Douceur Liquide
by Woshi
Summary: [UA] Kise Ryouta et Kuroko Tetsuya sont amis et suivent ensemble leur deuxième année de lycée. Ils voudraient simplement pouvoir la passer normalement. Malheureusement, la maladie de Kise, qui l'a déjà forcé à redoubler, s'empire de jour en jour et Kuroko sent que des camarades de leur lycée se comportent bizarrement avec eux. [ Fragment 28: Liens sanglants]
1. Fragment 1: Printemps naissant

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Horreur, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Couple/Personnages principaux: Kuroko/Kagami, Kise/Aomine

Résumé: [Inspiré de Sweet Pool] Kise et Kuroko sont amis et suivent leur deuxième année de lycée. Ils voudraient bien pouvoir la passer de manière normal, malheureusement, la maladie de Kise, qui l'a déjà forcé à redoubler, s'empire de jour en jour et Kuroko sent que des camarades de sa classe se comportent bizarrement avec eux.

Note: Voilà une fan fic qui me tenait à coeur, surtout que c'est ma première histoire KnB. À la base, j'étais surtout fan du KisexKuroko, mais pour celle-ci, et vu que les autres ne me dérangent pas, j'ai préféré coller à l'histoire. Si vous ne connaissez pas Sweet Pool, je vous conseille d'y jouer, ce jeu vidéo est magnifique, mais terriblement poignant (surtout la true End qui est une vraie traitresse) et aussi un peu ragoutant sur les bords.

Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de l'OST pour l'écrire donc si vous connaissez, n'hésitez pas à lire ma fic avec (Il sera indiqué au début de chaque chapitre).

Je précise que vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir joué au jeu pour comprendre l'histoire (ça vous réservera même la surprise de l'intrigue).

Ce premier chapitre est surtout introductif, donc il n'y a rien de vraiment choquant, mais ça va vite enchaîner avec le prochain.

Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petites reviews ~

_[I'm In Blue - Pale Green]_

* * *

_**Soyez fructueux, multipliez-vous et ensemencez la terre**_

_**Dominez à travers les océans, les terres et les airs**_

_**Repaissez-vous de la chair, laissez votre peur disparaître**_

_**Face au souffle de la bête qui pulse en vous**_

_**Et soyez fructueux, reproduisez-vous et donnez naissance à notre futur**_

_La douleur lui était insupportable._

_Son monde, censé être blanc, se recouvrait de rouge malgré lui. Partiellement. Comme si cette couleur, à l'image d'un tentacule, essayait de s'approprier l'intégralité de son champ de vision._

_Il n'en connaissait pas l'origine mais quelque chose partageait sa chair et son sang à l'intérieur de son corps. Recouvert de mucus, il sentait une masse noire, informe et grouillante, qui lui coupait toute retraite_

_Crépuscule et agonie_

_Que devait-il faire?_

_Devait-il abandonner et laisser son instinct prendre le dessus?_

_Devait-il réprimer ce même instinct pour ne pas se perdre lui-même?_

_Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa volonté fut dévorée par la souffrance. _

_Il perdit finalement ses esprits sans savoir qu'au même moment, quelques lieux plus loin, quelqu'un d'autre était en train de subir la même épreuve que lui._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était une journée normale pour Kuroko Tetsuya. Comme chaque matin, il se rendait au lycée en compagnie de divers camarades de classes dont le visage lui était inconnu pour la plupart. Tous les jours, il prenait la même rue qui le guidait au portail ouvert aux étudiants; seule entrée, et sortie, de l'immense bâtiment qui servait de lieu d'institution. Après quelques jours de vacances, il put se reposer comme il pouvait avant l'arrivée des examens blancs. Étant de nature discrète et peu remarquée, il n'avait pas vraiment de nombreux amis, et donc passa tout son temps libre à réviser et, de temps à autre, jouer au basket, qui était le seul sport qu'il aimait pratiquer malgré son physique frêle.

En effet, Kuroko n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'archétype du beau garçon à la musculature de spartiate. Sa taille était en dessous de la plupart de ses camarades, garçons et filles, et sa tête n'avait pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel à part ses yeux bleus, ronds et stoïques en toutes circonstances. Ses cheveux bleus électrique et sa peau pâle renforçaient son aspect fantomatique et effacé du reste du monde. Même les expressions de son visage n'invitaient pas vraiment à la sympathie, expliquant cette solitude qui l'entourait. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas plus le déranger que ça, du moins en apparence...

Silencieux, il traversa la cour, puis le couloir jonché de casiers pour s'arrêter devant le sien récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait pour ses cours du matin. Ses livres en mains, il monta une à une les marches de l'escalier qui le menaient jusqu'au premier étage, habituellement celui réservé aux salles des élèves de deuxième année. La sienne se trouvait à mi-chemin de la grande allée. Une fois toute cette route parcourut, il put enfin rentrer dans la pièce et se poser devant sa table, ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Son premier cours de la journée était les mathématiques, s'il se souvenait bien - histoire d'achever les étudiants qui n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Il n'était pas spécialement bon ou mauvais, ses notes étant plutôt moyennes, il n'avait aucune lacune, mais se devait quand même de travailler un minimum s'il voulait conserver ses chances de passer l'année.

Alors qu'il organisait ses affaires afin d'être prêt dès le début de l'enseignement, une main se posa sur sa table, attirant son attention.

"Bonjour Kurokocchi ~ " Fit une voix joyeuse avec un certain tic.

"Bonjour Kise-Kun." Répondit simplement le jeune homme d'une voix monotone.

"Bon week-end? Moi ça a été un enfer, j'étais encore malade!" Geignit son interlocuteur.

Ainsi, son voisin commença à lui raconter les maux de ventre et de tête qu'il du supporter pendant ses deux jours de congé, espérant, à tort, s'attirer la compassion de son camarade. Malgré l'air détaché de ce dernier, il enchaîna ensuite sur d'autres anecdotes de sa vie quotidienne sans se soucier de savoir si son discours intéressait qui que ce soit. Sans doute avait-il appris, avec le temps, à ne plus prêter attention à l'air dédaigneux des gens et surtout, savoir lorsque Kuroko l'écoutait réellement. Et avec surprise, c'était le cas à ce moment même contrairement à ce que son attitude laisser croire.

Il faut dire que Kise Ryouta était quelqu'un d'assez sociable et sympathique, essayant de discuter avec tout le monde, même les plus renfermés, tout le contraire de Kuroko. Grand, blond, les yeux ambres étirés par de longs cils avec un visage plutôt attirant sans aucune imperfection, le jeune homme était assez populaire dans sa classe, et même à l'intérieur du lycée. D'une année de plus que Kuroko, il avait redoublé sa deuxième année à cause de sa fameuse maladie dont il se plaignait encore actuellement. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que c'était, ni comment la soigner, mais comme une migraine, elle apparaissait de temps à autre, s'aggravant puis se calmant d'un seul coup sans explication.

Cela remontait depuis assez longtemps, déclenchant des maux de tête, de ventre et parfois des troubles de la vision et de l'ouïe qui pouvaient se terminer par une perte de conscience. Souvent, il s'accompagnait d'une chute de tension, de glycémie et d'une hausse de sa température corporelle. L'année dernière fut particulièrement éprouvante pour lui, l'obligeant à s'absenter de plus en plus fréquement pour se faire hospitaliser jusqu'à ce qu'une ultime crise plus grave que les autres ne l'oblige à rester un mois complet en observation par mesure de sécurité. À cause de cela, il manqua beaucoup trop de cours et fut obligé de refaire sa Seconde pour rattraper son retard.

Depuis la rentrée, son état semblait s'être stabilisé même s'il avait encore quelques mauvaises surprises.

Le redoublement ne l'empêcha pas de se faire de nouveaux amis, mais pour une raison qui échappait à tous, il préférait largement passer du temps avec Kuroko. Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas rejeté, ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés à force de faire des choses ensemble et aujourd'hui, Ryouta se considérait comme son "meilleurs ami", chose que Tetsuya préférait ne pas confirmer ou démentir. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il privilégiait sa relation avec lui plutôt que de profiter de sa popularité, même ce dernier avait du mal à s'imaginer les raisons qui le poussaient vers lui, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que, d'une certaine manière, il était soulagé d'avoir quand même quelqu'un à qui parler à l'école.

Avec un soupir, il interrompit le blondinet dans son monologue.

"C'est très bien Kise-kun, mais les cours vont commencer... va t'asseoir à ta place."

"D'accord, d'accord... juste une chose, on rentre ensemble après les cours?"

"Si tu veux."

Content de cette réponse, Kise consentit enfin à laisser Kuroko tranquille pour s'installer devant sa propre table et entamer une nouvelle discussion avec un autre camarade de classe.

À ce moment précis, un autre lycéen entra dans la pièce, faisant s'arrêter tout bavardage pendant une seconde avant que le bruit ambiant ne reprenne timidement. Celui qui venait d'arriver faisait toujours cet effet, dégageant l'aura d'un tigre sauvage qui obligeait instinctivement les plus téméraires à reculer. Tetsuya tourna distraitement ses pupilles glacées en direction du nouveau venu, le visage appuyé sur sa main droite d'un air presque distrait. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, tant à cause de son propre caractère que celui de l'intéressé, qui s'érigeait telle une barrière entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Kagami Taïga, tel était son nom, était un étudiant transféré cette année venant directement des États-Unis. Encore plus taciturne que Kuroko, mais ajoutant son agressivité naturelle comme handicap à sa sociabilité, peu de gens osaient même l'approcher. Ses yeux rouges fusillaient tout et n'importe quoi d'un air naturel, et ses cheveux de la même couleur avec des mèches plus sombres accentuaient cette intimidation, d'autant plus que sa taille rivalisait avec celle de Kise. Pourtant, cela lui donnait un certain charme aux yeux de Kuroko qui était curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette bête féroce. Il était cependant loin de se faire des illusions: étant donné son état d'esprit, il avait peu de chances de pouvoir nouer une quelconque relation avec cet adolescent à la présence imposante.

Une fois que ce dernier ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se retourna en direction du tableau.

Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le cours put enfin commencer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme prévu, à la pause-déjeuner, une bonne majorité des lycéens se précipitèrent hors de leur classe en direction du réfectoire ou de la cour extérieur du lycée. La matinée fut longue, enchaînant mathématique, histoire et sciences naturelles, le besoin de recharger les batteries se fit d'autant plus pressé. Comme d'habitude, une multitude de garçons, mais surtout de filles, s'agglutina autour de Kise pour lui demander ses projets quant à son repas de midi. La plupart du temps, le grand blond n'avait même pas besoin de préparer ou acheter à l'avance, car les filles lui apportaient plus que nécessaire de quoi se restaurer. Évidemment, chose sur laquelle le jeune homme ne crachait pas, mais qui lui donnait aussi l'obligation d'entretenir un minimum ses liens sociaux.

Kuroko y était habitué, c'est pourquoi malgré toute la sympathie de Kise, il mangeait souvent tout seul à midi.

Enfin, généralement, il ne mangeait pas à midi, car son appétit était quasi inexistant, peu importe l'heure de la journée. Du coup, il passait souvent la pause à rester dans la salle de classe pour profiter du calme, parfois dessiner, ou faire son travail en avance. Cependant, aujourd'hui, voyant que la pièce ne se désemplissait pas, il préféra faire un tour au sein de l'école histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Il salua rapidement Ryouta et déclina son invitation à se joindre à lui et sa bande pour rapidement se diriger vers le réez de chaussé qui menait directement à la cour intérieure des lieux. L'endroit était boisé, avec quelques bancs ici et là pour permettre aux étudiants de se poser, et possédait en son centre une petite fontaine rafraîchissant les passants les jours de canicule.

Ses espérances de ne retrouver personne s'évanouirent lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes au loin assises sur un des bancs.

L'adolescent pâle ne reconnut pas tout de suite les étrangers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable pour mettre un nom sur leur visage. Le premier avait les cheveux vert foncé, les yeux de la même couleur qui se cachaient derrière une paire de lunettes et un air assez sévère. Le deuxième lui servit une expression à la fois complice et sournoise de ses yeux bleu-gris tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Tous deux suivaient leur troisième année, et jouissaient par conséquent d'une certaine réputation au sein de l'établissement qui ne semblait pas leur causer problème alors qu'elle était loin d'être glorieuse.

Kazunari Takao, et surtout, Shintarô Midorima, étaient en effet connus pour leur comportement bizarre vis-à-vis d'autres élèves ainsi que d'étranges phénomènes qui seraient apparus depuis leur venue. Bien sûr, tout cela n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais Midorima en particulier tenait un discours étrange, outre le fait qu'il soit associé au destin et à la superstition, il parlait souvent de choses grouillantes et d'une malédiction qui pèserait sur le lycée. Personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux, étant donné son obsession presque maniaque pour les horoscopes, mais son sérieux et sa chance insolente ainsi que toutes ses prédictions apeuraient beaucoup d'élèves qui n'osèrent cependant pas s'opposer à lui.

Le seul qui semblait ne pas le craindre, et même l'approuver, était Takao qui pourtant ne paraissait pas être aussi dérangé que son camarade.

Kuroko savait également que l'adolescent binoclard ne le portait pas dans son coeur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Midorima le regardait toujours avec mépris et, s'il n'avait pas peur de s'avancer, il dirait même qu'il lui inspirait du dégoût et de la méfiance. Le peu de fois qu'il croisa le lycéen vert dans les couloirs, ce dernier faisait souvent attention à s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, allant même des fois jusqu'à rebrousser le chemin pour ne pas avoir à l'approcher. Bien que Kuroko n'était pas spécialement connu ou apprécié de ses camarades, cela se faisait toujours avec des témoins et contribuait à renforcer encore plus les rumeurs sur Shintarô.

C'est pourquoi Tetsuya hésita longtemps s'il devait simplement s'installer en daignant ignorer l'étrange duo ou bien jouer la carte de la sûreté et rebrousser le chemin avant qu'un événement désagréable ne se produise.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes debout sur place à peser le pour et le contre, Kuroko décida qu'il était finalement bon pour lui de ne pas tenter le diable et fit mine de retourner d'où il venait. C'était sans compter la voix de Takao qui l'appela pour lui demander de venir les voir. Cela ne rajouta qu'un peu plus de malaise au jeune homme qui aurait préféré être ignoré, comme d'habitude. Malheureusement pour lui, le petit brun était l'une des seules personnes qui arrivaient mystérieusement remarquer sa présence, même quand il faisait tout pour se faire tout petit. Désormais obligé, il se dirigea d'un pas mou vers eux en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long.

Midorima le fixa quelques secondes d'un air calculateur derrière ses lunettes avant de parler:

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"C'est moi." Répondit simplement l'intéressé.

"Tu as bonne mine... ça m'étonne de toi. Surtout que tu ne sembles pas manger énormément."

À cette affirmation, le lycéen bleuté haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de deviner où le superstitieux voulait en venir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait interpellé simplement pour lui dire qu'il se souciait de sa santé; ce n'était pas son genre, surtout s'il prenait en compte leurs relations. Il chercha dans le regard de Takao un indice, ou tout du moins un signe sur ce qui l'attendait, mais le sourire énigmatique de ce dernier ne lui était pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Résolu à devoir passer ce mauvais moment, il pria poliment Midorima d'aller à l'essentiel, irritant au passage son interlocuteur qui n'aimait pas se faire dicter sa conduite.

"Ton ami... Kise... lui non plus ne semble pas aller très bien. Il a redoublé son année scolaire à cause de ses multiples hospitalisations, non?"

"Oui, mais ça va mieux depuis la rentrée. Pourquoi cela t'interesse-t-il Midorima-kun?"

"Mmhh... j'ai mes raisons." Se contenta de répondre le lycéen vert. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais le surveiller, quelque chose me dit qu'il risque de ne pas pouvoir le supporter encore bien longtemps."

"Le supporter? Je m'excuse, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Vraiment? Pourtant vous êtes proches tous les deux, et surtout... vous êtes les mêmes."

Kuroko sentit un étrange sentiment devant cet avertissement. Il avait l'impression que Midorima savait quelque chose, ou pensait savoir quelque chose, que lui ignorait. Et il semblait aussi persuadé que l'adolescent invisible devait lui aussi être au courant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelque temps, cherchant l'un dans l'autre une faille dans leurs yeux, quelque chose qui les trahirait jusqu'à ce que Takao décide d'intervenir avant que cela ne tourne à la bagarre.

"Désolé! Ce que Shin-Chan voulait dire, c'est que Kise se plaint souvent d'être malade, alors on se demandait si ce qu'il couvait..."

"Tout va bien." Le coupa sèchement Tetsuya. "Il est dans ma classe, je pense que je le connais mieux que vous. Surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi des gens comme vous s'intéressent à lui. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Il s'inclina poliment puis pris congé comme promis sans attendre la réponse de ses camarades. Une étrange sensation le tiraillait en repensant à ce que lui disait Midorima, mais plus que cela... Il se sentait le besoin urgent de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible. Sa température corporelle avait du augmenter depuis qu'il était venu le voir, et il se savait en sueur alors même qu'il n'avait pas fait d'effort physique intense. Son coeur s'emballait et une étrange senteur envahissait l'atmosphère qui ne lui était pas totalement étrangère. Bien qu'agréable d'une certaine manière, Kuroko ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'imaginait pas Midorima mettre du parfum, à part peut-être des huiles sacrées pour se protéger du démon.

En passant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur des bâtiments, il croisa un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge vif et aux yeux vairons rouge et jaune, à peine plus grand que lui. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il lui semblait que c'était un professeur de chimie, ou peut-être de physique...

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps ou l'envie de le saluer, Kuroko se contenta de passer à côté de lui silencieusement quand un murmure parvint à ses oreilles:

"Fais attention à toi, _ils_ s'excitent beaucoup plus quand tu te laisses aller à tes émotions."

Figé sur place, l'adolescent eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour constater que l'étranger avait déjà disparu de l'horizon.

_Il n'était quand même pas au courant..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kise fut assez soulagé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de son groupe après avoir prétexté une envie urgente. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait la compagnie d'autrui, mais parfois sa popularité le rendait mal à l'aise lorsque trop de personnes venaient l'entourer jusqu'à l'étouffer sans lui laisser une seconde de repos. Les filles en particulier, n'avaient pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, qu'il avait déjà oublié tant elles lui paraissaient peu digne d'intérêt. Et les garçons n'étaient pas mieux, toujours à lui demander de leur arranger des rendez-vous ou de venir à leurs fêtes ou soirées organisées pour attirer plus de filles, sans se soucier de ce que lui pourrait avoir prévu les jours concernés - en l'occurrence rien, mais il n'aimait pas trop sortir le soir.

C'était pour cela qu'il préférait largement la compagnie de Kuroko à celle de ces personnes qui se comportaient plus comme des sangses qu'autre chose.

Longeant le couloir avec un soupire à fendre l'âme en direction de la salle de classe, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être se payer son repas le lendemain et manger avec Kuroko histoire d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Ce dernier devait sûrement jouir du silence du jardin interne en savourant une boisson fraîche à l'ombre des cimes. Cela devait quand même avoir des avantages de ne pas toujours être sociable, de ne pas se sentir obligé de coller aux normes d'autrui pour espérer avoir sa place dans le groupe et y être intégré. Il en était à espérer d'avoir la même discrétion que son ami lorsque quelque chose attira son regard, une personne plus particulièrement.

Remarquable entre toutes, le personnage ne passait pas inaperçue, ne serait-ce que sa taille dépassant largement celle de Kise - qui était pourtant elle-même au-dessus de la norme ! Le teint mate, les cheveux courts d'un bleu très foncé et des yeux perçants de la même couleur, il faisait partie, comme Kagami, de ces gens intimidants qui rependaient la même impression qu'un fauve indompté semblant prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que les deux adolescents ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup à cause de ce trait de caractère commun et que plus d'un conflit les avait concerné.

Mais ce n'était pas tant ce qui se dégageait de cet homme que la manière dont il se comportait avec lui qui rendait Kise incertain quant à sa manière d'agir avec lui, alors qu'il savait toujours comment anticiper ses relations.

Avec lui, il ne pouvait rien prévoir.

Aomine Daiki ne cessait de le fixer avec l'intensité d'un feu de joie, sans jamais s'exprimer ouvertement sur les raisons d'un tel regard dès qu'ils se voyaient. Étant donné qu'il était en troisième année, Kise avait déjà partagé deux années scolaires de suite avec lui, et avait espéré pouvoir être enfin débarrassé de ce fardeau en redoublant sa seconde. Pourtant, le destin faisait qu'ils se rencontraient assez souvent car la plupart de leurs cours étaient en commun pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il devait alors supporter ces pupilles d'un bleu profond peser sur lui sans broncher. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenté de nouer le contact avec ce gars bizarre dans l'espoir de comprendre, mais à chaque fois, ce dernier évitait la discussion, ou y mettait un terme rapidement, si bien que le blondinet avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait aussi bien qu'un étranger rencontré il y a deux minutes.

Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait mal qu'il devait se montrer moins aimable, c'est pourquoi il adressa son plus beau sourire et fit un signe de main.

"Bonjour Aominecchi ~"

"Bonjour." Répondit l'interpellé froidement.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus, mais le simple ton de sa voix lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait, ni l'envie, ni l'intention, de rallonger la conversation au-delà de cette simple formule de politesse. C'était mal connaître Ryouta et sa volonté.

"Tu viens de manger? Je crois qu'on a cours de langue en commun cet après-midi!"

"En effet..."

"Il reste du temps avant le début des cours, tu vas faire quoi?" Questionna le blondinet sans se soucier de savoir si ses questions étaient assommantes ou inintéressantes.

"Je vais aller jouer au basket pour digérer. Mais tout seul."

Le message était clair et sans appel: il ne voulait pas lui parler plus que cela. Le grand basané prit la direction des escaliers sans détacher son regard de Kise, ce même regard qui lui donnait l'impression de se faire transpercer par des milliers d'épées glacées. Au moment où Aomine passait à côté de lui, Ryouta put profiter de son odeur corporelle qui, étrangement, lui était assez agréable. Il ne savait pas si Daiki utilisait un parfum ou quelque chose, mais pendant quelques minutes, il se sentit attiré par une force qui le dépassait presque et eut envie de le suivre pour d'obscures raisons. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits en entendant l'écho venant de la cage d'escalier lui signalant que son camarade était en train de les descendre sans égard pour le silence des lieux.

Dépité, le jeune homme aux yeux ambre continua son chemin, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ce type pour qu'il le déteste à ce point...


	2. Fragment 2: Route du crépuscule

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Voilà le chapitre 2, assez banale aussi, mais déjà quelques petits signes pour la suite, on se met surtout dans l'ambiance général ~ Oui je garde énormément de suspens mais vous verrez, ça va vite se débloquer avec des petits indices ici et là. Merci aussi pour vos petites review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je vais garder un rythme régulier. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/

_[ Sweet pool OST - Scene 2 ]_

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi fut particulièrement éprouvante pour les deux garçons.

Tant à cause de leurs cours, composés de leçon de langue et de littérature, que de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant leur pause-déjeuner. Les premières chaleurs de l'été arrivaient, accompagnées des rayons du soleil; cela suffisait pour augmenter radicalement le taux de somnolence de la classe. Certains élèves avaient finit par s'endormir sur leur bureau, avant de se faire rappeler douloureusement à l'ordre par leur professeur. L'anglais n'était pas la matière préférée de beaucoup d'étudiants, mais l'autoritarisme de leur instructeur achevait de leur faire détester ça. Il n'y avait guère qu'une petite poignée, dont faisait partie Kagami, pour avoir le niveau suffisant leur permettant de suivre du début à la fin le cours sans bailler toutes les cinq secondes.

Kuroko, pour sa part, avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs, repensant à la conversation étrange avec Midorima et Takao qu'il eut entre midi et deux. Il lui paraissait clair que ces deux types étaient louches, mais en même temps, ils ne semblaient pas aussi fous que le prétendaient les rumeurs. Un peu excentriques, certes, mais définitivement, ils avaient la tête sur les épaules et savaient consciemment de quoi ils parlaient. Cependant, cela n'enlevait rien le malaise qu'il ressentait lorsque les mots du lycéen vert tournèrent en boucle dans son cerveau. Affirmer des faits étranges face à Kuroko en toute connaissance de cause ne voulait que dire qu'il devait mijoter quelque chose, et il semblait vouloir les inclure, lui et Kise, dans ses entourloupes.

Il jeta un oeil à son camarade qui semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir sa tête droite tant elle lui semblait lourde sur ses épaules.

La maladie de Ryouta n'était un secret pour personne, même les étudiants des autres classes étaient plus ou moins informés, à cause de la crise d'hypoglycémie qu'avait fait le jeune homme en plein cours de sport, l'an dernier, faisant s'inquiéter inutilement l'infirmière de l'école. Malgré cela, il réussissait toujours à garder la face et ne pas alarmer son entourage sur sa condition physique. Cependant, il semblait à Kuroko qu'il en faisait justement un peu trop; son attitude était agréable, ses sourires fréquents, mais tout cela semblait factice, comme un masque de sympathie que le blondinet se forçait à porter pour ne pas laisser les autres deviner ce qui se cachait en dessous. Même le lycéen aux cheveux bleus pouvait finalement peu se vanter de connaître le vrai Kise qui devait être beaucoup moins heureux qu'il ne le prétendait.

Cependant, si l'adolescent aux yeux miel était venu vers lui, c'est bien parce qu'il savait justement que Kuroko n'était pas dupe. Quand bien même il ne le connaissait qu'au lycée et, de rares fois, pendant leurs petites sorties après les cours, il sentait qu'en creusant un peu, il trouverait quelque chose. Lui-même ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait vraiment une vie de famille parfaite, mais elle restait tolérable pour son équilibre mental. Son père travaillait assez dur pour subvenir à leurs besoins, souvent fatigué et absent du foyer, et sa mère, sans être aigrie et négligente, portait peu d'intérêt à son fils si ce n'est sa bonne conduite en société et ses résultats scolaires. Du moment que Kuroko avait une attitude acceptable et des notes passables, il avait le minimum qu'un adolescent de son âge pouvait espérer: un téléphone portable, un peu d'argent de poche, un ordinateur et le droit aux sorties le week-end.

Il était maintenant question était de savoir si Kise aussi avait le droit à ce strict minimum.

La sonnerie de la fin de la dernière heure de cours de la journée l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et résonna pour tous les élèves comme le glas de la libération. Le professeur réussit à prendre quelques secondes supplémentaires pour donner les devoirs qu'il exigeait pour la prochaine fois et enfin, ils purent se lever pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Seuls restaient encore les élèves de corvée de nettoyage pour la classe ainsi que ceux qui organisaient leur petite sortie d'après cours pour aller se détendre. Certains prévoyaient un karaoké, d'autres des emplettes dans des magasins. Quelques-uns refusaient poliment, prétextant un moment avec leur copain ou copine. Le printemps arrivant, la saison des amours ne tardait pas à faire naître les premiers couples, au grand désarrois des éternels célibataires.

Pour ce qui était de Kuroko et Kise, leurs projets étaient déjà planifiés depuis le début.

"On y va?" Demanda le blondinet en se penchant vers son camarade qui terminait de ranger ses affaires.

"Oui, je te suis."

Une fois son sac bouclé, il se leva et emboîta le pas à son semblable, toujours aussi silencieux et discret.

Au début, Kise eut parfois du mal à se souvenir qu'il avait prévu de sortir avec Kuroko, et devait fréquemment se retourner pour vérifier que le garçon le suivait bien, car il eut vite fait de l'oublier. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait apprit à ne plus être surpris par ce manque d'absence et s'était habitué à cette transparence de la part du jeune homme invisible. Il ne sursautait plus lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, semblant sortir de nulle part et ne se posait plus sans cesse la question de savoir s'il était accompagné ou non par son ami. Désormais, il était même capable de sentir Kuroko arriver derrière lui en se concentrant un peu, surprenant plus d'une fois ses camarades qui le croyaient seul.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant un grand fast-food qu'ils connaissaient bien. C'était en effet l'endroit dans lequel ils venaient toujours ensemble après les cours lorsque le besoin de se restaurer ou simplement de passer un moment hors du lycée avant de rentrer se faisait sentir. Kise n'était pas vraiment un grand habitué à leur nourriture trop grasse et salée pour lui, mais il acceptait d'y venir uniquement parce que Kuroko était un grand fan de leur milk shake; la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais commandée chez eux. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception, il commanda un grand verre saveur vanille et le blondinet se contenta d'un jus de fruit concentré, plus pour ne pas paraître grossier que par réelle envie d'étancher une quelconque soif.

Une fois leur plateau prêt, ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle; celle qui était située juste en face de la baie vitrée du restaurant, donnant sur la rue et le reste de la ville.

Ils savourèrent tous deux leur boisson à la paille, profitant simplement de ce moment de complicité à la lueur rougeâtre du soleil qui se couchait derrière les grands buildings caractérisant la cité. Les lumières, qu'elles soient internes ou externes, n'étaient pas encore allumées, leur laissant ainsi profiter de la lueur naturelle qui semblait donner un peu plus de couleurs à leur visage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient satisfaits d'être simplement là, à partager un instant sans que personne au lycée ne vienne les déranger ou les interroger. Il y avait ici une liberté dont ils ne jouissaient, ni à l'école, ni chez eux.

Kise fut le premier à brise le silence ambiant.

"Dis-moi Kurokocchi, ta pause-déjeuner s'est bien passée?"

Un peu surpris par cette question, le concerné lâcha à regret sa paille pour répondre.

"Oui très bien, pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, tu es sortis de la classe, et j'ai vu par la fenêtre que Midorimacchi était dans le jardin alors je me disais..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Le rassura Tetsuya en essayant de paraître calme.

Il ne jugea pas utile de parler de sa petite discussion avec le lycéen à lunettes, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qui en ressortait. Shintarô semblait vouloir le prévenir de quelque chose, mais cela ressemblait plus à des menaces qu'autre chose aux yeux de Tetsuya. Il n'avait pas envie d'alerter Ryouta, qui était concerné, pour rien, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de simplement un délire de la part du binoclard. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'amuserait à faire peur à quelqu'un en lui conférant des avertissements suspects sans s'expliquer plus. Cela devait même faire partie de son petit jeu morbide.

"Midorimacchi est un peu étrange." S'enquit le blondinet en se grattant le crâne. "Il était dans ma classe les deux années précédentes, et il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment alors que j'essayais de me montrer gentil avec lui."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, dés que je venais le voir, il faisait tout pour m'éviter ou ne pas me parler. J'en étais venu à me demander s'il n'était pas hypocondriaque. Vu que je suis souvent malade, il avait peut-être peur que je le contamine avec ma maladie -même si elle n'est pas contagieuse. Mais quand un autre élève qui avait un rhume s'est assis à côté de lui et qu'il n'a rien dit, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas ça."

Kuroko se tut. Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu en écoutant Kise lui raconter sa peine à sympathiser avec Midorima pendant sa première et sa deuxième année de lycée. Cette sensation d'être détesté, rejeté, sans savoir pourquoi, comme un pestiféré alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien que le bel adolescent semble le prendre plutôt bien, le garçon pâle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine colère face à un tel comportement de mépris alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison apparente.

"Bah, Midorimacchi a toujours été comme ça. Il ne s'entend pratiquement avec personne, sauf ce type... Takao. Il cède à tous ses caprices, je me demande bien pourquoi. Il paraît qu'il l'emmène même chaque matin en vélo jusqu'au lycée, et qu'il accepte de faire des détours pour acheter le porte-bonheur du jour!"

"Je vois."

"Mais surtout..."

Kise regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être espionné, bien que personne n'était vraiment susceptible d'épier leur conversation dans un tel endroit, surtout à cette heure de la journée. Cependant, plus par jeu que par réelle discrétion, il se pencha un peu plus de Kuroko pour parler moins fort:

"Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent sur lui... Une en particulier, que personne n'a jamais vraiment essayé de démentir ou prouver et elle continue de courir depuis la première année de Midorimacchi." Il prit une gorgée de son jus histoire de reprendre un peu de salive et enchaîna: "Tu connais la grande horloge qui est juste derrière le lycée?"

"Celle qui sonne tous les jours à 6 heures de l'après-midi sans faute?"

"Oui, la plupart des élèves ne l'ont jamais entendue car les cours se terminent souvent à 4 heures ou 5 heures, mais d'autres, qui restent en étude, ont eu la chance d'en profiter."

"Je l'ai entendu quelques fois." Se remémora Kuroko. "Ce n'est pas une sonnerie d'horloge classique, c'est une très belle mélodie."

"En effet, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils ont mis ça, ou même qui en est responsable mais là où ça devient intéressant, c'est ce qui se produit quand elle se met à résonner dans tout le lycée..."

L'adolescent bleuté n'avait jamais encore entendu une histoire à ce sujet, c'est pourquoi sa curiosité fut piquée à vif, et il se sentit soudain très impatient de connaître la suite.

"Midorimacchi reste souvent très tard à l'intérieur du lycée... pourtant, dès que cette horloge se met à sonner, on ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il disparaît comme par magie, et personne ne sait où il peut se trouver. D'une seconde à l'autre comme ça, _pouf_. Plus aucune trace. Personne ne le voit sortir du bâtiment, et pourtant, tout le monde le voit le lendemain y revenir, sans savoir par où il aurait pu passer la veille. Ce n'est arrivé que quelques fois en deux ans, mais tout le monde s'en souvient parce que c'était assez... troublant."

Kuroko se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise en connaissant tous les détails.

Cette histoire ne semblait pas vraiment tenir debout; pourquoi le son, certes étrangement mélodieux, de l'horloge ferait-il cet effet, surtout à Midorima. Par quel miracle pourrait-il disparaître d'un couloir à l'autre sans laisser de trace, puis réapparaître le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Il avait peut-être la chance de ne croiser personne sur son chemin, mais l'adolescent aux yeux ronds refusait de croire qu'il posséderait un pouvoir magique comme traverser les murs ou se rendre invisible - et Tetsuya s'y connaissait en la matière. Mais plus que ce phénomène, déjà bizarre en soi, la question de savoir en quoi c'était lié avec cette sonnerie, et pourquoi à cette heure précise? Peut-être que cela venait de là, les étranges prophéties que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts aimait servir à tort et à travers sans se soucier de passer pour un fou.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et du relever la tête pour voir que Kise le fixait d'un air à la fois inquiet et contrit.

Sûrement était-il en train de s'imaginer des choses.

"Ce ne sont que des rumeurs tu sais!" Rassura Ryouta avec un tendre sourire. "Je ne pense même pas que Midorimacchi soit au courant de celle-ci tu vois."

"Celle-ci?"

"Eh bien... j'ai passé deux ans avec lui, tu le sais. Et à force, j'ai finit par comprendre des trucs intéressants. En fait il n'est pas si... peu fréquentable que les gens veulent bien le dire. La plupart des rumeurs qu'on dit sur lui, c'est lui-même qui en est à l'origine. Il fait courir des bruits sur lui comme quoi il est étrange, maniaque des histoires de fantômes et ce genre de chose alors qu'en fait, c'est loin d'être le cas."

"Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille?" S'enquit Tetsuya qui décidément, plus en apprenait sur le troisième année, moins arrivait à le comprendre.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il est plus terre à terre qu'ont le croit. Évidemment, il y a aussi des choses qui sont vraies dans ce qu'on raconte; son obsession pour l'horoscope et sa froideur envers tout le monde sauf Takao entre autres."

Cette nouvelle ne le soulagea pas de sa perplexité naissante.

Kuroko avait l'intime conviction désormais que Midorima possédait toute sa tête, et que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit avait été préparé bien à l'avance. Il pouvait donc aisément arriver à la conclusion qu'il avait bel et bien à faire à une menace implicite de la part du superstitieux, et non de simples paroles provoquées par une démence incontrôlable. Il regarda de nouveau le blondinet, anxieux quant à savoir s'il devait le mettre au courant que son camarade à lunettes s'intéressait à lui de manière étrange ou bien se taire pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option; Ryouta connaissait bien Shintaro malgré tout, et vu la manière dont il prenait ces rumeurs, Tetsuya savait qu'il ne le croirait peut-être qu'à moitié.

Ils finirent le reste de leur repas en glissant vers un autre sujet malgré le malaise qui persistait entre eux.

Bien qu'ils fissent mine de ne pas être extrêmement proches au lycée, tout du moins du côté de Kuroko, les deux adolescents se sentaient bien plus complices qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Ils savaient lorsque l'atmosphère entre eux ne se prêtait plus vraiment aux discussions légères, sentant alors rapidement le besoin de se séparer et de se revoir plus tard. Ce moment était arrivé, c'est pourquoi ils se levèrent d'un accord visuel commun pour aller débarrasser leur plateau sans un bruit, l'un après l'autre. Il était de toute façon temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux, au risque de se faire réprimander. Kuroko en particulier, ne voulait pas entendre sa mère geindre sur le fait qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard chez lui, soupçonnant, à tort, la présence d'une petite amie.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant d'arriver à la station de tramway, lieu habituel de leur séparation.

"On se voit demain ~ " Salua Kise, éternellement souriant.

"Oui, à demain." Répondit Kuroko d'un ton neutre.

Le blondinet monta dans le transport public, ayant juste eu le temps de faire un dernier signe de main avant que son moyen de locomotion ne quitte le quai puis sortie ses écouteurs pour passer le temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Son logement n'était pas très loin du lycée, à peine vingt minutes d'une bonne marche à pied, et situé juste à côté du centre-ville. C'était un appartement de quatre étages, assez vieux, mais dont l'état quasi intact dû à l'entretien offrait un confort de vie non négligeable pour ses habitants. Les parents de Kuroko s'y étaient installés pour la tranquillité et la sureté des lieux, d'autant plus que le loyer était tout à fait raisonnable. Assez grand pour offrir l'intimité suffisante à chacun, aucun des trois locataires n'avait à se plaindre de leur habitât, y compris leur fils unique. Ce dernier passait finalement peu de temps chez lui entre le lycée la semaine et sa préférence pour jouer au basket le week-end, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'y sentait pas forcément mal.

Après s'être un peu pressé, il passa enfin le pallier de la porte d'entrée et, connaissant la rapidité de l'ascenseur, emprunta la cage d'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il n'eut pas besoin de sortir ses clefs, sachant qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un à la maison -sa mère, car son père ne rentrait pas avant vingt heures-. Le son de la télé branchée sur une quelconque chaîne nationale et l'odeur de la cuisine lui indiquant que la femme mature s'attelait déjà au repas du soir vinrent l'accueillirent. Il se déchaussa discrètement puis passa devant cette dernière qui, à force de l'habitude, le vit arriver et ne fut donc nullement surprise.

"Bonsoir Tetsu. Tu rentres de plus en plus tard dis-moi." Fit-elle en guise de Bienvenue.

"Désolé, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps au lycée pour faire mes devoirs."

"Je vois... Il est vrai que tes notes ont un peu descendu ces derniers temps. Je devrais peut-être te trouver des cours du soir..."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, le trimestre est déjà bien avancé, et puis je pense que ça ira mieux après les examens blancs."

"Vraiment? Si jamais tu as trop de difficulté, repense-y."

"Je n'y manquerais pas."

Il se retira poliment, préférant ne pas rallonger la conversation avec sa génitrice. Celle-ci soupçonnait son fils de passer du temps en dehors du lycée avec quelqu'un après les cours, mais si Kuroko lui avouait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple ami, elle ne le croirait pas, s'imaginant d'office une petite amie. Et qui disait petite amie, disait forcément plus de risques pour l'adolescent de s'écarter du droit chemin. Ses parents avaient été très clairs sur le sujet: pas d'amoureuse avant la fac minimum. Encore aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi stricts là-dessus, mais sans doute une grande part de l'explication venait que sa famille était encore assez traditionnelle sur certains points; la vie sentimentale et le statut social en faisaient partie.

Ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'avoir la chance de posséder un garçon calme et peu problématique comme enfant.

Kuroko s'isola dans sa chambre, sachant que sa mère ne viendrait pas la déranger désormais, étant donné qu'ils avaient fait le tour de ce qui l'intéressait, elle.

La pièce était simple, sans poster, ni dessin accrochés au mur, simplement un grand atlas et une ou deux photos souvenir pour ne pas la déposséder du peu de chaleur que l'adolescent put expérimenter dans sa courte vie. Allongé sur son lit simple, la couverture bleu ciel et l'oreiller blanc lui servirent de support, il fixa le plafond tout aussi immaculé en lâchant un soupire. Le reste de l'espace se retrouvait occupé par un bureau un peu en désordre, une penderie et quelques commodes pour les affaires personnelles du jeune homme. Il y avait également un ballon de basket et un uniforme pour le même sport à l'effigie de son équipe préférée qui reposait dans un endroit protégé, témoignant de l'égard que leur apportait leur propriétaire.

Le basket était en effet la seule chose qui passionnait un tant soit peu Kuroko, assez pour lui donner une raison de vivre en vue de sa situation actuelle. Il n'avait pas particulièrement d'ambition dans la vie, si ce n'est d'atteindre un niveau d'étude suffisant pour trouver un travail décent et devenir indépendant de cette pression familiale. Il espérait entre-temps trouver peut-être une petite amie qui plairait à ses parents, et non à lui, en priorité. Sans doute se marier plus tard et avoir un ou deux enfants pour compléter sa réussite sociale et satisfaire l'orgueil de ses géniteurs. Si son but ne se résumait qu'à cela, il aurait finit par déprimer, mais heureusement, il restait ce sport assez magique pour redonner un peu de couleur et de saveur à sa vie.

Bien qu'il n'ai que peu, si ce n'est aucun talent, Kuroko aimait le basket de tout son coeur et ne se lassait jamais de jouer des parties, quand bien même il perdait tout le temps. Il ne put intégrer de club de basket dans l'espoir de se perfectionner, que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, car ses parents y voyaient là un frein à ses études et un passe-temps inutile. Alors il se contentait de jouer dans la rue le soir et les week-ends quand le travail l'autorisait, se faisant de temps à autre des amis sans vraiment s'attacher. Quelquefois, il regrettait de s'être soumis à cette énième décision parentale, se surprenant à imaginer que s'il s'était un peu plus investi dans sa passion, peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, sa vie aurait été différente...

"Ça ne sert à rien de penser à des si, ce qui est fait est fait." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans un ultime soupire, il se tourna sur le côté, regardant son téléphone portable quasi vide de tout contact, si ce n'est Kise et quelques personnes dont il ne se souvenait même plus le visage qu'il avait accepté de rentrer plus par charité qu'autre chose. Il se surprit à chercher le nom de Kagami dans son répertoire, sachant pourtant qu'il n'eut jamais une véritable conversation avec ce dernier, et que donc les chances d'avoir son numéro étaient de zéro. Ce fut un simple réflexe, mais cela le perturba un peu, n'étant pas sûr d'imaginer ce que cela représentait pour lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait parler avec ce rouquin alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Il n'avait même pas un seul sujet de conversation pour commencer. En supposant bien sûr qu'il veuille lui répondre, ce qui était hautement improbable.

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone, aussi déçu que confus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme prévu, les lieux étaient noirs et froids dès son arrivée.

Pas étonnant, étant donné qu'il avait baissé les volets et ouvert la fenêtre toute la journée histoire d'aérer sans risquer les mauvaises surprises à son retour. L'espace étant plutôt petit et confiné, son habitant devait faire attention à bien recycler l'air, surtout avec sa maladie, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la poussière et les acariens. Il referma la porte derrière lui à clef avant de poser cette dernière sur le petit meuble à l'entrée ainsi que son sac de cours par terre pour aller fermer la pièce et mettre le chauffage en marche. Il remonta quelque peu les volets histoire de profiter des dernières lueurs de la journée puis alluma la lumière de la pièce de séjour qui faisait également office de chambre pour lui.

Le studio loué ne comportait que cette unique salle en plus de la cuisine, des W. C et de la salle de bain, dans lesquelles il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps. Meublé au plus simple, son lit était également le canapé, une télévision qui restait la majorité du temps éteinte, l'aquarium remplissant largement la fonction d'animation de la maison et quelques armoires pour les vêtements et autres objets de la vie quotidienne. Son frigo était quasiment vide et sa penderie tout aussi remplie. En outre, le silence pesant ne fut coupé que par le son oppressant de la ventilation de l'aquarium, donnant une impression presque morbide à cet appartement pourtant neuf et très bien placé dans la ville, bien qu'un peu en retrait.

Kise y était pourtant habitué, puisque cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il habitait désormais seul dans cet endroit, aux frais d'un lointain oncle qui, en la mémoire de sa pauvre soeur décédée -la mère de Ryouta- accepta de prendre en charge les frais de logement et de scolarité du jeune homme jusqu'à sa majorité. Le blondinet ne le rencontrait que quelques fois pendant les vacances car il habitait loin de la capitale. Récemment, il s'était déplacé lorsque l'adolescent fut hospitalisé, puis resta encore une petite semaine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de repartir chez lui, non sans une certaine anxiété. Kise lui était reconnaissant d'autant de solicitude, sachant que cet homme était lui-même marié et avait une petite fille en bas âge, bien qu'il se doutât qu'il faisait aussi cela par obligation, étant devenu son tuteur légal par défaut.

Il n'avait pas de parents; son père avait abandonné sa mère avant la naissance et cette dernière, dévastée, n'avait pu supporter l'accouchement. Ses grands-parents l'avaient renié, le voyant comme la cause de la mort de leur fille et il n'y avait finalement que cet homme qui accepta de prendre en charge le bébé dans sa région natale, située bien plus au nord du pays. Kise ayant ensuite exprimé le besoin d'étudier dans un milieu un peu plus urbain, ils avaient déménagé dans la capitale jusqu'à ce que sa tante tombe enceinte et qu'ils ne décident de retourner dans leur village. Depuis, le jeune homme était devenu relativement autonome et s'appliquait à ne pas causer trop de problèmes à son oncle, en particulier à cause de sa santé.

Depuis, la solitude était un peu devenue monnaie courante de son quotidien.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais me faire à manger aujourd'hui?" Se demanda-t-il sans réelle conviction.

Il avait bien sûr quelques plats à réchauffer au micro-onde, ou des nouilles instantanées qui rempliraient son estomac le temps d'une soirée, mais rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie. D'autant plus qu'il devait économiser le plus d'argent possible, étant donné que son budget du mois restait limité aux envois de fonds de son oncle, certes réguliers, mais de plus en plus mince à cause de la conjoncture actuelle. Cela le faisait réfléchir à l'éventualité de chercher un petit boulot à côté de ses études si jamais il ne pouvait plus subsister à ses besoins, qui plus est avec les frais médicaux exorbitants qu'il se retrouvait à payer malgré lui. Ce n'était pas en plus comme si ces médicaments avaient un réel effet sur sa santé...

Le lycéen se déshabilla lentement pour passer une tenue plus confortable puis choisit au hasard un plat pré-cuisiné qu'il mis à chauffer dix minutes. Il se restaura dans un silence le plus complet, appréciant le calme intérieur de son appartement sans rien pour le troubler, tout étant hermétiquement clos aux agressions extérieures. C'était comme une bulle repliée sur elle-même dans laquelle rien, ni personne n'avait le droit d'entrer. C'était son monde à lui. Celui qu'aucun de ses camarades, même pas Kuroko, ne pourrait imaginer une seconde en voyant le comportement sociable du jeune homme. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce semi-hermitage qu'il ressentait le besoin de multiplier les contacts, ou peut-être était-ce simplement pour qu'aucun doute ne soit mis sur lui et sa situation familiale.

Kise ne voulait pas que l'on découvre quel genre de vie il menait, car il s'attirerait à coup sûr, la pitié de certains, l'opportunisme des autres.

Le seul auquel il aurait été susceptible d'avouer une partie de sa vraie nature serait Tetsuya mais il attendait encore un peu, non pas par manque de confiance, mais par appréhension de la réaction du garçon aux yeux bleus. Après tout, c'était toute une image qui se brisait, quand bien même il ne cachait pas vraiment de sombre secret. Mais aux yeux de Ryouta, c'en était un, très précieux même. Peut-être un jour, parviendra-t-il à ouvrir un tant soit peu son coeur, et risquer par conséquent de se faire blesser par les émotions humaines. Pour le moment en tout cas, il se complaisait dans cette double vie à cheval entre la société et l'isolement.

"Je fais mes devoirs, et je vais me coucher." Se résolu-t-il en terminant son plat sans gourmandise.

Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable, remplis, il le savait, de SMS et de message vocaux de filles et garçons l'invitant à diverses sorties. Ryouta se promit d'y répondre plus tard dans la soirée, se sachant obligé s'il ne voulait pas perdre ses liens sociaux artificiels qui lui permettaient de survivre en dehors de chez lui. Pour être honnête, ses pensées étaient tout ailleurs; tout à l'heure, encore une fois, il avait subi les contrecoups de sa maladie. Mais ce n'est pas tant ce phénomène, qui finalement faisait partie de son quotidien, qui le troublait, mais plutôt ce qui se passa ensuite...

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Le trajet ne durait pas si longtemps que ça, une demi-heure, peut-être moins, mais il pouvait devenir une véritable torture si les conditions devenaient trop désagréables; trop de personnes à l'intérieur comme aux heures de pointe, rendant impossible le moindre mouvement interne au wagon lui était particulièrement insupportable. Il supportait mal la foule, encore moins les espaces trop clos car la plupart du temps, cela finissait généralement plutôt mal pour lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il veillait à ne pas se retrouver dans une telle situation, quitte à être chez lui un peu plus tard ou devoir se lever tôt pour ne pas se retrouver en même temps que tous les étudiants et employés qui partent travailler à la même heure._

_Heureusement pour Kise, cette fois-là, le train était plutôt vide._

_Bien que plusieurs sièges soient libres, l'adolescent préféra rester debout, appuyé contre la porte vitrée du côté où elle n'ouvrait pas, il regarda le paysage urbain défiler sous ses yeux ambre tandis que ses deux écouteurs noirs envoyaient à haute fréquence une des chansons de son groupe de musique japonais préféré. Peut-être parce que c'était une musique plutôt mélancolique, il trouvait qu'elle allait plutôt bien aux tons sanguins qui peignaient les maisons et les routes extérieures à son monde. Quelque part, c'était aussi sans doute son état d'esprit actuel, alliant nostalgie et solitude, qu'il ne pouvait stopper à la pensée d'être bientôt de retour chez lui._

_Le train s'arrêta quelques fois, laissant au garçon blond le soin de calculer qu'il n'était bientôt plus qu'à un seul arrêt de sa station. Le temps était passé étrangement vite, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, lui qui trouvait les choses toujours mornes et sans attraction. C'était sûrement la présence de Kuroko qui lui ramenait ce brin de fraîcheur qui manquait tant dans sa pâle vie. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait bien pouvoir tenir son masque au grand public, mais tant que son cadet restait à ses côtés, il sentait qu'il serait possible pour lui de garder la tête haute encore un petit moment. En espérant juste qu'il ne se brise pas entre-temps._

_Il en était à réfléchir sur son quotidien et les misères qu'il lui apportait quand le train s'arrêta une ultime fois. _

_Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, Kise sentit comme un étrange courant d'air le traverser, précédé immédiatement d'un vertige qu'il n'arriva pas à contrôler tant son intensité le percuta de plein fouet. Il enleva ses écouteurs par réflexe alors que le train repartait, ajoutant la sensation de vitesse et de mouvement à son univers qui était désormais en train de tourner et de s'obscurcir. Appuyé désespérément contre la vitre, il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas attirer l'attention des passagers sur son état, alors qu'il se savait sûrement blanc et transpirant, courbé sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souffrait de perte de conscience, mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour les retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul ou bien entouré._

_Le blondinet tangua de plus en plus. La nausée venait petit à petit tirailler son estomac, à tel point qu'il du s'agripper le ventre pour ne pas rejeter son repas de midi. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, les sons ambiants qui lui parvenaient raisonnaient d'un écho étouffé et lointain, comme s'ils étaient perçus de l'autre côté d'un tunnel. Même sa vision s'assombrissait. Il le pressentait, il allait sûrement s'effondrer par terre, devant la sortie du wagon alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez lui. Ce serait vraiment trop idiot que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance qui allait l'amener dans un hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville alors qu'il avait juste besoin de s'allonger et se couper du monde._

_Ryouta fut sur le point de tourner de l'oeil et allait tomber en avant quand quelque chose attrapa son bras, le rattrapant in extremis de sa chute physique et psychique._

_Ayant d'instinct fermé les yeux en attendant le choc, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Une chaleur. Etrange. Douce. Elle l'enveloppa alors, l'empêchant de tomber sous l'impact. Une étreinte protectrice. Et un son apaisant. Des battements de coeur. Lents. Réguliers. Profonds. En l'espace d'un instant, tout son malaise disparut pour être aspiré dans cette sensation agréable d'être enfermé dans une bulle bienveillante. Instinctivement, il se nicha contre cette masse. Une main, grande, frotta son dos comme pour le réconforter._

_Tout de suite après, le train freina, signe qu'il arrivait au prochain arrêt -le sien-, et donc que son calvaire était terminé. Toute sensation de bien être s'enleva, de même que les bras qui le tenaient. Il sortit sans même regarder, sans même réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, l'air extérieur lui faisant un bien fou et lui redonnant la force nécessaire pour terminer son périple jusqu'à son appartement. Cependant avant de se mettre en route, il jeta un oeil sur le wagon du transport public dont les portes étaient déjà fermées avec un certain regret. Il était pratiquement certain que quelqu'un, qui avait sans doute remarqué son malaise, l'avait tenu pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir et donc l'avait indirectement sauvé. _

_Voyant l'énorme machine de fer s'éloigner jusqu'au terminus, il détourna les talons, persuadé qu'il ne le saura sans doute jamais _

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Sur le coup, il fut tellement pressé et mal qu'il ne pensa pas à vérifier, mais désormais, ses pensées étant claires et son état physique calmé, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris un peu plus en considération cette personne. Dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, il s'allongea dans son lit, sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur son plafond blanc obscurci par l'absence de lumière. Seul la veilleuse mise en place pour les poissons reflétait ses lueurs bleutées sur les murs, donnant la sensation apaisante à Kise d'être immergé dans les fonds marins. À l'heure actuelle, cette simple expérience lui apportait bien plus de quiétude que tous les médicaments qu'il put expérimenter jusque-là.

Une béatitude qu'il n'a expérimenté qu'une seule fois à l'extérieur, il y a de cela quelques heures, quand il sentit la main de cet inconnu le tirer des futurs abysses dans lesquels il plongeait. Et l'emporter dans un monde d'euphorie et de douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru exister un jour.

Sur un dernier sentiment de frustration, il s'endormit, bercé par l'espoir que peut être un jour, les choses iront un peu mieux pour lui.


	3. Fragment 3: Toucher furtif

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Voilà un chapitre assez long, mais qui prépare bien je dirais. Je pensais enchaîner rapidement mais finalement, j'ai pris plus de temps pour poser quelques scènes, c'est mon petit défaut d'écriture. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous à plu ou pas en review ~

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Scene (Warp02) ]_

* * *

Comme à son habitude, en sortant de chez lui ce matin, Midorima avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles tandis que son vélo était tranquillement tiré par Takao. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait s'attendre de la part d'un adolescent de son âge, ce n'était pas de la musique que le jeune homme vert écoutait, mais bel et bien l'horoscope du jour d'Oha-Asa. Il se montra très attentif devant les prédictions pour chaque cas, n'étant pas seulement intéressé par le sien, mais également celui d'autres de ses camarades, certains en particulier. Depuis un certain temps déjà, il sentait quelques signes qui ne trompaient pas, et plus il approfondissait les prédictions, plus ses doutes se voyaient confirmés; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Sa discussion la veille avec Kuroko lui avait confirmé certaines choses, mais également fait peser quelques mystères de plus sur ce qu'il soupçonnait.

Décidé à ne pas laisser des idées noires gâcher sa journée, il remonta son regard vers le paysage filant, profitant plutôt de cette balade quotidienne dont il ne se lasserait jamais, bien plus agréable que la voiture ou les transports en commun. Les maisons défilaient ainsi que les gens, et il se surprit de sentir un sentiment de supériorité monter en lui, comme un roi paradant au milieu du peuple. Beaucoup de personnes le détestaient pour ce trait de caractère arrogant, mais le lycéen vert s'en fichait et assumait publiquement son comportement orgueilleux. Enfin... il y en avait un au moins qui le supportait entièrement, un mystère que ni astrologie, ni voyance n'avaient encore réussi à percer.

Il en était à réfléchir sur les origines de l'altruisme de son camarade de classe lorsqu'il se sentit violemment projeté en avant.

Takao eut à peine le temps de freiner pour éviter le ballon de basket qui s'était mis sur sa route, et manqua in extremis un poteau. Midorima s'accrocha fortement pour ne pas passer au-dessus de lui et, après avoir repris ses esprits, se redressa vivement dans le but d'incendier le petit malin qui s'amusait à provoquer un accident de la route quand toute sa colère fut réduite à néant en voyant la personne concernée. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette ville qu'il aurait aimé ne pas croiser aujourd'hui, c'était bien lui. Mais force est d'admettre que le destin ne lui était pas particulièrement favorable en ce moment. Comme pour accentuer cette ironie, ses écouteurs lui envoyèrent la prévision de son signe:

_"Cancer: cette journée vous sera bénéfique ou non en fonction de votre première rencontre, en dehors de vos fréquentations habituelles. Faites donc bien attention lorsque vous sortez de chez vous. En ce qui concerne le porte-bonheur du jour..."_

Une fois le monologue de la voix féminine finie, il éteignit son appareil pour faire face à l'adolescent mâte qui le toisait depuis tout à l'heure d'un air arrogant, visiblement fier de sa petite plaisanterie qui aurait pu pourtant coûter très cher aux deux cyclistes. Rien ne surprenait pourtant Shintarô de sa part, le sachant imprévisible et inconscient du moment qu'il pouvait se distraire un peu.

"Dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé, il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher, Aomine."

Le concerné se pencha pour récupérer le ballon orange qu'il avait délibérément laissé rouler sur la route pour stopper les deux lycéens puis se redressa pour les regarder avec ce même sourire insolent qui donnait envie de lui donner une paire de claques.

"Épargne moi tes sarcasmes, Midorima." Fit-il sans pour autant laisser transparaître d'agacement dans sa voix

Le concerné fit signe à Takao de ne rien dire, voyant bien que ce dernier devait sûrement se retenir d'intervenir pour dire ses quatre vérités au grand jeune homme. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être énervé contre quelqu'un, lui qui sympathisait avec tout le monde, mais le comportement de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pas tant pour son attitude insupportable, que le fait qu'il s'amuse à titiller Shin-Chan sur des sujets qu'il savait épineux, et se délectait d'avance de voir la réaction de son homologue. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais le regarda avec insistance, l'air de dire qu'il allait régler cette affaire lui-même.

Takao savait bien que de toute façon, il n'était pas en position d'exprimer quoi que ce soit...

"Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu empruntes cette route pour aller de chez toi jusqu'au lycée."

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Aomine habitait même à l'opposé de chez lui, ce qui supposait qu'il du faire un détour exprès pour le voir. Il le savait très bien, c'est pourquoi il ne chercha même pas à s'en cacher et préféra plutôt aller directement au coeur du sujet.

"Tu as parlé à Tetsu hier, pas vrai?"

Shintarô soupira en remontant ses lunettes. Il ne savait pas comment cet idiot de Daiki avait eut vent de sa petite conversation avec Kuroko, mais c'était mauvais pour lui. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été dans la même classe, les deux garçons bleutés se voyaient de temps à autre en dehors des cours pour jouer au basket depuis le début de l'année dernière, bien que le plus petit des deux n'ait jamais vraiment voulu donner suite à leur relation à l'intérieur du cadre scolaire. Cependant, le plus grand avait continué à l'observer de loin sans qu'il s'en rende compte et, voyant que Midorima également s'intéressait à lui, les avait un peu plus surveillé tous les deux. Bien qu'il eut peur au début de ce que donnerait leur fréquentation, rien de grave n'en avait mystérieusement découlé.

Le superstitieux soutint son regard dur et suspicieux.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parler, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas ce que je pense." Avertit le bronzé d'un ton menaçant.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant, alors en quoi ça te dérange? De toute façon je préfère te rassurer, je n'ai absolument aucune vue sur lui."

"Je n'en doute pas, si tu avais voulu tenter quelque chose, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps."

"Surtout que tu étais là pour veiller au grain, pas vrai?"

Celui qui assistait depuis le début à cet échange verbal sentait que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait très bien le réel sujet de leur conversation. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre les deux grands adolescents; trois ans qu'ils partageaient la même classe au lycée, et trois ans qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se supporter. Personne ne pouvait vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Midorima invoquait l'incompatibilité de leur groupe sanguin, Aomine prétendait que c'était tout simplement dans leur nature de ne pas s'entendre. Toujours est-il que le garçon au teint mate ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas eu sa réponse.

Le jeune homme vert s'installa de nouveau et fit signe à Takao de reprendre les pédales. Cela n'empêcha pas bien sûr le plus grand de les suivre, mais au moins ils n'arriveraient pas en retard.

"Je n'ai rien dit de compromettant sur nous ou sur _lui_." Déclara Shintarô d'un ton assuré. "Je voulais simplement vérifier son état pour voir l'évolution des choses."

"En quoi cela t'avancerait-il? Je croyais qu'ils te répugnaient..." Questionna Daiki au pas de course.

"Ils me répugnent. Cela me sert à savoir justement jusqu'à quel point je dois rester éloigné d'eux... et comme je le soupçonnais, il n'arrivera plus à se contenir très longtemps."

"Tu veux dire que..."

"Oui, ça a probablement déjà commencé."

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais à peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête qu'il vit qu'Aomine avait pris la prochaine intersection pour continuer son chemin ailleurs, sans même prendre le temps de le remercier, ou au moins le saluer de son renseignement. L'adolescent aux lunettes avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette réaction, et se prit tout d'un coup à regretter d'avoir informé le sportif sans réfléchir aux conséquences qui en découleraient. Il tenta en vain de se réconforter en se disant que de toute façon, ça se serait su d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais les faits étaient là, et il savait que les choses allaient vite s'enchaîner désormais.

Diantre, avec une telle rencontre, s'il suivait les conseils de son horoscope; il devait s'attendre au pire pour la suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette journée aurait dû être tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour les deux jeunes hommes, mais comme l'avait prévu l'horoscope de Midorima pour eux aussi, tout était destiné à aller de travers.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient cours de chimie spécial, car c'était un atelier d'expérience comme ils en avaient un toutes les deux semaines ce jour précis. La plupart du temps, il se faisait en groupe, c'est pourquoi Kuroko et Kise prêtaient attention à se retrouver ensemble avant que le plus populaire des deux ne soit assailli par des camarades. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment doué pour faire chauffer une éprouvette au bec busen, mais il fallait croire qu'aux yeux de ses fans, tout ce qu'il entreprenait devenait immédiatement formidable, au point qu'il faille en faire tout un spectacle. Si au départ c'était plutôt flatteur, l'harcelé trouvait cela lassant et même plutôt agaçant à la longue.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant cela qui donnait si peu de motivation à Kise et, surtout, Kuroko pour se rendre en cours, mais plutôt de savoir qui était responsable d'eux. Ce professeur était plutôt connu au sein du lycée, car ses méthodes, bien que radicales, donnaient des résultats étonnants sur n'importe lequel de ses élèves. Bien qu'il ne s'occupât que de lycéens, il en profitait également pour faire des recherches à côté, qui, paraît-il, firent récompenser plus d'une fois pour leur brillant scientifique. Déjà jeune, et pourtant son parcours si prometteur ne faisait que commencer, attisant la jalousie de beaucoup de ses collègues. Néanmoins, s'il demeurait irréprochable pour son travail, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de sa personnalité, encore moins de sa pédagogie.

Akashi Seijurô, leur professeur de Physique-Chimie, et également de biologie.

Personne ne pouvait vraiment dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, tant son visage était parfois effrayant. Beaucoup d'élèves se seraient plaints de son comportement parfois à la limite de la légalité, mais faute de preuves et surtout, à cause de sa renommée, aucune affaire n'eut de suite. Kuroko et Kise n'échappaient pas à la règle et trouvaient leur professeur particulièrement désagréable lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui. Tout le monde s'entendait unanimement sur le fait qu'il était quasi impossible de se détendre quand il était dans les parages, rendant ses cours particulièrement éprouvants pour ceux qui avaient des difficultés ou qui n'étaient tout simplement pas concentrés.

Cependant, le cours commençait bientôt, et la mort dans l'âme, ils durent se résigner à s'y rendre, la salle étant située au deuxième étage.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce qu'ils redoutèrent arriva en sachant que cet étage abritait également les salles de classe des troisièmes années, en voyant au loin des élèves de la classe de Midorima et Aomine. Ils se crispèrent en même temps, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber sur l'un ou sur l'autre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans "l'antre du démon" -salle de science n°3 affectueusement surnommé par l'intégralité du lycée, officiellement attribuée à Akashi-sensei. Une boule au ventre, ils passèrent le dos droit, le regard au loin, se faisant le plus discret qu'ils puissent puis précipitèrent le pas en s'apercevant qu'aucun des deux aînés qu'ils redoutaient tant n'était dans le coin.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la pièce visée qu'ils relâchèrent la tension dans un bruyant soupir.

"Décidément, les senpais ne nous facilitent pas la vie." Plaisanta Kise en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Tu en aurais fait partie si tu n'avais pas redoublé, Kise-kun."

"Méchant!"

Tandis que le blondinet partit sur une crise de larmes en maugréant que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était malade, Kuroko sentit soudain son attention attirée ailleurs.

En effet, plus loin à quelques mètres d'eux, debout dans le couloir les bras croisés et le dos appuyé contre le mur dans une position décontractée se tenait Kagami, sans doute dans l'attente du cours. Sûrement était-il venu ici pour ne pas subir le bruit des bavardages à l'intérieur de la salle de chimie. Comme à son habitude, ses pupilles carmins envoyaient des éclairs, à croire que son pire ennemi se tenait toujours dans son champ de vision. Beaucoup passaient leur chemin sans demander leur reste, le trouvant beaucoup trop effrayant, ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de Kise qui avait déjà son lot en ce qui concernait les types rancuniers laissant toujours croire à leur prochain qu'il venait d'insulter leur génitrice.

Kuroko ne se défila pas.

En vérité, il trouvait cette intensité dans son regard assez envoutante. Lui même se faisait souvent reprocher d'être mou, sans caractère et transparent, alors se retrouver en face de quelqu'un qui s'imposait autant par sa présence lui faisait quelque chose sans qu'il arrive à l'expliquer. Il était encore assez loin du grand adolescent pour que ce dernier le remarque, c'est pourquoi il ne se gêna pas pour le scruter de haut en bas sans inhibition. Comme le bleuté s'y attendait, sa carrure était assez forte, sa musculature bien au-delà de la moyenne, au point qu'il se demanda si Kagami pratiquait un sport en dehors de l'école. Vu sa grande taille, ses mollets puissants et ses bras développés, il penchait pour un sport en particulier, mais il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs...

Enfin Taïga semblait avoir remarqué son petit manège, et sursauta littéralement en se rendant compte qu'il était fixé d'un oeil aussi calculateur:

"Depuis quand tu es là, enfoiré!" Rugit-il sans se soucier de se faire remarquer par un surveillant.

"Je suis là depuis le début." Répondit simplement Tetsuya comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il sentit soudain un poids sur sa tête qui l'écrasait, se rendant compte par la suite que le jeune homme rouge était sur le point de lui fracasser le crâne pour se moquer aussi ouvertement de lui. Cependant, malgré l'aura meurtrière qui dégageait de lui, Kagami ne commit pas l'irréparable et relâcha simplement Kuroko, non sans le traiter de divers noms d'oiseaux. Le frêle garçon était cependant assez loin de se formaliser de cette démonstration de violence, plutôt occupé à calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'affolaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il n'avait fait que le toucher, et pourtant, il se sentait comme si on venait de lui faire bien plus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette sensation...

Avant de ne pas perdre totalement la raison, il préféra prendre congé pour rejoindre Kise qui enfilait déjà sa blouse blanche, s'attirant au passage de nouvels éloges sur son style de la part de ses fans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré ce petit incident qui l'avait précédé, le cours se déroula étonnement sans entrave. Le professeur Akashi devait s'être levé du bon pied car personne n'eut, pour le moment, à se plaindre de harcèlement de sa part, chose quasi exceptionnelle. Le seul point peut-être négatif d'un certain point de vue était la mise en place des groupes, à trois ou à quatre, l'enseignant décidant arbitrairement de répartir ses élèves sans évidemment accepter une seule remarque quant à ses placements. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Kise et Kuroko étaient ensemble. La mauvaise, c'est que Kagami faisait également partie de leur groupe de travail, et ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que le rouquin se comportait comme un loup solitaire pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Qui plus est, il n'avait pas peur, contrairement aux autres, de s'opposer au professeur par son agressivité naturelle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenu, et ce dés sa première marque d'insolence; Taïga faillit se faire éborgner par des ciseaux tenus de la main de son professeur. Bien que beaucoup de jeunes furent témoins de la scène, dont Kuroko, personne n'osa rapporter les faits plus haut, et cet incident resta un des nombreux cas qui pèseraient lourd dans le dossier d'Akashi si cela se savait. Cependant, rien ne saura su, c'est pourquoi il était fréquent de voir régulièrement les deux hommes rouges se toiser comme s'ils allaient se tuer l'un l'autre. C'était également une des raisons de stress intense des élèves de seconde année de cette classe lorsqu'ils avaient ce cours, ne sachant jamais si ça se finirait en bain de sang.

Ils furent heureux de constater qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie pour le moment de chercher des poux sur la tête de l'autre. Kuroko remarqua en effet que son camarade semblait assez distrait pour une raison qui lui échappait; Kise du le reprendre à deux fois avant qu'il ne se trompe de fiole et ne déclenche une catastrophe dans la salle. Le blondinet, malgré tous ses efforts pour se montrer aimable, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ce concentré de sauvagerie, qui lui rappelait désagréablement quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré tout, le trio réussit à faire une bonne partie de l'expérience sans encombre, et s'assurer par là une bonne note pour leur examen.

C'était sans compter sur leur malchance du jour dont les étoiles avaient décidé de leur faire cadeau.

En l'occurrence, Kagami ne se sentait en effet pas très bien depuis le début du cours, et même avant le commencement de ce dernier. Dès qu'il avait adressé la parole à Kuroko pour être exacte. Après avoir incendié son camarade sur sa manie d'apparaître et disparaître sans prévenir, sa colère avait rapidement laissée place à un étrange coton dont il peinait à se défaire. La sensation s'était renforcée quand il intégra son groupe, sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose. A mi-chemin entre la fatigue et l'euphorie, il perdit toute férocité pour sombrer dans une espèce de somnolence qui lui donnait de la peine à garder contact avec le monde réel. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: il fit un faux mouvement et se renversa une partie de leur expérience sur la main.

Entre deux cris de panique, l'adolescent baraqué se rinça rapidement la main au robinet sous l'oeil critique de l'enseignant qui devait sans doute mourir d'envie de lui verser le reste du récipient histoire de lui apprendre à avoir la tête dans les nuages pendant une expérience. Néanmoins il n'en fit étrangement rien, et lui ordonna plutôt d'aller à l'infirmerie chercher de quoi panser la brûlure -car oui, le produit était corrosif- et se faire un pensement. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, et ça aurait sans doute été parfait, si l'homme aux yeux vairons n'avait pas décidé qu'étant donné l'état semi-conscient de son élève, il valait mieux qu'il soit accompagné par un de ses camarades histoire de s'assurer qu'il arrive sain et sauf.

Pourquoi, parmi la trentaine d'étudiants remplissant cette salle, Kuroko fut le seul à se porter volontaire?

Il ne put malheureusement y couper, voyant l'impatience de son professeur -il était téméraire, pas suicidaire, d'autant plus que la brûlure le faisait atrocement souffrir maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son bras sous l'eau froide. Kagami abandonna pour cette fois et quitta la salle de chimie avec Kuroko sous l'oeil inquiet de Kise et de ses autres camarades qui se demandaient ce qui était passé par la tête du bleuté, et s'il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver tout seul face à cette brute épaisse. Akashi décida de couper court à toute discussion et polémique sur le courage de l'homme-fantôme, et leur ordonna plutôt de reprendre leur travail, assignant au passage Ryouta à un autre groupe étant donné qu'il était désormais tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko et Kagami avaient réussi à gagner l'infirmerie dans le calme le plus complet.

Située au rez de chaussée dans un coin isolé du bâtiment, ils peinèrent à la retrouver et durent demander leur chemin à un surveillant. Fort heureusement pour eux, l'infirmière était encore de service à ce moment, et pu s'occuper de l'adolescent rouge sans problème. La pommade appliquée et le bandage fait, elle les rassura sur la gravité minime de la blessure mais leur conseilla de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Les étudiants acquiescèrent sans réelle conviction, agaçant la femme de soin face à une telle négligence sans savoir que le désintérêt flagrant des deux jeunes hommes n'était pas tant une marque d'insolence mais de malaise qu'il y avait entre eux.

Une fois ses services finirent, la femme en blanc les congédia, laissant le duo livré à lui-même.

La logique voulu qu'ils retournent le plus rapidement en classe pour ne pas manquer le reste du cours, mais sans savoir la raison, ils furent incapables l'un comme l'autre de se dépêcher. Leurs pas extrêmement lents bougeaient de manière synchrone sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans une torpeur, ne calculant même pas la présence de l'autre, comme un mécanisme inconscient qui les poussait à avancer ensemble. Taïga n'arrivait pas à protester le fait que Tetsuya restait à ses côtés alors qu'il aurait préféré qu'il reparte dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Le plus petit non plus, se contentant de le suivre silencieusement sans pour autant cacher sa présence comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

À travers la brume qui paralysait ses sens, le rouquin réussit à s'interroger sur les raisons d'un comportement aussi passif de sa part. Ce n'est pas comme s'il appréciait la compagnie de Kuroko; il le connaissait à peine. Enfin... il le connaissait en tant que camarade de classe et savait quelques petites choses sur lui, sans plus. Il était sûr que l'inverse était vrai, et que le bleuté ne lui prêtait aucune attention. À part peut-être ces quelques fois où il le surprit à côté de lui pour d'obscures raisons. À chaque fois, le frêle adolescent ne s'expliquait pas et s'éloignait sans demander son reste, mais le plus grand avait l'impression que ces apparitions n'étaient pas toutes dues au hasard.

Ils atteignirent bientôt les escaliers, non sans un certains soulagement de la part de Kagami qui n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on le surprenne avec Kuroko. Qui sait après si les gens ne s'imagineraient pas qu'ils sont amis...

Son pied allait se poser sur la première marche sans se soucier de savoir s'il était suivi quand il sentit une paire de bras minces enlacer son ventre par-derrière, partageant sa chaleur corporelle. Surpris, il se figea sur place, n'étant pas sûr de savoir qui venait de le prendre comme cela, ou plutôt ayant peur de deviner puisqu'une seule personne était assez proche physiquement de lui pour accomplir cet exploit. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun des deux adolescents ne firent ou dirent quoi que ce soit, leur respiration seule témoin de leur présence dans cet endroit à la fois isolé, mais aussi à portée de vue du premier venu.

Finalement, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Taïga se saisit des deux poignets pour forcer leur propriétaire à le relâcher -chose facile étant donné la faiblesse de ce dernier.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?" Demande-il d'une voix peu rassurante.

"Tu devrais faire attention à toi."

"Ah? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes tout d'un coup?"

"Kagami-kun, tu te comportes étrangement aujourd'hui..." Répondit simplement le plus fragile d'une voix indéfinissable

"Tu te fiches de moi!"

Clairement, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité en disant cela, car celui qui se comportait le plus bizarrement ici, c'était bien Kuroko. D'abord il le regardait étrangement sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ensuite il insistait pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie -pour faire plaisir à monsieur Akashi - et pour finir, il le coinçait dans les escaliers pour l'enlacer par-derrière sans prévenir. Taïga ne savait pas ce que ce gars avait comme problème dans sa tête, mais il avait besoin au plus vite de se faire soigner auprès d'un spécialiste. Cependant, Tetsuya ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, continuant de supporter ses éclairs rouges de ses billes azur sans broncher, faisant preuve d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

Voilà bien une chose qu'on pouvait lui reconnaître: son stoïcisme face à la colère de Kagami.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" Reprit ce dernier avec plus de calme.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien..." Expliqua sagement Kuroko. "Tu es très absent en ce moment."

"..."

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus venait de mettre le doigt au beau milieu du problème de son camarade de classe qui, sur le coup, ne put rien répliquer. Il n'aurait en effet jamais imaginé que ce soit le plus effacé de ses camarades de classe qui remarque cela. Sûrement était-il bien plus observateur qu'il ne laissait le croire, surtout avec sa terrible discrétion et le fait que Dame hasard aimait faire se croiser et s'entrecroiser leur chemin. Mais même avec cela, le plus grand des deux sentit une étrange boule se former dans son ventre, comme si ce n'était pas si inattendu de sa part, et s'étonna d'en être presque content. Il voulait être irrité que quelqu'un lise si facilement en lui, se sentir persécuté dans sa propre intimité, mais n'arrivait pas à attiser ce feu, pourtant si facile à faire jaillir en lui.

Comme si Kuroko avait un effet calmant sur lui...

"Je suis juste un peu fatigué... ça passera vite." Se contenta de servir Kagami en guise de réponse.

Comprenant qu'il n'aura rien de plus comme explication, l'adolescent aux yeux ronds accepta cette simple phrase qui était déjà en soi véritable exploit de la part d'une personne aussi asociale que lui.

Après ce court échange, ils reprirent le chemin de la salle de chimie sans échanger plus de mots ou de regard. L'enseignant aux cheveux carmin se tenait déjà prêt pour les accueillir, et ce furent des regards mi-inquiets, mi-intrigués qu'ils reçurent de la part de leurs camarades quant au temps qu'ils prirent pour revenir ainsi que la blessure de Taïga. Ryouta se précipita sur Tetsuya pour l'assommer de questions, auxquelles il ne répondit que vaguement ou pas du tout, jetant de temps à autre des regards en coin sur le roux qui préféra l'ignorer, maintenant qu'il se savait épié dans ses faits et gestes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il trouvait cela réellement désagréable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme d'habitude à la fin des cours, deux élèves furent désignés pour nettoyer une salle de classe, incluant le coup de balais au sol, le réaménagement des pupitres, la vidange des poubelles et le nettoyage du tableau. Ce système était loin d'être rare au sein des établissements scolaires au Japon, permettait soi-disant d'intégrer les étudiants dans la vie du lycée et épargnait au budget de devoir souffrir d'une perte en matière d'employé public quotidien. Personne ne songeait plus vraiment à contester, car les lycéens étaient assez nombreux pour que le labeur ne dure pas trop de temps.

Chaque semaine, le duo changeait pour permettre à tous les jeunes de donner leur participation, le tout étant organisé sur un carnet à charge du président du conseil des élèves. On laissait aux élèves l'initiative de venir s'inscrire d'eux-mêmes sur le registre la première semaine de l'année puis ensuite, les délégués se chargeaient de nommer arbitrairement la paire, indépendamment de sa classe, son sexe ou son nom de famille. Seul la liste des élèves entiers du lycée était leur seul guide. Ainsi il arrivait parfois que, leur tour venue, certains étudiants fussent surpris, et parfois mécontent, de voir leur partenaire, mais n'avaient d'autres choix que de se plier à cette tâche ingrate. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de faire le ménage ensemble pendant une semaine, ils pouvaient donc bien se faire une raison.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas pour Kise Ryouta.

Le grand blond ne savait pas si quelqu'un à l'intérieur de ce lycée le haïssait, ou peut-être quelqu'un à l'extérieur - qui sait- mais il avait l'impression que l'on agissait contre lui. Il se prit d'une certaine ironie à vouloir demander à Midorimacchi qu'elles furent les prévisions de l'horoscope pour son signe aujourd'hui, histoire de voir à quel point sa malchance était écrite depuis le début. Il ne savait sûrement pas à quel point il avait raison, étant donné que son ancien voisin de table avait sans doute passé une journée aussi mauvaise que la sienne, si ce n'est pire, justement à cause de ses prédictions néfastes, d'autant plus qu'il avait finit par arriver en retard malgré tout.

Ce serait logique, en sachant que son partenaire de cette semaine était Aomine Daiki.

Le grand adolescent musclé était venu le voir en fin d'après-midi pendant l'interclasse pour le prévenir avec son amabilité habituelle. Bien lui en pris, étant donné que Kise n'était même pas informé, ni que son tour était venu, ni évidemment qu'Aomine était son binôme, auquel cas il serait allé dès le début de l'année rectifier cela. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il était bien trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, et se résigna à devoir passer une heure, deux maxis, en compagnie du troisième année et de son humeur aussi lumineuse que le teint de sa peau. Même Kuroko ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui, se contentant de lui souhaiter bon courage avant de repartir chez lui une fois l'heure arrivée.

"Je m'occupe des tables et du sol, et toi de la poubelle et du tableau, ça te va?" Demanda Ryouta une fois seul avec le fauve.

"Peu importe."

Prenant cette réponse comme affirmative, le blondinet sortit ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre un petit coup de propre dans la pièce pendant que son homologue sortit le sachet plastique de la corbeille pour la nouer. Cela permis à Kise de se détendre un peu, le temps qu'il aille la mettre avec celle des autres élèves chargés de la même tâche. Profitant du moment de répit, il ne s'en montra pas moins productif et en moins de temps qu'il lui fallait pour le dire, l'ensemble de la salle de classe était à peu près épurée. Son coup de balais fut superficiel; entre les pupitres et à ras les meubles sans jamais les déplacer pour couvrir plus d'espace, mais il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de pousser une armoire juste pour récupérer quelques centimètres de de poussière en plus. D'autres maniaques s'en chargeraient pour lui.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il entreprit de réarranger la disposition des tables de travail que certains avaient déplacées, peut-être pour un atelier dans le cadre d'un cours quelconque. Il ne pouvait le dire, étant donné que les classes assignées aux élèves chargés de nettoyage relevaient du hasard, celle-ci n'était pas la sienne. Il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher, signalant que son moment de tranquillité et sérénité allait bientôt arriver à son terme. Fort heureusement pour lui, à son retour, Aomine ne le harcela pas avec son agressivité, mais entreprit de ramasser le seau et quitter une nouvelle fois la salle. Il revint après quelques minutes, le récipient rempli d'eau savonneuse dans lequel trempait une éponge.

Les bruits humides firent comprendre au garçon aux yeux ambre qu'il nettoyait le tableau.

Satisfait, il ne délaissa pas son propre travail et s'attela à remettre l'espace dans un cadre un peu plus harmonieux, ayant presque l'impression qu'il allait peut-être finir cette journée sans accroc (si on ne comptait pas l'inquiétante scène en chimie avec Kagami et Kuroko). Alors qu'il transportait une chaise, son attention fut attirée par un objet qui venait visiblement d'atterrir par terre pour aller rouler plus loin. Curieux, il s'accroupit pour ramasser le fuyard qui s'avérait être une vis, sans doute échappé du matériel bien âgé. N'ayant ni les outils, ni l'envie de faire du bricolage à un moment pareil, il décida qu'il irait la poser sur le bureau du professeur qui déciderait mieux que lui quoi en faire.

Alors qu'il allait se redresser dans le but de finir sa tâche, il sentit soudain une présence imposante dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Aomine était sans doute juste derrière lui, et préfera de ce fait l'ignorer tant qu'il ne l'eut pas interpellé clairement.

Cependant, autre chose le fit s'arrêter dans toutes ses décisions.

Une sensation.

Humide.

Dans sa nuque.

Il se figea sur place, soudain paniqué de savoir d'où pouvait bien provenir l'eau qui allait bientôt couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il se rappela que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était en possession d'une éponge mouillée, et il se sentit d'autant plus paniqué d'imaginer que ce fut Daiki qui lui jouait une mauvaise blague. Surtout qu'au fond, il ne l'imaginait pas capable de faire une chose pareille.

Sa confusion atteignit son paroxysme quand le bout de ce qui était sûrement des doigts frôlèrent l'arrière de son cou, déclenchant involontairement des frissons dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine était en train de lui faire? Il ne le savait pas, et pour être honnête, il se sentait de moins en moins apte à y réfléchir. Son esprit se brouillait, ses sens étaient exacerbés; il peinait même à tenir sur ses deux jambes, toujours pliées du fait de sa position de moins en moins confortable. Il tenta en vain de calmer sa respiration érotique, qui aurait sans doute paru étrange pour n'importe qui dans cette situation. Et puis il y avait cette odeur, plus forte que jamais...

N'y tenant plus, et au diable les réflexions, ses réflexes étant bien trop puissants, il se retourna vivement tout en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour inciter son camarade à s'en éloigner.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Ce fut moins l'expression qu'il ne pouvait définir, entre sérieuse et concernée, d'Aomine que la réalisation que ses doigts comme ceux de son vis-à-vis étaient parfaitement secs. Plus encore, l'eau qu'il avait pourtant senti couler sur sa peau venait de disparaître, comme si elle s'était évaporée en l'espace que quelques secondes. Kise était complètement perdu: il ne l'avait pourtant pas imaginé, sa nuque fut mouillée, quand bien même il fallut qu'il la touche pour que ça disparaisse. Était-il en train de perdre tout sens commun, ou bien la présence d'Aomine le stressait tellement qu'il se laissait aller à des troubles physiques?

"Rien..." Déclara Daiki avant de s'éloigner .

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il soit sorti de la pièce pour aller vider le seau dans les toilettes que Ryouta se permit de reprendre sa respiration.

Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais très clairement, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps s'il devait subir ce genre de phénomène à chaque fois que le basané était à une telle proximité. Heureusement, la fin de leur collaboration journalière se passa sans entrave; Kise termina de remettre en place le mobilier en prenant soin de surveiller ses arrières vis-à-vis d'Aomine, au cas où l'envie lui reviendrait de lui refaire un mauvais coup. Mais ce dernier ne tenta rien de plus, gardant ses distances plus que nécessaire, ne se manifestant que pour saluer son camarade avant de quitter la pièce une fois son labeur terminé.

Le blondinet put donc repartir chez lui, soulagé de rentrer en un seul morceau


	4. Fragment 4: Plaisir coupable

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Attention, c'est vraiment à partir d'ici qu'on tombe dans l'ambiance creepy-glauque de cette histoire, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. (relisez bien tous les genres que j'ai mis). Sinon, je souhaite au passage bon courage aux gens dans leurs révisions et leurs examens, moi même je suis pas mal occupé. Mais en attendant, bonne lecture ~

_[ Instinct - OST Sweet Pool ]_

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque son train repartit de sa station, le laissant désormais seul face au sombre chemin qui le menait chez lui. Cette fois, il n'avait pas pris de détours pour rentrer, empruntant immédiatement le prochain train sans attendre, autant par peur de laisser le temps passer jusqu'à une nuit noire qui amplifierait sa phobie qu'une envie pressante d'être au calme. Cette fois-ci, le voyage en train se passa presque normalement et Ryouta s'était senti comme à la fin du parcours du combattant en franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son prochain arrêt.

N'aimant pas cette ambiance sordide, Kise s'était dépêché de presser le pas sur la route peu éclairée de son quartier, regrettant le nombre limité de lampadaires publics. Il s'appliqua à garder une marche régulière, préférant regarder droit devant lui plutôt que sur les côtés ou pire, derrière lui. En effet, le blondinet avait la désagréable sensation d'être suivi, malgré l'absence évidente de présence humaine autour de lui ou de bruits de pas autres que les siens. Personne n'aurait vraiment d'intérêt à le stalker jusqu'au chemin de sa demeure, malgré sa popularité; ses camarades étaient respectueux et savaient garder leurs distances suffisantes. Qui plus est, Kise ne rentrait jamais à horaire régulier.

Cette constatation ne le rassurait pourtant pas, bien au contraire. Car en effet, il avait plus l'impression que son guetteur n'était pas tant une personne qu'un de ces monstres cachés sous le lit qui hantaient le fantasme de tout souvenir d'enfance. Il rampait, grouillait dans des endroits sombres, comme s'il n'aimait pas la lumière dans laquelle Ryouta s'appliquait à avancer. Ce dernier se sentait de moins en moins rassuré et préféra accélérer le rythme sans jamais s'arrêter, ayant l'intime conviction qu'une seule hésitation de sa part laisserait une opportunité à son suiveur de l'attaquer et l'entraîner avec lui dans son antre cachée sous terre. Ne pas regarder ailleurs, surtout pas en retrait, et ne pas s'arrêter.

"Si tu ne les vois pas, ils ne te voient pas" disait un dicton très célèbre sur les peurs et fantasmes cauchemardesques.

Son rythme cardiaque accélérait au fur et à mesure que la distance du chemin jusqu'à ce qui représentait pour lui un abri diminuait. Il était tellement stressé qu'il ne prit pas la peine entre temps de reprendre son souffle, rendant sa course d'autant plus pénible. C'est pourquoi ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit les escaliers de son immeuble qu'il s'autorisa à respirer, le temps de trouver ses clefs tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait en effet rien à ses trousses. Cependant, loin d'être rassuré -il pouvait très bien se cacher- il continua son ascension, par peur de se faire rattraper par le monstre imaginaire.

Lorsque la porte de son appartement claqua, le bruit sourd resonna comme le son de la libération.

Kise se laissa aller contre le mur après avoir verrouillé l'entrée; enfin cette dure journée était enfin terminée!

Il expira profondément pour retrouver son calme avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était rentré.

Posant ses affaires sur la table du salon, le blondinet jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge après avoir allumé la grande lumière. Sept heures et demie. L'heure était déjà bien avancée; il décida de remettre ses devoirs à plus tard et de directement se faire à manger étant donné que son estomac criait famine. Ses ramens furent terminées en dix minutes, sans réel effort ou dégustation, plus par la nécessité de ne pas gargouiller à trois heures du matin. Il jeta le pot vide et les baguettes dans sa poubelle, heureux de ne pas avoir de vaisselle, dont il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en occuper avant le week-end. Il préféra ne pas regarde son téléphone portable tout de suite, redoutant les messages et appels manqués de la part de personnes dont il n'avait que faire.

Il était tard, mais Kise décida quand même de prendre un bain avant d'aller se coucher, histoire de se détendre dans l'espoir de passer une nuit un tant soi peu agréable. Il savait qu'il apprécierait d'autant plus son bain qu'il n'aura rien à faire après, si ce n'est s'allonger dans son lit et laisser ses couvertures perpétuer la sensation du chaud cocon qu'il appréciait tant lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans l'eau. Alléché par cette perspective, il se hâta de ranger toutes ses affaires pour préparer le lendemain puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en déboutonnant déjà sa chemise pour ne perdre aucune seconde de son futur moment de relaxation. Il ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau chaude, accompagné de l'eau froide pour ne pas s'ébouillanter, enlevant le reste de ses habits pendant que la baignoire se remplissait.

La buée envahit peu à peu la salle de bain, rendant bientôt le reflet de Ryouta impossible à distinguer dans le miroir. Il se lava rapidement le corps avec son pommeau de douche et du savon gras avant de se rincer puis rentra enfin dans le bain tant attendu.

L'immersion dans l'eau tiède absorba l'intégralité de son stress de la journée pour ne laisser en lui que des muscles désormais souples et détendus. Une sensation de bien-être le pris, le laissant s'enfoncer entièrement dans le flot pour ne laisser dépasser que sa tête, déjà rosi par la vapeur se dégageant de l'humidité ambiante. A moitier allongé mais les jambes plier à cause de sa longueur, il fit le vide dans son esprit, repensant désormais à tête posée aux derniers événements de la semaine; les rumeurs sur Midorimacchi, l'étrange relation entre Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi, le professeur de chimie dérangé et puis surtout, Aomine...

L'adolescent au teint mat restait pour lui une énigme sur laquelle il avait beau se pencher, aucune solution ne se dessinait. Un casse-tête chinois de relation sociale qu'il pouvait retourner dans tous les sens sans jamais trouver un moyen de le résoudre, combien même il mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde. Jusqu'à présent, aucune personne n'avait été aussi insensible à ses charmes et à ses sourires, même Midorima s'était senti, au bout d'un moment, obligé de lui répondre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix en mettant les points sur les i. Mais Aomine ne lui répondait jamais, que ce soit positivement ou négativement, comme s'il faisait exprès de laisser planer un voile de mystère sur ses véritables pensées.

Kise ne pouvait même pas être sûr en affirmant qu'Aomine le détestait. Mais la façon dont il se comporta plus tôt laissait un énorme doute sur ses véritables intentions; être en binôme avec le jeune homme aux yeux ambre ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé, prouvant qu'il le supportait un minimum sinon il serait allé changer. Mais en même temps, pourquoi persistait-il à garder le silence? Tout à l'heure, il avait semblé chercher un contact physique par le biais d'une mauvaise blague; peut-être était-il tout simplement maladroit avec les relations humaines. Cette explication semblait logique, mais ne correspondait absolument pas à l'image de Daiki; il n'émanait de lui aucune hésitation, aucune timidité et aucune introversion.

Plus Ryouta y réfléchissait, et plus il s'embrouillait dans ses idées.

La vapeur semblait s'être incrustée dans sa tête, rendant son cerveau plus lent à réagir, ses cinq sens brouillés par ce nuage humide et artificiel. La tête posée contre le mur froid de la pièce ne suffisait pas à lui permettre de reprendre un peu de contenance, tant la chaleur qui se dégageait de la pièce était élevée. Un peu trop même. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir réglé le chauffage de la salle de bain à un si haut degré, et l'eau de sa baignoire, qui aurait dû normalement baisser avec le temps, ne cessait de grimper, au point que Kise finissait par avoir l'impression de bouillir dans une casserole. Mais ses muscles étaient beaucoup trop ramollis pour lui permettre de réagir immédiatement, et il se laissa aller plus profondément dans l'eau, ses yeux ambres toujours fixés sur le plafond.

D'un réflexe, il posa sa main sur sa nuque puis l'enleva immédiatement, sentant quelque chose de fluide couler le long de ses vertèbres.

"Mmh?"

Bien sûr, cela aurait dû être normal étant donné qu'il s'était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Mais étrangement, sa peau était déjà sèche, imprégnée du liquide, chose qui poussa le blond à lever ses doigts devant son visage pour vérifier. Son teint pêche était recouvert d'une nuance carmin. Du sang. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi Aomine avait voulu le toucher tantôt mais... alors il l'avait vu? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu? Un horrible doute vint alors l'assaillir, brisant le cocon de bien-être dans lequel il était enfermé pour la remplacer par un trouble à peine contrôlable. Son coeur battait plus vite que jamais, à tel point qu'il lui fit mal, le laissant croire qu'il allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique à n'importe quel moment.

Enfin, il baissa les yeux vers l'eau de son bain, et l'horreur l'envahit.

Elle était rouge.

La moindre goutte.

Et il baignait dedans.

Kise ferma ses yeux, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il était forcément en train de délirer, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Malheureusement, cela s'avéra inutile, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il voulut faire disparaître cette vision cauchemardesque en clignant ses paupières, elle ne disparut pas .

Dès qu'il réalisa que ce flot dans lequel il était immergé peignait son corps de cette couleur profonde et vive, il aurait du sortir de cette baignoire pour vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé quelque part.

Mais aucun de ses membres ou de ses organes ne voulut répondre au faible message que son cerveau emprisonné dans les chaînes de la paresse tentait d'envoyer. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne saignait d'aucun orifice et que le rouge de cette eau était apparu de lui-même. Les yeux mi-clos, Kise pencha la tête en arrière, ses yeux vitreux ne reflétant rien sinon un vide d'émotion. Il prenait et relâchait l'eau colorée de sa main, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien dans la réalité. Tout cela paraissait tellement vrai après tout, de la texture du liquide pourpre à l'oppressante canicule qui l'envahissait. Il se doutait que cela venait de sa maladie, mais cela était encore relativement nouveau; jamais avant il n'eut expérimenté des hallucinations visuelles, surtout aussi réalistes.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un soupire qui le surprit le premier, le faisant prendre conscience d'autre chose.

Son bain avait beau être devenu imprégné de rouge, sa température élevée était la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées, ne le laissant réfléchir à rien d'autre. Comme s'il était à l'intérieur d'un coeur ou d'un organe, Ryouta se sentait plus baigné dans une bulle protectrice en membrane que face à une scène d'épouvante. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il se sentait bien. Pas de la même manière que tout à l'heure. Il ne se sentait pas apaisé, mais plutôt excité. Oui, c'était cela le mot. Il était excité. Des perles de transpiration tombaient de ses cheveux blonds, ses joues abordaient une teinte rosée et tout son corps frétillait d'impatience. Bientôt, un engourdissement le prit, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en érection.

L'adolescent aux pupilles ambre hésita.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assouvissait ses besoins physiques solitaires, mais... Dans un tel environnement, pouvait-il se le permettre?

Bien vite, son corps lui donna la réponse alors que ses mains se déplaçaient malgré lui entre ses jambes écartées. Il était en feu. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus plier à cette voix de la raison qui critiquait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Elle était désormais muselée au fond de son esprit, ne laissant que ses instincts primaires réfléchir pour lui. Lentement, il empoigna son pénis et commença à le caresser par des mouvements de va-et-vient, le bruit de l'eau l'accompagnant en rythme. Le jeune homme trembla sous cette sensation, si familière, et pourtant si différente en cet instant. À cause des circonstances? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir, savourant plutôt le plaisir qui montait délicatement à travers sa peau en sueur.

"Mmhh... Hnng..."

Ses gémissements, bien que murmurés, résonnèrent dans la salle de bain, donnant plus de volume à son geste Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale, sans qu'il puisse désormais s'arrêter; il était trop tard pour revenir à la raison. Piégé dans ce tourbillon de désir, Kise intensifia son mouvement de haut en bas sous l'eau pourpre, créant des vagues à chaque fois que sa main remontait le long de son membre érigé, ses hanches suivant la danse endiablée dans laquelle il se prenait. Consommé par cette tempête exacerbant ses sens, ses lèvres lâchèrent des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants. Ses mains le caressaient à une vitesse grandissante, tandis que l'odeur du fer lui montait jusqu'au cerveau.

Toute forme de pensée disparut. Désormais il était immergé dans ce torrent carmin, s'y enfonçant inconsciemment, à la recherche de plus de plaisir, plus de satisfaction. Il ferma ses yeux miel pour mieux ressentir ce qu'il faisait, concentré uniquement sur l'acte sans se soucier du reste. Alors qu'il aurait dû être plongé dans le noir, la scène rouge se fit plus vive que jamais dans son champ de vision, attisant un peu plus ses vices. Cette fois, la vague sanglante avait totalement englouti son être en entier, ne laissant plus de lui qu'une marionnette haletante et suppliante pour la libération. Oui, définitivement, il avait plongé la tête la première dedans et s'en délectait sans honte.

"Aaaahh!"

Un flash blanc l'envahit, alors qu'enfin le fruit de son plaisir sortait entre ses mains, accompagné d'un long râle à peine retenu.

Pantelant, il ne voulut pas regarder l'état de son bain, ses fluides corporels ayant sans doute troublé l'harmonie de la couleur carmin de l'eau et referma les yeux. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et sa température corporelle daigna enfin à baisser pour atteindre un niveau acceptable en même temps que son corps laissait passer toute tension. Au fur et à mesure que le brouillard pourpre relâchait son esprit, ses sens de la réalité revinrent à lui comme une énorme gifle, et l'ampleur de son geste lui parut si irréaliste qu'il pensait un moment que ce n'est pas à lui que c'était arrivé mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme un rêve éveillé, il crut vraiment assister à la scène sans y participer, mais maintenant que sa conscience se réveillait, il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique!"

Avait-il complètement perdu ce qui lui restait d'esprit sain? Personne n'avait besoin d'un doctorat en psychologie pour affirmer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Ryouta. Là où n'importe qui d'autre à sa place aurait hurlé, crié, courut ailleurs, lui... il était simplement resté, telle une marionnette coupée de tous ses fils, plongée dans la marmite du sorcier. Que cela fut la farce de son cerveau qui s'amusait à distordre son monde ne lui procurait qu'une maigre excuse et par ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment sûr s'il avait réellement rêvé ou pas...

Décidé à en avoir le coeur net, il rouvrit de nouveau ses paupières avec une certaine anxiété.

Les murs, l'ivoire de sa baignoire et le reste de la pièce étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

Et l'eau dans laquelle il était immergé aussi transparente et cristaline qu'un diamant.

N'y tenant plus, Kise se leva de son bain pour sortir de cette folie. Une main appuyée contre le mur pour soutenir ses muscles encore engourdis par la chaleur et sa récente activité physique, il attrapa de l'autre le paumeau de douche et se passa sans hésitation la tête sous l'eau froide. Il se frotta frénétiquement ses cheveux blonds avec une serviette, utilisant une deuxième plus grande pour s'essuyer le corps puis ouvrit la porte de la pièce, laissant s'échapper toute la chaleur accumulée sous forme de vapeur. La différence de températures le hâta à enfiler rapidement ses vêtements de nuit avant d'attraper un rhume qui serait forcément mauvais pour lui vu sa condition physique.

Une fois la buée dégagée, il prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment le fruit de son imagination? Pourtant, cela paraissait si réel lorsqu'il fut immergé dans cette eau rouge, de la texture jusqu'à l'odeur. Et cette sensation de se perdre dans ce torride brouillard non plus, il ne l'avait pas inventé. Maintenant que son esprit était plus lucide, il se sentait extrêmement confus. Se retrouver à baigner dans un liquide pourpre était une chose. S'en sentir excité jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles en était une autre. Plus que tout, il avait honte de constater qu'il en était ressorti bien plus satisfait qu'aucune de ses satisfactions solitaires antérieures. Définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son esprit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna vers la baignoire pour regarder à l'intérieur. L'eau y était tout aussi transparente que lorsqu'il l'eut quittée. Aucune trace carmin en vue. Alors il avait dû rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. S'endormir dans son bain n'était pas une chose anodine et pourtant... il n'arrivait pas à s'en satisfaire. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il fut éveillé, et même, très bien éveillé à ce moment-là. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve, tout avait disparu, et comme pour ne pas se donner la tentation d'en découvrir une un jour, Kise vida la baignoire et la rinça abondamment, faisant disparaître tout ce qui aurait pu le faire douter.

Sa tache faite, il partit se coucher, exténué. Cette fois au moins, il n'eut aucun besoin de se plonger dans ses pensées pour réussir à trouver le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la journée se passa plus ou moins normalement.

Kise fit comme si de rien n'était, quand bien même Kuroko sentit que quelque chose était différent chez son camarade, en particulier lorsqu'ils croisèrent par hasard Aomine dans les couloirs. Le garçon au teint mâté les salua tous les deux sans s'attarder plus dans la conversation pour ne pas briser sa réputation d'asocial, mais ce simple échange suffit pour l'élève de seconde année redoublant de sentir une soudain poussée de stress en lui. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, leur ainé scolaire continua sa route, non sans insister comme à son habitude ses yeux bleu nuit sur le blondinet dont l'effet oppressant lui était à ce moment décuplé au point qu'il retint sa respiration dix secondes sans s'en rendre compte.

Malgré cet incident, les cours ne connurent aucun soubresaut, laissant le temps aux deux amis de se reposer un peu de leurs émotions récentes. Cette fois-ci, Ryouta ne se sentit pas l'envie de se mélanger au groupe que constituaient ses camarades de classe, rejetant en bloc toutes leurs offres et préférant s'isoler en compagnie de Tetsuya qui ne s'y opposa pas. Lui-même que son ami blond l'accompagne depuis sa discussion avec Midorima qui le faisait pressentir une prochaine rencontre avec l'adolescent binoclard. Tout seul, il avait l'impression qu'il aura encore du mal à s'opposer face à lui, et son dégoût évident pour sa personne.

Installés dans une petite salle où ils ne dérangeaient personne, ils mangèrent quasi en silence. Ou plutôt, Kuroko se restaurait pendant que Kise se contentait de siroter la simple brique de lait qu'il eut acheté à la boutique avant de venir ici. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus turquoise lui proposa bien de partager, mais celui aux pupilles miel refusa gentiment, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Le plus petit des deux eut un doute quant à sa sincérité mais décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur, quand bien même cela l'inquiétait. Il lui semblait que son camarade de classe avait l'air bien plus pâle que d'habitude, et même sa bonne humeur forcée s'en trouvait fortement diminué.

Kuroko n'aimait pas cela. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de prendre les devants, mais il sentait que quelque avait dû se passer la veille pour que l'état de Kise s'en retrouve aussi fortement affecté, et il était intimement persuadé que cela avait un rapport, plus ou moins direct, avec Aomine. Bien sûr, il avait toujours nié être très proche du blondinet, mais force est d'avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à le laisser affronter ses problèmes comme cela en sachant qu'il était relativement seul. Ainsi c'était décidé, il en aurait le coeur net. Il agirait comme un ami, et il ira proposer à Kise de tout lui raconter ce soir après les cours autour d'un milkshake, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Une fois cette résolution prise et leur repas finit, ils allèrent se diriger vers leur salle de classe quand on les interpella du couloir.

Avec un certain stress, le duo se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Akashi-sensei.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya, pourriez-vous venir à mon bureau tous les deux, j'ai à vous parler."

Plus qu'une demande, cela resonnait plutôt comme un ordre auquel les deux élèves se sentirent obligés d'obéir, c'est pourquoi ils se détournèrent de leur chemin initial pour suivre l'homme à la chevelure rougeoyante. Ils sentirent une certaine tension monter entre eux; être convoqué par un professeur n'était jamais bon signe, mais l'être par celui-ci précisément l'était encore moins. En silence, ils le suivirent d'un pas funèbre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs dans laquelle son bureau se situait près de la fenêtre. Quelques-uns étaient restés pour déjeuner mais elle restait assez vide dans l'ensemble et offrait donc une certaine discrétion à leur future conversation.

Sans se préoccuper de ses étudiants, Akashi s'assit sur sa chaise tournante pour faire face à deux jeunes hommes pour croiser ses jambes de manière féline, le visage reposant sur sa main fermée tandis que le coude s'appuyait sur son bureau, tel un monarque devant ses sujets.

"Comment allez-vous?" Commença-t-il d'un ton banal, presque bienveillant

"Bien..." Répondirent les concernés, peu sûr de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

"Vous vouliez quelque chose de spécial?" Enchaîna Kuroko, plus audacieux que son voisin.

"Oui... Tetsuya, j'aimerais que tu passes à la salle de laboratoire ce soir après tes cours pour récupérer un dossier pour moi et le déposer ici, dans mon bureau. Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais je dois partir après mon entretien avec vous deux."

Sachant qu'aucune réponse négative ne sera tolérée, Kuroko accepta docilement bien qu'un agacement se lût très clairement dans son expression faciale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Akashi lui donnait des corvées, plus ou moins acceptables pour un élève de son niveau. Depuis son arrivée dans le lycée en fait, cet homme semblait être toujours sur son dos, dans son champ de vision pour lui rappeler inconsciemment qu'il était toujours là, et qu'il l'avait à l'oeil. Peut-être était-ce de la simple paranoïa, mais ce sentiment n'a jamais quitté le jeune homme invisible.

Profitant de ce silence, son camarade vit là une occasion pour tourner les talons.

"Bon, si c'était tout, alors je vais..."

"Une seconde, Ryouta."

Coupé dans sa fuite par la voix tranchante d'Akashi, Kise se figea sur place, comprenant qu'il n'échappera pas non plus à cette discussion. Et pourtant que donnerait-il pour partir de cette pièce, loin de cet homme qui lui faisait peur. Ses yeux bicolores lui donnaient toujours l'impression d'être dépecé dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, laissant ses organes à vif face au regard opportuniste de son homologue. Cette dissection visuelle lui donna la nausée, et nul doute qu'il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou si Kuroko n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. Fort est à parier que l'enseignant le savait sûrement. Le blondinet força un sourire si crispé et tordu qu'il ressemblait plus à une grimace et se tourna vers son ainé.

"Dis-moi, les cours se passent bien en ce moment?"

Les deux camarades de lycée furent surpris par ce soudain intérêt de la part de l'enseignant pour la vie scolaire de Kise. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment des difficultés, bien qu'il ait redoublé, et beaucoup d'autres élèves étaient bien en dessous de son niveau en plus...

"Oui oui... hem... j'essaie de m'accrocher."

"J'ai remarqué que tu étais parmi les groupes d'étudiants s'occupant du ménage des salles cette semaine, en compagnie de Daiki n'est ce pas?"

Son coeur rata un battement. Non. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça.

"En effet, j'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié cela, hé hé... Heureusement, Aominecchi est venu me le rappeler, je suis très tête en l'air parfois, haha ha!"

Il tentait de rigoler mais le coeur n'y était pas et n'eut aucun effet sur la tension générale.

"Je vois... Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part et puis, fais également attention à ton état physique. Ce serait fâcheux que tu retournes à l'hôpital comme l'année dernière."

Bien que ses mots donnaient l'impression d'une réelle inquiétude, Kise et Kuroko n'arrivèrent à y lire qu'un sous-entendus morbides sur l'état physique du jeune homme aux yeux ambre. Sa voix était beaucoup trop froide pour affirmer qu'il ressentait vraiment de la compassion, reflétant plutôt une espèce d'intérêt, comme s'il parlait d'une de ses précieuses expériences de laboratoire qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas faire échouer. Nul doute que si cet homme eut été médecin, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à tester toute sorte de médicament sur ses patients uniquement pour son propre ego. Ils le savaient. Et cela les mis d'autant plus mal à l'aise de savoir que l'état du blondinet ne lui était pas indifférent, car cela couvrait forcément autre chose.

S'il y avait bien une personne à qui Ryouta ne voulait pas confier sa santé, c'était bien lui.

Une sueur froide le parcourut tandis que le jaune et le rouge se mélangeaient en un seul regard scruteur qui le força à reculer d'un pas malgré lui. Il se sentait prit au piège, telle une pauvre souris destinée à être cobaye pour les pires séances de torture que l'éthique interdisait de reproduire sur des êtres humains. Mais le simple fait d'être à nu devant Akashi suffisait à le tourmenter, sans avoir besoin d'être enfermé dans une cage. Avec des yeux implorant, il tapota l'épaule de Kuroko pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, sachant qu'étrangement, son ami arrivait à relativement bien supporter le professeur.

"Sensei, nos cours vont bientôt reprendre, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous demander..."

"Oh bien sûr, je dois y aller aussi." Obtempéra l'homme en décroisant ses jambes. "Vous pouvez y aller, néanmoins..." Il prit une inspiration, laissant volontairement planer un petit silence pour faire augmenter leur stress.

"S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver." Conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Les deux camarades acquiescèrent et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Ils furent tellement mal à l'aise pour le reste des cours qu'ils ne reparlèrent pas de cet entretien, et préfèrent d'ailleurs rester chacun de leur côté, silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la journée en se séparant sur un bête salut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'ambiance était morbide.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait que les couloirs, en plus d'être étroits, lui paraissaient interminables, ou la couleur que les dernières lueurs du soleil leur donnaient, mais il ne se sentait guère rassuré dans ce lycée. Les écoles japonaises n'avaient rien à voir avec les écoles américaines, et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer. D'un endroit où il y avait de l'espace, du désordre et une certaine animation, il passait à un bâtiment sinueux, vide et terriblement silencieux, lui donnant l'impression d'être seul dans une maison hantée alors que les classes étaient encore occupées pour certaines d'entre elles. Et pourtant, malgré cette atmosphère de mort, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'idée qu'il y avait une présence imposante au sein de cet établissement que lui-même n'arrivait pas à définir.

Kagami préféra ne pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps et se hâta d'aller dans le bureau des professeurs récupérer ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un élève-modèle, mais de tous, c'est lui qu'on choisit pour aller chercher un travail à remettre, apparemment pas assez important pour en charger la responsabilité à un élève comme lui. Un élève comme lui, c'est-à-dire un adolescent impulsif, insolent, avec des moyennes passables, si ce n'est inférieur à la norme et en plus source de problèmes avec ses camarades. Mais peu importe, il allait rapidement exécuter sa mission et fuir ce lycée qui n'était décidément pas à son goût.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, tout allait de travers.

Lui qui était passionné de basket, il fut médusé en découvrant le niveau japonais, tellement qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de s'inscrire dans un club et préférait encore pratiquer ce sport dans la rue. De toute façon, beaucoup des élèves de ce lycée lui étaient trop insupportables pour penser jouer avec eux. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec la langue, plus encore avec les cours mais aussi et surtout... il y avait ce type, Kuroko. Kagami n'arrivait pas à deviner à quoi il pensait. Ses yeux ronds reflétaient dans leur azur une indifférence, voir une mollesse d'esprit, et pourtant le garçon arrivait à le surprendre en le fixant avec cette lueur étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vue apparaître dans un autre contexte, quand bien même il ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Et puis il y avait son comportement dans la cage d'escalier... Taïga n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit la sensation de ces maigres bras l'enlaçant, comme s'ils voulaient l'enlever. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réussi à réagir autrement que de manière confuse, et encore maintenant, il se sentait troublé en y repensant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être proche du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus électrique pour savoir qu'il n'était pas tactile alors pourquoi? L'adolescent rouge n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne cessait d'y penser, à ce geste, mais aussi à leur conversation. Il n'avait pas souvenir que Tetsuya montre autant d'intérêt envers l'état d'un de ses camarades; même avec Kise, il feignait l'indifférence, qui était pourtant son plus proche ami.

C'était compliqué, et Kagami n'aimait pas les choses compliquées.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'allait pas laisser ce minus venir troubler sa scolarité, pas après tous les efforts que firent ses parents pour qu'il ait un parcours de vie décente. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient de purs Japonais sur des générations, ils exprimèrent l'envie de déménager aux États-Unis dès que leur fils fêta ses dix ans, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. À bien des égards, le continent nord-Américain lui était bien plus agréable que le Japon, surtout maintenant qu'il avait de quoi comparer. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'il ira continuer ses études dans son pays natal en leur compagnie, mais maintenant, il regrettait amèrement. Pourtant, il n'avait plus le choix, avec l'argent qui y était passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua qu'il était presque arrivé à l'endroit prévu.

La salle de laboratoire du professeur Akashi.

Bien que ce soit l'un de ses collègues qui lui demanda d'aller faire cette course pour lui, rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, il sentit toute envie de rendre service disparaître en lui. Malheureusement, il n'était pas rebelle au point de dire non à l'un de ses professeurs, surtout quand ce dernier était chargé de sa note de trimestre. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y était, il décida de vite se dépêcher pour partir d'ici. Qui sait ce qu'Akashi-sensei avait pu prévoir, peut-être même était-ce un piège pour le punir de tous ces moments d'insolence impunis à cause de trop nombreux témoins. La main sur la poignée, sa paranoïa le poussa même à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de fil par terre pour le faire trébucher ou un seau d'eau qui lui tomberait dessus.

Cependant, quand il l'ouvrit, c'est une surprise d'un autre genre qui l'attendit.

"Aaahh! Mmmhhh..."

Kagami se figea sur place, lorsque ce murmure atteignit ses oreilles. La porte était assez entrouverte pour qu'il puisse regarder qui était encore à l'intérieur de cette pièce supposée vide à cette heure-ci mais ses yeux rouges ne distinguèrent personne dans son champ de vision. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un venait de faire du bruit, et un bruit plutôt équivoque qui plus est. Il prit le temps de réfléchir entre la décision de partir sous le coup du doute et prendre le risque de se faire passer un savon le lendemain, ou passer outre et rentrer en priant pour que son esprit ait été assez tordu et fatigué pour lui avoir fait croire cela.

Finalement il choisit la deuxième option, et poussa l'entrée silencieusement, chose très délicate pour lui.

La salle de science était presque totalement plongée dans les ténèbres, les rideaux tirés pour ne laisser passer que la faible lumière orangée du soleil couchant, donnant l'impression de rentrer dans une espèce de dimension parallèle. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de poser sa main sur l'interrupteur pour redonner à cette pièce l'aspect un peu plus rationnel qu'elle devrait avoir. Une force étrangère l'empêcha de signaler sa présence au potentiel occupant, le faisant se sentir comme un voyeur. Une sensation bizarre le tiraillait, étouffante, resserrant sa respiration devenue haletante. L'atmosphère était si lourde qu'il peinait à faire plus de deux pas à la seconde, comme si une créature avait ses yeux rivés sur lui et s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus.

"Mmhmh! Gnnhh!"

Cette fois, il ne l'avait pas inventé.

Mais c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tours; il se ferait de toute façon repérer. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, oubliant le but premier de son intrusion pour s'avancer tout aussi discrètement vers la source de ce gémissement. L'air était tellement moite qu'il lui donnait l'impression de rentrer dans un sauna hermétiquement clos. L'absence de lumière rendit sa progression plus difficile qu'il ne le crut, surtout s'il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Il se demanda brièvement si l'autre l'avait déjà remarqué où, comme il le soupçonnait, il était trop occupé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Plus que son environnement enfermé, Kagami sentit son nez attaqué par une senteur qui lui fit tourner ses sens pendant un moment, comme le mélange de différents parfums beaucoup trop forts.

Il du se rattraper à un des pupitres et placer une main devant sa bouche pour pallier cette impression de suffocation. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il continua sa route, le visage transpirant, de plus en plus anxieux sur ce qu'il allait découvrir. Un ultime bruit, cette fois plus étouffé que les précédents parvinrent à ses oreilles. Ce dernier indice lui fit comprendre que la personne n'était pas loin de lui et qu'elle n'était pas cachée dans un placard ou derrière une porte. Taïga finit enfin par retrouver ses esprits, lui donnant de dernières forces pour finir son périple. Il s'approcha d'un des bureaux, ses yeux rouges débordant de curiosité, et ce qu'il vit par terre le glaça de surprise.

Kuroko y était assis, le visage encore plus troublé que le sien, les yeux vides et les vêtements défaits.

Non, en fait il n'y avait que son pantalon qui était ouvert, laissant supposer ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que Kagami ne le surpenne.

Le lycéen fut tellement abasourdi qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Bien qu'il l'ait soupçonné tantôt, il n'aurait pas cru que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Lentement, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus tourna la tête vers lui, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper une respiration encore rauque dû à son précédent acte. Ses bras tombant mollement le long de son corps pour gésir sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, ses pupilles glacées ne semblaient refléter ni gêne, ni embarras d'avoir été vu dans une telle situation par son camarade. Il semblait plutôt être ailleurs, comme s'il ne voyait vraiment pas son homologue, dans une réalité détachée de la sienne. Cela fut confirmé lorsque Taïga, toujours sous le choc, voulut reculer mais buta par inadvertance sur une chaise qui tomba sur le coup. Le rouge se retourna par réflexe avant de reporter son attention sur Tetsuya.

Le concerné sembla enfin être sorti de ses songes et écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les jambes et se cacher comme il pouvait en baissant la tête.

"Combien..." Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

"Hein?"

"Depuis combien de temps tu es là?" Répéta Kuroko en tremblant.

"Je... je viens juste d'arriver." Répondit Kagami, qui regrettait maintenant d'avoir laissé sa soif de savoir prendre le pas sur tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui.

Ce semi-mensonge sembla cependant convaincre le plus petit, sans doute parce qu'il était préférable pour eux deux de se dire qu'en effet, le plus grand n'avait absolument rien vu. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savaient que l'étudiant américain n'irait pas le répéter ou bien se servir de ce honteux secret pour se moquer de lui. Le problème était plus une question de gêne entre eux, surtout que leur relation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela. Malgré tout, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kagami avait l'impression que découvrir ce visage de Kuroko n'allait pas les éloigner, au contraire. C'était comme un lien intime, étroit et exclusif qui s'était tissé entre eux par inadvertance.

Et puis... il sentait une étrange sensation en voyant Kuroko comme cela.

Lui qui était toujours si stoïque, si froid, si neutre, le voilà en train d'agoniser au sol sous le plaisir et ses yeux, cachant maladroitement les preuves de son acte. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait conduit le garçon à s'adonner à ses pulsions sexuelles dans cette salle de chimie à l'ambiance étrange, mais au fond, il sentait qu'il ressentait la même chose sans en comprendre la provenance. Et voir son camarade ainsi n'avait fait que décupler cette excitation qui le pris au ventre lorsqu'il était entré, à l'intérieur même de ses entrailles, comme si cela s'agitait. Il déglutit, confus de ses propres pensées qui étaient tout, sauf normal envers ce type qu'il connaissait à peine.

Le concerné du sentir son malaise, car il détourna les yeux et commença à se redresser.

"Oublie..." Commença-t-il, pantelant.

"Hmh?"

"Oublie ce que tu viens de voir s'il te plaît..."

"... Je ne le dirais à personne." Fit Taïga, aussi confus qu'embarrassé.

"Oui... et oublie... surtout... oublie tout..."

Après s'être rhabillé sommairement, Kuroko se releva avec peine, ses jambes tramblantes qui donnaient l'impression qu'il pourrait s'effondrer sur lui-même d'un instant à l'autre. Kagami voulu l'aider à marcher, au moins le soutenir, mais dans une telle situation, même l'approcher paraîtrait ambigüe, alors le toucher... Toujours haletant, le jeune homme transparent réussit néanmoins à se porter jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de laboratoire, se dressant comme si elle était sa rédemption. Il se tourna néanmoins, comme s'il avait oublier quelque chose, ses yeux scrutant le sol pour une quelconque raison puis, visiblement rassuré, sortit sans demander son reste.

Au son des pas de courses resonnant dans le couloir, Kagami devina qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, de peur de se faire rattraper. Par quoi? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

Sentant qu'il ne devait pas rester ici plus longtemps, il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, et referma la porte. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il constata que cette oppression dans son corps diminuait enfin, et il put penser avec l'intégralité de son esprit. La scène surréaliste dont il fut témoin lui revint en visage comme sur un grand écran, et il se rendit compte alors de l'absurde de la situation. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti de première. La première chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès le premier soupçon aurait été de partir, s'enfuir et surtout effacer ces images de sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais en reparler. Alors pourquoi ce besoin de savoir, de s'approcher?

Il se sentait comme un voyeur, alors même qu'il n'était absolument pas en faute; c'est Kuroko qui avait décidé de s'exhibitioner dans un tel endroit.

Il le savait et pourtant... il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner.

Le dossier demandé sous la main, Kagami partit vite le déposer dans le bureau de son professeur avant de rentrer chez lui sans détours, appréhendant déjà la journée du lendemain.


	5. Fragment 5: Bruits qui coulent

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Bonjour les gens ~ Je suis heureuse de vous apporter le chapitre 5 avec son lot de réponses/confirmations de certaines questions (mais je vous rassure, l'intrigue est loin d'être révélée au grand jour). J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de manger en lisant cette fanfic parce que le chapitre précédent était encore relativement soft. Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous faire fuir et je vous laisse lire ~ N'oubliez pas que j'apprécie toujours d'avoir un petit commentaire, positif ou négatif, c'est toujours apprécié, Voilà, bonne lecture.

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Chill 1 ]_

* * *

Ce matin-là, en s'asseyant à sa place sans parler à qui que ce soit comme à son habitude, Kuroko s'attendait à passer sa journée tout seul.

En effet, depuis leur échange avec Akashi et ce qui leur était arrivé à chacun, Tetsuya et Ryouta ne cherchaient plus à passer du temps ensemble, aussi bien parce qu'ils étaient aussi perturbés l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen d'amener un sujet de conversation lambda pour continuer à se fréquenter. Kise ne faisait plus d'effort pour chercher son contact, ni celui de ses autres camarades d'ailleurs, comme s'il était fatigué de ce petit manège et qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix. Son ami se sentait désemparé face à un tel comportement, mais en même temps, lui-même ne se trouva pas en état de tenter de le comprendre, ayant ses propres problèmes...

Kise lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son pupitre, faisant mine d'être occupé pour dissuader les autres étudiants de venir lui parler.

Il se sentait tellement mal depuis quelques jours. L'accident du bain n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit malgré lui, et lui revenait en plein fouet dès qu'il faisait mine de l'oublier, ajoutant à cela le professeur de chimie aux cheveux roux qui avaient réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise pour le reste de la semaine. Il avait passé sa soirée dans un état second, utilisant sa douche à contre coeur de peur de revoir ces visions cauchemardesque lui revenir. L'idée de rentrer dans sa baignoire lui était exclue pendant un bon bout de temps, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à trouver un médecin qui saura lui expliquer les choses de manière logique et enlever enfin cette sensation constante que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Le professeur du prochain cours était sans doute en retard, car il semblait au jeune homme aux yeux ambre que l'interclasse durait bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. À moins que ce soit cette sensation de lassitude qui finissait par distordre sa notion du temps... Avec un soupir, il reposa son stylo qui écrivait tantôt des banalités sur son cahier pour se redresser. Son attention naturelle envers son environnement l'amena à entendre malgré lui une conversation entre une bande d'élèves, qui semblait porter sur une rumeur circulant à l'école. La curiosité le poussa à en écouter plus, histoire de passer son ennuie jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'adulte retardataire chargé de leur enseignement.

Il pensa d'abord à une histoire inventée par Midorima.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon aux cheveux verts agissait de manière étrange pour faire circuler des bruits sur lui. Kise s'en était rendu compte l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait surpris le binoclard en train de se préparer dans le couloir à un étrange rituel. Une jeune fille était passée à ce moment-là, et il en avait profité pour lui jeter du sel en lui disant qu'elle était contaminée par un démon. La pauvre lycéenne s'était enfuie en courant sans demander son reste tandis que Shintarõ redressait ses lunettes, fier de son méfait. La scène aurait pu s'arrêter là si, ne l'ayant sûrement pas remarqué, Takao n'était pas sorti d'une classe en tapotant son camarade sur l'épaule.

_"Tu en as trop fait je crois, Shin-Chan." _

_"Au moins comme ça, elle se mêlera de ses affaires... Elle n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour. Imagine si elle avait été là pendant que l'horloge sonne..." _

_"Je sais..." _Avait fait mystérieusement le brun avec une expression contrariée.

Ryouta avait préféré se faire discret à ce moment-là, mais il comprit très vite par la suite que tous ces soi-disant comportements dérangés n'étaient que pure mise en scène de la part de Shntarõ pour tenir à distance respectable tous ceux qui essaieraient de s'intéresser à lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'insista pas plus que cela pour tenter de nouer une quelconque relation de camaraderie lorsqu'ils furent dans la même classe, ssquissant un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin à chaque fois qu'il entendait une énième rumeur sur les manifestations du superstitieux. Il ne pouvait cependant pas juger; chacun avait sa manière de se tenir isolé de la société, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait le blâmer pour cela.

C'est pourquoi il se tenait prêt à entendre une nouvelle invention de la part de ces garçons, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut un discours totalement autre qu'ils tirent. À aucun moment le nom du lycéen à lunettes ne fut évoqué, faisant vite comprend au blondinet qu'il n'était pour une fois pas à l'origine de ce commérage. Cela ne décupla d'autant plus sa curiosité, car cela voulait dire que c'était peut-être quelque chose de fondé qu'il allait entendre pour une fois.

"Hier soir je vous dis! Ma copine était chargée du ménage dans la salle 2-G, elle était la première à l'avoir vu, il y en avait partout!" Déclara un garçon d'un ton assuré

"Quoi, et elle a même pas nettoyé? Ça craint!" Fit l'autre volontairement moralisateur.

"Attends, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle a vu! Quand je te dis partout, c'est vraiment partout! Je sais pas combien de serpillères et d'éponges y sont passées, mais ils s'y sont mis à quatre pour enlever tout ça!"

Ryouta se sentit perplexe en entendant cela, se demandant bien de quoi ils parlaient. Sans doute une inondation, vu ce qui était impliqué mais en même temps, il imaginait mal pourquoi des étudiants en feraient toute une histoire, en tout cas à ce point-là. Et puis la salle 2-G... c'était la salle de classe au deuxième étage, mitoyenne à la salle de laboratoire numéro trois si ses souvenirs étaient exacts...

"Il n'a rien dit, Akashi-sensei? Il devait être fou de rage non? Y'a pas eu de mort?" S'enquit un des camarade, devançant Kise dans ses réflexions.

"Bizarrement non. Il a juste dit que du moment que sa salle était propre pour son prochain cours, ça ne le dérangeait pas."

"Ah okay... mais bon quand même, je serais choqué à sa place. Je veux dire, je sais pas si je pourrais y remettre les pieds avec ça."

"Mais je comprends pas, il y en a qui disent qu'il y a eu un meurtre ou quelque chose comme ça, pourtant si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient retrouvé le corps, non?"

"Je sais pas, d'après les profs, y avait aucun cadavre quand ils sont entré dans la pièce. Juste cette immense flaque de sang qui recouvrait tout le sol."

Un courant d'air glacé le traversa alors que les mots l'atteignirent comme un poignard aiguisé dans le cou.

Du sang.

Du sang fut retrouvé en salle de laboratoire ce matin.

Une idée vint alors s'insinuer dans son esprit, comme un serpent vicieux contre lequel il donna toute son âme à chasser pour ne pas devoir y faire face. Non. Il ne voulait pas faire le lien avec ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais son esprit ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer une barrière psychologique à ses réflexions. Ses pupilles miels désormais écarquillés sous le coup de la terreur fixèrent le bois de sa table, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'une horreur apparaisse dessus. Même si le lien entre ce sang en salle de laboratoire et celui dans lequel il avait émergé le soir dernier n'était absolument pas fondé, le blondinet refusait de croire que cela soit pure coïncidence, chassant par là tous ses espoirs d'avoir un jour une explication rassurante sur ce phénomène.

Ses bras tremblaient, au point qu'il fut obligé de se tenir le poing pour le serrer contre lui afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il du se mettre son autre main devant la bouche pour refouler l'envie de vomir qui montait en lui. Alors qu'il expirait et inspirait profondément pour retrouver son calme, autre chose qui lui avait jusqu'ici échappé le frappa de plein fouet qui le força à se redresser. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'il se trompât, il n'avait aucune preuve de son soupçon. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher sa tête de se tourner lentement en direction d'un pupitre voisin bien ciblé, autant par appréhension de ce qu'il allait trouver que par peur de sa propre réaction. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, son visage devait sûrement exprimer une terreur sans nom, mais il avait besoin de savoir si ce qu'il spéculait était fondé.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kuroko avait exactement la même expression faciale que lui; ses yeux turquoise, d'habitude ronds et inexpressifs, s'étaient rétrécis et enfoncés tandis que des cernes creusaient très clairement son visage, formant des ombres presque inquiétantes sur son teint était désormais aussi livide que celui d'un cadavre. Si c'était un monstre que le blond donnait l'impression d'avoir perçu, c'est la mort que son voisin devait être en train d'observer. Kise n'eut même pas besoin d'un échange de regards pour confirmer sa théorie, ce qui le troubla d'autant plus, son malaise devenant de plus en plus poignant.

Hier soir, Tetsuya était allé dans la salle de laboratoire.

Et s'il n'était pas directement la cause de ce sang mystérieusement apparu, il devait au moins en connaître la source. Dans tous les cas, il n'était clairement pas blanc dans cette histoire, c'était sûr. Mais Ryouta ne pouvait rien dire. Ni aux élèves. Ni aux professeurs. Ni même au concerné lui-même. Le simple fait de savoir que son ami était lié à cette horreur qui lui était désagréablement familière le bloqua dans son envie louable de tenter de comprendre. Il n'en tirera rien, si ce n'est un isolement d'autant plus fort de la part de Kuroko au mieux. Alors que pouvait-il bien faire? Sachant que lui-même ne tournait pas très rond en ce moment...

"Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un qui s'est blessé et qui n'a pas nettoyé?" Continuèrent de commérer les autres élèves.

"Ouai mais sur quoi il se serait fait ça? Y'avait rien de cassé, à part un peu de désordre dans les chaises... mais je pense pas qu'une bagarre aurait donné autant de sang au point de t'en faire une mare."

"Et puis y avait ma copine dans la salle à côté, et elle n'a rien entendu!"

"Cela doit bien venir de quelque part pourtant!"

"En plus il n'y avait pas que du sang par terre mais aussi des espèces de morceaux qui ressemblaient à des organes! Moi ça me fait penser à ce film d'horreur où t'as des espèces de créatures qui sortent de nulle part pour bouffer les gens!"

"Alors quoi, y a un monstre qui vit dans ce lycée, c'est ça?"

"Punaise, ça craint!"

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils spéculaient entre eux, Kise se sentit de plus en plus mal, comme s'il se sentait étrangement concerné. Bien sûr, ces petits imbéciles ne se doutaient pas une seconde quelle portée leurs mots pouvaient avoir, rigolant là-dessus comme ils plaisanteraient sur les malheurs d'un héros de drama. Mais cela ne changea rien au malaise du blondinet; comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur, chacune des syllabe prononcées l'enfonçait dans un gouffre sans fin auquel il ne pouvait échapper. La réalité, cruelle et sans pitié, le frappa au visage à travers ces êtres ignorants. Il avait mal à l'intérieur même de ce corps qu'il ne comprenait plus, et eux s'en amusaient comme si de rien n'était.

Juste que cela cesse...

"VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER!" Rugit une voix rauque qui coupa comme voulu toute discussion.

Un bruit sourd s'ensuivit; celui d'un poing que l'on venait de violemment frapper sur une surface dure, en l'occurrence une table en bois.

Tous, sans exception, se tournèrent en direction de Kagami qui semblait encore plus énervé que d'habitude. Personne n'osa lui demander ce qu'il avait comme problème ou pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, surtout que, voyant l'attention qu'il avait attirée sur lui, le lycéen aux cheveux rouges se retrouva soudain désarmé pour expliquer son accès de rage. Sans rien dire, il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber bruyamment sa chaise au passage, puis sortit de la salle en courant sous les yeux ébahis des élèves de seconde année. Une lourde ambiance tomba alors dans la pièce, aucun n'osa prendre la parole pour commenter ce qui venait de se passer. C'est pourquoi le professeur fut agréablement surpris de trouver une classe sage en arrivant, et commença son cours sans formalité.

Pendant toute l'heure, Kise, soulagé jusque dans sa chair, n'avait cessé de jeter des regards à Kuroko qui, depuis le départ de Kagami, avait encore plus perdu de ses couleurs froides, le faisant d'autant plus ressembler à un fantôme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les cours étaient finis, mais le calvaire ne faisait que commencer pour lui.

Alors que la plupart des élèves sortaient du lycée pour enfin se détendre après une journée assez épuisante, Kise Ryouta n'avait pas fini de crouler sous le travail, condamné à rester à l'intérieur des locaux certainement jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Comme son devoir l'exigeait quotidiennement, il devait rejoindre Aomine Daiki dans une salle de classe qui lui était attribuée pour faire le ménage. Il appréhendait terriblement ce moment, la boule qui était dans son ventre ne cessant de croître au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de ce qui semblait être pour lui une salle de torture psychologique. À chaque fois, il se demandait toujours quel genre de trouvaille allait lui montrer son partenaire de corvée pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours et, étonnement, hier s'était passée de manière tout à fait banale, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu foncé gardant plus que nécessaire ses distances avec le blondinet. Cependant, cela ne le rassura pas du tout car il avait l'impression qu'on voulait rallonger son supplice afin qu'il déguste encore plus. Surtout que de toute la soirée, le regard sombre de son binôme lui avait semblé bien plus intense que d'habitude et n'avait pas voulu le lâcher, au point qu'il le sentait même le dos tourné, lui faisant presque regretter qu'il ne le touche pas directement...

Comme prévu, le grand lycéen était déjà sur place lorsqu'il arriva, prêt à l'accueillir comme il se devait:

"Tu es en retard."

"Désolé, le professeur nous a retenus pour les devoirs. Je terminerais le dernier pour me faire pardonner." S'exclama Kise avec un sourire crispé en se frottant le crâne.

"Peu importe, j'ai commencé le tableau, je te laisse les pupitres."

N'ayant ni la volonté, ni la réelle conviction de s'opposer à cette répartition arbitraire des tâches, Kise se saisit du seau qu'Aomine lui avait préparé à l'avance et d'une éponge pour commencer son nettoyage en prenant soin de commencer par les tables du fonds. Il tentait de se convaincre que plus il restait éloigné de ce type, mieux il se portait, mais d'une certaine manière, il sentait au fond de lui que c'était faux. C'était même l'inverse. Il était indéniable que la présence de Daiki le stressait terriblement, au point qu'il ne savait parfois plus comment agir, mais d'un autre côté, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait que sans ce stress, il se sentirait certainement bien mieux que n'importe qui.

C'était incompréhensible, et cela lui faisait d'autant plus peur qu'il ne savait pas comment le concerné pouvait réagir devant lui. Certes, il avait toujours l'air calme et réservé, bien que cette arrogance couvrît très largement son aura, mais Aomine semblait aussi imprévisible dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Comme cette fois où il toucha la nuque de Kise sans s'étaler davantage sur le sujet. Le jeune homme aux yeux ambre était persuadé que son camarade avait vu les prémices de ce sang, mais il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Bien sûr, il voulait se persuader que ce sang, et ce qu'il avait vu dans sa baignoire n'étaient qu'illusion, mais après avoir entendu la rumeur de ce matin et la réaction de Kurokocchi, il savait qu'il n'avait pas autre choix qu'affronter la réalité en face.

Il avait baigné dans du sang, sans doute de la même origine que son ami.

Une nouvelle sensation de nausée lui repris à l'évocation de ce souvenir, le forçant à se reconcentrer sur son travail pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Tremblant, Ryouta se saisit de l'éponge pour la passer sur les tables des étudiants, les yeux vitreux et la bouche entrouverte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait son partenaire pour une fois, pris dans son monde flou et chancelant. Il avait beau avoir subi cette expérience des dizaines de fois, il n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer ou même pressentir ce qui lui arrivait. Cela le touchait avec la même intensité et la même imprévisibilité, le laissant désarmé pour y faire face à chacune de ses crises sans moyens d'y échapper.

Se redressant du énième pupitre qu'il nettoyait, Kise en profita pour jeter un oeil autour de lui à travers son brouillard de mal être.

Ses pupilles miel tombèrent sur celles, obscures, d'Aomine, brulantes et intransigeantes.

Un battement de coeur plus fort que les autres.

Une odeur à la limite du supportable.

Et soudain, il sentit son corps pris d'assaut pour une horrible envie de vomir qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer, accompagnée d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il se pencha en avant en gémissant, pratiquement tordu sur lui-même de douleur, le coeur sur les lèvres. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, suivant son instinct de survie, il se mit la main devant la bouche et prit ses jambes à son cou sans se soucier de laisser son travail -et son partenaire de ménage- en plan. Ventre à terre, il se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches en priant pour que le peu qu'il a mangé ce matin ne ressorte pas avant qu'il ait atteint son but. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci pour le ralentir.

L'adolescent blond entra dans la première cabine à sa porté, claquant la porte contre le mur qui se referma derrière lui sous le choc.

À genoux devant la cuvette, il était prêt à rejeter tout ce que son corps ne voulait plus contenir sans jamais y arriver. La douleur le tiraillait de part et d'autre sans jamais le laisser en paix une seule seconde. L'effroi l'envahit petit à petit tandis qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Ses yeux étirés fixèrent l'ivoire humide en face lui dans l'espoir que la bille sorte d'un coup, en même temps que cette sensation de malêtre qui l'entourait, mais rien ne vint. Désemparé, il trouva le courage de se relever pour poser sa tête contre le mur froid et fermer les yeux afin de retrouver son calme et attendre que la nausée et la douleur disparaissent.

Mais à la place, quelque chose se serra dans son estomac, comme si ses intestins se broyaient de l'intérieur.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, il défit la ceinture de son pantalon et baissa ce dernier, en espérant que la douleur passe.

Soudain, il sentit très clairement quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes.

Sa respiration se coupa à cette impression beaucoup trop familière à son goût, faisant frissonner la moindre parcelle de peau qui le recouvrait. Et pas uniquement parce que ses bas étaient mouillés et que l'air était frais. Ryouta se retourna pour poser son dos contre le carrelage du mur, la tête penchée en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Il se sentait incapable de constater de ses propres yeux qu'il s'était mouillé lui-même sans en avoir conscience. Il avait honte mais surtout, il avait peur. Peur d'imaginer ce qui se trouvait en dessous de ses pieds, répandu entre ses cuisses et se déversant par terre. L'humidité envahissant petit à petit ses semelles, l'intérieur de ses chaussures pour humidifier ses chaussettes, il fit un pas sur le côté pour vérifier ses doutes.

_Splash._

Gelé sur place, un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, étranglé par l'effroi de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait du mal à croire que ce qui coulait de ses cuisses était ce dans quoi il marchait actuellement.

Kise ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ferma hermétiquement ses paupières, décuplant l'humidité qui entourait le bas de son corps.

Les battements de son coeur lui étaient d'autant plus forts, il prit de profondes respirations pour calmer son esprit.

Prenant sans doute la pire décision de sa vie, il ouvrit finalement ses pupilles dorées et les baissa sur le sol carrelé des toilettes censé être dans les ton blancs gris.

Il était recouvert d'un épais liquide rouge.

Une flaque si abondante qu'elle franchissait même le seuil de la porte des toilettes

Cette fois, il y avait une nouveauté.

Au centre de cette étendue pourpre, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose: un morceau de chair carmin, foncé, presque noir avec ce qui ressemblait à des vaisseaux sanguins le recouvrir de part et d'autre. Semblant avoir senti le regard insistant de Kise sur lui, il se mit à bouger, comme s'il était doué de vie. Comme une limace de chaire, il flottait, presque nageait dans cette mare pourpre, se débattant pour rester à la surface.

"Qu'est-ce que...!"

N'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux dorés de cette chose immonde, autant par fascination que dégoût, le blondinet remarqua entre les dizaines d'émotions qui le traversaient, que cette chose se convulsa sur elle-même plus qu'elle ne gigotait. La couleur, la texture et le mouvement lui donnaient l'impression d'être en face d'un organe. Plus précisément un coeur, qui réussirait à battre tout seul sans avoir besoin d'un corps pour le commander. Mais c'était horriblement lent, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. La curiosité, ou peut-être la folie, prenant le pas sur le reste de son esprit, Kise toucha du bout de sa chaussure ce bout de chair sanglant pour tester sa réaction. La chose frémit et il se rappela soudain de la conversation entre les jeunes hommes de ce matin.

_"Il n'y avait pas que du sang par terre, mais aussi des espèces de morceaux qui ressemblaient à des organes..."_

Kise frémit.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible entre ce qui le liait lui et Kurokocchi.

N'arrivant plus à supporter cette vision d'horreur qui le mettait face à une chose dont il ne comprenait ni l'existence, ni le but, il décida de ne pas s'attarder plus dans cet endroit témoins de sa dégénérescense physique et mentale.

Machinalement, il remit en place ses vêtements sales ainsi que ses sous-vêtements ensanglantés puis quitta les toilettes des hommes sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un allait tomber sur cette horreur après lui. Il prit la direction de la sortie, le regard vague et la tête remplis d'interrogations: C'était quoi cette chose? Ça ressemblait à un organe mais ça bougeait. Et surtout, ça venait de _mo_i. _De mon propre corps_. Est-ce que c'était encore une illusion, comme pour le bain? Ou c'était réel? Ou bien était-il en train de devenir mentalement dérangé?

Il n'arrivait plus à se raisonner.

Tout son monde qu'il pensait jusqu'alors être normal et parfaitement sûr venait de s'effondrer en l'espace d'une seconde.

Kise prit la direction de la sortie, oubliant totalement ses travaux forcés avec Aomine. Il avait un besoin urgent de rentrer chez lui, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, de cette chose. Et oublier. Tout oublier. Mais il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un jour favorable pour lui, car il croisa la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer dans une telle situation juste devant la sortie du lycée. Le blondinet ne s'en rendit compte que bien trop tard, ne pouvant plus détourner les talons pour prendre un autre chemin, car l'autre qui visiblement l'attendait, l'avait déjà remarqué. Et dans son état, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas courir pour lui échapper.

Shintarô Midorima.

Interagir avec lui était sans doute la pire chose à faire en ce moment, surtout dans ces conditions mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le blondinet tenta du mieux qu'il put se mettre une fausse expression sur son visage pour cacher toute sa torture psychologique. Mais l'adolescent vert n'était pas dupe, ses pupilles émeraude le transperçant de part et d'autre pour mettre à jour l'implacable vérité. Sans pitié. Sans scrupules. Il ne voulait pas laisser Kise s'en sortir aussi facilement. D'un air étrange, il fit mine de humer l'air, comme si une odeur le dérangeait tout en continuant de fixer son homologue de ses yeux intransigeants.

"Tu es vraiment dans un sale état." Déclara-t-il en redressant ses lunettes, ses pas l'approchant de plus en plus de son interlocuteur.

Il fit allusion à son état physique bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout à sa souffrance mentale.

"Je n'ai pas le temps... Midorimacchi... je ne me sens pas bien..." Geignit Ryouta en tentant de garder de l'aplomb malgré son visage transpirant sous le coup du stress.

"Je vois ça. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, de toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas..."

Se pensant sauvé, Kise reprit alors son chemin d'un pas maladroit en se tenant aux casiers cloutés au mur. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts lui déclara d'un ton aussi cruel que nonchalant:

"Après tout, tu es un monstre."

Il en fut tellement figé de stupeur que ce fut finalement Midorima qui partit en premier des lieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après le départ précipité de Kise, Aomine sentit qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt, certainement pas avant le lendemain.

Et pour une fois, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires car il avait quelqu'un à voir avant de partir, et craignait justement à cause de leur corvée de nettoyage ne pas avoir le temps de trouver cette personne avant qu'elle ne quitte le lycée. Mais puisque son binôme lui avait faussé compagnie et que personne n'irait vérifier chaque centimètre de poussière faite, il décida de déserter la salle de classe pour se mettre à sa recherche Le grand adolescent hâlé de peau du parcourir deux étages avant de le trouver, et fut sur le point d'abandonner, pensant qu'il était rentré chez lui comme le reste du lycéen, lorsqu'il tomba par hasard nez à nez avec lui.

Kuroko Tetsuya n'avait visiblement pas voulu partir de suite du lycée pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Mais peu importe, l'important, c'est qu'il ait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Comme à leur habitude, les deux jeunes hommes bleutés se saluèrent poliment, bien que de manière un peu détachée devant les rares témoins encore présents dans la classe où ils étaient actuellement posés. La relation entre le deuxième et le troisième année restait toujours un mystère pour ceux qui les côtoyaient, car ils n'avaient à première vue rien en commun, si ce n'est justement cette absence de goût pour la vie sociale. Aussi taciturnes l'un que l'autre, ils semblaient pourtant se comprendre d'un seul regard, comme un langage muet qui ne pouvait être décrypté qu'entre eux.

Aussi, Daiki ordonna à Tetsuya de le suivre d'un ton qui ne semblait pas attendre de refus, et c'est tout aussi naturellement que ce dernier obéi, ayant visiblement saisi l'enjeu qu'il y avait derrière. Le plus grand du duo mena le plus petit dans un endroit bien plus isolé, à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets qui passeraient par là par hasard. Depuis le début, Kuroko n'avait pas semblé étonné par cette manifestation surprenante de la part de son compagnon de basket alors qu'ils étaient encore au lycée. En effet, d'un accord commun, les deux avaient décidé de nier toute relation en dehors du nécessaire une fois qu'ils franchiraient le seuil de l'établissement en temps normal.

Mais justement, si Aomine faisait exception à la règle, c'est bien parce qu'ils n'étaient plus en temps normal...

"Tetsu, j'ai entendu des rumeurs aujourd'hui, sur la salle de laboratoire d'Akashi." Commença le sportif, la tête baissée sur son camarade. "Du sang sorti de nulle part, des organes... Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin."

"Oui, c'était bien moi..." Avoua le plus jeune en soutenant son regard dur. "Je n'ai pas réussi... à me retenir."

"Je t'ai pourtant dit de faire gaffe! Tu imagines un peu ce que les autres ont dû s'imaginer? On ne sait jamais quand ça peut arriver, et toi tu te lâches à l'intérieur du lycée! Et si jamais on nous découvrait à cause de ça?"

"Je n'y peux rien!" Se défendit Kuroko. "Quand ça vient, ça vient! Je n'avais pas le choix! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir retenir ces choses au quotidien!"

Lui qui d'habitude parlait de manière calme et posée, venait de hausser le ton, signe qu'il était réellement agacé des accusations de son homologue. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait peut-être été trop sévère, et se gratta la nuque en signe de gêne tout en détournant le regard. Tetsu avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il endurait tous les jours, combien même il était sans doute plus à même de le comprendre que ses propres parents. Avec un soupir, il se cura finalement l'oreille droite avec l'auriculaire, tic chez lui prouvant qu'il se détendait et voulait donc reprendre une conversation un peu plus posée.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Du moment que personne ne t'a vu, c'est bon. J'espère juste que ça ne se reproduira pas."

"Pour tout te dire... quelqu'un m'a vu." Déclara timidement Kuroko, sachant d'avance comment allait réagir le garçon mat.

En effet, ce dernier ne retint pas cette fois toute sa colère à l'encontre du jeune homme qui la subit sans dire un seul mot. Ce dernier savait très bien à quoi il risquait de s'exposer en avouant sa maladresse à Aomine, mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, ou même nuisible pour eux, Il laissa le sportif exprimer à voix grave ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, se surprenant à être rassuré qu'il existe dans ce lycée des pièces aussi isolées telle que ce débarras à peine éclairé par une petite lucarne dans lequel l'avait emmené l'adolescent au teint hâlé. Il y avait une étagère sur le point de s'effondrer, quelques outils de bricolage et de ménage ainsi qu'une chaise sur laquelle il n'osa pas s'asseoir de lassitude.

Car oui, Daiki n'en finissait pas avec ses réprimandes au point que Tetsuya se dit que dans une vie antérieure, il aurait pu faire un excellent policier, si on passait outre à sa paresse et son insolence sans bornes.

"... et je peux savoir c'était qui, le chanceux que tu as laissé te voir comme ça?" Conclu-il, s'apercevant sans doute que le garçon transparent ne l'écoutait plus depuis un petit moment.

Ce dernier hésita un instant. Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il disait la vérité, mais d'un autre côté, il était peu doué pour mentir face à quelqu'un comme Daiki. Une minute passa, puis il lâcha la bombe.

"Kagami-kun."

"Tu plaisantes?"

Cette fois, Kuroko avait l'impression d'avoir insulté son camarade plus âgé de la pire espèce sous humaine qui puisse exister. Cela se sentait rien que dans le ton de sa voix, et il avait peur de deviner pourquoi.

Aomine n'était pas dupe: si Kuroko s'était fait surprendre dans cet état, ce n'était pas par hasard. Peut-être qu'il fut excité au préalable, mais la raison principale, c'est que comme tous ceux de leur espèce, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le stimuler. Même sans contact, une simple présence suffisait. Mais il fallait qu'il ait d'ores et déjà quelque chose de spécial qui existe entre lui et l'autre individu. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait probablement dû entendre Kagami, ou au moins sentir sa présence dés qu'il fut rentré -d'autant plus que le rouge avait une aura très forte- mais cela ne l'avait pas fait arrêter son geste alors que n'importe qui en aurait été refroidi. Au contraire, il était allé jusqu'au bout, quitte à prendre le risque de trahir les siens et avait laissé l'adolescent rouge le surprendre dans cette position.

Cela ne voulait donc dire qu'une seule chose...

"Ne me dit pas que tu te sens attiré par lui."

La teinte rosée qui vint colorer la couleur lactée du visage de son interlocuteur répondit pour celui-ci. Cette fois-ci, la colère d'Aomine était à son paroxysme.

"Tetsu..." Prévint-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Je ne le comprends pas moi-même mais... je ressens quelque chose, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu sais très bien ce que tu es et lui il est n'est qu'un... humain! Comment peux-tu éprouver des choses pour lui? Il n'a même pas d'odeur!"

La prochaine réponse muette fut bien plus violente car il s'agissait d'une frappe dans l'estomac. Loin de se plier en deux pour si peu vue son fort gabarit, Daiki se redressa néanmoins en insultant Tetsuya d'un nom d'oiseau peu flatteur avant de se retrouver en face de deux prunelles bleues glacées dégageant des étincelles de fureur à son encontre. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Les sentiments de Tetsu n'étaient pas superficiels, peu importe leur origine, et il était inutile de vouloir le comprendre. Kuroko était déterminé à ne laisser personne l'empêcher de ressentir ce qu'il voulait pour Kagami, et n'autoriserait pas à ce qu'on dénigre ses sentiments, aussi étranges puissent-ils paraître. Cela ne fit qu'exaspérer davantage Aomine.

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de reprendre sur un ton un peu moins tranchant.

"Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes si tu fais ça, Tetsu... Si par miracle, Kagami ne te rejette pas de dégoût en apprenant ce que tu es, il ne vous laissera certainement pas vivre en paix. Tu ne pourras jamais être vraiment heureux et tranquille avec lui."

"Je sais, mais je veux faire ce que je ressens, pas ce qu'on m'ordonne." Fit Kuroko d'une voix presque peinée qui fit comprendre à son ami qu'il avait sûrement dû réfléchir à tout ça de longues heures.

Un lourd silence passa entre eux. Aomine se doutait que rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne ferait changer d'avis son compagnon de basket, et honnêtement, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de s'engager sur ce terrain. Tetsu était une personne qui comptait pour lui dès qu'il le rencontra, presque comme un petit frère. Pendant deux ans, il avait tenté de le protéger de loin de ces autres types, y réussissant d'ailleurs plutôt bien grâce à sa nature. Mais désormais, Kuroko n'était plus le seul dont il devait s'occuper. Si c'était la voie que le plus jeune s'était choisie, qui était-il pour s'y opposer en sachant ce que lui-même avait décidé de faire?

"Très bien, j'ai compris Tetsu. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, et je ne dirais rien aux autres. Mais fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit, mais je ne suis pas le seul dans mon genre à être dans ce lycée. Et si jamais Kagami agit mal..."

Kuroko ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cet avertissement, reconnaissant bien là le côté protecteur de son ami.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudent."

Sur cette dernière recommandation, le garçons aux cheveux bleu clair se courba pour affirmer son respect à celui qui l'avait soutenu et continuait de le soutenir malgré sa décision. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis ouvrit la porte de leur espace privé pour partir dans le couloir et disparaître au détour de la cage d'escalier, laissant désormais Aomine seul dans le lieu semi-clos. L'adolescent au teint mat ne le quitta pas immédiatement, préférant s'adosser pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait beau avoir promis de faire celui qui ne savait rien, il ne pouvait ignorer que les rumeurs couraient vite au lycée, surtout en ce qui _les_ concernait et que si ça ne viendrait pas de lui, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera.

Tetsu n'en était qu'au début de sa galère, et faire accepter ses sentiments à cette espèce d'étudiant venu d'Amérique comptait presque comme secondaire vue leur situation.

Avec un rire amer, Aomine se rendit compte que son propre cas n'était guère mieux.


	6. Fragment 6: Habitudes troubles

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Un chapitre un peu transitoire je dirais, j'ai du mettre certains persos de côté pour en mettre d'autres sur le devant de la scène, mais je vous rassure; c'est pour qu'ils reviennent avec plus d'impact par la suite. Bonne lecture (et bonnes vacances ~)

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Strain 01 ]_

* * *

Le crépuscule passait à travers les fenêtres des toilettes des garçons, renforçant les tons chauds qui y étaient présents.

Bien sûr, en temps normal, ces lieux n'étaient que froideur et blancheur, la laissant relativement peu sensible aux teintes du soleil couchant. Mais cette fois-ci, il en était autrement. À travers le carrelage d'ivoire, légèrement grisé par la poussière et l'âge, venait s'écouler un flot rouge sang depuis une des cabines laissée entrouverte par son précédent occupant. Comme si ce dernier était parti en catastrophe, sans même penser à retenir la mare carmin à l'intérieur de la pièce. Non, ici elle était libre de se déverser à l'extérieur et salir le blanc du sol pour ne plus laisser une seule once de cette couleur, grignotant centimètre par centimètre l'espace à conquérir.

Ainsi, lorsque Midorima entra, il découvrit une vision s'apparentant à une scène de crime.

Pourtant, contrairement à la réaction attendue de la part de n'importe qui ayant un instinct de survie, il ne montra aucune vive réaction. Que ce soit la stupeur, l'effroi, l'horreur, le dégoût; aucune de ces émotions ne semblait venir peindre son visage ou le ton de sa voix. Sa bouche resta fermée, ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils froncés mais rien qui pourrait faire croire qu'il venait de découvrir ce dont tout le monde avait parlé ce matin. Dans les toilettes des garçons. En sachant d'ailleurs que d'autres auraient hurlé et crié au meurtre à sa place, Shintarô était content d'être le premier et le seul pour le moment à découvrir cela. Il balaya la pièce de ses yeux émeraude pour s'assure qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre -qui aurait sans doute tourné de l'oeil- puis referma la porte derière lui avant de s'avancer.

Se moquant de salir ses chaussures dans la flaque pourpre, il posa un pied après l'autre dedans en direction de la cabine de W. -C originaire. Extérieurement, Midorima avait sans doute la même expression stoïque que que lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Cependant, intérieurement, ses sens s'agitaient, son coeur s'emballait, le forçant à serrer les poings pour ne pas trembler. En face de la petite pièce, il leva son bras pour pousser la porte, dévoilant sans surprise une concentration humide bien plus conséquente que ce qu'il vit de l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait dans l'immédiat. Rehaussant ses lunettes, il fixa le sol sans réussir à contrôler son expression faciale en se sentant si proche du but.

Une rage sans limite.

"Où te caches-tu?" Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid, comme un mercenaire face à sa cible.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais ce n'était pas une interaction verbale qu'il recherchait. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus spécial, plus un règlement de compte personnel qu'une réelle recherche de la justice. Tout son corps le brûlait d'une envie qu'il peinait à restreindre malgré toute sa volonté mentale. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé sans pourtant qu'il ne cède à la panique. Il ne savait que trop bien que céder à ses pulsions était la pire chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Alors que son sens de la vue lui offrait l'enfer, son odorat trouvait le moyen de le torturer encore plus.

Oui, l'odeur du poison était tellement douce...

Après s'être penché pour mieux fouiller visuellement le sol, quelque chose presque fondu dans l'eau rouge finit par bouger, brisant son camouflage. Le morceau d'organe semblait avoir repris vie à l'entente de la voix de Midorima, mais ce dernier savait qu'il y avait une autre raison. La chose commença alors à gigoter pour s'éloigner du lycéen, comme si elle avait senti sa haine. Mais le jeune homme à lunettes ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'enfuir et, sans aucune hésitation, tendit la main pour saisir le morceau de chair pulsant par une extrémité. Celui-ci se mit alors à se débattre et se contorsionner, comme un ver de terre pris au pièges. Sans effet.

"Je le savais..." Fit-il à l'intention de sa proie.

Midorima le souleva jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage pour l'observer de plus près. Ses doigts étaient désormais ensanglantés par l'humidité de la chose.

"C'est donc à ça que vous ressemblez..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose alors que son expression faciale semblait presque s'être adoucie. Il s'imaginait sans aucune peine le visage terrifié de Kise face à cette immonde créature, juste avec l'aperçu qu'il eut plus tôt en le croisant au rée de chausser. En supposant que l'adolescent blond n'était sans doute pas au courant de son état, il devait très certainement être en proie à une terrible torture psychologique sur la question de sa propre existence. Cependant, loin d'être compatissant, l'adolescent vert ne put s'empêcher de rire pour lui-même à l'évocation de cette pensée. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

Il refixa son attention vers la créature qu'il tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, comme s'il avait affaire à une vermine.

"Vous êtes terriblement laids, personne ne voudrait rester comme ça ..."

Son geste comme ses paroles restèrent suspendus, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer encore ce petit jeu ou y mettre fin immédiatement.

"Définitivement, vous êtes immonde!"

Sur cette dernière phrase prononcée avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait, Midorima relâcha le bout de chair dans l'eau pourpre qui ramortit sa chute puis l'écrasa avec sa chaussure droite dans un bruit humide sinistre. Les dents serrées, il vit le sang de sa victime venir se mélanger à celui qui recouvrait le sol, des petits morceaux s'éparpillant de part et d'autre dans la flaque carmin. Ses orbes émeraude se baissèrent derrière ses lunettes pour observer l'agonie de la chose, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée. Ce geste de vengeance n'avait pas calmée sa colère. Bien au contraire. Le superstitieux était désormais hors de lui car ce qu'il venait de voir lui confirma tout ce qu'il craignait et redoutait.

Depuis le début, Shintaro les avait surveillé. Aomine et Kise. Il savait qu'ils étaient en binôme pour la corvée du ménage, et remarqua bien la manière dont le blondinet se comportait en présence du sportif et réciproquement. Mais même en sachant cela, comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Comment ce type avait-il réussit son coup avec aussi peu de contacts physiques? Surtout avec Kise, qui ne semblait rien savoir sur son propre état. N'importe qui de son genre, qu'il se contrôle ou pas, ne susciterait pas une réaction aussi vive et aussi vite sans conscience de lui-même. Midorima avait peur de deviner pourquoi. Cela le fit trembler de tous ses membres d'imaginer que ça puisse arriver ici, aussi près de lui alors qu'il avait toujours voulu s'en tenir éloigné.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur, c'était la rumeur de ce matin.

En sachant qu'il surveille Kise de très près, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la salle de laboratoire. En revanche, quelqu'un d'autre y était mêlé, et il craignait de deviner qui. Une seule autre personne était du même genre que Kise dans le lycée, et elle était donc la seule à avoir engendré un tel phénomène. Si tel était le cas, Midorima en connaissait un qui devait sûrement s'en frotter les mains. Cette pensée lui donna bien plus envie de vomir que tout le flot ensanglanté qui se déversait à ses pieds. Si seulement il pouvait fuir de cet endroit, loin, très loin. Mais il était pris au piège dans une cage invisible, comme tous ces malheureux imbéciles qui n'imaginaient pas ce qui les attendaient. Son impuissance le faisait rager, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, ou presque...

Tremblant, il quitta le W-C où Kise avait initialement pris refuge pour tituber dans la grande salle carrelée à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Beaucoup plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait par ce flot d'émotion, il sentit sa tête tourner et s'appuya contre le mur encore blanc, les poings fermés par la fureur. Le visage transpirant et le souffle court, il posa son front contre la parois glacée, hésitant à enlever ses lunettes pour mieux supporter le contact. Il pensait pourtant être venue suffisamment armé pour pouvoir supporter cette horreur, mais il avait surestimé sa force psychologique. Après tout, il était impossible de se faire à ces choses...

Un grand son se fit soudain entendre. Celui de la porte des toilettes que l'on venait d'ouvrir.

"Shin-Chan!"

Au palier se trouvait le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui accompagnait toujours Midorima dans ses périples. Ce dernier sentit un certain sentiment de soulagement en entendant cette voix si familière.

"Takao..." Murmura l'adolescent vert en tournant lentement sa tête vers lui.

"Shin-chan mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça?" S'exclama le concerné en se précipitant vers son camarade pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait de nulle part.

"Évidemment que non, idiot!" Siffla Shintarô, se dégageant brutalement de son contact.

Malgré ce rejet, Takao ne se décida pas à relâcher Midorima, sachant bien qu'il refusait son assistance plus par fierté qu'autre chose. Malgré son petit gabarits, il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se diriger vers la sortie des toilettes qui était leur première priorité. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre avait surpris l'adolescent à lunettes au milieu de cette scène d'horreur, il aurait eu de gros soucis et sans doute lui aurait-on mis sur le dos l'incident de la salle de laboratoire numéros trois. Encore une chance qu'il eut été intentionné et pressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Shin-Chan lui avait mystérieusement ordonné de rentrer tout seul aujourd'hui. Cela lui fut confirmé lorsqu'il vit au loin ce garçon blond qui ne semblait pas dans un bon état sortir ventre à terre de l'école.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir sans croiser d'élève, pour leur plus grand soulagement, puis atteignirent la cour où étaient garés les vélos ainsi que la remorque qu'il avait l'habitude de tirer chaque jour à cause de sa malchance. En effet, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il ne faisait pas cela par générosité mais uniquement parce qu'il perdait à pile ou face. Cependant, exceptionnellement ce soir-là, il n'allait pas faire jouer Midorima. Ce dernier n'attendit pas de se faire prier pour s'asseoir à l'intérieur, et laissa Takao prendre les pédales. Bien que soulagé, il ne perdit pas de vu son objectif. Il fallait qu'il voie quelque chose, à tout prix.

Après quelques minutes de routes, Midorima se redressa pour fixer le chemin déjà parcouru. Ce même chemin qui le menait directement en enfer. Le visage en sueur, il posa ses yeux sur la main qui avait plus tôt tenu la chose ensanglantée puis la referma violemment sur elle-même, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire. Fermant les yeux, il posa son poing sur le front en signe de colère. Ce qu'il venait de voir était comme une déclaration de guerre à ses yeux, et il n'allait pas les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans agir. Il fallait qu'il vérifie à quel point la menace était réelle. Avec les éléments actuels, il n'allait plus pouvoir s'en sortir seul, il le savait.

_"Il va falloir que je demande de l'aide à Murasakibara."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après tous ces événements, Kuroko était rentré chez lui et s'était effondré dans son lit, remettant au petit matin ce qu'il aurait dû faire en soirée et évitant soigneusement tout contact avec ses parents.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain, il arriva pratiquement en cours les mains dans les poches, l'esprit vide d'émotion. Il se dirigea comme à son habitude directement vers son pupitre sans prêter soin à ce que disaient ses camarades. Il se rendit compte d'ailleurs que cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il ne discutait plus vraiment avec Kise. D'habitude, le jeune homme blond serait venue le voir immédiatement pour lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, ou se plaindre une énième fois de son état physique, preuve paradoxale que sa santé s'améliorait. Mais désormais, c'est la solitude et le silence autour de lui que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus électrique devait supporter à la place de ces bavardages.

Tetsuya ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement, mais cela lui manquait.

Ses discussions avec Ryouta lui donnaient le sentiment éphémère qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'anormal, que même lui pouvait avoir un contact humain avec les autres sans risquer de dévoiler sa vraie nature. Par un heureux coup du hasard, Kise ne semblait pas sensible à lui, et donc Kuroko pouvait interagir avec lui librement sans crainte. Cela lui était réellement reposant mentalement, et maintenant qu'il avait perdu ce seul échange, il se rendait compte à quel point ce fut important pour lui. Il aimerait croire que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère, à cause de la condition de Kise et son propre problème, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'un lien s'était inconsciemment brisé entre eux.

Savoir que Kise ne pourra jamais vraiment être proche de lui, être un véritable ami l'attristait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était dans sa nature, et Kuroko ne pouvait lutter contre sa véritable nature. Au mieux la dompter, mais jamais la surpasser. C'est ce qu'il s'était toujours dit. Mais il n'en était plus aussi sûr désormais. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Aomine malgré lui, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace. Son camarade d'infortune n'était pas mauvais. Mais ils n'avaient pas le même point de vue sur leur condition, ni la même opinion. Leur destin ne pourra en être que différent, mais personne ne faisait de bon ou de mauvais choix. Juste un choix.

La sonnerie retentie, signalant la fin d'un cours que Kuroko ne vit même pas passer.

Il remarqua alors que c'était aussi l'heure du déjeuner.

Bien sûr, à ce moment de la journée, il n'avait que deux choix; rester en classe en attendant que les deux heures passent jusqu'au prochain cours, n'ayant de toute façon pas faim, ou errer dans le bâtiment scolaire à la recherche, non pas de compagnie, mais peut-être d'un endroit un peu moins renfermé. Lorsque le garçon aux yeux ronds passa à côté d'un groupe de lycéens en train de commérer, il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet de leur discussion étant donnée ce qui en avait résulté la dernière fois. Il savait très bien que cette histoire allait mettre un long moment avant d'être oubliée, en supposant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre accident d'ici là...

Préférant ne pas chercher plus que cela ce que faisait Ryouta, le plus petit passa son chemin sans le regarder, le sachant aussi mal à l'aise que lui et quitta la salle de classe aussi rapidement qu'il put.

Une fois seul dans les couloirs, il se mit à déambuler parmi la troupe d'adolescents qui se dirigeaient soit vers la cafétéria, soit vers la cantine. Kuroko ne choisit ni l'un, ni l'autre, sachant les lieux bondés à cette heure-ci et se contenta de prendre une brique de lait à un distributeur posé au coin d'un escalier. Ce dernier, montant et vide, semblait d'ailleurs l'inviter à l'emprunter alors que le garçon-fantôme ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà pris une fois. Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si l'adolescent invisible avait réellement envie de descendre, surtout en sachant qu'il risquerait de croiser Midorima dans les jardins. Regardant autour de lui, Tetsuya finit par monter les marches unes à unes avec une certaine boule au ventre, comme s'il découvrait un lieu secret.

Au bout de son périple, il se retrouva face à face avec une grosse porte métallique, généralement comme celles des sorties de secours, coupe-feu et donc imperméables au bruit. Une petite vitrée floue laissait passer un éclat de lumière de l'extérieur sans toutefois donner une vision claire de l'autre côté. Kuroko compris alors qu'il avait pris un escalier menant au toit de l'école, endroit généralement interdit d'accès aux élèves. Le doute le submergea alors. Certes, il venait de trouver l'emplacement idéal pour passer un déjeuner tranquille, mais en même temps ne risquait-il pas des ennuis si jamais un professeur le surprenait? Enfin, de toute façon, c'était à supposer que le personnel du lycée soit assez négligent pour laisser la porte ouverte à n'importe qui...

C'est ce que se dit Kuroko en poussant la grosse poignée qui fit grincer la porte vers l'extérieur, lui envoyant un courant d'air froid en plein visage.

Sa surprise de découvrir que l'entrée était effectivement libre fut précédée de celle de découvrir que quelqu'un occupait déjà cet espace. Assis contre le grillage qui recouvrait sur quelques mètres de hauteur l'ensemble du toit pour éviter de malheureux accidents, il était installé tout au fond occupé à dévorer un énorme sandwich qui ne devait certainement pas être vendu à l'école. Kuroko n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher pour reconnaître le propriétaire de cette tignasse rouge sang, surtout avec l'aura qui s'en dégageait, la faisait ressentir même d'ici. Quelquefois, le hasard pouvait être bien farceur.

Oubliant totalement les risques qu'il prenait à occuper le toit sans autorisation, il referma la porte déjà violée derrière lui et s'approcha sans réfléchir.

Comme prévu, Kagami ne le remarqua pas avant qu'il ne se retrouve en face de lui, tournant la tête après avoir senti qu'il n'était plus seul. Évidemment, le plus grand des deux lâcha un cri assez rude avant de s'énerver contre le plus petit qui resta impassible face à sa colère d'avoir été surpris. Une fois la querelle passée, un silence assez pesant tomba entre les deux. Kuroko se doutait bien à quel point son camarade devait se sentir mal à l'aise depuis ce qui se passa dans la salle de laboratoire numéro 3 et lui-même avait assez honte. Sans doute le rouquin devait avoir une très mauvaise image de lui désormais.

Cela relevait même du miracle que Taïga n'ai pas décidé de partir immédiatement pour ne pas passer une seconde de plus avec un pervers comme lui...

"Je peux m'asseoir?"

Son interlocuteur ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à cette question, car il le regarda sans voix. À cause du fait que Tetsuya ait demandé une chose aussi simple, ou qu'il l'ait fait sur un ton aussi anodin? Il ne le savait pas. Néanmoins, l'adolescent aux yeux sombres grommela une réponse affirmative en détournant son visage du bleuté. Ce dernier s'installa à côté de lui sans rien ajouter. Ils restèrent assez longtemps comme cela, Kagami continuant de dévorer son sandwich et enchaînant tout de suite après sur un deuxième, faisant s'interroger sur la nature de son estomac, et Kuroko le regardant faire, sa brique de lait toujours fermée à la main.

Kagami ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui.

Cet avorton agissait de manière étrange depuis le début, à commencer par cette fois dans les escaliers. Ce n'était pas du harcèlement, vu son gabarits, mais il l'avait quand même enlacé, et collé son corps qui plus est. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé son camarade à agir de la sorte. Mais il avait senti une espèce de pulsion. Un mouvement incontrôlable. Et puis, une douceur. Et une froideur. Le corps de Tetsuya lui était apparu étrangement froid pour un corps humain. Certes, sa température corporelle ne devait être basse que d'un ou deux degré par rapport à la norme, mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'il le sente, et surtout, qu'il trouve ça étrange en cette saison de l'année.

"Dis-moi, tu l'as vu?"

Il fallut quelque temps à Taïga pour comprendre ce dont son compagne voulait parler. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas mille choses qui pouvaient être concernées dans cette situation.

"Je n'ai pas vu de sang... ni le reste..." Répondit-il, incertain.

Bien sûr, il s'était enfui juste après Kuroko sans prendre le temps de regarder. Qui plus est, la pièce fut dans le noir à ce moment-là, donc même s'il avait voulu regarder, il n'aurait sans doute rien vu. Cependant, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour savoir qu''il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence si ces choses étaient apparue juste après la visite du jeune homme. L'hypothèse la plus simple serait alors de penser qu'il fut blessé à cet instant, et que ce sang était le sien. Mais si tel était le cas, alors une trace de sang aurait suivi ses pas après qu'il soit parti. Il n'en était rien. L'autre hypothèse serait que Tetsuya a tué quelqu'un et dissimulé le corps mais là encore, en repensant à la situation dans laquelle il l'avait surpris, le rouquin y croyait peu.

Il était peut-être mauvais dans les études et à côté de la plaque pour beaucoup de choses qui ne concernait pas sa passion, mais il n'était pas non plus totalement stupide.

"Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal..."

Cette réponse étonna bien plus celui qui l'avait formulée que celui à qui elle était destinée. Alors qu'il ne devrait plus vouloir avoir à faire avec ce type, voilà qu'il lui cherchait des excuses alors qu'il cachait peut-être des cadavres dans son placard...

"Je dois te répugner, non?" Demanda Kuroko, toujours aussi impassible dans sa voix.

Kagami se posait la même question. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, d'assembler tout ce qu'il savait sur le garçon à côté de lui à commencer par l'éventualité qu'il soit responsable du sang retrouvé, aucun sentiment de dégoût ne lui venait. Le fait d'être assis à côté de lui n'éveillait en lui aucune envie de vouloir s'éloigner. Pire, il se sentait même apaisé, presque soulagé. Sans grande discrétion, l'adolescent rouge regarda d'un peu plus après le visage de son voisin qui continuait de regarder le ciel, dont la couleur azurée se reflétait dans ses yeux ronds. Une légère bise souleva ses cheveux en pétard, mais rien ne vint troubler le stoïcisme de son visage, presque comme un robot de chair.

Plus il le regardait, et plus en effet Taïga avait l'impression de regarder un être dénué d'émotion, que ce soit par son expression faciale, ou le ton de sa voix depuis qu'ils ont entamé la conversation. À présent, il n'y avait que du silence, entrecoupé par l'écho lointain des étudiants en bas qui bavardaient, pas assez fort pour qu'ils y prêtent attention. Un autre coup de vent vint apporter une étrange senteur au nez du plus grand qui se demanda alors si une fille n'était pas arrivée sans qu'il le remarque avant de se rendre compte que cela venait de Kuroko. Il imaginait mal ce type mettre du parfum vu son apparence négligée, pourtant son odeur corporelle lui était indéniablement agréable, presque hypnotisante...

"C'est tout ce que tu as?" Déclara-t-il soudainement pour couper court à ses réflexions.

"Mmh?"

Voyant l'incompréhension de Kuroko, Kagami lui montra la brique de lait qu'il tenait en main, le rendant d'autant plus confus.

"C'est tout ce que tu vas manger ce midi?"

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus étrange entre le fait qu'il se souciait plus de ce que son camarade allait déjeuner que le sang apparut tantôt ou le fait qu'il ait répondu à une question aussi importante parce que quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Pourtant, Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré lui, craquelant le masque impassible qu'il s'était forgé en prévision du pire. Beaucoup diront que c'est parce que c'est un idiot fini, mais très sincèrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, il aimait même ce trait de personnalité de Taïga; c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il est tombé sous son charme. Cette stupide gentillesse.

"Ça ira."

Deux simples mots avant qu'il ne se lève, sa brique de lait en main, et ne quitte le toit du lycée sous le regard perdu de son homologue.

Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps; il avait eu sa réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bruit des baguettes s'entrechoquant contre les plats fut couvert par le son de la télé ainsi que les bavardages de famille autour de l'école, des amis et des nouveautés à la mode.

C'était une soirée normale chez les Takao; le père lisait le journal en prenant distraitement son repas, la mère regardait les informations à la télé en surveillant les étourderies de son mari, la cadette racontait ses dernières aventures au collège et l'ainé restait silencieux, picorant de temps à autre dans son assiette. Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare pour un adolescent de son âge d'avoir ses phases un peu sombres, cependant de la part de cet adolescent-là, cela méritait attention. Le garçon brun était connu pour sa langue bien pendue et sa bonne humeur quelque soit la situation. Même sa petite soeur remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal depuis quelque temps.

Le reste du dîner se passa néanmoins de manière normale jusqu'à ce que la mère de famille proposât un thé et quelques pâtisseries pour les aider à digérer. Cela les faisait rester dans le salon ensemble plus longtemps, mais c'est ce qui était prévu. Chaque fois que Madame Takao voulait parler de quelque chose en famille à l'un d'entre eux, elle s'y prenait toujours de cette manière. Le thé chaud apaisait les esprits et les pâtisseries faisaient passer l'amertume d'une discussion désagréable, permettant ainsi plus d'ouverture entre eux. Ils en avaient l'habitude, mais ne trouvaient pas que cela était une si mauvaise manière de faire.

C'est pourquoi l'enfant plus âgé ne fut pas surpris lorsque sa mère entama la conversation en s'adressant directement à lui:

"Sinon Kazunari, le lycée se passe bien?" Interrogea-t-elle de sa voix douce et concernée.

"Mhh... oui oui,, ça va." Répondit-il d'un ton absent.

"Tu n'as pas de soucis avec tes notes?"

"Non non. Les profs sont un peu exigeants, mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'on est en dernière année."

"Ils ont raison." Intervint son père en levant le nez de son journal. "L'année prochaine, c'est l'université. Tu dois préparer ton concours d'entrée dès maintenant."

"Voyons, il a encore le temps d'ici la fin de l'année." Protesta sa femme sans pour autant hausser de ton.

"Je préfère que mon fils se porte bien et pense à son avenir plus tard. Kazunari, tu me le dirais s'il y avait un problème."

"Oui maman, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien."

"Je ne parle pas seulement pour ton travail, mais aussi tes camarades. Personne ne t'embête au moins?"

"Comme Midorima ~ " Glissa subtilement sa soeur avant de fuir dans sa chambre une fois son thé terminé.

Son ainé n'arriva pas à lui en vouloir de cette traitrise, étant donnée qu'elle était la première à le voir partir chaque matin en vélo en direction de la maison du jeune homme à lunettes. Maison qui n'était, ni à côté, ni sur le chemin, et qui forçait donc le fils Takao à faire un détour pour aller chercher son partenaire. La cadette de la famille savait donc mieux que quiconque la corvée que devait faire son frère chaque jour, et se doutait que cela dépassait bien plus un simple jeu pierre-feuille-ciseau. Depuis quelque temps déjà, Kazunari rentrait de plus en plus tard après les cours et semblait tout le temps préoccupé par quelque chose, même pendant les week-ends, période de la semaine pourtant faite pour se détendre l'esprit.

Le père était bien trop plongé dans son activité professionnelle pour le remarquer, mais la mère et la soeur l'avaient sans doute remarqué, chacune à leur manière.

"Kazunari, c'est vrai?" Demanda la grande femme aux cheveux ébène d'un air inquiet.

"Mais non!" Rassura son fils avec un sourire crispé. "Tu sais très bien qu'elle dit ça pour m'embêter. Shin-Ch... enfin, Midorima-kun est quelqu'un de très gentil, même s'il est un peu réservé parfois."

"C'est à cause de lui que tu rentres tard le soir?" S'enquit-elle, la main posée sur la joue.

"Oui, mais c'est parce qu'on travaille sur les devoirs, tout ça!"

"Oh, je vois..."

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue par le semi-mensonge de son fils, mais ce dernier savait qu'il ne lui aurait servi à rien de nier en bloc le fait que Shintarô y était pour quelque chose, car il était la personne qu'il fréquentait le plus. Même son père, qui n'avait pourtant pas un oeil attentif sur la vie sociale de son gendre, pouvait affirmer cela. Bien que son ami -pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça étant donner leur relation étrange? - ne soit jamais venu chez lui, Kazunari en parlait assez souvent pour que sa famille se fasse une idée du personnage et du lieu qu'il y avait entre eux, bien qu'il n'entrât bien sûr jamais dans les détails. Ce qui du alerter sa mère dut être justement le fait qu'il n'en parlait plus.

Cela ne changeait rien à son problème.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à qui que ce soit ce qu'il était en train de vivre malgré lui avec Midorima. Déjà parce que ce dernier comptait bien évidemment sur son silence. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait que cela ne changerait rien; si par miracle sa mère voulue bien croire ce qu'il lui raconterait -ce dont il doutait fortement- il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait l'aider, si ce n'est alerter dans le vide des autorités sanitaires. Enfin, et surtout la dernière raison était tout simplement que le jeune homme aux yeux d'aigle ne savait absolument rien de ce qui se passait à part ce qu'on voulait bien lui montrer. Shin-chan ne lui a dit que des choses très floues et très vagues sur ces choses, au point qu'il en savait finalement pratiquement autant que Kise.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ignorait pourquoi Shin-Chan avait décidé de se reposer sur lui pour l'aider durant une de ses crises. Peut-être parce qu'il savait justement que son camarade n'allait pas chercher à en savoir plus, ou simplement parce qu'il faisait confiance au destin -et à son signe astrologique en passant-. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe au point de voir que quelque chose était en train de grouiller en coulisses, comme ces flaques de sang trouvée dans le lycée à répétition, ou l'intérêt soudain que porte le superstitieux envers Kuroko et, surtout, Kise alors qu'il se contentait de les éviter il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il n'aurait même jamais cru que ces deux-là puissent être inclus dans cette étrange histoire.

Et puis, il y avait Aomine aussi...

Takao ne connaissait pas très bien ce type, mais il sentait qu'il était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, responsable de la dégradation de l'état physique et psychologique de Shin-Chan. Il se fichait de savoir si ces mecs étaient des monstres ou des humains, en revanche il ne tolèrerait pas que quelqu'un dénigre Midorima de cette manière. Sans doute prenait-il cette histoire beaucoup trop à coeur, surtout en tant que personne extérieure qui ne savait rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le grand adolescent aux yeux verts, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à part lui, et que sous ses yeux sévères se cachant derrière le verre de ses lunettes, il était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le paraissait.

Il chassa sa nostalgie en même temps qu'il vida sa tasse de thé puis remercia sa mère avant de se faufiler dans sa chambre.

Ni rangée, ni anarchique, quelques posters, quelques étagères, une console de jeu vidéo par terre, un lit défait, des livres en vrac, un bureau désordonné et une corbeille à papier pleine; cette pièce n'était l'archétype même de la chambre du lycéen moderne. Takao posa son sac dans un coin avant de se laisser tomber de manière peu élégante sur les draps avec un soupire de soulagement. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère, et son attention, mais cela ne lui servait à rien, à part le stresser un peu plus sur ses propres problèmes. Il aimerait pouvoir lui raconter, mais il ne le pouvait pas, et cela le peinait quelque part.

Takao ne savait pas encore pendant combien de temps il allait devoir tenir en apnée de cette manière jusqu'à ce que les choses lui soient dévoilées, mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il continue de laisser les choses passer comme cela, il allait finir par perdre bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Oui, il en était convaincu; il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Une petite sonnerie venant de son téléphone portable l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il se redressa rapidement pour voir l'identité de la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

"Shin-Chan?"

Il était plutôt rare que son camarade parle avec lui de cette manière, ou même tout court, c'est pourquoi il fut assez surpris de voir le destinataire. Le contenu du SMS n'améliora pas les choses.

_Inutile de venir me chercher pour m'emmener ou me ramener au lycée demain._

Pas de salutation, pas de remerciement, pas d'excuse. Cette froideur dans les messages électroniques était bien une signature de la part de Midorima. Cependant, cela acheva ce sentiment de malaise que Takao avait depuis un moment, le laissant perplexe et allant jusqu'à alarmer sa propre famille. Que Shin-chan ne veuille pas faire le trajet en vélo avec lui pour une fois n'avait bien d'exceptionnel, et cela aurait pu être tout à fait anodin s'il n'était pas arrivé à un moment aussi étrange. Comme par hasard peu de temps après les rumeurs du lycée. Il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un abruti finit: son camarade avait quelque chose derrière la tête auquel il ne voulait pas qu'il participe.

Ce soir-là, Takao s'endormit avec peine, et du prendre la résolution de trouver le fin mot de cette histoire tout seul s'il voulait enfin comprendre ce qui se passait avec son partenaire.


	7. Fragment 7: Mauvais comportements

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Ce chapitre m'aura fait transpirer! J'ai pas mal galéré à le boucler alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère aussi que vous passez de meilleures vacances que les miennes parce que moi, c'est déprime totale entre le sale temps, la solitude et les rattrapages qui arrivent 8'D M'enfin, je vous embête pas plus avec ma vie et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui ravira les fans du KagaKuro (ouh le vilain spoil). Bonne lecture!

_[ OST Sweet Pool - Simple ]_

* * *

Les débuts de journées étaient toujours durs pour Kuroko, particulièrement ces derniers temps, mais le plus dur restait quand même les fins de journée.

Sans doute était-ce dû à son imagination, mais il avait l'impression de voir de moins en moins Kise en compagnie des autres, le blondinet préférant faire bande à part, comme lui. Évidemment, ses camarades de classe ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette soudaine attitude asociale, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu clair, lui, n'en était pas surpris. Il avait toujours plus ou moins pressenti que son homologue aux yeux ambre se forçait à être aimable uniquement par instinct grégaire, mais au fond de lui, il devait sans aucun doute être au moins aussi misanthrope que lui. C'est pour ça que les deux garçons s'entendaient plus ou moins bien jusqu'à récemment; ils étaient tous deux allergiques à leur environnement social.

La différence résidait uniquement dans le fait que Tetsuya assumait parfaitement d'être invisible et insignifiant aux yeux des autres, là où Ryouta avait besoin de contact pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il profitait vraiment de sa popularité auprès des filles, vu qu'il ne donnait suite à aucune déclaration d'amour. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait de quelconques relations amicales avec ces garçons qui profitaient juste de sa popularité pour se faire mousser auprès de la gent féminine. Et ce n'était certainement pas par opportunisme. Non, rien de tout cela. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement la peur de se retrouver seul, qui sait...

Être seul, Kuroko y était habitué, c'est pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait plus de passer inaperçu dans la foule.

C'est pourquoi cette fin d'après-midi là, comme certains autres, il décida de se retirer quelque part pour profiter de la liberté qui leur était donnée, ne souhaitant pas rentrer immédiatement. Il songea d'abord à retourner sur le toit du lycée après sa rencontre de la veille, mais ayant croisé Kagami qui se dirigeait plutôt vers les étages en dessous, il en conclut qu'il ne le retrouvera pas deux fois au même endroit. Peut-être justement à cause de lui. Le jeune hommes aux yeux ronds en fut quelque peu déçu, mais se consola en se disant qu'il aura sans doute d'autres occasions et préféra plutôt prendre également les escaliers en descente pour profiter de l'air du jardin intérieur qui lui paraissait plus sombre désormais.

Comme toujours, ce fut un lieu paisible, rendant la détente agréable en son sein, sur les bancs profitant des dernières lumières rougeâtres du soleil. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi tranquille que l'isolement qu'offrait le dernier étage du bâtiment scolaire, mais cela l'était assez pour Kuroko pour cette période de la journée. Balayant son regard, il constata la présence d'un petit bâtiment en bois abandonné entre deux arbres, assez grand pour faire une petite cabane avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne église du lycée car en effet, l'établissement était une ancienne école privée catholique. Une des rares qui existaient au Japon. Tetsuya l'avait oublié, car il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la religion, ayant même un avis plutôt négatif sur la question.

Destruction et chaos, c'est tout ce que ça apportait selon lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne croyait pas en l'existence d'un dieu, mais plutôt son irritation face à la stupidité des hommes à utiliser ce même Dieu pour défendre des causes égoïstes et illégitimes. Jadis fut un temps où cet argument devenait désuet, aujourd'hui il revient à la mode d'une manière encore plus maladroite qu'avant. Cela ne fit qu'exaspérer d'autant plus l'homme-fantôme. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, avec les rumeurs sur Midorima, il se souvenait ce que ce dernier avait dit une fois sur cette fameuse église alors qu'on lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait du fait que l'école ait gardé des traces du catholicisme dont elle fut l'inquisiteur.

_"Un autel dédié au diable. Dont le temple est cette école!"_

Tetsuya ne savait pas s'il était vraiment sérieux à ce moment là où, si comme l'avait prétendu Kise il y a peu de temps, il jouait la comédie uniquement pour se rendre intéressant. Personnellement, Kuroko n'y croyait pas vraiment. Certes, le binoclard superstitieux pouvait mentir, mais certainement pas pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il semblait plus du type à vouloir rester dans l'ombre sans qu'on vienne le déranger pendant ses petites séances de spiritisme. En fait, depuis que son ami lui en avait parlé, Shintarô ne lui avait jamais apparu aussi étrange car ses actions allaient à l'encontre de sa personnalité en général. Quelqu'un comme lui ne racontait pas des histoires, surtout pas de complot ou de malédiction, aussi ouvertement au risque de se faire remarquer, même s'il y croyait dur comme fer.

Non, quelqu'un d'intelligent -et il ne doutait pas que le troisième année le soit- le gardait plutôt pour lui, et surveillait discrètement comment se passaient les choses.

Un petit vent frais vint soulever ses cheveux en bataille, le rafraîchissant de l'ambiance lourde qui s'installait.

Ces pensées ayant coupé en lui toute envie de se détendre, il décida de rentrer chez lui, mais pas avant d'être passé à son casier pour récupérer ses affaires pour la soirée. Comme toujours au rez de chaussé trônait fièrement une statue de la Vierge-Marie, les mains jointes faisant face à l'entrée du bâtiment. Située entre deux rangées de casier, elle passait pratiquement inaperçue pour les habitués, mais Kuroko se doutait qu'un nouveau devait trouver cela un peu étrange, voir dérangeant au départ. Mais on s'y faisait vite. Comme les cours spéciaux de théologie dispensées en options libres que fournissait l'école d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair trouva rapidement son casier, situé assez bas par rapport au reste, si bien qu'un élève de taille normale aurait dû se baisser pour y avoir accès. Mais lui étant plus petit que la norme, il fut épargné par cette besogne, et put déverrouiller son cadenas en tout confort. Aussi bien dans sa position que son environnement, car les lieux étaient vides à cette heure. Ni pion, ni lycéen, ni professeur qui ne rôdait dans les parages. Cela lui donnait le loisir de s'étaler un peu plus et prendre son temps pour bien choisir ses affaires. Un livre de mathématiques et deux cahiers d'écritures. Tout ce qui lui fallait pour faire ses devoirs chez lui.

Satisfait, Kuroko referma d'un coup la porte métallique et y remis la sécurité avant de se figer.

Une présence derrière lui, et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Quelqu'un n'a pas été sage hier..."

Il se retourna uniquement pour se retrouver immédiatement coincé contre la rangée qui constituait un deuxième mur et un corps bien plus grand et bien plus musclé que le sien. Le noir que constituait le vêtement de l'uniforme scolaire lui cacha un instant la vue avant qu'il ne se décide à lever la tête pour vérifier ses doutes. Cette voix, il la connaissait bien. Méprisante, haineuse et hautaine. Un visage carré surmonté d'une paire de lunettes cachant des yeux accusateurs se tenait non loin du sien, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais plus que cela, il était surtout surpris, et cru pendant un moment s'être trompé. Mais cette forme faciale et ces cheveux verts n'y trompaient personne.

Pourquoi Midorima, qui depuis le début évitait tout contact physique, le plaquait soudain ainsi?

Tetsuya ne le savait pas, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir sur le moment. Avoir le corps de Shintarô collé contre le sien n'avait rien d'une expérience agréable pour lui, surtout en connaissant les sentiments du personnage à son égard. Qui plus est, le superstitieux lui avait attrapé le poignet droit pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, rendant la situation d'autant plus stressante. Il ne savait pas ce que son homologue avait en tête, mais il sentait que ça n'allait rien être de bon. Une faible odeur se dégageait de lui mais surtout, il y avait une colère résolue, moins à son égard mais dont il se doutait être coupable pour l'adolescent vert.

"... et ce quelqu'un ferait mieux de faire attention à ce qu'il fait dorénavant. Fin du message." Termina Midorima, son ton ayant été blanc du début jusqu'à la fin malgré les sous-entendus.

"De... de quoi tu parles?" Lui répondit Kuroko, paniqué.

Il avait peur de deviner de quoi il parlait, et surtout, qui était l'expéditeur du message.

"Autre chose. Kagami Taïga."

"Hein?"

"Quelque chose... aurait-il changé récemment entre vous?"

"R... Rien de particulier. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"Tu sembles le coller plus que de raison ces derniers temps."

Kuroko était perdu. Et paniqué. Personne à part Aomine n'avait remarqué son attirance pour Kagami-kun, et il ne se serait jamais douté un seul instant que de toutes les personnes présentes au lycée, Midorima soit aussi informé. Quand bien même ils étaient dans la même classe, le jeune homme imaginait mal son partenaire de basket dévoiler ça à son camarade étant donné leur relation. Et puis il y avait ce message aussi... Il était peut probable que cet homme confie une telle chose à un étudiant lambda totalement extérieur, surtout une menace comme celle-là à peine cachée. Qui plus est, Shintarô semblait totalement conscient de ce dont il parlait, cela se voyait dans son assurance, comme s'il connaissait les vraies raisons.

Se pourrait-il que...

"Je vous aie vu dans la cage d'escalier la dernière fois, en revenant de l'infirmerie."

En voyant l'expression effarée dans les pupilles glacées de Kuroko, son vis-à-vis redressa ses lunettes d'un air supérieur.

"Et la salle d'Akashi. Je sais que c'était toi. Et je sais que Kagami y était aussi."

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Si le superstitieux pouvait affirmer cela sans aucune hésitation et sans avoir l'air de mentir, alors cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

"T... Toi aussi tu es..."

"Jamais!" Rugit alors l'adolescent à lunettes avec fureur. "Jamais je ne serais comme vous!"

Cette colère vint contredire les affirmations de Midorima; nier en bloc comme cela revenait à avouer qu'il mentait.

Bien que ses yeux ronds soient écarquillés, Tetsuya compris alors beaucoup de choses sur le troisième année. Cette haine qu'il lui vouait, cette méfiance et cette distance n'étaient expliquées que par une seule raison. Midorima était un des leurs. Bien sûr, il en fut assez surpris, même si Aomine lui avait dit qu'il y en avait d'autres comme lui dans le lycée sans jamais expliciter leur nom, il ne se serait pas douté jusqu'à récemment que Midorima en fasse partie. Sa répugnance à son égard prenait alors tout son sens bien sûr... Savoir que le frêle jeune homme pouvait le conduire à sa perte et le rendre fou lui donnait de bonne raison en effet de l'éviter le plus possible.

Kuroko ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'il comprenait très bien pourquoi le superstitieux réagissait comme ça. Il avait peur, tout simplement. Savoir qu'une telle épée de Damoclès était au-dessus de sa tête devait l'effrayer assez pour qu'il utilise n'importe quelle méthode pour se protéger. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, la question n'était pas là et de toute façon, Tetsuya était mal placé pour juger. Midorima avait choisi le rejet, et c'était tout à son honneur car personne ne pouvait réellement accepter ces choses en étant totalement sain d'esprit. Sans doute aurait-il voulu changer de lycée pour aller ailleurs, là où aucun de leur espèce n'était présent et donc s'épargner cette souffrance inutile, mais il était obligé de rester.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent bleuté eut un sourire amer et tourna la tête sur le côté d'un air presque résigné, comme s'il accepterait n'importe quoi venant de la part de son interlocuteur maintenant qu'il savait qu'il partageait son secret. Sa haine était totalement normale car après tout, qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui? Un monstre baignant dans son propre sang qui pouvait à tout moment lui faire perdre la raison. Aomine l'avait bien prévenu le jour où il lui apprit ce qu'il était, et avait même partagé avec lui des rumeurs d'autres garçons de son genre qui avaient très mal fini à cause de cela, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mesuré l'étendue de leur influence...

Reprenant son calme, Midorima leva alors une paire de dés aux couleurs dépareillées devant lui.

"Ton destin..."

"De quoi?"

"Je peux deviner ton destin... avec eux." Il leva le blanc aux points rouges. "Le tien..." Puis le rouge aux points blancs. "... et celui de Kagami."

Encore Kagami...

L'adolescent invisible ne comprenait pas pourquoi le binoclard insistait sur lui. Bien sûr, Kuroko avait des sentiments pour lui, et malgré sa nature, il était déterminé à se faire accepter, mais en quoi cela regardait-il Midorima? Pourquoi diable cet homme s'acharnait-il sur un élève qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec eux? Certainement pas parce qu'il désapprouvait leur potentielle relation, tout du moins, pas de la même manière qu'Aomine. Il y avait autre chose... Par ailleurs, Tetsuya se souvenait avoir déjà vu Shintaro se disputer plusieurs fois avec Taïga sur des sujets assez ridicules, mais à travers ces querelles, il pu apercevoir clairement une hostilité qui allait bien au-delà qu'un simple différent.

Malgré tout, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'acharner sur Kagami, uniquement parce que Kuroko l'aimait. S'il avait peur de ce qui lui arriverait -ce qui était peu probable vu sa tendance à la compassion-, l'adolescent bleu savait ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon, il n'était pas idiot au point de laisser ses sentiments l'aveugler sur le danger qu'il représentait: si jamais son camarade commençait à se conduire bizarrement comme signe de dégénérescence, il reprendrait ses distances de d'habitude et ferait une croix sur cet amour impossible. Le jeune homme aux yeux ronds savait bien que même sans menace, il aurait de toute façon un obstacle naturel à surmonter du fait que Taïga ne soit pas comme lui.

Avec colère, Kuroko trouva la force de repousser la main de Midorima qui appuyait ses fameux dés contre son torse.

"Lâche- moi!" S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Son homologue aux cheveux verts dus être surpris d'une telle démonstration, lui qui le connaissait d'habitude stoïque et impassible.

"Je me fiche que tu me détestes... en revanche, n'implique pas Kagami-kun! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout cela!"

Il profita de la perplexité de son agresseur pour se dégager de sa poigne et prendre ses jambes à son cou dans la direction opposée, oubliant ses livres tombés à terre sous le choc. Bien sûr, il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter le discours chargé de reproche et de sous-entendus de la part de Midorima, et il était également en colère du fait qu'il ait mentionné son ami aux cheveux rouges alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais il y avait également ce malaise qui ne le quittait pas depuis que leur discussion avait commencé, faisant sentir à Kuroko l'envie urgente de vite s'éloigner de son homologue. Après tout, même si elle n'était pas symétrique, l'influence de leur deux natures était réciproque...

Kuroko déambula à travers les couloirs, vide à cette heure ci, sentant une nausée bien familière le prendre. La tête baissée, il ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait devant lui, et il buta soudain contre l'épaule de quelqu'un. Par réflexe, il se retourna pour s'excuser et cru perdre immédiatement contenance en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Son envie de vomir se fit plus oppressante que jamais, mais des bouffées de chaleur vinrent en plus l'accompagner alors que ses jambes, qui l'avaient pourtant porté jusque-là, lui semblaient être faites en guimauve. Il sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, ses yeux vitreux et le visage en sueur, il ouvrit la bouche dans ce qui apparaissait être un gémissement à première vue.

"Kagami...kun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir-là, Kagami n'était pas sortis immédiatement du lycée comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Solitaire, il n'avait pas d'ami avec qui traîner après les cours, et même ses pauses déjeuners se passaient généralement sans compagnie. Bien sûr, il aimait de temps à autre occuper un terrain de basket vide dans un parc et faire quelques paniers pour se vider l'esprit, mais en absence de partenaire, cette occupation se révélait rapidement lassante. Ce qui était dommage car le basket restait pour ainsi dire sa seule et unique passion dans la vie. Ce fut grâce à elle qu'il réussit à se faire des amis aux États-Unis, pays qu'il adorait détester, surtout depuis qu'il fut revenu au Japon. Cependant, depuis son retour, ce sport ne l'aida pas à se créer quelques liens, car le temps l'avait rendu sauvage et de mauvais caractère en plus du niveau médiocre national.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'attardait plus longtemps à l'école, car il n'était pas quelqu'un de studieux comme un certain binoclard, et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, il pouvait toujours rentrer chez lui et flâner toute la soirée en attendant l'heure du dîner. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il resta bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru à cause d'un enchaînement de circonstance qui le laissa perplexe. Son premier contre temps fut lorsqu'un professeur lui demanda -encore- de faire une commission pour lui, qu'il faillit refuser pour une raison bien personnelle; la dernière fois qu'il rendit ce genre de service, il se retrouva dans une position très délicate avec un de ses camarades de classe. Cependant, cela ne fut rien car vint après le deuxième élément perturbateur.

Aomine Daiki.

Taïga ne s'entendait pas avec lui pour plusieurs raisons; Ils avaient un caractère antagonique et une passion commune dans laquelle l'adolescent mat écrasa sans problème son adversaire avec un sadisme à peine caché. Cela arriva dès le début de l'année et Kagami, très susceptible à ce niveau, l'avait pris comme une déclaration de guerre. Cependant, au-delà de tous ces points très discutables, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'entendaient pas, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Celui à la crinière rouge ne voulait faire aucun effort pour enterrer la hache de guerre et celui aux yeux bleu roi faisait tout pour se montrer le plus désagréable possible et ne rien utiliser en sa faveur pour calmer le jeu.

Ainsi, les voir se croiser dans les couloirs ou ailleurs était toujours une expérience très désagréable pour les témoins, car personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait arriver, un peu comme avec le professeur Akashi. Kagami fixait son adversaire avec des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, une aura enflammée autour de lui tandis qu'Aomine supportait cette évidente démonstration d'hostilité avec un sourire narquois entouré d'une arrogance à peine supportable. Il s'agissait toujours d'instants où tout le monde retenait sa respiration et s'attendait au pire. Ce genre de moment que les deux élèves infligèrent il y a peu de temps de cela aux quelques camarades qui étaient restés ce jour-là.

Il se rappelait encore de ses paroles, mot pour mot.

_"Tetsu a fait son choix, et je n'y peux rien. Par contre, ne vas pas croire que cela te donne carte blanche." _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" _

_"Tu as intérêt à te maîtriser, et à faire gaffe! Au premier faux mouvement, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer." _

_"De quoi!" _

_"Tu m'as très bien compris. Ne vas pas croire que tu es le premier attiré par quelqu'un comme lui! Et ça ne s'est jamais bien fini. Alors si jamais tu commences à faire quelque chose de bizarre, je le sauverais avant que tu ne lui fasses de mal." _

_"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes! Tu as complètement pété un plomb!"_

La suite avait presque failli dégénérer en bagarre entre Kagami qui insultait Aomine de malade mental et ce dernier qui n'hésitait pas à proférer ses menaces tout en le rabaissant. Il fallut finalement qu'un professeur intervienne et les congédie tous les deux dans leur classe respective sous les yeux inquiets des autres étudiants ayant assisté à cette scène. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne jouissait d'une bonne réputation au sein du lycée, mais celui aux cheveux bleu nuit avait un malus car de nombreuses bagarres et comportements étranges, au même titre que Midorima, le suivaient, contrairement à son homologue rouge qui misait plutôt sur la discrétion et la misanthropie.

Il y a un point qu'il ne comprenait cependant pas; certes, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Aomine, mais leurs sujets de querelle ne tournaient qu'autours du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter où, dans leurs moments les plus matures, leur niveau au basket. Ce fut la première fois que l'autre sportif vint le chercher sur quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas saisi car tout était allé assez vite. Peut-être avait-il raté un épisode mais durant toute cette interaction verbale, Taiga n'avait pas saisi où Daiki voulut en venir, à part qu'il le tuerait -si tant soit peu qu'il en soit capable- pour une raison qui lui échappait, en rapport avec son comportement "bizarre" ...

S'il y avait quelqu'un de bizarre ici, c'était bien Aomine.

Après l'incident qui lui confirma que ce type avait vraiment un problème, Kagami voulut oublier cette histoire et filer chez lui pour ne plus y penser, mais il fallait croire qu'en cette fin d'après-midi, rien n'allait. La troisième chose qui le séparait encore de la sortie du lycée se manifesta sous la forme d'un jeune homme qu'il aurait aimé pour une fois ne pas apercevoir. Il espéra pendant un instant qu'il oublie la politesse et que dans sa précipitation, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il le heurta, passant sa route sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Oui, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges aurait aimé qu'ils ne fassent que se croiser et ainsi s'épargner, il le savait, un moment aussi désagréable qu'insaisissable.

Mais Kuroko était quelqu'un de poli, même s'il était, comme ce fut visiblement le cas prestement, au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Kagami...kun"

Entendre son nom murmuré d'une manière aussi languissante, presque suppliante le rendit étrange. Personne ne l'avait appelé encore comme cela jusqu'ici, pas avec la sensation qu'il était l'être désiré plus que tout. Il n'y avait pas seulement le ton implorant de Kuroko, mais tout le reste; son visage en sueur, ses pupilles presque larmoyantes, sa bouche pantelante, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rougies. Même lui, qui ne se sentait pourtant pas attiré par les garçons, n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre face à une telle vision. Il avait beau être plus grand et plus fort, il se sentait piégé par son camarade qui dégageait quelque chose d'envoutant.

L'adolescent rouge n'avait fait que le frôler et le regarder dans les yeux, et pourtant cela suffit pour qu'il soit entouré dans une espèce de bulle où eux seuls pouvaient pénétrer.

"S'il te plaît... aide- moi..."

Immédiatement après cette supplique, Kuroko se colla contre Kagami, son visage caché dans le torse du plus grand et ses mains fermement accrochées à ses bras.

Cette fois-ci, Taïga était complètement déboussolé. Il avait déjà vécu une fois cette situation avec son camarade de classe, mais les choses étaient complètement différentes; Tetsuya lui implorait son aide. Mais comment était-il censé l'aider? S'il n'allait pas bien, il n'avait qu'à aller à l'infirmerie plutôt que rester avec lui. Après tout, il semblait quand même en état de marcher jusque-là. C'était bien sûr la réflexion la plus logique qui venait à son esprit, mais autre chose lui apparut soudain. Quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé oublier, mais que son cerveau prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler. La salle de laboratoire. Et ce qu'il surprit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus en train de faire.

Pourquoi diable y pensait-il maintenant?

Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser venir à lui. Il préférait penser que Kuroko était dans cet état parce qu'il était malade ainsi qu'à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de faire subir à son corps trop fragile plutôt qu'autre chose. La chaleur qui émanait de sa peau qu'il pouvait sentir à travers ses vêtements, n'avait rien à voir avec le reste. Si son camarade avait la respiration si saccadée, c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il avait couru plus tôt. Rien d'autre. Rien d'autre n'était autorisé à lui venir en tête. Parce que si jamais il laissait autre chose se dessiner à lui, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite.

"Kagami-kun..." Continua-t-il en serrant davantage la manche de son uniforme. "S'il te plaît... fais quelque chose."

Le parfum émanant du garçon invisible qui vint assaillir ses narines balaya d'un simple revers de main toutes les raisons qu'il s'était faite.

Sans un mot, Kagami attrapa le poignet de Kuroko d'une prise ferme et le tira dans les couloirs, forçant son accompagnateur à le suivre. Ce dernier se laissa embarquer, n'ayant aucune idée où il voulait l'emmener. Ses longs doigts le serraient tellement fort que le plus petit des deux fit une grimace de douleur sous la pression. Le long de cette marche, ils ne croisèrent personne, car les cours et l'étude étaient déjà fini depuis assez de temps, et le peu d'élèves qui seraient restés étaient au réez de chausser et non à l'étage comme eux. Même les professeurs semblaient avoir préféré prendre congé spécialement pour les laisser seuls.

"Où m'amènes-tu?" Demanda alors Tetsuya d'une voix faible.

Sa question ne rencontra que le silence.

Après avoir émis un cri de protestation, il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où son camarade pouvait l'amener en prenant ce chemin. Les toilettes des garçons. Depuis l'incident de la veille, ils furent fermés toute la matinée et le personnel les ouvrit à contre-coeur pour l'après-midi, mais peu de personnes osaient s'y rendre à cause des rumeurs grandissantes sur le phénomène qui les couvraient. Beaucoup au sein du lycée spéculaient sur la prochaine pièce qui sera victime des apparitions de ces mystérieuses traînées sanglantes, mettant les salles de classe en tête de liste pour le plus grand désarroi des professeurs. Car en effet, tout le monde tentait désormais d'éviter les lieux touchés par ce phénomène.

Cependant, même en sachant cela, qu'est-ce que Kagami avait prévu de faire là-bas?

Lui-même ne le savait pas. Ce fut comme un réflexe, presque un instinct qui le guida jusqu'à cette pièce sombre et froide. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne. Il savait qu'il s'y était passé des choses étranges. Elle lui avait donc apparu comme l'endroit idéal pour amener Kuroko et résoudre son "problème". Sans faire attention aux plaintes de ce dernier, comme s'il était dans un état second, l'adolescent rouge le tira dans la première cabine qui se portait à eux et referma la porte à clef derrière lui par principe de précaution. Désormais, ils étaient bel et bien isolés du reste du monde, et personne n'allait risquer de les déranger au beau milieu... De quoi au juste?

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à destination, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire?

Debout devant l'homme-fantôme, Kagami le toisa de toute sa hauteur d'un air indéchiffrable. Ses étranges sourcils séparés en deux sur le bout se fronçaient dans une expression exigeante, semblant attendre de la part de son homologue qu'il lui explique clairement ce qu'il avait si ce dernier voulait qu'il l'aide. Taïga avait pris un gros risque en s'enfermant avec Tetsuya dans cet espace si étroit, au point que même en se mettant dos contre le mur afin d'avoir de la distance entre eux, il pouvait quand même sentir la chaleur corporelle de son homologue. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucune manière de s'échapper, ni de revenir en arrière, il le savait, surtout avec le jeune homme frêle en face de lui. Il s'était lui-même enfermé avec Kuroko, et il allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

"Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Kagami-kun..." A cause de son état, sa voix ne put lancer que des murmures.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, et pourtant l'adolescent bleuté devait encore supporter cette terrible frustration. L'adolescent rouge ne trouva rien dans ses orbes glace en guise de réponse, si ce n'est ce même air suppliant. Assaillit de part et d'autre de son corps par cette sensation bouillonnante, il avait l'impression de suffoquer, au point qu'il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Au fond, il savait que Kuroko ne lui expliquerait rien, ni la raison pour laquelle il lui demandait de l'aide, ni pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Même dans cet état second, le plus frêle lui restait aussi impénétrable que la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré, enveloppé par ce mystère comme une buée noire.

Finalement, Tetsuya vint de lui-même coller son corps contre celui de Taïga, mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas pour s'y appuyer ou chercher du soutien.

Ses fines mains tracèrent la courbe des muscles abdominaux de son camarade à travers le t-shirt blanc, remontant jusqu'au cou pour redescendre très lentement le long du ventre et terminer sur son bassin. Son partenaire resta dans un premier temps ébahi, et ne réagit donc pas immédiatement aux assauts du plus petit, permettant à ce dernier de placer ses deux mains sur son torse afin de le redessiner de manière suggestive. Il put alors sentir de si près à quel point Kagami était musclé, bien qu'il put le deviner plus tôt par la forme de son corps, il en mesura ici toute l'ampleur. Cette constatation fit hausser la température de son corps, le forçant à lâcher un soupire non maîtrisé.

Le son résonna dans la cabine silencieuse et eut pour effet de sortir le plus grand de sa torpeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire! Lâche- moi tout de suite!"

Il n'aurait bien sûr eu aucun mal à se débattre, et même inverser les rôles, voir mettre une raclée à son camarade, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ce fut comme si son cerveau l'empêchait de réagir, de toucher à ce garçon qui pourtant ne se gênait pas pour avoir des gestes osés. Ses membres paralysés ne purent que trembler lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles d'un bleu vide, n'exprimant rien sinon une convoitise qui bloqua un instant sa respiration. Il sentit son coeur accélérer le rythme contre les paumes qui continuaient de tâter ses pectoraux lorsqu'un souffle érotique vint murmurer une nouvelle fois son nom de famille. Quelque chose se brisa alors en lui.

Comment cela avait-il pu se terminer ainsi?

Il devait le repousser, crier, l'insulter, partir, fuir.

Mais pas rentrer dans son jeu pervers!

À la lumière de cette constatation, il trouva à travers la brume anesthésiante un soupçon de rationalité à laquelle se rattacher.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me harcèles comme ça? Laisse-moi tranquille! Je veux juste..."

Il enleva alors ses mains d'où elles étaient et repoussa son harceleur contre l'autre côté de la petite cabine privée. Ce dernier, aussi confus que vague, buta violemment contre le mur dans un bruit sinistre faisant écho dans toute la salle. Kagami aurait dû profiter de cet instant pour donner un coup de poing à Kuroko afin de le remettre à sa place, puis sortir des toilettes sur un juron. Mais lorsque le plus petit des deux releva ses pupilles azurées et les plongea dans les siennes, rouge feu, ce même sentiment de paralysie le reprit. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa colère et sa détermination retombèrent aussi tôt qu'elles apparurent.

Tetsuya mis alors une gifle à Taïga sans prévenir.

"Sois un homme." Déclara-t-il tout simplement.

Immédiatement après, son visage d'ordinaire impassible se tordit en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Autre chose... Autre chose était en train de venir. L'odeur qui fut alors discrète jusqu'à récemment se mettre à emplir toute la pièce, jusqu'à devenir aussi suffocante que de la vapeur. Pourquoi maintenant? Kuroko connaissait la réponse. Il avait déjà expérimenté cela un nombre incalculable de fois. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Son ventre lui donnait l'impression d'être passé dans une broyeuse de l'intérieur, le laissant à peine respirer. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Il aurait aimé garder cela pour lui un peu plus longtemps mais...

Mais il ne tenait plus.

Profitant de l'état second dans lequel était plongé Kagami, Kuroko déboucla la ceinture de son partenaire, puis déboutonna très lentement le pantalon jusqu'à l'avoir assez lâche pour dévoiler le boxer noir du plus grand. Ses doigts s'immisçant à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement, il sortit le membre rougit de son camarade. Déjà à moitié dur sous ses caresses, le garçon bleuté n'eut aucun mal à le mettre en érection complète après l'avoir pompé vigoureusement. Le jeune homme à la crinière carmin laissa échapper malgré lui des soupirs de plaisir, peu habitué à être touché de la sorte de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Les petits doigts savaient exactement où le toucher pour envoyer des pics de plaisir à son corps, d'autant plus que leur possesseur s'était de nouveau collé contre lui pour mieux partager ce moment.

Son partenaire savait s'y prendre, c'était un fait, au point qu'il pourrait se demander s'il n'avait pas déjà expérimenté cela...

"Désolé... Kagami-kun... mais je ne peux plus... me retenir..."

La tête parsemée de mèches bleue disparut alors de son champ de vision pour se retrouver bien plus basse.

Même s'il voulait partir, il en était désormais incapable. Comme un animal en cage, la prise de Kuroko le piégeait dans ces sensations qu'il rejetait autant qu'il les désirait. Ses sens se retrouvaient sans dessus-dessous, au point qu'il perde un instant la notion de temps et de lieu pour ne voir que ce sentiment qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se battre. Alors l'adolescent rouge ne put que les accepter en se maudissant d'être aussi faible, son visage devenant alors aussi rosé et transpirant que celui de son homologue sous le plaisir de ses caresses buccales. Kagami se refusa néanmoins à s'accrocher aux cheveux ébouriffés et préféra plutôt s'appuyer contre le mur.

"Kagami-kun..."

Dans ce énième murmure, Kuroko se redressa alors et baissa de manière très sommaire ses propres bas afin de dévoiler son désir. Il était plus pâle, plus fin et un peu plus petit que celui de Kagami. Cela se vit particulièrement quand l'adolescent frêle les colla l'un à l'autre afin de les caresser ensemble. La chaleur du membre contre le sien acheva de faire perdre ses esprits à Taïga. Même si c'était un garçon. Même si c'était quelqu'un d'étrange. Même si c'était quelqu'un qu'il ne comprenait pas. En cet instant, il n'y avait que le plaisir, exacerbé par cette ambiance qui enveloppait Tetsuya.

Son camarade le força à accompagner ses mouvements avec sa propre main, intensifiant encore plus le frottement des chaires en elle-même. Bientôt, du liquide pré éjaculatoire vint faciliter le glissement et lubrifier malgré eux leur membre. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à retenir ses gémissements, bien qu'étouffés par honte ou crainte, raisonnant de manière impudique dans cette pièce solitaire seule témoin de leur acte de plaisir partagé. Kagami sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à céder à l'orgasme, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de venir avant son camarade. Ce dernier au contraire ne fit rien pour se retenir, n'espérant que la libération entre les mains de celui qu'il convoitait.

Finalement, dans un ultime râle, Kuroko finit par se soulager et du mordre le t-shirt de son partenaire afin de ne pas hurler. Ce dernier le rejoint peu de temps après, son orgueil apaisé.

Ils restèrent quelque temps dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, debout, se tenant toujours mutuellement tandis qu'ils essayaient de retrouver leur souffle. Kagami trouva le courage de le relâcher, sentant que leur semence s'étaient mélangées sur leur vêtement. Cette constatation ne rendit leur acte qu'encore plus impardonnable à ses yeux. Bientôt, l'air redevint supportable, le laissant mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts ainsi que sa propre faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Mais fort est d'avouer qu'il finit par y prendre part malgré lui, et ce, peu importe toutes les excuses qu'il voulut se trouver. Il n'avait... tout simplement pas su se retenir face à Kuroko.

"C'est dangereux, Kagami-kun..."

Ce qu'il lui dit le troubla autant qu'il éveilla une crainte en lui. Taïga ne s'était alors pas rendu compte que ses mains avaient glissé jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses de Tetsuya jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de poisseux sur ses doigts. Cela ne pouvait pas être du sperme, pas avec leur position alors... Une boule dans la gorge et toute trace de plaisir effacé, remplacé par une terreur sans nom, il enleva ses doigts pour les examiner. Ils étaient teintés de rouge. Liquides.

Kagami ne voulu rien savoir. Ne rien écouter. Ne rien entendre.

Il relâcha Kuroko pour le laisser mollement tomber sur le carrelage de la pièce et quitta cette dernière en courant sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, voulant visiblement s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus l'écho de ses pas précipités à travers l'école, comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses.

Bien qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction et qu'il pensait s'y être préparée, Kuroko sentit pourtant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Après tout, Aomine l'avait prévenu. Kagami n'allait pas l'accepter facilement pour ce qu'il était et faire face à ces choses était toujours une expérience traumatisante, même pour eux. Machinalement, il remit en ordre ses vêtements et sortit de la petite pièce où il put enfin profiter d'une atmosphère bien plus aérée qu'à l'intérieur de la cabine. Sa nausée avait disparu, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps qui étaient retombées, et pourtant il se sentit bien plus mal qu'avant. Bien sûr, il avait forcé son camarade à le faire, il l'avait même giflé pour qu'il accepte cet échange mais...

Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'air de détester autant cela.

Après tout, c'est tout ce qui lui restait face à quelqu'un d'aussi fort et grand que Kagami. Lui était petit, frêle et indésirable. Le genre de personne dont personne ne serait attiré naturellement. Il se sentit soudain si misérable. Il était incapable de se déclarer proprement et passait par des méthodes déloyales juste pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'avait su se retenir en le voyant. Son état s'était empiré, et il n'avait vu alors que lui pour l'aider. À tort. Il aurait dû continuer son chemin après avoir parlé avec Midorima. Et aller voir Aomine-kun. Qui sait maintenant ce qui allait advenir de leur relation, alors qu'un mince espoir s'était dessiné à lui.

Il avait tout gâché.

Attrapant son sac, il traversa alors les couloirs tel un fantôme errant jusqu'à la sortir du lycée. Sous le crépuscule qui annonçait la venue d'une nuit sombre, Kuroko profita de la bise chargée de poussière à l'extérieur et termina sa marche jusqu'à une petite station de train qu'il empruntait parfois quand il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui à pied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut tard dans la nuit.

Takao, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement chez lui, décida de sortir le chien de la famille et d'en profiter au passage pour faire un petit tour en ville à bicyclette. Bien que ce soit l'animal de toute la famille, il fut d'abord demandé par la petite soeur mais ce fut finalement le grand frère qui dû s'en occuper le plus souvent, que ce soit pour les promenades ou le reste. Comme il avait de bonnes pattes, Kazunari avança plus loin que le chemin habituel, atterrissant dans un quartier qui lui était peu familier. Il y était passé quelques fois avant, mais ce n'était pas son coin préféré. En outre, il y avait une absence d'éclairage et même lui pouvait sentir une désagréable atmosphère globale lui donnant l'impression que quelque chose grouillait dans l'ombre.

Cependant, l'air était bien plus agréable dans ce coin de la ville, faisant sentir l'approche de l'été et des beaux temps. La brise fraîche souleva ses cheveux noirs corbeau pendant que les roues de son moyen de transport l'emmenaient rapidement sur le chemin tant redouté. Le lycéen aux yeux gris aimait ces instants de solitude, car ils lui permettaient de recentrer son esprit sur ses actuels problèmes. Aujourd'hui en effet, il n'avait pas eu d'occasion de parler à Shin-Chan, que ce soit en classe ou pendant les interclasses, ce dernier ne cherchant pas sa compagnie, voir l'évitait à certains moments de la journée. Particulièrement vers la fin des cours, son compagnon habituel disparut soudainement sans qu'il eût le temps de le voir.

Bien qu'il s'y attendît étant donné son message de la veille, il n'aurait pas pensé que l'adolescent vert se cache de lui de la sorte.

Après un quart d'heure à avoir fait courir son beagle, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble avec quelques pièces allumées pour la laisser se reposer en sûreté. Le petit chien ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre son souffle le temps de cette pause, la langue pendante et le souffle court. Takao regarda rapidement sa montre pour constater qu'il était vingt-deux heures passées, le faisant prendre conscience qu'il n'allait plus devoir tarder avant de rentrer. Lui et son compagnon s'étaient bien dégourdies les pattes, et bien qu'il ait souhaité un peu plus de répit, il sut que toute chose avait sa fin. Il replaça son pied sur la pédale, prêt à repartir à vive allure.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose de l'appartement en face de lui.

C'était celui dans lequel logeait Kise Ryouta.

L'adolescent aux yeux d'aigle le savait, car Shin-Chan avait un jour partagé avec lui cette information lorsqu'ils passèrent devant par un coup du destin. Les murs blancs témoignaient d'un relatif âge, quelques fenêtres restaient encore éclairées, faisant s'interroger vaguement Takao sur celle qui donnait dans la pièce où vivait le blondinet. Depuis leurs débuts dans ce lycée, Midorima n'avait cessé de l'observer avec méfiance, bien avant de devenir proche avec Takao. Jusqu'à présent, il pensait que ce ne fut qu'une démonstration de la paranoïa excessive de son camarade, sachant tout le mal qu'il eut lui-même à avoir le privilège de ne serait-ce rester à ses côtés.

Cependant, lui-même s'apperçu que le jeune homme aux yeux ambre agissait étrangement ces derniers temps.

En dehors de sa santé, dont Midorima lui expliqua un peu la raison d'une telle dégradation, il semblait se renfermer de plus en plus aux autres, même envers ce petit gars qu'il collait pourtant à chaque occasion. Bien sûr, étant donné sa popularité, beaucoup s'inquiétaient de son état, mais Kise mettra toujours un faux sourire sur son visage en assurant que tout va bien. Mais personne n'était assez dupe pour ne pas voir l'adolescent devenir de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure des jours, même son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil, au point de devenir bientôt aussi translucide que celui de son camarade aux cheveux bleus.

Il y avait une différence entre ne pas être humain et être un monstre. Takao ne pouvait se résoudre à traiter des adolescents de son âge comme des monstres, même si son compagnon à lunettes ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient même pas informé de leur condition qu'aucun n'avait choisie et même s'il ne connaissait pas Kise personnellement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui alors que son regard était toujours tourné vers son logement. Lui ne savait rien, comme lui, mais il allait devoir subir bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

Lâchant un grand soupire déprimé, Takao décida que cela ne lui servait à rien de rester à épier Kise chez lui, et se prépara à démarrer sa bicyclette.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua alors qu'une grande silhouette était appuyée contre l'un des rares lampadaires encore en état de fonctionnement et observait, comme lui, l'appartement du lycéen. Trouvant cela assez suspect, l'adolescent aux cheveux brun concentra ses yeux gris sur les ombres que l'éclairage donnait pour tenter de reconnaître le visage. En effet, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette personne quelque part, surtout avec une stature pareille que l'on n'oubliait pas, surtout au Japon. Les cernes sous les yeux fatigués et les cheveux mi-longs lui donnèrent sa réponse; c'était un lycéen comme lui, en troisième année dans son établissement, mais dans une classe différente de la sienne.

Il semblait concentré sur le bâtiment qui abritait Kise, ce qui éveilla des sentiments incertains chez Takao.

Shin-chan lui avait déjà parlé de ce type, et pas en bien, car il obéissait à lui sans discuter et sans réfléchir à l'éthique. Le fait qu'il soit présent, seul, à une heure aussi tardive dans un quartier qui ne semblait pas être le sien, et surtout sans raison était louche. Son camarade avait un moment évoqué le fait que plus il aura de crise, plus Kise allait attirer l'attention sur lui. Si ce type était déjà en train de l'épier dans son cadre intime, cela voulait dire que le reste n'allait pas tarder à suivre, et là ça allait être problématique. Takao ne savait pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Mais il en savait suffisamment assez pour craindre ce type fraîchement arrivé et ce que cela signifiait.

Kazunari se demanda un moment s'il devait prévenir Shin-Chan de cette nouvelle ou bien le garder pour lui. Qui sait après tout comment son partenaire allait réagir en l'apprenant, et cela ne l'avancerait sûrement à rien car ce dernier refusera hermétiquement de lui expliquer un peu plus sur ce que sont tous ces types qu'il surveille. Qu'en savait-il au juste, à part qu'ils étaient dangereux, répugnants et inhumains? Mais peut-être n'étaient-ils pas tous comme cela. Peut-être aspiraient-ils à un autre chemin que celui que l'on traçait déjà pour eux. Après tout, quand bien même on tentait de les manipuler, certains se révoltaient contre le destin qu'on leur choisissait et violaient les interdits...

Pris dans ses pensées, il fut alors surpris lorsque son compagnon à quatre pattes lâcha un aboiement d'impatience, signalant par conséquent sa position à celui qui était plus loin. Sentant alors une paire de pupilles bleus sur lui, Takao s'élança sur le chemin du retour sans jamais se retourner, la peur de découvrir ce géant à ses trousses lui prenant aux entrailles. Il pédala sans se prendre son souffle jusque chez lui, imposant un rythme douloureux à son animal de compagnie et ne s'autorisant à vérifier derrière lui qu'une fois sûr d'être dans un endroit assez dégagé pour fuir ou appeler de l'aide. Jamais il ne sentit jusque-là une montée d'adrénaline aussi forte, et pas forcément en bien.

Une fois posé, il se demanda un instant s'il devait appeler Shin-Chan immédiatement puis se ravisa à la dernière minute.

Depuis quand se sentait-il aussi concerné par des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Il ne connaissait pas Kise et Kuroko, il avait à peine côtoyé les autres et Midorima était... un simple camarade de classe n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi irait-il aussi loin pour quelqu'un comme lui, au point de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un d'autre d'effrayant et prendre des risques inutiles? Aucun, lui répondait la voix de la raison. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, même si cela lui causait du tort. Parfois il se surprenait à penser que si Shin-Chan allait en enfer, il le suivrait sans aucun souci, et même plus loin encore. Pourquoi un tel dévouement? Pourquoi un tel attachement?

Mieux valait pour lui de ne plus y penser.

Une fois arrivé chez lui. il détacha la laisse de son chien et se laissa tomber dans son lit pour un sommeil sans rêve. Au pire, il en parlera à Shin-Chan le lendemain, lorsque ses idées seront un peu plus claires.


	8. Fragment 8: Liaisons superficielles

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Un chapitre qui a une tête que je n'avais pas prévue (moi et ma manie de ralonger l'intrigue) mais je pense qu'il va être utile pour la suite, donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez vu qu'il offre une petite pause dans toutes ces émotions fortes. Sinon je vous souhaite quand même une bonne rentrée, et un bon courage avec la reprise du rythme. Je vais essayer de garder le mien dans mes publications mais je garantis rien uu". Sinon je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, également les anonymes auxquels malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre, mais sachez qu'elles me font vraiment plaisir!

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ~

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Sorrow ]_

* * *

Bien que ce soit une heure avancée de la soirée, Kise n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours que les actes les plus anodins de sa vie quotidienne devinrent des obstacles à surmonter. Manger, aller en cours, parler avec les autres et surtout... dormir. Il avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, faisant grincer les lattes son lit au passage, fermer les yeux, le faire le vide, Morphée refusait de l'accueillir dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas fatigué en plus, bien au contraire. Le blondinet ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé qu'en ce moment, mais même avec des cernes aussi foncés que son mascara, il lui était impossible de laisser le sommeil venir. Et ce pour une raison bien simple: il avait peur des cauchemars.

Quand pendant un bref moment il réussissait à mettre de côté le souvenir de ces eaux rouges, elles revenaient le hanter en rêve, rendant son repos impossible.

À cause de cela, ses journées devenaient de plus en plus éprouvantes car sa condition physique n'était plus simplement mauvaise. Elle était anormale. Si ça n'avait été que de lui, il se serait volontiers passé de venir au lycée, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas recommencer une nouvelle fois son année scolaire. Il eut déjà la chance de passer un week-end tranquille, sans symptômes étranges ou autres, lui laissant un moment de répit pour se remettre de ce qui lui était arrivé récemment et même aujourd'hui s'était passé sans entrave, le laissant espérer à une amélioration future même s'il n'y croyait plus.

Ryouta avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces visions cauchemardesques que la partie rationnelle de son esprit appelait encore "hallucinations"; il n'avait jamais expérimenté ces symptômes avant. Le sang qui était apparut il y a quelques jours dans les toilettes des garçons, cette étrange sensation qui l'avait prit; qu'est-ce que c'était? Il n'était même pas sûr s'il voulait vraiment le découvrir. Surtout que, comme pour son bain, cela s'était passé juste après qu'il ait un contact, plus ou moins direct, avec Aomine. Non, même le simple fait de l'avoir aperçu, d'avoir croisé ses pupilles bleu profond suffisaient à avoir fait emballer son coeur, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça.

Définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui, en dehors même de sa santé en général. Cela atteignait de tellement proportion qu'il finit par se demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre sorte de maladie qui se développait dans son organisme. Pourtant, les incalculables hospitalisations qu'il subit dans le passé ne révélèrent rien d'étrange chez lui à part un métabolisme fragile et il s'imaginait mal en développer en si peu de temps. Le blondinet n'avait pas envie de refaire cette expérience une énième fois mais il savait qu'il le devait. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net, malgré toute la terreur que cela lui infligeait.

Il avait peur de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait avec son corps.

Ryouta prit alors sa décision. Si jamais ces choses réapparaissaient devant lui, que ce soit le sang ou la... chose, il en prendrait un échantillon et irait le faire examiner auprès d'un docteur pour en avoir le coeur net. Une partie au fond de lui-même espérait encore que l'on puisse mettre un nom sur ces phénomènes, qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas une erreur de la nature, que d'autres avaient eu la même chose que lui et, dans le meilleur des cas, on pourrait le soigner. Oui, il caressait encore cette chimère d'être quelqu'un de parfaitement normal qui n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son intégrité. Même si c'était stupide, même si c'était risqué, il allait le faire. Il devait le faire s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

Il se sentait résolu mais quelque part, il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Des sentiments contradictoires naquirent malgré lui. D'un côté, Ryouta ne voulait pas contrarier ceux qui s'étaient occupé de lui mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter de nouvelles difficultés. Qui sait si jamais il apprenait qu'il couvait quelque chose de grave, et ainsi devenir une charge encore plus importante pour eux. Ils déversaient suffisamment pour son appartement et ses médicaments sans qu'ils aient besoin d'autre chose. Eux aussi avaient leur propre vie, sans compter leur deuxième bébé qui allait bientôt naître. Rien que d'y penser, le lycéen blond se sentait misérable de savoir qu'il empêchait une famille honnête de vivre en toute quiétude et les forcer à s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'était même pas le leur.

Se relevant de son lit, il laissa échapper un profond soupir qui vint troubler l'ambiance paisible de la grande pièce de séjour puis vint s'asseoir contre le mur frais et réfléchir un peu plus.

Plongée dans le noir, seule la lumière bleutée de l'aquarium lui permettait de voir son environnement, dégageant cette douce atmosphère sous-marine qu'il chérissait tant. Il regarda le rectangle en verre dans lequel quelques poissons de couleur unie tournaient sans but. Le son des bulles d'air servant à oxygéner l'eau renforcèrent la sensation aquatique, laissant presque croire à Kise qu'il se trouvait dans les fonds marins s'il fermait les yeux. Même les murs prenaient doucement cette couleur froide pour l'enfermer dans un monde imperméable à tout intrus, comme si temps et espace ne voulaient soudain plus rien dire. Les rideaux fermés, ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de cette pièce n'avaient plus aucune importance. Un monde qu'il voulait statique.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'illusion, et Kise sentait qu'il changeait pour ne plus jamais être le même. Une transformation invisible à l'oeil nue, sinon par ses manifestations spontanées, que personne ou presque ne soupçonnerait. Un changement de son être qui prouvait au fond que les humains ne restaient jamais pour toujours. Un bébé devenait enfant, puis adolescent pour mûrir en adulte avant de défleurir dans la vieillesse et finir décomposé sous terre. Malgré cela, un certain apaisement le prit au corps, comme si cette fatalité le rassurait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait, peut-être que la perspective d'être mortel lui donnait le sentiment qu'il restait encore de l'humanité en lui.

Une ambiguïté qui le laissa en transe, pleins d'interrogation sur sa véritable nature...

Kise resta dans cet état de demi-conscience pendant quelques heures, à mi-chemin entre les limbes du sommeil et ses pensées éveillées lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone l'en extirpa.

Encore anesthésié, le jeune homme ouvrit ses paupières pour aller se saisir de son téléphone portable. D'habitude, il ignorait appels et SMS, surtout en ce moment, mais en voyant le numéro s'afficher, il fut alors hors de question pour lui de rater celui-ci. Il venait de son oncle. Ce dernier l'appelait de temps à autre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, s'assurer que tout se passe bien et s'il ne manquait de rien. Bien que ce soit très prévenant de la part de cet homme, Ryouta ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y sentir une pointe de désintérêt, comme s'il faisait plus cela par devoir que par réel attendrissement. C'est pourquoi la plupart du temps, son neveu ne partageait quasi rien de son quotidien avec lui.

Cependant, il restait la seule personne de sa famille qui ne le rejetait pas.

"Allo, j'écoute." Fit Kise après avoir accepté l'appel et mis le téléphone contre son oreille.

_"Ryouta-kun... c'est moi." _Déclara une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. _"Désolé de t'appeler si soudainement... tu vas bien?" _

"Oui, et vous?"

Bien que ce soit son oncle, Ryouta l'avait toujours vouvoyé, lui et sa femme. Comme une barrière sentimentale cachée sous une pseudo-demonstration de respect, cela lui permettait de ne pas trop se faire sentir comme encombrant, et de n'être vraiment qu'un passage dans leur vie. Par ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir créé un lien avec leur fille, se demandant même si cette dernière était au courant de son existence...

_"Hmm, oui. Ma femme s'inquiétait un peu pour ta santé et elle semblait avoir raison. Tu sembles fatigué." _

"Ah vraiment? Mais que ma tante se rassure, ce n'est vraiment rien."

_"Es-tu allé à l'hôpital pour te faire un nouveau check up?" _Interrogea l'homme d'un ton plus engagé.

L'adolescent laissa passer un petit silence avant sa prochaine réponse, peu sûr si un mensonge passerait.

"Non..." Se décida-t-il à avouer.

_"Pourquoi?" _

"Ce n'est pas assez grave pour mériter une intervention et puis... cela vous coûterait."

_"..."_

Il n'avait en ce moment aucune idée de ce que pouvait penser son oncle après avoir entendu cela. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait son refus de se faire soigner à cause de la charge que cela lui impliquait, mais cela semblait toujours le déranger pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il tenait vraiment à lui, presque comme son fils, mais Kise y croyait peu. Combien même lui et sa femme tentèrent de lui exprimer de l'affection lorsqu'il fut jeune, le blondinet sentit bien qu'il y avait toujours une espèce de malaise entre eux. Comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Comme s'il n'était pas comme eux. Oui c'est cela, ces gens avaient toujours agi avec lui comme s'ils appréhendaient un animal sauvage.

Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, l'adolescent aux pupilles ambres ne se souvenait pas qu'ils l'aient regardé une seule fois dans les yeux.

_"S'il te plaît, ne soit pas trop négligent sur ta condition. Si jamais cela empire, n'hésite pas à aller à l'hôpital."_

Combien cela était compatissant de leur part, Kise ne s'en sentit que plus coupable. Il ne voulait pas les importuner encore plus avec son état. Chaque fois qu'il allait à l'hôpital, il n'était pas soulagé, mais juste plus embarrassé par sa propre faiblesse.

_"Et puis... n'hésite pas à venir nous rendre visite un jour. Ma femme serait ravie de faire une petite sortie de famille une fois qu'elle aura accouché." _

"Je verrais si je peux... mais où voudriez-vous aller?"

_"Eh bien, je pensais à l'aquarium. Tu aimes les poissons tropicaux n'est ce pas?" _

"En effet." Répondit Kise, un peu surpris que l'homme ai remarqué cela.

_"Quand tu étais petit, tu passais ton temps à chasser les poissons dans la rivière."_ Évoqua son interlocuteur, comme s'il avait deviné son étonnement.

Kise hésita. Bien que l'invitation lui parût motivée de bons sentiments, il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne chose pour ces gens de s'impliquer à ce point pour lui. Ils devraient plutôt se focaliser sur leur propre famille, surtout avec le nouveau né en plus de leur enfant déjà là, encore en bas âge. Un bébé avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'intention qu'un simple adolescent, même malade.

_"Ne te sens pas obligé mais... cela nous ferait plaisir de te revoir et passer du temps avec toi." _

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, lorsque j'irais mieux, je reviendrais, peut-être les prochaines vacances."

_"Très bien. Désolé de t'avoir appelé aussi soudainement, passe une bonne nuit. Prends soin de toi." _

"Merci, vous aussi."

Appuyant sur le bouton rouge, la liaison fut coupée, ne laissant qu'un bruit de tonalité sourd de la part de son téléphone.

Les conversations avec son oncle n'allaient jamais vraiment très loin, mais force est de constater que celle-ci était sans doute la plus aboutie de tous. Sa tante était une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable, charmante et attentionnée, son instinct maternel s'était toujours manifesté avec lui, et maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle redoublait de compassion envers Kise. Le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant, mais il connaissait ses raisons au fond. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant, et elle avait redirigé tout son besoin de materner sur lui, obligeant par la même son mari de se comporter avec la même affection.

Ryouta fit pourtant de son mieux, mais jamais il ne fera partie de leur famille.

Il y avait trop de distance, de respect mutuel, d'appréhension, voire de peur entre eux pour qu'ils puissent créer un réel lien affectif. Toutes ces démonstrations superficielles n'étaient que pour faire bonne figure sociale, montrer que oui, le petit orphelin était bien intégré avec ses nouveaux "parents" et que le couple sans enfant jusqu'à récemment savait s'occuper de lui de manière honorable. Ils avaient tous trois joués leur rôle à la perfection pour donner l'illusion que tout n'était qu'altruisme et bons sentiments entre eux. Mais une fois la porte de la maison fermée, les sourires s'effaçaient, les bouches se fermaient et les yeux se baissaient pour sombrer dans un silence oppressant où chacun allait de son côté sans communiquer avec les autres.

Il n'eut jamais de conflit entre eux, même pendant ce que l'on appelait "l'âge difficile" de l'adolescence.

Kise ne manifesta jamais aucun caprice, se montra brillant élève et malgré sa popularité, ne troubla pas la demeure familiale en ramenant ami ou petite amie. Bien qu'il se montrât social à l'extérieur, il s'avéra être un véritable misanthrope une fois rentré, ne sortant de sa chambre que pour manger et les rares sorties que le couple organisait pour essayer de conserver ce minimum de lien. Par ailleurs, aucun des deux, que ce soit l'homme ou la femme, ne lui refusa quelque chose lorsque cela s'avérait important pour lui. Un téléphone portable, un ordinateur, un aquarium, ils allèrent même jusqu'à lui financer ce petit appartement pour qu'il puisse continuer ses études en ville.

Une aubaine pour eux, puisqu'ils purent enfin trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner de lui. S'ils purent garder un équilibre jusqu'à récemment, le blondinet sentit tout de même que quelques tentions montaient, liées avec l'heureux évenement qu'attendait madame mais également la santé du jeune homme qui se détériorait. Oh bien sûr, ils ne furent pas tant enchantés que cela de laisser un adolescent mineur vivre seul, mais après quelques mois où ce dernier ne leur posa pas de problème, ils finirent par s'y faire. Surtout, ils durent être soulagés d'être enfin débarrassés de cet intrus qui hantait leur maison.

Cette proposition de sortie familiale, ces tendres paroles prévenantes n'étaient qu'un masque de mensonge.

Reposant son téléphone, Kise referma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas leur en vouloir, il leur était déjà suffisamment reconnaissant de l'avoir pris en charge. Exiger l'amour d'une famille pour quelqu'un comme lui était sûrement déplacé...

Doucement, il laissa son esprit se réimmerger dans l'océan noir et sans profondeur qui l'avait accueilli plus tôt, espérant savourer encore un peu cette plénitude avant que la prochaine journée n'arrive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la grande demeure des Midorima, un autre téléphone mobile sonna.

La tonalité resonna quelques secondes, le temps qu'il fallut au fils unique pour retrouver l'appareil dont il ne se servait quasiment jamais, et pour cause, il n'avait personne à contacter. Bien que son portable se trouve dans sa chambre, elle-même située dans l'endroit le plus reculé de la maison, au bout d'un long couloir sans porte, ni fenêtres, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne craignait que ses parents aient entendu la petite musique répétée. Si tel était le cas, ils s'interrogeraient sûrement sur le contact de leur fils, lui si asocial, accentuant leur méfiance à l'égard de ce dernier qui pourrait les pousser à le priver du moyen de communication. Chose que Shintaro ne voulait pas, ayant combattu trop durement pour pouvoir en disposer.

Fort heureusement, sa porte étant fermée et ses géniteurs occupés par le son de la télé, il put répondre avec la sûreté de ne pas se faire surprendre en pleine conversation.

Le superstitieux hésita un moment en voyant le nom de l'appelant, une forte envie de rejeter l'appel montant en lui. Mais cela lui était interdit. Du moins s'il tenait à sa vie. Cependant, quelques fois il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de tout laisser tomber, de prendre le risque de s'opposer à cet homme puis de s'enfuir loin d'ici dans l'espoir de refaire sa vie dans un endroit où aucun monstre ne viendrait troubler son corps et son esprit. Tant de fois il rêvait de couper son téléphone et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme s'il n'était qu'un simple lycéen un peu misanthrope, obsédé d'horoscope avec une chance insolente. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas surpris à espérer que rien de tout cela n'existe, qu'il soit né comme un simple humain...

Mais cela ne relevait que du fantasme, et quand bien même il le haïssait, il était obligé de suivre son destin, c'est pourquoi il décrocha.

"Midorima, j'écoute."

_"Shintarô, tu lui as transmis mon message?"_

Le concerné se retint de soupirer à la voix à la fois calme et désagréable de son interlocuteur qui ne jugea même pas nécessaire de le saluer.

"Oui, il a été prévenu. Mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, il est attiré par Kagami comme un aimant."

_"Je vois... cela ne fait rien. Du moment qu'il sait, c'est tout ce qui importe."_

Un silence pesant pour le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tomba après cette phrase qui lui semblait étrangement suffisante. Même après tout ce temps, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les véritables pensées de ce type. Même l'horoscope, même la plus pointue des divinations ne lui étaient d'aucune aide lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le premier imprévisible auquel Midorima ait à faire, mais le simple fait de savoir ses intentions, ou tout du moins une partie, suffisait à le rendre plus craignant que n'importe qui à ses yeux. En fait, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais le superstitieux avait peur de lui, et de ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

Cependant, c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait laisser transparaître.

_"Passons plutôt à ce qui nous intéresse, tu veux bien?" _

"Oui." L'adolescent pris le temps de calmer sa respiration avant de faire son rapport. "Comme prévu, il n'arrive pas à se contrôler et se retenir, mais il est déjà dans sa phase de maturité."

_"Excellent. Cela veut dire que je vais bientôt pouvoir commencer les préparatifs."_

Midorima n'arriva pas à retenir le frisson d'horreur qui le traversa lorsqu'il entendit cela. Sa gorge se noua en même temps que son coeur s'accéléra, au point que celui à l'autre bout du fil devait sûrement l'entendre, ou au moins le deviner. Il n'arriva pas à retenir les tremblements de la main tenant son téléphone alors qu'une seule et unique question vint lui brûler les lèvres. Il voulait savoir et en même temps, ne rien savoir. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en dehors de tout cela, mais si jamais il était choisi, si jamais il devait le faire... Non, impossible. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Il préférait encore se suicider dignement plutôt que se livrer à ce rituel inqualifiable.

"Et est-ce que vous avez déjà choisi qui..."

_"Cela t'intéresse-t-il?"_

Le ton mesquin et cruel qui le coupa au milieu de sa question si durement sortie se planta dans sa chaire comme des milliers d'aiguilles enflammées. Ce type... était juste le diable en personne. Il savait mieux que quiconque quelle relation il entretenait avec ses choses, comment il avait vécu jusqu'alors avec sa condition à cause d'eux. Et il osait encore venir s'amuser en jouant sur ses peurs les plus profondes en sous-entendant qu'il espérait être l'élu! Bien sûr, c'était la punition que cet homme pensait méritée pour s'être montré aussi curieux, mais n'était-il pas légitime de la part de Shintarô de vouloir savoir?

_"Tu le sauras très rapidement en temps voulu." _Reprit la voix d'un ton satisfait. _"En attendant, continue à surveiller l'évolution des choses, je ne voudrais pas qu'un malheureux accident attire l'attention sur nous." _

"Je sais."

Midorima se doutait qu'il devait faire allusion à ce qui se passa dans les toilettes. S'il avait été prudent, il aurait dû nettoyer avant de s'enfuir pour préserver le secret, mais l'arrivée de Takao qui le ramena chez lui l'en empêcha. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu trouver le courage de le faire à ce moment, tant il en fut retourné.

_"Une dernière chose; contrôle ta colère. Je te tolère car tu es un bon spécimen, mais veille à ne pas devenir une nuisance pour les autres, sinon je devrais me passer de toi. Et tu sais à quel point cela me peinerait."_

Une tonalité vide continua cette menace avant même que l'adolescent vert trouva une réponse à lui fournir pour tenter de se blanchir de ces soupçons.

Il comprit que ce fut de toute façon peine perdue avant même d'avoir essayé. Jamais il n'avait vraiment caché la haine qu'il portait envers tous ceux de son espèce et même, quelque part, envers lui-même. Shintarô avait bien conscience que cela le rendait peu fiable, mais en même temps, c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il était en présence de l'un d'entre eux, une vague de dégoût et de peur montait en lui sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, se déversant alors sur eux sous la forme de phrases médisantes et menaces à peine voilées. Tout cela, parce qu'à chaque fois, les voir lui ramenait au visage ce qu'il était, ce qu'il fut, et ce qu'il sera. Il était piégé, bloqué, sans aucun espoir de s'enfuir de ce corps qu'il ne supportait plus.

C'est vrai; quoiqu'il fasse de toute façon, Midorima n'avait aucune porte de sortie. C'est ce que ce qu'on s'appliquait à lui faire comprendre depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il ne le sera jamais. Qu'il était condamné à une existence secrète de damnée où toute liaison affective lui était interdite. Son destin ne lui apporterait que souffrance, terreur et solitude, plongé dans une foule de gens indifférents et ignorants. Le but de sa vie lui était déjà dicté, cruel et impardonnable qu'il était pourtant obligé de suivre, quand bien même elle allait le mener à sa perte. Oui, le lycéen à lunettes n'était pas dupe; même si ce n'était pas lui cette fois-là, un jour viendra où le choix se portera sur lui.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre son destin, c'était indéniable.

En revanche, rien ne l'empêchait de voir comment s'acheminait celui des autres. Même si ce type refusait de lui dire, Midorima avait néanmoins sa petite idée étant donné les personnes concernées et potentielles qui se présentaient à lui. En fait, il était quasiment sûr de son hypothèse, mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose pour la vérifier. Quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé déjà se produire, mais il avait sous-estimé la patience de son adversaire. Il n'y avait que deux solutions; soit il attendait encore qu'il soit prêt, soit il était en train d'hésiter sur sa décision. Si tel était le cas, alors Shintarô allait se faire un plaisir de l'aider à faire son choix.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin, mais il pouvait bien lui donner un petit coup de pouce, voir le faire un peu bifurquer dans son intérêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était un jour couvert et gris, annonçant des perturbations saisonnières.

Kise arriva assez tôt au lycée, mais trouva Kuroko déjà assis à sa place, ses grands yeux azurés vides d'expression. Se sentant un peu mieux que d'habitude, il eut presque envie d'aller le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles après autant de temps passé chacun de leur côté, cependant, il sentait que ce ne fut pas le bon moment pour cela. Peut-être était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées, mais il lui semblait que le jeune homme invisible était en train de déprimer. N'importe qui, vu l'air stoïque que Tetsuya affichait, demanderait ce que cela changeait de d'habitude, mais le blondinet avait appris avec le temps à déceler quand les expressions de son ami changeaient. Et très clairement, aujourd'hui, ses pupilles claires étaient clairement celles de quelqu'un remplis de tristesse.

Les yeux ambre restèrent quelque temps à fixer leur homologue avant de finalement se détourner lorsque leur possesseur se dirigea vers son pupitre. Il posa son sac, un peu déçu; pour une fois qu'il allait bien, il fallait que son ami qui ne soit pas en forme pour parler. Il avait laissé un temps de côté les rumeurs du lycée et l'étrange comportement de Kurokocchi car il ne se sentait de toute façon pas prêt à affronter cela seul. En outre, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus électriques semblait être suffisamment tourmenté par ses propres soucis sans que Ryouta ne vienne l'importuner un peu plus avec les siens, surtout lorsque cela concernait quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Après tout, il n'était pas totalement sûr qu'ils aient subi le même phénomène...

Peu de temps après arriva une grande silhouette imposante que Kise reconnue rien que par son aura.

Comme à son habitude, Kagami ne jeta aucun regard à ses camarades lorsqu'il allait s'asseoir à sa place mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Alors qu'il passait d'habitude à côté de Kuroko pour aller au fond de la classe-là où était sa chaise- il préféra cette fois faire un détour que le blondinet ne manqua pas de noter. Ce fut lorsqu'il remarqua l'air totalement désemparé de son camarade bleuté qu'il comprit alors que ce geste n'était pas anodin, et pousserait même l'hypothèse que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Le lycéen rouge l'évitait délibérément et cela expliquerait donc pourquoi Tetsuya lui paraissait aussi démoralisé.

L'ayant fréquenté depuis le début de l'année, Ryouta avait appris des choses sur son partenaire, et son intérêt pour Taïga en faisait partie. Même si cela échappa aux autres du fait de sa discrétion, la manière dont il dévorait du regard Kagami ne laissait croire aucune ambigüité, et cela lui fut confirmé lors de l'incident en salle de laboratoire du cours d'Akashi. Kuroko semblait épprouver des sentiments pour leur camarade de classe, cherchant à se rapprocher de lui, à trouver son contact par tous les moyens. Kise s'en sentait désolé pour lui, car l'intéressé n'avait rien d'un caractère agréable et facile à approcher, bien au contraire; il était du type à repousser agressivement toute tentative de sympathie de la part d'autrui, et il parlait par expérience personnelle...

Cependant, cet échec dut être particulièrement dur à essuyer pour que Kurokocchi en sorte aussi abattu, lui que rien n'ébranlait.

Le blondinet pensa un moment à aller voir son ami afin de lui proposer de vider son sac, mais il sentait qu'il ne rencontrerait qu'un mur. Kuroko lui parlait déjà peu, et surtout pas de lui, alors imaginer qu'il lui dévoilerait ses problèmes de coeur relevait du fantasme. Quand bien même il serait prompt à expliquer sa relation avec Kagami, Kise ne saurait de toute façon pas comment le conseiller, ni même lui répondre. Après tout, il avait l'habitude que ce soient les filles qui s'adressent à lui, et non l'inverse, et il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté ce genre de sentiment... En outre, ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, chose que, même s'il n'avait aucun préjugé dessus, le redoublant avait du mal à comprendre.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il retint son élan de sympathie, et se tu plutôt dans un mutisme assez dérangeant.

Le cours se déroula sans encombre bien sûr. Le professeur expliqua ce qu'il y avait à retenir, mais la classe semblait assez absente tous le long de la séance. Ryouta jeta des coups d'oeil de temps à autre à son ami pour le trouver le plus souvent le regard vide à travers la fenêtre, une envie s'apparentant à celle de vouloir s'envoler à travers l'ouverture très clairement lisible sur son visage. Kagami n'était pas en reste, étant dans la même file que l'adolescent blond, ce dernier le vit hésiter bien trop de fois entre se concentrer sur l'enseignement de l'adulte ou espionner discrètement leur camarade avec une espèce d'appréhension et de curiosité, comme s'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage et inconnu.

L'interclasse arriva bien trop lentement au goût des étudiants qui purent en profiter pour se détendre un peu. Kise se rendit compte qu'à force de persister, il allait bientôt se faire remarquer par quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi il préféra refouler son envie d'utiliser cette pause afin de mieux cerner le duo, et préféra plutôt sortir de la salle afin de se dégourdir les jambes. D'autres élèves que lui traînaient également, soit pour discuter plus bruyamment, soit pour aller rapidement s'acheter quelque chose à grignoter afin de tenir jusqu'au déjeuner. Le blondinet ne faisait partie d'aucune des deux catégories, et pourtant il y avait encore des lycéennes pour venir l'accoster. Elles durent néanmoins sentir qu'il n'était pas d'humeur particulièrement sociable aujourd'hui, car elles lâchèrent rapidement le morceau.

Ryouta arriva bientôt en bout de couloir et remarqua alors que la dernière salle était occupée par des troisièmes années. Un mauvais pressentiment l'obligea à jeter un coup d'oeil par la porte pour vérifier ses doutes; en effet, il s'agissait de la classe d'Aomine. Un sentiment de peur le prit soudain au ventre. Les deux se voyaient toujours pour le ménage après les cours une fois sur deux mais il lui semblait que son partenaire prennait ses distances bien plus que nécessaire pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Kise ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou au contraire s'en inquiéter. Bien que le lycéen à la peau mate ne soit visiblement pas dans les parages -les rumeurs disaient qu'il séchait souvent les cours pour dormir sur le toit de l'école- il préféra ne pas prendre de risque et détourna rapidement pour faire marche arrière.

"Kise?"

Une voix peu familière mais pas totalement inconnu l'interpella alors. Se retournant, le blondinet vit alors Takao qui semblait s'être levé de sa place exprès pour venir lui parler. D'abord craintif, Ryouta vérifia un peu partout pour s'assurer que Midorima n'était pas dans les parages, étant donné que les deux lycéens étaient souvent ensemble. Remarquant son manège, le jeune homme aux iris d'aigle le rassura sur la distance que Shin-Chan avait prise par rapport à lui. Il était actuellement descendu à la cafétéria se prendre une boisson à base de haricot rouge. Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié Kise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je ne sais pas trop comment t'en parler... d'habitude j'aurais gardé ça pour moi mais là, ça te concerne directement."

"De quoi est-ce que tu me parles?" Il interrogea le blondinet, de plus en plus méfiant.

"Tu connais Murasakibara Atsushi, de la Terminale 3? "

"Oui, il était dans la même classe que moi l'année dernière."

Ryouta se souvenait même très bien de ce garçon et pour cause; peu de japonais de son âge dépassant les deux mètres en matière de taille comme lui passaient inaperçus. En outre, Murasakibara se faisait également souvent remarquer par sa lenteur d'esprit et sa gourmandise qui le poussa à grignoter des friandises entre deux cours, et même parfois pendant quand le professeur était assez distrait. L'adolescent aux yeux ambre n'eut pas de très grandes relations avec lui, si ce n'est celle de simple camarade de classe car le personnage s'avérait assez inaccessible, comme s'il était las de tout et que rien ne pouvait lui donner le sourire. Le genre de type vers lequel on n'irait pas faire ami-ami spontanément.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans?

"Hier en promenant mon chien, je suis passé par hasard devant chez toi..." Il ignora le haussement de sourcils suspicieux et continua d'un ton sûr: "Et je l'ai vu en train de guetter ton appartement."

"Vraiment? Mais pourquoi il viendrait jusque chez moi? Il n'habite pas dans mon quartier..."

"Je ne sais pas non plus, je voulais juste te prévenir. Ce type est louche, donc tu devrais faire attention s'il s'intéresse à toi."

Il n'avait pas besoin de cette mise en garde pour savoir que Murasakibara ne jouissait pas en effet d'une très bonne réputation au sein de leur établissement. Cependant, il lui semblait que Takao ignorait exactement d'où cela venait contrairement à Kise qui avait partagé bon nombre de cours avec lui précédemment. C'était tout simplement Midorima. Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas très souvent vus ensemble, mais parmi les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le superstitieux, l'une d'elles prétendait que le géant avait d'étranges liens avec lui, comme le fait qu'il était à sa solde en échange de friandises ou d'autres étrangetés de ce genre. Étant donné que Kazunari ne fut pas dans la même classe de Shintarô les deux précédentes années, cela fut peu étonnant qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour se décider s'il devait évoquer ses suspicions envers Midorima ou non, puis il préféra s'abstenir. Rien ne lui disait que le brun aux yeux clair ne soit pas de mèche dans cette histoire pour tenter de le tourmenter.

"D'accord, merci de l'avertissement."

Takao le regarda s'éloigner avec un air presque exaspéré, ayant bien devinée sa méfiance à son égard. Il avait bien conscience de devoir s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de la part des autres puisqu'il traînait avec Shin-Chan sans le cacher et participait souvent à ses étranges démonstrations publiques. Cependant, le brun aux yeux clairs aurait espéré que le blondinet ait un peu plus de jugeotte que tous ceux qui jugeaient au premier abord, et comprenne que Takao pouvait également agir de son gré sans avoir besoin d'être dicté par qui que ce soit. Par ailleurs, même s'il suivait les "ordres" de Midorima sans broncher, la dépendance était bien plus réciproque que ce que les apparences pouvaient laisser croire.

Mais en effet, Kise ne voulut rien savoir de tout cela. Au fond, il savait que son homologue était sûrement animé de bonnes attentions en venant le prévenir, mais pour être honnête, c'était la dernière chose dont se souciait le jeune homme de seconde année. Il avait d'autres soucis bien plus importants à ses yeux que Murasakibara qui venait le stalker en bas de son immeuble. En outre, la probabilité qu'il soit lié à Midorima étant forte, Ryouta préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, ne sachant comment le petit terminale allait réagir. Beaucoup prétendaient que toute sympathie s'effaçait en lui dès qu'on osait remettre en question la morale de Midorima, donc sans nul doute qu'il se serait outré, et la conversation aurait de toute façon terminée de pire manière.

En retournant dans sa classe, l'adolescent blond retrouva Kagami et Kuroko exactement comme il les avait laissés; introvertis et mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, se cherchant désespérément du regard sans jamais trouver une ouverture qui puisse les aider.

Lors de la pause du midi, les trois lycéens déjeunèrent chacun de leur côté, seul et dans des endroits aux antipodes les uns des autres du bâtiment pour être sur de ne pas se croiser.


	9. Fragment 9: Huis clos

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avoue que je commence à être un peu débordée niveau planing. Mais, ce chapitre est très condensé et apportera joie et bonheur aux fans de Aokise (et rien de plus que d'habitude aux autres, désolée). Bref, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour le prochain mais je ne garantis rien.

Bonne lecture ~

_[OST Sweet Pool - Killing Look ]_

* * *

Fin d'après-midi, la classe se concluait et se remplissait de bruit.

Comme il n'avait pas sa tâche ménagère à faire, Kise se préparait machinalement à rentrer chez lui. Les uns après les autres, il rentra ses livres scolaires puis sa trousse dans son grand sac marron puis le ferma tel un robot programmé pour cette simple action. Comme à leurs habitudes, ses camarades de classe bavardaient sur leur journée et la manière dont ils allaient la finir, probablement ensemble. Le blondinet reçut bien une ou deux invitations à se joindre à un groupe de sortie, mais il les déclina poliment, cherchant plutôt une autre compagnie d'après-cours. Cependant, lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il se rendit compte que Kurokocchi était déjà parti sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, comme d'habitude.

Le blondinet se sentit un peu mal en constatant que son ami ne l'avait pas attendu. Bien sûr, il ne le prévint pas plus tôt qu'il voulut qu'ils finissent la journée ensemble mais quand même; généralement, le bleuté prenait son temps pour bien ranger ses manuels afin qu'ils ne s'abîment pas. Mais là, ce fut comme s'il était parti en catastrophe et, nul doute que c'était bien le cas. Dire que Ryouta voulut profiter de l'amélioration de sa santé pour tenter de renouer un peu avec Kurokocchi et discuter un peu, voire tenter de trouver ce qui n'allait pas, c'était à oublier. Il nota d'ailleurs distraitement que Kagami aussi s'était dépêché de fuir au moment de la sonnerie...

"Kise_! Ryouta Kise_!"

Son nom et son prénom furent appelés par une voix forte et grave au ton désagréablement familier. Au seuil de la salle de classe, son possesseur le cherchait du regard derrière ses lunettes carrées, des yeux verts fusillant presque tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Le seconde année se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise d'être traqué ainsi en public par Midorima, d'autant plus que ses camarades commencèrent à se poser des questions. La plupart du temps, leurs interactions se passaient relativement discrètement et surtout pas dans un endroit aussi exposé aux autres. Ici cependant, il fallait croire que le binoclard faisait exprès de se mettre en spectacle, connaissant bien les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet, car il savait que le plus embarrassé par la situation, ce ne sera pas lui...

"Kise Ryouta!" Grogna-t-il une fois de plus en redressant ses lunettes. "Je sais que tu es ici!"

L'interpellé fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et baissa la tête afin de cacher son visage. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec ce type. Une lycéenne de sa classe voulue alors rentrer dans la pièce pour une raison quelconque, mais dû à sa forte stature et sa taille exceptionnelle, Midorima lui bloquait entièrement le passage et ne semblait pas prompt à se déplacer afin de la laisser passer. Bien au contraire, il se montra d'autant plus imposant et frappa alors le mur en signe d'impatience, faisant sursauter l'adolescente qui lâcha un cri de peur. Elle recula alors, à la satisfaction de Shintarô qui n'aimait pas les gêneurs.

"_Kise Ryouta!_ Je te dis de sortir d'ici! J'ai à te parler, et c'est urgent! N'abuse pas de ta chance!"

Le binoclard ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire, ne se souciant absolument pas de l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même avec une telle démonstration. Bientôt, les étudiants regardèrent autour d'eux afin de trouver celui que l'arrivant appelait avec tant de ferveur et Kise se retrouva bientôt devenu le centre d'attention de la classe malgré lui. Évidemment, étant populaire et remarquable, il n'arriverait pas à se cacher contrairement à un garçon banal. Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, sinon forcer Midorima à rentrer dans la salle -ce que personne ne désirait- le blondinet se leva de sa place et se dirigeait vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts comme s'il allait faire une corvée.

Il se rendit compte une fois en face de Midorima que ce dernier semblait beaucoup moins hostile à son égard que d'habitude.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt!"

"Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment parler avec toi Midorimacchi. Dis-moi vite ce que tu veux, s'il te plaît." Geignit Ryouta, ne se sentant pas l'effort d'être aimable aujourd'hui.

"Je voudrais te parler un peu."

Ces mots prononcés réveillèrent en lui l'écho de sa conversation de ce matin avec Takao. Kise ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela, mais définitivement, il se méfiait de Midorima. Est-ce qu'il mijotait quelque chose pour agir de la sorte?

"Mais pas ici." Repris le superstitieux en redressant ses lunettes. "Allons ailleurs."

Cette proposition ne le rendit que plus louche aux yeux ambrés de son homologue. Cependant, fort est d'avouer que rester dans le couloir ne lui était pas non plus agréable; Midorima ayant créé beaucoup d'agitation pour le faire venir, certains élèves les regardaient alors curieusement. Ils espéraient sans doute entendre des choses intéressantes entre eux. Kise n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas là pour se donner en spectacle, encore moins avec ce type. En outre, il avait peur que le troisième année évoque encore des choses bizarres à son sujet, et que cela, si c'était entendu des autres, propage alors des sales rumeurs sur lui. Ce dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin en ce moment.

En plus, qui sait ce que ferait Midorima s'il refusait de le suivre.

"D'accord..." Concéda Kise dans un soupir.

"Bien, suis-moi."

Midorima se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, sans doute dans l'optique d'aller dans le préau ou un endroit un peu moins fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. Kise le suivit avec un sentiment de désespoir en lui, comme s'il n'allait jamais pouvoir passer une seule journée sans que quelque chose de désagréable n'intervienne. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement vers l'entrée principale du lycée. Comme ce fut soupçonné en début de journée par la présence des nuages gris, ces derniers devinrent de plus en plus foncés pour finalement noircir le ciel. La pluie battait à torrent sur le sol goudronné, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescent vert de continuer à marcher à l'extérieur, ni à son accompagnateur de lui emboîter le pas.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le coin où les poubelles étaient collectées que le superstitieux décida de s'arrêter. Évidemment, l'endroit étant déjà peu fréquenté, il n'y avait pas en cet instant âme qui vive. Shintarô se retourna alors vers Ryouta, un regard déterminé derrière ses lunettes carrées. Le blondinet resta en garde, attendant silencieusement qu'il commence la conversation. L'ambiance était assez étrange tout de même. Bien que l'amabilité ne l'étouffât pas - loin de là - Midorima lui semblait beaucoup plus calme et posé que d'ordinaire, comme si la présence de Kise ne le dérangeait plus autant que cela.

"Je voudrais te prévenir en fait." Déclara-t-il sans préavis.

"Me prévenir?"

Le prévenir de quoi? Très franchement, le ton ironique de sa voix ne laisserait personne croire qu'il soit venue le prévenir. En tout cas, pas de manière bienveillante. Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

"Tu sais... parader de cette manière dans le lycée... c'est vraiment de la provocation."

"De quoi?"

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention sur les rumeurs qui faisaient passer Midorima pour un type bon à interner car selon lui, tout était démesuré. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le personnage en face de lui, il se dit que ces rumeurs n'étaient peut-être pas si exagérées. Enfin; il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont il lui parlait! Il ne "paradait" pas, bien au contraire, il faisait tout pour se faire discret et ne pas attirer l'attention. Il en allait de même pour la provocation; il n'avait aucun comportement qui puisse choquer! Malgré son air totalement hébété, le troisième année ne semblait pas en tenir rigueur.

"Oui, parader, surtout... avec ce sang et cette chair."

La pluie commençait à s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements, mais ce ne fut pas la cause du frisson glacé qui vint parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Figé par la surprise et la peur, Kise écarquilla ses pupilles dorées, sa bouche entrouverte peinant à trouver quelque chose à répliquer sous le coup de l'effroi. Comment Midorima pouvait-il être au courant de cela? Quand l'avait-il vu? Qu'avait-il vu? Le souvenir de l'avoir alors croisé quand il sortait des toilettes refit surface. Est-ce qu'il avait vu comme lui ces choses? Pourquoi lui en parlait-il alors comme d'une chose banale? N'était-il pas le premier à le rejeter, à l'éviter autant que possible alors pourquoi...

"Mais tu sais, ce n'étaient pas de vraies choses. Pas encore. Pas tout à fait."

Son esprit ne savait plus quoi faire. Les questions se bousculaient par dizaines tandis que le superstitieux enchaînait les affirmations les unes après les autres sans jamais les préciser. Pas les vraies? Que voulait-il dire par là? Est-ce que ces choses qui étaient sorties de son corps étaient des imitations? Pourtant cela lui parut très vrai lorsqu'il y fit face. L'odeur, la couleur, la texture... Non, définitivement, il devait parler d'autre chose. Mais comme cela se faisait-il que Midorima en sache autant à ce sujet? Si Kise avait été un peu moins sous l'emprise de la terreur, il aurait sans doute pu penser à cela comme une aubaine d'en savoir plus sur sa condition. Mais la peur prenait le pas sur sa raison.

Il voulait juste qu'il arrête de l'embrouiller!

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par... "vraies' ?"

"Aomine Daiki... qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi?" Enchaîna alors Shintaro pour répondre à sa question.

Le changement de sujet plongea alors Ryouta dans une grande confusion. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'Aominecchi maintenant et si soudainement? Les deux lycéens étaient dans la même classe, alors qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui apporter de venir lui demander à lui?

"Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire avec lui?" Continua son interlocuteur d'une voix plus grave. "Être pareil ne vous suffira pas, tu sais, alors jusqu'où pourrais-tu aller pour lui?"

Il s'approcha alors de plus en plus de Kise, qui ne recula pas sous la pression malgré la distance qui se mesurait désormais à quelques centimètres entre eux. La pluie se fit de plus en plus fort, la nuit tombante et les nuages noirs engloutissant le ciel assombrirent leur environnement. Le blondinet n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour une raison qui lui échappait. Son coeur s'était emballé par la panique, le visage du garçon mate lui revenant en tête comme un flash. Le fait qu'Aomine soit évoqué lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, exactement comme l'avait prévu Midorima. Sa réaction et l'expression alarmée sur son visage ne laissait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

Les lèvres de ce Shintatô s'étirèrent alors dans un sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui et sa voix s'éleva dans un rire acide, presque dément.

"Je le savais! Tu n'es pas humain. Tu n'es plus humain!"

Rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. C'était stupide et totalement sans aucun sens, mais Ryouta n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots face à cette accusation. Il sentait comme si on venait de lui écraser le coeur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas humain. Quand bien même n'importe quel argument pourrait le contrer, Kise n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer. Il lui avait déjà dit ça. S'il n'était pas humain, alors qu'est ce qu'il était? Non, pourquoi devrait-il croire ce type à moitié fou? C'est ce que sa logique lui disait, mais au fond, il n'y croyait plus. Peut-être il y a quelques jours, il s'y serait encore accroché mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il avait franchi le point de non-retours.

Midorima s'éloigna de lui sans perdre son expression cruelle.

"J'ai envie de voir à quel point vous êtes liés, tous les deux."

Kise voulu s'opposer à lui, mais il sentit soudain une vive douleur à l'arrière de sa tête.

Assommé, le blondinet réussit dans un élan de conscience à se rattraper sur ses genoux avant de gésir au sol, une forte odeur humide de boue venant alors assaillir ses narines. Comme pour l'achever, le binoclard lui assena alors un fort coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit se tordre sous la souffrance. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche en même temps que ses sucs gastriques lui remontaient par la gorge. La peur de se faire frapper de nouveau poussa Ryouta à serrer les dents et se protéger le visage par réflexe. Bien lui en prit car un autre coup dans son ventre, plus fort que les autres, l'acheva. Il ne trouva même plus la force de râler ou se protéger, la sensation dans son corps commençant doucement à s'effacer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir maintenant alors qu'il était à la merci de quelqu'un qui voulait tout, sauf son bien.

Cependant, le choc fut plus fort que sa volonté. Au bord de l'inconscience, il vit cependant une grande silhouette -qui fut sans doute derrière lui tout ce temps- s'approcher de Midorima, le faisant comprendre alors que ce dernier l'avait fait venir dans un piège.

"Bien, il est temps d'aller chercher Aomine."

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que le noir total envahisse son esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un terrible mal de tête.

Ce fut la première chose qui accueillit Kise lorsqu'il se réveilla. le forçant à cligner des yeux avant d'y voir plus clair. Il eut d'abord énormément de mal à se souvenir de ce qui se passa avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, puis l'image de Midorima lui revient en tête. Le lycée, la pluie, le coin à poubelle et quelqu'un qui l'avait frappé par-derrière. Définitivement, le blondinet était tombé la tête la première dans un traquenard et maintenant... Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Dans un gémissement d'effort, son corps le faisant souffrir de part et d'autre, Ryouta eut de la peine à se redresser et ne se sentait pas en état pour le moment de se mettre debout. Il resta alors au sol pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri.

C'était un endroit sombre et exigu qui aurait été plongé dans le noir total si une télévision allumée mais visiblement pas câblée n'eut pas été là pour éclairer. Le blanc de la neige statique de l'écran peignait l'ombre de divers objets abandonnés comme une chaise, un carton et d'autres babioles sans valeur. Il comprit alors qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de débarras. Les fenêtres étaient peintes en noir, les volets fermés et de là où il était, Kise ne vit pas de porte de sortie, mais se doutait que cette dernière devait être certainement fermée à clef. Une étrange odeur vint assaillir ses narines manière puissante. Assez agréable, parfumée mais en même temps très lourde et imposante, différente de la moisissure qui régnait.

Eh bien, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour penser à cela.

Kise devait avant tout trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. C'est ce dont il était déterminé en prenant appuie sur ses bras pour se relever, mais il se rendit vite compte que son corps souffrait d'un état de fatigue avancée. Impossible de marcher, encore moins de courir; tous ses muscles étaient tellement engourdis qu'il aurait à peine pu faire deux pas. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme décida alors de chercher un autre moyen pour s'échapper, bien qu'aucune idée ne lui vînt en tête. Dans son désespoir a tenter de ramper pour avancer, son pied buta contre quelque chose et il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Au sol, non loin de lui, se trouvait un grand corps immobile, sans doute inconscient. S'approchant un peu plus pour vérifier ses doutes, la lumière de la télé révéla à Kise les traits de l'inconnu comme ceux d'Aomine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage d'ordinaire couleur chocolat, peut-être à cause de la lueur blanchâtre, lui paraissait bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Alerté, le blondinet posa alors sa main sur son torse pour constater que ce dernier se relevait et s'abaissait de manière régulière. Le coeur battant lentement contre la chair chassa ses derniers doutes. Son camarade respirait, donc il était vivant. Soulagé, le lycéen aux yeux ambrés mis un peu moins de distance entre eux afin de mieux l'observer dans son sommeil, oubliant sa douleur.

Il remarqua que le visage de Daiki était parsemé de bleus, gonflement et même de gerçures aux lèvres.

Kise se demanda alors s'il n'était pas tombé dans le piège de Midorima, comme lui. Cela lui semblait l'explication la plus logique quant à sa présence, surtout avec sa mémoire qui lui ramenait les paroles que l'adolescent vert lui avait dite avant de l'assommer. Une sorte de présupposition sur la relation que les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient. Le garçon blond trouvait cela assez idiot, car mise à part le fait d'avoir été dans la même classe et faire le ménage ensemble, lui et Aomine n'avaient pas vraiment de liens. Enfin... tout du moins officiellement, car il était vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de non-dit entre eux. Des regards équivoques, des gestes ambigus, parfois des messages cachés que Ryouta n'a jamais su démasquer...

Ses pupilles dorées détaillèrent un peu plus les traits masculins de son homologue avec un certain intérêt. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Aomine dégageait un charme particulier, quelque chose qui respirait à la fois la virilité mais aussi la finesse. Un jour, il l'avait par hasard surpris en train de jouer au basket sur un terrain urbain en rentrant de l'école, et ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentit hypnotisé à ce point. S'il avait eu un peu plus d'intérêt pour le sport et une santé moins fragile, nul doute qu'il se serait mis au basket juste pour pouvoir jouer avec lui, mais le destin en décida autrement. Cependant, même sans cela, Kise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose d'attirant à ce visage mat, ces traits durs et cernés, ces cheveux courts bleu roi et ces yeux d'une profondeur marine.

C'est alors qu'autre chose attira son attention.

Le sang qui coulait sur le coin de la bouche d'Aomine. À peine l'eut-il remarqué qu'une autre odeur, différente de celle du débarras l'entoura. Douce et légère, elle lui était assez familière, l'ayant déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois par le passé; Kise ne put s'empêcher de l'humer de tout son saoul, comme envouté. Un flash l'envahit soudain, et un sentiment suffocant grandit en lui très rapidement. Son coeur s'emballa. Cette sensation. Il la connaissait. Une bouffée de chaleur. Sa température corporelle monta d'un coup. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé. Il ferma les yeux, voulant calmer cette douleur. Les pulsions incessantes raisonnèrent dans ses oreilles en même temps que la grésillement ambiant, cognant contre son torse et ses oreilles dans un rythme effréné semblable à ceux des tambours.

Plus fort... encore plus fort... toujours plus fort... cela en devint presque insupportable...

Son corps...

Son corps voulait quelque chose...

Mais quoi?

Ouvrant les yeux, le visage endormi de Daiki apparut dans son champ de vision. Le liquide rouge décorant ses lèvres parut alors irresistiblement érotique pour Kise. Ses coups de coeur surpassèrent le bruit de la télé, l'empêchant de réfléchir alors que son oxygène lui semblait saturée par cette odeur terriblement envoutante. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Comme dans sa baignoire, sa raison croulait sous le poids de ces sensations nouvelles et beaucoup trop imposantes pour lui. Juste... satisfaire son besoin. Satisfaire son corps. Et en cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui semblait en être capable. Comment? Pourquoi? De quelle manière? Au diable ces questions, il le savait, c'est tout.

Réalisant cela, Ryouta n'eut alors plus aucune hésitation.

Il ferma un peu plus l'espace qu'il y avait entre lui et son camarade pour n'être bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Doucement, une de ses mains se posa sur la joue pour laisser son pouce caresser de son bout la peau rugueuse et gonflée, là où Aomine a été frappé. Ce simple contact suffit à envoyer un choc dans sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pu toucher le lycéen comme cela. L'humidité qu'il sentit sous sa chair lui fit d'abord penser à du sang, mais le blondinet se rendit compte qu'il se trompait. C'était rouge, proche de la texture de ce qu'il connaissait mais différent de la normalité, ce qui aurait pu faire penser à Kise ses propres expériences s'il avait été dans un état normal.

Mais aux yeux du jeune homme en plein délire fiévreux, il ne pouvait trouver cela que séduisant.

Ses doigts ensanglantés se baladèrent de part et d'autre sur la joue de Daiki, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur sa bouche pour finalement la taquiner et la caresser de son pouce. Après avoir laissé des traces rouges sur ses lèvres à force de les redessiner, Kise se fraya alors un chemin entre elles. Il rencontra la barrière des dents, contrastant avec la souplesse et la fragilité de la chaire qu'il toucha plus tôt. Il réussit néanmoins à passer à l'intérieur, sentant le souffle chaud et faible d'Aomine pour aller toucher la langue qui finit de le laver du reste du sang qui restait sur ses doigts. Enlevant ces derniers une fois propres, le garçon aux yeux ambres voilés par le désir n'arriva pas à réprimer le dernier geste qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il remplaça ses doigts par ses propres lèvres.

Doux.

C'était la seule sensation qui lui vint alors qu'un faible gémissement fit vibrer sa gorge. Peut-être était-ce le sang qui lui fit cet effet, ou peut-être autre chose qui donnait cette tendresse au baiser. Qui sait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait cessé d'hésiter, s'interroger ou même réfléchir. Kise profitait juste de ce moment pour mieux apprécier le goût de cet échange, semblable au fer, caressant doucement la peau mate pendant l'acte. Plus rien ne comptait. Comme s'il était enfermé dans un monde où il s'était oublié lui-même, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui agissait en cet instant. Les yeux fermés. Personne ne le voyait. Personne ne le surprendrait. Et réciproquement. Sa conscience était tue. Alors... autant aller jusqu'au bout sans se préoccuper du reste.

Alors qu'il allait approfondir le baiser, une main agrippant fortement son poignet brisa brutalement cette impunité.

Surpris, il se redressa alors pour briser l'échange, et croisa alors une paire de pupilles bleu roi qui le fixèrent d'un éclat, le figeant sur place. Kise crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, et il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de son partenaire. Mille questions et réponses se bousculaient alors dans son esprit pour tenter de justifier ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais rien de logique ou rationnel ne lui vint, et c'était tout à fait normal. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Mais connaissant Aomine, il n'allait pas se contenter de si peu; il était plutôt le genre de type à lui donner un coup de poing au visage pour un tel acte aussi dégoûtant. C'est pourquoi Kise attendait le flot d'injures et de coups de la part de son camarade en serrant les dents.

À la place, un bras musclé agrippa le sien, beaucoup plus faible, l'obligeant à rester sur place.

Alors qu'il voulut en premier lieu se débattre, Ryouta sentit une intense sensation à ce simple contact physique, comme si son sang était en train de bouillir à la suite d'une réaction chimique. C'était cela. Son corps réagissait à celui d'Aomine. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme la fois où il lui avait touché la nuque. Des sueurs froides remontèrent le long de son dos alors que l'autre main de Daiki lui entourait le torse pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le ventre. Soumis à cette fièvre montante et la puissance du lycéen, le blondinet ne put que le laisser faire en se pinçant les lèvres pour tenter en vain de contrôler ce qui voulait prendre possession de son être entier. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser à tout moment.

Son menton touchait la poussière du parquet, mais il eut assez de force pour tourner sa tête au-dessus de son épaule et faire face à Aomine. La froideur de ses yeux à la teinte nocturne persistait. Sans expression à part celle de l'ennuie, la lueur venant uniquement de la télé allumée. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Kise s'en sentait mystérieusement soulagé. Même dans une situation comme ça, rien n'avait changé. L'adolescent mat gardait sa nonchalance. Aucune trace de répugnance, de haine ou autres sentiments négatifs, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Peut-être que quelque part, Daiki était lui aussi entré dans cet univers fermé où toutes les lois, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales, n'existaient plus.

Au moment où leur regard se croisa, Aomine fit glisser ses grandes mains le long des hanches de Kise.

Dans son état second, ce dernier tenta de le repousser, mais son instinct de survie n'était pas en accord avec son instinct sexuel, et son corps se refusa à vouloir se dégager de cet attouchement. Son seul but pour le moment était d'apaiser cette fièvre, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait plus tard. Tandis que son bras se positionnait de manière à lui couper toute retraite, l'autre assura sa position sous son ventre alors que sa main se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers son entrejambe avec une idée bien précise. Les doigts du plus grand appuyèrent leur trajectoire jusqu'à la ceinture du blondinet qu'ils débouclèrent habilement avant de se faufiler à travers son boxer pour toucher le désir de Ryouta, chaud et déjà dur.

"N... Non, arrête..."

Désormais plaqué au sol par le grand corps de son partenaire qui faisait peser tout son poids sur son dos, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Fluidifié par le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, Aomine commença des mouvements de va-et-vient avec une rigueur et une vitesse soutenue où on ne pouvait déceler aucune hésitation, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de chose. Cette simulation fit à Kise l'effet d'un choc électrique et des bruits sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Cela ne le rendit que plus honteux de sa propre réaction. Mais c'était bon. Tellement bon. Le plaisir solitaire qu'il a vécu dans son bain de sang n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Comme des milliers de dards de plaisir qui venaient se planter dans sa chair et diffuser leur poison orgasmique à travers chacune de ses veines jusqu'à ses organes.

Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

Quand bien même c'était étrange: son esprit était divisé entre ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il repoussait, le tourmentant dans cette dualité qui semblait déchirer son coeur. Mais les doigts d'Aomine ne se contentaient pas de lui apporter du plaisir; ils le soulageaient en même temps. Jusqu'ici, Kise n'avait cessé d'être toujours frustré, au point de se demander s'il était normal, mais enfin, maintenant, il se sentait réellement bien. Même si c'était un acte contre sa volonté. Même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard et sans doute ne plus pouvoir se regarder en face. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à repousser quelque chose qu'il avait quelque part tant cherché inconsciemment.

"Hmm... ugh..."

Kise tenta désespérément de ne pas faire de bruit, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas donner de trace orale de cette honte. Quelque chose en lui voulait encore résister. Il appela sa logique et sa raison à se révolter, lui répétant encore et encore que c'était Aomine qui le touchait. Un autre garçon. Un camarade de classe. Quelqu'un avec qui le blondinet n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de contact. Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Personne ne devait connaître cette partie fragile de son être. Il ne voulait pas s'exposer aussi vulnérable à qui que ce soit, et encore moins ce type à qui le jeune homme n'avait rien demandé! Ce type qui devait sûrement prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer pour pouvoir mieux l'abaisser ensuite!

Cependant...

Un sentiment confus et incertain naquît dans le coeur de Ryouta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir dans cet acte pour que ce soit uniquement l'effet de son corps. Les caresses d'Aomine... elles n'étaient pas seulement expertes. Elles étaient aussi douces. Énergiques sans être rudes, trouvant parfaitement le juste milieu pour le stimuler sans lui faire mal avec beaucoup de précautions. N'importe qui à sa place ne se serait pas soucié de ce genre de chose si le but était simplement de l'humilier, mais lui... Pourquoi Aomine lui faisait une telle chose? Pourquoi, à part pour vouloir le tourmenter, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas.

Sa réaction n'était pas normale; n'importe quel mec après avoir été embrassé par un autre mec aurait crié de dégoût dans le meilleur des cas, arrangé le portrait du fautif dans le pire des cas. Et encore une fois, Daiki semblait être de la deuxième catégorie, et pourtant dans les faits, c'était loin d'être le cas. Non seulement il ne lui reprochait rien -du moins explicitement-, mais en plus il faisait quelque chose de bien pire. Et Kise se refusait à penser que c'était une simple manière de se venger, ce serait beaucoup trop idiot. Alors... était-il possible qu'en fait, Aomine soit dans le même état que lui? Qu'il ressente exactement dans sa peau et son corps les même réactions que son homologue?

Non, impossible. Il n'y avait aucune trace de fièvre dans ses yeux. Juste une indifférence glacée qui contrastait avec la chaleur du moment. Et quand bien même, cela ne ferait que renforcer sa confusion.

"Aaahh... mmhhh."

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus brouillées. La vague de plaisir s'intensifiait, emportant avec elle le peu d'interrogation qui aurait pu le maintenir à la réalité. Non. Kise ne pouvait pas abandonner sous ses pulsions. Il ne voulait plus être touché. Il ne voulait pas laisser un autre mec lui faire ce genre de chose. Mais en même temps... il voulait être libéré. Il voulait jouir. Il voulait ressentir plus de plaisir. Comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées et le conflit interne qui les opposait, Aomine se pencha un peu plus sur lui jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille percée. Un souffle rauque, presque bestiale la titilla alors, ajoutant une dose de bien-être à travers le frisson qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

"Laisse-toi faire."

Abattu par cet ultime argument sous la forme d'une voix grave et profonde, Ryouta abandonna enfin tout son corps entre les grandes mains de son partenaire et ferma hermétiquement ses yeux dans l'intention de ne plus les ouvrir jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit fini. Comme la dernière fois, cela décupla ses sensations. Sauf que cette fois, elles venaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Des lèvres humides se posèrent délicatement sur sa nuque tandis que les mouvements de mains ne cessaient leur amplitude. Collé ainsi contre son corps, Kise sentit toute la chaleur émanant d'Aomine, se mélangeant à la sienne pour forme un espèce de cocon ambiant.

"Aaah... aah! Gnnmmh!"

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Cette canicule corporelle. Le bruit oppressant de la neige de la télé. Les caresses. Les baisers. Le noir de son environnement. La douceur qui coulait à travers son dos. La forte odeur qui le pénétrait, allant jusqu'à priver sa gorge de son souffle. S'il n'avait pas eu les yeux fermés, Kise aurait été certains que sa vision se serait de toute façon brouillée sous toutes ces sensations. Les mouvements d'Aomine se firent de plus en plus forts, comme pour confirmer ce point de non-retour. Un mal de tête s'insinuait en lui, peut-être parce que son esprit continuait de vouloir nourrir une faible résistance malgré son abandon. Son ventre suivait le même chemin de la douleur, lui donnant un avant-goût de ce qu'il allait subir après cet événement.

Le plaisir apporta ses fruits au corps de Kise qui se tendit sous l'orgasme, se relâchant sur le sol à travers les mains d'Aomine.

Sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de hurler, le blondinet sentit alors sa conscience quitter son corps petit à petit. Le soulagement, la fatigue et la promesse de souffrance dans peu de temps eurent raison de lui. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce relâchement, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le parfum suffocant disparaissait peu à peu, mais la chaleur ne voulait pas partir avec elle. Pendant et après l'acte, Aomine restait collé contre sa peau, lui apportant une douceur brûlante qui fut la seule sensation qu'il arrivait encore à avoir alors que tout le reste de son monde à travers ses cinq sens lui devenait de plus en plus flou. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ait dû l'étouffer, Kise s'y sentait bien et ne voulu pas s'en débarrasser.

Elle resta jusqu'à temps qu'il perde totalement connaissance une seconde fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Étrange...

Dans cette grande pièce noire, le son de l'appareil électrique resonnait inlassablement dans un grésillement désagréable qui aurait donné envie à n'importe qui au bout d'un moment de casser la télé ou de s'enfuir de la salle. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à réveiller les deux grandes masses par terre allongées l'une sur l'autre dans un coma profond. L'odeur sucrée persistait à rester tel un parasite dans l'atmosphère mais heureusement pour lui, un mouchoir en papier et la proximité de la sortie par le biais de la porte entrouverte dans un coin jusqu'à présent caché par des cartons le préservait dans un oxygène sain. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ce produit, encore moins cette pièce, alors il y était habitué au bout d'un moment.

La grande habitation Midorima comportait de nombreuses pièces inoccupées par l'ensemble de la famille, et parmi elles, ce grand débarras oublié de tous jusqu'à récemment. Situé à côté de l'escalier menant à la cave dans un coin extrême de la maison, ce n'était pas un endroit qui se faisait remarquer immédiatement. On s'en servait surtout pour entreposer du vieux mobilier non utilisé qu'on n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à jeter, mais leur fils unique lui avait trouvé une utilité bien plus intéressante. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ça. D'un air mortellement pâle accentué par la neige de la télé, Shintarô s'appuya contre le mur en tentant de retrouver sa contenance et s'avança d'un pas incertain vers son but.

"Pourquoi... ça a fini comme ça..."

Le chloroforme se dispersait peu à peu dans ses narines pour laisser place à un autre parfum. Celui du sang. Lentement, il se baissa pour frôler du bout des doigts le sol. Kise était inconscient, Aomine collé à lui dans le même état. Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Ou plutôt si; tout se déroulait selon son plan. Kise... Kise n'était même pas encore au courant de lui-même, alors il aurait dû rejeter Aomine. Mais il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Cet enfoiré était bien plus doué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, à croire qu'il avait passé des années à apprendre à les contrôler pour pouvoir mieux les utiliser au moment opportun. Sans doute était-ce le cas. Vu la manière dont il regardait Kise bien avant que ce dernier ne le remarque, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Du début à la fin, Midorima les avait observés tous les deux. Une petite caméra invisible dans un tel environnement trônait au-dessus de la télévision, elle-même rattachée à une autre située dans une pièce mitoyenne. Il avait tout vu. Et rien ne lui avait plu. Plus il avait avancé dans le visionnage, plus une profonde envie de vomir l'avait pris à la gorge. Et maintenant, c'était encore pire avec les deux concernés sous ses yeux. Il se sentait tellement malade que le seul moyen pour qu'il aille mieux aurait été de les faire disparaître à jamais. Oh pourtant, l'adolescent vert avait espéré. Il avait tout misé sur l'ignorance du blond qui aurait forcément refusé tout contact avec ce type une fois sa vraie nature dévoilée, et ainsi se rassurer que rien n'arriverait.

Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Non seulement Ryouta s'était peu défendu face aux assauts de Daiki, mais même avant cela, il avait montré une attirance pour son camarade. Shintarô l'avait bien vu; la lueur dans ses pupilles miel lorsqu'il avait touché le sang de celui à la peau mate, ses doigts qui l'avaient parcouru comme s'il cherchait quelque chose pour finalement l'embrasser. Le superstitieux savait ce que c'était. Il savait ce qui poussait inconsciemment Kise à vouloir se rapprocher d'Aomine plutôt que le rejeter. Quand bien même il ne le voulait pas, que tout son esprit luttait contre, c'était purement instinctif. Le blondinet était totalement possédé, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Cette odeur...

Elle émanait de Kise comme un parfum permanent dont leur espèce était sensible... Eh bien, il arrivait aussi que des humains la captent aussi, mais ça ne s'était jamais bien fini. Elle avait le même effet qu'un aphrodisiaque, et c'était comme ça que Midorima pouvait les repérer pour pouvoir mieux s'en protéger. En effet, quelqu'un qui pouvait se contrôler arrivait à en minimiser les effets, mais quelqu'un comme le blondinet qui n'était même pas au courant de sa condition, et donc émanait sans se modérer avait vite fait de rendre fou le plus terre-à-terre des hommes, même chez eux. Car oui, à petite dose, cette substance excitait, à forte dose, elle faisait perdre la raison.

L'adolescent aux lunettes était d'ailleurs surpris qu'Aomine ait réussi à se contrôler alors qu'il était aussi proche de Kise dans une phase hors contrôle.

Non, Daiki avait dû réagir aussi à cette senteur à sa manière. Shintarô ne pouvait pas la détecter, mais sans doute Ryouta avait dû en être atteint sans s'en apercevoir de manière explicite. Indéniablement, ce type était un excellent spécimen, sans doute le meilleur qu'ils ont connu à ce jour pour réussir à non seulement garder ses esprits face à un autre qui ne se maîtrisait pas, mais en plus retourner la situation. Non, ce n'était pas seulement grâce à sa nature, il y avait autre chose... Ses mains en tremblèrent sans qu'il s'en aperçut, et il comprit enfin l'ampleur du danger qui se dressait devant lui. Il sut alors que tout avait été calculé depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, et que les choses s'étaient mises en place bien avant qu'il n'ait des doutes sur la nature du blondinet.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Même s'il avait percé à jour le lien désormais inéluctable entre Kise et Aomine, Midorima avait l'impression que quelque chose était toujours en train de lui échapper. Sur ces deux-là, mais aussi... Un autre point crucial lui échappait, il en était sûr. Quelle plaie! Il détestait ne pas comprendre les choses. Il détestait quand elles étaient hors de son contrôle. Depuis des années qu'il s'appliquait à faire en sorte de tout savoir, de tout surveiller pour être certains de ne jamais se faire déborder par les événements le moment venu; et voilà qu'il s'apercevait qu'il était passé à côté d'une chose essentielle depuis le départ. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant... Mais à l'époque, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu s'en rendre compte comme aujourd'hui.

"Mido-chin... tu as fini?" Fit une voix fatiguée et nasillarde derrière lui.

Le lycéen aux cheveux verts se retourna et, chose rare, leva la tête pour pouvoir faire face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier grignotait quelques chips tirées du paquet entre sa grande main, plaqué contre son torse imposant. De longues mèches violettes tombaient sur son visage creusé par des cernes et une expression ennuyée. Les pupilles émeraude fixèrent un instant leurs homologues saphirs avant de finalement se retourner vers le duo intéressé. Midorima savait qu'il avait pris un risque en demandant à Murasakibara de l'aider à les kidnapper et les enfermer dans cette pièce dans sa maison. Bien que lent d'esprit, l'immense adolescent aurait pu trouver cela étrange, mais il avait obéi sans hésiter après avoir vu sous son nez un paquet de pocky en édition limitée et le lien qui les liait tous les deux.

Cependant, rien ne disait que le géant soit aussi bête que son expression ne laisse le suggérer. Il avait été là tout le long de la diffusion à la télé de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce, et bien qu'il se gardât de commenter, il avait sans doute aussi dû comprendre des choses sur Kise et Aomine. Peut-être pas autant que Shintarô, mais assez qui pourrait intéresser cet homme... pour autant que ce dernier ne le sache pas déjà. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il avait l'impression d'être un pion sur un cruel échiquier prêt à se faire sacrifier d'un moment à l'autre pour permettre le bon déroulement de la prise du roi.

"Oui... Tu vas vite les ramener chez eux avant qu'ils ne se réveillent." Ordonna simplement Midorima d'une voix froide.

Et tout aussi simplement, Murasakibara obéit en allant chercher un à un les deux lycéens toujours évanouis. Le regardant faire, le superstitieux sentit la frustration et l'impuissance monter en lui. Il venait d'avoir la preuve visuelle que le destin allait finir par s'accomplir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oh, sans doute cela prendrait du temps vu que Kise n'était même pas encore au courant de ce qu'il était et ne l'accepterait sûrement pas, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que de gré ou de force, il allait en être l'acteur principal. Après tout, cet homme pouvait utiliser la méthode douce... ou la méthode forte. Auquel cas cela serait une véritable catastrophe. Shintarô avait envie de rejeter ses entrailles rien que d'y penser.

Resté seul dans la grande pièce désormais noire due à la télé éteinte, il se demandait si le pire n'était pas encore à venir.


	10. Fragment 10: Interférence

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note:Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien ~ Moi je ressors d'une semaine de rush et de boulot mais j'ai quand même eut le temps d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre ~ Il est un peu différent des autres car il y a plus de parties, plus courtes, et également plus de points de vue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture ~

_[OST Sweet Pool - Scene (Warp2) ]_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Kise cru pendant un moment que tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve, car l'endroit où il se trouvait ressemblait beaucoup à l'arrière du bâtiment du lycée. Cependant, bien qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un local à poubelle, il était indéniablement différent et pour cause; c'était celui de son immeuble. Son sac reposait à côté de lui, toutes ses affaires encore sûrement dedans. Le blondinet avait déjà une vague idée de la manière dont il avait atterri ici malgré le fait que ses esprits n'étaient pas encore tout à fait en place. Autour de lui, personne sinon quelques animaux nocturnes qui s'aventuraient à tout hasard pour chercher des restes parmi les ordures. La nuit était paisible et silencieuse à part cela, comme toujours dans son quartier, surtout à cette heure avancée.

Il voulut se redresser mais le simple fait de bouger un peu le faisait souffrir le martyre. Encore déboussolé, il attendit quelques minutes pour se laisser le temps de se remettre de son réveil. Bien qu'il ne pensât pas avoir bu la veille, il se sentait exactement de la même manière que le lendemain d'une beuverie, exception faite qu'une gueule de bois pouvait au moins désigner l'alcool comme ultime coupable. Ryouta ne pouvait accuser personne à part son propre corps d'être aussi faible et peu endurant face aux coups durs de la vie. Quelque part, il avait de la chance dans son malheur, car malgré sa santé défaillante, personne jusqu'alors n'en avait profité pour lui faire du tort...

Trouvant enfin la force de se relever, il prit machinalement la direction de la sortie de la ruelle en s'appuyant contre le mur froid pour ne pas tomber. C'était une partie non éclairée, mais il pouvait facilement distinguer son chemin grâce aux lampadaires à la sortie de la route. Il lui fallait juste éviter de buter contre une poubelle qui provoquerait un rafut du diable et réveillerait tous les habitants du coin. Enfin, après quelques efforts qui lui parurent aussi intenables que pendant un marathon, il se retrouva en face de son appartement. Ainsi, on l'avait bel et bien amené ici, ainsi qu'ailleurs. C'était un fait que le blondinet avait d'ores et déjà accepté depuis son réveil, mais il prenait conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il eut alors un rire amer face à l'insolite de la situation.

C'était stupide.

Idiot.

Absurde.

Ridicule.

... Pitoyable.

Tous ces mots s'enchaînaient dans sa tête alors que les souvenirs tout ce qui s'était passé lui revinrent. Midorima. Le débarras. La lumière. L'odeur. La fièvre. Son corps. Aomine. Il l'avait touché. La chaleur qu'ils avaient partagée. Tout se bousculait à une lenteur presque insupportable, comme si une partie de son esprit ne voulait pas se remémorer. Cependant, le jeune homme en était bien obligé, ne serait-ce que par les sensations fantômes qui continuaient encore d'imprégner sa peau. Tout ce qui était arrivé, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. C'était juste inoubliable. Et ça n'en devenait plus qu'insupportable. Une main sur la bouche, il s'empêcha alors de crier à ce constat en mordant la chaire de sa paume. Seule la peur d'attirer l'attention l'empêcha d'exprimer sa frustration.

Avec un sentiment indescriptible, Ryouta se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte d'entrée du grand immeuble après avoir respiré une dernière fois l'air extérieur pour se calmer. Les lampes de service s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son passage, dessinant son chemin et témoignant de sa présence dont lui-même doutait parfois. Le visage fermé, il prit les escaliers avec courage, mais surtout par envie de rester discret, moins par égard envers le voisinage que pour garder cet instant de tranquillité qu'on daigna enfin lui offrir. Il était seul. Il voulait le rester jusqu'à ce que son havre de paix soit atteint. Un endroit où il se donnait l'illusion que personne ne pouvait y entrer une fois la porte fermée à clef et qu'il y était en sécurité.

Pour le moment, c'est de ça dont il avait le plus besoin.

Les derniers mètres franchis, Kise verrouilla la serrure et enleva ses chaussures pour marquer son retour. Jamais en le quittant ce matin il n'aurait cru le retrouver dans un tel état. À la fois heureux et désespéré. Sans allumer une seule lumière, il continua sa route jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber de manière disgracieuse, comme si toute capacité à tenir debout venait de le quitter en une seconde. Il ne prit la peine, ni de se changer, ni de se laver avant de se coucher. Le jeune homme ne voulait rien faire. Juste, se reposer. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit se calmer. Le simple fait d'être allongé sur son matelas lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être après toutes ces épreuves, au point que même le son des ressorts sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Gardant ses pupilles ambres closes, le sommeil ne voulant pas venir si peu de temps après ce réveil brutal, le blondinet réfléchit alors d'une manière un peu plus posée que tout à l'heure à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Midorima l'avait attiré dans un piège et séquestré dans une pièce. Là, il y avait trouvé Aomine aussi blessé que lui... non, même plus blessé que lui. Son agresseur avait dû être sacrément fort pour réussir à le maltraiter ainsi, car l'adolescent mâté était loin d'être un petit gabarits. Certainement pas le binoclard... cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: il avait un complice. Chose logique vu qu'il fut lui-même assommé par quelqu'un d'autre. Le blondinet n'avait pas envie de s'avancer, mais une liste très fermée de potentiels candidats se dressait déjà dans sa tête: soit Takao, soit Murasakibara. En temps normal, il n'aurait pensé qu'au premier, mais c'était sans compter l'avertissement du concerné sur le second. Et il n'y avait qu'un type de plus de deux mètres pour réussir à maltraiter ainsi le lycéen aux cheveux bleus.

Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Aomine avait été impliqué.

Par le bon vouloir de Shintarô bien sûr mais... Ryouta ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce type. Il semblait imaginer des choses qui vont au-delà du bon sens et se faire des films sur lui et Daiki sans en avoir la moindre preuve. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se persuader, mais il avait plutôt l'impression que le superstitieux voyait et savait des choses que lui-même ignorait. Des choses qui semblaient immorales et effrayantes, au point que l'adolescent vert paraissait en avoir peur lui-même. Parfois, le blondinet avait l'impression en effet que ce n'était pas directement lui qui répugnait le superstitieux, mais autre chose. Quelque chose de caché, invisible, qu'on ne pouvait nommer...

Contre sa volonté, son esprit fit alors le lien avec ce qui s'était passé avec Aomine juste après le réveil de ce dernier. Il était devenu fou. Fou du sang. Alors qu'il était en train de se faire toucher par un autre garçon, il n'avait pas pu contrôler le désir de son corps. Kise n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux raisons d'un tel manque d'inhibition, il se dégoûtait suffisamment comme cela. En revanche, l'adolescent au teint mate ne semblait avoir eu aucun souci malgré la situation. Il avait gardé son sang-froid et sa froideur habituel, presque comme s'il était habitué, ou tout du moins préparé à cela. Mais pourquoi? Une pensée folle surgit alors malgré lui qui défiait toute probabilité et pourtant...

Pourtant, il se demandait si Aomine n'était pas de mèche avec Midorima. C'était improbable étant donné qu'il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux que son camarade aussi était blessé. Mais ça aurait pu être mis en scène; ce genre de maquillage n'était pas rare aujourd'hui d'être proche du réalisme. Après tout, il avait déjà vu Shintarô et Daiki interagir ensemble, et bien que cela ne ressemblait pas à une discussion entre amis, ils auraient très bien pu parler de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout que l'adolescent vert semble en connaître beaucoup plus que lui sur son homologue bleuté. Peut-être qu'ils avaient une relation secrète, cachée de tous pour éviter les soupçons.

C'est étrange, mais il avait du mal à y croire...

Kise ne voyait pas pourquoi ces deux-là s'associeraient comme ça juste pour lui causer du tort. Pourtant, il était indéniable qu'ils semblaient en connaître bien plus l'un sur l'autre, et même sur le blondinet que lui-même. C'était frustrant de se rendre compte de cela de la part d'étrangers à son cercle intime. Quand bien même les deux taciturnes n'étaient pas aussi liés qu'il ne le pense, ils avaient quand même des choses en commun. Midorima lui avait parlé de son sang, chose qu'il n'a racontée à personne, même pas à Kuroko. Et Aomine... sa réaction n'était pas normale. Au fond de lui, le blondinet avait l'intuition que d'une certaine manière, il était comme lui.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant la lumière bleutée de son aquarium apporter un peu plus de couleur à son monde.

_"Tu n'es pas humain!"_

Les mots de Midorima tournèrent à l'intérieur de son esprit comme une toupie infernal. Des mots qu'il aurait considérés jadis et il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela comme stupide prenait maintenant une grande importance à ses yeux. Kise n'arrivait pas à contester. Pas après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était à court d'arguments pour se défendre. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il les acceptait. Le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus mal à cause des récents événements et bien qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était inhumain, il se demandait quelles en étaient les raisons. Pourquoi toutes ces choses lui arrivaient? L'adolescent vert semblait savoir des choses sur le blondinet, et peut-être qu'il pourrait alors enfin lui apporter une réponse.

Même si cela impliquait de lui donner le statut de monstre.

Ryouta roula sur le côté pour regarder le mur lorsqu'une douleur lui prit derrière son crâne.

La frappe qu'il eut fut particulièrement violente, d'autant plus que Midorima avait jugé nécessaire d'en rajouter un peu pour être sûr qu'il s'évanouisse. Un tel traitement était tellement impensable en temps normal. Personne n'avait idée de frapper aussi violemment quelqu'un comme cela. Kise voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi son camarade s'acharnait sur lui avec une telle haine? Pourquoi il semblait en savoir autant sur lui? Pourquoi Aomine était-il impliqué? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Tout cela et bien plus encore. Ce kidnapping est la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase: il ne voulait plus subir passivement les assauts des autres. Il voulait au moins... comprendre.

Comprendre cette impression d'être la pièce maîtresse d'un jeu sordide qui était manipulée par une entité supérieure et qui finirait cruellement par être jetée. Constamment, il sentait des yeux fixés sur lui, vicieux et partout, qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit. Peut-être que c'était cela la réponse. Peut-être qu'il vivait entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre et que son existence n'avait finalement aucun sens, sinon la volonté de cette personne. Il se surprit même à penser que peut être ce qu'il croyait être ses propres choix et ses propres décisions n'étaient en fait que l'objet d'un obscur instinct qui manipulait sa volonté afin de l'amener à faire ce qu'il fait.

Loin d'en être pourtant désespéré comme beaucoup le seraient à sa place, Kise était mué par la détermination. Il voulait démêler cette chaîne d'événement.

Se répétant cela, il finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve qui le laissa cependant encore sonné le lendemain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tension était tellement présente lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle de classe qu'il crut un moment si son état n'était pas contagieux.

Kuroko était déjà présent, assis comme à son habitude sagement à sa place, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre sans qu'on puisse apercevoir son expression. En revanche, aucun signe de Kagami. Kise avait du mal à s'imaginer ce qui s'était passé avant le week-end, mais il sentait de plus en plus l'atmosphère s'alourdir autour de ces deux-là. Même lui, pourtant la tête préoccupée par ses propres soucis, s'en rendait compte. Alors il n'osait s'imaginer ce que voyaient leurs camarades de classe. Étrangement pas grand-chose malgré ce qu'on aurait pu soupçonner, comme s'ils ne voulaient rien voir ou ne rien remarquer. Personne ne faisait allusion à l'humeur massacrante de l'adolescent rouge, ni de la mélancolie du bleuté.

C'était à la fois rassurant et frustrant. Rassurant car on ne poserait pas de question étrange sur eux. Frustrant car ils comprenaient qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte déjà franchi le seuil des questions étranges, et qu'on ne désirait plus maintenant que de les mettre à distance. Le blondinet se demandait s'il n'était pas lui aussi rentré dans cette catégorie; on le sollicitait de moins en moins pour la pause du midi ou les sorties après cours, et il avait du mal à s'imaginer que ce soit uniquement à cause de ses multiples refus, connaissant le caractère tenace de certaines de ses connaissances. Aujourd'hui encore, au lieu de venir l'aborder comme on avait l'habitude, on le laissait passer tranquillement, presque craintivement.

Comme s'il y portait un quelconque intérêt...

En revanche, il avait cru distinguer Aomine au détour d'un couloir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un réflexe en lui avait voulu le pousser à sa rencontre, mais il le rétracta au dernier moment. Que pouvait-il bien dire à ce type après ce qui s'était passé hier? C'était sa première et raison mais aussi... Aussi loin qu'il avait été, il avait très clairement vu que le visage de son homologue était parfaitement lisse et propre, comme si les coups de la veille avaient mystérieusement guéri en l'espace d'une nuit. C'était bien sûr impossible. Peut-être s'était-il trompé à cause de l'obscurité, mais il en doutait fortement. Alors cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: ses blessures avaient été de la mise en scène, sûrement comme le reste.

Ce douloureux et humiliant constat, Kise avait alors décidé de filer directement dans sa salle de classe avec la décision de ne plus jamais faire confiance à ce mec.

Une réaction qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer lui-même maintenant qu'il était posé à son pupitre. Aomine n'avait jamais été ni plus ni moins qu'un camarade de classe, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi trahi?

Kagami arriva, donnant à Kise l'occasion idéale pour oublier un instant ses idées noires. Ce n'était pas correct de sa part d'être autant curieux sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais il y avait indéniablement quelque chose, et s'il ne pouvait pas aider, il voulait au moins savoir. Une chose dans sa vie qu'il aimerait comprendre, juste une. C'est pourquoi son regard se fit sans doute bien plus insistant qu'il ne le voulut, mais le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge ne sembla pas s'en soucier et, imperturbable, continua son chemin d'un pas sûr jusqu'à ce que tout le monde pensait être sa table, mais il s'arrêta en chemin, juste en face de celle de Kuroko.

Le concerné mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que celui qui le fuyait depuis quelques jours déjà venait de se planter devant lui sans aucune hésitation. Cela lui mit beaucoup plus de temps avant de trouver le courage de relever ses pupilles azurées vers celles carmins de son vis-à-vis. Elles brillaient d'une détermination qui ferait tressaillir n'importe quel sportif la veille d'un tournoi. Taïga n'était pas venu ici par hasard ou sur un coup de tête: il avait dû y réfléchir très longuement, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ou à dire n'allait sûrement pas être sous le coup d'une quelconque pulsion. C'était rare de le voir aussi posé et en même temps brûlant d'en découdre, mais cela arrivait, et Tetsuya pouvait se vanter d'être la cible d'un sentiment aussi fort.

Pendant un moment, il fut captivé au point d'en rougir légèrement.

"Ce midi..." Commença Kagami d'un ton sans aucun blanc. "... Rejoint moi sur le toit."

Il y avait une telle tension entre eux que tout le monde commençait à se sentir globalement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose était différent. Le ton et la voix de Kagami n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre. Ce n'était pas les paroles d'un adolescent un peu tête brûlée qui donnait un rendez-vous pour un règlement de compte. C'était une sollicitation, presque une obligation d'un prédateur qui ne tolérait pas de refus. C'était tout du moins comme cela que Kise le ressentait de là où il était, c'est-à-dire sa place de spectateur. Les autres lycéens retinrent leur respiration, sans doute dans l'attente de la réponse de Kuroko tout en faisant mine de n'être absolument pas intéressés par la conversation.

Ils purent néanmoins reprendre leur souffle lorsque Kagami décida de continuer son chemin sans avoir visiblement besoin d'un "oui", comme si le silence presque solenel avait suffi à lui-même. Kuoko avait entendu sa sollicitation, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il semblait avoir l'intime conviction que juste avec ça, son camarade allait venir. Sans faute. Cela souleva une étrange sensation qui donna des frissons dans le dos de Kise, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de scène, mais en tant qu'acteur cette fois. C'était extrêmement désagréable, lui qui avait décidé de s'y intéresser pour oublier un peu les récents événements, voilà qu'un étrange reflet déformé les dessinait en face de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait pas.

Le jeune homme fan de basket finit par s'asseoir sans aucun autre incident, laissant enfin la classe reprendre un semblant d'activité normale. Kuroko feignait l'ignorance, mais le blondinet était quasi sûr qu'au fond de lui, il devait être en proie à une torture psychologique sous la forme de multiples questions quant au changement soudain de comportement de son camarade. Personne ne vint vers lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait, ou même s'assurer s'il allait bien. Il n'aurait sans doute pas répondu, trop occupé à s'imaginer différents scénarios dans sa tête. Son pauvre corps tremblant faisait peine à voir, au point que seul le professeur lui recommanda d'aller à l'infirmerie en milieu de cours. Il refusa dans un murmure arraché et répété trois fois avant de pouvoir se faire comprendre.

On n'osa pas insister.

Kise quant à lui décida également de retourner dans sa bulle hermétique dont il eut tant de mal à sortir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'heure du déjeuner.

La cloche venait de sonner ce moment de la journée si attendu pour tous, mais Kuroko appréhendait beaucoup cet instant. Il avait repensé toute la matinée à ce qu'il allait dire, faire, pensant même à poser un lapin à son camarade. Cependant, à l'heure fatidique, comme par magie, toute son hésitation s'envola et il se leva immédiatement en prenant ses affaires sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les escaliers menant au toit étant de l'autre côté du jardin intérieur, il traversa celui-ci d'un pas sûr. Une fois qu'il traçait sa route sur les marches, il sentait son stress revenir petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il montait. Son rythme n'en diminuait pas pour autant et il se retrouva rapidement en face de la grande porte métalique coupe-feu.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se laissa quelques instants de patience en face de la sortie, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour calmer ses nerfs.

Puisqu'il n'avait rien promis, ou même rien répondu, il n'avait aucune garantie que Kagami soit vraiment là. Pourtant, il était intimement persuadé qu'il l'attendait derrière cette barrière, parce que son camarade lui avait fait comprendre que d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Tetsuya avait commencé à partager avec lui son plus sombre et douloureux secret et l'avait entraîné de force dans son univers où aucun humain n'en était ressorti sain d'esprit. Sans rien lui demander. Il était logique que Taïga exige réparation en échange, et cela passait par ne refuser aucun refus, quels qu'ils soient. Ce genre de situation où les deux adolescents étaient liés par un contrat invisible que beaucoup qualifieraient d'absurde et fragile était désormais inévitable.

Une fois apaisé, le lycéen poussa de ses faibles muscles la porte et rentra dans ce lieu si étrange et préservé.

Kagami n'était pas là, faisant douter Kuroko sur l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Il s'approcha alors, laissant ses pieds frôler la poussière environnante qui se soulevait au gré du vent. À mi-chemin, vers le milieu de l'espace, il leva la tête d'un air ennuyé, presque endormis. Le temps lui paraissait étrangement lent, voire figé, comme s'il se trouvait dans un autre univers. Différent du sien. Ici, le ciel bleuté et les paresseux nuages peignaient les environs de leurs couleurs apaisantes, il n'y avait aucun bruit sinon des échos lointains portés par la bise qui ne les atteignaient pas. C'était un endroit reposant, idéal pour s'y endormir et rêver, sans se soucier du reste. Un repos pour l'esprit et pour le corps.

Alors qu'il se demandait si son camarade allait finir par venir, un grand bruit coupa le silence des lieus. Se retournant brusquement, Kuroko vit Kagami au loin qui avait finit par se montrer de manière impolie -non seulement en retard alors qu'il avait posé le rendez-vous, mais il n'a même pas annoncé sa présence- . L'adolescent rougeoyant s'approcha de son homologue bleuté sans appréhension visiblement dans ses yeux ou son attitude. Comme si ce dont il avait assisté il y a quelques jours ne l'avait pas affecté plus que cela. Eh bien, d'une certaine manière si car le plus petit ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état de concentration, au point que ça en devenait presque inquiétant.

Cependant, le jeune homme aux yeux azur décida de lui rendre la fureur de son regard. Un duel acharné allait commencer, ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Explique-moi..." Commença Kagami, prudent.

"Quoi donc?"

"Tu sais bien... les toilettes la dernière fois! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?"

"..."

Tetsuya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cela rendit Taïga bien plus furieux, mais que pouvait-il bien dire? Qu'il avait perdu le contrôle? Que ce n'était pas vraiment lui a ce moment? Comment pourrait-il le croire. Il avait bien conscience qu'aux yeux de son homologue, il était au mieux un pervers dévergondé aux fantasmes étranges, au pire un mec totalement dérangé qui couvait quelque chose d'étrange. De l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Mais sincèrement, il n'avait rien à lui dire car au fond... lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait autant au contact de Kagami alors qu'il n'avait rien de spécial contrairement à ceux de son espèce. Il s'était juste senti happé par cette sensation.

"Dis quelque chose!" S'exclama brutalement le lycéen à la tignasse de feu.

"Je ne sais pas..."

Sentant qu'il était sur un sujet sensible et que l'humeur de son camarade devenait instable, il fit une pause pour se permettre de réfléchir.

"Je... me suis juste senti mal et ça a fini comme ça." Expliqua Kuroko d'un ton morne.

"Ne te fiches pas de moi!"

Un autre silence. Le garçon à la peau claire n'avait rien de plus à répliquer. Il sentait une fièvre bien familière monter en lui alors que son vis-à-vis de s'approcher un peu plus de lui dans son élan d'agressivité jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Si ce n'est pas un mensonge, alors ose me le dire en face, les yeux dans les yeux!"

Kuroko savait que plus que cette histoire dans les toilettes ou ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est son attitude qui irritait le plus Kagami. Il faisait toujours tout son possible pour garder un visage stoïcque et imperméable à toute émotion humaine, au point qu'il passait très souvent pour un insensible alors que ce n'était pas le cas. La vérité, c'est que l'adolescent bleuté était quelqu'un de très sensible, sans doute plus que son entourage. Il savait détecter immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas chez quelqu'un d'autre -il sentait d'ailleurs que quelque chose clochait chez Kise, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus- . Mais il était maladroit. Et cette maladresse blessait plus qu'elle ne réconfortait quand il touchait un point sensible chez quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

Aux yeux du lycéen aux pupilles carmin, il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable.

Et il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas eu de réponse satisfaisante sur ce qu'ils avaient fait dans les sanitaires, Inconsciemment, le souvenir de ce jour lui revient brusquement comme un mal de tête. Au même instant, Taïga sentit une étrange sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur de lui. C'était léger, mais constant. Par réflexe, il posa une main sur son ventre, se demandant un moment s'il n'avait rien mangé de mauvais la veille. Rien de plus que d'habitude fini-il par conclure, mais cela ne résolut pas son problème. De toute façon, peu importe la douleur, il ne partirait pas d'ici s'en savoir ce que l'autre demi-portion avait derrière la tête, même si devait ramper jusqu'à l'infirmerie après ça.

Immédiatement, Tetsuya vint alors l'enlacer comme il en avait un peu trop pris l'habitude dernièrement. Et c'est à demi-surpris qu'il vit une légère rougeur sur son visage d'ordinaire pâle, et désormais transpirant.

"Tu sens tellement bon, Kagami-kun..."

Bizarre.

Non cette phrase tordue. Non son attitude qui décidément était anormale. Non son état physique obscène. Non cette étrange atmosphère qui changeait d'un coup. Non.

Bizarre le fait que Kagami ait pensé exactement la même chose sur Kuroko en cet instant précis.

Ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait alors qu'ils se touchaient directement par cet enlacement, c'était la même chose que dans les toilettes. Une exaltation incontrôlable. Une chaleur possessive. Il savait que s'il laissait son camarade prendre en main la situation, ça allait sans doute se finir de la même manière que la dernière fois. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. L'adolescent sauvage était venu ici pour chercher des réponses à son erreur, non recommencer cette dernière. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu de cet avorton. Il ne voulait pas se sentir de nouveau manipulé par le plaisir malsain que lui apportait son camarade. Et au fond, il sentait aussi que le concerné non plus ne voulait pas de ça.

Il ne voulait pas s'abandonner.

"Lâche-moi! Ne me touche pas!"

Taïga réussit à puiser assez de force dans son bon sens pour obliger Tetsuya à le libérer de sa prise. Immédiatement, l'adolescent bleuté se tordit en deux, le visage baissé vers le sol et la bouche entrouverte comme s'il était pris de violentes nausées. Le jeune homme aux cheveux carmin se rendit compte à quel point il était pâle, presque livide. Et pourtant persistait cette insupportable et étouffante fièvre qu'ils partageaient inconsciemment en cet instant. Ils étaient séparés, mais pour combien de temps encore. Combien de temps avant que l'un des deux ne craque? Kagami savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes si son camarade ne reprenait pas rapidement contrôlé de lui-même.

Ayant visiblement compris cela, Kuroko se mit alors à courir en direction de la sortie dans aucune autre attention envers son homologue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aomine en se promenant ce midi-là n'avait pas vraiment de but jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Encore confus de la veille, il s'était réveillé devant chez lui, à moitié surpris. Sachant que Murasakibara lui avait bien refait le portrait avant de l'assommer dans un coup traitre, il ne sentait pas encore d'aller les voir, lui et Midorima -parce qu'il ne doutait pas que son camarade de classe soit dans le coup- pour leur rendre la politesse. En outre, après avoir failli craquer dans cette pièce sombre, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à Kise. L'adolescent maté s'était toujours promis de se retenir, mais avoir senti les lèvres du blondinet et cette atmosphère irrespirable... ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Maintenant, le sportif savait que son homologue devait nager en pleine confusion mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment rattraper tout ça sans lui faire peur...

À cause de cet état d'esprit un peu rêveur, il n'avait pas vu en déambulant dans les couloirs la petite masse foncer sur lui. Et visiblement, c'était réciproque car elle le buta de plein fouet, au point qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, son agresseur était loin d'être un fort gabarit et il réussit à se redresser, sentant quand même les relants des violences d'hier soir. Prenant un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, Daiki put alors identifier rapidement et cette fois avec une totale incompréhension son ami dans état qu'il reconnut immédiatement par la simple chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il du cependant rattraper Tetsuya par le poignet lorsqu'il fit mine de repartir sans avoir pris le temps de s'excuser ou même le regarder.

Pour qu'il en arrive à ce point, il devait être dans un état très critique.

"Tetsu! Attend Tetsu, c'est moi!"

"A... Aomine-kun... qu'est-ce que... tu fais ici..." Haleta le concerné dans un souffle difficile.

"On s'en fout de ce que je fais là, explique-moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive! Comment ça se fait que tu sois en chaleur alors qu'il n'y en a aucun dans le coin?"

"Je... n'en sais rien... Aaaahh!"

Dans un réflexe presque inconscient, Kuroko se laissa tomber contre le torse d'Aomine, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose chez ce dernier. Le lycéen bronzé déglutit, reconnaissant bien les symptômes de son homologue sans jamais réussir à s'y habituer totalement, même après tout ce temps. Les yeux ronds d'un bleu vitreux le fixèrent avec presque convoitise, le rendant mal à l'aise. Pas à cause de son état en lui-même, mais plutôt le lieu et surtout ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et du faire un effort pour ne pas repousser violemment son ami qui avait besoin de son aide. Et de manière visiblement urgente.

Gentiment, il laissa sa main se poser dans la chevelure ébouriffée de couleur azure pour le rassurer.

"On verra ça plus tard... Il faut vite s'occuper de toi avant qu'ils ne sortent... Allons dans un endroit discret, je vais te soulager."

Il avait dit ça avec des attentions louables, comme il le faisait toujours. Pourtant, à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Kuroko se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et le fixa avec une fureur qui lui était assez familière. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Daiki n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait de mal par rapport à d'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois -même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin- alors pourquoi une telle colère? Tetsuya se frotta le bras, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose et prit une respiration pour se calmer.

Le garçon transparent déclara alors d'une voix presque craintive.

"Je ne veux plus... faire ça avec toi Aomine-kun."

"Quoi? Et pourquoi?" S'estomaqua le concerné en fronçant les sourcils. "Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ce que ça signifiait pour nous! On le fait et on s'en va chacun de notre côté comme si rien ne s'était passé!"

"Sauf que je ne peux pas!" Cria Kuroko, les larmes aux yeux. "Je peux pas le faire alors que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre! Ça reviendrait à le trahir!"

Cette fois-ci, Aomine se sentait vraiment en colère et força son camarade à redresser la tête vers lui en lui agrippant le menton et le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles bleu roi étaient devenue intransigeantes et il commença d'un ton cruellement tranchant et froid:

"C'est bien beau ce que tu dis, Tetsu. Mais lui, il n'est pas au courant, alors ça ne changera rien pour lui. En revanche toi..."

Il prit à son tour une inspiration. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

"Toi tu risques gros si tu restes dans cet état. Outre le fait qu'ils peuvent sortir d'un moment à un autre, tu empestes tellement que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu ne t'en serais pas sortie si facilement!"

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles. Bien sûr, il se connaissait bien, et avait conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait autour de lui lorsqu'il rentrait dans cette phase que tous ceux de son espèce redoutaient. Cependant, il n'imaginait pas que c'était au point que même Aomine lui dise plus ou moins explicitement qu'il avait du mal à se retenir. Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant qu'il forçait el à le rearder. Son ami commençait à son tour à transpirer sous la fièvre qui prenait petit à petit son corps et son odeur devenait de plus en plus conséquente, se mélangeant à la sienne. Elle était agréable, mais différente de ce qu'aimait Kuroko. Elle n'était pas à son goût.

Se dégageant pour une seconde fois, l'invisible ne perdit pas de sa contenance.

"Je me soulagerais tout seul. Mais je ne peux plus faire ça avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas et... et je suis sûr que c'est le cas pour toi aussi."

Cette dernière réplique laissa Aomine dérouté assez de temps pour permettre à Kuroko de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte que trop tard.

Laissé seul, l'adolescent mat se sentit alors profondément renversé, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ça le touche autant. Son ami avait dû se douter à un moment ou un autre qu'il regardait Kise de manière trop insistante pour qu'elle soit désintéressée, mais au point qu'il lui fasse remarquer ce genre de chose... Le pire, c'est qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait raison. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient fait ça sans que ça les touche vraiment, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient quelqu'un dans leur coeur, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le faire. Surtout... après avoir expérimenté cet échange avec le blondinet, le sombre bleuté sentait qu'il ne réussirait pas à accepter quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était terrible et pourtant...

Cela le rendait heureux.

Il en était à sourire bêtement qu'il entendit alors un autre bruit de pas de course s'approcher de lui, de la même direction qu'était venu Tetsu. Aomine l'avait soupçonné à cause de l'état de panique beaucoup trop avancé de son ami pour que ce soit simplement dû à ces choses, mais maintenant il en était sûr. Quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Le frêle garçon n'avait pas pu rentrer en phase d'incubation avancée tout seul, il avait forcément dû subir l'influence de l'un d'entre eux. Quand bien même l'adolescent mat tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le protéger, il ne pouvait être partout, ayant parfois du mal à se restreindre lui-même -il se sentait d'ailleurs soulagé maintenant que l'autre n'était plus là-.

Néanmoins, il allait faire comprendre à ce petit enfoiré qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser les bords, surtout pas ici où ils risquaient d'être découverts. En plus, ce genre de chose était rarement involontaire, ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il avait forcément eu l'intention de torturer son camarade. Vu combien ils étaient au lycée, il était quasi sûr que ce soit Midorima ou Murasakibara, ce qui serait bien leur genre, surtout le deuxième. Il tenait là une bonne occasion de faire une pierre deux coups sur ces deux types qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas supporter et les remettre un peu à leur place pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles. Il se tint debout, les poings fermés, déjà prêt à entamer une bagarre qu'il allait cette fois gagner avec le futur arrivant.

Cependant, ce ne fut ni du vert, ni du violet qui entra dans son champ de vision mais du rouge.

Une couleur qu'il détestait mais avec laquelle il avait appris à vivre. Une tignasse ébouriffée, plus courte que celle de Kuroko mais plus longue que la sienne. Des yeux carmin perçant dégageant des flammes de fureurs accentuées par des sourcils froncés découpés en deux. Aomine du se donner le temps de mieux regarder le visage du poursuivant pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute. Kagami Taïga venait exactement du même endroit que Tetsu -le toit- et il n'y avait pas de réfléchir plus pour comprendre qu'il poursuivait son camarade de classe. Mais... comment était-ce possible? Kagami était un humain, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sinon celui de subir mortellement les assauts de Kuroko. Certainement pas de les provoquer.

Cette fois, ce fut par réflexe qu'il attrapa le poignet de son cadet, provoquant une forte réaction chez ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous enfoiré!" Aboya Taïga d'un ton agressif. "Lâche- moi tout de suite ou je te cogne!"

Mais Aomine ne le lâcha pas, il le regarda plutôt d'un air abasourdi, comme s'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'incroyable. Des brides de souvenir des discussions qu'il eut avec Tetsu lui revinrent et tout prit alors son sens.

"Tu ne serais quand même pas..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait serré les dents tout le long de son trajet, espérant sincèrement qu'il arriverait à tenir jusqu'à son but.

Beaucoup d'endroits lui étaient accessibles, mais il n'en avait qu'un seul à l'esprit: les toilettes des garçons du premier étage. Ceux dans lesquels il avait entraîné Kagami pour la première fois. C'était purement instinctif. Comme si son corps ne voulait plus faire une chose aussi intime autre part que dans ces lieux. Soulagé de les atteindre, Kuroko entra dans l'une des cabines d'un pas précipité et trouva le courage de refermer la porte derrière lui dans un vacarme peu discret. Il n'en était cependant pas inquiet, car même s'ils avaient rouvert, tout le monde évitait les alentours comme la peste de peur qu'il s'y passe de nouveau quelque chose dont ils ne voulaient absolument pas être témoin, ou pire, victime.

Seul dans la pièce exigüe, il plaça ses deux mains contre le mur froid en face de lui pour se supporter. Le garçon aux yeux azur n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était à l'agonie, il avait déjà eu un aperçu avec Aomine-kun. Il avait tellement l'habitude maintenant de cet état qu'il pouvait très souvent l'anticiper, voir se retenir jusqu'à la fin de journée en simulant un stoïcisme parfait. Cependant, cette fois avait été de trop pour lui. Ce fut comme une avalanche d'émotion qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contenir. Une fièvre qui montait sans prévenir jusqu'à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Maintenant, il savait au fond de lui ce qui allait arriver. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il voulait l'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard.

La mort dans l'âme, Kuroko défit rapidement la ceinture de son pantalon afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir et l'enlever en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Il avait honte, même isolé et enfermé là où on ne pouvait le voir, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas se salir. L'air était froid, bien plus froid que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé. La douleur dans son ventre muta alors, comme à chaque fois. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus déposa ses vêtements au-dessus des toilettes, assuré qu'ils ne se souilleraient pas. Puis il attendit, le front posé contre le vieil ivoire qui composait les locaux. Sa position était inconfortable, entendant son propre souffle et sentir la fraicheur contre sa peau nue lui renvoyait sa propre fragilité. Heureusement ou malheureusement, il ne resta pas comme cela bien longtemps.

Une contraction le prit.

Un liquide chaud s'écoula lentement de ses cuisses pour aller se répandre sur le sol.

C'était horriblement humiliant, aussi Kuroko décida de ne pas regarder et d'attendre simplement que le cauchemar passe.

Il endura simplement avec rage que l'odeur s'apaise mais sentit au final ses forces le quitter malgré toutes ses précautions.

Désespéré, il entendit alors un bruit humide, quelque chose qui était alors tombé par terre. Il ferma ses yeux, ne désirant pas regarder en bas.

Il savait ce que c'était, même sans voir. Le pâle lycéen l'avait vu tellement de fois au cours de sa vie qu'il pouvait s'imaginer sans peine ce qui se passait juste à ses pieds. C'était le genre d'image qui se gravait à jamais dans l'esprit pour pouvoir la revoir de manière réaliste à tout moment sans qu'aucun détail ne soit oublié. Le sang qui envahissait les toilettes. La petite masse rouge informe qui flottait dans cette étendue. Des fins tuyaux ressortaient de sa chair comme des vaisseaux sanguins, semblant alimenter l'organe vivant. Il pouvait même en entendre les battements de là où il était. Lents. Profonds. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un petit coeur. Un petit coeur...

Dans un réflexe, Tetsuya se prit le visage entre les mains pour s'empêcher de regarder l'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. À chaque fois, c'était toujours la même chose. À chaque fois, la cruelle réalité lui revenait en face. Celle qu'il n'était pas humain. Celle qu'il était un monstre. Celle qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre en paix. Toujours, ils revenaient. Toujours, dès qu'il faisait mine de les oublier et de faire semblant que tout soit normal, ils lui rappelaient tout ce qu'il était. Oh bien sûr, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il connaissait réellement sa vraie nature, mais même avant de la découvrir, son corps n'avait pas attendu pour dégénérer.

Kuroko laissa échapper un soupire qui ne demandait qu'à se changer en cri.

L'adolescent azur ne pouvait que retenir ses pleurs en serrant les dents. Jamais il n'arriverait à s'y faire. Ces ténèbres dans lesquels il était pris sans possibilités de s'en sortir.

Ni lui, ni personne de son espèce.

Après un instant à se lamenter sur son sort, il réussit à reprendre son calme et, assuré qu'il ne se salierait pas, remit ses vêtements en place, décidant de se laver plus tard. Il portait du noir, cela ne se verrait pas au premier coup d'oeil de toute façon. Il pensa un instant à nettoyer les toilettes, mais la simple idée de rentrer en contact avec eux lui soulevait le coeur. Tant pis si quelqu'un le voyait, les locaux étaient de toute façon condamnés par les rumeurs du lycée. L'adolescent pâle prit quand même un moment pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son visage dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos et frémis de ce qui s'y reflétait. Les cernes sous ses yeux vides d'expression. Le creux dans ses joues d'ordinaire si rondes. Le blanc presque livide de sa peau.

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de mort.

Sans surprise, ces phases de son corps le laissaient passablement affaibli, surtout lui qui avait un petit physique. Il en ressortait beaucoup plus fragile que Kise, mais sa discrétion légendaire lui permettait de s'éclipser avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Comme maintenant. Kuroko n'irait pas à l'infirmerie, il allait plutôt sécher les cours de l'après-midi pour aller se reposer dans un endroit prévu à cet effet. Il détestait s'y rendre, parce que cela reviendrait à _le_ voir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul endroit dans lequel il pouvait trouver un moment de répit sans qu'on ne l'interroge, sans qu'on le juge. Et il aurait sans doute une excuse pour ne pas s'être présenté en cours l'après-midi.

Laissant derrière lui les fruits de sa culpabilité, il quitta l'endroit hanté par ses cauchemars.


	11. Fragment 11: De l'irréel au cauchemar

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Bonnes vacances à tous ! (comment ça je commence par la fin ?). J'espère que vous allez bien 8'D Je vous poste enfin ce chapitre pour accompagner vos fêtes de fin d'année (même si niveau ambiance, y'a mieux), je rentre dans des révisions jusqu'à fin Janvier donc profitez en ~ Je rappelle aussi que laisser un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, d'autant plus que j'y répond tout le temps et je peux même éclairer vos lanternes sur des points que vous n'avez pas compris (sans spoiler, bien sûr).

Voilà, bonne lecture et reposez vous bien !

_[ OST Sweet Pool - Fade ] _

* * *

_L'air était étrangement chaud. Difficile de respirer. Plus que chaud, il était surtout lourd, presque matériel._

_Sa gorge semblait bloquée. Comme si quelque chose de la taille de sa trachée y avait élu domicile et ne voulait pas en sortir. Impossible d'avaler ou de régurgiter quoi que ce soit. _

_Son coeur battait lentement, témoignant malgré tout de la faible vie qui l'animait. _

_Faible... Oui en effet. Le moindre mouvement lui quémandait un effort colossal, au point que même bouger le petit doigt était impossible. _

_Alors il resta allongé, simplement, dans cet endroit qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait._

_Chaud..._

_Il pouvait voir des vagues de rouge et de noir danser devant sa vision. _

_Qu'il tourne les yeux à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas, c'était toujours la même chose qui revenait. Du rouge, des filaments de noir ou du noir, des filaments de rouge... il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui prédominait. _

_Parfois ça bougeait. Tout seul. Lui donnant l'illusion d'une barrière vivante derrière laquelle se trouvait autre chose. _

_Mais non. Si par miracle il réussirait à tendre la main, il ne toucherait rien du doigt. Rien sinon du vide. Rien à part ces couleurs de l'enfer qui le rassuraient._

_Son coeur continua de battre régulièrement. _

_Une partie de son corps était dans une douleur violente, mais il ne pouvait pas dire exactement où. Son esprit était totalement déconnecté. Il ne le ressentait que très vaguement ou alors... _

_Ou alors peut-être était-ce le corps de quelqu'un d'autre dont il ressentait la souffrance. Il ne savait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vérifier._

_Il ne pouvait pas bouger ce corps, quel qu'il soit, mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de paniquer._

_Son coeur s'accéléra._

_Quelque chose sortit alors du sol pour s'agglutiner sur lui. Une masse sombre, informe, qui tentait de tordre son physique pour créer des bras grossiers. Une espèce de pieuvre, ou d'araignée peut être. _

_Il y avait un son humide. Donnant l'impression qu'une éponge gorgée d'eau croupie venait de prendre vie. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de cette chose au-dessus de lui. _

_Il pouvait sentir la couleur rouge s'embraser. Un feu qui en avait la couleur, la chaleur, mais pas les flammes. Aucune nuance de jaune ou d'orange. Juste ce rouge trop carmin. Trop vif._

_La température grimpa dans l'air, atteignant un celsius qui ne serait très certainement pas humainement supportable. _

_Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. _

_À travers sa suffocation, il pouvait entendre quelque chose s'ouvrir. Un son gluant. Peut-être la chose qui tentait de se briser elle-même. _

_Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait sur lui, juste que c'était dangereux. Juste qu'il était menacé. Juste qu'il allait bientôt se perdre. Juste, qu'il allait bientôt disparaître..._

_Alors il essaya de s'échapper, cherchant au fond de lui les miettes d'énergie pour se débattre et fuir cet endroit qui aspirait sa vie._

_Lorsqu'il bougea, la chose au-dessus de lui bloqua ses mains. Ce qui s'apparentait à des tentacules brûlants plaquèrent ses poignets et ses chevilles contre le sol. Brûlant..._

_C'était une terrible sensation._

_Elle s'étalait clairement sur son ventre. La masse semblait avoir gagné une tonne en quelques secondes, écrasant son corps, les muscles, les os et les organes qu'il contenait._

_Splash._

_Un morceau de chair recouvert de sang apparut alors dans son champs de vision, grouillante entre la chose qui le bloquait et son corps._

_Ses battements cognèrent dans sa poitrine._

_C'était effrayant. Il voulait hurler. Appeler au secours. Au moins exprimer sa panique et son désir de s'enfuir pour donner le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas de ça._

_Mais rien ne vint. Son cri resta silencieusement vain. Il n'avait plus de corde vocale, plus de souffle depuis un moment. Pourtant, il ne mourrait pas..._

_La limace rouge ondula lentement, lentement jusqu'à son visage. Laissant une traînée de sang, elle fraya son chemin sur son cou, traçant la courbe de l'os, redessinant ses traits._

_S'agitant désespérément pour la chasser, la masse au-dessus de lui s'alourdit encore au point qu'il eut l'impression d'être devenu une simple feuille de papier sous un rouleau compresseur. _

_Son coeur s'emballait_

_Du sang sorti alors du "dos" de cette forme et le morceau de chair parsemé de vaisseaux sanguins trembla. Elle était en train de muter._

_Bloqué face à cette immonde créature. Bloqué sous cette masse encombrante. Bloqué dans ce monde brûlant. _

_À l'agonie. Enfermé. Inhumain._

_Son coeur ne voulait plus s'arrêter._

_La limace de chair, installée sur sa joue, sembla alors coller chaque parcelle de son organisme contre lui, comme si elle voulait lui donner un baiser._

_Non. Ne t'approche pas. _

_Ne me touche pas._

_Non!_

_Non!_

_NON!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin d'après-midi, tout le monde quittait cette journée que personne n'avait vue passer.

Depuis la veille, Kise n'avait pas vraiment évolué dans ses réflexions. Il n'était pas motivé à aller voir Aomine ou Midorima pour en découdre, se sentant beaucoup trop faible pour le moment. En outre, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion étant donné qu'ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas le croiser. Ou alors c'était lui qui devenait parano, allez savoir. Il faut dire que son état physique ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de répit: il se remettait très lentement des blessures qui lui avaient été infligées et avait encore du mal à simuler un bon état de santé alors que certains gestes le faisaient encore souffrir le martyr. Encore une chance que son agresseur n'ai pas frappé directement son visage, sinon il aurait été bien plus dur de dissimuler tout cela...

Afin de tenter de sauver le peu de face qui lui restait, Ryouta avait donc opté pour accepter de déjeuner en compagnie de quelques camarades et bien sûr, des filles. Ce fut long, ennuyeux et épuisant, à feindre des sourires et faire semblant de s'intéresser à une conversation sans doute aussi superficielle que ses accompagnateurs. Le seul point positif qui en ressortait, c'est qu'il n'eut pas besoin de sortir le moindre sou de sa poche, car tout lui fut généreusement offert comme remerciement de sa compagnie. Le blondinet se demandait parfois s'il ne gagnerait pas à se lancer dans le monde des célébrités histoire de gagner un peu d'argent sans difficulté. Peut-être en tant que chanteur, ou mannequin...

Mais il revisita bien vite sa pensée en imaginant que même dans la mode, la quantité d'effort à fournir devait être aussi conséquente, et sa santé ne lui permettrait pas d'accumuler un travail en plus de ses études. Déjà qu'il peinait à suivre le rythme scolaire.

Et le voilà à passer tout son après-midi de manière nonchalante sans aucune intention envers ce que disait le professeur. Passant le fait que ça ne l'intéressait pas, son esprit était occupé bien ailleurs que sur des formules de mathématique. Mais cette fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les deux adolescents qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis quelques temps. Non, à ce moment précis, toute sa rancoeur, toute sa détermination furent mis de côté pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Cela faisait un temps déjà qu'il l'observait distraitement, qu'il assistait en passif et lointain spectateur aux petits signes qu'il envoyait sans pour autant oser les interpréter. Leur dernière interaction semblait lui remonter à loin, et sans doute ce silence aurait continué s'il n'avait pas utilisé ce qui lui restait de lien envers le monde extérieur avec lui.

Kuroko avait disparu hier après midi, et il fut le seul -avec Kagami- à le remarquer, mais surtout, il lui avait semblé toute la journée que son ami était dans un état assez mauvais.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé fut son teint cadavérique qui n'était même plus blanc, mais gris à ce niveau-là, creusé au point de se demander s'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans une cave durant tout ce temps. S'il avait eu l'humour et la culture associée, Ryouta aurait sans doute dit en rigolant que Tetsuya s'apprêtait à participer à une Zombie Walk, mais le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas. En outre, plus que son aspect physique qui choquait moins Kise étant donné qu'il s'était déjà vu ainsi dans ses meilleurs jours, c'était surtout le fait qu'il avait failli à plusieurs reprises tomber dans les pommes. Et si jamais il faisait un malaise, il était fort à parier que ce ne serait pas une simple petite crise d'hypoglycémie mais quelque chose de bien plus méchant.

Tout cela fit que Kise avait gardé un oeil sur son ami tout le long de l'après-midi, prêt à intervenir si jamais il manifestait le moindre souci. Mais rien ne se passa et tout le monde put partir sans avoir vu leur confortable quotidien troublé par la manifestation d'un autre phénomène étrange. Car oui, Kuroko était transparent, mais avec une telle mine, personne n'avait pu passer à côté, mais tous préféraient se mettre des oeillères en espérant qu'il ne montre aucun autre signe qui les obligerait à faire face à leur responsabilité. Quant à Kagami, même si son inquiétude se lisait, il ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir manifester sa compassion et partit immédiatement après le retentissement de la cloche.

Finalement, seul le blondinet osa assumer l'état de son ami jusqu'au bout, et c'est avec une grande appréhension qu'il s'approcha de ce dernier.

"Kurokocchi... tu m'as l'air terriblement mal. Tu es sûr que ça va?"

Le concerné, affalé sur son bureau sans trouver le courage de ranger ses affaires, mis quelque temps avant de se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait, mais aussi de la personne qui lui parlait. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il n'avait pas vraiment commencé de conversation avec lui, mais pour le coup, il aurait aimé qu'il choisisse un autre moment, et surtout un autre sujet.

"Oui... je me sens juste un peu... malade."

Il hésita sur ce dernier mot. C'était assez étrange de voir comment en l'espace de quelques jours, ils se sont tous les deux retrouvé dans une situation totalement inversée à ce qu'elle était à la base.

"Je vois... dans ce cas, tu devrais rentrer chez toi le plus vite possible." Répondit le blondinet d'un ton prévenant.

La tête baissée, il semblait avoir envie d'ajouter quelque chose. Il avait peur de la réaction de son homologue mais en même temps, après l'avoir observé pendant tout ce temps et trouvant enfin le courage et la volonté de lui parler, il ne pouvait pas ne pas saisir cette occasion pour aborder ce sujet qui lui brûlait la langue.

"Dis... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kagamicchi?"

"Rien de particulier."

Bien qu'il ait répondu ceci d'une voix totalement neutre, son visage s'était crispé en l'espace de quelques secondes, creusant d'autant plus les cernes sous ses yeux vides de vie. Il reprit cependant vite contenance pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. C'était un mensonge évidemment, mais il ne savait pas si Kise allait l'avaler. Son ami avait beau prendre des airs d'imbécile heureux, Kuroko savait qu'il était en réalité beaucoup plus attentif et perspicace qu'il ne le laissait croire. De plus, Kise aussi avait une certaine expérience dans la maladie, il était donc beaucoup plus sensible que les autres à ses symptômes... bien qu'ici, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une maladie à proprement parler.

"Tu sais, la dernière fois, quand tu l'as raccompagné à l'infirmerie, il ne t'en aurait pas parlé?"

"Non."

Ce moment... Bien qu'il ne s'était passé que la semaine dernière, il était arrivé tellement de choses que le garçon pâle avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Un instant volé pendant lequel Kagami-kun avait accepté son toucher, même s'il fut très court. Repenser à cela comprima son coeur, lui faisant remonter toutes les horreurs auxquelles il du faire face entre temps. Pourquoi fallait-il que son camarade fasse ressurgir cela maintenant, même involontairement? Il continua cependant son mensonge, faisant hausser des épaules le blondinet qui énuméra la nonchalance exacerbée de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Le voyant ainsi, la douleur s'accentua. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ne te soucis pas de moi. Ne me regarde pas.

Au moment où ces mots atteignirent son esprit, il regarda ailleurs.

"Et... à propos d'Aominecchi?"

"Désolé, je rentre!" Coupa sèchement Kuroko en s'empoignant de son sac.

La manière brusque dont il se leva sans daigner adresser un regard à son ami signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière question, ou qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre. Kise n'osa cependant pas insister, ne sachant même pas pour quelle raison il avait amené le lycéen basané sur le tapis. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une quelconque relation avec Kuroko... Enfin, le blondinet les avait déjà vu ensemble de temps à autre, surtout à l'extérieur de l'école lorsqu'il passait par hasard devant un terrain de basket, mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'approfondir le sujet. Il s'était peut-être imaginé que le jeune homme aux yeux azur pourrait éclairer sa lanterne mais... Non, il avait dû se tromper. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que deux types aussi différents entretiennent une quelconque relation en dehors de leurs parties de basket.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

"D'accord, à demain."

Kuroko acquiesça et s'en alla de la salle de classe en espérant ne croiser personne d'autre qui pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise. Heureusement, il put changer ses chaussures et ses affaires dans son casier sans soucis et prit la direction de la sortie du bâtiment. Il laissa un temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du crépuscule. Ses pupilles claires étaient très sensibles, accentué par son état de fatigue qui lui fit opter pour aller prendre le tramway à la place. Le jeune homme pâle n'avait pas envie de marcher aujourd'hui, et voulait plutôt réfléchir. Il avait un peu du mal à comprendre son comportement, mais il avait ressenti très clairement un besoin de quitter la conversation avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

S'il avait parlé plus longtemps avec Kise, quelque chose aurait été brisé.

Le blondinet s'inquiétait pour lui, il lui en était reconnaissant mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, le bleuté avait un étrange sentiment. Pourquoi était-il toujours inquiet pour lui, alors que l'adolescent aux yeux miel avait déjà ses propres soucis? Pourquoi prenait-il tant soin de lui? Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que nous sommes amis, répondit une voix à l'intérieur de lui. Amis... Rentrer ensemble, s'amuser ensemble, avoir des passions similaires, sortir, parler de tout et de rien, parfois des filles. C'est ce que font les amis, mais ce n'est pas toujours ça. Ryouta était quelqu'un d'énergique, gentil, serviable et très beau, toujours entouré d'amis justement. Le genre de personne que n'importe qui aimerait, fille ou garçon.

Tetsuya devait admettre que lui-même se sentait bien avec lui. Son camarade était la seule personne avec laquelle il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal, comme tout le monde, et pas simplement parce que Kise venait lui parler par simple envie de se donner bonne conscience. Non, il sentait bien qu'il avait une sorte d'affection pour lui. Depuis le début de cette année scolaire, inlassablement, il revenait le voir, lui parler, lui proposer de passer du temps ensemble, délaissant parfois leurs camarades pour ce moment exclusif. Quelque part, Kuroko avait même l'impression d'être même plus spécial qu'un simple ami pour Kise. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de plus objectivement entre eux qu'entre les autres. C'était un lien très étrange.

Ce sentiment de se comprendre et d'être pareil...

Mais qu'en était-il de lui? Kuroko ne pouvait le décrire très clairement. Si Kise le considérait comme son ami, voire plus, lui-même ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Il appréciait le blondinet, mais de là à dire qu'il était son ami... Quand bien même ce terme fut utilisé plusieurs fois, le dire concrètement le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas regarder objectivement les relations qui le liaient aux autres parce que depuis son enfance, elles ont toujours été étranges. En fait, pour peu qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'a jamais eu un seul ami jusqu'à la fin du collège. Ensuite... ensuite il y avait eu ces choses et paradoxalement, c'est à partir de là qu'il créa des liens. Ambigus. Indéfinissables. Mais qui restaient des personnes avec qui il eut et a encore des interactions.

Pourtant, aucun n'était venu de lui, parce qu'il ne recherchait pas instinctivement le contact avec les autres.

La raison pour laquelle Kise s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne la connaissait pas. Les personnes autour de Kise devaient sûrement aussi se demander pourquoi il était aussi préoccupé pour Kuroko alors qu'il devait s'occuper de son propre état de santé. Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était de l'amitié ou autre chose, parce que blondinet n'était pas le seul à se soucier de son état de santé. Et cela ne rassurait pas l'adolescent invisible qui aurait largement préféré qu'ils fassent plutôt comme ses parents et ne rien voir de sa dégénérescence physique. Mais il savait que le jeune homme aux yeux ambre n'était pas opportuniste. Loin de là. Il était juste... juste inquiet.

Kuroko se sentit pas bien. Sa respiration commença à s'emballer et son corps à transpirer. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Plus il y pensait, plus il suffoquait. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de se faire du mal comme ça pour quelque chose d'aussi futile mais... mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas futile. Il voulait vraiment donner une réponse à Kise pour qu'il cesse de s'en faire, mais tout le lui interdisait. Il hésita à en parler avec Aomine... mais décida de s'abstenir. Sans compter le fait qu'il l'ait envoyé sur les roses hier lorsqu'il lui avait proposé son aide, son camarade de basket-ball lui interdirait violemment de parler de quoi que ce soit. Surtout si ça concernait Kise. Et il savait que le côté protecteur et dominant de l'adolescent au teint mate pouvait être très fort lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Laissant s'échappe un lourd soupir; comme il n'avait pas eu grand espoir dans cette idée, il n'était pas trop déçu.

Il entra enfin dans le train qui allait le mener chez lui, s'appuyant contre la porte et regardant par la fenêtre les couleurs vives du ciel qui dépérissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait

Oui, le temps qui passait était la seule chose qui lui assurait d'être dans la réalité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, c'est Midorima Shintaro. Tu l'as suivi? Sérieux? Et tu n'as pas eut peur?"

"Il était bruyant pendant un moment, comme toujours il disait des choses sur des esprits maudits et puis soudain, il était silencieux."

"Quand je me suis retourné, il avait disparu."

"Eh bien, peu de personnes restent aussi tard dans ce lycée, donc ça se remarque pas. Mais lui, on le remarque justement quand il est là."

"Il est d'une discrétion légendaire..."

"J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un l'avait vu se rouler par terre, à l'agonie."

"Non! Pourquoi j'aurais appellée l'infirmière pour un taré comme lui?"

"Et puis ya le petit brun qui est toujours avec lui qui est venue le chercher."

"Il faudrait peut-être que les profs fassent quelque chose, genre le virer, ce serait pas mal."

"Il le ramène toujours en vélo."

"C'est cette horloge qui sonne à 6 heures en chantant une berceuse?"

"Ouai, mais l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'est jamais là quand elle sonne."

"Personne ne peut rien faire contre Midorima, il fait partie d'une famille riche et influente."

"C'est vraiment glauque."

"Contente-toi de passer ton chemin et faire comme s'il n'existait pas si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis."

"Il a l'air d'un fantôme... mais il est vivant!"

"Franchement, il me fout les boules ce type."

"Il est vraiment effrayant! Vraiment!"

...

Son corps entier tremblait. Pris de violents spasmes, Midorima tenta tant bien que mal de rester debout alors que ses jambes ne demandaient qu'à céder sous son poids. Endurant la migraine, il progressa lentement dans le couloir en prenant appuie sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Son autre main serrait son ventre à travers la veste noire de son uniforme scolaire, froissant, déchirant presque le tissu comme s'il voulait arracher la peau à travers le vêtement et sortir ce qu'elle contenait. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui poignarder l'estomac. N'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête. Le son de l'horloge répandait sa malédiction dans ses oreilles, passant aisément ses mains. Pour preuve, il se retrouvait dans cet état actuellement même en ayant tenté de se protéger.

Une goutte de sueur se forma de sa tempe à travers ses cheveux verts pour couler le long de son menton, retraçant ses traits déformés par la douleur. Il entendait d'ici les rumeurs à son sujet qui prendraient à nouveau de l'amplitude après cette journée. Si seulement celle-là avait pu être le fruit de son invention. Rien ne lui paraissait pire en ce moment que ce qu'il ressentait, et pourtant, le superstitieux en avait mijoté des histoires d'horreurs, que ce soit sur lui-même ou sur le lycée. Et même si certaine se doutaient que quelques-unes soient trop grosses pour être vraies, personne ne pouvait distinguer le vrai du faux. Quoi de mieux qu'une forêt pour cacher un arbre. La rumeur de l'horloge n'était qu'un bruit de couloir parmi tant d'autres qu'il eut semés et pourtant...

Et pourtant il aimerait bien qu'un jour, il ne devienne qu'une simple rumeur en effet. Mais ça n'allait clairement pas commencer maintenant.

"J'ai foiré..."

D'habitude, il s'assurait d'être parti du lycée avant six heures de l'après-midi. C'était presque comme une limite de temps, un chronomètre qu'il devait impérativement respecter, au point de mettre une alarme sur son téléphone portable pour se le rappeler. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, il perdait notion du temps, et avait même des absences. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être assis, posé à une table, regarder à l'extérieur et se laisser plonger dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui l'entourait n'existe plus. Des heures et des heures à réfléchir, chercher des moyens, des solutions et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la classe était déjà terminée, il n'avait rien écouté. Aujourd'hui, cela était allé jusqu'à ce qu'à tard dans l'après-midi et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il était déjà trop tard et la cloche était déjà prête.

Tout cela, c'était à cause de Kise et Aomine.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé chez lui, dans ce débarras, il ne cessait d'y réfléchir sans se soucier de l'heure, ni de l'endroit au point de ne plus arriver à en dormir la nuit. Comment pouvait-il trouver le sommeil tranquillement en sachant la catastrophe qui leur pendait au nez? N'importe qui à sa place serait depuis longtemps passé sous antidépresseur et somnifère, mais Midorima voulait garder l'esprit clair et lucide. Oublier, ignorer, faire l'autruche et trouver un bonheur aussi artificiel qu'éphémère; c'était exactement ce que voulait cet homme. La boîte de tranquillisant qu'il reçut comme petit cadeau le lendemain de son kidnapping était un message explicite: que ce soit par la manière douce ou par la manière forte, l'adolescent à lunettes avait intérêt à garder son rôle de spectateur passif dans cette histoire.

Bien sûr... Il avait vu de ses propres yeux que Kise, un spécimen de son genre comme il n'en existait que rarement, était totalement compatible avec Aomine, du genre opposé et celui qui à ce jour était le plus robuste de leur espèce. Ils allaient indéniablement être choisis pour ce rituel et... Et le pire restait à venir. Les deux adolescents s'attiraient l'un l'autre, ça crevait les yeux. La seule chose qui les retenait encore de passer à l'acte était leur sens de la raison. Daiki ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, Ryouta se persuadait que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal - et il avait raison-. Quelque part, Shintarô avait de la chance que le blondinet n'ai pas été mis dans les conditions dès le début, car il opposait des résistances.

Mais il n'était pas dupe; ces résistances ne faisaient que lui faire gagner du temps, dans le meilleurs des cas. Car face à ces monstres, ils ne faisaient clairement pas le poid et ces resistances étaient aussi vaines qu'une piqûre de moustique,

"Gnnh.. aie..."

Aucune ombre n'était peinte par la vive lumière orangée dans son horizon, et son gémissement de douleur ne reçut qu'un écho solitaire à travers les corridors. Avec peine, il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son but, certain désormais d'être seul dans le coin, et donc que personne ne le surprendrait si ça s'empirait. En effet que les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage dans lesquelles Midorima était sûr de ne voir passer personne. Peu de personnes connaissaient leur existence du fait qu'elles soient placées dans un endroit très isolé, et elles étaient en plus situées au détour d'un couloir peu emprunté dans lequel le superstitieux pouvait passer sans qu'on puisse le voir et sortir d'un autre côté de l'école, lui permettant d'éviter les guetteurs trop curieux.

Les jours où il restait jusqu'à six heures, il les utilisait comme cachette secrète.

Pris d'une violente pulsion, il se tordit alors en deux. Son corps craqua. Ses muscles et l'intérieur de ses organes se contracta, comme s'ils voulaient exploser. Le crépuscule s'éteignait lentement, laissant place à une douce nuit; une période de transition où le surnaturel se manifestait brièvement sous des couleurs irréalistes. Une période pendant laquelle sa chair se réveillait. Et elle criait. Elle criait pour la libération. Elle criait pour sortir. Elle criait, de toute son âme. Sans répit. Sans temps mort. Des pleurs naquirent à l'intérieur de Midorima. Les larmes voulaient couler, mais il les retenait. Il les retenait toujours. Jamais il ne cèderait. Jamais il ne les laisserait partir, pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Ses lèvres lui fitrent goûter le fer du sang lorsqu'il toussa. Incapable de mettre la main devant sa bouche pour vérifier, il le fit tourner à l'intérieur de ses joues, ne sachant pas s'il devait le recracher ou le garder. Incertain de la nature du liquide, il préféra le ravaler avec une grimace de dégoût. Il n'était pas le premier à faire ça, mais en imaginant la vraie nature du sang, si on lui avait donné le choix, il aurait préféré boire son propre vomi à la place. Le coeur sur les lèvres, l'adolescent vert rentra enfin dans les w.-c pour hommes, vides comme il s'y attendait. Dans une petite cabine, il ferma et verrouilla la porte par principe et par peur qu'on puisse tout de même le voir dans cet état. Il suffisait qu'un idiot ait décidé de passer par là, même si les chances étaient faibles.

Une fois isolé, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, son dos frottant l'ivoire sombre de la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre, en piteux état.

Pantelant de douleur, Midorima eut de la peine à sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon. Cela ne lui mit pas longtemps pour retrouver dans son répertoire le contact qu'il cherchait et il pressa d'un doigt tremblant le seul numéro qu'il savait appeler dans cette situation. Au diable son orgueil, dans ces moments-là, il voulait juste qu'on vienne le sauver. Qu'on le sorte d'ici. L'appareil électronique lui renvoya dans un premier temps un silence auquel il resta pendu, imaginant déjà la personne ayant rejeté l'appel ou coupé son téléphone. Mais la tonalité signifiant que la connexion était en train de s'établir resonna enfin dans ses oreilles en rythme, chantant en canon avec le requiem qui ne voulait cesser.

_'Dépêche-toi. Dépêche-toi! Dépêche-toi de répondre!'_

Priant aussi fort qu'il put, Shintarô sentit le temps passer comme un flot incontrôlablement lent. Paradoxalement, son pouls n'avait jamais été aussi rapide. C'était une torture pour son corps et pour son esprit. Figé, il voulait que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi, mais que quelque chose arrive. Mais la tonalité continuait sa mélodie insupportable, le laissant suspendu au cruel espoir que quelqu'un finirait par décrocher. Il resserra sa prise sur le téléphone, faisant d'autant plus trembler sa main qui fit cogner l'appareil contre son oreille. On pourrait penser qu'il était sur le point de broyer l'objet électrique mais c'était tout le contraire. Un son sourd s'entendit alors par terre. Il venait de lâcher sa prise sous le coup des tremblements. Elle continuait sa chanson.

"J'ai mal... si mal..."

N'ayant pas la force de regarder où son téléphone était tombé pour le ramasser, Midorima se recroquevilla sur lui-même en attendant que ça passe. Les genoux contre le torse, la tête baissée, les dents serrées et les bras entourant ses jambes comme une ceinture protectrice, il resta ainsi, endurant la douleur. Il pouvait entre les vagues remuer à l'intérieur de son corps. Un ouragan de désespoir qui malmenait ses organes internes. Le pleur de la chaire voulait s'échapper de son corps. Mal. Tellement mal. Ça agonisait. Et ça hurlait pour s'évader. Elle voulait le briser. Le briser et sortir. Si ça avait été possible, ça lui aurait sûrement fait recracher tout ce qu'il y avait en lui pour bénéficier de cet espace.

Des gouttes humides sortirent alors de ses yeux verts pour couler le long de sa joue et venir se mélanger à la sueur. Une douleur qu'il goûtait tous les jours, à des fréquences plus ou moins fortes, et pourtant à laquelle il ne sera jamais habitué. Comme si l'intérieur de son corps se décomposait et se recomposer sans cesse... Non, comme s'il se faisait dévorer et se régénérait ensuite. Cette sensation d'être à la fois vide et plein. Plein de sang. Plein de chaire. Un surplus qui, à ce moment de la journée, ne demandait qu'à être évacué. Mais cette horloge... Cette horloge les réveillait pour accroître ce phénomène. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça cesse. il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'on l'emmène. Vite!

"Dépêche-toi de venir. Dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, dépêche!"

Midorima répéta inlassablement cette invocation, comme une prière. Au fond, c'en était une. Il souhaitait quelque chose et l'exprimait dans un vide qui ne répondrait peut-être jamais à sa demande, mais crédulement, il continuait de croire que quelqu'un l'entendrait et accorderait sa miséricorde. Ce n'était pourtant pas un die qu'il invoquait, mais un simple humain. Quelqu'un de plus faible, plus idiot et plus petit que lui. Mais quelqu'un de fiable. Chaque fois qu'il restait dans ce bâtiment maudit jusqu'à six heures, il l'appelait car il savait qu'il viendrait, sans faute. C'est pourquoi l'adolescent vert rongeait son frein comme il pouvait en attendant. Et espérer du plus profond de son coeur qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné.

La mélodie de son téléphone s'arrêta enfin de resonner, signifiant que la connexion s'était coupée d'elle-même.

Après un temps que personne ne saurait décrire, Shintarô entendit enfin l'écho lointain d'un bruit de course venant du hall. Il mit du temps avant de s'en rendre compte, ses sens amoindris par la douleur et sa conscience à moitié enfermée dans ce monde cauchemardesque, mais c'était bien lui. Personne d'autre à cette heure de la journée ne viendrait par ici, et certainement pas aussi pressé. Le soulagement se mêla à son angoisse de ne pas réussir rester conscient jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. S'il s'évanouissait ici, ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué de le faire sortir et surtout... surtout il ne voulait pas se retrouver en face d'eux. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne le coup le temps qu'il retrouve son chemin pour venir à lui.

Finalement, on ouvrit en grand la porte des toilettes dans un bruit assourdissant.

"Shin-Chan!"

Une voix familière appela ce nom que personne d'autre au monde n'utilisait. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour savoir que son calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Midorima essaya de répondre mais sa voix mourut avec l'atmosphère gorgée d'hormone. Ses lèvres sèches n'arrivant plus à bouger et sa gorge nouée empêchait tout son de sortir. Après avoir mis toute son énergie dans ses appels, il fallait que sa voix lui fasse défaut maintenant! Il renifla de rage envers lui-même et frappa violemment contre la porte de la cabine de W. -C dans laquelle il était enfermé pour signaler sa position. Ce n'était pas discret, mais au moins, le superstitieux était sûr qu'il le retrouverait tout de suite sans avoir besoin de fouiller les cabines une à une.

"J'arrive!"

La porte s'ouvrit juste après qu'il l'ait débloquée et comme prévu, Takao était juste derrière, paniqué et essoufflé. Une expression qui lui allait à ravir selon Midorima. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir d'en profiter plus longtemps.

"Gnnmhh...!" Il gémit de douleur, incapable de rester plus longtemps comme cela.

"Shin-Chan..."

Regardant son camarade recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'adolescent brun laissa échapper ce surnom dans un soupir mélangeant inquiétude et désespoir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le superstitieux, après avoir pourtant vécu cette scène tellement de fois, pouvait encore oublier de rester au lycée en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il savait bien que Shintarô ne le faisait pas exprès - oui, il aimait lui donner des corvées pour avoir la simple satisfaction de le traiter comme un esclave, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à se rendre malade juste pour ça - mais parfois, cela dépassait l'entendement. Bien sûr, il était toujours là s'il y avait besoin et son instinct infaillible associé à sa vue lui disait tout de suite lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas à la sortie des cours et qu'il ne voyait pas la grande silhouette avec ses lunettes.

Mais viendra fatalement un jour où il n'arrivera pas à temps, voire pas du tout, et que Midorima soit livré à son sort.

"Tu vas bien? Tu peux te lever?"

Comme pour répondre à cette question, le jeune homme essaya de se soutenir à la cuvette pour se redresser, se sentant un peu mieux maintenant qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'humain en face de lui. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait enlevé tous les os de la jambe et si par miracle il réussissait à se mettre debout, le moindre pas lui donnait l'impression que le sol était en éponge. Shintarô ne pouvait toujours pas sortir un seul mot, ce que comprit vite Kazunari. Il lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses forces, de la même manière qu'un nouveau-né tentait de marcher. Pendant les quelques instants appuyés contre le mur, à se regarder l'un l'autre en attendant que les choses aillent mieux, Midorima pouvait sentir que les yeux bleu-gris de son homologue étaient trop insistants.

Gentiment, Takao posa sa main sur la joue du souffrant pour la caresser et essuyer ce qu'il avait pensé être des larmes.

"Tu saignes..."

Bien sûr. Il avait dû pleurer du sang. Comme toujours. Le superstitieux l'oubliait souvent, mais quand il était dans cet état, ce n'était pas rare que ses yeux deviennent le reflet de ces monstres. Dans ses mauvais jours, ils devenaient rouges et la seule chose qui pouvait alors le sauver était ses lunettes. Quelque part, il avait de la chance d'avoir développé sa myopie, là où d'autres évacuaient d'une autre manière... Cependant, ce geste, bien que compatissant, réveilla son orgueil et il repoussa violemment le pouce inquiet qui voulut le nettoyer un peu. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'affection, surtout pas maintenant. Ce dernier élan lui permit de retrouver sa voix, qu'il ne se gêna pas pour utiliser.

"Tu es en retard... tu es en retard, bon sang, abruti!" Reprocha-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais? Tu es vraiment inutile! Idiot! Bon à rien!"

"Désolé..." Répondit Takao, penaud et blessé. "Je te ramène chez toi."

"Oui, et vite!"

Une fois qu'il eut ramassé le téléphone de Midorima pour le remettre dans sa poche, Takao l'aida comme il put malgré son faible gabarit à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Ce fut lent et fastidieux, beaucoup plus que la dernière fois où son camarade avait simplement été un peu secoué. Ici, Midorima luttait clairement pour ne pas se laisser tomber par terre. En outre, son corps lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'on le touchait, cette excursion fait donc une véritable torture puisqu'il devait s'appuyer contre son porteur et ce dernier le serrait fortement pour le tenir. Mais il l'endura en serrant les dents, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que cela se passait. Fort heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne à cette heure avancée, et n'eurent donc pas à supporter les regards douteux et murmures derrière leur dos.

Ils sortirent par-derrière, le plus court chemin pour atteindre le parking à vélos.

"Tiens bon encore un peu, on y est presque."

Midorima ne répondit pas, trop exténué et médusé. Il pouvait admirer les dernières couleurs orangées du ciel qui prenait très clairement le chemin de la nuit. Il détestait ce moment de la journée. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour passer ce temps chez lui, combien même il haïssait aussi le foyer familial. La haine de ses parents n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait très clairement fait une erreur aujourd'hui, une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter cher si jamais cet homme avait été dans le coin. Non... ne pas penser à lui. Tout ça, c'était à cause d'eux. Ces deux... Il n'arrivait même pas à les nommer tellement il était furieux contre eux. Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé qu'ils arrivaient quand même déjà à lui pourrir la vie.

Mais ils allaient voir. Il n'allait pas les laisser faire et s'il devait couper le mal à la racine, alors il le ferait sans hésiter.

Supportant la douleur interminable, Midorima eut un léger sourire.

Takao le ramena chez lui comme promis et l'aida jusqu'au palier de sa porte, après quoi son camarade décréta qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul et le renvoya comme un mal propre.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il put voir l'ombre des parents de Midorima derrière ce dernier, le toisant d'un air méprisant.


	12. Fragment 12: Présage collectif

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Encore un chapitre que je qualifieras de transitoire, mais j'ai essayer de donner plus d'information. Je l'ai écrit pendant mes partiel et finit juste après donc vous sentirez peut être ma fatigue dedans et je m'en excuse u.u Sinon, je tenais comme toujours à vous remercier pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a motivée pour écrire. Merci aussi de continuer à suivre cette histoire, je sais qu'elle est parfois très obscure, mais je fais de mon mieux pour que vous ne vous en lassiez pas. Voili, voilà ~ Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture o/

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Strain 01 ]_

* * *

Il ne restait plus des derniers rayons du soleil que quelques couleurs fanées à l'horizon.

Le grand adolescent s'en rendit compte en regardant brièvement par la fenêtre de la cuisine commune. Comme elle était surélevée, il était le seul des autres jeunes de son âge qui habitaient dans le grand bâtiment en colocation à pouvoir regarder à travers sans lever la tête. Il reporta très vite son attention sur l'étagère mise à disposition de tous et piocha dans l'étage qui lui était réservé deux grands paquets de chips, un aux crevettes, l'autre au sel. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, et l'heure du repas demeurait encore assez éloignée, mais son estomac proportionnel à sa taille l'avait immédiatement conduit à se restaurer. Ses colocataires avaient passé le cap du dégoût de manger autant et l'incompréhension de pouvoir stocker tout cela dans son corps, aussi imposant soit-il. depuis fort longtemps. Du moment qu'il payait tout cet excédent de nourriture de sa poche, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Murasakibara Atsushi était habitué à ce genre de vie, et ne prenait même pas la peine de s'attarder de la réaction surprise de chaque nouvel arrivant devant son appétit colossal. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours vécu dans un cadre similaire; d'abord un orphelinat dans sa petite enfance, puis on lui finança sa place dans ce pensionnat pour étudiant dès son entrée au collège. Il n'avait jamais eu grand-chose à se préoccuper, que ce soit ses études, sa nourriture ou son logement et avait très vite appris à agir de manière autonome. Paradoxalement, il n'y avait pas plus lourd et puéril que lui lorsque les responsabilités de la vie ensemble arrivaient sur le tapis, que ce soit le ménage ou la cuisine, et engendraient souvent beaucoup de tensions.

D'un naturel taciturne et peu sympathique, le lycéen de troisième année ne faisait jamais d'effort pour tenter de se rendre agréable auprès de ses camarades. Il n'accomplissait ses corvées que lorsqu'il en avait envie, et généralement en lien avec son espace personnel, et ne proposait bien sûr jamais de donner un coup de main aux autres. Son mauvais caractère remontait déjà à sa période en école primaire, au point qu'on tenta très tôt, dans la mesure du possible, de lui attribuer une chambre individuelle. Déjà parce que sa grande carrure prenait beaucoup de place, mais surtout parce que les rares cohabitations s'étaient très mal terminées, le camarade de chambre ne supportant plus Murasakibara, décidant purement et simplement de changer de logement.

Évidemment, le géant violet n'était jamais désigné comme celui qui devait partir du pensionnat à cause de la mauvaise ambiance qu'il apportait. C'était la première chose que le directeur disait à chaque nouvel arrivant; soit ils s'accoutumaient, soit ils s'en allaient.

Mais la chance voulue que cette année, il s'entendit bien avec un des colocataires d'un an son aîné qui s'avérait être aussi celui avec lequel il partageait sa chambre. Ce dernier le maternait, supportait son antipathie et passait derrière lui pour les tâches du quotidien afin d'éviter tout conflit avec les autres résidents. Cela ne faisait que depuis le début de l'année, mais Atsushi s'était en quelque sorte habitué à sa présence et la cohabitation se déroulait étonnement de manière harmonieuse. Elle pouvait se résumer en un contract tacite de compromis à travers lequel les deux parties trouvaient leur compte. Tout du moins, c'est cette manière que le lycéen préférait voir les choses, plutôt qu'imaginer un quelconque lien d'affection...

Depuis le début, peut-être même sa naissance, cet homme l'avait vite pris en charge en ayant découvert sa nature. Atsushi n'avait jamais connu ses parents biologiques, ni qui que ce soit d'autres de sa famille - ne gardant d'eux que son nom de famille et son prénom-, mais n'en était pour autant pas triste. On s'était bien occupé de lui, passant ses caprices et il fut protégé du moindre mal qu'aurait pu lui apporter son physique particulier. Le temps venu, _il_ lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était réellement et ce qu'on attendait de lui, avec les mots qu'il fallait pour qu'il accepte facilement. Le lyéen nonchalant avait alors vite compris pourquoi ses relations avec les autres enfants lui semblaient toujours décalées, pourquoi il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti comme eux, parmi eux.

Dès lors, il assimila rapidement qu'il lui était désormais inutile de s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas vraiment eu besoin de changer sa manière de vivre, à part le fait qu'il du apprendre à se contrôler pour ne pas déclencher d'accident. Mais fort heureusement, il se montra assez doué dans ce domaine contrairement à Midorima, et ne ressentait que très rarement les effets secondaires de son métabolisme hors normes. La nature le dota d'une constitution solide et surtout... surtout il eut la chance d'avoir celui qui causait le moins de trouble. Après tout, il avait pleinement conscience de ne pas être comme les autres, déjà du fait de sa taille, mais surtout du fait de son corps, ou plus exactement, de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de son corps, comme tous ceux de son espèce.

Il savait que du moment qu'il restait docile et obéissant, le confort qui lui était donné serait préservé et qu'il n'aura sans doute à se préoccuper de rien jusqu'à son entrée dans la vie active.

Un peu distrait, Murasakibara quitta la pièce commune, prenant soin de se pencher pour ne pas se cogner une énième fois contre le mur et prit la direction de sa chambre. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle commune à cette heure avancée de la journée, mais à part de brèves salutations, on ne lui adressa pas la parole. En plus du fait que l'adolescent aux yeux bleus ne se prêtait pas vraiment à une discussion amicale, il émanait de lui une humeur assez massacrante. Cela se sentait surtout du fait qu'il engloutissait ses chips les unes après les autres en prenant à peine le temps de mâcher alors que d'ordinaire, il était extrêmement lent à manger. Arrivé dans son espace privé, il referma la porte à clef et s'allongea sur son lit trop petit pour lui, soulagé de constater que son colocataire n'était pas encore rentré.

Le lycéen de troisième année se remémora la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si sombre aujourd'hui, au point de faire encore plus peur aux passants.

Il y a quelques jours, il avait dû agresser Aomine et le ramener chez Midorima, et du faire de même pour Kise bien qu'il reçu de l'aide pour ce dernier. Lorsqu'on lui annonça ce qu'il devait faire, il en fut au départ très surpris, et même réticent, sachant que quelqu'un n'approuverait pas forcément ces petites querelles sournoises. Mais sa gourmandise l'emporta sur l'inquiétude et il suivit le binoclard dans son plan sans grande réjouissance. Même si c'étaient des instructions qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de discuter avec la récompense qu'il reçue, il s'était senti mal de frapper quelqu'un de ses propres mains... en particulier, quelqu'un comme lui. Et sans raison sinon celle d'un camarade qui avait voulu les tester.

Murasakibara était quelque part désolé pour ces deux-là d'avoir été victimes de la colère de son partenaire et d'y avoir assisté en première loge. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas allé de mainmorte en voyant que même aujourd'hui, le blondinet avait paru assez mal en point, même de loin. Le grand adolescent savait que parfois, il ne pouvait pas mesurer sa force, raison pour laquelle il aurait aimé que Midorima s'occupe seul du blondinet, mais ce dernier avait violemment refusé. Bien sûr, pour Aomine c'était compréhensif mais Kise... Déjà qu'il était faible à la base, le jeune homme violet savait que le vert aurait pu s'en charger seul. Il le soupçonnait de lui avoir laissé le coup de grâce uniquement pour le plaisir de voir souffrir le jeune homme aux yeux ambre.

En fait, d'une manière générale, son compagnon aux cheveux verts ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé de choix.

Même lorsqu'il aurait aimé ramener ces deux-là -au moins Kise- dans son appartement, Shintarô lui avait ordonné de le laisser gésir dans la rue, au risque que des passants mal intentionnés ne lui fassent de mal. Cela ne manqua pas d'interpeller Murasakibara qui s'interrogeait sur le bon sens du binoclard. Il avait constaté de ses propres yeux qu'ils étaient face à deux spécimens à fort potentiel, sans doute ceux qui seraient choisis pour le rituel. Ils étaient précieux. Surtout Kise. Et pourtant il était le plus maltraité. Il prenait un risque de l'abandonner inconscient ainsi, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver, s'il se faisait voler ou pire, et surtout si jamais cela arrivait aux oreilles de... Bien sûr, lorsqu'il formula ses craintes à voix haute, il lui rit au nez.

_"Certainement pas... et quand bien même, ce ne serait pas mon problème, bien au contraire." _

Puis, comme s'il en avait trop dit, le superstitieux mentionna vite le fait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'assez stupide dans le quartier pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors le géant avait abandonné l'argument, beaucoup trop fatigué pour continuer à défendre ses congénères, néanmoins inquiet sur leur état jusqu'au lendemain où il put les voir, certes mal en point, mais sains et saufs. Après cela, il s'appliqua à se faire discret -autant que ses deux mètres pouvaient le lui permettre- et les évita consciencieusement afin de ne pas s'engager dans une bataille qui le forcerait à mentir et s'épuiser pour des broutilles, comme cela lui arrivait à chaque fois que Midorima l'entraînait dans ses combines étranges.

Le jeune homme violet laissa échapper un soupir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation bien sûr; dû à son fort gabarit et sa taille hors normes, il était très souvent chargé de ce genre de basses besognes. Et pas uniquement de Shintarô, mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient, lui et son goût pour les choses sucrées. Cependant, malgré son potentiel de garde du corps, Murasakibara restait un lycéen de dix-huit ans qui gardait encore une certaine innocence, et frapper un de ses camarades n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il appréciait. Mais cela bien sûr, personne dans son entourage ne voulait le comprendre, ou même l'accepter. Même ceux de son espèce. Que ce soit Mido-chin, les autres ou... lui. Ils ne le voyaient que comme des bras forts obéissants, rien de plus.

Mais il avait fait attention à Kise, parce que contrairement à lui, Midorima ou même Aomine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'endommager son corps. On ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit au blondinet, les choses deviendraient beaucoup plus compliquées. Par ailleurs... Aomine avait beau bénéficier des quelques avantages que son genre lui procurait, il était quand même un sacré physique de base pour lui avoir résisté ainsi. Même après avoir été frappé plusieurs fois à des endroits critiques par ses poings intransigeants, il avait gardé une ténacité remarquable, forçant Murasakibara à en venir à des objets en métaux pour espérer l'achever.

Comme si cela ne le dégoûtait pas suffisamment de s'en prendre à un des siens...

À part quelques grognements, aucun son n'était sorti de la bouche du sportif. Il n'avait pas grimacé une seule seconde, et le géant, au bout d'un moment, comprit qu'il luttait simplement pour rester conscient. Murasakibara avait alors cessé ses coups, attendant simplement que la lassitudes et les limites de son corps ne viennent à bout d'Aomine. Ce furent de longues minutes très inconfortables pour le grand lycéen, non à cause du risque d'être surpris à frapper quelqu'un -il eut l'intelligence de choisir un lieu isolé, mais plus du à la sensation de culpabilité qui naquit en lui en même temps que l'admiration. Son adversaire avait vraiment bien enduré ses coups, sans doute plus qu'un adulte régulièrement violent.

Daiki ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois pendant qu'il l'avait battu, laissant une étrange impression à Atsushi. Des yeux froids, pénétrants, avec une lumière bleue sombre qui n'éclairait que ce qu'elle voulait bien. Une sensation d'être en décalage. Les deux adolescents se connaissaient déjà pour s'être côtoyés avant dans la même classe, et il savait qu'ils étaient les mêmes. Il en existait d'autres des comme eux bien sûr mais... Aomine était assez remarquable à cause de son aura. Il assumait de tout son être sa nature et plutôt que de la rejeter, la maîtrisait parfaitement pour en tirer le meilleur. Rares étaient ceux de leur espèce qui pouvaient se vanter de porter de leur épaule entière un tel fardeau et ses conséquences.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'il ait été choisit pour le rituel.

Cet homme avait l'art et la manière de choisir les meilleurs spécimens afin d'assurer une réussite totale de son plan. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne remît pas son intelligence en doute, Murasakibara restait sceptique sur son choix du deuxième élu en la personne de Kise. Il imaginait mal qu'il ait choisi le blondinet uniquement parce qu'Aomine semblait irrésistiblement attiré par lui -même si cela aussi jouait un rôle non négligeable-. D'un point de vue logique, Kuroko aurait été bien mieux placé étant donné qui avait conscience de lui-même et qu'il était déjà quelque peu accoutumé à ce genre de chose avec son partenaire de basket justement. Le blondinet... avait relativement peu de chances de franchir le pas, combien même il pourrait être influencé, il fallait être réaliste.

Et pourtant, il se souvenait encore de la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec leur instigateur ...

_"Donc, Shintaro les a enfermé... et tu confirmes bien ce qui s'y est passé." _

_"Oui, je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'aider, mais comme tu ne m'as pas donné de directives là-dessus et qu'il m'avait promis un paiement..." _

_"Tu as bien fait. Il n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Je n'ai plus rien à faire désormais, juste attendre qu'ils arrivent dans leur phase de maturité. Dès qu'ils sont prêts... nous pourrons enfin commencer." _

_"Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont aller jusqu'au bout... Mine-chin encore, je ne m'en fais pas, il sait depuis le début à quoi il est voué mais Kise-chin?" _

_"Ryouta le fera, ne t'inquiète pas." _

_"Je ne sais pas... il semble de moins en moins bien supporter ses phases de chaleur, et surtout il a l'air complètement paumé sur ce qui se passe, vu que personne ne lui dit rien." _

_"Il saura en temps et en heure, je ne m'en fais pas pour cela. Daiki ne pourra pas lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps de toute façon, lui aussi il a ses limites..." _

_"Et si jamais il clamse? Ce sera loin d'être le premier dans son cas..." _

_"Atsushi, tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis. Ryouta est un magnifique spécimen femelle comme il en existe peu aujourd'hui. Je ne le laisserais pas faire échouer mes plans pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide." _

_"Je dis ça justement parce qu'il l'est... enfin, je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. Si tu es sûr..." _

_"Je suis sûr. Ils le feront, tous les deux, pour une simple et unique raison: c'est leur destin. Et on ne lutte pas contre le destin. Tu le sais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, Atsushi."_

_"Oui..." _

Il avait très bien compris le lourd sous-entendu.

Lui aussi, il était comme Aomine, comme Midorima et comme les autres. Et viendra fatalement le jour où ce sera son tour d'assurer cette responsabilité. Il était élevé dans cet unique but. Ses parents furent de simples étrangers payés pour le maintenir vivant jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne le relai, puis lui assurer une vie à figure humaine jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Personne ne le regretterait. Personne ne le pleurerait. Mais en échange, il fera partie des rares élus à marquer l'histoire de son espèce. Contrairement à Midorima, il y était résolu, parce que cet homme avait été présent toute sa vie, et s'était appliqué à lui faire comprendre et accepter ce qu'il était et ce qu'il était voué à devenir.

Kise aussi ne pouvait pas se défaire de ce destin auquel il était enchaîné sans en avoir conscience. Le cauchemar qu'il vivait actuellement n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait, mais peut-être valait-il mieux en effet pour sa santé mentale qui l'ignore encore un petit moment. Aomine en avait sûrement conscience aussi, c'était bien pour cela qu'il veillait outrageusement à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'approche de près ou de loin le blondinet. Il le préservait du mal qui le guettait. Mais comme il l'avait si bien dit, le bleuté ne pourra plus protéger le blondinet encore bien longtemps. Non seulement des autres, mais aussi de lui-même...

Murasakibara se sentait à la fois concerné et éloigné de tout cela.

Bien sûr, lui aussi était touché par l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de leur tête à tous. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas la sienne qui se présentait comme étant la plus menaçante, même s'il savait qu'une fois le rituel accomplit pour la première fois, les choses s'accéléraient sûrement très vite pour son cas. Mais jusque-là, son rôle était simplement de s'assurer du bon déroulement de son plan.

Ni plus, ni moins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est en sueur et au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il se réveilla dans son lit.

L'adolescent prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, désorienté et peu sûr de l'endroit où il était, balayant son environnement de ses yeux dans un élan de panique. Il lui fallut un instant, le temps de retrouver ses marques dans la scène familière de son appartement pour enfin se rassurer: il était revenu à la réalité. Son corps entier tremblait et son rythme cardiaque pulsait de manière anormale. Calmant sa respiration, il serra de ses mains tremblantes la couverture qu'il avait à moitié chassée dans son sommeil. L'obscurité de la grande pièce chassée par la lumière bleutée de son aquarium, Kise ne trouva néanmoins pas le courage de bouger un seul doigt. C'était un effet secondaire typique de ce genre de réveil, ou la sensation de ne pas être seul et qu'un monstre tapis dans l'ombre n'attendait qu'un signe pour l'attaquer.

Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar.

Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que c'était. Il voyait seulement des images impossibles à décrire avec des paroles, ou même un dessin. Il ressentait des choses qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir expérimenter avec son corps dans ce monde réel. Beaucoup trop irréel, beaucoup trop abstrait pour mettre un quelconque mot dessus. Même les formes, les couleurs, les gestes, les sens perçus par son corps lui paraissaient maintenant effacés. La vague de son subconscient ne lui en avait laissé aucune trace, même infime, comme s'il était soudain devenu aveugle, sans espoir de retrouver sa vue. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux en effet qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas, après mûre réflexion.

Ryouta ne se rappelait pas qu'un rêve l'ai déjà laissé dans un tel état. Ce fut quelque chose, une horreur, qui s'était emparé de lui et avait attendu que sa peur et sa douleur soient à leur paroxysme pour le relâcher. Lui permettre de se réveiller et ainsi de s'en délivrer. Mais quelque part, il avait eu l'impression que ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté, et qu'il ne s'était réveillé que parce que son songe l'avait bien voulu. Le principe de tous les rêves bien sûr était qu'on ne pouvait pas les contrôler, sauf dans de rare cas mais là... c'était beaucoup plus puissant. Cela dépassait un simple caprice de son cerveau, mais plutôt l'idée de quelque chose de vivant qui s'exprimait dans son rêve.

Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve?

Le blondinet n'en était plus aussi sûr. En ce moment, il n'était plus sûr de rien de toute façon. Il n'arrivait plus à déterminer ce qui relevait de la réalité, et ce qui était le fruit de son imagination. Peut-être avait-il accumulé la fatigue qui s'était manifestée sous la forme de son inconscient pour relâcher un peu de tension et évacuer les horreurs qu'il avait vécues récemment. Mais Kise avait du mal à y croire. Si le but était de se libérer de ses tourments, alors cela avait totalement échoué car il ne se sentait pris d'un intense effroi. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'en ce moment, il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il était terrifié. Terrifié d'imaginer de constater qu'éveillé ou non, l'enfer continuait de le poursuivre sans répit.

Et pourtant, en même temps, que cette terreur et ce dégoût, un étrange sentiment pulsait en lui par rapport à ce rêve. D'une certaine manière, aussi terrifié qu'il soit, Kise se prenait à le regretter. Oui... il regrettait qu'il soit passé si vite. Le blondinet avait aussi l'impression que même avec cette amnésie, il l'avait déjà vécue. Déjà connu. Ce n'était pas un étranger si étrange maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Et plus que familier, il avait en fait le même sentiment que l'on aurait en repensant à un vieil ami d'enfance que l'on n'a pas vu depuis des années. Une mélancolie douce-amère que l'on aimait détester... Oui, c'était cela; il avait comme une sensation de nostalgie.

Envers un cauchemar, c'était étrange...

Se calmant doucement à travers ses pensées confuses, Kise décida de se lever de son lit pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

Mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il retomba net dans son lit, incapable de supporter son propre poids. Son corps flancha sur le côté, manquant de frapper l'aquarium. Par la force de ses bras, il se redressa en face du rectangle de verre rempli d'eau et de poissons qui avait un moment tangué, menaçant de s'écrouler. Les animaux marins, après s'être cachés sous le tremblement, faisaient de nouveau leurs tours gracieux, inconscients de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de leur monde bleuté. Pourtant, si Ryouta l'avait cogné de plein fouet, peut-être serait-il tombé pour se briser en mille morceaux par terre. Alors, les poissons seraient morts. Ils n'auraient plus jamais eu l'occasion de nager dans leur cage éphémère.

Leur vie ne tenait qu'à ça, et elle était entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Ces mains qui ne pouvaient pourtant rien faire d'elles-mêmes. Cela signifiait juste que leur vie était aussi insignifiante que leur possesseur. Ce dernier avait bien conscience qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ces petits êtres dénués de libre arbitre. Sa misérable existence lui semblait guidée à travers un quotidien morne et sans intérêt pour déboucher sur un destin tragique. Et rien ne semblait découler de ses propres choix. Kise ne s'était jamais senti aussi isolé de toute sa vie et pourtant, plus que jamais, ce désagréable sentiment que des ficelles étaient attachées à ses membres lui paraissait plus fort que jamais. Vivre entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre... cette idée lui fit mal au coeur.

Comme au sortir du rêve de tantôt, il trembla de douleur et de peur.

Un pas après l'autre, sans se presser, le blondinet réussit à se lever pour aller en cuisine. Ce fut long et périlleux, n'ayant pas rangé la veille, il buta contre différents objets, dont son mobilier, son sac et quelques affaires qui traînaient par terre. Quand il revint, il se repositionna dans son lit après avoir machinalement attrapé son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Sans surprise, il y avait un tas de messages non lus venant de ses camarades ainsi que d'appels manqués qu'il s'empressa d'effacer après avoir vérifié leur contenu. Le lycéen n'avait plus envie de faire d'effort envers ses camarades. Cela ne lui apportait rien, sinon une perte de temps qui lui manquait déjà suffisamment.

Allongé, il sentit une certaine humidité sur son haut, n'ayant pas pris de précaution lorsqu'il but directement au robinet. Son t-shirt était froid contre sa peau. Le bon sens lui indiquait d'aller se changer, mais emprisonné dans son cocon d'apathie, il ne trouva pas le courage de se lever une seconde fois. Il passerait sans doute la nuit ainsi, mais cela constituait très certainement la dernière de ses préoccupations à travers la fatigue qui l'enivrait. De toute façon, le blondinet n'était pas vraiment sensible aux baisses de chaleur, son corps étant déjà à une température très faible dans son état normal. Normal, ou quand il n'avait pas une de ses crises bien sûr.

Alors qu'il fixait son téléphone, des images auxquelles il n'aurait pas voulu penser lui vinrent en mémoire.

Il était choqué de constater à quel point la normalité de son quotidien avait basculé aussi rapidement et sèchement en si peu de temps. Passant outre les éléments perturbateurs extérieurs qui étaient ce qu'ils étaient, en tant que personne, il vivait une vie tout à fait normale. Non vraiment. Toute sa scolarité s'était déroulée sans aucun encombre, il s'était fait des amis éphémères entre le collège et le lycée, même sa vie amoureuse ne fut qu'un long fleuve tranquille parsemé de quelques petites amies avec lesquelles il entretint une relation platonique avant de la rompre pour des raisons dont il ne se souvenait plus. Son adolescence, vue de l'extérieur, n'était pas différente de celle des autres jeunes de son âge.

Mais à cause de son corps faible et capricieux, un risque élevé de morbidité le suivait depuis qu'il était enfant. Sa maladie s'avérant aussi incurable qu'inconnue et pouvant s'aggraver à tout moment, il devait s'attendre un jour à avoir la crise de trop qui le ferait succomber. Toujours cette perspective d'être exposé à la mort, telle une ombre qui ne le quittait pas, même dans le plus sombre des couloirs. Une fatalité qui, plus que jamais, lui revenait très souvent en ce moment. Pourtant, avec le temps et la lassitude, il s'était fait à la cruelle réalité et au final, la perspective d'arrêter sa vie sonnait presque comme une libération désormais.

Plus il pensait, plus son esprit vagabondait dans des terrains minés et inconnus, comme d'habitude.

Se tournant dans son lit et remontant la couverture jusqu'à son ventre, il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil le happer à lui afin de cesser ces réflexions moroses. À travers les bras de morphée, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone signalant que quelqu'un tentait de le joindre, mais trop épuisé, il l'ignora et s'endormit, se disant qu'il vérifierait le lendemain. De toute façon, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne; son oncle. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de débuter une conversation où mensonges et appréhensions mêlées à une gentillesse forcée se mêleraient dans une confusion au sein des deux parties.

C'est la dernière pensée dont il se rappela lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain.

Après s'être préparé pour partir au lycée, Kise sortit de son appartement sous un ciel nuageux. L'humidité dans l'air était sensible jusqu'à sa peau, bien plus que l'eau qui avait imprégné son t-shirt la veille. Peut-être qu'il allait pleuvoir cet après-midi. Si tel était le cas, le blondinet avait du souci à se faire, car aucun parapluie ne venait combler l'inventaire qui se trouvait dans son sac. La perspective de rentrer sous une douche extérieure lui plut moyenne, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la bonne période pour attraper une pneumonie. Eh bien, il n'avait plus qu'à faire jouer ses relations sociales et espérer qu'un de ses camarades accepte de lui en prêter un.

Ce fut lorsqu'il attendit son train à sa station d'arrêt qu'il vérifia enfin l'appel de la veille, persuadé que c'était son oncle mais c'était un numéro inconnu.

Cela lui parut alors étrange, d'autant plus que ce numéro ne lui parlait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu l'appeler à ce moment-là et une idée émergea alors dans son esprit; et si jamais c'était la femme de son oncle. Ce n'était pas impossible, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais contacté Kise avant. Alors qu'il pensait à rappeler, le blondinet hésita. Tout comme son oncle, sa tante était quelqu'un de bien, mais il avait encore moins de relations avec elle qu'avec son mari. En fait, elle était même celle qui devait moins l'apprécier, vu qu'il n'était même pas de son sang mais qu'elle du quand même s'occuper de lui pendant de longues années. Maintenant qu'elle avait ses propres enfants, elle ne voulait sûrement plus s'embarrasser avec lui

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'appeller soudainement.

Kise décida de se restreindre, sachant que ce n'était qu'un pur geste de lâcheté, mais il n'avait pas envie de refaire son manège avec cette femme. Après tout , il n'y avait pas urgence, n'est-ce pas? Sinon elle lui aurait laissé un message sur son répondeur pour lui demander de rappeler, ou même envoyé un mail. Donc non, rien ne prêtait à ce qu'il s'empresse.

Décidé de contacter son oncle plus tard, sans doute ce soir, Kise remis son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui, sa condition physique n'était pas mal du tout malgré son manque de sommeil, il réussit donc à se concentrer sur les cours.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une partie de plaisir pour Kuroko, qui dû quand même endurer des regards assez étranges, non seulement sur lui mais aussi sur Kise. Peut-être devenait-il parano, mais il avait l'étrange impression que ses camarades de classe soupçonnaient quelque chose. Eh bien, ils n'auraient pas vraiment tort, vu ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours dans les toilettes. Bien qu'il ait pris ses précautions après avoir trouvé refuge, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés savait qu'on ne pouvait pas empêcher un bruit de courir. Même lui, d'ordinaire si transparent, si négligé, commençait malgré lui à attirer l'attention. Sans doute le fait qu'il ne traîne plus avec le blondinet devait aussi avoir un effet.

Il était vrai que Tetsuya ne fut pas vraiment très accueillant avec lui hier. Même dans ses jours les plus misanthropes, le garçon invisible tentait tout de même de ne pas rejeter son ami de manière si brutal, mais à ce moment-là, il fut tellement mal qu'il n'y fit pas attention. En fait, depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Taïga, plus grand-chose n'avait vraiment d'importance pour lui. Ce matin encore, en arrivant en classe, il l'avait croisé et avait espéré, au fond de son coeur, que quelque chose se passe. Qu'il lui adresse la parole, même pour l'agresser. Ou lui demander encore une fois des explications. Même si cela l'aurait blessé. Sans doute beaucoup moins que d'avoir été totalement ignoré comme ce fut le cas.

Une seule question resonnait alors dans sa tête: Kagami l'avait-il définitivement rejeté?

Si tel était le cas... Kuroko ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. S'il n'était pas capable de dompter sa nature. S'il n'était pas capable de refouler le monstre qui dormait en lui, comment pouvait-il espérer se faire accepter par un humain? Aomine-kun le lui avait bien dit. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver le bonheur dans la voie qu'il choisissait. Il allait à l'encontre même de sa nature. Et pourtant, il persistait. Même si cela faisait mal. Même si cela signifiait être traité comme la pire espèce. Il voulait encore espérer. Se raccrocher à ces infimes regards échangés de temps à autre où il ne lisait ni dégoût, ni peur dans les yeux carmin, mais une simple confusion. Et, oserait-il y penser, de l'empathie.

Ses yeux azurés passèrent alors sur Ryouta qui ne semblait pas aller trop mal.

Lui aussi semblait avoir ses propres problèmes de son côté, peut-être aussi torturants que les siens. Kuroko ne s'était jamais vraiment montré curieux sur la santé de Kisé, et pourtant quelque part, il sentait qu'il le devrait. Une petite voix lui susurrait de temps à autre de creuser ce problème, de comprendre pourquoi en compagnie du blondinet, il ressentait ce sentiment familier. Pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien alors que jusqu'à présent, le garçon bleuté n'avait jamais réussi à se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Aomine, en sachant sur quoi reposait leur amitié. Mais le lycéen pâle faisait tout de suite taire cette voix. Il préférait que ses sentiments s'en tiennent à ce stade, et ne se transforment pas en doute qui l'amenerait à chercher plus.

Tant que personne ne savait, ils pouvaient encore préserver un micro-espoir que les choses se finiraient bien.

De toute façon, leur coordination étant très mauvaise, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils pourraient espérer avoir une discussion à coeur ouvert. Encore occupé de ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux, Kise n'était pas venu le quémander comme il le ferait normalement après l'école. N'importe qui à sa place, après avoir essuyé un tel vent, laisserait bien sûr tomber, mais pourtant, Tetsuya avait l'impression que ce n'était pas l'unique cause. Dans ses bons jours, Ryouta tentait tout de même de renouer le contact, ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Il avait même pris la peine de s'intégrer à quelques groupes de discussion pendant les pauses pour sauver son image sociale. Et pourtant à côté de cela, il n'avait pas semblé porter la moindre attention à son ami.

Bien que ce soit étrange, Kuroko passa outre et prépara ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui.

Près de la moitié des étudiants étaient encore dans la classe -dont Kise-, discutant de sujets variés qui allaient de la dernière émission Idol à la télé la veille au professeur d'Histoire qui n'était pas fairplay envers ses élèves. Le groupe le plus proche du frêle jeune homme ne faisait pas abstraction, composé de plus de garçon que de filles. Comme ils parlaient bruyamment, il pouvait entendre tous les détails de leur conversation. Au départ, il n'y fit bien sûr pas attention, tant pace qu'il savait que les commérages du moment pouvaient être néfaste pour son morale que parce que ce serait sûrement encore des stupidités aussi grosses qu'eux.

Cependant, il écouta malgré lui ces nouvelles dont il était plus ou moins l'instigateur.

"Tu as entendu? Quelqu'un de la classe 2 a vu quelque chose d'étrange dans les toilettes des garçons il n'y a pas longtemps."

"Encore! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je vais vraiment finir par croire que cette école est maudite!" Houspilla un des membres du groupe d'un ton blasé.

"C'est quoi cette fois?"

"Ah, j'en ai entendu parler! La même chose que ce qui s'est passé en salle de laboratoire numéro 3"

"Non, pas ça! Quelqu'un a vu du sang et des morceaux de chair sortir des toilettes. Ça craint!". Gémit quelqu'un d'autre.

La main de Kuroko se stoppa juste au moment où il fut sur le point d'attraper son sac. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter mais là... il était obligé.

"C'est quoi ces histoires? Il était sûrement en train de rêver! Ou il a fumé un truc pas net!"

"Probablement, après tout , quelqu'un est venu pour vérifier et... ça avait disparu."

"C'est exactement comme l'histoire de la salle de laboratoire... sauf que là, plus rien!"

"C'est bien ce que je dis, ils ont abusé sur quelque chose!"

Ils rirent en coeur, mais cela sonna tellement faux et malsain aux oreilles de l'invisible. Il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans.

"Tiens d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de trucs glauques, devinez qui s'est fait remarquer hier: Midorima! Il paraît qu'il est sorti des toilettes et qu'il était tout sanglant!"

"Ça faisait longtemps!" Fit ironiquement une des filles.

"Et bien sûr, lorsque l'horloge se mis à sonner..."

"Ah oui cette rumeur... qui n'en a pas entendu parler. C'est pratiquement la marque de fabrique de ce lycée, même les autres établissements en on eut vent."

"Ouai génial, on est populaires grâce à un timbré qui est trop riche pour supporter d'aller se faire interner en asile!"

"Oh, sérieusement, ce mec est vraiment trop bizarre!"

"Je te jure que c'est vrai! Franchement, j'y comprends plus rien."

"Mais t'y crois-toi, ou pas?"

"Je n'en sais rien... ça fait un petit moment déjà que cette école devient une vraie source de rumeurs et d'histoire d'horreurs. Il n'y avait pas tout ça avant..."

Les étudiants partirent alors dans un débat sur ce qu'il faudrait faire pour améliorer les conditions de vie du lycée. Mais Kuroko torturé par le souvenir de ces visions d'avant, décida de ne plus leur prêter attention. Cette conversation juste maintenant... Le fait que Midorima soit impliqué dedans confirmait sa suspicion qu'il soit un des leurs. Si c'était le cas, alors il était sûrement de l'autre genre que lui, vu ses réactions. Le garçon bleuté comprenait désormais un peu mieux toutes ces rumeurs qu'il faisait circuler sur sa personne; son état devant être instable, il devait se protéger en faisant courir de faux bruits sur lui qui dissimuleraient la vérité. Cependant, l'histoire de cette horloge lui était étrangère et Aomine ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Tetsuya repensa alors à son incident d'avant-hier.

Il aurait dû faire quelque chose lorsqu'il était dans les toilettes. Le lycéen bleuté se rendait compte en écoutant ces discussions que tous ceux de son espèce présent dans ce lycée portaient chacun la responsabilité de tous. Si un seul était découvert, les autres ne tarderaient pas aussi à être soupçonné et à terme, plusieurs vies seraient gâchées. Des regrets amers naquirent dans son coeur. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme un monstre, pas plus que les autres. Mais c'est un fait malheureusement. Il était obligé d'être prudent. Attrapant son sac pour partir loin de ces adolescents insouciants, il sortit de la salle.

Imitant Kagami, Kuroko quitta le lycée juste à temps, avant que le déluge ne commence et que la catastrophe arrive.


	13. Fragment 13: Averse et souillure

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Coucou ~ J'ai mis peu de temps (par rapport à d'habitude) pour celui là pour une raison très bête; c'est une scène que j'ai apprécier d'écrire. Comme vous le savez, cette fic est inspirée d'un jeu vidéo VN, et il y a dedans des scènes que j'ai beaucoup adorée, et c'est généralement la perspective d'arriver à l'écriture de ces scènes qui me motive pour écrire tout ce qui est censé se passer avant (et bizarrement, au lieu de raccourcir, je rallonge XD). D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé la scène du bain. Enfin bref, c'est une longue intro pour un chapitre qui va être très long et très spécial puisqu'il n'y a pas d'ellipse. Une seule scène et très intense. Après ça moi je reprends les cours et je vais enchaîner les conventions. Donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je vous conseille de bien vous accrocher pour la suite ~

_[ Sweet Pool OST- Lust ]_

* * *

Kise avait attendu que l'après-midi arrive à sa fin avant de se décider à quitter le lycée.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas tardé, surtout avec son état de santé actuel, mais un groupe de garçons et filles étaient venus l'aborder pour tailler une bavette et le blondinet s'y était laissé entraîner malgré lui. Fort heureusement pour lui, les sujets de discussions n'eurent rien de désagréable, que ce soit sur lui-même, ses camarades les plus proches ou les étranges rumeurs qui circulaient au sein de l'établissement. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à en parler ou s'ils avaient fait exprès de ne rien dire en sa présence. Toujours est-il que le beau jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas puisqu'il avait eu l'illusion pendant quelque temps de se réintégrer au sein de ce groupe de personnes et d'avoir l'impression d'être un des leurs.

Pourtant, une fois qu'il se décida enfin à les abandonner, ce faible sentiment s'évanouit bien vite pour laisser place à un malaise assez étrange. Ce petit moment en leur compagnie aurait dû le rassurer, et pourtant il ressentait exactement l'inverse. Comme s'il venait d'avoir confirmation malgré lui que non, il n'était pas comme eux. Il n'était plus comme eux. Ryouta ne pouvait plus se mettre des oeillères. Si la discussion s'était bien déroulée, c'est parce qu'il y avait eu un effort des deux parties pour se contrôler et feindre la normalité. Le genre d'effort que personne ne devrait faire en société. Mais les sourires avaient été crispés, les mots pesés et hésitants avec une limite très claire sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser.

Rien n'avait été naturel dans cet échange et la vérité, c'est que Kise en ressortait bien plus fatigué moralement que d'ordinaire.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela, peut-être qu'il était un peu étourdi, mais il lui semblait que l'allée basculait d'un bord à l'autre à chacun de ses pas, comme sur un navire en pleine mer. Les étudiants qui passaient lui paraissaient être des ombres peintes sur les murs par la lumière du crépuscule. Aucun visage ne lui parlait. Tous étaient anonymes. Soupirant, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver s'il ne se hâtait pas et se dépêcha d'aller changer ses chaussures. Il était juste devant l'entrée, la statue de la vierge-Marie juste derrière lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit pressé, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder dessus lorsqu'elle passa devant son champ de vision.

Parfois il l'oubliait, mais ce lycée était catholique. Tous les matins, il passait devant elle, son visage plus ou moins caché par l'ombre des casiers selon la position du soleil dans la journée, et à ce moment précis, tout son corps baignait dans la noirceur du crépuscule. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres signes de la religion dans les locaux, à part une petite chapelle avec un autel dédié à la prière que quiconque pouvait utiliser s'il en avait envie, et des cours de théologie en option que l'adolescent avait choisie par dépit. Mais à part ça, ni représentant spirituel, ni événements particuliers ne venaient rappeler que ces lieux étaient hypothétiquement placés sous la bénédiction d'un Dieu unique.

Pourtant, comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, l'école était aussi porteuse de beaucoup de rumeurs étranges et émanait presque d'une aura mystique. Sans compter bien sûr l'étrange horloge qui sonnait derrière elle à 18 heures tapantes, faisant resonner une mélodie inconnue et entendue nul part ailleurs. Pour être honnête, Kise ne l'avait entendue que quelques fois, mais à chaque fois, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme un pincement au coeur, ou une espèce de nostalgie mêlée à du regret. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était juste... triste. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il évitait de rester tard après les cours; il ne se sentait jamais vraiment bien quand il l'entendait.

Un terrible rire retentit soudain derrière lui, coupant net ses pensées.

"Je t'ai trouvé, Kise."

Glacé jusqu'au bas de son dos, le concerné se tourna longtemps en direction de la voix grave. Sans surprise, il vit Midorima appuyé contre le mur, une étrange mimique sur son visage étonnamment pâle. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait approcher. L'adolescent vert penchait la tête, un sourire bizarre peint sur son visage, comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'expression désenchantée de son camarade lorsqu'il le vit. Alors qu'au fond, il comprenait très bien. Il savait que le blondinet ne voulait très certainement plus le voir, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait accédé à sa requête. Personne avec un minimum d'intelligence ne tomberait dans le même piège deux fois de suite. Mais il savait aussi quel était le point faible du lycéen aux yeux ambre.

"Donne moi un peu de ton temps. J'aimerais encore te parler et... répondre à tes questions si tu le désir. Maintenant d'accord?"

_C'était absolument hors de question._

C'est ce qu'une voix hurla dans sa tête. La voix de la raison qui, en ce moment, était extrêmement boudée par Kise. Peut-être était-ce le moment idéal pour lui redonner un peu plus d'importance et enfin agir rationnellement afin de s'éviter de nouveaux problèmes. Oui, clairement, c'était la meilleure option qui se présentait à lui. Il avait eu moult et moult preuves que Midorima ne lui voulait rien de bien, alors pourquoi irait-il une nouvelle fois se jeter dans la gueule du loup? Ce type était bien naïf s'il pensait que son petit stratagème marcherait de nouveau. Kise n'était pas un idiot malgré tout ce qu'on voulait bien dire, et malgré sa faible joie de vivre, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui lui en restait, justement. Mais...

_Mais... était-ce une bonne chose de laisser passer ça?_

Voilà ce qu'une autre petite voix lui susurrait sournoisement à l'oreille. Celle qui attisait sa curiosité, ses émotions et ses vices. Mais elle n'avait pas totalement tort malgré tout ce quelle pu lui en faire. Peut-être était-il en train de laisser passer des informations précieuses à son propos de la part de Midorima, et qu'il le regretterait plus tard... Après tout, l'adolescent vert semblait connaître beaucoup de choses, non seulement à son sujet, mais aussi des autres. Kurokocchi, Aominecchi... Le blondinet avait fort à parier qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre sur eux aussi de la part du superstitieux. C'était tentant. Diablement tentant. C'était comme faire face à un livre qui contenait toutes les vérités du monde mais qui vous mangerait la main si vous aviez l'audace de ne pas l'ouvrir correctement.

_Pouvait-il espérer apprendre quelque chose de la part du binoclard?_

Dans un ultime espoir, la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui envoya le souvenir de tous les calvaires qu'il du endurer à cause de Shintarô, faisant pencher la balance. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Rien ne viendrait de la part de ce type, peu importe la manière dont il le demanderait. Ce sera forcément prendre un risque dans le vent. En plus de cela, Ryouta avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de son interlocuteur aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà vu Midorima pire que fou, au bord de la démence, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait étonnamment calme et docile. Pas comme la dernière fois. Et il n'y avait pas une seule trace de dégoût ou de répugnance dans son regard. C'était étrange. Ça cachait quelque chose.

"Alors?" Il s'avança d'un pas et prit le bras de Kise pour le décider.

Cela le décida en effet, mais pas de la bonne manière. En ce moment, le blondinet avait beaucoup de mal avec les contacts physiques, à _fiortiorie_ avec lui. C'est pourquoi il se dégagea en y mettant toute sa force et se précipita vers l'entrée. Il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par ce type. Pas encore. Alors il s'enfuit en courant, simplement. Fuir. Et ne pas se retourner. S'échappant en direction du portail de la cour extérieur du lycéen, il se souvient alors qu'une deuxième personne l'avait assommée la dernière fois. Si jamais Midorima voulait refaire son coup, elle l'attendait peut-être quelque part, devant la sortie, cachée par les murs par exemple, n'attendant que le moment opportun où le fuyard ne ferait pas attention. Piégé.

Kise n'avait pas intérêt à sortir par l'entrée de service.

Juste au moment où il se stoppa pour changer de direction, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui. C'était sans doute Midorima. Cela le conforta dans son idée qu'il devait s'échapper de là le plus rapidement possible. Le blondinet prit alors un virement radical, semblant revenir sur ses pas. Il tournait en fait à gauche du bâtiment, vers les lieux servant de dépôt pour les bennes à ordure. Il savait qu'il y avait une petite porte de service par là pour les livraisons et les collectes. Les lycéens n'avaient pas le droit de l'utiliser en temps normal, mais dans les faits, certains petits malins ne se gênaient pas pour l'emprunter lorsqu'ils arrivaient en retard ou au contraire, voulaient partir sans être vu des surveillants.

Le blondinet regarda autour de lui pendant qu'il courait vers cette sortie de secours. Le ciel était si sombre qu'on aurait cru être déjà en soirée, rendant difficile sa progression. Des gouttes d'eau commençaient déjà à tomber des gros nuages noirs et menaçants qui voilaient toute lumière solaire. À cause de cela, il n'y avait aucun signe des étudiants dans les environs, encore moins dans cet endroit isolé. Comme la dernière fois. Alors qu'il allait passer par cette voie qui lui donnait un goût de déjà vu, il sentit alors un coup dans son dos. Bien qu'amorti par ses mouvements, il le sentit directement. Nul doute que cela lui laisserait un beau bleu.

"Je t'ai trouvé." Murmura une horrible voix proche de son oreille.

Lourde et basse, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec le ton agacé et nerveux qu'il lui connaissait d'habitude. Kise n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Midorima aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seul et isolé en face de lui. La dernière fois déjà, aurait pu se finir bien plus mal. Il s'en était sorti, il ne savait même pas comment, mais quelque chose lui disait que si jamais il se retrouvait de nouveau enfermé dans cette pièce sombre, cette fois, il ne reverrait peut-être plus la lumière du jour. Cette simple idée le fit frémir d'horreur; être séquestré par Midorima, voilà une chose qui lui faisait paraître la mort bien douce...

"Laisse-moi!" Le regardant furtivement, Ryouta tenta de repousser Shintarô de son dos.

De manière inattendue, ce dernier le lâcha après un court instant dans un ricanement qui lui fit l'effet d'un clown démoniaque.

"Eh bien quoi Kise? Tu t'enfuis? Tu aurais peur de moi par hasard, ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant."

Décidant de ne pas porter d'attention à ces mots malsains, le concerné tenta une nouvelle fois de s'en aller en passant par le côté. C'était peine perdue. Midorima avait une carrure plus imposante que la sienne malgré ses airs d'intello et lui barrait la route dès qu'il faisait mine d'aller d'un côté ou de l'autre. Le voilà bien coincé. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se laisserait faire gentiment et défia du regard son interlocuteur, la tête haute sans trace de peur. Peu importe les coups qui l'atteindraient, il endurerait ça jusqu'au bout. Il ne lui donnera pas la satisfaction de le voir supplier. Jamais.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas partir Kise..." Commença calmement l'adolescent vert en rehaussant ses lunettes. "Tu sais, toi et moi, d'une certaine manière, on se ressemble."

Kise eut une expression d'étonnement non contenue face à ces mots. Ils se ressemblaient? Midorima venait de lui dire ça mais... comment pouvait-il être si naturel? Lui qui le rejetait depuis le début, comme s'il était le dernier des pestiférés, venait de lui avouer ce genre de chose. C'était impossible. Très certainement, il ne voulait pas dire cela dans le sens où ils étaient proches, mais dans un sens bien plus obscur. Un lien dont il n'était pas conscient. Cela confirma sa théorie: le superstitieux savait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça de manière anodine. Il devait forcément savoir en quoi ils se ressemblaient, et bien d'autres choses.

Comme s'il avait deviné le fond de ses pensées, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts reprit:

"Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi Kise. Bien plus que tes amis. Bien plus que ta propre famille. Alors... si on en parlait?"

Sans savoir pourquoi, le visage de son oncle lui vint en mémoire et cela lui parut alors très surréaliste. Ce mec prétendait savoir des choses que même l'homme qui l'a élevé depuis sa naissance ne savait pas? Le blondinet avait d'énormes doutes là-dessus. À moins qu'il ne fasse partie d'une sorte d'organisation de recherche -ce qui était peu probable-. Mais... soit. Puisqu'ils y étaient, autant aller jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, Ryouta n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Enfin, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il tentait de se persuader malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui affirmait l'inverse. Pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une éventuelle réponse qui lui serait donnée. Au diable les conséquences.

Doucement, il se retourna vers Midorima dans un soupir léger qui le toisa avec un sourire inquiétant.

"Bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu n'es pas totalement stupide"

Au milieu de cette pluie, l'atmosphère était dans une tension que l'on pourrait presque apparenter à de l'excitation. Les deux lycéens se défiaient du regard comme s'ils étaient sur le point de commettre un crime. Cela en devenait presque insupportable, aussi celui à lunettes brisa rapidement le silence en se frottant la nuque et regardant soudain sur le côté, presque pensif.

"Tu sais, j'ai énormément pensé à ce qui ce qui s'est passé avant."

Ce qui s'est passé avant... faisait-il allusion au jour où il l'avait amené dans cet étrange débarras? Kise pour sa part ne voulait pas y repenser. Surtout, il ne voyait pas le lien qu'il pourrait faire avec ce que pourrait éventuellement savoir Midorima sur lui.

"Et puis, en y repensant, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être un peu... raté."

"Raté?"

"Oui... je n'aurais sans doute pas dû compter sur d'autres personnes alors..." Il s'arrêta un instant puis s'approcha du blondinet qui avait baissé sa garde. "Je suppose que je vais devoir me charger de toi tout seul!"

Midorima plaqua brutalement Kise, agrippant ses épaules avec ses doigts fins, bandés. Cette fois, le blondinet ne pouvait plus du tout bouger et se maudit pendant un moment d'avoir été aussi naïf. Comment avait-il pu espérer avoir une conversation normale avec ce type sans que ça dégénère. Il aurait forcément dû se douter qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Oui, quelque part, il s'y était attendu. Mais il avait espéré que leur discussion dure un peu plus longtemps sur un ton tranquille avant que les premières démonstrations d'agressivité ne commencent. Maintenant, ça allait devenir beaucoup plus dur pour lui d'obtenir des informations sans forcer.

"Arrête... lâche-moi tout de suite!"

Évidemment, le binoclard ne lui obéit pas et resserra sa prise un peu plus fermement, jusqu'à le forcer à reculer contre le mur bétonné qui entourait le grand bâtiment scolaire. Le choc fit grimacer le blondinet, dont le corps avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ses récentes agressions. Toute tentative pour se débattre était bien sûre vaine, et il du se résoudre à supporter le visage pâle du plus grand de très près. Cela le rendait très mal à l'aise, lui donnant même envie de détourner la tête à chaque fois que son souffle frappait son visage. Une légère envie de vomir commençait même à monter en lui.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant... haha ha!"

Midorima rit de manière démente, comme amusé de la situation mais ses yeux regardaient Kise avec une étrange lueur. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement dans les pupilles vertes, mais uniquement du désespoir, comme si son interlocuteur semblait au bout du rouleau. C'était sans doute le cas, à en juger par sa voix brisée. Le lycéen à lunettes était sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas lui-même, mais qu'il était obligé de faire. Et cela le rendait malade. En proie d'un conflit intérieur, son expression se perdit un instant dans les ambres tout aussi égarés que lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et approche doucement son visage de l'épaule droite du blondinet.

"Ce jour-là, dans le débarras... j'ai compris tout de suite ce que tu étais, même si je n'y croyais pas au début. J'ai compris ce qui allait arriver. Tu vas... tu vas nous mener à notre perte, Kise. Tu vas le faire... Oh oui, il n'y a aucun doute, tu le feras. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être par demain mais un jour... tu le feras. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver ensuite?"

Le ton, d'abord bas, presque neutre, prenait une tonalité de détresse au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses explications. Ryouta ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il n'osa pas le couper dans son élan. Shintarô était peut-être en train de délirer, mais peut-être qu'au beau milieu de son monologue, il sortirait une information précieuse. Il ne devait pas l'interrompre, même s'il savait qu'il prenait un très gros risque en le laissant gagner du terrain ainsi. Juste le simple fait de l'avoir contre lui suffisait presque à le faire tourner de l'oeil. L'atmosphère était oppressante et son odeur corporelle... même si elle ne lui était pas désagréable, lui donnait quand même envie de se boucher le nez tant elle était forte.

Sans y prêter attention, le superstitieux continua.

"Nous allons tous y passer à notre tour... nul doute que le prochain sera Kuroko. mais qui... Qui va-t-il choisir? Moi je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Il suffira d'une fois pour que le processus se mette en route et que nous soyons tous... Non... Je refuse Kise. Tu comprends je..."

Midorima se redressa alors pour lui faire face avec une expression que Kise n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Il souriait d'un air presque désolé, semblant au bord des larmes.

"Je veux vivre." Déclara-t-il simplement.

Ses mains glissèrent alors des épaules pour agripper la nuque du blondinet qui, sous le coup de la surprise, écarquilla les yeux. L'air commença alors à lui manquer tandis que l'adolescent vert gardait ce visage triste.

"Ce n'est rien de personnel, Kise... Mais si pour éviter ce malheur, je dois t'éliminer, alors je le fais sans regret."

"La...che...moi..."

Ces mots furent une torture à prononcer, ses cordes vocales et sa trachée écrasées sous la pression que son agresseur leur apportait. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais à cause du sol humide, la sensation de glissement lui faisait sentir qu'il tomberait et serait sous contrôle total au moindre geste brusque. Cela anéantirait toutes ses chances de pouvoir se libérer. Son agitation ne sembla pas laisser Midorima indifférent qui se mit à sentir quelque chose d'invisible. Un autre sourire, bien plus inquiétant, se dessina alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il vint coller ses hanches aux siennes. Kise ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son vis-à-vis était en train d'humer une forte odeur citronnée de lui, comme la dernière couche d'un parfum qui collait à la peau.

"Aaahh... ces phéromones sont vraiment puissantes..." Déclara le lycéen vert mystérieusement d'une voix où il pouvait clairement percevoir de l'excitation."Je me demande si j'aurais le temps de le faire avec toi avant que tu ne meurs. Il paraît que les sensations sont décuplées et que le plaisir est incomparable. J'ai bien envie de tester cela... Hein Kise? Si on devenait proche une dernière fois."

Les yeux ambre, déjà apeurés par la sensation de partir, s'ouvrirent d'horreur à ces mots. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le désespoir que semblait exprimer son camarade, ou alors, peut-être était-ce le désespoir qui le poussait à faire cela... Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ses pupilles émeraude étaient vitreuses, remplies d'une folie étrangère. La raison et la conscience n'avaient plus leur place dans ce regard, uniquement un désir incontrôlable qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez lui. Rien de naturel. Cela se voyait. Une de ses mains lâcha sa prise pour aller glisser le long du torse de Kise, lui donnant un vague espoir de pouvoir s'en défaire. C'était peine perdue. La force de Midorima était bien trop puissante.

Des étoiles se dessinaient déjà devant ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau sa voix.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais personnellement à ton oncle les circonstances de ta mort..." Il prit une petite inspiration avant de continuer. "Je sais tout de toi, oui. Je me suis renseigné, ton passé et... le reste. Et bientôt, même ton corps n'aura plus de secret pour moi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ~

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le ton en extase de Shintarô qui confirmait bien qu'il venait définitivement de perdre la raison, Ryouta se demanda vaguement entre deux tentatives de retrouver son souffle coupé jusqu'où ce type était allé loin. Eh bien... cela importait peu maintenant. Il allait mourir ici, sans doute après avoir été violé par ce mec alors qu'est ce que ça pourrait lui faire. Ses bras ne lâchèrent pourtant pas la main qui s'entêtait à lui bloquer tout passage d'oxygène, alors que l'autre traçait la courbe de son ventre. Désespérément, il tentait quand même de s'échapper, de refuser ce destin. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, pas étranglé de la main de ce mec, pas humilié de la sorte.

Soudain, Midorima arrêta ses mouvements et l'emprise se déssera enfin, laissant à Kise l'occasion de reprendre l'air qui lui avait manqué avant de tousser de douleur. Encore quelque chose qui allait laisser des traces sur son coup.

Après avoir pris le temps de respirer profondément, il leva finalement les yeux vers le lycéen à lunettes afin de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à cesser.

"Hein?"

Une scène totalement improbable se dessinait alors sous ses yeux miel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Midorima était accroupi et totalement immobile, plié en deux, un bras coincé derrière son dos, tordu sous un mauvais angle qui devait très certainement le faire souffrir. Son visage déformé par la colère, il regarda par-dessus son épaule la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre en plein acte important et le saisir de la sorte. Sa fureur décupla et se mélangea également à une surprise à peine dissimulée. Kise regarda aussi, ahurit et ne voulant pas y croire ses yeux. De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait imaginé le sauver d'une telle situation, celle-là était très certainement tout en bas de liste. Ce fut également le cas de Midorima qui n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à se faire coincer de la sorte.

Aomine lui tenait fermement le bras sans vouloir feindre le lâcher.

"Lâche- moi, toi!"

Alors qu'il criait, l'adolescent vert se débâtit pour libérer son bras et, une fois relâché, se dépêcha de mettre de la distance entre lui et son agresseur, le toisant d'un air mauvais. Daiki pour sa part resta surplace, silencieux et au taquet au cas où son camarade voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Cela passa en effet dans la tête de Shintarô, son esprit encore pris sous l'impulsion de l'odeur de Ryouta, mais maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné du blondinet, il retrouvait un peu plus la raison. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de déclencher une bagarre avec un type qui pouvait déjà tenir tête à Murasakibara lui-même. Cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, sinon tout ce qu'il aura fait jusque-là n'aura servi à rien.

Le jeune homme bronzé quant à lui garder toujours son visage stoïque qui ne reflétait rien sinon une grande concentration. Tout du moins, c'est ce qui avait paru à Kise au premier abord mais maintenant qu'il l'observait plus calmement, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. C'était diffèrent cette fois. Peut-être était-ce on imagination, mais il lui semblait voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus rois. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en se disant que c'était peut-être à cause de la pluie, quand bien même ce serait idiot mais... Est-ce qu'Aomine serait en colère? Il n'avait pourtant pas de raison. Pas de raison valable en tout cas. Tout comme être venue le sauver. Rien ne pouvait expliquer cela.

Kise ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses absurdes, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

"Aomine... Daiki!" Les prénom et nom de famille sonnèrent comme la pire des insultes dans la bouche de Midorima.

L'expression et l'attitude de Midorima changèrent radicalement à peine ces mots prononcés. Son sourire inquiétant et son attitude nonchalante laissèrent place à une fureur et une tension donnant l'impression qu'il se dressait devant son ennemi naturel. Ce sentiment négatif acheva de faire disparaître les dernières traces de trouble qu'avait déclenché le lycéen blond en lui, et il y vit bien plus clair maintenant. Ce sale type était venu lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues; il avait très certainement flairé le mauvais coup depuis l'incident du débarras et devait le surveiller sans qu'il s'en rende compte. S'il avait su, il aurait demandé à Murasakibara de lui régler son compte avant d'aller voir Kise.

"Pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici! Tu ne me feras pas gober que tu te promenais par hasard!" Cracha le jeune homme vert en grinçant des dents.

Les deux se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence avant que le bleuté ne réponde:

"Ne le touche pas." Sa voix grave fut si tranchante que même la pluie aurait pu être coupée en deux.

"Quoi?"

"Ne le touche pas." Répéta Aomine toujours aussi sec.

Shintarô écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche entrouverte lorsqu'il fixa l'adolescent aux cheveux sombre. Cette simple phrase voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Il ne devait pas faire de mal à Ryouta. Il ne devait pas le tourmenter. Il ne devait pas le toucher. Et surtout, il ne devait pas imaginer pouvoir être intime avec lui. Et le pire, c'est que Daiki était totalement sérieux en lui ordonnant cela. Comme s'il se prenait pour l'autre! C'était n'importe quoi! Il tourna immédiatement ses pupilles émeraude sur le blondinet qui ne semblait pas vouloir donner son avis sur la question, sans doute encore sous le choc de l'agression et de l'identité de son sauveur.

"Quoi... tu me dis de ne pas le toucher! C'est une blague ou quoi? Pour qui tu te prends? Et Kise, hein? Ce serait ta chose par hasard?"

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Aomine, un son étranglé sortant de sa bouche et ses épaules tremblantes. Puis il se mit à rire. Jaune.

"Hahaha... c'est quoi ça... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein!"

Appuyant ses mots, il se prit le front entre une de ses mains, les dents serrées alors que son sourire ne voulait plus le quitter.

"Tu te fiches de moi, hein! Vous n'avez encore rien engendré... et tu penses déjà qu'il t'appartient? Ce n'est pas parce que ce type l'a désigné comme ton partenaire que tu vas tout de suite en faire ta petite..."

Il se coupa soudain, tout rire ou sourire disparu et il lui fit face de manière bien plus proche, clairement irrité.

"Tu es vraiment gonflé! Juste parce qu'on te considère comme le meilleur spécimen, tu penses te prendre pour le mâle alpha? Tu me dégoûtes!"

"Et alors, tu vas faire quoi?" Répondit Aomine d'un ton nonchalant mais suffisant. "Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire dans ton état?"

Peu importe à quel point ils étaient en train de se faire mouiller, personne ne bougeait.

"Ne te fiches pas de moi!" Murmura Midorima en penchant la tête, laissant des ombres étranges sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Et toi, qu'en est-il? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire alors que t'es tout aussi coincé que moi!" Il reprit son souffle pour le toiser d'un regard agressif. "Je déteste vraiment les mecs comme toi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'en fous de ta situation que tu dois mettre tout le monde dans le même panier! À commencer par Kise! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour lui, hein! Je te donne une seconde pour m'expliquer comment tu comptes t'y prendre le moment venue!"

La voix de Midorima se fit de plus en plus forte, témoignant de sa perte de patience mais aussi de son oublie de la présence du principal concerné. En effet, en écoutant leur conversation sans rien en perdre, Kise avait l'impression que certains de ses doutes étaient désormais écartés. Aomine et Midorima ne coopéraient clairement pas ensemble. Même s'il pourrait s'agir d'une simple dispute, l'adolescent vert était tellement hors de lui que ça n'avait rien d'un différent anodin. Et cette agression ne semblait pas être mise en scène, ils ne seraient pas assez tordus pour imaginer cela. Ou en tout cas, ils ne feraient pas autant d'effort.

Par contre, en ce qui concernait le reste, Ryouta était complètement perdu.

Les deux lycéens de troisième année parlaient de lui, c'était indéniable. Mais quoi? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Que voulait dire Shintarô par tous ces mots obscurs. Il saisit vaguement que Daiki attendait quelque chose de lui, et qu'il semblait sûr qu'il allait accepter. Cela semblait tellement absurde. Peu importe ce que ce pourrait être, le blondinet refuserait n'importe quoi à ce type, ne serait-ce que par principe! Même l'avoir sauvé ne constituerait pas un argument. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait que rejoindre le binoclard; ce mec le répugnait. Aomine, pour sa part, gardait son calme malgré la pseudo colère que Kise pensait avoir mal détecté chez lui alors que Midorima ne pouvait contrôler totalement la sienne. Exactement comme d'habitude. Il était arrogant.

"Si tu ne peux pas me répondre, fous le camp d'ici!" En hurlant cette ultime phrase, le superstitieux fit un geste pour attraper le sportif par le col. "J'ai autant de droits sur lui que toi, alors je ne vais très certainement pas me plier sous..."

En plein milieu de ses mouvements et de sa phrase, il se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait d'être surpris par quelque chose.

Il lâcha un gémissement silencieux en même temps que l'uniforme et recula de trois bons pas, l'air terrifié. Son visage se creusa dans une expression de souffrance et blêmit d'un seul coup, laissant croire un instant aux deux spectateurs qu'il allait mourir sous leurs yeux. Soudain, un cri d'agonie sortit de sa bouche, le genre de cri qu'un égorgé ferait juste avant le trépas qui fit sursauter le blondinet. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il avait une impression de déjà-vu face à l'état de Shintarô. Ce dernier se saisit la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant quelques-uns de ses cheveux verts pour les faire glisser jusque son oreilles afin de les protéger.

Que lui arrivait-il?

Le regardant ahuri se tortiller sur place, Ryouta entendit soudain le bruit de la douce mélodie venant de l'horloge. Pas celle du lycée qui annonçait la fin des cours. L'autre. Celle du bâtiment juste derrière. Celle qui était maudite. Son écho était très lent, donnant l'impression que le temps se figeait sur place. Elle lui réveillait un étrange soulèvement au coeur et il pouvait même jurer voir l'expression de Daiki changer également au moment où il fit attention à la berceuse étrange. Des souvenirs de la rumeur à propos de cette chanson lui revinrent vaguement comme quoi l'adolescent vert disparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle commençait, tel un fantôme sur le point de s'éteindre. Eh bien, peut-être que ce ne fussent pas que de simples rumeurs finalement...

Sans faire attention aux flaques qui éclaboussaient son pantalon, Midorima s'enfuit ventre à terre à travers la brume pluvieuse pour fuir la mélodie torturant ses oreilles.

"..."

Face à cette transformation et ce retournement de situation brutale, Kise ne put que le regarder partir, le son des gouttes battant le sol se mélangeant à la sonnerie de l'horloge. Puis, la froideur soudaine de l'humidité et la faiblesse de son corps à résister à une telle chute de température le firent trembler de tous ses membres. Il se rendit compte que ses doigt étaient désormais rouge vif et engourdis. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait rien attraper pendant un petit moment. Évidemment, à force de rester aussi longtemps sous une pluie aussi glacée, même en printemps... Enfin, après quelque temps d'attente, un silence relatif revint dans ces lieux en même temps que son sang-froid.

Il tenta alors de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aomine.

Se retournant vers lui, Kise rencontra un regard sévère et une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Comme toujours. Il resta méfiant et préféra ne pas s'approcher de lui. Bien qu'il l'ait aidé, le blondinet sentit qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde en sa présence. Il y avait tant de choses confuses qui venaient de se passer, à commencer par la conversation qu'il eut avec Midorima. En passant sur le fait que ce fut très désagréable de les entendre parler sur lui -même si sur le coup, il ne s'était vraiment pas senti d'intervenir échange fut bien trop chargé de sous-entendu pour qu'il l'ignore. Ces deux-là savaient des choses à son sujet, et à en juger par le ton de la conversation, ils savaient les mêmes choses.

Cela paraissait très suspect, surtout s'il supposait que les deux ne collaboraient pas.

"Pourquoi... tu es venue ici?" Demanda Ryouta d'un ton défensif.

"Je vous ai vus parler toi et Midorima."

Ça a dû être quand Shintarô l'avait abordé dans le hall lorsqu'il était en train de changer ses chaussures. Daiki avait sûrement dû trouver aussi étrange que lui de voir l'attitude de l'adolescent et avait sans doute dû décider de les suivre de loin. Mais ce n'était pas ça que le blondinet voulait savoir car au fond, il s'en doutait. Il était impossible que le lycéen bronzé soit passé par là par hasard, surtout qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait vu venir. Cette explication n'avait rien de surprenant. En revanche, ce qui était moins cohérent, c'était les raisons pour laquelle il les avait suivi jusque dans ce débarras à ordure sous la pluie alors qu'il aurait très bien pu les ignorer et passer son chemin sans demander son reste. Et même, en plus de tout cela...

"Pourquoi tu es venue... t'interposer?"

Kise fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il posa sa question, beaucoup moins sûr de lui tout d'un coup. Après tout, il était assez confus car en effet, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aomine s'était mêlé d'une histoire qui ne le regardait pas, ni de près, ni de loin. Bien sûr, il pouvait supposer qu'il avait tout simplement voulu régler ses comptes avec Midorima mais encore une fois, cette conversation prouvait tout le contraire. Pas une seule fois l'affaire de la chambre noire fut mise sur le tapis, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus pour eux. Alors que pourtant, aux yeux ambre du jeune homme, il y avait au contraire beaucoup de choses à expliquer!

Alors non, définitivement, le blondinet ne saisissait pas les motivations qui avaient poussé le bleuté à le sauver.

Aomine le fixa avec son silence habituel, comme si pour lui, cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Toujours cette nonchalance insupportable. Mais il sentait que quelque chose était diffèrent cette fois. Ses pupilles bleu roi n'étaient pas lassées comme d'habitude, mais vives. Vives d'une lueur presque envoutante. Et une tension. Kise ne savait pas ce que c'était, il avait juste le sentiment qu'un danger se rapprochait de lui. Aomine suivait ses pas. Le son violent de la pluie frappait ses oreilles et pourtant, elle lui semblait désormais très lointaine à ce moment précis. Une seule chose comptait. Il devait fuir. Pas seulement Midorima, mais ce type aussi. Il devait vite détourner son corps. Ne pas le laisser lui mettre la main dessus.

Comme s'il venait de lire ses intentions, l'adolescent mate élimina la distance entre eux et agrippa son bras pour lui couper toute fuite. Il le tenait avec une force sans merci pour le retourner, le forçant à garder son visage contre le mur. La sensation du marbre dur frappa sa joue tandis que le corps chaud d'Aomine se plaqua contre son dos. Trop tard. Kise était de nouveau tombé dans un piège. Coincé contre un nouveau prédateur. Et cette fois, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion; personne ne viendrait le sauver une seconde fois. Si quelque chose devait arriver, elle allait arriver. Et il ne pourra rien faire pour s'en sortir. Entre deux exclamations, il maudit sa bêtise et sa naïveté en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi Midorima dans sa fuite quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Il remua légèrement, essayant de trouver un angle pour dégager ses bras, en vain.

"A... Arrête ça, Aominecchi!"

Kise savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir gagner face à lui. Il avait déjà tenté par le passé, mais il n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter et voyant les circonstances actuelles, il avait peu d'espoir. Et pourtant, bien que face à l'inévitable, Kise se refusait à crier pour ce mec. C'était une fierté mal placée, un orgueil qui lui coûterait très certainement cher mais actuellement, il n'avait pas encore suffisamment perdu de dignité pour s'abaisser à pleurer pour son salut. En particulier face à un mec comme ça qui le touchait sans se soucier, ni du lieu, ni de l'heure, ni même du consentement de la personne! Si ça se trouve, il aimait même ce genre de petit jeu malsain. Cette perspective entêta encore plus Ryouta dans son mutisme.

_'Si je lui donne la satisfaction de me voir ainsi, il aura gagné sur toute la ligne.'_

C'est ce qu'il pensait fermement, alors qu'une sensation de terreur le prit au corps. Une des mains de Daiki vint agripper le corps de Ryouta pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Le blondinet ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce, n'importe lequel de ses membres était doublement paralysé. Il pouvait sentir un souffle tiède contre sa nuque refroidie par l'eau gelée. Cette chaleur inattendue provoqua en lui une chair de poule terrible qui vint hérisser tous ses poils et même ses mamelons. La main d'Aomine remonta alors sur son cou pour tenir les os de la mâchoire et le forcer à relever le visage. La peau de Kise était totalement humide, mais ce n'était plus uniquement à cause de la pluie.

Glissant doucement du bas de sa nuque jusqu'à sa clavicule, les doigts prirent leur temps pour redessiner les fins traits du blondinet. C'était d'une douceur presque torturante de la part d'un homme qui l'avait déjà brutalisé dans le passé. Le blondinet ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'appréhension. Quelque chose s'ajouta alors sur sa peau. Des lèvres insistantes et une langue tiède. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant se cambrer involontairement l'adolescent aux yeux miel pour se rapprocher du mur dans une tentative inconsciente. Tout cela lui provoquait un sentiment mélangea peur et rejet. Il respira profondément, endurant les explorations buccales de son agresseur. Une légère douleur piqua ses nerfs à l'endroit où la bouche adolescent bronzé décida de se poser.

"Aie..."

Est-ce qu'Aomine venait de le... mordre?

Lorsqu'il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre la nuque de Kise, sa main relâcha alors le visage du blondinet. Utilisant cette liberté, elle déboutonna alors la veste d'uniforme scolaire, un bouton après l'autre sans se presser. Puis l'étrangère remonta sa chemise, laissant une douce sensation de toucher de ses fins doigts sur sa peau jusqu'à son estomac. À son exploration la plus haute, Daiki saisit alors un des bouts de chair rose et le fit rouler avant de le pincer légèrement. Sous la sensation des doigts du bleuté, le blondinet se rendit compte qu'ils étaient aussi froids et humides que lui. Cela ajouta une sensation traitresse à la stimulation de cette zone déjà érogène chez lui.

"Non... Aominecchi..." Sa voix s'éleva dans une tentative désespérée de s'opposer à son assaillant, mais à cause de son enrouement, il sonnait plus comme pathétique et sous la mendicité que s'il voulait vraiment être relâché.

Kise était tout simplement en train de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Et il détestait réagir de la sorte. Encore et encore, le scénario se répétait sans fin; il n'arrivait pas à résister à ses attouchements, combien même il le voudrait de toute son âme. Alors que l'autre main d'Aomine le tenait fermement par le poignet, il était bien forcé de reconnaître à quel point ce genre d'acte lui faisait sentir toute sa faiblesse. Le blondinet ne pouvait que s'agiter comme un misérable asticot. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de rappeler à Kise son existence aussi exaspérante? N'était-il pas satisfait maintenant qu'il avait fait cette chose dans la salle noire la dernière fois? Avait-il vraiment l'attention d'aller plus loin, pour voir jusqu'où ses limites pouvaient aller?

Une réponse intérieure vint alors lui percuter l'esprit.

_'Je ne suis plus en train de vivre comme un humain. Je ne suis plus qu'une chose... une faible poupée entre les griffes d'une bête.'_

Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais cette idée s'inscrit d'elle-même dans sa tête, comme si elle allait de soi. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de meilleurs mots pour décrire sa situation. Être enlacé de la sorte, comme s'il était un jouet neuf qu'Aomine venait de trouver lui serra l'estomac. Ce type n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Depuis le début, il s'amusait à l'ignorer, le mépriser puis, quand il s'y attendait le moins, lui donner un signe d'intérêt. Sans prévenir. Et il se mettait alors à lui faire ces choses sans lui demander et Kise n'avait qu'à se plier à sa volonté. S'il laissait cette situation continuer, le lycéen blond ne sera plus en mesure d'y mettre un terme. Ce flot d'émotion lui faisait mal, du simple fait d'être exploré et exploité sans merci, jusqu'au fin fond de son coeur.

Colère, tristesse, attraction, fatigue, excitation, curiosité: Tous ces sentiments étaient désormais emportés par une gigantesque vague.

"Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais ta petite chienne!"

Ryouta frappa le mur en face de lui avec toute la force qui lui restait. Son unique main libre émit un craquement sinistre sous le coup de l'impact, lui faisait amèrement regretter son geste. Mais cela eut l'effet escompté; en l'entendant hurler de la sorte, Daiki arrêta ses caresses juste au milieu de son ventre. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir ce genre de propos à travers les protestations. Se redressant légèrement, il sembla attendre que son camarade développe son idée. C'était enfin le moment. Le moment de laisser tout ce qu'il contenait en lui exploser.

"Pourquoi tu me fais ça?" Interrogea Kise sans se retourner pour le regarder. "Tu es fatigué d'avoir des relations normales? Toutes ces filles t'ennuyaient, c'est ça, alors tu t'es dit que tu essaierais avec un mec? Mais pourquoi moi? Je n'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai rien demandé!"

De la fureur, son ton passa graduellement au désespoir le plus total. Il se sentait tremblant et au bord des larmes, mais il ne devait pas arrêter en cours de route. Il dira ce qu'il avait à dire, coûte que coûte.

"Pourquoi ça a l'air si normal pour toi ce genre de chose... ? M'ignorer puis revenir... Sérieusement... je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça! Je ne te le demande qu'une fois: arrête! Arrête de me toucher, arrête de me... J'en ai marre de ça... Juste arrête... s'il te plaît..."

Toute rage qu'il put avoir était désormais évanouie dans sa voix pour ne laisser que des sanglots. Mais il y était arrivé. Il avait enfin exprimé ses sentiments à travers des mots. Et même si chacun semblait brouillé et atténué par la pluie tombante, sans doute destinés à sombrer dans l'oubli, il avait essayé. Il aura eu la satisfaction de ne pas s'être tu jusqu'au bout. Depuis le début, Kise refoulait en lui tout sentiment négatif, tout reproche pour les laisser s'accumuler en lui. Il le faisait avec tout le monde, mais dans le cas d'Aomine, c'était devenu de plus en plus oppressant, comme une envie de vomir constante. Mais maintenant, c'était sorti. Tout. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, sans se retenir, sans se soucier des conséquences. Il devrait être soulagé.

Pourtant, il se sentait comme s'il allait se briser et pleurer.

Ses émotions étaient si intenses qu'elles l'avaient vidé de toute énergie. Mais il s'en fichait désormais. Si Aomine avait décidé de lui faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il le fasse! Il aura au moins réussi à faire ressortir ces sentiments empoisonnant son esprit à l'extérieur de son corps. Il n'aurait pas pu les supporter davantage tant ils lui avaient grignoté sa volonté, comme un cancer. Il en était débarrassé mais... mais quelque part, pas totalement. Kise attendit le souffle saccadé que son interlocuteur lui donne n'importe quelle réponse sans espérer des excuses ou même des justifications. Cependant... il sentit à la place le retour de la sensation des lèvres du bronzé contre la base de sa nuque.

Pendant un moment, Daiki avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose en continuant de picorer la peau du blondinet.

"Oui, je sais." Murmura-t-il d'une voix calme et grave. "Je suppose... que Midorima avait vu juste."

Ces mots murmurés laissèrent Ryouta sans voix.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une odeur piquante qui envahissait l'air. C'était la même odeur de cannelle qu'il avait déjà senti avant en présence d'Aomine, dans la salle noire. Ses souvenirs étaient très flous à son sujet; le blondinet se rappelait juste l'avoir ressenti en même temps qu'une chaleur accablante. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui semblait encore plus intense. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela sentait comme un parfum quelconque, fabriqué et acheté. Il semblait plutôt émaner directement du corps du bleuté, s'échappant par tous les pores de sa peau pour venir s'incruster profondément en lui jusque dans sa moelle osseuse et provoquer un sentiment de béatitude. Kise commença à avoir du mal à réfléchir mais...

Mais ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant; qu'est-ce que cela impliquait?

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la signification de ses mots, l'odeur l'engloutit totalement, lui causant une totale perte de lui-même. L'adolescent blond était même étonné qu'aucune vapeur ne se formait autour de lui, comme si cette emprise voulut rester invisible et anonyme jusqu'au bout. Contrairement à la pluie qui donnait des signes de faiblesse, les pulsions de son coeur s'accélérèrent, cognant violemment contre son torse. Une terrible douleur grandit alors dans son estomac, comme un ballon de baudruche gonflé progressivement à l'hélium. Un autre signe qui lui était cruellement familier. Anesthésié, il ne trouva pas la présence d'esprit de toucher son ventre pour vérifier ce qu'il avait. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu.

L'énergie qui émanait d'Aomine était clairement différente de ce que Kise pu expérimenter avant avec lui lorsqu'ils furent enfermés. À ce moment-là, les doigts d'Aomine lui avaient semblé faire leur travail machinalement, laissant au blondinet un sentiment distant et froid par rapport à l'acte pourtant passionné. Cette fois lui semblait totalement différent. L'adolescent bleuté calculait de moins en moins ses gestes, ces derniers devenant plus agressifs et plus rapides. La raison le quittait peu à peu pour laisser place à une passion dévorante. S'il devait mettre un mot dessus... il dirait qu'il était ivre de désir. Grignotant toute la surface de sa nuque, la main de Daiki retourna sur son ventre, provoquant un malaise chez Ryouta.

Sa main bougea sinueusement pour défaire la ceinture de Kise du reste de ses vêtements.

"Arrête ça!"

Malgré ces protestations peu convaincantes, Aomine termina dans un son métallique du cliquetis et se glissa dans le sous-vêtement. Il ne semblait pas être concerné par le ton lointain du blondinet. Le corps de Kise était tellement froid à cause de la pluie qu'il ne pouvait actuellement rien sentir d'autre que cette main bronzée sur son corps. Simplement parce qu'elle était l'unique source de chaleur, son sens du toucher en était alors décuplé. Les doigts du bleuté retracèrent la courbe de son dos, se séparant puis se rejoignant pour créer des dessins invisibles sur la chair. Des cercles vicieux qui passaient dans les zones les plus sensibles, à commencer par ses omoplates et ses côtes.

Alors qu'il tremblait sous les sensations traitres, Kise sentit soudain la douleur de quelque chose qui força son intérieur. Un cri sortit de sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Tellement concentré sur les traces de caresse sur son dos, il n'avait pas senti que leur source s'était déplacée bien plus bas.

"Non pas ça!"

Après ça, il savait très bien ce qui allait lui arriver. Il n'y avait pas mille raisons pour laquelle cet endroit précis soit pénétré. Et il refusait. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Parce qu'il n'était pas de ce bord. Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Parce qu'Aomine était la dernière personne avec qui Kise désirait avoir ce genre de rapport. Tant de raisons qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et qui s'opposaient violemment à ça. Alors il se débattait, quand bien même les doigts de Daiki ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Comme s'il se fichait bien de la volonté du jeune homme, ce qui était sans doute le cas. La paroi de muscle se contracta sous la sensation étrangère, il pensa d'abord que c'était dû à la douleur.

Puis quelque chose de chaud sortit.

Ryouta supposa que c'était du sang. Pas le sien, qui était normal. Non, _l'autre_. Comme si son corps avait deviné tout seul que c'était le moment précis pour se lâcher. C'était une idée absurde, mais le blondinet n'en était plus à ça près pour ce qui était de l'insolite. Le liquide se déversa abondamment, laissant dans l'atmosphère une forte odeur de fer en plus du parfum. Son pantalon, tombé à ses chevilles, se souilla lentement de la couleur pourpre. La douleur habituelle commença doucement à s'installer, dans sa tête, mais aussi dans son ventre, rendant d'autant plus pénible son calvaire. Cependant, Aomine ne sortit pas pour autant ses doigts, continuant de les bouger à l'intérieur avec plus d'aisance.

"Non... ne me touche pas là... Aaah!"

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le majeur et l'index s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, profitant de la facilité d'accès qui leur était donnée. Kise lâcha un grognement en tentant désespérément une fois de plus de se dégager de la poigne. Rien n'y faisait, Aomine ne relâchait pas son intention une seule seconde. Il voulait partir. Il était dans une position très inconfortable. La tête contre le mur et les fesses à l'air sans avoir la moindre chance de se sortir de cette situation humiliante. C'était peut-être ça qui le rendait mal. Plus que la douleur, plus que la nudité, plus que son malaise intérieur, il était mort de honte. Exposé totalement à un mec qui ne se gênait pas pour l'exploiter.

Une douce chair de poule fit hérisser son corps en même temps qu'une pellicule de sueur se forma sur son épiderme malgré la froideur de la pluie. Retenant son souffle, Ryouta ferma alors hermétiquement ses yeux dans l'espoir que cela ferait passer son calvaire plus vite. Malheureusement, il oublia que lorsqu'un sens était tu, tous les autres s'éveillaient avec plus de puissance. Avec les yeux fermés, le blondinet se rendit compte qu'il était d'autant plus conscient des doigts de Daiki qui le molestaient sans pitié. Leur forme, leur texture, leur chaleur... Une décharge électrisa sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda alors le lycéen bleu dans un souffle calme.

Le blondinet retourna sa tête à travers son épaule lorsque ce murmure atteignit son oreille, beaucoup trop proche de son lobe percée. Il ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de son agresseur, ni l'expression qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Le sang continuait de couler mais quelque chose en plus stagnait à l'intérieur de lui et les doigts d'Aomine le bloquaient. Quant à ce que c'était, Kise ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était le plus terrible; être violé de la sorte, avoir sa crise sanglante en même temps... ou se rendre compte que même cette chose immonde n'arrêtait pas son agresseur.

"... Ahh... ahh!"

Lorsque Kise sentit quelque chose d'autre voulant s'incruster à l'intérieur, la légère mais persistante douleur grandit en lui. Profitant de son étirement, Aomine avait ajouté un doigt en plus, malmenant ses reins déjà fragiles. Endurant ce nouveau monde de souffrance, le jeune homme blond modéra son souffle aussi fort qu'il put. La sensation de ces doigts entrant et sortant en lui ne lui apportait rien sinon un horrible sentiment de malaise. Rien n'était plaisant. En sentant la fatigue de la lutte, un léger et long gémissement sortit néanmoins de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur sa respiration, comme seul point d'accroche avec la réalité.

Il pouvait entendre le son de son uniforme trempé frôler son torse à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient, le tissu caressant ses mamelons comme une douce torture.

Soudain, Aomine lui bloqua les hanches, accompagné de la sensation de quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on dézippait résonna entre deux souffles saccadés. Avec un terrible pressentiment, Kise trouva le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui. Ses doutes s'avérèrent justes. Son camarade était en pleine érection, et il venait de sortir son pénis sombre pour le frotter contre lui. Jusqu'à présent, le blondinet n'aurait pas cru tomber dans une situation plus gênante, mais ce mec aimait lui prouver qu'il avait tort. C'était gênant, sale et digne d'un pervers. Cependant...

Ryouta avait l'impression que son corps entier était plongé dans les braises d'un feu lorsque le membre chaud pulsa contre sa chair. Aomine continua de forcer ses entrailles en se frottant à lui, accompagné des expressions de détresse et de douleur de Kise. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur, ses ongles tentant de creuser à travers la surface bétonnée pour se briser contre elle. C'était tout simplement trop. Il jurerait avoir vu à ce moment des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Ça faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Les doigts de Daiki accéléraient progressivement leur rythme et le blondinet lâcha des lourds gémissements. Certainement pas de plaisir.

"Hmmh..."

Le blondinet sentit de manière lointaine le souffle du bleuté lui chatouiller la nuque. Chaque coup allait de plus en plus profondément en Kise, comme s'il voulait toucher ses organes internes du bout des doigts. Mais il y avait toujours cette chose qui faisait sentir sa présence. C'était physiquement repoussant. Non, pas ce qui était à l'intérieur de lui. Être à la merci d'Aomine. Cela lui donnait la sensation que son corps mais aussi son âme étaient déchiquetées puis piétinés au sol avant d'être réduit en miettes et dispersées. Rien de plus qu'un chiffon, usé et jeté une fois qu'il ne sera plus utilisable. Pendant qu'il se faisait sauvagement molester, Ryouta se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait fallu que son chemin croise celui d'un mec comme lui.

Pourtant, entre la honte et la douleur, le jeune homme aux yeux ambre commençait à vaguement sentir quelque chose grandir en lui.

La même senteur qu'il repéra plus tôt vint assaillir ses narines et gâcher définitivement la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère pluvieuse. Encore cette odeur de cannelle, définitivement trop forte pour être naturelle. Et elle semblait venir de partout pour se concentrer sur lui, et lui seul. Plus le parfum l'enveloppait, plus la douleur tentait à se dissiper en lui. Anesthésié. C'était... comme une sorte de drogue. Elle engourdissait ses membres et ralentissait son esprit pour ne laisser qu'en lui qu'une sensation de bien-être quasi euphorique malgré sa situation déplorable. Même avec l'averse frappant implacablement son corps, il sentit une terrible douceur caresser sa peau en même temps. Un voile agréable. Kise ne pouvait plus dire d'où elle venait.

"Gn... Aaah!" Ryouta se mordit la lèvre, tentant de réprimer ses pleurs, autant qu'il voulait les provoquer.

Son corps était assailli par rien d'autre qu'une cruauté et une souffrance; c'était tout ce à quoi il voulait penser. Surtout... il ne voulait montrer aucune réaction à Daiki. Même si c'était incroyablement atroce pour Kise, il ne voulait pas montrer à son agresseur comment il se sentait. Parce que lui-même n'en était plus vraiment sûr. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Sa peau frissonnait. Ses mains tremblaient. Son ventre se déchirait. Ses jambes n'existaient plus. Ses yeux se brouillaient. Son corps entier n'était plus qu'un mélange de sensations lourdes et contradictoires qui luttaient pour avoir le dessus, au risque de lui faire perdre la raison.

"Mmhh..." Aomine changea légèrement l'angle de sa pénétration, la rendant d'autant plus profonde.

Kise réussit à se fendre la lèvre, sentant le goût du fer entre ses dents mais continua tout de même à la mâchouiller, persistant dans son silence. Il pria Dieu que ce soit vite fini et que son agresseur le laisse enfin partir. Une fervente plainte qui ne retint malheureusement aucune intention de la part de l'éventuel tout-puissant. Rien sinon un terrible silence n'est l'acte qui continuait inlassablement. En plus de ses espoirs qui s'évanouissaient lentement face à l'inattendue endurance de Daiki, une étrange peur vint se mixer à ses autres sentiments de mal-être. Un changement radical rendit soudain Ryouta craintif. Quelque chose qu'il redoutait allait bientôt arriver, et il refusait que cela se produise. Mais...

Sa bouche et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent dans un nouveau gémissement beaucoup moins tranché dans la douleur.

La main d'Aomine venait de saisir son membre à moitié érigé. Il sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un toucher à cet endroit, encore moins d'avoir réagi de manière aussi receptive. Le bleuté commença à bouger doucement sa main de haut bas tout le long, taquinant son gland et la base. Kise pouvait sentir -ce qu'il supposait- du sang s'évacuer de son aine mais tenta de l'oublier aussi, comme le reste. C'était forcément du sang de toute façon. Rien d'autre ne pouvait sortir de cet endroit. Il se refusait à penser que son corps réagissait de plaisir sous ces nouveaux attouchements. Non. Il refusait de perdre face à ce type.

"Oh... non... arrête ça!"

La honte s'intensifia en Kise en même temps que les mouvements d'Aomine se firent de plus en plus rigoureux. C'était déjà assez d'endurer les assauts du lycéen bronzé mais... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses caresses, peu importe s'il les cherchait ou non. Sous la douleur et la violation, une vague de plaisir commença graduellement à monter en lui. Son harceleur savait indéniablement comment s'y prendre, il lui avait déjà montré la dernière fois. Ses petits points de plaisir n'étaient pas épargnés. Le blondinet du s'étouffer la gorge lorsque le bout de l'index appuya sur la fente humide pour le taquiner.

"Ne me touche pas... aaahhh!" Il lâcha un cri non maîtrisé alors que la chaleur prenait indéniablement possession de lui.

Non!

C'était ce qu'il pensait alors que son corps commençait à lui désobéir. Venant comme un accablant mélange de désir et de douleur, laissant Ryouta confus sur lequel des deux il devrait laisser prendre possession de lui.

"Ooh... mmhh. gnh."

Des petits gémissements saccadés remplacèrent les râles de protestation malgré lui, laissant témoigner de la tournure des choses, peu importe son choix. Petit à petit, son corps entier abandonnait sous les flammes d'une languissante impatience de délivrance. En même temps, Aomine intensifia ses mouvements à l'intérieur de Kise qui se sentait tellement submergé par ce qui lui arrivait qu'il ne ressentît plus la douleur. Il n'y avait plus qu'un feu. Un feu affamé. La main de Daiki gagna en force et suivit le rythme pour ne plus laisser aucun choix à son partenaire. Le plaisir était la seule porte de sortie qu'il lui offrait, et le blondinet n'y réfléchit plus et l'emprunta sans réfléchir.

Tout le long de l'acte, la joue de Kise se frottait contre le mur, lui promettant une trace rouge après comme souvenir de l'acte. La pluie semblait se dissiper de plus en plus sur sa peau livide alors que son monde se teintait peu à peu de blanc, signe que sa conscience s'envolait. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr en ce moment était la chaleur d'Aomine persistante contre lui. Ce même cocon de braise dans lequel il s'était senti si différent avant de s'évanouir. Même si c'était une erreur, il s'y logea de ton son saoul, beaucoup trop bien pour refuser un tel refuge. Cette canicule corporelle. C'était tellement réconfortant, tellement agréable...

"Aaaah! Gnnnhh..."

Kise essaya dans un ultime effort de se ramener à la raison au dernier moment, comme le dernier fil de soi auquel il voulut se raccrocher. Cependant, il était trop tard; son corps était clairement contre lui. Il se sentait bouillir alors que la peau torride d'Aomine allait de plus en plus vite en lui, sur lui, grandissant ce désir non voulu. Les doigts, les baisers et... Bon sang, ce sexe érigé qui se frottait durement entre ses deux joues de chairs. Même sans regarder, même sans toucher directement, le blondinet pouvait déjà estimer à quel point son camarade était grand et épais, pulsant d'une envie de le pénétrer. Pourquoi n'en était-il pas plus répugné? Pourquoi cela commençait à l'exciter? Pourquoi...

Peut-être Daiki avait-il senti qu'il perdait pied, car il ne lui mordit une ultime fois l'épaule au même moment que ses doigts buttèrent contre l'endroit qui fit tout basculer.

"Aaah... ahh.! Ahhgg! Aaaaahhhh!"

Les halètements se firent plus fort, plus saccadés pour finir dans un râle à peine retenu, étourdit par l'ultime plaisir, aveuglé par le flash total qui effaça un instant toute pensée de son esprit. Sa bouche resta grande ouverte et ses pupilles miel brumeuse pendant un long moment, Kise s'était inconscient courbé, donnant lui-même le chemin à faire pour le mener à l'extase. Kise sentit après coup être venu à travers la main d'Aomine, la salissant au passage. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Encore tremblant par les effets secondaires de son orgasme, Ryouta respirait difficilement alors que Daiki tint ses hanches encore plus proche de lui.

Le jeune homme blonde sentit également les doigts de l'adolescent bleuté sortir de lui d'un seul coup et il devina vaguement qu'ils devaient maintenant être en train de masturber le membre qui se frottait contre lui sans cesse depuis tout à l'heure. C'est encore étourdi et peu conscient que Kise sentit enfin Aomine venir en lui et arrêter ce frottement pénible. Sa semence devait très certainement avoir laissé des traces sur son uniforme, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

"Ahh... ahh..." Les larges épaules du lycéen mate se détendirent, un souffle saccadé et presque tremblant.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de bouger, que les sensations disparaissaient, que les bouches cessaient, le son de la pluie devint alors assourdissant.

Kise pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main d'Aomine disparaître lorsqu'il le relâcha. Le blondinet entendit alors quelque chose tomber par terre et éclabousser les environs. Essayant de réguler sa respiration, il ne voulut regarder rien d'autre que ses pieds à ce moment. Entre ses jambes écartées, une flaque de sang se dissipait peu à peu sous l'eau de la pluie. Son sang et le sperme se mélangeaient pour couler le long du caniveau et disparaître dans les égouts, effaçant les preuves de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait également... Cette chose.

Une étrange masse rouge flottait, semblable à un énorme déchet sanglant qui frétillait pour ne pas se faire emporter par le courant

"Argh...!"

Ryouta ferma rapidement ses yeux et tourna sa tête ailleurs, refusant de constater qu'un cauchemar s'emboîtait dans un autre cauchemar. Traçant de ses doigts le liquide dégoulinant de ses cuisses, Aomine resta un moment comme cela. Son torse collé contre le dos de Kise, leur respiration saccadée qui reprenait une vitesse humaine. Du silence. Du vide. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pas dans cet état. Ils le savaient. Le bleuté relâcha alors tout le corps du blondinet qui, après avoir été autant quémandé et surtout, aussi violemment, ne supporta pas une seconde de plus son poids. Ses genoux tremblèrent et il s'effondra au sol.

"Hhhh..."

Perdu dans d'épaisses brumes anesthésiant totalement son esprit, Kise abandonna l'idée de penser à quoi que ce soit. Ce qui venait de se passer avait aspiré en lui toute énergie, toute conscience, toute intelligence, toute volonté. Une fois que la chaleur d'Aomine l'avait quittée, il sentit cruellement à quel point il faisait froid et humide. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisa la sensation brûlante de la peau d'Aomine contre la sienne. Allongé sur le sol, il eut le souvenir vague de son corps retourné, appuyé contre quelque chose, ou peut-être quelqu'un et d'une sensation lui touchant sa tête. Il pouvait sentir la même chaleur qu'avant... dans la paume de cette main. Il pouvait sentir de fins doigts osseux brosser sa chevelure blonde. C'était d'une tendresse infinie.

Cependant, comme le reste, ça a bientôt disparu.

Se redressant, Kise vit Aomine disparaître à son tour dans les brumes grises et humides de la nuit qui s'installait, son dos imposant lui faisant face. Jusqu'au bout, il n'aura pas regardé son visage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les bruits de pas laissent place au seul son de la pluie mourante. Le blondinet se releva alors le long du mur qu'il avait appris à examiner dans ses moindres détails tout à l'heure et se rhabilla machinalement, comme une poupée articulée aux ficelles. Puis il se pencha pour récupérer son sac qui était tombé sous l'agitation, désormais lourd dû à l'eau qui s'y était infiltré. Nul doute qu'une bonne partie de ses affaires de classe étaient bonnes à jeter.

Dans ce même état second, il prit à son tour la marche, tentant de mettre un pas devant l'autre comme si c'était sa première fois. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du voyage qu'il avait fait, ni de la manière dont il avait pris son train, encore moins de la tête des autres passants et passagers. Non, il avait tracé son chemin dans une bulle qui flottait bien au-dessus du commun des mortels. Une seule chose le marqua. Quand il fut arrêté dans son parcours par le vibreur de son téléphone portable. Il le sortit de son sac, étonné qu'il marche encore après avoir pris abondamment la pluie, il regarda l'écran humide avec une indifférence qui ne changea absolument pas, ni en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, ni en voyant le message qu'il contenait.

_"Ta tante et moi sommes en ville en ce moment, nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques jours pour qu'elle accouche. Le bébé est arrivé hier. J'ai essayé de te contacter avec son téléphone. Appelle-nous."_

... Je vois.

C'était tout ce qui lui passa par la tête. Donc l'enfant de son oncle venait d'arriver. Et ici en plus. Ils auraient pu accoucher dans leur ville. Mais ils étaient venus dans la sienne. Certainement pas par hasard. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était pour avoir une occasion de le voir, et peut-être renouer. Pour une quelconque raison, il sentit alors des larmes monter en lui. Il était vraiment heureux. Et pourtant, il se sentait aussi incroyablement triste. Il y a un instant, il était debout là-bas, le corps brûlant d'Aomine contre le sien et quand bien même il l'avait rejeté, maintenant qu'il faisait face à la dureté de la pluie, il lui manquait. Toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient... et qui le faisaient pourtant se sentir encore plus seul.

C'était sans doute ça, le plus horrible dans cette histoire.


	14. Fragment 14: Quand le chat n'est pas là

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Bonjour les gens ~ Voici un nouveau chapitre sur lequel j'ai pas mal hésité et j'ai changé des trucs au dernier moment XD Mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaîra. Ouai, je suis pas très bavarde parce que je suis pressée par le temps donc je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ~

_[Sweet Pool OST - Scene 2]_

* * *

La semaine arrivait à son terme, il était temps pour lui de souffler.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que Takao aimerait bien se dire, mais il savait d'avance qu'il passerait encore un week-end tourmenté. Maintenant, il n'y avait pas que sa famille, mais quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe remarquaient à quel point son humeur s'était dégradée ces derniers temps. Enfin, d'une manière générale, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que depuis qu'il fréquentait Midorima, l'adolescent aux yeux gris changeait étrangement d'attitude. Comme si le superstitieux l'attirait inconsciemment avec lui dans son étrange monde, il allait de moins en moins vers les gens, même les filles, ne partageait plus vraiment de conversation et était peu réceptif aux invitations sociales. Et pourtant, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça; tout cela n'avait commencé qu'à partir de sa deuxième année de lycée.

Mais évidemment, Kazunari n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ces bruits de couloir sur lui. Son esprit était préoccupé par quelque chose de bien plus important. S'en rappeler lui remettait à nouveau les idées sans dessus-dessous, parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ce genre de situation arrivait, c'est vrai. Mais dans ce cas-là, c'était beaucoup plus percutant. Peut-être à cause du contexte. Peut-être à cause de ce qui s'était passé après. Ou peut-être justement à cause de ce qui s'était passé avant. Il ne le savait pas. Il était juste sûr d'une chose: il fallait vite que ça cesse.

Shin-Chan...

Hier, il l'avait vu sortir du portail du lycée totalement trempé et hébété, au pas de course comme s'il fuyait le diable. N'ayant pas reçu de signe de vie de sa part après 18 heures, Takao s'était alors présenté à l'endroit habituel avec un mélange d'exaspération et de profonde inquiétude. Il trouvait que Midorima se négligeait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, et il voyait clairement sa santé en pâlir. Alors bien sûr, ne recevant pas un mail qui lui disait au moins de ne pas l'attendre, il avait supposé que cet idiot avait encore perdu notion du temps et s'était fait piéger par la mélodie de l'horloge. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas trouvé agonisant dans les toilettes des hommes et du en ressortir, cette fois-ci mort de peur à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave.

Le hasard voulu qu'ils se tombent dessus pile poil au moment où Takao allait quitter les lieux. Comme prévu, l'adolescent vert était pâle et souffrant mais étrangement, ses tremblements semblaient s'apparenter plus à de la colère qu'au poison auditif qui s'infiltrait dans ses oreilles. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de savoir pourquoi, l'adolescent brun se dépêcha d'aller chercher les vélos situés à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour vite le reconduire chez lui. Cela avait été pénible à cause de la pluie qui alourdissait les corps et rendait la route particulièrement dangereuse mais il était hors de question de prendre les transports publics. La seule chose qui permettait à Kazunari de rester aux côtés de Shintarô, c'était bien parce qu'il l'aidait à rester discret auprès des personnes extérieures.

Sans poser une seule question ou même recevoir un quelconque commentaire sur ce qui s'était passé, Takao avait raccompagné Midorima jusqu'à la porte de sa maison.

La chance voulue que cette fois-ci, les parents ne soient pas là. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que s'était imaginé le lycéen brun. Il avait laissé son camarade à lunettes chercher dans sa pocher de vestes ses clefs et déverrouiller. Les deux sachant que le plus grand ne réussirait pas à atteindre seul sa chambre, le superstitieux avait dû laisser de mauvaise grâce son accompagnateur le soutenir tout en le guidant dans une voix faible. À part cela, aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. Pourtant, Kazunari avait eu l'impression quelque part que son camarade était au bout du rouleau et à deux doigts de lui révéler enfin la raison de ses tourments. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé tout le long du trajet de ne rien lui demander. Il sentait que ça allait bientôt venir tout seul.

Plein d'espoir, il arriva enfin jusqu'à la chambre, une boule à la gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la maison de Shin-Chan. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de Shin-Chan. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se fasse dans de telles circonstances. Mais de toute façon, étant donné le personnage concerné, il imaginait mal se faire un jour inviter juste pour jouer aux jeux vidéo ou dîner. Mille scénarios étaient passés dans sa tête pendant que la porte s'ouvrait. La pièce s'était révélée à lui comme terriblement simple et impersonnelle. Un lit. Un bureau. Une lampe. Un placard rempli de vêtement. Rien qui ne traînait au sol. Une seule chose se démarqua du reste: un petit livre ressemblant étrangement à une bible posée sur la table de chevet.

Midorima se précipita pour s'allonger dans son lit, ne faisant pas garde à mouiller les draps.

Le voyant aussi mal, au point qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque à Takao sur ses manières, ce dernier avait décidé de reporter sa curiosité à plus tard. Il s'était agenouillé pour mieux observer le visage du jeune homme et lui avait retiré gentiment ses lunettes carrées avant de poser sa main sur son front humide. Comme attendu, il avait été bouillant. Le lycéen aux yeux gris lui aurait bien demandé où était la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse au moins lui sécher les cheveux, mais son camarade semblait déjà s'être évanoui. Et Kazunari ne se sentait pas vraiment d'explorer cette maison qui l'intimidait tout seul. En fait, il avait eu une impression très gênante depuis qu'il était entré, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Comme si sa présence était illégitime.

Non, c'était idiot enfin! Il avait bien le droit de raccompagner un camarade de classe chez lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était entré comme un voleur tout seul alors qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était ce qu'il s'était répété en boucle tandis qu'il regardait le visage endormi de son camarade, et puis...

_"Que faîtes vous ici, jeune homme!"_

Il avait vu dans la porte d'entrée la silhouette d'un homme adulte qu'il avait reconnu comme celle du père de Midorima. Il s'était alors redressé, le rouge aux joues pour tenter de s'expliquer.

_"Je suis désolé, Shin-Ch... Midorima-kun ne se sentait pas bien, alors je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre!"_ La fureur du père avait été effrayante.

_"Vous n'avez aucun droit de pénétrer dans ces lieux, encore moins la chambre de Shintarô! Sortez d'ici immédiatement, et que l'on ne vous revoie plus!"_

Comprenant bien sa situation, Takao se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre pour parcourir le long couloir fermé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, littéralement pétrifié par la réaction des parents de Shin-chan. Il savait bien que les deux adultes étaient aussi bizarres que le fils, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils se mettent en colère uniquement parce qu'un camarade était rentré dans leur maison. Il n'avait pourtant pas fouillé les autres pièces, il n'avait même pas osé chercher la salle de bain ou les toilettes de peur justement de tomber sur un endroit qu'il n'aurait pas dû trouver. Alors qu'il détalait comme un lièvre, il put quand même entendre des échos de leur conversation.

_"Mon Dieu... Shintarô... Shintarô l'a encore refait! Regarde!" _

_"Ce n'est pas vrai... mais ce garçon est en train d'apporter le malheur sur notre famille... pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il naisse comme ça!" _

_"Je suis désolée... c'est ma faute! Si seulement... si seulement j'avais été capable de... de le sortir humain!"_

Le reste avait été étouffé par les sanglots de la mère et c'était tout ce que Takao avait pu entendre.

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir des explications le lendemain - donc aujourd'hui-. Sauf que... Midorima n'était pas venue. Il ne répondait pas non plus à ses messages. Mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une journée, Kazunari ne l'avait pas harcelé plus que ça, sachant que cela ne fera que l'irriter plus qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Dans ces moments comme ça, il pouvait seulement le laisser tranquille en attendant qu'il revienne de lui-même. Bien sûr, au fond, il ne souhaitait que retourner le voir chez lui pour le réconforter et le protéger de ses parents mais c'était impossible. Il devait juste attendre. C'était frustrant, mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée vraiment très calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour être honnête. Tout le monde avait semblé étrangement inactif et vide. Dans sa propre classe déjà, et pas uniquement à cause de l'absence de Shin-Chan. Tout le monde se tenait vraiment tranquille, et Takao se rendit compte qu'Aomine, avec lequel il avait appris à cohabiter dans cette salle, était particulièrement d'humeur massacrante. Plus que d'habitude, il émanait de lui une aura intimidante tenant à distance, même les filles pourtant habituellement attirées par lui. Personne n'osait monter le ton. Pendant la pause déjeuner, il eut la curiosité de regarder ailleurs et il en allait de même chez les deuxièmes années, à part peut-être qu'il semblait également manquer une tête blonde à l'appel.

Pourtant le lycée était exactement le même que lorsqu'il l'eut quitté la veille, mais il lui donnait l'impression de sortir d'une terrible catastrophe meurtrière.

Ainsi, le voilà frustré et exténué à la sortie du portail comme hier. Peut-être était-ce l'absence de Midorima qui les rendait moins timides, mais un groupe d'adolescents de sa classe vint lui proposer une sortie en ville. Takao hésita quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui à se morfondre. Pour une fois que son partenaire habituel n'était pas avec lui, il pourrait enfin en profiter pour renouer un peu son réseau social. Oui, il avait besoin de se libérer l'esprit et se détendre, aussi il accepta avec un sourire. Heureux d'entendre cette réponse, ses homologues l'emmenèrent avec entrain dans lequel il fut obligé malgré lui de se faire emporter.

Après quelques stations de trains, ils arrivèrent au centre-ville. Les boutiques de vêtements furent les premières assiégées sous l'impulsion des filles du groupe dans lesquels Kazunari repéra quelques éléments pour lui ou sa famille. Puis ce fut le tour d'un ou deux magasins de sport qui n'attirèrent pas vraiment son oeil affuté. Les boutiques d'accessoires et librairies furent vite achevées et le groupe finit par avoir choisi un café ou un restaurant pour se reposer de l'expédition. Ils optèrent plus ou moins unanimement pour une crêperie. Posé sur un banc un peu à l'écart, Takao regarda pensivement à travers la baie vitrée en grignotant sa crêpe. Il avait beau avoir passé un moment agréable, cela n'avait aucunement effacé les souvenirs de Midorima dans sa tête.

Tout le monde à côté de lui discutait de choses banales, et avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se joindre à la conversation quand quelque chose attira son oeil.

Une silhouette plus grande que les autres se détachait clairement du lot de par Sa grandeur alors que ses cheveux violets mi-longs achevèrent de le rendre repérable à travers la foule. Le lycéen brun se redressa alors d'un coup en le connaissant immédiatement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas étrange de le voir se promener en ville, il en avait tout à fait le droit. Mais à cause de son comportement suspect des derniers jours en plus de ce qui se passait tout autour, Takao sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait là une chance inespérée. Quoi donc? Il l'ignorait lui-même, mais il était certain que ce type pouvait le mener à répondre, au moins à une partie de ses questions. Oui, définitivement, il ne devait pas laisser s'échapper Murasakibara.

Kazunari inventa une excuse bateau à ses camarades afin de leur fausser compagnie et se dépêcha de sortir de la crêperie avant que sa cible ne s'éloigne. Heureusement pour lui, même de loin, il put facilement le rattraper. Ce fut assez fastidieux au début, car le jeune homme immense semblait réellement flâner comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Il s'arrêtait presque devant toutes les pâtisseries et confiseries qui se dressaient sur son chemin sans se soucier du reste. Plusieurs fois, Takao pensa à abandonner cette filature grotesque et rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il ne devait pas être très bien dans sa tête lui non plus pour suivre un mec juste parce qu'il le trouvait bizarre.

Cependant, il finit par remarquer que leur progression les menait bien quelque part et n'était pas uniquement due au hasard.

En effet, au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il avait atterri dans un coin un peu plus adulte de la ville. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que fréquenterait un lycéen seul sans raison particulière. Surtout quelqu'un comme Murasakibara qui ne semblait pas être du genre à sortir pour le plaisir après les cours, encore moins ici. Il serait plutôt du genre à rentrer directement pour se goinfrer de sucrerie sur le canapé devant la télé, ou ce genre de chose. C'est cela qui a mis la puce à l'oreille de Takao depuis le début. Totalement convaincu désormais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche qui se passait, il continua de le suivre discrètement sans se faire repérer. Heureusement, il était assez petit et discret pour passer inaperçu.

Avec surprise, Kazunari vit Atsushi poussa la porte d'un café au détour d'une petite ruelle.

Le logo et la décoration extérieure étaient assez discrets, si bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué au début tant il était isolé du reste des commerces.

De plus en plus étrange.

Lorsqu'il rentra à son tour, il remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un bar fréquenté par une clientèle bien particulière. Il n'y avait que des hommes d'âge mûr en costume serré et des femmes élégamment vêtues. Il n'y avait derrière le comptoir que des bouteilles d'alcool présentée, pour la plupart de qualité. L'ambiance y était assez décontractée, les lumières d'ambiance bleue grise tapissait l'atmosphère d'un voile presque intime, se reflétant dans le parquet de qualité. C'était le genre d'endroit où l'on se rendait avec des collègues de travail après une dure journée de labeur pour relâcher la tension autour d'un verre. Mais c'était aussi le cadre idéal pour charmer un futur partenaire, de travail ou de sexe.

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Takao se sentait bien exclu et se demandait même si on n'allait pas le refouler à l'entrée.

Cependant, l'employé à la réception le traita comme tous les autres clients malgré sa présence illégale. Sans doute l'établissement lui-même n'était-il pas aux normes législatives. Après tout, Murasakibara y était entré sans soucis, et malgré sa grande carrure, son visage ne trompait personne quant à sa juvénilité. Ce fait ne rendait tout cela que plus suspect. Peu de pub accepterait des mineurs au Japon aussi facilement, mais personne ici ne semblait choqué de voir arriver un lycéen alors que la clientèle visée était tout autre. Les rares clients présents ne le jugeaient pas et semblaient même trouver sa présence normale. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas seulement parce que la direction voulait faire plus de chiffre auprès des jeunes...

Passant là-dessus, il tenta de repérer l'adolescent violet, en vain. Il semblait s'être volatilisé.

"Bienvenue monsieur. Je vous en prie, prenez place." Acquiescant presque timidement, l'adolescent le suivit à l'intérieur du bar.

Takao s'installa au fond de la pièce, dans l'un des sofas positionné sous des néons plus rares en nombre, en faisant un coin un peu plus sombre que le reste. C'était un endroit relaxant. Il regarda furtivement la carte des boissons, se demandant s'ils iraient jusqu'à lui servir de l'alcool malgré son jeune âge. Non loin de lui, il y avait deux hommes habillés à peu de chose près de la même manière, emprunts à une conversation assez passionnante incluant des affaires et un contract fluctuant. L'un d'eux ne se gênait pas pour fumer, laissant les vapeurs toxiques inonder l'espace vital du garçon. Ce dernier agita vainement sa main, peu habitué à l'odeur du tabac et toussa même un peu, le rouge aux joues.

C'était tellement décalé.

Il se demanda un instant s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il parte. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, tout le lui faisait ressentir. Et pourtant, il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait quand même rester, ne serait-ce après tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru. Après avoir hésité, il commanda un cocktail peu alcoolisé, s'excusant d'avance auprès de ses parents de faire passer son argent dans quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Sa boisson arriva rapidement, et il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas du tout amère. Il soupçonnait le patron de l'avoir chargé plus que nécessaire en jus de fruit. Il n'avait pas tort. Takao n'avait jamais testé jusqu'ici sa résistance à l'alcool, mais il y avait un début à tout.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait, il arriva enfin à se détendre. Son regard balaya la salle, mais toujours aucun signe de Murasakibara. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu rentrer. Il devait très certainement travailler ici comme serveur ou à la plonge, ce genre de chose. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi les gens présents étaient accoutumés à ce genre de présence. Cette explication lui donnait cependant l'impression de n'avoir qu'une partie de la réponse... Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. La tête posée contre le coussin, entre deux rondes de surveillance, Takao laissa son esprit vagabonder autour de celui qui le tourmentait sans cesse.

Midorima n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Outre le fait qu'il avait des absences inquiétantes, il semblait se préparer à quelque chose. Quelque chose d'affreux. Et plus que tout, il semblait en être terrifié. Takao n'était pas idiot, il se rendait bien compte à quel point son partenaire se rongeait les sangs. Il avait beau se dire qu'il s'inquiétait trop, tous les événements récents lui revinrent à l'esprit pour le contredire. En fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction des parents de Shin-chan. Il avait beau imaginer dans tous les contextes, rien ne justifiait leur comportement, et encore moins ce qu'il a entendu alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls.

Fermant ses yeux, il se massa les tempes pour tenter de faire disparaître le stress cumulé.

Il n'y avait pas seulement l'adolescent vert qui l'inquiétait en fait, il était obligé de l'avouer... Kise et Aomine. Avec eux aussi, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à en juger par l'obsession de Shin-chan au point qu'il en néglige sa propre santé. Ça ne pouvait pas seulement être du hasard ou une simple folie, peu importe ce que les autres disaient sur l'état psychiatrique du jeune homme à lunettes. Il connaissait assez bien son camarade pour savoir qu'il ne s'embarquait pas dans ce genre de chose de manière irrationnelle, il était bien plus réfléchi que cela. S'il découvrait quelle était la raison profonde de ce malêtre vis-à-vis de ces deux-là, peut-être qu'il pourrait alors faire quelque chose pour aider Midorima.

Mais pour cela, il fallait que Murasakibara daigne montrer le bout de son nez!

Puisque le géant violet agissait étrangement envers Kise, et puisqu'il avait plus ou moins des relations avec Midorima, Takao espérait pouvoir tirer de lui quelques informations. Malheureusement, après avoir attendu une heure, puis deux, et s'apercevant de la perte de patience de la part des barmans, il dut se résoudre à quitter le pub au risque de se faire exclure définitivement. La mort dans l'âme et désormais seul dehors, il nota cependant l'adresse du bar ainsi que l'itinéraire qu'il du faire pour s'y rendre. Il n'avait peut-être rien obtenu aujourd'hui, mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Pas avec une piste aussi solide qui lui donnait enfin un semblant de solution à ses tracas.

Kazunari rentra chez lui sous le ciel nocturne d'un pas pressé en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à ses parents pour avoir tant tardé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

À l'heure du déjeuner, Kuroko laissa un peu de temps passer avant de quitter la salle de classe.

Même s'ils ne passaient pas leur repas ensemble, le garçon pâle devait avouer que la présence de Kise dans ces moments le manquait, ne serait-ce que par sa bonne humeur, même feinte. À côté de son sourire, les autres élèves lui paraissaient bien fades dans leur joie de vivre. C'était assez intrigant d'imaginer à quel point le blondinet pouvait endurer de terribles choses, et pourtant continuer à garder cet espèce d'éclat pour tenir les autres à l'écart de son malheur. C'était aussi idiot que généreux, mais maintenant qu'il n'était pas là, le bleuté avait conscience que cet effet était aussi contagieux sur lui-même. Il se sentait vraiment seul en ce moment.

L'adolescent invisible erra quelque temps dans l'enceinte du lycée avant de traverser la cour intérieure, soulagé de ne croiser aucune personne qui lui ferait passer un mauvais moment. Il pensa un moment à rester sur l'un des bancs, ou peut-être aller dans la petite chapelle au fond du petit jardin, mais il se rétracta. Il n'avait pas envie d'être à découvert sous les yeux d'autrui, mais il en avait également assez d'être enfermé. Il avait surtout besoin d'air frais... Ses pas le menèrent vers le hall sont les escaliers débouchaient directement sur le toit de l'école. Même si c'était exténuant de grimper ces marches, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter sa progression. Non, il ne devait pas arrêter sa progression.

Il sentait... qu'il avait une prémonition depuis qu'il était sorti de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit avec peine la porte coupe-feu, un vent frais vint comme d'habitude ébouriffer ses cheveux bleu ciel. La lumière extérieure, bien plus vive à cette altitude, frappa sa rétine de plein fouet par ses tons beaucoup trop lumineux. Ses pupilles claires habituées à l'agression visuelle, il put balayer son environnement du regard. Comme toujours, cet endroit était totalement vide à part les installations mises en place mais rien qui ne signalait que la présence d'un étudiant n'était bienvenue. Un désert humain en hauteur, comme un monde à part sur une toute petite portion d'espace. Entre les pierres blanches grises, une silhouette se distinguait au fond, assise seule contre le grillage et se moquant bien de la légitimité de son occupation.

C'était Kagami.

Une petite exaltation frappa Kuroko en voyant son présage se réaliser, comme par ironie du sort. Il stoppa alors son ascension à mi-chemin, hésitant. Au dernier moment, il ne savait pourquoi, il se sentit timide et peu sûr de lui. Peut-être devrait-il se détourner et profiter du fait qu'il n'était pas encore repéré. Mais en même temps... en avait-il vraiment envie? Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, peut-être devrait-il garder ses distances. Cependant, comme toujours, c'était plus fort que lui. Sa présence, si forte, faisait naître en lui un besoin irrésistible. Il voulait être plus proche. Il voulait le sentir. Se mordant la lèvre, il recommença sa marche vers son but.

Taïga mangeait son énorme sandwich, comme d'habitude, déconnecté du reste du monde, sans doute volontairement. Il finit cependant par remarquer enfin l'intrusion de Tetsuya, aussi infime soit-elle, et tourne son regard dans un léger sursaut. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, le jeune homme bleuté frémit. Récemment, il se rendait compte de quelque chose; il était toujours intimidé par le grand lycéen. Quand ce dernier croisait le regard de quelqu'un, c'était toujours direct. Sans chercher quoi que ce soit comme expression, il fusillait de ses pupilles carmin sans pitié. C'était toujours intense. Le plus petit supposait que c'était un des facteurs qui éloignaient les autres étudiants: ils se sentaient comme si Kagami pouvait voir à travers eux.

Hésitant, Kuroko ferma la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et resta debout en face de lui.

Le jeune homme transparent regarda son camarade silencieusement sans oser ouvrir le bouche ou faire un geste. Il était persuadé qu'en l'apercevant, Kagami partirait immédiatement, que ce soit par peur, dégoût ou colère. Pourtant non. Après l'avoir vu, il retourna à sa nourriture comme si de rien n'était. Tetsuya essaya d'attendre un signe qui lui indiquerait quoi faire, mais rien ne vint. Rester ainsi sans réponse était terrible pour lui. Une légère humidité dans l'atmosphère vint rafraîchir sa peau tandis qu'une odeur de chlore lui chatouillait les narines en même temps. Il supposait que cela venait de la piscine située en bas du vieux bâtiment qui appartenait au club de natation. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir les éclaboussures sur sa chair.

Ne pouvant rester planté ainsi comme toujours, Kuroko décida finalement d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Kagami, une grosse appréhension lui nouant l'estomac. Il observa son profil. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne savait pas comment réagir. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans une situation similaire, cela c'était plutôt mal fini. Pourtant cette fois, le garçon pâle ne se sentait pas mal ou fiévreux. Il était juste nerveux et il savait que les tremblements de ses membres ne venaient uniquement que de là. Tout du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. C'était sans doute le moment de profiter de la stabilité de son corps pour tenter de réparer les dégâts. Sans doute...

Surpris dans son observation par un regard tranchant, il détourna le sien, légèrement rouge. Il entendit alors un soupir grossier venir de son voisin.

"Je ne te comprends vraiment pas." Déclara alors Taïga d'une voix exaspérée. "J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'explication. J'ai beau t'observer... je n'ai jamais su te cerner. Ça me rend fou."

Tetsuya préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Avant de parler, il valait mieux laisser son homologue vider son sac et lui expliquer ses sentiments. Peut-être alors sera-t-il plus disposer à y répondre et, pourquoi pas, livrer les siens à son tour.

"Pourquoi... je ne sais pas. T'as beau avoir fait des trucs glauques... je ne me sens pas dégoûté. Je dois être tordu moi aussi, d'une certaine manière."

Le concerné traça un nombre incalculable de trajectoires avec ses yeux qui passèrent par tous les points de référence, sauf son interlocuteur. Il avait beaucoup trop honte à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et ne savait pas qu'en penser.

"Et puis, je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être gay... mais j'ai l'impression que pour toi, ce genre de chose compte peu."

Il avait raison, Kuroko n'était pas attiré par Kagami parce qu'il était un homme. Il était attiré par lui parce qu'il était lui. Mais il savait bien qu'il courait après une chimère. Qui serait intéressé par quelqu'un d'aussi étrange, quelqu'un qui n'était pas... humain. Le garçon pâle n'avait pas la même manière de penser qu'Aomine; il ne se considérait pas comme un être au-dessus des humains. Incompatible, très certainement. Mais ce n'était pas une question de pureté d'espèce ou ce genre de chose. Il se considérait tout simplement beaucoup trop répugnant pour espérer plaire à quiconque. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas été élevée dans cette culture si spéciale qui leur était propre...

"Tu... tu me fais peur." Finit par avouer Kagami, coupant ses pensées peu joyeuses. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire, et je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses. Tu as toujours l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais... je ne sais pas..."

Ne sachant comment continuer, l'adolescent rougeoyant ferma sa bouche. En bon chemin, il s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas de bonne manière de s'exprimer et laissant son camarade encore plus désabusé. Il devait se sentir un peu agacé aussi. Il s'est déjà montré sous des jours bien pire, il n'allait que rouvrir d'anciennes blessures en continuant sur cette voie. Au fond, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire au bleuté, mais il ne trouvait pas d'autres moyens de mettre des mots sur ses ressentiments. Sans doute y était-il allé trop fort car croyant avoir compris le message, Kuroko se redressa dans l'optique claire de le laisser. Kagami fit alors la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Quelque chose boucha la vue du plus petit des deux, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans son geste.

C'était un sac en plastique. Tournant sa tête, le jeune homme aux yeux ronds les porta sur son homologue d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier se contenta de lui tendre le sac, lui ordonnant silencieusement de le prendre. Confus, Tetsuya s'en empara pour regarder à l'intérieur. Cela n'augmenta que plus son trouble. Il s'agissait d'un sandwich spécial mis en vente dans la cafétéria du lycée. Aux tranches de porc ibériques et très rare, il était souvent épuisé dû à sa popularité. Taïga ne l'avait quand même pas acheté? Lui? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer. Mais la nourriture était en face de lui. Devait-il prendre ou refuser ce met aussi estimable? Non, il sentait que là n'était pas le problème.

"C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim."

Il lui rendit alors son bien et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait embarrassé. Et étrange. Non, tout avait été étrange dans cet échange, et même si ça n'avait pas fini de manière terrible, il se sentait tout aussi mouvementé que pendant ses chaleurs. Son coeur battait vite. Il transpirait. Et une irrésistible envie de le toucher se faisait ressentir. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Il finissait par perdre la raison, peu importe l'état de son corps.

Kuroko descendit les escaliers, tiraillé par des émotions indescriptibles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps passait à une lenteur presque étrange dans ce lycée.

Tout du moins, c'est ce dont avait l'impression Kuroko lorsqu'il regarda d'un oeil vide la cour extérieure à travers la fenêtre plutôt que se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait remarquer son manque d'attention, car il faudrait déjà qu'il le remarque tout court. Il aimait autant qu'il détestait la discrétion de son existence aux yeux d'autrui, et il n'était jamais sûr de la manière dont il devait se sentir à chaque fois qu'il découvrait que disparu ou non, personne ne le remarquerait. Tout du moins pas tout de suite. Quelque part, c'était un peu effrayant de se dire qu'un fois mort, les gens auraient vite fait de l'oublier. Le jeune homme transparent le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amer à cette idée.

Ses yeux turquoise remontèrent vers le toit des maisons et des immeubles masquant l'horizon. Il était assez surpris de voir le tournant radical que ses mornes pensées avaient pris. Eh bien, son humeur n'était pas vraiment à son meilleur niveau en ce moment, même si son état de santé était redevenu tout à fait normal. Mais il était déprimé. Et inquiet aussi. Depuis un moment, il avait la sensation que toutes les personnes autour de lui qui lui étaient chères s'éloignaient dans un brouillard sombre. Depuis un moment, il n'arrivait plus à établir le contact avec qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, Kuroko n'était pas très doué pour faire le premier pas, mais là, la situation était tellement confuse qu'il était prêt à faire cet effort. Parce que cette fois, cela semblait vraiment sérieux et grave.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Kise n'était pas revenu en cours.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était un jour avant le week-end et tout le monde s'était attendu à le voir revenir lundi. Aucune tête blonde ne se manifesta avec son sourire habituel. Cela continua mardi, et mercredi, soit aujourd'hui. Les élèves commençaient à se poser des questions, d'autant plus que les professeurs ne semblaient pas être au courant puisqu'ils demandèrent à la classe des nouvelles du jeune homme. Personne ne fut en mesure de donner de réponse, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'envoyer des mails et d'appeler le concerné. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir donner suite de l'autre côté du fil. Finalement, le vent de panique fut calmé par un professeur qui annonça avoir finalement eu l'absent au téléphone. Tout le monde doutait de la véracité de cette affirmation, mais personne n'eut le courage de la remettre en question officiellement.

Si au départ, la fierté et la gêne l'empêchèrent d'agir, Tetsuya finit finalement par tenter lui-même de contacter son camarade en espérant apporter une véritable preuve que ce dernier allait bien -tout du moins assez bien pour répondre à un appel-. Mais comme tous les autres, ce fut silence radio. Et maintenant, comme tous les autres, il pouvait simplement attendre que cet abruti daigne arrêter de faire le mort et se présenter demain, voir cet après-midi, afin de recevoir les réprimandes qu'il méritait pour laisser les gens comme ça sans nouvelles. Oui, il l'espérait vraiment. Le jeune homme bleuté ne l'avouerait jamais pour tout l'or du monde, mais au fond, il aimait beaucoup Kise, et il était vraiment inquiet pour lui.

En fait, il l'était d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait tenté de découvrir de son côté les raisons cachées à cette absence.

Bien sûre, la première raison avancée était sa maladie. Classique. Facile. Et rassurante, d'une certaine manière. Puisque c'était quelque chose que le blondinet connaissait plus ou moins, il s'en remettra vite. C'était la philosophie générale que la majorité avait préféré adopter sans imaginer plus loin si cette maladie justement s'était aggravée au point de rendre Kise très mal. Bien sûr que non. Personne n'assumerait un scénario pareil. Et encore moins qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur, tout seul ou à cause d'un tier. Lorsque Kuroko, après avoir réussi à rappeler sa présence, évoquait l'idée auprès d'eux, ils la rejetaient violemment avec des arguments tels que "C'est Kise, il ira forcément bien!" , "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, il n'est pas fragile comme toi" et ce genre de chose.

Le lycéen aux yeux clairs avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur ces paroles aveugles qui évoquaient en lui plus de peine que de colère.

Il n'était peut-être pas le seul que le monde oublierait facilement si jamais il décédait.

Cependant, loin de se décourager, il avait continué son enquête de manière un peu plus poussée en évitant prudemment les personnes très susceptibles sur le sujet. Hors de question de parler à Midorima-kun, qui de toute façon semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un rien qu'à sa tête, ou peut-être tomber à son tour sous le coup de la faucheuse, au choix. Takao-Kun fut également rapidement exclu, aussi remplis d'allégresse que son camarade avec qui d'ailleurs il apparaissait de moins en moins. Évidemment, Kagami-kun était exclu de la liste qui ne savait rien, et s'il savait quelque chose, Kuroko n'aura jamais le courage de l'aborder. Après, il restait bien sûr toutes les personnes qui fréquentaient Kise de près ou de loin, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils en savaient encore moins que lui.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne que le jeune homme transparent soupçonnait déjà depuis le premier jour qu'il n'avait pas vu son camarade en cours. Il n'avait pas voulu sauter aux conclusions trop vite, c'est pourquoi il avait pris le temps au départ de se renseigner ailleurs mais maintenant qu'il avait épuisé toutes ces pistes, celle-ci se dessinait en face de lui plus accessible que jamais. Mais c'était dur d'y mettre un premier pas. Cela impliquait beaucoup de choses qui lui faisaient un peu peur. S'engager dans ce chemin voulait dire qu'il s'engageait à enlever le voile devant ses yeux et s'exposer peut-être à des choses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu savoir. C'était cher payé, en effet.

Mais puisque c'était Kise, il avait décidé de le faire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kuroko était allé voir Aomine hier pendant la pause déjeuner, posté devant sa salle de classe pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer. _

_Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour garder sa position, en particulier lorsque Midorima sortit suivi de peu par Takao. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti autant détesté. Mais il avait tenu bon, et put intercepter son partenaire de basket afin de lui demander une discussion. Pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais cru que l'adolescent mâté accepte aussi facilement étant donné le contrat tacite entre eux. Même s'il avait l'impression qu'en ce moment, ils le rompaient assez souvent, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Tout le long de leur marche vers un endroit isolé et désert, Tetsuya avait eu l'impression de mener un assassin vers le purgatoire. Cela avait été extrêmement désagréable._

_En arrivant dans une petite pièce servant de débarras, aucun des deux n'avait voulu se mettre à l'aise, encore moins manger. Alors comprenant ce qu'il attendait, le bleuté lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes._

_"Aomine-kun, Kise ne vient plus en cours depuis quelques jours." _

_"Je sais." Lui avait répondu Daiki d'un ton étrangement lourd, comme s'il portait un énorme fardeau._

_"Est-ce que... tu aurais une idée de la raison?" _

_"..."_

_Le plus grand des deux n'avait rien répondu et sa tête s'était tournée machinalement sur le côté en signe de fuite. Ce silence à lui seul suffisait comme aveux pour Tetsuya. Lui qui d'habitude était si fier, si arrogant, le voilà qu'il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'avait soupçonné depuis quelque temps pour être honnête. La manière dont Aomine regardait Kise sans oser toutefois l'approcher, comme s'il taisait en lui une envie hurlante. Il s'était retenu, encore et encore, pour accumuler d'autant plus de frustration et de désir en lui. Son self-contrôle, aussi puissant soit-il, ne disposait pas d'une quantité illimitée. Kuroko avait toujours eut peur qu'un jour, ce trop-plein n'explose d'un coup et de la pire façon qui soit._

_Il détestait quand ses intuitions s'avéraient vraies._

_"Aomine-kun... qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" Avait-il demandé d'une voix presque accablante._

_"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Tetsu. C'était moi ou Midorima, alors autant que ce soit moi."_

_Kuroko avait dû user de toute sa patience pour ne pas exploser de colère face au ton nonchalant d'Aomine comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de banal alors que visiblement, il avait plus ou moins confirmé les doutes de son vis-à-vis. Il ne s'énervait pourtant pas pour rien, mais là... c'était terrible tout de même. Considérer Kise de cette manière, alors qu'il devait très certainement en souffrir, c'était tellement odieux, tellement cruel! Jusqu'à présent, le garçon pâle s'était toujours plus ou moins imaginé que le maté éprouvait une attirance envers le blond qu'il réfreignait pour des raisons d'orgueil et à cause de sa nature, mais désormais, il en doutait, surtout en voyant son attitude par rapport aux humains._

_Kise-kun n'était donc qu'un passe-temps qu'il devait vite mettre de côté?_

_"Aomine-kun, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu n'as vraiment donc aucun amour-propre? Tu... tu t'es rabaissé au même état qu'un animal, et tu te prétends supérieur aux humains?" _

_"Ferme-la..." _

_"Tu es bien avancé maintenant! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu es allé, mais peu importe ce que tu as faits, tu as conscience à quel point c'est grave!" _

_"Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Tetsu..." _

_"Non! Tu m'as reproché mes sentiments alors que toi, tu insultes les tiens... et les siens! Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en arriver là, et tu le sais! Tu t'es condamné toi-même! Et si jamais il s'en sort, jamais il ne voudra de toi. Et il aura bien raison!" _

_"MAIS FERME-LA!"_

_La douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son semblable l'avait attrapé par le col et plaqué contre le mur ne fut rien comparé à la peur qui l'avait envahi. Il avait visiblement touché un point extrêmement sensible chez Aomine, et cela n'avait bien évidemment pas plus à ce dernier. Il crut bien pendant un moment que le point resté en l'air allait finir par s'abattre sur son visage. Le basketteur avait tremblé pendant un laps de temps hésitant à laisser sa colère agir à sa place ou bien retenir la pulsion violente qui montait en lui. Kuroko n'avait pas baissé les yeux tout le long de son dilemme, car il avait voulu lui faire comprendre que même sous cette menace, il ne regrettait pas ses mots. Parce qu'ils étaient vrais._

_Finalement, Daiki avait enfin daigné relâcher son camarade, mais la fureur se lisait clairement dans ses yeux bleus marines._

_"De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, Tetsu. Cela ne sert à rien que tu viennes me le reprocher maintenant, alors arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... s'il te plaît." _

_"Aomine-kun?" _

_"Quoi que je fasse de toute façon... il était aussi condamné que moi... je n'avais pas le choix..."_

_Le dernier mot mis en lumière le ton plaignant de son partenaire, et Kuroko comprit alors qu'il l'avait peut-être jugé un peu trop vite sur la base de ses simples déclarations. Même lui, qui fréquentait Aomine depuis quelque temps, avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, que ce soit envers Kise ou même en général. Mais c'est vrai que le jeune homme aux cheveux nuit portait une lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules, peut-être plus lourde encore que tous ses congénères. Peut-être que cela pesait sur ses véritables sentiments, et qu'au fond, il était juste confus. Mais quand bien même... cela ne l'excusait pas aux yeux de Tetsuya, même s'il était mal placé pour le juger._

_Daiki, qui jusque-là ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux, avait plongé ses pupilles bleu roi dans les siennes glacées, empreintes d'une gravité qui lui avait un moment craint le pire._

_"Tetsu... je ne t'ai pas tout dit... je n'avais pas envie de t'en faire part mais... là, je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Puisque tu es là... autant en profiter pour tout t'expliquer." _

_"Comment ça?" _

_"Il vaut mieux que tu t'assoies, parce que ça risque de te faire un choc."_

_Cette fois, il avait vraiment redouté le pire. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'en avaient pas directement parlé, mais quand son partenaire prenait ce ton, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il allait les aborder. Et ce n'était très certainement pas par hasard qu'il mettait le sujet sur le tapis, mais bel et bien parce qu'il y avait une continuité. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Kuroko ne pouvait pas se voiler la face indéfiniment. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours pensé que la raison de la confusion d'Aomine vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers Kise était la nature humaine de ce dernier. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, vu les indices semés sous son nez, mais il avait voulu croire qu'il était le seul à porter ce terrible poids et que son ami resterait à l'écart de tout ça._

_La suite de la conversation avait achevé de détruire ses illusions._

_"Cela ne concerne pas uniquement Kise..."_

_"... je t'écoute." Lui avait répondu Tetsuya d'un ton résigné._

_Elle ne dura pas longtemps, mais en effet, la conversation l'avait tellement chamboulé que Daiki dû le supporter pour marcher jusqu'à sa classe, car ses jambes n'avaient plus répondu à partir d'un certain moment des révélations._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Il n'avait pas accepté cela d'un coup bien sûr, et avait même traité son camarade de menteur lorsqu'il eut fini.

Mais en rentrant chez lui et en y repensant à tête reposée, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Oh, comme il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas pourtant! Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours imaginé que la fatalité ne le concernait que lui mais maintenant... Maintenant il comprenait qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa chute. Des personnes qu'il avait pensées à l'abri menaçaient de tomber elles aussi sous la cruauté du destin. Et même si c'était horrible de penser cela, il en était rassuré quelque part. Rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Rassuré de comprendre pourquoi ces sentiments avaient naquit en lui. Tout d'un coup, sa déchéance lui parut moins amère alors que l'immoralité de ses pensées le culpabilisaient.

Parallèlement, cela lui donna la sensation d'avoir de nouvelles responsabilités vis-à-vis de ces personnes. Maintenant qu'il savait pour eux, maintenant qu'il comprenait, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être égoïste comme avant, quand bien même il le voudrait. Un nouveau lien était tissé, et son fardeau n'en était que plus lourd. Kuroko comprenait mieux la position qu'Aomine du occuper jusque-là. Très certainement, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Et c'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait apparemment craqué. Mais pas l'unique. Il était clair que ce qui était arrivé l'avait autant dépassé que son camarade. Ce fut une erreur. Une erreur incontrôlable et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient que faire face aux conséquences du manque de retenue du plus grand.

Aujourd'hui, Kise n'était toujours pas là, il comprenait pourquoi et il espérait simplement qu'il s'en sorte indemne, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.


	15. Fragment 15: Aliénation précoce

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Hey les gens, me voici avec un chapitre qui est venue rapidement donc, vous vous en doutez, une scène que j'ai aimé écrire. Un seul point de vue tout le long du chapitre, je m'excuse si vous vouliez de l'action car on va tomber dans du psychologique. Mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez l'ambiance. Je vous conseille néanmoins de ne pas manger pendant que vous êtes en train de lire (enfin bon, d'une manière générale, je vous déconseillerais de manger en lisant la fic en entière). Bref, voilà, juste un mot pour remercier ceux qui m'écrivent une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive vraiment pour écrire. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture o/

_[Sweet Pool OST - Chills 2 ]_

* * *

_Une semaine plus tôt._

Kise était allongé dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, la tête penchée en arrière, les bras pendant et le reste de son corps inerte. Les fenêtres et portes étaient closes, les volets tirés au maximum, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre où les rares lumières présentes luttaient contre l'obscurité. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était l'après-midi ou le matin. Ses yeux ambre vitreux regardaient dans le vide, en face de lui, comme s'ils fixaient un point invisible. En fait, ils n'avaient aucune cible. Son regard, comme son esprit, était totalement vide. Toute surprise ou humeur était hors de lui, à se demander un instant s'il avait perdu toutes ses émotions d'un seul coup.

Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il ne voulait aller nul part. Grâce au week-end, il n'avait pas eu besoin de quitter son appartement depuis qu'il était revenu dans ce dernier. Tant mieux. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Aomine, il ne s'était pas senti assez fort, ni mentalement, ni physiquement, d'aller affronter le monde extérieur. Tous ces gens, il n'avait plus envie de les côtoyer. Il était mieux ici. En retrait de la société. En retrait de tout. Bien sûr, ses jours de repos n'allaient pas durer éternellement, mais il s'en moquait. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance à ses yeux maintenant.

Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient tous l'oublier et le laisser dépérir en paix.

Des rêves superficiels éraient dans son esprits, perdus entre sa mémoire et sa conscience. Ryouta dormait d'un sommeil fragile, puis se réveillait difficilement pour se rendormir ensuite sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à son prochain réveil. Et la boucle se répétait inlassablement un nombre incalculable de fois. Indépendamment de son cycle naturel de sommeil ou du temps qui se déroulait. Au bout d'un moment, le blondinet finissait par ne plus savoir s'il était toujours flottant dans ses songes ou revenu à la réalité. Seul le son de la pluie extérieur envahissant son logement silencieux lui donnait un point de référence. Il restait cependant incapable de dire combien de temps il avait dormi, et combien de temps il était resté éveillé.

Son corps était léthargique et fiévreux. Peut-être avait-il attrapé froid. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, en revenant trempé dans son appartement, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher, ni même de se changer. L'adolescent s'était allongé dans son lit pour dormir et tenter d'oublier dans les limbes de l'inconscient ce qui lui était arrivé. Malheureusement pour lui, son corps eut vite fait de le lui rappeler. À son premier réveil, il lui était resté encore suffisamment de force pour se lever et se déshabiller devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Son visage blanc creusé par des cernes ne fut rien par rapport à l'état de son corps; son cou portait des marques de strangulation de Midorima. Et le reste de son torse comportait des points violets, rouges comme suçons et des traces de morsures de la part d'Aomine.

Se voir dans cet état lui fit réaliser entièrement le choc de ce qui s'était passé, et Kise s'était alors effondré en larmes.

Après cela, il eut le courage de retourner dans la grande pièce et se rallonger sur le canapé-lit. Et depuis, il n'en avait plus bougé. Pourtant à cet instant, le jeune homme blond trouva le courage de se redresser afin de s'asseoir, ses bras autour de ses genoux, recroquevillés sur son torse. Même en bougeant aussi finement, cela lui donnait des secousses de douleur. Ses pupilles fixèrent vaguement le téléphone portable qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet en rentrant. Cela lui rappelait qu'il avait oublié de répondre à l'heureuse annonce de son oncle. Eh bien, il était sûrement un peu trop tard, mais il se pencha et attrapa le téléphone pour ouvrir la fenêtre "Répondre". Il appuya sur les différents boutons symbolisant les caractères.

_"Désolé pour le retard. Mes sincères félicitations, j'ai hâte de voir l'enfant."_

Les messages écrits étaient vraiment utiles lorsqu'il voulait faire passer un message quelconque en cachant ses réels sentiments. Puisque personne ne pouvait voir son visage à travers l'écran, personne ne pouvait dire ce qui se dissimulait derrière ces mots en apparence neutres. Il aurait pu être en train de pleurer, sourire ou penser exactement l'inverse de ce qui était écrit, les lettres sur format numérique ne rapporteraient rien de tout cela. Tant mieux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'adolescent aux yeux miel préférait communiquer exclusivement par mail. Son jeu d'acteur était bon jusqu'à un certain point, et en ce moment, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas testée récemment, il doutait que sa voix paraisse totalement normale à quiconque l'entendrait.

Bien sûr, il se doutait que son oncle n'en resterait pas là et lui enverrait d'autres messages pour l'inviter à venir visiter sa tante à la maternité, mais il estimait qu'il en avait déjà fait suffisamment comme ça. Il lui avait répondu, il l'avait félicité, il avait fait le minimal civilisé. Pour le reste... Il verrait plus tard. Pour être franc, il n'était pas tant pressé que ça de les revoir, que ce soit eux, ou leurs enfants. Mais il était obligé, comme toujours. Comme contrepartie d'avoir fait partie de leur vie pendant toutes ces années, il se devait d'être témoin de leurs plus grands moments, quand bien même ça ne le concernait plus. Après avoir envoyé le message, Kise replaça le téléphone sur la table en mode vibreur.

Le blondinet eut une grimace sous le geste.

Même en bougeant au minimum ses muscles, il pouvait sentir une douleur profonde à l'intérieur de son corps. Chaque fois qu'elle palpitait, il sentait une insupportable sensation d'humiliation jaillir en lui et brûler tel un feu qui ne voudrait jamais s'éteindre. Ses membres le faisaient souffrir, sa peau était mutilée, il avait énormément de peine à bouger et pourtant, c'est dans son coeur qu'il se sentait le plus blessé. Le temps fera sûrement son oeuvre pour le rétablir ses blessures physiques, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour ses sentiments. Ce qui lui était arrivé, rien ne pourra l'en guérir. On l'avait violenté jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et écrasé sa fierté, son estime de soi et son amour-propre pour ne rien en laisser.

Il était déjà vide. Tout était gâché.

Doucement, il se remit en position allongée, sa tête contre l'oreiller puis ferma ses yeux ambre afin d'apaiser ce tourment. Cela ne lui servait à rien désormais de remuer son malheur, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il devait simplement faire avec. Avec ce dégoût de lui-même et cette sensation oppressante qu'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important. Ne pensant à rien, il écouta silencieusement le son de sa propre respiration, calme et régulière. La ventilation de l'aquarium, les battements de la pluie contre ses volets clos, la circulation de son sang dans ses veines. Tous ces sons se faisaient échos dans un orchestre harmonieux et agréable. Son ouïe s'évanouit dans cette symphonie en même temps que sa conscience.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, Ryouta abandonna son corps dans cette tendre obscurité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Encore une fois, il semblerait qu'il se soit endormis sans s'en rendre compte. Kise eut du mal à rouvrir ses paupières, laissant sa vue tomber sur les murs blancs de sa pièce intime. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, incapable de les mettre au clair. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore assoupi et sous le coup de la somnolence, il eut énormément de mal à se rendre compte qu'il venait de se réveiller. Une partie de son esprit dérivait encore dans des songes anonymes et ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter. Il ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de rappeler à sa conscience qu'il était de retour à la réalité. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le réaliser totalement.

Hébété pendant un moment, le blondinet sentit entre ses pensées paresseuses une douleur violente dans son ventre. C'était différent de la douleur sourde qui l'occupait ces derniers temps, due aux nausées et aux récentes agressions qu'il du subir. C'était la douleur habituelle qui survenait dans son abdomen. Celle qui lui donnait l'impression que ses organes internes ne voulaient plus rester enfermés et tentaient de sortir de son corps par n'importe quel moyen, quitte à lui broyer l'intérieur. Ryouta retint un gémissement à la sensation terrible qui transperçait son estomac. Cependant, cette crispation de ses intestins eut pour effet de lui rappeler définitivement qu'il avait fini de rêver.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Combien il y en aurait aujourd'hui?

"Argh!"

Son visage se tordit lorsqu'il résista à la pression soudaine due à un corps étranger. Son calvaire se fit de plus en plus vif alors que ses organes internes continuaient de se contracter de l'intérieur. Le lycéen se retourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre, cherchant une position qui le ferait moins souffrir, même s'il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher cela, ni pour atténuer la douleur. Il se tint le ventre en signe de désespoir, espérant vite en finir avec ce calvaire insupportable. Son postérieur était inondé d'une chaleur fiévreuse qui le fit se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise et puis...

Quelque chose sortait.

Non, quelque chose glissait. Lentement, Kise pouvait la sentir s'extraire de son corps accompagnée d'un liquide brûlant avec un sentiment de honte intense. Peut-être qu'il était en train de donner naissance à quelque chose. Le jeune homme se souvint alors du message de son oncle et s'en rendre compte dans un moment pareil le rendit extrêmement amer. Comme si mettre au monde un bébé avait un quelconque rapport avec l'horreur qu'il éjectait douloureusement malgré lui. Un enfant était généralement issu d'une union amoureuse et totalement normale entre un homme et une femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de normal dans ce qu'il faisait? Absolument rien. C'était juste une abomination son nom.

Quelque chose tomba au sol avec un bruit d'éclaboussures.

"..."

Graduellement, la sensation torturante dans son ventre se calma et il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement alors que ses membres se détendaient enfin.

La scène qu'il a vécue quelque temps dans les toilettes des garçons lui revint mollement en tête, non plus comme un souvenir affreux mais désormais comme un point de comparaison avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Ce petit lambeau de chair qui tombait d'entre ses jambes pour flotter au milieu d'une étendue rouge sang. La canicule qui avait oppressé son corps, sa tête qui perdait tout sens commun, ses tripes qui semblaient vouloir transpercer sa peau, cette envie de vomir omniprésente, ce rejet qu'il avait de sa propre personne, l'odeur du fer mélangée à une autre senteur beaucoup plus lourde, sa détresse muette.

Après ce qui s'est passé avec Aomine, il avait répété ce phénomène encore et encore une fois rentré chez lui. Cela arrivait sans prévenir, régulièrement sans toutefois de moment fixe, le prenant toujours par surprise sans lui laisser le temps de s'y accoutumer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait de toute façon s'y faire un jour, peu importe comment il abordait ça. Il y goûtait à chaque fois qu'il se laissait happer par ce sommeil peu profond, gagnant un peu plus sa conscience. Cercle vicieux, car plus cette chose se répétait, plus il était fatigué, et plus il s'endormait facilement, finissant par se réveiller pour de nouveau subir ça. Il avait juste l'impression que ça ne finira jamais.

Peut-être était-il condamné à rester enfermé dans cette pièce pour créer ces horreurs jusqu'à épuisement.

Pourtant, son esprit avait déjà passé un cap. Bien qu'absolument dégoûté par ce terrible phénomène, aussi répugnant que monstrueux, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de se rebeller. Oh, bien sûr, la première fois que cela lui était arrivé, il en avait vomi d'horreur sur son propre plancher. Cela l'avait tellement exténué qu'il s'endormit tout de suite après, ne le laissant pas réaliser totalement ce qui lui arrivait. La deuxième fois, il en eut la nausée, mais aussi les larmes, ne voulant pas croire que ce ne fut pas un cauchemar, mais qu'en plus, ça se répétait. La troisième fois, la rage et la colère l'avaient mené à accentuer la blessure sur sa main en frappant contre le mur. La quatrième fois, Ryouta comprit enfin que toutes ses réactions ne servaient à rien, à part le faire souffrir davantage et cessa alors de lutter.

La fatigue et la déprime aidant, il finit par ne plus avoir la foi de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors il laissait simplement ces choses sortir passivement de son corps et envahir son espace intime après l'avoir souillé et blessé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Après tout, cela s'harmonisait bien avec son estime de soi personnelle. Il était sans espoir. Il était répugnant. Ce corps qui continuait de commettre cette hérésie sans se soucier de ce qu'il désirait, il ne lui appartenait plus. On le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Midorima, Aomine... toutes ces personnes s'en étaient pris à lui et l'avaient malmené comme bon leur semblait. Et maintenant, ces saletés aussi lui faisaient sentir que cette enveloppe charnelle n'était plus sienne.

Exténué, il médita un moment après s'être redressé pour appuyer son dos contre le mur de la pièce.

À ce stade-là, il était encore propre, ainsi que tout le mobilier en hauteur. Mais qui sait jusqu'à quand ça durera.

_"Tu n'es pas humain!"_

Ces mots de Midorima s'agrippaient désormais à son esprit avec des griffes acérées. Peut-être que c'était vrai. Peut-être que c'était lui qui ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. Jusqu'à présent, Kise avait toujours voulu laisser place aux doutes pour se laisser l'espoir que même s'il était en train de s'enfoncer dans la déchéance, il y aurait toujours moyen de revenir en arrière. Il s'était accroché à la perspective qu'en agissant normalement, en faisant des efforts pour s'intégrer et cacher les défauts qui le trahiraient, il pourrait caresser l'idée de vivre normalement. Alors oui, au départ, il n'y avait cru que partiellement, malgré toutes les preuves qui lui étaient données.

Mais désormais, ce n'était plus envisageable.

Regardant la lampe bleue fluorescente qui peignait l'eau cristalline de l'aquarium, le blondinet plissa les yeux. Les poissons multicolores à l'intérieur nageaient dans une illusion de liberté, tournant de temps à autre sans réelle direction, sinon juste faire passer le temps. Ils étaient magnifiques, comme toujours. Leur ballet aquatique gracieux se moquait bien de l'enfer qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ils ne voyaient rien. Ils n'avaient conscience de rien. Et ils étaient heureux comme ça. Enfermés dans leur univers artificiel, et pourtant tellement enviable. Même s'ils étaient insignifiants et ne servaient que de décoration.

Lorsqu'il compara leur beauté à sa laideur répugnante, le lycéen se sentit happé dans un désespoir sans fond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kise flottait dans un monde où réalité et rêve étaient mélangés. La frontière devenait de plus en plus floue, et il la laissait s'effacer sans s'en rendre compte. Est-ce que le rouge devant ses yeux était un de ses nombreux cauchemars, est-ce que la douleur dans son ventre était purement oeuvre de son esprit, est-ce que cette sensation d'étouffer n'existait-elle que dans sa tête? Ou alors devait-il se rendre à l'évidence que l'horreur n'existait plus uniquement dans l'imaginaire, mais qu'elle était bel et bien venu le poursuivre dans le monde réel? Au fond, il s'en fichait maintenant. Que ce soit vrai ou non, son état était désormais le même. Alors... autant dormir.

Il voulait dormir maintenant. Mais ses sens étaient éveillés. Il se sentait dans un état de somnolence lent très inconfortable. Il n'était plus endormi, mais pas encore totalement réveillé. Il était à demi conscient d'être revenu de ses songes, mais en même temps, son corps lui paraissait peser une tone. Impossible de bouger quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme blond savait quand y mettant l'effort nécessaire, il pourrait très certainement sortir de cette situation intermédiaire, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il savait bien que c'était idiot de l'espérer juste après son éveil, mais il voulait vraiment retomber dans les vagues du sommeil. C'était peine perdue.

Ces symptômes, encore.

"Hmmh..."

Il savait ce qui les causait. Alors il ouvrit les yeux pour observer son environnement sans avoir toutefois l'envie de bouger.

Dans la pièce sombre, les petites choses vivantes se tortillaient au sol dans une mare de sang. Pour le moment , aucune d'entre elle n'eut encore l'idée de tenter d'escalader ses meubles. D'ailleurs, la flaque carmin étant elle-même dans un périmètre limité, Kise n'avait vu aucun de ces morceaux de chair quitter la pièce principale pour s'aventurer ailleurs. Elles se contentaient de tourner en rond par terre, en se tortillant comme des vers de terre sans but précis. Ces choses qui naissaient sans cesse. Le son de ces limaces rouge rampant au sol se mulpliait dans un bruit humide et profond, se mélangeant aux éclaboussures du liquide pourpre. Le blondinet avait d'abord eu du mal à croire que tout cela soit sorti de lui.

Mais désormais, à ce stade de son état psychologique, Kise y réagissait déjà comme si c'était un fait parfaitement normal. Plus de terreur. Plus de dégoût. Plus de surprise. Plus de larmes. Non, rien de tout cela. Juste... une passive constatation. Et une fatalité sur sa propre personne. Il était fou. Il n'était pas humain. Il était désormais capable d'accepter ces idées absurdes sans aucune objection. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de prouver le contraire. Ses yeux vitreux n'avaient désormais plus aucun but. Même sa propre survie lui paraissait dérisoire. Son ventre criait famine, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'apaiser ce vide. C'était bien plus facile comme ça.

Recroquevillé sur le lit, Ryouta était allongé en position foetale.

Depuis combien de temps était-il comme cela? Une heure? Une journée? Une semaine? Un mois? Il n'en savait rien. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Rien dans son monde hermétique n'était là pour le lui indiquer, après tout. Le bruit humide de ces choses se tortillant assaillait sans fin ses oreilles, brisant le silence reposant qui habitait normalement son appartement. Elles ne voulaient pas le laisser se reposer, d'aucune manière. Combien il y en avait maintenant? Peut-être sortaient-elles même quand il dormait. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas comme si son corps attendait un quelconque signe d'approbation de sa part...

Plongé dans ses pensées, Kise se soutint d'un de ses bras pour se relever. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres gercées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela se révélait bien plus pénible qu'il l'aurait pensé. Son humeur et sa condition physique étaient dans leur pire état, mais après être resté inactif aussi longtemps, il sentait qu'il pourrait -et devait- bouger quand même un peu. Il avait beau se soupçonner de sortir ces choses pendant son sommeil, ce dernier lui offrait quand même un peu de repos malgré tout. Au moins, il ne se sentait pas plus fatigué en sortant d'une de ses siestes, même s'il ne se sentait non plus guère mieux.

Assis sur son lit, le blondinet leva son regard vers le plafond, refusant de voir ce qui se passait à ses pieds d'aussi près.

Il imaginait que ces limaces de chair s'étaient multipliées et propagées au sol bien plus que la dernière fois qu'il eut vérifiée. Il avait déjà en tête l'image de son plancher assaillit de tant de ces micro-monstres qui donnaient l'impression de se reproduire comme des cafards. Toutes entassées les unes sur les autres tant il n'y aurait plus de place pour toutes, les forçant alors à coloniser des espaces en hauteur. Peut-être même que certaines d'entre elles s'étaient étendues au-delà de son salon pour aller dans d'autres pièces. Oui, dans sa tête, elles étaient forcément des dizaines à empoisonner son espace vitale. Mais en réalité, il n'y en avait qu'une douzaine au sol et au bord de son lit.

Kise se leva pour marcher lentement jusqu'au centre de la pièce à travers la marée de sang et ses étranges habitants. Chacun de ses pas ne lui donnait pas vraiment la sensation d'être sur un sol dur mais plutôt un doux nuage et il sentit le contrecoup de son entêtement à ne vouloir rien faire ces derniers temps. Ses membres encore engourdis par sa paresse et la fatigue, il eut du mal à garder une démarche stable et du se rattraper plusieurs fois à un de ses meubles afin de ne pas trébucher. Cela ne lui aurait pas vraiment plus. Après avoir fait quelques tours, il réussit à trouver la bonne démarche. L'adolescent blond n'aurait pas cru qu'il vivrait un jour ce genre d'expérience.

Une chose visqueuse lui chatouilla les orteils, le forçant à regarder enfin les objets de sa déchéance.

Pliant les genoux, il se pencha en entourant ses jambes de ses bras et observa d'un oeil désabusé et totalement absous de tout jugement.

Ces morceaux de chair avaient la taille d'un poing à tout casser, mais certains étaient étrangement plus petits que d'autres, de même que certains bougeaient plus vite que d'autres. Leur texture avait vraiment l'air molle et gluante, un peu comme des viscères doués de mouvement. Le jeune homme put constater malgré la pénombre que la plupart étaient d'un rouge profond, noires dans leurs parties les plus obscures, mais d'autres devenaient rouges vif, voire rose. Leur surface enveloppée dans une étrange couche humide s'apparentant à du mucus tremblait de temps à autre quand leurs vaisseaux sanguins -ou ce qu'il supposait l'être- se mettait à pulser à l'intérieur de l'organisme.

Certaines choses au contraire avait une apparence plutôt sèche, comme l'écorce d'un arbre, et il s'agissait surtout de celles qui avaient une teinte beaucoup plus claire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça avait commencé à ce moment-là. Quand il avait commencé à entendre ces sons de feuille flétrie imprégnant sa chambre. Quand il en toucha une du bout des doigts, elle lui donnait en effet la sensation de boisure qui aurait pourri. Ou plutôt séché. Sa peau en ressortait blanche de toute substance humide. Celles qui étaient sèches ne bougeaient plus. Comparées aux autres qui continuaient de se tortiller dans la flaque rouge, celles-ci étaient mortes.

Mais dire qu'elles sont mortes implique d'accepter le fait qu'elles eussent été vivantes.

Alors... c'était des choses vivantes? Puisqu'elles sortaient de son corps, elles étaient une partie de lui d'une certaine manière. Les choses que son corps évacuait étaient vivantes. Ces choses qui faisaient partie de lui étaient vivantes. À part envisager le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui habitait dans son corps comme un parasite et qui émettait ces morceaux de chair, Kise ne pouvait pas comprendre cette histoire. C'était... beaucoup trop surréaliste. Imaginer uniquement qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, cela expliquerait alors bien des choses...

Était-ce réel? Ou une illusion?

Ryouta s'étonnait lui-même de se poser encore cette question rhétorique, mais il fallait croire qu'une partie de son cerveau voulant préserver ce qui lui restait de raison. Au fond, il voulait encore s'imaginer que cet enfer n'avait lieu que dans son esprit malade. Il attrapa une des limaces sanglante qui tremblait entre ses doigts osseux afin de mieux l'observer. Il y a encore quelque temps, le simple fait de s'en approcher lui aurait donné envie de vomir et de s'en éloigner, mais après avoir cohabité pendant une certaine période, il ne ressentait plus rien. Comme son apparence laissait le supposer, celle-ci était tendre et humide. Étrange. Est-ce que les illusions du toucher existaient-elles?

Pendant qu'il la regardait, la pulsation de la petite membrane s'affaiblissait petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus bouger du tout. Après s'être vaguement débattue entre sa prise, le morceau de chair avait finalement cessé de lutter contre son destin. Il lui semblait même que sa chaleur, d'abord brûlante, diminuait désormais. Peut-être était-elle morte. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'avait saisie en dehors de la mare de sang. Ou peut-être était-elle déjà sur le point de mourir lorsqu'il l'avait saisi. L'adolescent n'en était pas sûr et n'avait de toute façon aucun moyen de vérifier son hypothèse désormais. Mais de toute façon, c'était une bonne chose.

Kise se releva pour prendre la direction de la cuisine sans lâcher l'organisme. Bien qu'elle soit morte, cette petite masse avait encore des couleurs vives et brillantes, et elle semblait vouloir recommencer à bouger à tout moment. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si elle feintait tout simplement pour qu'il la relâche. Même s'il admettait que ces choses étaient vivantes, il les imaginait cependant mal être doué d'intelligence. Elles s'apparentaient plus à des organes humains programmés pour une seule fonction sans savoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il relâcha la chose dans l'évier et ouvrit le robinet pour la faire disparaître.

Il revint ensuite dans la pièce principale qui lui servait de chambre et salon

Pendant un moment, un vain espoir de voir disparaître toutes ces masses sanglantes pendant son absence lui avait caressé l'esprit. Après tout, si elles étaient le produit d'une illusion de son esprit dérangé, alors peut-être qu'elles disparaîtraient s'il partait pour revenir. Peut-être que sa sortie aurait débloqué quelque chose dans ses yeux et le reste de ses sens pour qu'il puisse de nouveau revoir son appartement tel qu'il l'avait toujours perçu. Mais rien n'avait changé à son retour. Les limaces continuaient d'errer sans but sur le sol sanglant, luttant pour survivre contre leur agonie prochaine tandis que leur créateur se sentait sur le point de craquer sous le coup de la déception.

_**DING DONG**_

Ce petit bruit aigu et familier signifiant qu'on sonnait à la porte le sortit de sa torpeur démente.

Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il l'entendit. Quelqu'un était venu. Venu le voir. Qui? Qui sur cette planète viendrait jusque chez lui en sachant que pratiquement personne, même pas Kurokocchi, n'avait son adresse. Qui donc? Le facteur? Un voisin? Un vendeur de porte-à-porte? Les pulsions dans son torse s'accélérèrent et sa nuque devint brûlante. Tournant ses yeux ambre vers la source du dérangement, Kise eut du mal à réaliser que quelqu'un se tenait non loin de lui. Quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un d'humain. Il se sentait comme s'il venait soudainement et violemment d'être ramené à la réalité. Ses paumes de main étaient déjà moites, une tension montait clairement en lui; Quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte qui séparait son monde cauchemardesque de l'extérieur.

Il ne voulait pas répondre.

Il ne voulait voir personne.

Ne pas ouvrir était la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais... mais le dernier éclat de raison en lui guidait ses pas à travers le couloir sombre tandis que son coeur accélérait sa danse. Plus fort et plus proche. L'allée étroite était épargnée par les assauts sanglants, comme le corridor ultime entre les deux univers antagoniques. Personne sur le palier ne pourrait se douter de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son appartement. Et quand bien même, Ryouta ne laisserait personne pénétrer dans cet espace. Jamais. Même en temps normal. De toute façon, quelque soit la personne qui se tenait là-bas, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer la conversation. S'il y en aurait une. Il pourrait très bien juste regarder de qui il s'agissait pour fermer immédiatement.

Le blondinet posa sa main sur la poignée, tourna la clef et ouvrit lentement l'ultime séparation dans une brèche presque symbolique. Malgré le stress de faire face à quelqu'un après tout ce temps enfermé dans sa bulle, il était déterminé à ne pas laisser son visiteur la percer. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, l'identité de l'individu, ses motivations, il ne sera plus surpris. C'est ce qu'il avait décidé. Tout du moins, il avait tenté de s'en convaincre. Mais la force dans ses jambes le quitta d'un coup et il se sentit sur le point de s'effondrer sur place. Son corps tremblait tellement qu'il jurait entendre ses os claquer. Un soupir indescriptible sortit de sa bouche; un mélange d'ahurissement, d'effrois et d'outrage.

De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait Aomine.

Derrière lui, le paysage était obscurci par les nuages noirs et la pluie incessante. Alors que la fraîcheur humide frappa son visage décomposé, un immense sentiment de regret l'envahit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il réponde et vienne ouvrir? Il aurait dû rester se noyer dans ce monde sanglant qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu l'ignorer. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour lui de prétendre qu'il n'était pas là. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire au départ. Kise avait bien conscience de ne jamais prendre les bonnes décisions, mais en ce moment, il avait le sentiment de choisir les pires de sa vie. Une seule fois pourtant, aurait peut-être suffi.

Le blondinet mit toute sa force en serrant la poignée de porte et tenta immédiatement après s'être rétabli de la surprise de la refermer. Mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse replacer cette barrière close, le bout de la chaussure du lycéen bronzé l'en empêcha. Dans son état normal, Ryouta aurait sûrement grimacé en s'imaginant la douleur de l'impact, mais actuellement, aucun sentiment de compassion n'était en mesure d'émerger en lui. Pas pour ce type. Daiki profita de cette opportunité pour attraper le bord de la porte et se glisser dans l'ouverture, forçant l'occupant à reculer malgré lui.

"... dégage." Marmonna Kise en toisant Aomine d'un regard mauvais à travers ses mèches blondes. "Pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'ici? Dégage!"

Malgré l'agressivité claire de son ton, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus regarda le blond sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Sentant qu'il était condamné à faire face à ce silence, le plus jeune des deux ferma ses yeux ambre, la main toujours agrippé à la poignée dans une ferme intention de la refermer, peu importe s'il devait broyer le pied de son camarade pour cela.

"Fous le camp d'ici je te dis! Pourquoi t'es venu ici? Je ne veux pas te voir! Je te déteste! Alors... Alors dépêches-toi de dégager!"

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. La colère et la rancune parlaient pour lui et même si ça aurait pu se muer dans une envie de refaire le portrait à son visiteur, au fond, il voulait juste le voir partir. Ni plus, ni moins. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage d'Aomine. Il... Il a tellement pensé à lui pendant tout ce temps. À ce qu'il lui avait fait. À ce moment, même si ça avait été une expérience horrible, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, la haine et l'humiliation étaient accompagnée d'un arrière-goût de douceur amère. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché, son corps avait réagi purement de manière physique et quand bien même il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il détestait ça.

Cela le fit juste agoniser dans une misère insupportable.

Pendant un court moment, il eut un court mutisme des deux parties avec la pluie en bruit de fond. Kise s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir regarder son interlocuteur, la tête baissée. Cependant, il sentit que quelque chose bougeait légèrement, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux et se redresser pour vérifier que le maté ne prépare pas un sale coup. Il fut assez surpris de sa découverte; de multiples feuilles de papier lui étaient tendues à travers la porte entrouverte. C'était bien sûr Aomine qui les tenait, pas tout à fait de l'autre côté du palier, mais pas non plus à l'intérieur du logement. Il ne força cependant pas plus loin son accès.

"Je suis juste venue te les apporter." Déclara-t-il pour la première fois d'une voix basse.

En les regardant de plus près, il y avait des choses écrites dessus à la main, de manière plutôt propre et organisée. Il put déceler également quelques chiffres sous forme mathématique. Des cours et des devoirs, très certainement. Le blondinet réalisa alors que plusieurs jours étaient passés, sans doute le week-end, et qu'il avait été absent durant tout ce temps. Ce brusque retour à la temporalité lui rappela également que son téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner les premiers jours jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à court de batterie. Mais évidemment, il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Et pour être honnête, même avec cette piqûre de rappel, c'était toujours le cas.

"Akashi me l'a demandé." Expliqua vaguement le basané, comme justification.

Ryouta attrapa machinalement les feuilles volantes, le regard absent et désormais vidé de toute colère, remplacée par de l'ahurissement. Après avoir accompli cette tâche, Daiki lui tourna alors silencieusement le dos pour s'en aller sans rien dire de plus et disparut dans les escaliers. Sans le remercier, ni même le saluer, le jeune homme aux pupilles miels referma enfin la porte, libre de toute entrave, et resta debout devant cette dernière, hébété, regardant bêtement les feuilles manuscrites sans faire un seul pas vers la pièce principale. Pas encore. il n'était pas prêt. Même si l'obscurité ambiante entoura de nouveau son corps et que le son rampant et gargouillant recommença à resonner dans ses oreilles.

Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer durant ce laps de temps.

Aomine qui était venu lui apporter ses cours, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était parfaitement normal...

"Pfff... haha... hahahahaha!"

Soudain, un rire sortit, suivi par un autre, puis un autre. S'enchaînant, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

Incontrôlable.

Il continua de rire, comme possédé, incapable de se mesurer. N'importe qui le voyant ainsi aurait très certainement peur face à cette hilarité bien plus inquiétante qu'amusante. Son torse suivait en rythme saccadé son rire alors qu'il froissa les feuilles de papier dans ses mains sans précaution. Et il rit, encore. Tout seul. Face à l'absurdité de cette situation. Fous. Lui et Aomine étaient fous. Même si Akashi le lui avait demandé, pourquoi viendrait-il jusqu'ici pour les lui donner en main propre? Il aurait pu simplement refuser et dire qu'il avait d'autres obligations. Rien ne l'avait forcé à se déplacer, surtout en supposant que Kise n'habitait pas vraiment à côté du lycée.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi une telle chose? Était-il venu pour voir son visage? Son misérable visage décomposé lorsque ses yeux ambre se poseraient sur son agresseur? Pensait-il qu'il pourrait le narguer et se moquer de sa faiblesse? Lui rappeler qu'à un moment, le blondinet avait été sa chose, sa petite chose suppliante? Et peut-être même lui faire comprendre que son calvaire allait recommencer, maintenant qu'il venait le traquer jusque chez lui? Il voulait voir à quel point il l'avait brisé, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, et s'en délecter dans un sadisme qui lui irait bien? Non... Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas ça...

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahahah... hahaha... haha..."

Au fur et à mesure, son rire le fatigua et faiblit pour ne plus s'apparenter à de la démence mais presque à une envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur sa pathétique condition. À bout de souffle, son dos buta violemment contre l'entrée car il ne se sentait plus capable de rester debout suite au choc. Kise se laissa mollement glisser au sol jusqu'à s'asseoir. Il pouvait sentir la froideur du carrelage à travers le tissu de ses vêtements qui, étrangement, lui faisait du bien. Maintenant calmé, il se rendit compte que plus rien n'avait de sens désormais. Qu'il rêve ou non, c'était fini. Il avait touché définitivement le fond.

C'était lui le fou.

Il était répugnant.

Aomine l'était.

Tout l'était.

Tout était dégoûtant.

Avec un sourire tordu, il tourna la tête en direction du salon tel un condamné à mort qui voyait de loin sa corde de pendaison. Il allait bientôt y retourner. Il était en train d'y retourner. Le rouge sanglant revint. La température chassa la fraîcheur de l'aération qu'avait provoquée l'ouverture de la porte. L'odeur alourdit l'atmosphère. Le noir peignait les murs. Ces choses hideuses se tortillaient autour de lui. Son corps était leur nid. Son esprit leur nourriture.

Et Ryouta ne pouvait rien faire à part accepter son sort, dans cette pièce où illusion et réalité ne formaient plus qu'une entité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'Aomine était parti?

Kise n'en avait aucune idée.

À genoux par terre et les deux bras posés sur la table où reposait l'aquarium, le blondinet regardait à l'intérieur d'un air à moitié hypnotisé, à moitié pensif. Sa joue contre son avant-bras, il fixait les poissons nager à travers l'eau cristalline dans la froideur du verre. Le flot de bulle qui resonnait sans cesse en montant à la surface était magnifique, indéniablement. Chacun faisait un petit son adorable en éclatant qui, mais ensemble, ressemblait à une petite mélodie enfantine. Qui plus est, cela donnait une décoration naturelle à l'univers bleuté qui donnait envie de se transformer un jour en sirène afin de pouvoir observer cela de l'intérieur. Cela romperait peut-être le charme, mais ça vaudrait le coup.

Au coin de son champ de vision, un petit morceau rouge rampait sur la table.

Le jeune homme aux yeux miel n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à monter jusque-là alors qu'il restait encore suffisamment de place au sol. Peut-être qu'il bougeait sans savoir où aller, ou peut-être avait-il décidé de partir à l'aventure de son côté. Toujours est-il qu'il escaladait maintenant le grand bloc de cristal rempli d'eau. Illuminé ainsi par les reflets aquatiques et la lampe artificielle, il ressemblait vraiment à une chair crue découpée à vif. La voyant de plus près, Ryouta aperçue clairement de nombreuses artères et veines transparaître sous la fine membrane humide. Elle était encore plus hideuse ainsi.

La limace rouge était désormais sur le bord de l'aquarium, et au vu de sa démarche tremblante, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle allait bientôt tomber dedans. Il devrait intervenir. Peut-être qu'il arriverait quelque chose à ses poissons si jamais il laissait cette chose les atteindre. Juste au moment où il pensa l'enlever, elle vacilla. Un bruit d'éclaboussure humide accompagna le mouvement de l'eau sous l'impulsion du corps étranger qui désormais tombait dans la profondeur marine. Eh bien, il semblerait que malgré leur aisance plus ou moins évidente à patauger dans une flaque de sang, ces choses n'étaient pas habituées à être plongé dans de l'eau. Sans doute trop pure pour eux.

Les poissons, confondant cela avec de la nourriture, s'approchèrent du morceau de chair pour le picorer.

Un ligne carmin accompagnait la masse dans sa descente, dansant dans l'eau, comme de la fumée dans l'air. S'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, le lycéen blond aurait presque trouvé cela poétique ce joli contraste de couleur. Mais à ce moment, il songeait surtout qu'il ferait mieux de la sortir de là, tout de suite. C'est ce qu'il envisageait, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger son corps pour une quelconque raison. Peut-être qu'il était encore trop faible. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir, comme toujours. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste curieux de voir ce qui se passerait s'il laissait cet échantillon de laideur envahir le cocon de beauté artificielle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à préserver.

Réalisant finalement que ce n'était pas de la nourriture, les poissons s'en désintéressèrent et se dispersèrent

La chose sanglante coula jusqu'au fond de l'aquarium, entre le sable et les plantes marines tandis que le filet pourpre continuait de tracer son chemin passé. Puis elle ne bougea plus, semblant réellement incapable de se mouvoir au fond de l'eau. Peut-être qu'elle s'était noyée. Au final, rien de plus n'arriva. L'aquarium était la seule chose qui ne changeait pas. Il continuait de préserver sa magnifique froideur et ses habitants tandis que la canicule rouge frappait et s'étendait mortellement de l'autre côté du verre. Kise admirait vraiment ces micro-organismes d'être capable de survivre dans un milieu aussi extrême.

Dans sa contemplation, le blondinet remarqua alors qu'un des poissons avait arrêté soudainement sa nage gracieuse pour faire d'étranges mouvements. Peut-être avait-il perdu son sens de l'orientation à force de tourner en rond dans cette cage glaciale. Après avoir tourné encore et encore, comme s'il était possédé, le poisson s'arrêta de bouger. Le blondinet supposa qu'il avait peut-être décidé de reprendre le contrôle. Mais non. Avec le son d'une bulle percée, le corps du poisson se balança d'une manière non naturelle. Les autres s'étaient éloignés de lui, sentant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Puis il eut ce son à nouveau. Puis une fleur se mit à éclore du corps du poisson vacillant.

Une large fleur de chair.

"..."

Bien sûr, Ryouta se sentit un peu surpris devant ce phénomène peu banal. Juste un peu. Parce qu'après avoir vécu ce qu'il a vécu, voir un de ces poissons exploser de l'intérieur n'était plus aussi effrayant. Mais aussi et surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait soulagé. Cela lui confirmait bien que rien ne durait éternellement. Le poisson décoré de pétale rouge ouvrit faiblement la bouche dans un dernier élan de vie, essayant sans doute de "respirer". Puis il remonta lentement à la surface, le ventre à l'air. Quant à ses semblables, ils l'avaient déjà oublié -si tant est qu'ils eurent conscience de sa présence un jour-.

Vérifiant à l'intérieur de l'aquarium, Kise vit la limace rouge bouger intensément, comme si elle aussi se débâtait contre quelque chose, peut-être la noyade. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas entendre de bruits agonisants. Comme à chaque fois que ces choses mouraient, elles le faisaient sans bruit. Silencieuses. Les unes après les autres, elles s'éteignaient discrètement parmi leurs homologues, se fondant presque dans la masse sanglante dans laquelle elles déambulaient. Lentement, le lycéen se détourna de l'aquarium pour regarder l'intérieur de son appartement avant d'aller s'allonger dans son lit pour réfléchir.

Depuis un ou deux jours peut être, son taux de rejet de ces morceaux de chair baissait.

Avec ça, leur population disparaissait régulièrement. Son corps et son esprit reprenaient alors doucement leur stabilité, même s'ils demeuraient encore fragiles. Il sentait bien que son repos devenait enfin réparateur, et même si les cauchemars accompagnaient toujours ses songes, il était soulagé en se réveillant de constater que ces derniers devenaient moins violents. En suivant cette tendance, ces étranges symptômes allaient bientôt toucher à leur fin. Si c'était le cas, alors Kise serait de nouveau capable de retourner au lycée. Et affronter le monde réel.

Mais avant, il devra aller à l'hôpital afin de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Ces derniers jours avaient été beaucoup trop étranges maintenant qu'il y songeait dans un état d'esprit un peu plus posé. C'était naturel qu'il pense que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps. Cette fois, il prendra un des morceaux de chair qu'il a évacués pour le montrer au docteur. Il ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange après avoir vu cela. Plus que tout, il voulait une raison, une explication qui le rassurerait. Cette fois, il se fichait si c'était une maladie, un parasite ou il ne savait quoi. Il voulait une explication. Du concret. Rester ainsi sans avoir aucune connaissance était la pire situation qui soit pour lui. Son esprit était désespéré de trouver une logique dans tout cela.

Kise s'allongea dans son lit, fermant les yeux avec la perspective d'un véritable sommeil, peut être sans rêve cette fois...


	16. Fragment 16: Sortie nouvelle

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Salut tout le monde ~ Enfin , ceux qui ont eu le courage de rester après le dernier chapitre j'ai envie de dire XD mais je vous félicite, car nous allons maintenant passer un nouveau cap dans cette histoire. Sinon, J'ai redécouvert l'OST de Saya no Uta. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un jeu vidéo un peu dans la même trempe que Sweet pool (ils sont créés par la même boîte), sauf que Saya no Uta est un jeu Hentai alors que Sweet Pool est yaoi, et surtout, il est beaucoup plus trash et moralement dérangeant alors que Sweet Pool est plus dans quelque chose de psychologique sans tomber vraiment dans l'horreur. Enfin bref, si y a un truc que j'ai bien aimé dans Saya no Uta, c'est son OST donc je les mettrais aussi de temps en temps en accompagnement des chapitres histoire de changer un peu.

Sinon je vous remercie tous pour vos review, comme toujours, qui me comblent de bonheur et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ~Bonne lecture

_[Saya no Uta OST - Sunset ]_

* * *

L'aube laissait ses doux rayons filtrer à travers les volets.

Kise se leva accompagné de la faible lumière matinale aux nuances chaudes et se décida enfin pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps à ouvrir son appartement. Les teintes blanches et jaunes vinrent peindre les murs de son appartement et chasser enfin les ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était lui-même plongé. Il était désormais temps pour lui de se réveiller et de se préparer pour aller au lycée. Le blondinet alluma la télévision afin de vérifier quel jour il était. Avec une certaine surprise, il vit qu'il avait passé presque une semaine enfermé chez lui sans contacter personne. Cela lui semblait assez abstrait car il n'en avait pas l'impression. Sans doute sa notion du temps ne lui était-elle pas totalement rétablie.

Puisqu'il s'était levé tôt, il profita du temps qui lui était accordé pour nettoyer totalement sa chambre ainsi que l'aquarium. Ce dernier était bien sale à cause du morceau de chair encore sanglant ainsi que des quelques poissons morts. Ryouta ne saurait dire si c'est l'impureté de l'eau ou du corps étranger qui avait provoqué leur morbidité. Il enleva les cadavres et changea l'eau avec une certaine indifférence, puis s'attaqua au sol. À cause de l'obscurité, il n'avait pas vraiment pu constater toute l'ampleur des dégâts, mais ceux-ci correspondaient bien à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait: la flaque de sang était immense. Le blondinet n'était pas sûr si son unique serpillère allait suffire et survivre à ce nettoyage, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il s'attela à cette pénible tâche sans broncher cependant. Le lycéen aux yeux ambre se sentait encore fiévreux et somnolent, et il restait encore un semblant de douleur dans son corps, mais sa condition globale allait indéniablement mieux que les jours passés. Il se sentait presque comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire dans une santé fragile mais stable. Et surtout, il avait arrêté d'émettre ces choses sanglantes. Tout comme il ne savait pas ce qui les provoquait, il ne savait pas ce qui les avait fait cesser, mais c'était tant mieux. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à une explication. Du moment qu'il se sentait mieux, il avait les idées un peu plus au clair.

Durant ces jours cauchemardesques, il avait plusieurs fois pensé que mourir aurait été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Maintenant, il ne pensait plus à rien.

Sa chambre était souillée de tant de sang et de ces choses en décomposition, et pourtant il continuait son travail avec indifférence. Lui qui, il y a encore quelques jours de cela, n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse marcher dans cette abomination, la toucher, la manipuler, aujourd'hui ne ressentait que du vide. Un vide dans son esprit, mais aussi un vide dans son corps. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps. Il avait vidé tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui et laissé le fruit de ses entrailles décorer son espace intime. Il avait nagé à l'intérieur d'un corps et maintenant, il savait que cela l'avait changé. Oui, définitivement; cette expérience avait brisé quelque chose en lui.

Kise finit rapidement le nettoyage de son appartement, prit le temps quand même d'avaler un toast et un verre de lait histoire de ne pas tomber d'hypoglycémie, avant de quitter son appartement.

Le ciel était encore couvert de nuage gris, mais la pluie avait enfin cessé et il ne restait que des longues étendues d'eau. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas marché dans le monde extérieur, et cela lui fit étrange de voir d'autres couleurs que celles qui avaient défilé devant ses yeux. C'était comme s'il venait de franchir le pas dans un autre monde différent du sien, un monde normal. Une faible odeur humide émanait du bitume et le vent matinal frappa sa peau d'une fraîcheur exaltante. Cela lui fit un bien fou de respirer enfin un air allégé de toute senteur et toute chaleur. Ses cheveux blonds se soulevèrent au gré de la bise, balayant son front encore transpirant de sa température corporelle.

Avant d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui, Ryouta avait prévu de se faire examiner par une clinique médicale du département, la plus proche de chez lui. Il avait pris soin de placer dans un tupperware un des morceau de viande afin de le prendre avec lui et le montrer au docteur. C'en était bien sûr un mort, ou en tout cas qui avait cessé de bouger, comme tous ceux qui habitaient son appartement depuis quelques temps. Il était déjà bien tendu de savoir comment le médecin allait réagir en voyant cette chose, il était inutile qu'en plus il lui en montre une qui bouge. Qui sait comment la personne allait réagir et le juger.

Il arriva au centre hospitalier avec une boule au ventre et entra dans le hall.

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt dans la journée, l'hôpital était déjà bondé, sûrement des urgences nocturnes combinées à celles qui venaient d'arriver. Comme la dernière fois, le jeune homme du attendre une demi-heure avant que son nom soit appelé par la secrétaire médicale. Il put enfin entrer dans la salle d'examen où l'attendait un homme d'âge mûr en blouse blanche qui avait déjà un air fatigué sur le visage. Kise prit place et l'informa de sa maladie ainsi que des symptômes qui s'étaient aggravés depuis sa dernière visite médicale en précisant sur le fait qu'il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises chez eux, même si pour lui, il était un parfait inconnu.

Après avoir décrit son calvaire de la semaine passé, il passa la boîte en plastique qui contenait la limace rouge au médecin avec un sentiment d'appréhension. Il avait bien conscience que son histoire ne tenait pas debout une seule seconde et il avait entre les mains l'unique preuve de sa bonne foi. Le professionnel de la santé souleva le couvercle avec une expression perplexe, qui s'intensifia une fois qu'il eut vérifié à l'intérieur. Il rendit l'objet au blondinet avec un étrange regard, comme s'il lui demandait implicitement ce que cela voulait dire. Médusé par son incompréhension, l'adolescent regarda à son tour le tupperware et tressaillit de surprise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Le morceau de chair... n'était plus là. Il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Ni de sang, ni rien d'autre... Ryouta vérifia plusieurs fois si par hasard il n'était pas sorti et tombé dans son sac, mais en vain. Il resta ahurit devant ce fait. Le docteur lui demanda alors d'un air assez renfrogné s'il désirait subir un examen afin de vérifier tout cela. Bien qu'ils ne puissent rien faire de profond, les résultats seront immédiats et permettraient déjà de déceler le plus gros. Malgré sa surprise, le jeune homme accepta. Ce fut pénible et humiliant, surtout après cet échec car il sentait bien que l'homme ne lui accordait désormais plus aucune crédibilité et le prenait pour un de ces névrosés qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.

Une fois tombés, les résultats furent sans appel: aucune anomalie détectée.

Le médecin lui demandait s'il comprenait, son air de je-sais-tout sur le visage, lui montrant les papiers imprimés qui présentaient des chiffres qui ne voulaient rien dire à ses yeux. L'homme en blanc expliqua que la mauvaise santé de Kise était due à son anxiété et que des hallucinations pouvaient potentiellement apparaître selon le degré de son stress. À la fin de cet examen, le lycéen obtint une prescription pour des relaxants et des somnifères ainsi qu'une recommandation à prendre le plus de repos possible. Il sous-entendit également l'adresse d'une clinique psychiatrique au cas où ses visions persisteraient. Ryouta régla la facture et quitta rapidement l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la station de train, il se sentait encore sous le choc.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir mis ce morceau de chair dans le bac en plastique. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien dedans. Est-ce qu'il avait prévu de le faire, puis il a oublié avant de partir? Ou bien avait-il pris le mauvais conteneur? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il l'avait définitivement mis dedans, il s'en souvenait. Il se voyait attraper la limace sanglante et refermer rapidement le couvercle de peur qu'elle se mette à bouger et ne s'échappe. Mais ça avait disparu... Alors qu'il était allé à l'hôpital dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, il en était ressorti encore plus confus et en plus délégitimé aux yeux du médecin. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas inventé. Ces derniers jours, il ne les avait pas inventés. Il les avait vus, vécus, touchés, sentis. Alors pourquoi maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus?

Son rythme de pas en direction du lycée s'alourdit. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il était clair que dans cet état de préoccupation, il n'arriverait pas à mettre tous ses efforts, ni pour suivre les cours, ni pour garder la face auprès de ses camarades. Comment le pourrait-il alors que son état physique et psychique étaient remis en cause. Il était découragé. Il savait désormais que les adultes ne trouveraient pas une solution à son problème, et qu'il était inutile d'attendre de la médecine un quelconque miracle. Sa maladie n'existait pas aux yeux de la science. Cela aurait été tellement facile, mais après tout, après avoir vécu cet enfer, il aurait dû deviner que cet univers leur était inaccessible.

Cependant, le coeur du jeune se gonfla dans la perspective d'une autre possibilité.

Si des inconnus ne pouvaient lui fournir une réponse, alors peut-être devrait-il voir du côté de personnes qui étaient bien plus familières à son état. Et il n'y en avait pas des centaines. Midorima et Aomine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir quelque chose d'eux. Honnêtement, Kise ne voulait pas les approcher, ni même les regarder après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ces deux-là savaient des choses pour sûr et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre chemin à prendre. Mais quant à savoir lequel était le mieux placé pour lui parler... Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Tant l'un que l'autre lui paraissait hostile et un danger potentiel. Ce sera le hasard qui décidera, en lui donnant une opportunité, lequel des deux il ira voir en premier pour se renseigner.

Et si jamais il n'arrivait pas à avoir d'information cruciale, alors il abandonnerait.

Mettant son énergie dans une motivation afin de se donner du courage, Ryouta termina son chemin du retour vers le lycée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette animation bruyante qu'il connaissait tant l'assaillit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa classe.

Le premier cours était déjà fini, ils étaient désormais en pause de quelques minutes en attendant le prochain dans des bavardages incessants. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il l'avait quittée, mais Kise sentit un terrible sentiment de nostalgie monter en lui en regardant cette foule d'étudiants discuter entre eux dans cette ambiance scolaire. Les adolescents qui se rendirent compte de la présence du jeune homme le regardèrent un instant curieux puis retournèrent à leur conversation avec une expression innocente. Mais le blondinet n'était pas dupe; ça jasait sur lui, sans doute depuis longtemps avant son retour et il allait vite en entendre parler. Il voyait d'ici les questions sur la cause de son absence, ce qu'il avait fait et tout ça. Cela le fatiguait d'avance.

Mais pour le moment, il profita de la paix que lui donnait l'effet de surprise pour aller s'installer tranquillement à son pupitre.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce temps enfermé dans le silence et isolé de toute interaction sociale, mais il lui semblait que le bruit de fond était plus fort que d'habitude. Plus agité aussi. Mais peut-être n'était-ce tout simplement que son imagination. Il eut un petit soupir en s'asseyant et posa son sac sur la table, déballant une à une ses affaires, pour la plupart quasi neuves car il du en racheter après qu'elles aient pris la pluie. Il vérifia également son téléphone portable, satisfait de ne voir aucun autre message non lu après avoir dû mettre à jour tout ce qu'on lui avait envoyé, la plupart étant en plus d'expéditeurs non répertoriés dans ses contacts. À côté de lui, un groupe de lycéens assis en ronde semblait assez excité.

"Je te promets, Aomine est vraiment effrayant!"

"..."

Ce nom. Ce simple nom et toute son attention fut alors détournée. Lui qui avait voulu profiter de ce bref moment de pause pour faire le vide dans son esprit et se concentrer sur la journée qui allait venir, il fallait que des inconnus lui remettent en pleine face le nom de ce mec. Il allait vraiment finir par croire que quelqu'un le détestait et refusait de le laisser en paix. Il était trop tard maintenant qu'il les avait entendu. Une curiosité malsaine l'envahit et le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille afin de comprendre le sujet de la conversation et la raison pour laquelle il était amené. Après tout, l'adolescent au teint mâte avait lui aussi son lot de rumeurs qui courait sur lui.

Et puis qui sait ce qu'il pourrait apprendre de leur part, qu'il n'a jamais pu découvrir alors même qu'il le connaissait depuis trois ans.

"Je n'ai rien vu à ce moment-là." S'enquit une fille à couette. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Midorima... tu sais, le taré en troisième année avec l'horloge, tout ça! Eh ben, Aomine l'a frappé et Midorima a répliqué. C'était super violent!"

"Et en plus, devine qui les a séparé!" Continua un autre gars avec un ton espiègle. "Akashi, le prof de physique! Alors même que les surveillants ont galéré, il a suffi qu'il se ramène et hausse la voix pour qu'ils arrêtent tout de suite! Il les a ensuite traînés vers sa salle de laboratoire et puis après un petit moment, ils ont été renvoyés chez eux!"

"Ah! C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas là! Mais je comprends pas à quoi ils pensent, sérieusement. Déjà se battre dans le lycée, ce n'est pas malin, mais en plus s'attirer l'attention d'Akashi-sensei, ils n'ont pas envie de vivre!"

"Oh ce n'est pas sûr, c'est surtout Aomine; frapper Midorima en sachant qu'il vient d'une famille spéciale, moi je dis, il faut du cran! Faudra pas s'étonner si un jour il disparaît!"

Le reste de la conversation lui échappa.

Le visage des concernés étaient apparu dans son esprit avec la douleur des souvenirs de la semaine passée pour disparaître rapidement. Aomine avait frappé Midorima. Ce fut la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer pour le moment tant ce fait lui paraissait abhérant. Si ça avait été l'inverse, il aurait à la limite compris. Mais Ryouta ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une scène où Daiki s'en prenait à Shintarô. La semaine dernière, il avait été poursuivit par le binoclard après les cours et le mâté les avait ensuite rejoint, mais peu importe comme il l'a provoqué, Aomine n'a pas levé une seule fois la main sur Midorima. Il l'a juste surveillé tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille de lui-même, comme frappé d'un mal mystérieux.

Le blondinet ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, mais il était obligé d'avouer que le bleuté n'ait jamais eut recours à la violence.

D'une certaine manière, s'il l'avait été, ça aurait été plus facile pour Kise. Mais son camarade l'avait simplement immobilisé, pour ensuite le caresser et, enivré par cette odeur, le blondinet n'avait pas su trouver la force de riposter. Peut-être aurait-ce été moins dur si le bleuté l'avait frappé et pénétré plutôt que le faire languir de cette manière sans aller vraiment jusqu'au bout. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux ambre savait que c'était dans la nature de ce type de ne pas recourir à la violence physique. Il était plutôt du genre à dire des choses blessantes et humiliantes pour que la personne se sente rabaissée au plus profond d'elle-même. Une autre forme de violence, beaucoup plus destructrice.

Le calme et nonchalant Aomine ne pouvait pas frapper quelqu'un facilement. Il en avait certes la carrure mais... même dans ses interactions mouvementées avec Kagami, ça ne s'était jamais finit à proprement parler en bagarre. C'était plutôt l'adolescent rouge qui finissait par saisir le col de son adversaire tandis que ce dernier restait de marbre, bien qu'arrogant. Peut-être avait-il été provoqué par Midorima. Peut-être que celui-ci lui avait dit des choses désagréables, connaissant bien le vert, il devait être fourni sur le sujet. Alors dans ce cas, il était plausible qu'Aomine ai perdu son calme et en soi venue aux mains. Personne n'était infaillible après tout, et même le plus calme des hommes finissait par dépasser son contrôle de soi...

Se sentant incapable de se détendre désormais, Kise regarda à travers la fenêtre en songeant vaguement que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aura une réponse à ses questions.

"Bonjour Kise-kun."

Il se retourna vers la voix morne, un peu pris au dépourvut. Non pas par le fait qu'on lui adresse la parole, mais par la personne qui venait l'aborder. Le blondinet fit face au visage pâle de Kuroko avec une certaine appréhension. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais comme le reste, il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir avec de nouveaux yeux.

"Bonjours Kurokocchi..." Fit-il incertain.

"Tu viens de revenir?"

"Ouai..."

Bien que leur dernière conversation ait été étrange et emprunte de malaise, ils parlaient de manière à peu près normale. Enfin, d'un point de vue extérieur en tout cas. Mais le manque de loquacité de la part du plus grand et l'inattendue spontanéité du plus jeune en connaissant son introversion portait à la confusion. On aurait presque dit que les rôles étaient inversés, même si le lycéen aux yeux ronds gardait cette discrétion dans ses propos. En fait, c'était surtout Ryouta qui avait changé et, d'une certaine manière, semblait plus proche de Tetsuya. Sans doute le temps passé permettait d'effacer les tensions. Ou bien autre chose poussait le plus frêle à chercher une conversation avec le blondinet, qui sait...

"Tu t'es sûrement reposé..." Commença Kuroko, assez hésitant comme s'il doutait lui-même que cette affirmation soit vraie. "Mais comment te sens-tu?"

"Ça peut aller..."

"Ah... tant mieux."

À travers ces mots plats, Kise pouvait néanmoins déceler une pointe de soulagement sincère mais également autre chose... Depuis quand Kurokocchi était celui qui s'inquiétait pour lui?

"Au fait, tu en as sûrement entendu parler... cette histoire aujourd'hui." S'enquit le garçon aux cheveux bleu clair.

"Aujourd'hui?"

"À propos d'Aomine-kun."

"J'ai entendu les autres en parler... mais je ne savais que ça s'était produit aujourd'hui." Répondit le blondinet d'un ton neutre.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi les autres étaient si excités: forcément si c'était aussi récent. Cela confirmait définitivement sa crainte qu'il ne pourra voir ni l'un, ni l'autre.

"Aomine-kun n'a jamais été très fréquentable... mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il aille jusqu'à frapper quelqu'un." Tout en continuant, Kuroko regarda d'un air pensif en direction de l'allée de l'étage. "J'ai l'impression... qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal."

Pour une quelconque raison, Kise se sentait irrité à ces mots. Il savait bien que ni Kurokocchi, ni les autres étudiants n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Cependant, ils ne réalisaient pas l'ampleur de leurs mots. Bien sûr, Aomine était tout sauf un type bien. Bien sûr, il avait fait des choses horribles. Et bien sûr que, malgré tout, c'était étonnant de sa part de le voir devenir violent avec quelqu'un. Avaient-ils tous vraiment besoin de lui rappeler ces faits qui faisaient naitre en lui des sentiments contradictoires? Mais Kuroko, c'était pire. Pourquoi le blondinet avait l'impression qu'il savait exactement de quoi il parlait, et ne se basait pas sur des rumeurs ou des présupposés?

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda Tetsuya, ses pupilles rondes appuyant largement leur cible.

Ryouta avait l'impression que son interlocuteur attendait une réponse précise de sa part. Qu'il soupçonnait le lourd secret qu'il cachait. Il n'y avait plus de malaise, mais quelque chose de bien plus fort, comme si une barrière s'était baissée pour laisser place à un champ de ronces. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il se sentait réellement oppressé durant une discussion avec son ami. Essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, il tenta d'être bref et vague. Il avait beau avoir des choses terribles à dire sur Aomine, il ne voulait pas donner son opinion en public.

"Peut-être..." Se contenta de répondre le blondinet.

Ils ne savaient rien. Ces sentiments qui le rongeaient depuis le début, depuis longtemps, depuis bien avant tout cela... Ils ne pourraient pas le comprendre. Et quand bien même il adorait Kurokocchi, il sentait que même lui ne sera jamais en mesure de le comprendre totalement. Peu importe ce qu'il imaginait, ou même ce qu'il savait, cela ne le regardait pas. Malgré toute la sympathie qu'il éprouvait, Kise estimait que son camarade n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette situation, même s'il partait d'un bon sentiment. Elle le concernait lui, et lui seul. Peut-être agissait-il ainsi car il était proche avec Aomine, mais ça ne changeait rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien que le bleuté puisse faire pour l'aider, alors en parler ne servirait strictement à rien.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'interclasse mit un terme à leur échange qui devenait désagréable.

Le prochain cours était la physique-chimie. Un cours classique cette fois, leur épargnant le besoin de se déplacer jusqu'en salle de laboratoire. Chose qui rassurait étant donné les récents phénomènes qui s'y étaient déroulés, de plus en plus d'élèves étaient réticents à s'y rendre et le taux d'absentéisme grimpait en flèche pendant les heures concernées. D'une ponctualité effrayante, Akashi entre dans la salle pile poil au moment où la sonnerie cessait avec son matériel d'enseignement pendant que les étudiants se dépêchaient de regagner leur propre place. Kuroko retourna également à la sienne en silence, en jetant néanmoins un coup d'oeil craintif autour de lui.

Le rouquin fut sur le point de commencer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence du blondinet.

"Oh, Ryouta!"

Ce nom fut lâché de manière naturelle devant toute la classe qui retint alors son souffle. L'ensemble des étudiants se retournèrent vers le concerné qui se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise de se voir centre de toute cette intention. Il suspectait son interlocuteur de l'avoir fait exprès.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux."

"Oui..."

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'enseignant qui confirma bien à Kise qu'il ne souhaitait que l'accabler en public, sans doute sa manière à lui de le punir de son absence.

"Je vois... J'avais peur que tu sois en train d'agoniser chez toi."

"Désolé." Répondit Kise, penaud.

Les jours pendant lesquels il resta enfermé chez lui, il n'avait répondu à aucun appel, ni aucun message, y compris ceux de l'école. Et comme il vivait seul, il n'y avait donc eu personne pour prévenir les responsables de son absence et donner un motif valable. Pour faire court, il avait raté les cours sans permission. Pour être honnête, c'était le dernier de ses soucis en regard de tout ce qui lui était arrivé les jours passés. Mais il avait bien conscience que s'il n'expliquait pas la raison de cet isolement, il allait risquer de gros ennuis. Peut-être aurait-il du d'ailleurs passer par le secrétariat avant de venir en classe pour au moins signaler son retour.

Comme s'il avait compris ses pensées, Akashi reprit d'un ton plus doux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. J'aimerais par contre que tu viennes dans ma salle de laboratoire pendant la pause déjeuner. Il faut que nous parlions."

"Compris."

L'homme aux cheveux rouges acquiesça face à cette obéissance avec un sourire satisfait puis retourna sur l'estrade pendant que les spectateurs de l'échange regardaient Kise d'un oeil très perplexe. Bien que le ton ait semblé détendu, il n'y avait aucun doute que chacune des paroles et actions de ce professeur avaient de lourdes conséquences et n'étaient jamais anodines. Si le blondinet était convoqué, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Et ce dernier devait s'attendre au pire de la part de l'adulte. Ignorant ces regards, Ryouta sentit son humeur s'assombrir, mais pas à cause de cela.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette histoire d'Aomine qui avait frappé Midorima. Qu'il a été renvoyé chez lui à cause de cela.

Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé?

Même quand le cours débuta, il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur ce mystère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque les cours du matin finirent et que l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Kise sortit de la classe pour filer directement en salle de laboratoire sans attendre qu'on vienne l'aborder avec un certain soulagement. Quand bien même la présence d'Akashi-sensei lui inspirait un profond malaise, la perspective de devoir parler avec tous ses camarades de classe lui paraissait encore pire. Cette convocation lui donnait une excuse toute trouvée pour y échapper sans paraître grossier. En y repensant, il avait du mal à se reconnaître, lui qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, aurait souri à tout le monde et aurait été celui qui invite les autres à se joindre à lui, aujourd'hui fuyait tout contact social comme la peste.

Le lycéen aux yeux ambre se demandait vaguement de quoi son professeur de chimie voulait lui parler. Peut-être de son absence injustifiée, mais il l'imaginait mal s'occuper de ce genre de chose avec ses élèves au point de leur donner un rendez-vous. Généralement, c'était plutôt la partie administrative du lycée qui s'en chargeait. Gravissant les marches du bureau jusqu'au deuxième étage, le blondinet marcha dans le couloir bien entendu vide jusqu'à la salle de laboratoire numéros trois. La porte était entrouverte -certainement à son intention-, laissant un filet de lumière artificielle mélangée à la naturelle venant de l'extérieur. Le lycéen l'ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait réellement seul à seul avec le rouquin, Kurokocchi l'ayant toujours accompagné jusque-là.

"Ah Ryouta, bienvenue. Je t'en prie, entre."

Appuyé contre l'un des bureaux de travail, Akashi l'attendait les bras croisés avec une expression suffisante. Une de ses mains chercha alors derrière lui pour sortir un sac plastique contenant une bombe au riz.

"Tiens, pour te dédommager de te faire manquer ton repas."

Il l'agita sous le nez de Kise pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui offrait mais ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment faim.

"Non merci Sensei..." Déclina-t-il poliment.

"Bien, assieds-toi alors."

Le professeur en sciences lui montra d'un mouvement de menton l'un des planss de travail en face du sien. Le blondinet s'y installa comme ordonné, bien qu'un peu gêné de cette position peu conventionnelle. Ses jambes, pourtant larges, ne touchaient pas le sol.

"Comment va ta santé?" Demanda l'homme.

"Cela peut aller."

Ryouta n'avait pas envie de lui donner plus de détails, encore moins sur ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Après son fiasco chez le médecin, il avait décidé de ne plus partager cette expérience avec personne d'autre. Et lui en particulier, il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment avec Seijurô Akashi. Ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'attendre le moindre aveu pour lui extraire toutes les vérités possibles et inimaginables sans lui laisser le choix. Car il en était bien capable. Il était enseignant, mais il n'avait pas rien de pédagogue. Il était scientifique, mais il n'avait rien d'éthique. Cet homme... lui faisait peur.

"Vraiment?" Interrogea Akashi comme s'il avait décelé la propension du mensonge qu'était en train de lui servir Kise.

Le blondinet préféra ne pas répondre, sentant qu'il ne ferait que s'enfoncer.

"Bon, du moment que tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte." Déclara le rouquin en attendrissant sa voix. "Tu n'as pas contacté le lycée pendant que tu étais chez toi, n'est-ce pas? Je pensais donc que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien et cela m'a assez perturbé. Beaucoup de tes autres professeurs l'ont remarqué aussi. Comme tu ne donnais pas de nouvelle, ils ont finit par s'inquiéter, et c'est arrivé aux oreilles du directeur. Te connaissant, je me doutais que tu avais simplement oublié, mais eux le prenaient très au sérieux et parlaient même d'appeler la police. Il a fallu que j'intervienne en leur racontant une histoire comme quoi tu m'avais contacté pour me prévenir que tu ne venais pas. Ils n'ont pas eu l'air convaincus, mais ça a suffi pour calmer le jeu. Heureusement que je l'ai fait, car sinon tu risquais un blâme, vois un renvoi temporaire du lycée, surtout que tu n'as pas de certificat médical."

"Désolé... je vous ai causé beaucoup de troubles." Ne put que répondre le lycéen à la fin des explications de l'adulte.

"Non non, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis ton professeur principal après tout, et c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi pour que tu ne te surménages pas. Même si cela implique d'aller à l'encontre du corps enseignant ou de la direction."

Akashi agita ses deux mains devant lui pour appuyer ses propos bienveillants. Oui... c'était censé être le cas. Alors pourquoi Kise sentait-il toujours un terrible sous-entendu derrière chacun de ces mots réconfortants? Surtout que ce n'était pas le genre de cet homme de se mouiller pour un de ses élèves, encore une fois, parce qu'il n'avait aucune vocation si ce n'est son incroyable intelligence. À sa connaissance, le lycéen blond ne connaissait personne d'autre pour qui il en aurait fait autant. Il n'exigeait de ses étudiants que de l'obéissance et une soumission totale en échange de quoi il acceptait de partager son savoir. Non, clairement, il n'était pas ce genre de professeur protecteur, pédagogue et à l'écoute de ses élèves.

Alors pourquoi un tel favoritisme?

Depuis le début de l'année déjà, l'adulte aux cheveux rouges le surveillait, lui et Kurokocchi, de très près et semblait toujours concerné par leur condition, en particulier, leur état de santé. C'était vraiment étrange d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait décerner aucune hypocrisie dans le comportement de l'enseignant. Il n'aurait de toute façon aucune raison de faire semblant étant donné qu'il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Alors pourquoi était-il tant inquiet pour lui? Pourquoi le couvrait-il alors que son rôle aurait plutôt été de le réprimander pour cela? Ryouta n'en savait rien, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le scientifique se redressa légèrement et reprit la conversation sur un ton un peu plus formel.

"Plus important; je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en faire part alors que tu es à peine rétabli mais... Daiki a été impliqué dans une querelle ce matin. En as-tu été informé?"

"Un peu..." Répondit vaguement le blondinet.

Son corps s'était légèrement raidi en entendant le prénom d'Aomine et il sentit bien que cela avait transparu dans sa voix. Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas en prendre note cependant.

"Hmhm... tu connais Shintarô, également en troisième année?" Cette question était purement rhétorique en sachant qu'ils avaient partagé la même classe l'an passée. "Daiki aurait eu un différend avec lui mais en fait... il l'aurait purement et simplement agressé sans raison apparente."

"Oh?"

Aomine a simplement frappé Midorima? Sans raison? Kise n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer les circonstances. Ce n'était pas impossible, mais à ses yeux, c'était tout comme...

Un soupire sortit de ses fines lèvres quand ces questions recommençaient à le torturer. Il en avait assez. Il venait à peine de quitter son appartement et ses cauchemars que le monde extérieur l'attaquait immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de s'accommoder. Il voulait s'en aller. Loin d'ici. Loin de cet homme qui l'intimidait. Peu importe finalement si le lycéen bronzé avait agi par violence ou si d'autres circonstances rentraient en cause. En ce qui concernait le blondinet, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'image qu'il avait de son camarade, déjà bien dégradée...

"C'est tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler?" Demanda le jeune homme aux pupilles miel en espérant clore la discussion de cette manière.

"En partie... mais il faut que tu m'aides." Répondit Akashi, brisant ainsi ses espoirs.

"Pourquoi moi?"

"Tu as déjà partagé du temps avec lui dans le passé, je me trompe?" Expliqua le plus vieux des deux. "Vous étiez de corvée de ménage ensemble la semaine dernière, et vous avez passé les deux précédentes années dans la même classe."

"Oui..."

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre, car c'était vrai. Et pourtant au fond de lui, il n'était pas d'accord avec ces faits. C'était paradoxal, mais c'était le cas.

"Comme vous vous connaissiez bien, je lui ai demandé de t'apporter une copie des cours que tu as manqué il y a quelques jours chez toi. Normalement, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu les as bien reçues..."

Alors Aomine était vraiment venu jusqu'à son appartement pour lui apporter ses feuilles de classe? Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient proches comme pouvait l'insinuer Akashi. Ils ne se parlaient que très rarement. Même lorsqu'ils furent dans la même classe, le blondinet ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un seul véritable échange avec son camarade. Pas d'échange direct en tout cas. Des regards, des signes, des mots, des gestes implicites par contre, dont il n'arrivait même pas encore à décoder le dixième aujourd'hui. Kise n'était pas proche de lui, parce qu'il ne savait rien de lui et qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. Tout simplement.

Et pourtant, pour une raison obscure, son professeur semblait convaincu du contraire.

"Tu vois, Daiki est quelqu'un de très solitaire. Même si de nombreuses filles lui courent après, tout le monde d'une manière générale garde ses distances avec lui, et réciproquement. Ce comportement ne date pas d'hier en plus..." L'homme détendit légèrement ses épaules en continuant son monologue, un peu blasé. "Cela me désole de parler de lui en ces termes, comprends-moi bien mais je me sens un peu dépassé. Même l'événement de ce matin, je ne le comprends pas. Je lui ai demandé pourtant, après avoir renvoyé Shintarô en premier, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Il ne s'ouvre vraiment qu'avec toi, n'est-ce pas."

"Ce n'est pas..."

Il ne savait pourquoi, Ryouta hésita à nier en bloc, confus. Outre le fait qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'Akashi Seijuro, si parfait, si absolu, se sente dépassé par quoi que ce soit, surtout le comportement d'un de ses élèves, il était incertain sur tout le reste. Si on lui demandait s'il aimait ou détestait le bleuté, le blondinet répondrait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il le détestait. Et pourtant, si on lui demandait par-derrière s'il était vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il aurait un moment d'hésitation. Oui, il le haïssait. Mais il ressentait autre chose aussi. Un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Et ça l'agaçait.

Encore une fois, le rouquin sentit très certainement son impatience et reprit d'une voix moins intime.

"Bien, alors pour en venir au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais apporter les leçons d'aujourd'hui à Daiki après les cours. Cela me rassurerait de savoir que quelqu'un de proche aille le voir et cela te donnera l'occasion de lui retourner la faveur par rapport à ton absence de la dernière fois."

Laissant de côté son déjeuner, Akashi sortit d'un petit dossard paquet d'une dizaine de feuilles manuscrites et les tendit vers Kise. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il devait les prendre, pratiquement obligé, mais il hésita. S'il les acceptait, alors il devrait aller les donner à leur destinataire. Cela voulait dire qu'il aurait une excuse toute trouvée pour atteindre son but initiale et que sa journée n'était peut-être pas totalement perdue. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait aussi revoir son visage, lui parler... Aurait-il suffisamment de force pour lui tenir tête après ce qui s'est passé? La dernière fois, la colère avait parlé pour lui, mais la prochaine fois, aura-t-il assez de sang froid? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

"Ou bien tu as d'autres obligations?" Questionna son enseignant en appuyant bien sa phrase.

"... non."

Laissant de côté l'ironie de la situation qui se moquait très clairement de lui dans une partie de sa tête, Kise prit les feuilles de manière machinale. Comment pouvait-il refuser de retourner un service qu'Aomine lui avait rendu plus tôt? Surtout... surtout si c'était Akashi qui lui demandait. Même s'il ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas le choix. En y repensant, il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment obtenir quelque chose de l'adolescent mate de peau. Il avait beau avoir un prétexte pour venir le voir qui lui épargnait l'attente d'opportunité, vu comment son camarade était taciturne, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. En supposant encore une fois qu'il trouve assez de courage pour lui demander.

Plus il y pensait, moins il s'en sentait capable...

"Heureux de l'entendre. Voici l'adresse de Daiki, tu n'auras pas de mal à la trouver."

En lui tendant un bout de papier manuscrit détaillé, il lui offrit en même temps une bombe au riz avec entêtement. À croire qu'il avait décidé de nourrir Ryouta à sa place.

"Tu en veux aussi?"

"Non..." Refusa le blondinet pour la deuxième fois avec une expression presque peinée.

Il savait qu'il avait perdu du poids, mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du fait qu'il se sous-alimentait. Les derniers événements lui coupaient certes l'appétit, mais creusaient également dans ses réserves d'énergie. En outre, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger quelque chose venant de la part d'Akashi. Tout comme son inquiétude, cela lui paraissait avoir un arrière-goût empoisonné. Comprenant sa réticence, l'adulte aux cheveux rouges n'insista pas et rangea la nourriture sans paraître déçu ou surpris.

"Bien, si vous voulez m'excuser." Déclara Ryouta en se levant du bureau sur lequel il était assis .

"Bonne chance, et prend soin de toi."

Prenant simplement le papier et saluant son professeur, Kise quitta la salle. Descendant les escaliers, il put enfin reprendre son souffle. Aujourd'hui, après l'école, il ira chez Aomine. Rien que d'y penser le faisait se sentir impatient et en même temps, extrêmement nerveux. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour garder l'événement de la semaine dernière muselé au fond de sa mémoire, mais si tôt, il lui revenait de manière très fraîche. Le simple fait d'y songer le rendait déjà malade, comme fera-t-il en face de son bourreau? Peut-être qu'il sera paralysé en face d'Aomine. Peut-être qu'il n'arrivera rien à en tirer parce qu'encore une fois, il était trop faible. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Même si c'était petit, il voulait des informations.

Fort de cela, il descendit le reste pour se rendre à sa salle de classe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Eh ben dit donc, t'as l'air d'une humeur encore pire que d'habitude, Kagami!"

"Ta gueule..."

Le jeune homme brun qui s'était permis de faire cette remarque sur un ton de rigolade fut immédiatement refroidi par la réplique cinglante et presque agressive de son interlocuteur. Il savait que son camarade aux cheveux rouges était difficile à aborder et d'un mauvais caractère en règle général, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il le voyait autant sur les nerfs. D'habitude, il pouvait au moins garder une conversation un minimum civilisé, mais là, il était réellement en présence d'un fauve sauvage. Comprenant qu'il était peut-être en train de jouer sa vie, il préféra se détourner de lui avant qu'il ne décide de se servir de lui comme défouloir et partit vers son groupe d'amis où il se sentait en sécurité.

Kagami était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

La fin des cours venait d'être annoncée, la salle s'était désempli, mais lui n'avait remarqué le départ que de deux personnes. La première était bien entendue Kuroko. Cela faisait des jours que lui et ce gringalet se tournaient autour sans jamais se parler, se surveillant comme si l'un ou l'autre allait à tout moment faire un faux pas. Alors qu'au fond, aucun des deux n'allait réagir si c'était le cas. C'était une des choses qui l'irritaient, car il avait vraiment espéré, en expliquant à Tetsuya son malaise, que ce dernier lui parle enfin. De quoi? N'importe quoi qui ait du sens. Qui lui ferait comprendre les événements de ces dernières semaines et le convaincrait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'étrange.

Mais rien n'était venu de sa part depuis. Il lui semblait que l'adolescent bleuté fut sur le point de lui avouer, mais que quelque chose avait entre-temps chamboulé ses plans et que désormais, ses préoccupations étaient concentrées sur autre chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le basketteur était convaincu au fond de lui que ça avait un lien avec cet enfoiré d'Aomine. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu Tetsuya s'éclipser en compagnie de l'adolescent maté. Et cela l'avait profondément énervé pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Une colère sourde, ancienne, se réveillait en lui à chaque fois qu'il y pensait et des idées étranges tournaient dans son esprit.

_"Pourquoi sont-ils si proches?" _

_"Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils?" _

_"Qui sont-ils l'un pour l'autre?" _

_"Pourquoi lui plutôt que moi?"_

C'était complètement stupide. Il se demandait même pourquoi ce genre de choses aussi bizarres, aussi répugnantes, lui venaient en tête. Ce qu'il y avait entre Kuroko et Aomine, il s'en foutait. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait se convaincre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela aurait tant d'importance pour lui de savoir ce que ces deux-là mijotaient. Ils pouvaient même baiser dans le placard à balais, il devrait s'en foutre. Alors pourquoi le simple fait d'y songer lui donnait à la fois envie de vomir et de tout casser autour de lui? Une haine intense grandissait en lui à l'égard du bleuté, et il savait que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec les petits différends qu'ils purent avoir dans le passé.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sérieux, et beaucoup plus grave.

Mais le plus étrange est sans doute ce qui le rendait le plus furieux dans cette histoire. La deuxième personne qu'il surveillait malgré lui depuis quelque temps. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même d'où ça lui était venu, ni pourquoi il avait soudain eu cet élan d'intérêt, mais ça avait grandi, en même temps que sa haine envers l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu marine. Peut-être quelques semaines. Autant dire, rien du tout. Petit à petit. Au départ, ce ne furent que des futilités. Et puis ça avait mûrit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. D'abord remarquer sa présence. Mais aussi et surtout, remarquer ses absences. S'interroger. Et encore une fois, voir cet enfoiré dans le coin comme par hasard à chaque fois.

Kise Ryouta.

Quelqu'un dont il n'aurait même pas remarqué l'existence il y a peu s'il n'était pas aussi bruyant. Et qui, maintenant, occupait toutes ses pensées. Mais pas comme Kuroko. Et c'était bien ça qui le mettait en rage.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Kuroko avait beau ne pas être clair, il arrivait à mettre un doigt dessus quand bien même il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Sa compagnie était douce et agréable. Il avait beau être silencieux et parfois un peu trop discret, Kagami était obligé d'avouer qu'il l'appréciait. Il dégageait de lui une légère odeur de vanille qui l'apaisait et l'enveloppait sans l'étouffer. Comme l'encens d'une maison, il avait presque l'impression d'être sous des vertus thérapeutiques. Et ça pénétrait son corps, ça le réchauffait et son coeur se mettait alors à battre fort. Très fort. Le rouquin sentirait presque ses joues prendre la même couleur que ses cheveux dans ses moments là.

Oui, l'adolescent aux yeux turquoise était quelqu'un qui, malgré son caractère introverti, éveillait en lui des sentiments platoniques qui ne demandaient qu'à être approfondis.

L'envie d'être amis et puis peut être... peut être autre chose.

Pour Kise, c'était tout l'inverse.

Au départ, Kagami n'avait pas eu de sentiments particuliers envers lui, à part une passive indifférence. Et puis, plus les cours avaient suivis, plus les phénomènes étranges s'étaient déclarés, plus une envie en lui d'en savoir plus avait grandi. Le blond n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il aimerait pour son caractère. Il était trop extraverti, même en façade. Il était trop envahissant. Comme son odeur. Son insupportable odeur d'agrume. Kagami aurait compris s'il faisait partie de ces filles qui se mettent dix couches de parfum, mais même elles sentaient sans doute moins fort que lui. Et contrairement à Kuroko, ce n'était pas constant et discret, mais passager et étouffant. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, mais c'était le cas.

Taïga avait compris aujourd'hui que ça venait de Ryouta après une semaine où cette senteur insupportable avait mystérieusement disparu. La semaine d'absence du blond. Et à son retour, elle était revenue. Cette après-midi, juste après son fameux tête-à-tête avec Akashi. Tout le monde l'avait regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il s'était penché en avant à plusieurs reprises comme s'il était en apnée. Ce fut pratiquement le cas. Il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur le cours, parce qu'il avait été tout bonnement incapable de respirer. Il savait maintenant que tout était de sa faute. Ce mec qui était tout le temps malade, tout le temps pleurnichard. Franchement, il l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

Alors pourquoi son corps avait des pulsions anormales lorsqu'il passait trop près de lui?

Il n'en savait rien, et ça le rendait fou.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose: il avait déjà expérimenté cela. Avec Kuroko. Dans les toilettes. Il avait senti quelque chose de trop fort et avait succombé. Sauf que si la scène se reproduisait avec le blond, il n'était pas sûr qu'il le laisserait prendre les choses en main. Non, il allait plutôt tout contrôler. Et il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont ça allait se finir. Parce qu'il ressentait des choses qu'il ne ressentait pas en temps normal. Des choses qu'il ne ressentait même pas pour Kuroko. Des sentiments malsains, inavouables qui le répugnaient. Et, il le savait, des émotions qui ne venaient pas de lui, mais qui lui semblaient dictées par un instinct.

Kise... Au départ, il avait simplement voulu le toucher. Puis, il avait voulu le serrer. Maintenant, il voulait le posséder. Il voulait le prendre, loin de tout, loin des autres, et surtout loin d'Aomine. Il voulait le garder pour lui, et pour lui seul. Il ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait, mais plus il subissait ces pics de senteur, plus cette idée s'incrustait profondément dans sa tête au point de lui faire oublier l'essentiel. Bientôt, il ne sait pas s'il sera apte à taire ces envies sans queue ni tête. C'était d'autant plus absurde qu'il avait conscience, une fois la crise passée, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il ne s'en rendait compte qu'après que c'était superficiel, lorsque ses véritables convictions revenaient avec sa raison.

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était comprendre Kuroko.

Kise n'avait rien à voir avec cela, il le savait bien.

Mais son sang-froid et son self-contrôle avaient eux aussi leur limite. Et si pour arrêter cette torture qui le rendait presque schizophrène, il devait passer à l'acte, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il devrait justement en parler avec le bleuté. Lui et le blondinet semblaient amis -chose qui éveillait aussi en lui des sentiments contradictoires-, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même arrêter cela. Quand il était avec Tetsuya, Taïga arrivait à oublier cette oppression. Comme si l'adolescent pâle chassait l'étouffante chaleur qui le consommait d'un vent de tiédeur agréable.

Alors que l'odeur de citron disparaissait peu à peu de ses narines et avec elle, ses idées folles, Kagami comprit que désormais, même sans rien savoir, la présence de Kuroko allait vite lui devenir vitale.


	17. Fragment 17: Rencontre

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Enfin... Entre deux révisions, je peux enfin poster ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimez les scènes chiantes et sans intérêt XD Non je rigole, mais c'est vrai que dans cette partie de l'histoire, ne vous attendez plus trop à voir de l'action ou du gore mais beaucoup de psychologie. M'enfin, ceux qui sont fans des couples de cette fic y trouveront leur compte ~ Allez, bonne lecture

_[ OST Sweet Pool - Calm 01 ]_

* * *

Après les cours, Kise avait directement pris la direction de la maison d'Aomine.

Les explications fournies sur papier par Akashi étaient très claires et détaillaient bien chaque étape à suivre pour qu'une personne non habituée à ce genre de trajet puisse arriver à destination sans se perdre. Le blondinet fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir que la ligne de train à emprunter était la même que la sienne pour rentrer chez lui. Après avoir vérifié sur le plan du transport, il s'aperçut que son camarade n'habitait en effet qu'à quelques stations après la sienne. Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses, mais le lycéen aux yeux ambre n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour une fois car cela lui ferait gagner du temps de trajet, aussi bien à l'aller qu'au retour.

Son corps remuant légèrement avec les secousses du train, il jeta un coup d'oeil mélancolique à travers la fenêtre. Un tout autre portrait que l'intérieur de la machine métallique se dressait de l'autre côté. De larges nuages couvraient çà et là une ligne d'horizon aux tons chauds. Le soleil couchant les peignait ainsi de rose et d'orange, mélangés aux nuances grises, leur donnant une dimension romantique, presque surnaturelle. Flottant ainsi dans le ciel rougeoyant, ils donnaient l'impression à Ryouta d'être dans un voyage étrange vers un univers inconnu où la gravité et les sensations n'existeraient plus. Pratiquement seul dans ce wagon tremblant, les couleurs contrastaient avec le fer grisâtre, mais il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour laisser son imagination travailler plus longtemps.

Après ce parcours, il allait y arriver.

Pour être franc, il était curieux de voir comment Daiki se comportait en dehors du cadre scolaire. Kise n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui, mais peut-être qu'ainsi, il verrait une partie chez son camarade qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Bien sûr, cela lui était arrivé en de rares occasions de le croiser à l'extérieur, mais jamais assez longtemps pour réussir à se faire une opinion parce que bien sûr, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas. En plus de cela, Aomine n'avait jamais vraiment semblé laisser s'approcher de lui qui que ce soit dans ces conditions, donc l'adolescent blond avait simplement passé son chemin sans réels regrets car jusqu'à récemment, il s'en fichait.

Cependant là, il avait une excuse.

Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, Kise se rendait compte qu'un sentiment d'intérêt naissait en lui. C'est vrai. En dehors du lycée, il ne connaissait pas Aomine. Il ne savait pas si son camarade menait une vie décente, s'il était dans une situation familiale compliquée ou s'il était tout simplement heureux de sa vie actuelle. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait voir d'un oeil extérieur ne lui donnerait d'indice là-dessus car finalement, le bleuté ne disait jamais rien sur lui. Il ne disait jamais rien tout court. Peut-être qu'avec cette occasion, il trouverait une explication à son comportement. Peut-être qu'il découvrirait des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Et peut-être qu'il sera déçu au final.

Le train s'arrêta à la station la plus proche de son appartement. Le blondinet se sentait étrange, puisque d'habitude, il descendait ici pour accéder à son appartement. Cette fois, il allait continuer sa route. Le train redémarra et le stress montait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de Ryouta. Les quelques minutes qui le séparaient de la prochaine station lui paraissaient horriblement lentes, et en même temps, il craignait qu'elles lui manqueraient. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait que le temps cesse ou s'accélère. Le train se stoppa finalement à son but avec l'annonce accompagnée. Les passagers intéressés descendirent sur le quai, le lycéen aux yeux ambre fit de même, noyé dans la foule. Sans surprise, la scène devant lui était similaire à celle qu'il avait observée plutôt de l'intérieur du train.

Sortant de la gare, Kise entreprit sa marche sur la route aux teintes chaudes en se fiant à la carte qui lui avait été confiée.

L'habitat se situait dans un quartier résidentiel un peu isolé du centre de la banlieue, à dix minutes de la station de train. Elle ne fut pas compliquée à trouver étant donné son aspect extérieur; c'était une maison japonaise traditionnelle qui respirait l'humilité et portait avec dignité son âge avancé. De là où il était, le jeune supposa qu'il n'y avait qu'un étage, mais le terrain semblait relativement large pour héberger une famille entière sans soucis, voir s'offrir le luxe d'un jardin. Il stoppa ses pas juste en face du mur protégeant le bâti avec une terrible appréhension. Une plaque y était incrustée au-dessus de la boîte aux lettres sur laquelle on pouvait lire: "Aomine".

C'était là où vivait Daiki.

Son coeur eut un battement plus fort que le précédent maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il devait le faire. Il avait enduré tout ça, toutes ces souffrances, tout ce chemin, alors maintenant, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et s'imposer à son tour. Et si jamais les choses tournaient mal, il s'enfuirait. Ryouta prit une profonde respiration pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité, sans succès. Comprenant que rester planté là une minute ou une heure de plus ne changerait rien à son état, il leva son bras tremblant en direction de la sonnette de l'interphone. Son pouce appuya sur le bouton d'appel comme si ce dernier allait faire tomber la foudre sur sa tête.

_"Oui?" _Une douce voix de femme résonna du boitier de communication, surprenant le blondinet.

"Hmh... je suis Kise... du lycée d'Aomine...kun."

Ses mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge, incapables de sortir de manière fluide et naturelle. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, la personne de l'autre côté le trouverait sûrement bizarre si ça continuait.

_"Oh..."_

"Les devoirs... Akashi-sensei m'a demandé de..."

_"Attendez juste une minute s'il vous plaît."_

La transmission fut rompue, laissant quelques secondes l'adolescent blond seul face à un silence dérangeant. S'il devait fuir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Cependant, on ne le fit pas espérer plus longtemps et la porte de l'allée s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable.

"Bonsoir jeune homme." Salua la même voix que tantôt. "Ooh, merci beaucoup de vous être déplacé! Je suis la maman de Daiki."

Kise du baisser les yeux et la tête pour observer son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr, 40 ans, peut être 50 ans à en juger par les rides sur son visage. Elle était néanmoins d'une apparence assez douce et fragile, exactement comme sa voix le laissait entendre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignon bas, s'alliant avec sa tenue simple comportant une chemise blanche délavée, une jupe noire mi-longue et un châle pastel. Malgré l'âge pesant clairement sur ses frêles épaules, une chaleur accueillante émanait d'elle. Son sourire semblait avoir taillé son visage. Cependant, elle semblait assez vieille pour une mère. Il l'aurait crue si elle avait plutôt annoncé être la grand-mère.

"Merci d'avoir apporté son travail... et désolée de vous avoir fait faire tout ce chemin." Déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui empêcherait de toute façon tout blâme sur sa personne.

"Non, ce n'est rien..." Répondit maladroitement le blondinet. "Tenez."

Il sortit difficilement les feuilles manuscrites de son sac dans l'intention de les confier à la dame. Cependant, cette dernière ne les accepta pas comme il aurait pu s'y attendre et à la place, son sourire s'agrandit.

"Puisque vous vous êtes dérangé, rentrez donc jeune homme." Proposa-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement. "Je viens juste de finir mes préparations pour le dîner de ce soir."

"Oh mais..."

"Vous renvoyer chez vous alors que vous venez de si loin serait inexcusable. Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous!"

"..."

En arrivant ici, Kise n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rentrer dans cette maison, s'imaginant pouvoir régler son affaire sur le palier. Cependant, cette charmante personne semblait tenir à ce qu'il reste, et il ne voulait pas lui paraître grossier, surtout en étant accueilli comme cela.

"Dans ce cas... veuillez excuser mon intrusion." Répondit-il poliment.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si formel. Mettez-vous à l'aise."

La femme lui ouvrit le portail en grand, l'invitant explicitement à passer le seuil. Hésitant, Ryouta fit un pas en avant. La femme ouvrit alors la marche dans la petite allée en pierre qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le blondinet la suivit, le coeur déjà lourd de sa décision, prenant quand même le temps d'étudier l'habitat. Comme il s'y attendait, l'intérieur de la maison semblait avoir un design japonais traditionnel, exactement comme l'extérieur. Le bois épais recouvrait le plancher ainsi que le tatami visible, lui rappelait un temps où il avait aperçut un environnement similaire. Il y avait une atmosphère qui le rendait nostalgique, comme s'il avait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance.

La dame âgée marcha à travers le couloir continuant jusqu'au fond de la maison, puis elle s'arrêta après une certaine progression pour se retourner.

"Vous n'avez qu'à continuer tout droit; la chambre de Daiki est la toute dernière pièce. Le repas sera bientôt prêt, vous n'avez qu'à attendre en sa compagnie."

Après ces recommandations, la mère de famille donna à Kise un sourire bienveillant puis disparue dans la pièce commune à sa droite.

Le lycéen était un peu perplexe, mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière après être allé aussi loin, et s'engagea donc sur le chemin. À sa gauche se trouvait un petit jardin plus ou moins bien entretenu, et à sa droite des murs blancs et fins typiques de ces habitations traditionnelles. Il marcha lentement, un vague souvenir de l'unique fois où il avait visité sa grand-mère lui revenant en mémoire. Ce fut en une matinée d'été lourd et sec, il avait à peine sept ans, son oncle et sa tante étaient venus pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se rappelait surtout être resté tout le long de la visite dans le jardin extérieur, car la femme avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il rentre et défendu les autres enfants présents de l'approcher.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'ailleurs avoir vu autre visage étranger que celle de la personne âgée ce jour là, furtivement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"..."

Immobile devant la chambre, Kise se figea avec la sensation que ses membres venaient d'être prisonniers dans du plâtre. Son corps lui fit douloureusement sentir la montée de stress intense.

Était-ce une bonne idée pour lui de rentrer dans la chambre d'Aomine? Après ce qui s'était passé, ne prenait-il pas un énorme risque de se retrouver seul avec lui, cette fois-ci dans une pièce isolée? Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il n'allait pas recommencer. Certes, il y avait sa mère qui n'était pas loin, mais il lui suffirait de fermer à clef pour être tranquille. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait réellement aucune échappatoire. Sa gorge se noua. C'était un danger qu'il devait néanmoins courir, et si jamais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, il ne rentrerait même pas. Au fond, il savait qu'il n'aura pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, mais il devait néanmoins repousser ses limites. C'était le prix de la vérité.

Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, Ryouta se prépara pour le pire et laissa sa main poisseuse se poser sur la porte.

Un coup.

Deux coups.

Face à son coeur emballé, la porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé par l'occupant. Un simple soupir se fit entendre lorsque la poignée se baissa et Aomine, en regardant à travers la porte qu'il entrouvrit, s'arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il vit Kise. Ce dernier baissa immédiatement les yeux sur ses pieds, incapable de soutenir les pupilles bleu roi qui devaient très certainement être en train de le dévisager. Il voulait se cacher quelque part. N'importe où. Loin de ce type qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens d'un simple regard. De sa présence. Ses nerfs étaient tellement tiraillés qu'il se sentait comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda finalement Daiki d'une voix morne sans aucune autre forme de politesse.

Un simple murmure. Se sentant toujours incapable de lui faire face, Ryouta laissa ses orbes miel fixer le sol et sortit ses devoirs à tâtons de son sac pour les lui donner hâtivement.

"C'est de la part d'Akashi-sensei."

"Ah..."

L'adolescent mâté regarda les papiers manuscrits comme s'ils étaient sa dernière préoccupation, et sans doute était-ce le cas. Le blondinet, trouvant entre-temps la force de relever légèrement les yeux, se concentrait désormais dessus. Il put ainsi voir les larges mains tannées les accepter. Ce simple fait le soulagea énormément et il sentit d'un coup un énorme poids lui être ôté des épaules. Il avait accompli sa mission. Il en avait finie avec son prétexte. C'était le moment.

"Bon... maintenant..."

"Attend."

Juste au moment où Kise voulut en profiter pour partir sans demander son reste, Aomine l'appela d'une voix un peu plus forte afin de l'arrêter dans sa fuite. Ses épaules sursautèrent et il se retourna dans sa direction en espérant qu'il ne préparait rien de louche.

"Tu peux rentrer. On t'a probablement proposé de rester dîner."

Par ces mots, il a sans doute compris pourquoi le blondinet est venue directement jusque dans sa chambre; sa mère l'y avait invité. Sans attendre de réponse, l'adolescent bleuté retourna sans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte, signe évident d'incitation à le suivre. Obéir à son camarade était une chose qui irritait Ryouta, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester têtu aussi longtemps s'il voulait atteindre son but. Docile, le lycéen blond suivit Daiki dans sa pièce intime avec un sentiment d'appréhension sur ce qu'il allait découvrir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé aller aussi loin dans la vie privée de ce mec, surtout après de telles circonstances.

Bien que la maison familiale soit dans un style japonais ancestral, la chambre d'Aomine était assez ordinaire. Un lit défait, une table de chevet, une lampe, un bureau sur lequel trônait un désordre monstrueux, quelques vêtements négligemment posés un peu partout alors qu'ils devraient très certainement trouver leur place dans la commode mise à disposition. Et bien sûr, un ballon de basket sous la table, assez usé par la pratique. Kise nota également la présence d'un maillot de basket épinglé au mur. Blanc aux motifs bleus, il semblait assez petit. En tout cas assez pour deviner que son camarade ne rentre pas dedans. Sans doute un souvenir du collège qui devait lui tenir à coeur.

Le blondinet était assez surpris; le lycéen bleuté ne donnait jamais aucun signe sur son mode de vie à l'extérieur de l'école alors que visiblement, il vivait comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. De ce qu'il en avait vu, sa mère était aimante et consciencieuse, sa maison relativement grande pour deviner qu'il ne devait pas vivre dans le besoin et sa chambre finissait de témoigner sur le fait que ses habitudes quotidiennes étaient tout à fait normales. Il ne rangeait pas sa chambre. Il ne faisait pas son lit. Il avait une passion. Il était un simple lycéen de dix-huit ans. Après tout ce temps à l'avoir côtoyé dans un cadre épouvantable, le jeune homme aux yeux ambre avait l'impression d'avoir changé d'univers.

Aomine se posa sur une chaise, celle de son bureau, et tourna son menton vers le lit pour le désigner à son invité.

"Assied toi."

Comme demandé, Kise s'installa mécaniquement sur le matelas qui grinça sous son poids. Son corps était totalement raide et saccadé, comme celui d'un robot. Il était si nerveux qu'il hésitait à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt et il se refusait toujours à regarder son hôte dans les yeux. Cependant, il put remarquer que bien qu'Aomine ait enlevé sa veste d'uniforme, il lui restait toujours sa chemise blanche. Il était sûrement resté comme ça tout la journée, puisqu'il a dû rentrer ce matin depuis le lycée. Les pupilles ambre firent le tour de la pièce, le silence presque collé à la peau par le malaise. Peut-être qu'il devrait parler de quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Même un sujet bateau. Une phrase, un mot qui tromperait cette tension intenable.

Non, il y avait plus important. Il était venu ici avec un but bien précis en tête.

_Mais quoi?_

Ryouta était tellement tendu que son esprit s'était simplement vidé d'un coup pour ne laisser qu'un blanc. Il se rendait compte maintenant que tout le temps passé entre le moment où Aomine lui a ouvert et maintenant, il l'avait passé dans un état second en laissant son corps bouger à sa place. Il essaya désespérément de réorganiser ses idées qui venaient de disparaître en un instant pour reprendre depuis le début ses intentions. Recommencer depuis ses gestes, son parcours. Qu'avait-il prévu de faire dans l'ordre en arrivant ici? Akashi-sensei... le train... le parcours... la maison... la maman... la chambre. Oui, ça y est.

D'abord, donner les devoirs à son camarade.

Et puis...

Trouver ce qu'il savait sur lui.

Cela lui rappela l'accident qui était arrivé aujourd'hui avant qu'il ne revienne. Cette histoire comme quoi il avait frappé Midorima d'un coup de tête. Il se demandait quelles en étaient les raisons. Le blondinet se doutait que ça ne l'avancerait à rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas d'explications logiques. Daiki n'aimait pas Shintarô, c'était indéniable, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à lever la main sur lui. Il se souvenait bien, quand ils avaient partagé une année passée dans la même classe. Même lorsqu'ils furent face-à-face, les deux lycéens avaient montré de l'hostilité l'un envers l'autre, mais aucune véritable violence ne fut démontrée.

C'est vrai, Kise voulait aussi demander à Aomine à propos de... ce jour pluvieux.

Soudain, la scène se projeta dans sa tête comme s'il y était. La froideur humide sur sa peau. La chaleur de son agresseur contre son corps. La douleur dans son ventre. Ses mains tremblèrent, s'agrippant fermement au tissu noir de son pantalon. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait une chose pareille? Il voulait lui demander. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, impossibles à sortir. Il le savait. Le simple fait de penser à ça le pétrifiait, alors en parler n'était même pas concevable. Non, ce n'était pas uniquement dû au traumatisme. Même quand il essayait d'assembler son esprit afin de pouvoir aborder un sujet, tous ces accidents qui sont intervenus le rendaient confus.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Il devait s'en aller.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait de faire une fois ses forces retrouvées, mais ses pupilles miel croisèrent le bleu marine quand il eut le courage de redresser la tête. Il détourna immédiatement son regard, voulant fuir celui qui était perçant de son homologue. Il ne pouvait rien lire dans ces yeux, indifférents comme toujours, alors que lui peinait à se calmer. Comment Daiki se sentait-il en ce moment? Alors qu'il passait le temps dans ce silence, avec son invité qui ne voulait pas le regarder, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Il avait l'air tellement stoïque. Comme si rien au monde ne pourrait le chambouler. Inatteignable. Sans sentiment. Sans transparence. C'était ce à quoi le jeune homme blond faisait face.

Reste dans cette ignorance était beaucoup trop dur. Kise n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait aussi douloureux pour lui d'être en face de quelqu'un sans savoir, ni même soupçonner, ce qu'il pensait. Et cette incertitude le faisait se sentir vulnérable. Alors que lui n'arrivait pas à cacher son malaise en face de son camarade. Il devait sûrement transpirer la faiblesse et la peur par tous les pores de la peau. C'était peut-être ça qui le rendait le plus mal. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'Aomine pourrait avoir en tête à ce moment. Que faire s'il saisissait cette occasion? Il fallait qu'il rentre. Tout de suite. Avant que quelque chose de mauvais ne se reproduise.

Juste au moment où il fut sur le point de se lever et de partir en excuses bredouillantes, on frappa à la porte.

"Le dîner est prêt, les garçons!"

C'était la voix de la femme d'avant... la maman d'Aomine. Ce dernier se leva toujours sans un mot et ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle la dame était déjà partie. C'était mort. Il ne pouvait pas bousculer le bleuté et partir comme ça maintenant qu'on l'attendait. Il avait loupé sa chance. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Cependant, grâce à l'intervention de la maîtresse de maison, la lourde atmosphère qui avait commencé à l'étouffer s'était brisée d'un coup et il put respirer normalement. Définitivement, Ryouta ne supportait pas d'être seul avec Daiki. Mais si elle était là, alors rester un peu plus longtemps était envisageable.

Laissant une petite expiration sortit, le blondinet suivit son accompagnateur en sortant de la chambre.

"N'hésitez pas à vous resservir si ça vous plaît."

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, une faible lumière venant des lampes et une odeur de nourriture l'accueillit. Des beignets frits et de la soupe miso étaient disposés dans un ensemble de couverts destinés à trois personnes sur la table à manger. Le coeur de Kise se réchauffa d'un coup en voyant cet étalage de nourriture faite maison. Il pourrait bien sûr cuisiner lui-même, mais pas quelque chose d'aussi élaboré. Pour peu qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait pas vu autant de plats comme ça depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de son oncle. Sa femme avait en effet souvent l'habitude de cuisiner ce genre de chose, habituée à la vie en famille. Depuis son départ, le blondinet ne mangeait que des plats industriels.

Cependant, la qualité de la nourriture n'était pas la seule chose qui le rendit soudain attendrit.

Il y avait une atmosphère étrange dans cette pièce. L'atmosphère caractéristique d'une salle dans laquelle toute la famille se réunissait autour d'un bon dîner pour partager leur vie et se réconforter les uns, les autres. Tellement différente de son appartement. Tellement différente de son oncle, quand il mangeait tout le temps dans sa chambre lorsqu'il avait habité chez lui - seule marque de déviance qu'il avait montrée à l'époque- . Non, il n'avait jamais réellement profité d'un véritable repas de famille où il se sentait aimé et accepté, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'en était jamais senti le droit avec eux. Il prenait simplement son assiette et s'isolait pour ne pas troubler l'harmonie entre cette famille qui n'était pas sienne.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Kise acquiesça timidement et s'installa comme demandé au hasard sur une des chaises, réalisant par la suite qu'il se retrouvait à côté d'Aomine tandis que la femme leur fera face de l'autre côté de la table. En effet, elle n'avait pas encore prit place, faisant des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le salon afin d'apporter les derniers éléments qui manquaient. Elle posa au centre de la pièce une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'une théière parfumée à la menthe. Les serviettes de table et les assiettes étaient déjà posées pour trois, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne seraient que lui, le fils et la mère pour ce repas.

"Aujourd'hui, je suis en congé." Expliqua-t-elle pour entamer la conversation une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout installer. "Le papa de Daiki et moi-même travaillons, donc le dîner est généralement servi plus tard que cela."

Servant le riz aux adolescents, elle conversa gaiement malgré leur mine renfrognée. Il y avait deux paires de baguettes de leur côté, incontestablement pour Aomine et Kise. Le père de famille rentrera probablement plus tard, sans doute que le blondinet n'aura pas l'occasion de voir son visage. Cette perspective le décevait un peu, car il aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi il ressemblait, surtout par rapport à son fils. Peut être était-il de la même trempe que sa femme? Ou peut-être était-il totalement différent. Bizarrement, le jeune homme sentait que cela n'avait pas d'importance, comme si la mère suffisait à elle seule pour témoigner des liens que les parents entretenaient avec leur fils.

"Bien, n'attendez pas que ça refroidisse; commencez." Encouragea la vieille dame en montrant les plats.

Ryouta pris une des deux paires de baguettes qui lui était destinée entre les doigts et regarda avec hésitation la nourriture. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment faim - les circonstances avaient de quoi lui couper envie de manger quoi que ce soit- et l'idée d'un dîner aussi tôt dans la journée ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté. Cependant, en voyant tous ces plats qui semblaient vraiment bons et fais avec amour, et en comptant sur le fait qu'il souffrait de carences alimentaires, son appétit eut vite fait de revenir. Il regarda rapidement Daiki du coin de l'oeil qui avait déjà commencé à manger en silence, s'attaquant aux croquettes.

"Bon appétit." Fit le lycéen aux yeux ambre avant de faire son choix.

Il prit des deux mains la soupe miso en face de lui et y trempa les lèvres afin de prendre une gorgée. La douce saveur de la soupe imprégna sa langue dans une chaleur, presque une brûlure agréable. Il ne grimaça cependant pas car le goût était vraiment incomparable.

"C'est... délicieux."

La maman d'Aomine sourit à cette déclaration avec un rire joyeux.

"Tant mieux, n'hésitez pas à goûter au reste."

Ses épaules se relaxèrent enfin quand il continua de boire et, une fois fini, il regarda les différents plats en essayant de se décider par lequel il mangerait en premier. Les croquettes semblaient croustillantes, s'il faisait confiance dans les goûts de son voisin qui en avait déjà avalé trois ainsi que la moitié de son riz. Néanmoins, ses pupilles miel s'arrêtèrent sur le ragoût qui dégageait une odeur de viande et de légume, promettant un plat assez consistant et nourrissant. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, quand sa tante en faisait et lui laissait toujours une assiette dans la cuisine.

La femme en face de lui sembla avoir remarqué son intérêt.

"Ah, je vous en prie, goûtez le ragoût si vous en avez envie. Mon fils aussi aime ça, il en prend assez souvent."

"Oh... oui, merci."

Alors qu'il se servait une petite portion, elle en profita pour enchaîner la conversation sur un ton toujours aussi gai.

"Vous savez, comme je suis très souvent prise par mon emploi, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer les amis de mon fils, alors j'ai été un peu surprise aujourd'hui. Je suis contente que mon jour de congé tombe aussi bien!"

Kise se sentit un peu coupable en l'entendant annoncer cela d'une manière si innocente. Il n'était pas... son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste dire cela à cette femme si chaleureuse qui semblait convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Et elle n'avait pas tort de penser cela, si elle ignorait tout des actions de son fils à l'extérieur de la maison, ce qui semblait être le cas. Cependant, autant le blondinet en voulait à Aomine pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, autant il ne pouvait décement pas le dire à sa mère, ne serait-ce que par égard envers ses bons sentiments.

"D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle qu'il était censé aller à l'école aujourd'hui, mais il est revenu peu de temps après. Cela m'a vraiment étonnée!" Reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux, mais toujours aussi maternel. "J'ai entendu dire de la part du professeur principal qu'il a été impliqué dans une dispute avec un de ses camarades... alors je l'ai réprimandé sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas causer de problèmes aux autres!"

Daiki continuait de manger sans faire de commentaire, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ces accusations indirectes. Connaissant la discrétion d'Akashi, elle ne devait certainement pas savoir que son fils avait frappé Midorima.

"Heu... je suis désolée, pourriez-vous me dire de nouveau votre nom jeune homme." Demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.

"Kise..."

"Kise-kun." Son nom semblait prononcé de manière si douce qu'il en fut troublé pendant un moment. "Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous continuer à être un bon ami pour Daiki. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un de son âge."

Cette question le prit vraiment au dépourvu, au point qu'il se sentit désarmé pendant un moment.

"Oui... bien sûr."

Ryouta ne pouvait pas dire "non" à quelqu'un qui le lui demandait sur un ton aussi bienveillant. Surtout qu'il sentait bien qu'elle était totalement franche dans sa demande. Elle semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour le bien-être de son enfant, et voyait-elle sans doute en lui quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer. Sûrement le seul d'ailleurs. Le genre de sentiment auquel il n'a jamais eu à faire de la part de sa famille. Daiki était décidément bien chanceux de vivre dans un contexte pareil. Sa gentille maman. Ce repas chaleureux. Cette maison accueillante. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé, et qu'il s'était pourtant interdit durant de longues années, se sachant illégitime à un tel bonheur. Et pourtant ce soir, il en avait un avant-goût qui le rendait envieux.

Alors qu'il se servit des croquettes, Kise en profita pour regarder l'expression de son camarade. Même si l'adolescent mâte ne disait rien, le blondinet sentait que l'atmosphère devenait beaucoup plus tendre rien que par les traits de son visage beaucoup plus détendu. Même ses étranges rides et cernes autour des yeux lui semblaient moins creusés désormais. Au lycée, Aomine mettait toujours un mur entre lui et les autres, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait au quotidien entouré du cocon familial, il était beaucoup plus fragile. Comme si l'adolescent aux yeux ambre venait de rentrer délicatement dans un des coins intimes de son camarade pour faire tomber ce masque d'indifférence et gratter ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Et pour une raison quelconque, Ryouta ressentait un étrange sentiment de solitude.

Même si Daiki semblait posé et tout à fait accoutumé à manger avec sa mère, sans doute en silence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler, mais ce genre de chose était courant, même en face de sa famille, surtout pour les adolescents. Tout simplement parce que cela devait être dans son caractère d'être aussi introverti. Cependant, le blondinet avait l'impression que cet isolement n'était pas simplement dû à un simple trait de personnalité, mais quelque chose de bien plus profond. Et quelque part, ça ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça. Peut-être se fourvoyait-il, mais il avait l'impression que son camarade portait un lourd poids sur les épaules qui anéantissait totalement ses relations avec sa famille.

Tout le long du dîner, alors qu'il appréciait le charme du repas chaud, Kise continuait de se demander dans un coin de son esprit d'où cette mélancolie pouvait-elle bien lui venir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bientôt vingt heures, il fallait qu'il songe à rentrer.

Takao était assis sur le sofa à sa place habituelle depuis trois bonnes heures à guetter la porte menant aux locaux destinés aux employés - tout du moins, c'est ce que disait le panneau-. Il y avait vu beaucoup de membre du personnel y entrer et sortir, certains jeunes, d'autres moins. À part une ou deux exceptions, aucun client n'était passé par là, à part ceux qui semblaient être plus gradés que les barmans. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'adolescent brun ne souvenait pas avoir vu le patron pour le moment. Tant mieux, car même si la politique envers les mineurs semblait être souple, il y avait quand même une réputation à garder. Même s'il était sûr d'avoir vu au moins un ou deux lycéens ici, mais il n'était pas sûr vu leur apparence.

Par contre, toujours aucun signe de Murasakibara.

Aujourd'hui, Kazunari était venu sans l'avoir aperçu mais simplement sur un coup de tête, ou plutôt une envie de continuer ses recherches. Il n'était même pas sûr s'il était en train d'attendre en vain une personne qui n'allait de toute façon pas se présenter aujourd'hui, mais s'il ne tentait rien, il n'aura jamais de réponse. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que le serveur était moins négligent avec lui étant donné que c'était sa deuxième visite. Il n'était bien sûr pas un habitué, mais l'adolescent sentait lui-même qu'il était bien plus détendu que la première fois. Il ne ressentait plus autant de gêne à commander une boisson ou à vérifier tout le temps le regard des autres clients sur lui.

Cette fois, le lycéen aux yeux gris avait cependant décidé de s'en tenir à un jus de fruit, sachant qu'il devra en recommander pour pouvoir rester ici. Son portefeuille ne tolérerait pas qu'il enchaîne l'alcool aussi rapidement, ni son foie d'ailleurs. Cependant, malgré son intérêt pour sa santé, il se surprenait, en regardant ses voisins de table consommer leur cigarette de luxe, de regretter d'être non-fumeur. Le temps passait horriblement lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il attendait, et il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur autre chose au risque de rater sa cible. S'il avait de quoi s'occuper les mains, sans doute que cela l'aiderait à ronger son frein, même s'il savait que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

En même temps, tout ce qui arrivait ces derniers temps le poussaient à commencer le tabac ne serait-ce que pour penser à autre chose.

Après sa première tentative pour filer Murasakibara, Midorima était revenu au lycée. D'un point de vue extérieur, il eut l'air comme d'habitude, mais Takao n'avait pas été dupe, et il avait bien vu à quel point il avait été pâle et fatigué. Pourtant, l'adolescent vert n'avait pas tenté de le cacher, il ne l'avait même pas repoussé lorsqu'il avait décidé, comme toujours, de lui tenir compagnie en dehors des cours. Mille et une questions lui avaient brûlé les lèvres; sur son état de santé, sur ses parents, sur les autres... Mais l'adolescent brun connaissait son camarade et les liens qu'il y avait entre eux; il ne lui dira rien et sans doute voudra-t-il mettre un terme à leur fragile relation s'il commençait à l'interroger.

Kazunari ne voulait pas rompre ce qui le liait à Shintarô, alors il avait décidé de taire toutes ses interrogations, tous ses doutes, toutes ses suspicions en sa présence et d'enquêter dans son coin en espérant trouver ses réponses tout seul.

Cependant, il y avait un moment où il ne put se retenir; c'était ce matin. Il n'avait pas été présent à ce moment-là, mais l'agitation suffit à elle seule pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et les rumeurs finirent de le renseigner. Shin-chan s'était fait frapper par Aomine. Il n'en connaissait, ni les conditions, ni les raisons, mais ce simple fait avait suffis à lui faire voir rouge. Malheureusement, il l'apprit beaucoup trop tard, quand les deux concernés étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, il ne put donc confronter ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et sans doute était-ce une bonne chose car il n'aurait pas pu retenir ses pulsions en face d'eux. Il avait simplement envoyé un mail à son camarade qui l'avait élégamment envoyé sur les roses, comme d'habitude.

Cependant, même maintenant qu'il y repensait à tête posée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancoeur et de l'inquiétude.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voulait à Aomine, ni la dernière fois qu'il se rongeait les sangs pour Midorima, il s'étonnerait toujours de ressentir cela. Takao savait pourtant que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'entendaient absolument pas. Il le savait depuis la première minute qu'il les avait connu. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le toucher à ce point. Au point d'espionner un type dans un bar. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, le lycéen de troisième année ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule. Il eut un rire amer en se disant que c'était sans doute la paranoïa de Shin-Chan qui avait finit par le contaminer.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il le collait ainsi? Depuis le début de sa seconde année il lui semblait.

Ah oui, il s'en souvenait encore de ce fameux jour...

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Les pétales de cerisiers lui cachaient la vue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lycée. Les vacances d'été étaient finies, et il était temps pour lui de recommencer une nouvelle année. _

_Kazunari Takao aimait voir les choses d'une manière beaucoup plus romancée, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rentrée scolaire. Mais il aimait s'imaginer qu'il allait faire de nouvelles rencontres et vivre de nouvelles choses durant cette seconde année de lycée. En particulier parce que la première le lui avait promis sans vraiment le satisfaire. Cela faisait des mois qu'il entendait de vagues rumeurs de la part de ses potes sur le lycée et plus particulièrement, sur des gars d'autres classes que la sienne. Étant d'un naturel curieux et espiègle, il avait toujours voulu en avoir le coeur net, mais bizarrement, quand qu'il demandait des précisions, les gens devenaient beaucoup moins informés._

_Cela l'avait un peu médusé, mais étant nouveau, il avait vite compris que ces bruits de couloir devenaient tabous dès qu'on cherchait à en identifier la source. Comme si s'informer un peu plus sur le fantôme allait le rendre réel et transformer l'imaginaire en réalité. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns su alors qu'une espèce de superstition était partagée par l'ensemble des élèves de ce lycée. Une règle implicite dictant que l'on avait le droit de parler de supernaturel, d'horreur, et de tout ce qui pourrait être étrange ou dérangeant qui se serait déroulé dans ces lieux, mais uniquement au conditionnel, et jamais chercher à en savoir plus que ce que le bouche-à-oreille voulait bien nous apprendre. _

_Encore jeune et peu accoutumé, Takao avait décidé de faire profil bas la première année en essayant d'être le plus attentif possible aux discussions, se créant au passage un grand cercle d'amis._

_Cependant, cette année, il était bien décidé à découvrir des choses._

_Après avoir vérifié la liste répartissant les élèves dans chaque classe, il se dirigea vers la salle attribuée à la sienne sans réelle appréhension. Il y reconnaissait quelques noms avec lesquels il avait déjà partagé l'année précédente, mais ils étaient globalement tous assez inconnus à ses yeux. Cela présageait de nouvelles rencontrer, et donc de nouvelles amitiés. Fort guilleret de cela, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et eut la surprise de tomber sur un assemblement d'élèves qui ne partageaient visiblement pas sa joie. Mettant cela sur le compte de la nostalgie des vacances, il partit rejoindre un petit groupe dont faisaient partie deux lycéens qu'il connaissait déjà, favorisant son intégration à la discussion._

_Une fois les salutations et présentations faites, cette dernière reprit sur un ton assez étrange._

_"Je sens déjà arriver d'ici le surnom pour notre classe, genre "La classe maudite" ou "La classe des détraqués" " Déclara un des garçons mécontent._

_"Oh n'exagère pas, d'accord, il y en a quelques-uns qui craignent, mais bon, c'est un ou deux sur une trentaine, ils ne vont pas tout chambouler tout seul." Tenta de rassurer son voisin._

_"Et puis Kise est dans notre classe, ça compense largement!" S'exclama une fille en tenant ses joues rouges._

_"Je sais pas... lui aussi il est bizarre; il est tout le temps malade, tout le temps absent." _

_"C'est parce qu'il a une santé fragile, idiot!" _

_"Personnellement, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui me flanque le plus les boules mais l'autre, avec les lunettes là..." _

_"Ah je vois ce que tu veux dire... l'histoire de l'horloge?" _

_"Ouai... et puis des fois tu le vois traîner près de la chapelle en train de regarder des trucs. Une fois en cours de théologie, il ne s'est pas gêné pour parler d'histoire de démon, de monstre caché sous terre et ce genre de chose quand la prof a eu la bonne idée de lui demander son avis." _

_"Arrête, je vais flipper maintenant!"_

_Takao écouta d'une oreille un peu désabusée cet échange dynamique qui le laissait aussi curieux que perplexe. Plus il les écoutait, plus il se sentait intrigué sur ces élèves étranges, le dernier cité en particulier qui semblait être un cas à lui tout seul. Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il demande des noms, en voyant comment ses camarades les décrivaient, il n'aurait aucun mal à les reconnaître une fois au complet. La conversation dévia ensuite sur un autre élève, moins bizarre que le précédent mais visiblement tout aussi intimidant qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier, surtout du fait de sa taille hors normes._

_La discussion cessa lorsque la sonnerie retentit, avec elle arrivèrent les derniers retardataires pour le premier cours._

_Comme le voulait la coutume, le professeur principal ouvrit cette dernière en se présentant, lui ainsi que sa matière. Bien qu'il l'ait peut-être croisé une ou deux fois, son visage était totalement étranger à Takao qui ne l'avait encore jamais eu comme enseignant. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui pour le craindre. En effet cet homme lui inspirait d'emblée un respect, voir une terreur d'un simple regard. Malgré sa taille en dessous de la moyenne, aucun lycéen n'oserait très certainement le regarder de haut, même en mesurant un mètre de plus. L'adolescent brun sentit d'ailleurs que toute la classe s'était mise dans une espèce de garde-à-vous, même assise, à l'entrée de cet homme._

_Eh bien, en y regardant de plus près, il y avait tout de même quelques exceptions._

_Tout d'abord ce type tout au fond tellement immense qu'il serait impensable de mettre quelqu'un derrière lui s'il espérait pouvoir lire le tableau. Non seulement il semblait assez détendu contrairement à ses camarades, mais en plus Kazunari remarqua très clairement un sac de chips sur ses genoux dans lequel il piochait de temps à autre sous le nez de leur professeur. Et ce dernier ne disait rien -car il était impensable qu'il ne l'aie pas vu-. Le deuxième bravant farouchement l'autorité était plutôt devant, affalé sur sa chaise et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il démontrait un clair m'en-foutisme à ce que disait l'adulte sans se faire le moins du monde réprimander. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'il se soit endormis sur son pupitre au bout d'un moment._

_Le troisième, le plus intrigant, était ce binoclard aux cheveux verts._

_Le plus intriguant en effet, car contrairement aux deux autres, il ne montrait pas une quelconque forme d'irrespect pour son professeur. Il était propre sur lui, son uniforme parfaitement fermé et ajusté et sa coiffure, bien qu'étrange de par sa couleur, était plutôt soignée. Grâce à sa vision aiguisée, Takao pouvait même dire qu'il prenait grand soin de ses mains, voyant de sa place ses ongles limés et ses doigts bandés minutieusement. Et il était poli. Les rares fois où il prenait la parole, il répondait juste d'un langage soutenu et très pointilleux sur la syntaxe. Non, ce jeune homme défiait son professeur du simple fait qu'il ne baissait jamais les yeux en face de lui alors que les autres avaient le nez rivé sur leur copie._

_Takao ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela intrigant, de montrer à la fois un comportement aussi respectable et pourtant une arrogance assumée et clairement identifiable dans le ton de sa voix._

_Lorsque la pause fut annoncée, il ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire ou pourquoi; il se leva et se dirigea directement vers le bureau auquel lequel ce type étrange était assis. Comme il s'y attendait, personne à part lui n'eut l'idée de venir l'aborder. Le solitaire était actuellement en train d'écouter quelque chose sur son téléphone, peut-être une musique ou la radio, mais ce qui frappa surtout Kazunari était l'étrange objet qui décorait le pupitre. Une grenouille vert, peut-être en peluche, mais assez sobre dans son design. Le genre de chose qu'il ne pensera pas retrouver sur la table de travail d'un aussi étrange personnage._

_Son plus beau sourire en place, le jeune homme brun entama la conversation._

_"Salut, je suis Takao Kazunari, je suis assis quelques places plus loin que toi." _

_"Ah..."_

_Cette réponse courte et simple suffisait en elle-même pour lui transmettre le message le plus important de la part de son interlocuteur; il s'en fichait. Cependant, l'adolescent aux yeux gris n'allait pas se décourager pour si peu._

_"C'est quoi ce petit animal sur ta table?" _

_"L'objet chanceux du jour pour les Cancers selon Oha-asa." Répondit le garçon en redressant ses lunettes comme si cette affirmation allait de soi._

_"Qui?"_

_Kazunari crut qu'il allait se faire foudroyer d'un simple regard, et sans doute envoyé sur les roses, mais à sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur lui expliqua en détail qui était Oha-Asa et surtout l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux. Et de manière assez surprenante, la discussion prit d'emblée une tournure beaucoup plus fluide. Malgré les rires occasionnels de la part du brun, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts laissa le reste de la conversation se poursuivre et divaguer plutôt sur Takao. Ce dernier tenta bien de ramener le sujet sur le lycéen à lunette lui-même, mais ce dernier se bloquait immédiatement. Il s'estimait déjà assez chanceux à'avoir réussi à lui délier la langue, sans doute en ayant touché sans le vouloir ce qui le passionnait le plus, il n'allait pas le forcer._

_Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque les cours de la deuxième période finirent et qu'il rejoignait les autres pour la pause-déjeuner sans retrouver son camarade qu'il apprit le nom de ce dernier._

_Midorima Shintarô, aussi connu comme plus bizarre et le moins fréquentable mec de tout le lycée._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Bien sûr, Takao avait tout de suite compris grâce à ses anciens amis que Shin-Chan avait une très mauvaise réputation, il qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il s'en tienne éloigné.

Cependant, même après cet avertissement, il avait continué à rechercher la compagnie de son camarade à lunettes, le harcelant même parfois pour rester avec lui tandis que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pour être exact. Mais en voyant Midorima, il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose avec lui. Il lui avait semblé si fier, si parfait, qu'il avait eut envie d'en savoir plus, quitte à avoir à son tour de sales rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Il avait eu pleinement conscience à ce moment-là dans quoi il s'engageait, comme une sorte de pressentiment sur tous les fantômes que Shintarô cachait. Et la lourde croix invisiblement qu'il avait clairement vu peser sur les épaules.

Ce ne fut pas simple au départ.

Midorima était très méfiant de nature et n'avait pas compris - à juste titre- pourquoi Takao s'acharnait tant à vouloir devenir son ami. L'adolescent brun ne comptait plus le nombre de vents, comparables à des râteaux, qu'il avait ramassés à cette période, encore et encore. Mais il ne s'était pas découragé malgré les regards tordus et les murmures dans son dos. Pour être honnête, il n'aurait pas pensé que ses efforts paieraient un jour, faisant cela plus par conviction personnelle qu'autre chose, et pour tuer l'ennuie aussi. Mais à sa grande surprise, après quelques semaines d'acharnement, Midorima lui-même l'avait accosté et demandé de le suivre sans dire autre chose. Ils étaient arrivés au garage à vélo et, comme une phrase scellant leur destin, il lui avait annoncé:

_"Si tu tiens tant que ça à rester avec moi, nous jouerons à pile ou face chaque jour. Celui qui perd devra tirer le gagnant à vélo."_

Cela lui avait semblé farfelu, mais Kazunari avait accepté juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir ce mec si fier pédaler pendant qu'il était tranquillement installé.

Il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion.

Mais cette chance insolente n'avait fait qu'ajouter plus d'intérêt à ses yeux. Et puis...

Et puis était arrivé un jour où il avait aussi découvert une autre part bien plus sombre chez son camarade. Une part dont personne ne se doutait. Ce fut après le début du crépuscule, lorsqu'il attendait Shin-Chan près des vélos, comme d'habitude. L'attente le rendant impatient et certain de ne l'avoir vu passer nul part pour sortir, il s'était alors aventuré à l'intérieur du lycée pour le chercher. Le souvenir vague des rumeurs concernant l'horloge en train de sonner lui était revenue en tête et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, son corps avait commencé à trembler. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était approché des toilettes des hommes au premier étage, comme guidé par son instinct.

Ce qu'il y avait vu avait fini de le lier malgré lui à Midorima.

Il n'avait pas eu tous les détails, ce fut même très superficiel et très sombre sur ce qu'était vraiment son camarade, mais ce dernier lui en avait suffisamment dit pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Eux, les gens normaux. Eux, ceux qui avaient un corps ordinaire. Dès lors, Shintarô lui avait semblé convaincu qu'il s'éloignerait de lui mais l'inverse s'était produit: Kazunari s'était montré d'autant plus déterminé à rester avec lui et l'accompagner où qu'il aille, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Et désormais partageant son horrible secret, l'adolescent vert n'avait plus vraiment eu le choix que de le laisser rester. Et leur seconde année s'était relativement bien déroulée malgré quelques petites scènes.

Mais tout avait basculé depuis le début de cette année, et Takao était déterminé à résoudre cette histoire.

Le bruit de la petite clochette signalant l'entrée de quelqu'un le fit sursauter dans ses rêveries, mais il eut la déception de voir encore un client anonyme et non sa cible.

Encore une fois, il semblerait que ce soir, il allait repartir bredouille...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Après avoir fini de manger et le temps de prendre le chemin inverse pour rentrer, Kise se rendit compte qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées en arrivant à son appartement

Il n'avait pourtant pas traîné une fois le dîner terminé, mais ce dernier avait duré assez longtemps, notamment parce que la maman d'Aomine lui avait beaucoup parlé pendant et après le repas. Elle lui avait confessé juste avant qu'il ne parte qu'elle était vraiment contente d'avoir reçu la visite d'un camarade de classe de Daiki et l'avait explicitement invité à revenir quand il le désirait. Bien qu'il ne compte pas remettre les pieds de sitôt dans cette maison, le blondinet en fut touché car il sentait vraiment une sincérité aimante de la part de cette femme qui semblait déjà le considérer comme faisant partie du cercle familial alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Il fallait croire que c'était son statut de camarade de lycée qui lui donnait ce privilège, car il avait surtout entendu des choses sur l'école de la part de la vieille femme. Elle lui avait raconté que son fils ne lui parlait absolument pas de sa vie scolaire, qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à travers son bulletin trimestriel, qui était passable dans l'ensemble avec peu de commentaires. Mais rien sur ses relations, qu'elles soient amicales ou amoureuses, ou sur son club de sports auquel il n'allait visiblement jamais, que ce soit pour l'entraînement ou simplement le plaisir. Cela dit, Aomine ne semblait pas agir de la même manière chez lui qu'au lycée, de ce que Kise en avait vu aujourd'hui. Il semblait plus posé, plus calme, moins grossier aussi...

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de solitude omniprésente le tiraillait-il autant?

Tout en changea de vêtement pour la nuit et donnant leur nourriture journalière aux poissons, Ryouta se posait cette question sans parvenir à trouver d'explication. Il fut tellement concentré qu'il en oublia les petits résidus qui continuaient à tomber dans l'eau et du rapidement s'arrêter avant de faire une bêtise. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il était agité et il avait du mal à se détendre -encore plus que d'habitude-. Peut-être à cause de sa fatigue mentale, qui expliquerait aussi ses absences. Après tout, il n'était pas totalement remis de sa semaine infernale. Qui plus est, rentrer dans la maison d'Aomine tout seul avait fait monter en lui une horrible vague de stress, même si cette histoire s'était plutôt bien finie.

D'ailleurs... Kise était partit sans avoir achevé son but finalement.

Quand l'occasion s'était présentée, il aurait pu demander. Il avait voulu demander. Mais il en avait été tout simplement incapable. Pétrifié sur place, il avait manqué ce moment si précieux où ils furent seuls, face-à-face pour avoir ses réponses. Le blondinet s'en était bien douté, qu'il ne pourra pas agir naturellement avec Aomine, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait resté figé comme une statut, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Incapable même de se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire. Et il ne pouvait pas blâmer la présence imposante de son camarade, car maintenant qu'il se visualisait la scène avec recul, il ne lui paraissait plus aussi intimidant.

Choqué par son propre comportement, Ryouta quitta le salon pour la cuisine dans la perspective d'un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur de l'évier, il remarqua la présence d'une espèce d'écorce rouge écrabouillée. Un morceau de chair mort. Sans doute celui qu'il avait cru se débarrasser en le noyant sous les eaux. Mais de toute évidence, certaines de ces créatures avaient la peau plus dure que d'autres, même quand elles ne bougeaient plus. Le souvenir de ces terribles jours lui revenant en tête, il tourna son regard de la preuve de cette atrocité, n'osant pas y toucher de suite. Il avait beau avoir cohabité avec eux, le fait d'être revenu dans le monde normal lui rappelait après coup à quel point elles étaient immondes.

À côté de l'évier se trouvait un petit tupperware retourné pour sécher. Celui qu'il avait utilisé pour transporter l'un d'entre eux.

Kise ne savait pas comment expliquer ce phénomène. Ces choses apparaissaient, disparaissaient, pendant ses crises. Quelquefois, il était tenté de penser qu'elles n'étaient que le fruit de son esprit malade, et que peut-être qu'en avouant son cas à un médecin spécialisé, il obtiendrait les bons médicaments pour s'en débarrasser. Mais d'autres fois, quand il les avait en face de lui - comme maintenant- il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'elles n'existaient pas tant elles paraissaient réelles. Accepter... Le blondinet avait l'impression que l'existence de ces créatures tournait autour de cela. Il ne savait pourquoi.

Laissant tomber l'idée de se désaltérer au robinet, il se rabattit sur le robinet de la salle de bain puis partirent se coucher.

Le moment du dîner lui revient en mémoire alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit et avec eux, les moments de son enfance pendant lesquels il avait habité chez son oncle. Ryouta avait beau chercher dans son esprit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir goûté un repas chaud comme celui-ci. Il n'a jamais eu de père attentif ou de mère protectrice et il y avait renoncé désormais. Mais il se sentait envieux par rapport à Aomine de pouvoir jouir de tout cela. Et déconcerté de son attitude alors qu'il avait le cadre parfait pour vivre paisiblement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en ayant été élevé dans cette famille, il soit devenu le sale type qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui.

Cependant, Kise avait vu ce soir un Aomine que personne ne connaissait, et il était forcé d'avouer qu'il en retirait un certain sentiment de fierté. C'était sans doute étrange de le penser de cette manière, mais son camarade lui avait paru plus humain qu'au lycée. Rien n'avait pourtant réellement changé dans son comportement, mais le simple fait d'avoir été à côté de lui, de le voir manger avec sa mère, d'entendre cette dernière parler de lui en toute innocence avait adouci son image. Mais plus que tout, c'est cet isolement ambiant qui l'avait frappé tout le long du dîner. Une nostalgie, quelque chose, pas forcément lourd, mais pesant au coeur qui l'avait indéniablement touché.

Le profil du lycéen bleuté se dessina dans l'esprit du blondinet, tel qu'il l'avait perçu durant tout le repas juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme; celle d'un adolescent beaucoup plus triste que celui qu'il voyait quotidiennement.


	18. Fragment 18: Des mots qui flottent

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Yay, j'ai réussit à finir ce chapitre avant Japan Expo! Et j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres se rallongent au fur et à mesure XD Sinon... que dire de plus à part que je favorise certains persos en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais délaisser les autres, je vous rassure. Les infos sur les protagonistes viennent, comme d'habitude, au compte-goutte, mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce moment en leur compagnie ~ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore pour vos mots d'amour ~

_[ OST Saya no Uta - Seek / OST Sweet Pool - Scène (Warp 02) ]_

* * *

Le jour suivant, le temps semblait aussi nuageux que la veille.

Avec sa condition physique assez stable, Kise s'était rendu au lycée ce matin sans incident. Il n'eut pas de soucis pour se réveiller, ni de sensation de fatigue particulière, et se sentait même un peu mieux que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il avait mangé un bon repas chaud la veille. Un repas digne d'être qualifié ainsi, varié et équilibré en plus d'être sain et nutritif, contrairement aux plats instantanés qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait longtemps que l'on savait sa santé fragile, mais son état s'était particulièrement dégradé depuis qu'il avait commencé à habiter seul, et donc se nourrir seul. Sans doute avait-il appris à se négliger lui-même à force...

Levant ses yeux ambre au ciel, le blondinet constata que le temps était assez rare pour cette période de l'année, car peu de nuages cachaient la chaleur du soleil. Mais il se doutait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à revenir, malheureusement. Il continua sa route sans encombre jusqu'au portail puis à l'intérieur du lycée, sans croiser quelconque individu perturbateur, pour son plus grand soulagement. Entrant dans la classe, il alla s'asseoir à son pupitre, posant son sac d'affaire pour observer à travers la fenêtre les rayons lumineux, mais timides, éclairer la cour. N'ayant rien d'intéressant à voir, il regarda alors l'intérieur de la classe.

Quelques lycéens étaient présents, mais aucun n'était venu l'aborder, comme c'était le cas déjà depuis quelque temps. Kise devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela reposant de ne plus être harcelé en permanence, même s'il se doutait que derrière son dos, ça devait énormément parler. Ses pupilles dorées se posèrent sur le bureau de Kurokocchi, qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se rendit compte avec tristesse que présent ou non, personne ne ferait la différence de toute façon. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait cependant apercevoir Kagamicchi. Lui aussi était plongé dans la contemplation du jardin extérieur plutôt que faire attention à son entourage.

Pourtant, à un moment, il eut l'idée de tourner ses yeux carmin directement sur Kise, comme s'il l'avait repéré immédiatement par instinct.

Il les détourna immédiatement mais le blondinet put sentir toute l'intensité de son regard qui lui déplaisait énormément. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ses yeux habituels et surtout, c'était une expression beaucoup trop familière à son goût. Pour la première fois avec ce type, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Décidant de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose, Kise prépara ses affaires pour la première heure. Comme il était silencieux, tranquille mais aussi attentif, les bruits de couloir et de classe parvinrent facilement à ses oreilles. À force de les entendre, l'adolescent blond avait appris à les discerner, surtout lorsqu'il était le premier concerné.

"... au final, Aomine s'est pris simplement un avertissement pour la bagarre d'hier." Conclu un des garçons que Ryouta avait appris à connaître comme celui qui était généralement au centre de ce genre de commérage.

"Ah bon? Du coup il va se pointer aujourd'hui?" Demanda un de ses amis.

"Sûrement. Apparemment, ils ont laissé couler, puisque Aomine n'a jamais causé de problème avant. Même quand il s'embrouillait avec Kagami, ça restait des insultes, et en plus c'est Kagami qui le provoque généralement..."

D'un réflexe commun, les membres du groupe de discussion tournèrent leurs yeux vers le concerné qui, soit n'avait pas entendu, soit faisait semblant de ne pas entendre. Prenant cela comme un feu vert implicite, ils continuèrent.

"En plus Aomine, ce n'est pas n'importe qui pour le lycée... Il est très doué, tu sais, pour le basket. Il est dans l'équipe du lycée depuis trois ans, et il est passé titulaire dès la première année! Il joue tous les matchs et il a mené le lycée à gagner tous les tournois interlycées! On dit d'ailleurs qu'il fait à lui tout seul l'ensemble des matchs."

"Wouah! C'est trop génial!" S'extasia une des filles en se tenant les joues.

"Ouai, du coup forcément, ils ne peuvent pas trop se permettre de le blâmer, sinon ça pénaliserait l'équipe de basket."

"Il est donc ce genre de type... un prodige auquel on passe tout."

Le son d'une porte que l'on ouvrait résonna dans l'ensemble de la pièce dans un grincement sinistre. Comme s'ils l'avaient compris comme signe précurseur du prochain visiteur, l'ensemble des occupants se tue d'un coup. Celui qui venait d'ouvrir était Aomine. À croire qu'il avait deviné qu'on parlait de lui. Le groupe de lycéen se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, et également un peu apeuré à l'idée qu'il les ait entendu. Cependant, après un coup d'oeil rapide à l'ensemble de la classe, le jeune homme mâté entra tranquillement, les épaules détendu sans émaner aucune hostilité. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, la classe reprit lentement vie.

Kise laissa échapper un soupire en regardant derrière sa chaise; les étudiants qui discutaient tantôt d'Aomine venaient radicalement de changer de sujet.

Reportant son attention sur son camarade, Ryouta pouvait dire par son regard froid et son expression figée que le mur qui s'était un peu affaissé quand il l'avait visité hier était revenu aujourd'hui. Daiki ressemblait à une poupée sans vie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il connaissait une autre partie de lui que cela donnait un sentiment étrange au blondinet de le voir ainsi. Il était en effet assez confus, comme s'il venait de passer du jour à la nuit en quelques secondes. Plus il essayait de le connaître, moins il en savait sur son camarade. Lequel était le vrai? Celui qui l'importunait implacablement au lycée, ou celui qui lui faisait de la peine au sein de son intimité?

S'apercevant qu'il avait baissé la tête pour réfléchir, il la releva en sentant la présence de quelqu'un devant lui. Aominecchi.

C'est vrai... ce n'était pas sa classe ici, alors pourquoi était-il venu? Pour parler avec Kurokocchi? Régler un compte avec Kagamicchi? Visiblement, il semblerait que non. Il serait allé voir directement les concernés plutôt que se poster devant lui comme une armoire de glace. Il se pencha face à Kise qui était toujours sur ses gardes et, de manière inattendue, il posa quelque chose sur son bureau. Le blondinet, par sa forme et sa couleur, reconnu immédiatement l'objet comme étant son portefeuille. Mais comment avait-il pu tomber entre les mains de ce type?

"Tu l'as oublié hier." Répondit le concerné à sa question muette.

À ces mots, il se rendit compte qu'il avait sûrement dû le perdre chez lui. À ce moment-là, ces pensées avaient tellement été embrouillées, même après, qu'il n'en n'avait plus eu les pieds totalement sur terre. Comme il le gardait toujours dans sa poche arrière, le blondinet supposa qu'il était tombé sur le lit lorsqu'il s'était assis. Et bien sûr, perdu comme il le fut, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement, même ce matin. Aomine l'avait donc récupéré et ramené ici pour le lui rendre. '_Merci'_. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait, et devait, dire. Mais pour une raison obscure, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était obstiné, mais surtout mortifié. Kise était beaucoup trop pensif, voire lunatique, et c'était humiliant de voir ce mec si calme et réfléchi alors que lui-même agissait de manière si maladroite.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il sentit quelque chose de froid toucher sa nuque. Levant les yeux par surprise, il vit Aomine le bras tendu vers lui, sa main au niveau de son cou alors qu'il laissait courir un doigt sur sa peau. Son corps trembla alors que Kise se rappelait comment il avait été touché de la sorte avant par ce même individu. Ses doigts... Ils étaient longs, et fins, mais étrangement, ils ne dégageaient pas cette chaleur bouillante comme la dernière fois. Cependant, le blondinet savait à quel point ils étaient puissants. S'il le voulait, le bleuté pourrait les faire glisser jusqu'à sa trachée et l'étrangler sans difficulté. Pourtant, la douceur dans son geste était telle que rien ne pourrait le présager.

Kise dégagea rapidement la main d'Aomine, préférant ne pas se souvenir de ce moment pénible, et le regarda agacé.

"C'était quoi ça?"

"Ça sort encore..." Répondit le lycéen bronzé à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce qui..."

Comme si un éclat de compréhension venait de le traverser, Ryouta écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur sa nuque pour vérifier.

Quelque chose d'humide, qui s'avérait être un fin liquide rouge, coulait sur sa chair sans qu'il n'ait pourtant de blessure apparente. Encore... Depuis combien de temps ça sortait? Les autres étudiants ne l'ont-ils pas remarqué ou bien... ou bien était-ce une illusion? Pourtant, si Daiki le voyait aussi, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Alors il avait eu de la chance cette fois qu'il le lui ait fait remarquer avant mais... Mais à quoi pensait-il? Toucher quelque chose de répugnant comme cela... comme le sang de quelqu'un d'autre! L'adolescent aux yeux ambre savait bien que ce mec était dérangé, mais à ce point-là!

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Aomine ferma les doigts qui avaient touché la nuque de Kise à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main, cachant ainsi toute preuve sanglante. Le blondinet se sentit captivé par cette action. Ces doigts... venaient de le toucher. Ils l'avaient déjà touché. Bien ailleurs que sa nuque. La température de son corps monta soudainement et douloureusement, comme une montée de fièvre. Oui, il connaissait son toucher, et toutes les conséquences qui lui étaient liées. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seconde alors qu'il se sentait déjà toute chose rien qu'avec cet échange. Un soupire semblait vouloir s'échapper de ses lèvres, comme une plainte, une supplique implicite adressée à son camarade de faire quelque chose.

"Laisse le tranquille!"

Une voix grave et bourrue le sortit alors de sa transe et une large silhouette trompa alors tout contact visuel avec Aomine. Ce dos appartenait à Kagami qui s'était mis entre ce dernier et Kise.

"T'as rien à faire ici, et t'emmerde Kise. Dégage!"

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges regardait celui à la tignasse bleu nuit avec un visage assez furieux. Une aura clairement violente, voire meurtrière émanait de lui tandis que son homologue ne répondit rien à cette agression verbale. Ryouta ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire car, quand bien même il était vrai qu'il se sentait étrange avec Daiki, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se montrait si désagréable avec lui. Il était juste... comme d'habitude. Silencieux et mystérieux. Cependant, agacé par cette nonchalance, Taïga semblait décidé de mettre les points sur les i sans qu'on lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

"T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, et c'est évident qu'il n'a pas envie de te voir, pigé!"

"Heu... Kagamicchi?" Tenta l'intéressé, perdu par cet entêtement.

"Dégage je te dis, et ne reviens plus!"

Kise était réellement ahuri par la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas nouveau de voir Kagami se prendre la tête avec Aomine. En revanche, c'était la première fois qui était la source de ce conflit, et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Kagami semblait si concerné par son cas. Ce n'est pas comme le rouquin et le blondinet entretenaient des relations amicales sincères, bien que le lycéen aux yeux ambre ait tenté une ou deux fois de lui parler. Cependant, après avoir compris que nouer un lien superficiel avec lui ne servait à rien face à ce bloc de rock, il décida de lâcher l'affaire comme avec Midorima l'an passé.

Alors pourquoi diable avait-il décidé aujourd'hui de prendre sa défense sans lui demander son avis?

Les autres étudiants regardaient aussi l'interaction, mal à l'aise.

"Ça suffit Kagamicchi!" S'exclama Ryouta en élevant la voix, tout aussi gêné qu'eux.

"... Pourquoi?"

Dans ce murmure haineux, Taïga se retourna vers son camarade qui crut alors qu'il allait le tuer sur place. Un frisson d'angoisse et de terreur le fit trembler sous le coup alors qu'il observait les traits du visage du lycéen aux cheveux rouges qui étaient crispés, comme s'il souffrait de quelque chose. Mais le plus effrayant était la lueur dans ses yeux carmin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ce regard, le blondinet le connaissait. Jusqu'à présent, ça lui était resté vague, mais maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, tout lui revint en mémoire. Kagami avait exactement le même regard que Midorima et Aomine ce fameux jour pluvieux.

"Vous vous êtes tous passés le mot sur ce type hein? D'abord Kuroko, ensuite toi... Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien pour vous!?"

À ces mots, comme par instinct, ou peut-être réflexe, Kise tourna un instant son regard sur Kurokocchi qui fronça les sourcils. Le garçon aux yeux ronds était jusque-là resté spectateur passif de la scène, aussi perplexe que le blondinet quant au comportement du lycéen rougeoyant, mais il comprit désormais que cela ne concernait pas uniquement son ami. Ce dernier avait le sentiment qu'il savait pourquoi Kagami était en train de perdre la tête, mais visiblement, cela n'encouragea pas Tetsuya à se défendre, ou même intervenir pour le moment. Mais vraiment... qu'est-ce que Kuroko venait faire là-dedans? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que Kise venait faire là-dedans?

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kagamicchi? Calme toi!"

"La ferme!"

En lâchant ces mots, Kagami se saisit violemment du col d'Aomine, visiblement décidé d'en arriver aux mains. Un cri aigu de peur retentit de la part d'une élève présente et le reste de la classe resta interdit devant la tournure des événement, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sinon regarder ce début de bagarre impuissante. Il sentait sûrement que même en s'y mettant à cinq -en supposant qu'ils en aient le courage-, ils n'arriveraient pas à arrêter l'adolescent aux yeux carmin. L'idée même de bouger pour signaler le problème à un responsable les terrifiait, n'ayant pas envie que cette colère destructrice se retourne contre eux.

"Kagamicchi, arrête!"

Dans un élan de bravoure, Kise se leva de sa chaise en répétant cette supplique dans l'espoir que son camarade entende raison. De son côté, Aomine eut enfin la bonne idée de saisir les épaules de Kagami afin de le repousser, éventuellement se protéger. Il le regardait néanmoins silencieusement, son expression ne reflétant rien sinon un ennuie face à cette situation qui lui semblait presque normale. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il s'y était attendu. Cela ne sembla pas plaire du tout à Kagami qui raffermit sa prise d'une main et serra le poing de l'autre, dans l'attention claire de briser cette expression stoïque qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter.

"Kagami-kun, ça suffit!" Réagit enfin Kuroko à son tour, ne pouvant plus rester inactif devant ça.

Malheureusement, comme toujours, il fut totalement ignoré.

"La ferme! La ferme! La ferme!"

Au moment où Kagami hurla ces mots de manière répétée et quasiment démente, la cloche du lycée retentit comme signalant le début des cours. Cependant, aucun des quatre concernés par la querelle ne sembla l'entendre, tous se regardant comme des chiens de faïence, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre en cas de faux pas. Les élèves, abattus par cet ultime argument, préférèrent regagner rapidement leur place plutôt que les aider à interrompre la querelle pour une raison évidente à tous. Une voix profonde mais rigide retentit pile à la fin de la sonnerie.

"Oh! Je ne tolère aucune agitation quand je rentre dans ma... Mais qu'êtes-vous en train de faire?!"

Akashi Seijurô se stoppa après avoir fait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce en regardant le petit groupe toujours debout. Leur position et ce qu'ils devaient certainement être en train de faire avant qu'il n'arrive ne lui plurent absolument pas. Il s'approcha d'eux alors que Kise et Kuroko reculèrent par crainte.

"Taïga, arrête cela tout de suite." Fit-il d'une voix calme mais dangereusement.

"La ferme! Lâchez... lâchez-moi!"

Bien que le professeur ait été sérieux, le lycéen aux cheveux rouges n'écouta pas ses ordres sous-entendant des menaces dans sa folie. Il finit cependant par se faire évacuer de la classe de manière assez douloureuse tandis qu'Aomine le regardait faire tranquillement. Une fois qu'Akashi en eut fini avec Kagami, il le confia à des surveillants puis revint dans la pièce sous le regard terrifié des élèves, tant par cette rage non justifiée que par le fait que leur enseignant ait réussi à lui tout seul à la contenir. Kise, Kuroko et Aomine regagnèrent chacun leur place respective et le cours commença un peu plus tard que prévu sous une pression paralysante, l'incident ayant mis l'adulte de très mauvaise humeur.

Cela ne convainc pourtant pas le lycéen blond de se concentrer sur l'heure qui suivit tant il était confus sur ce qui venait d'arriver, et il y pensa toute la journée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée était finie pour tous les étudiants, mais pas pour Kise. Convoqué par Akashi, il était obligé de rester jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'appelle, sans doute afin de parler de l'incident de ce matin. Aomine et Kagami étaient passés avant lui, et bizarrement Kuroko fut dispensé de l'entretien alors qu'il s'était pourtant aussi mêlé de ce conflit. Le jeune homme aux yeux ambre n'était pas sûr si c'était volontaire de la part de l'enseignant de l'écarter de cette affaire ou s'il l'avait tout simplement oublié, comme cela arrivait souvent avec son camarade invisible. Ce dernier était donc parti, l'air assez confus et préoccupé sans qu'il ait le temps de lui poser de questions.

Attendant donc dans la classe, Ryouta remarqua qu'il restait encore d'autres étudiants parlant de divers sujets d'une voix lourde, comme à leur habitude. Le lycéen soupira, lançant un regard à la vitre plutôt que garder son attention sur des commérages bruyants et inutiles. Le soleil couchait essayait de dissimuler ses formes sous les nuages obscurs, se cachant parfois derrière les buildings quand il tournait la tête. Les couleurs sanguines dépeignaient des ombres inquiétantes sur une surfage rougeoyante et tremblante. Le crépuscule lui parut effrayant de cette perspective. À travers son malaise, la conversation des autres étudiants atteignit malgré lui ses oreilles.

Il détestait faire ça, mais le blondinet les écouta afin de tromper son malaise.

"... Je veux dire, hier c'était Midorima, aujourd'hui Kagami. Aomine n'est vraiment pas clean comme mec!" S'enquit un des participants à la conversation sur un ton désabusé.

"Ouai, mais Kagami n'était pas un peu bizarre lui aussi?" Interrogea une des filles.

"C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le voit se prendre la tête avec Aomine, mais là, c'était quand même violent!"

"Ne m'en parle pas, j'y étais..."

"Et t'as vu ce qui est arrivé?"

"Ouai..."

"Il était..."

Ce début de phrase ne trouva pas de fin. Les étudiants laissèrent un silence inhabituel prendre le pas sur la conversation qu'ils menaient, comme s'ils avaient peur de la finir. Ils ne risquaient pourtant pas grand-chose; Taïga était déjà parti et Daiki en tête à tête avec Akashi dans sa salle de laboratoire. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ces deux-là auxquels les adolescents faisaient attention. Sentant des regards sur lui, Ryouta se retourna pour voir les concernés qui l'observaient tout en discutant, comme s'ils le soupçonnaient implicitement d'être la cause de toutes ces perturbations. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, ne sachant s'il devait les ignorer ou leur demander de manière très courtoise s'ils voulaient sa photo.

"Dis Kise, tu es ami avec Aomine, non?" Demanda finalement un des membres du groupe, sentant son agacement.

Son ton était pourtant amical, le jeune homme semblant réellement intéressé par le sujet. Ses camarades s'approchèrent alors de lui pour l'encercler autour de son pupitre tandis qu'il restait assis. C'était assez étrange, car il y a peu, cela aurait été une situation totalement banale que Kise pouvait aisément maîtriser. Après tout, il était assez populaire, il avait l'habitude qu'on le sollicite pour des histoires, des rumeurs, qu'on lui demande son avis sur des sujets assez superficiels, mais qui excitaient les amateurs de ragots. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il se sentait clairement étouffé par cet élan d'intérêt. Peut-être parce qu'il en était la cible principale.

"Tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé, non? Et puis vous vous voyez de temps à autre aussi!" Enchaîna un autre garçon, visiblement sûr de ses propos.

"Ah mais oui, vous étiez de corvée de ménage la semaine dernière, c'est ça?"

"Whouah! C'est vraiment inattendu que vous soyez amis!" S'exclama une fille, visiblement excitée par l'idée alors qu'il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi se réjouir.

"Tu savais qu'il avait frappé Midorima hier? C'était violent là aussi!"

"Dis, tu saurais pas pourquoi il a fait ça?"

"Et Kagami, dis! Tu sais ce qu'il y a entre eux justement?"

Il était bombardé par des questions, à droite, à gauche, auxquelles il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir tant elles s'enchaînaient. Une curiosité se dégageait clairement du ton de leur voix, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter encore plus le lycéen aux yeux miel. Il se sentait comme une bête de foire, assaillit ainsi par ces gens avides et voyeurs. Ils le regardaient avec une ignorance aussi répugnante que cruelle, le torturant de questions qu'il se posait déjà depuis longtemps, et attendaient une réponse alors que lui-même n'en savait rien. Il en avait marre de ces visages anonymes qui se rapprochaient de lui sans tenir compte de son espace vitale. Il en avait marre de faire semblant...

Kise soupira longuement en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

Puis il les regarda sans vraiment les voir avec une expression ennuyée qui les laissa confus. Peut-être contrariés. Un moment inconfortable passa entre le blondinet et le groupe, pendant lequel il n'eut aucune intention de répondre, ni même de leur parler. Il n'avait rien à dire. Encore moins à eux, qui ne se préoccupaient pas de son état psychologique. Il se demanda vaguement pendant un instant s'il ne devrait pas aller ailleurs en attendant Akashi. Un endroit désert si possible. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et Aomine entra de manière presque théâtrale pendant ce moment vide.

Les étudiants qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de Kise se dispersèrent rapidement, quand bien même ce ne serait pas une scène surprenante aux yeux d'un tier connaissant la popularité - certes sur le déclin- du garçon blond.

"À ton tour. Dans la salle de labo numéros 3 " Fit s'implement l'adolescent hâlé de peau.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Ryouta se leva en agrippant son sac et quitta la salle de classe sans un regard, que ce soit pour le groupe indiscret ou Daiki lui-même.

Dans la salle de laboratoire, Akashi l'attendait appuyée contre l'un des bureaux, semblant s'être également apaisé depuis l'incident du matin. Kise entra légèrement soulagé de constater que son humeur s'était calmée, et qu'il n'avait pas échappé à la guillotine pour la chaise électrique. Baignée ainsi dans le crépuscule avec les rideaux ouverts mais les lumières éteintes, la grande pièce avait moins l'air d'une salle de scientifique que d'un lieu étrange voué à un culte obscur. Le carrelage et le mobilier reflétaient la lumière orangée, les chaises étaient parfaitement rangées devant les éviers dédiés aux expériences; il ne manquerait plus que quelques bougies.

"Ryouta." Déclara le professeur aux cheveux rouges avec un sourire en le regardant avec cette même bienveillance. "Désolé de t'avoir convoqué aussi. J'ai l'impression que nous nous voyons beaucoup en ce moment. Je t'en prie, installes-toi."

Encore une fois, l'étudiant blond obéit docilement, souhaitant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette discussion car personnellement, cela le réjouissait beaucoup moins que son enseignant. Semblant comprendre sa hâte, l'adulte aux yeux hétérochromes décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet sans passer par des détours inutiles qui leur feraient perdre du temps à tous les deux.

"À propos de Daiki et Taïga, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été au milieu de cette histoire. Même si tu n'as rien fait directement."

"Oui..."

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. La raison pour laquelle Kagami avait commencé à menacer verbalement Aomine, c'est pour que ce dernier le laisse tranquille. Quand bien même le jeune homme aux yeux ambre n'avait rien demandé, ni à lui, ni à personne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'en était pris aussi violemment au bleuté. Certes, il s'était senti étrange, mais cela n'avait rien changé de d'habitude. Et surtout, ça ne le regardait pas. Pendant quelques instants, les pensées de Kise allèrent vers Kuroko. Lui aussi, il avait été brievement mentionné, et il trouvait cela honnêtement plus logique.

"C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit quand je les ai convoqué."

"Quel genre... de discussion avez-vous eu avec eux."

Le blondinet était assez curieux d'imaginer comment ces deux-là pouvaient bien se défendre, ou même parler en présence du professeur de biologie. Sûrement qu'Aominecchi garderait ce silence insolent et répondrait brièvement uniquement que lorsqu'il serait obligé, et si ça se trouve ne raconterait même pas la vérité. Quant à Kagamicchi, il serait sans doute plus réactif et plus sur la défensive, surtout en présence d'Akashi avec lequel il avait des relations houleuses. En y repensant, le lycéen était étonné que son professeur se soit adouci après avoir parlé avec le rouquin. Il était sûr que, les laisser tous les deux seuls dans une même pièce, aurait pu mal finir. Il s'était visiblement trompé puisqu'il n'y avait pas de mort à déclarer.

Ou alors l'adulte était très doué pour dissimuler un cadavre et faire disparaître toute trace de son crime.

"Hmph..." Marmonna ce dernier, visiblement contrarié, laissant supposer au blondinet qu'il avait eut raison de douter. "Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose pour être exacte. Mais Taïga a reconnu que tout était de sa faute, bien qu'il ne se soit pas excusé d'avoir volontairement déclenché cette querelle."

Un instant vide de bruit passa entre les deux hommes avant que le plus vieux ne ricane doucement. Ryouta ne pouvait dire de qui il se moquait, ou même pourquoi mais cela l'irrita grandement.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si les relations tumultueuses qu'il y a entre ces deux-là étaient vraiment secrètes!" Finit-il par expliquer avec une expression sarcastique et narquoise, comme s'il accusait implicitement le blondinet d'avoir aggravé ce fait. "Comme pour Shintarô, je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Veille juste à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas si tu en as l'occasion. Et garde cela pour toi, on pourrait croire que je fais du favoritisme."

Sur cette confession, il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant son élève d'un air complice. Ce dernier le fixa perplexe et peu enjoué malgré cette tentative de détente. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont son professeur sous-entendait que la mauvaise entente entre Aomine et Kagami dépendait en grande partie de lui, alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait depuis que d'habitude. Il essayait même de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais aussi et surtout, il trouvait que l'homme se moquait de lui. Ne pas punir une poignée d'élève alors que les circonstances l'exigeaient était du favoritisme, peu importe la manière dont il lui présentait ça.

Cependant, Kise s'abstint de lui faire toute remarque car il avait la malchance d'être dans cette poignée d'élèves favorisés.

"Bien." Conclut l'enseignant d'un ton satisfait. "Je voulais juste confirmer cela avec toi, donc tu peux t'en aller... Ah non c'est vrai! Encore une toute petite chose."

Le jeune homme aux pupilles miel cru un instant qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir comme cela, mais l'homme en face de lui avait décidément pris un malin plaisir à lui prouver l'inverse. Oui, Ryouta n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il ne l'ait pas fait exprès, comme si cela l'amusait de voir son visage mortifié en se rendant compte qu'il n'était toujours pas libre. Condamné à rester encore un moment pour savoir ce que le scientifique lui voulait, le blondinet lui fit un signe muet d'enchaîner. Akashi se remit alors dans une position un peu plus convenable, sa blouse blanche trop grande pour lui tombant sur ses poignets et à ses mollets.

"C'est au sujet d'une créature pathétique... tu connais le Mermecolion?"

"Non..." Répondit Kise, peu sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Mermecolion. Un mot bien étrange dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusque-là et qui ne réveillait aucun écho familier en lui.

"C'est un monstre à moitié lion, à moitié fourmis." Expliqua le rouquin d'une voix experte. "Une théorie suggère qu'il est née à cause de sperme de lion qui s'est répandu dans les oeufs de fourmis."

Tandis que le blondinet eut un haussement de sourcils perplexe sur la vraisemblance de cette hypothèse, l'enseignant eut un rire assez sinistre qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

"C'est une apparence plutôt triste, tu ne trouves pas? Être un lion et une fourmi... d'un côté, la force brute, la sauvagerie, la domination, et de l'autre, l'obéissance, l'insignifiance et l'organisation. Rien que par ces natures contradictoires, cette créature aurait eu du mal à trouver un équilibre."

"Je suppose..." Marmonna le lycéen, toujours incertain quant à ce que l'adulte essayait de lui dire.

"Il y avait par-dessus tout une chose qui était problématique à cette étrange combinaison, tu sais laquelle?"

Cette question le laissa froid, comme si on était en train de lui faire passer un oral de biologie sur un sujet assez douteux. Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas travaillé son sujet; il n'en avait aucune idée. Le simple fait d'imaginer un tel animal était déjà très dur pour lui, rien que son concept. Lui demander d'envisager des théories autours était hors de sa portée. Il tourna sa tête doucement de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Akashi lui donna un regard ennuyé, typique de ceux qu'il avait quand un de ses élèves ne trouvait pas de réponse à un problème qui était -selon lui- simple à résoudre.

"Tu abandonnes vite! La réponse est la viande." Soupira-t-il en se prenant ses cheveux couleur sang dans les mains. "Les lions sont carnivores, tu le sais. La partie lion voulait de la viande que la partie fourmis ne pouvait digérer et par ailleurs, la fourmi elle-même avait un régime alimentaire qui ne convenait pas au lion. Au final, il ne pouvait rien manger puisqu'il rejetait tout, et il est mort de faim peu de temps après sa naissance. Personne ne savait le but de l'existence de cette créature."

À la fin de cette explication, Kise ne ressentit pas grand-chose de plus ou de moins qu'avant. C'était certainement une histoire tragique, mais tellement farfelue qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir concerné ou même se la représenter.

"Une telle créature existait-elle vraiment?" S'enquit-il, pensif.

"Non, c'est un mythe. D'ailleurs il est biologiquement faux."

Avec cette expression antipathique que tout le monde lui connaissait, le professeur croisa les bras d'un air supérieur, typique de ces moments où il pensait tout savoir et ne se gênait pas pour l'étaler devant les autres.

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Quand il y eut des erreurs de traduction des textes en hébreu, en grec, cette histoire est apparue. La naissance secrète de la pauvre fourmi-lion."

"Ah..."

Il donna accidentellement cette réponse négligeant car au fond, il était vrai qu'il s'en fichait un peu de ces histoires de mythologie. En passant le fait qu'il n'était pas un grand amateur d'histoire ancienne, et même d'histoire tout court, il y voyait encore moins d'intérêt quand ces fameux récits étaient inventés de toutes pièces. Kise n'aimait que ce qui était concret, surtout pour ce genre de chose. Plus que tout, il se demandait où Akashi-sensei désirait en venir avec cette conversation sur un sujet sortie de nulle part qui ne l'intéressait, ni de près, ni de loin. Ce dernier ne sembla cependant pas s'offusquer de son insolence manque d'attention.

Il tourna plutôt la tête sur le côté sans le regarder, ses yeux et son expression faciale cachées par ses cheveux carmin.

"Mais tu vois..."Fit-il mystérieusement d'un ton plus bas. "En pensant à cette histoire, je me disais que si le lion, ou la fourmi, avait tué l'autre partie, peut-être aurait-il pu survivre. Après tout, s'ils ne peuvent coexister, alors ils sont une nuisance l'un pour l'autre."

Le jeune homme eut à ce moment l'étrange sensation qu'un courant d'air glacé venait de traverser la pièce par cette déclaration qui était cruellement logique. Il ne pouvait le nier lui-même.

"Le mermecolion est un mythe." Enchaîna l'homme. "Mais son état n'est pas si éloigné de celle de notre monde en perpétuelle compétition... C'est comme la société humaine; elle ne pourrait pas survivre avec une autre espèce à ses côtés qui aurait des buts totalement différents de ce qu'elle s'est fixée. Avec le même destin tragique."

Un sourire étrange était apparu sur son visage, mais ce n'est pas tant ça qui frappa le blondinet, habitué à ces expressions de requin de sa part. C'était la froideur dans sa voix qui le mettait mal à l'aise, bien plus que d'ordinaire. Il connaissait déjà bien son professeur qui était sérieux, distant et imbu de lui-même, mais il n'aurait pas cru un jour qu'il lui montrerait une facette bien plus étrange de sa personnalité. Il se prit à regretter lorsque Akashi-sensei s'inquiétait sur son état de santé et lui posait des questions. Car dans ces moments, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en face d'un personnage inhumain qui semblait être en train de lui faire part de ses sombres desseins.

"Quoi qu'il en soit!" Reprit l'enseignant d'un tout autre ton qui rompit le silence pesant entre eux. "C'est un sujet assez vaste, je te l'avoue! Tu sais, enseigner la science peut parfois être très stressant, surtout quand on a des élèves compliqués."

Il avait totalement changé de personnalité en une seconde. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus le malaise de Kise qui ne savait plus comment réagir et regardait désespérément la porte de sortie de la salle de chimie.

"Au fait, merci d'avoir accepté de ramener ses devoirs à Daiki."

"De rien..." Fit Ryouta, extrêmement confus par la tournure de la conversation qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre.

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait le même cinéma aux deux autres, comme pour les punir à sa manière d'avoir perturbé le début de son cour. Il était assez tordu pour imaginer un tel scénario.

"De quoi d'autre voulais-je te parler?" S'interrogea-t-il en se tenant le menton, comme pour feinter une réflexion alors qu'il devait sûrement le savoir. "Ah oui c'est vrai! Je me souviens maintenant."

Son regard hétérochrome redevint bien plus sérieux et concerné sur son étudiant.

"Tu sais Ryouta, j'essaie toujours de maintenir ma classe à un niveau satisfaisant."

De quoi parlait-il soudain? Confus et anxieux, le concerné attendit la suite comme l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Cela est valable pour toi aussi tu sais. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'être présent à chacun de mes cours pour t'assurer de réussir mes examens."

Frappé là où ça faisait mal, Kise se retrouva tout d'un coup bien désarmé pour lui répondre, ou même se défendre. C'est vrai qu'il avait manqué beaucoup de cours ces derniers temps à cause de sa santé. Signalant à Akashi par son silence qu'il comprenait la situation, ce dernier hocha la tête, un peu adouci.

" Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire, tu dois guérir. Cependant, à ce rythme, les résultats de tes examens risquent d'être affectés, et cela ne concerne pas uniquement ma matière mais toutes les autres. Je sais bien que tu as des soucis, mais il y a des attentes derrière; la direction du lycée, ta famille... tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton oncle, n'est-ce pas?"

L'adolescent serra les dents à cette évocation qui était un point faible et sensible chez lui. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas décevoir son oncle; c'est lui qui finançait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour mener ses études à terme. Échouer une deuxième fois lui était inconcevable.

"Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais aimé t'enseigner beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le temps, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme..."

Le professeur fit de nouveau une petite pause, laissant un suspense agaçant.

"J'ai demandé une faveur à Daiki. Ses résultats ne sont pas les meilleurs du lycée, mais il a un niveau suffisant pour suivre les cours. En outre, il est obligé de garder des résultats décents pour pouvoir continuer à jouer dans le club de basket. Son entraineur et toute son équipe lui mettent énormément de pression étant donné qu'il est leur As et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de lui pour les matchs."

"L'équipe de basket..."

Il semblait à Kise qu'il ait déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça auparavant sur Aomine. Comme quoi il faisait les matchs à lui tout seul tant son niveau était effrayant. Pour être honnête, le lycéen aux yeux dorés ne l'avait jamais vu à l'oeuvre, que ce soit aux entrainements, ou aux matchs officiels. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de s'intéresser à cela. Il se souvenait juste un jour être passé à proximité du gymnase et y avoir entendu des bruits de balles. Mais comme son état physique le lui interdisait, il n'avait pas poussé la curiosité plus loin et avait passé son chemin.

Mais que pouvait bien avoir demandé Akashi à Aomine et surtout, quel rapport avec tout cela?

"Par conséquent, afin de t'aider à suivre le rythme des cours, vous réviserez et ferez vos devoirs ensemble jusqu'au prochain test. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour approfondir votre amitié."

Kise resta un moment interdit face à cette annonce.

"Ce que vous voulez dire..."

"Exactement ce que je viens de dire." Répliqua sèchement l'enseignant, comme s'il ne tolérait aucune autre interprétation. "A moins que tu ne sois pas d'accord?"

Ryouta tourna la tête, silencieux et piégé par cette question rhétorique. Il n'était pas d'accord. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Étudier avec Daiki? Pourquoi lui, de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce lycée? Il y avait tellement d'autres étudiants, bien plus doués que le basketteur, pour ça. Mais bien sûr, ces autres étudiants n'étaient pas dans le collimateur du professeur de biologie, pour son plus grand malheur. Cela devait être Aomine, et personne d'autre. C'était peut-être pour son bien, mais Kise aurait aimé qu'Akashi lui parle de cela d'avance. Éventuellement qu'il lui demande son avis...

"Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose..." Tenta-t-il sans réelle conviction.

"Non? Eh bien... Pour être honnête, Daiki a récemment été impliqué dans des querelles avec deux de ses camarades, et personne n'est aveugle dans cet établissement, les rumeurs vont vites et je dois quand même faire mine de prendre des sanctions. Je lui ai dit que c'était sa punition de te donner des cours de soutien, Ryouta." Expliqua l'enseignant sans paraître pour le moins du monde gêné. "De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cela gâchait son précieux temps libre passé à dormir sur le toit de l'école à l'insu des autres professeurs. Il ne prend même plus la peine de venir aux entrainements de son équipe de basket après les cours -soi-disant que c'est trop ennuyeux-, alors autant qu'il rentabilise ce temps en quelque chose d'utile pour tous, tu ne penses pas?"

Il prit le temps de regarder l'expression médusée de son élève qui ne semblait pas totalement convaincue par cet argument. Quelque part, ce que faisait Aomine de ses journées ne le regardait pas vraiment, et il s'en fichait un peu. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire son professeur, quoique de marnière un peu moqueuse.

"Eh bien, ça a réellement l'air d'être une punition pour toi. Mais dis-toi que c'est aussi une nouvelle occasion de t'expliquer avec lui. Fais de ton mieux, d'accord?"

"Comprit..."

Le blondinet acquiesça à contre coeur sans objecter. Quand bien même la présence du bleuté le rendait bizarre, voire malade, d'un oeil extérieur, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela de le forcer à réviser en compagnie d'un camarade. Il ne pouvait donc pas contester de manière légitime sans entrer dans les détails. Et la dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était bien expliquer pourquoi cela le dérangeait à ce point. Surtout avec cet homme qui, de toute façon, ferait la sourde oreille. De plus, c'est vrai, il ne voulait pas passer de temps avec Aomine, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais...

Mais pour être honnête, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part."

"D'accord... dans ce cas, je vais y aller."

Kise se redressa du bureau et partit rapidement de la salle de laboratoire après les politesses habituelles.

Il sentit un malaise se diffuser dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans le couloir. Il allait prendre des cours avec Daiki. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer cela. Pas du tout. Ce type n'était pas un élève studieux. Ryouta n'était pas un élève studieux. Et l'atmosphère était tellement étrange entre eux qu'il se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir parler de biologie et de chimie de manière naturelle sans que ça dérape. Surtout en connaissant l'éloquence légendaire de son camarade. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire? Même l'idée de voir cela comme une opportunité d'en savoir plus sur son camarade ne suffisait plus à le motiver un tant soit peu.

D'humeur sombre, le jeune homme blonde descendit les escaliers pour aller récupérer ses chaussures.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En changeant ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée, l'adolescent blond se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur.

Le ciel qui avait été clair ce matin semblait désormais recouvert d'épais nuages gris alors que le crépuscule mourant assombrissait de plus en plus l'horizon. Bien qu'encore à l'intérieur du lycée, il puisse déjà sentir l'air humide coller à sa peau dénudée. Ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pris la précaution d'amener un parapluie avec lui. Et il y avait fort à parier que plus aucune de ses connaissances qui pourrait lui en prêter un ne trainait encore à l'intérieur du bâtiment à cette heure avancée. De toute façon, cela lui aurait demandé de faire un effort pour feinter la sympathie, et il ne s'en sentait pas mentalement capable à ce moment. Mais tout de même, si ça avait pu lui éviter ce calvaire...

Kise détestait la pluie.

Il faisait tout pour s'en tenir éloigné et ne pas avoir de contact afin de rester sec. Le bruit, l'odeur, la vue et la sensation sur son corps lui rappelaient de terribles souvenirs qui lui étaient liés. Chaque goutte qui s'incrustait sur sa peau le répugnait car elles lui faisaient revivre le toucher de ces doigts fantômes. Il frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de la froideur de la pluie qui avait cohabité avec la chaleur étouffante à ce moment-là. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Le plaisir qu'il avait rejeté. L'humiliation qu'elle avait arrosée. Elle était sans doute la pire témoin qu'il puisse imaginer. Car elle revenait sans cesse et irrégulièrement lui remettre en face la dure réalité.

Ryouta pensait patienter à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse, ou au moins diminue d'intensité, mais il n'avait aucune d'idée quand ce sera. Évidemment, il n'avait pas regardé la météo le matin, et si elle durait toute la soirée, voir la nuit, il était bon pour attendre un long moment. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de planter la tente dans cette école qui lui paraissait maintenant bien moins sûre qu'avant. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'endurer et courir jusque chez lui sous cette douche froide et désagréable. Son corps n'allait pas aimer, surtout si peu de temps après s'être rétablie, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement.

Alors qu'il s'imaginait le meilleur moyen de rentrer en se mouillant le moins sur le chemin, quelque chose bloqua sa vision. Ses yeux ambres, fixés sur le ciel gris, se brouilla, comme devenue floue.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut choqué.

Aomine était là, en face de lui, un parapluie transparent entre les mains. Ses pupilles bleu roi, blasées comme d'ordinaire, semblaient attendre quelque chose de sa part. Kise n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui voulait. Et pour être franc, il n'avait aucune idée de le savoir maintenant. Beaucoup trop de choses étaient arrivées en l'espace d'une journée, et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de digérer tout cela. Le blondinet tourna le dos à son camarade immédiatement sans lui dire un seul mot et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Son corps bougeait de lui-même, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son camarade.

Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à marcher sous l'averse, il ne sentit pas ses cheveux ou ses vêtements s'humidifier comme il aurait dû s'y attendre. Le parapluie en vinyl qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas quitté et le préservait du temps hostile. Daiki... était en train de le suivre. Même en changeant son rythme de pas, Ryouta comprit que c'était inutile de tenter de le semer. Le parapluie restait au-dessus de sa tête, sans le dépasser ou l'abandonner, comme si c'était volontaire de la part de son possesseur de rester ainsi. Est-ce que l'adolescent bronzé avait réellement l'intention de le protéger de la pluie?

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se sentit embarrassé.

N'ayant pensé qu'à fuir le jeune homme, cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Mais comment aurait-il pu puisque son camarade, comme d'habitude, restait taciturne en sa présence, sans jamais expliquer ses agissements. Et surtout... Kise n'aurait jamais vraiment imaginé ce geste de la part d'Aomine. Après tout, il n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre soin des autres comme cela. Tout du moins, ce n'est pas ce qu'il semblait être. Se sentant un peu bête, le blondinet reprit un rythme de marche normal aux côtés du bleuté sans dire un seul mot durant le trajet qui se déroula ainsi de manière silencieuse.

De cette manière, ils passèrent le portail de l'école, déserté de tout épieur, continuant leur chemin jusqu'à la station de train qui leur était commune. Le son des gouttes d'eau frappant contre la matière lisse et transparente finissait par avoir un rythme monotone, leur progression devenant synchrone et tranquille. Ils prirent leur temps durant le trajet, accompagnés par ces bruits ambiants banaux mais reposants. Une scène extrêmement commune de deux lycéens qui rentraient ensemble sous la pluie en s'abritant sous le même parapluie, venant de la même école. C'était... ordinaire.

Et c'est pour ça que tout le long du chemin, Kise était perdu.

Il était en train de marcher côte à côte avec Aomine. En se revisionnant tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux il y a quelques jours et même avant, cela lui paraissait tellement irréel qu'il avait l'impression de vivre ce moment comme un personnage extérieur et non comme un acteur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, mais c'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci, que cela devenait fort.

Qui, sur cette planète, aurait-il cru si on lui avait dit ça?

"C'est bien que tu te sois préparé..."

Il murmura cette phrase tout aussi normale que la situation sans regarder son accompagnateur. Un sujet bateau pour un instant bateau. Mais il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autres qu'il s'autorisait à dire. Au fond, il avait vraiment envie de lui montrer de la gratitude pour lui avoir épargné une course pénible sous ces cordes abondantes. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une partie de son coeur était encore rongée par la rancune, et son camarade pourrait bien faire tous les efforts du monde qu'il lui serait très difficile de lui pardonner. Tout du moins, tant qu'il persistera à ne pas vouloir lui parler.

"Ma mère de me l'a donné" répondit Daiki sur le même ton las.

"Ah vraiment?"

Au fond, ce n'était pas étonnant, en considérant que la maman d'Aomine était consciencieuse et protectrice envers son enfant. Elle avait certainement dû vérifier la météo avant de le laisser partir au lycée, et lui confier le parapluie. Il était décidément bien chanceux de l'avoir pour veiller sur lui...

Le temps passa en même temps que les maisons sur la grande route pendant qu'ils progressaient. Kise les regarda s'aligner de manière assez similaire et uniforme, lui donnant une impression de redondance. Mais cette sensation ne lui déplaisait pas forcément, et il se prit à apprécier la simplicité de sa situation actuelle sans se poser de questions. Doucement, une odeur s'infiltra dans son nez, mélangée à celle de la pluie. C'était l'odeur qu'il expérimentait toujours lorsque Aomine était dans le coin. Une odeur qui, parfois lui était insupportable, parfois étrangement apaisante. Une odeur de canelle. Il l'inhala profondément, sentant son corps se détendre légèrement.

Il détestait la pluie, car elle lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs qui s'étaient produit dans l'arrière-bâtiment du lycée.

Mais maintenant, étrangement, cette pluie, qui rendait son horizon brumeux, lui semblait plus douce que la pluie de ce jour-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris le temps de s'adapter. Peut-être parce que son camarade semblait, à sa manière, vouloir se racheter. Ou peut-être simplement parce que c'était moins fatigant pour lui de cesser de le rejeter en bloc. Il ne savait pas. Rien ne pouvait effacer ce que l'adolescent mâté lui avait fait, et le malaise persisterait sans doute. Mais peut-être devrait-il écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, en sachant que son acte restait inexcusable, peu importe comment on l'abordait.

Une fois arrivés à la station, ils prirent le transport en commun sans ajouter un mot.

Le train était un peu plus remplis que d'habitude, obligeant Kise à se tenir proche et en face d'Aomine tout le long du -pénible- trajet. C'était toujours la même route qu'ils prenaient, les obligeant à cohabiter malgré eux dans cet espace confiné. Le même train. L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait être, et avoir pris pour acquit. Le blondinet trouvait cela étrange, quelque part. Et le fait de devoir regarder de plus près son visage, toujours aussi figé, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud... Il détourna la tête, préférant ne pas se remémorer cela. Heureusement, le train arriva bientôt à l'arrêt le plus proche de l'appartement de Ryouta.

Ce dernier pensait qu'ils allaient se séparer ici, mais Daiki sortit aussi du train en sa compagnie.

"Dis-moi, ta station n'est pas après?"

"Ouai..."

"Pourquoi tu es descendu ici alors?"

"Parce que t'as pas de parapluie." Répondit naturellement le bleuté avec cette même nonchalance.

Le lycéen au regard de miel ne sut quoi répliquer à cela alors que d'autres questions s'ajoutaient aux -trop nombreuses- autres qui fourmillaient déjà dans sa tête sur le basketteur.

C'est donc pour cela qu'il était aussi sorti? Pour continue à le protéger de la pluie? Cela ferait sens si Kise avait été une fille, mais malgré son joli visage et ses manières efféminées, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se fichait d'être un peu mouillé, surtout qu'il avait déjà connu pire qu'une simple averse. Cependant, il abandonna l'idée de comprendre, ou même se défendre. Il était épuisé, abasourdit et confus. Il voulait juste rentrer se reposer, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de lutter. Ce serait de toute façon mal vue de refuser ce service maintenant alors qu'il venait de passer les portes de sortie avec Aomine.

Dehors, en face de la station se trouvaient quelques personnes cachées sous leur propre parapluie qui pressaient le pas pour rentrer. Le ciel était encore plus sombre que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'école, mais les ronds colorés décoraient encore de part et d'autre la rue bientôt déserte. Aomine ouvrit le sien en vinyl transparent, commençant à marcher sous la pluie. Ryouta voulu l'accompagner dans sa marche, mais il s'arrêta, hésitant. Il trouvait toujours cela étrange de marché à ses côtés et cela le bloqua dans son mouvement. Pendant qu'il restait planté là, perplexe, Daiki se stoppa à son tour pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, ayant bien sûr remarqué qu'il ne le suivait plus.

Ce regard profond qui s'appuyait sur lui, donnant l'impression de plonger dans les abysses marins les plus profonds. Alors qu'il le dévisageait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le blondinet se sentit embarrassé par son regard concentré et presque enflammé. C'était juste comme... un animal. Un prédateur de préférence, sans doute un félin. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer après l'avoir fait attendre comme ça. À contre coeur, l'adolescent blond se réfugia sous le parapluie, et le mâté reprit sa marche. Honnêtement, Kise n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il marchait simplement au même rythme d'Aomine, le laissant le guider là où il voulait.

Mais il ne trouvait pas cela si mal, ce qui le fit se sentir étrange.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient vers le quartier du garçon blond, ils passèrent par la zone résidentielle où ils croisèrent quelques personnes. Les phares des voitures se reflétaient dans la ruelle à travers la pluie, les aveuglant lorsqu'ils étaient mal réglés. Heureusement, le trottoir était assez éloigné pour qu'ils ne se prennent pas les éclaboussures projetées par les pneus sur leur passage.

"Akashi..."

"Hmh?"

Continuant à regarder droit devant lui, Daiki ouvrit la bouche pour aller au bout de son idée.

"Akashi m'a demandé de faire des devoirs et réviser les cours avec toi..."

"... ouai, je sais."

"Ça ne va pas?"

"..."

Bien qu'ils continuassent l'air de rien, Ryouta ne pouvait pas nier. Son camarade le mettait mal à l'aise, c'était un fait. Et vu comment s'était déroulée leur dernière confrontation chez lui, le blondinet ne savait pas s'il pourrait vraiment se concentrer sur ses leçons en présence du bleuté. Il serait même sûrement incapable de prononcer un seul mot, alors parler des cours... Tandis qu'il se tenait la tête avec sa main, se rappelant sa conduite pathétique de la fois précédente, le jeune homme aux yeux ambre entendit une petite tonalité aiguë resonner et briser l'harmonie des sons environnants qui les accompagnait.

Aomine sortit alors quelque chose de son sac. Un téléphone portable. Pas très vieux, mais pas dernier cri non plus. Il était bleu foncé, sans aucun porte-clef pour le personnaliser et semblait bien entretenu. Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser et tenant le rythme avec son parapluie d'une main, le garçon à la peau foncée répondit à l'appel en posant l'engin électronique contre son oreille de l'autre.

"Oui? ... Oui..."

Il répondait poliment, avec moins de nonchalance dans la voix que d'habitude. Pour un tel formalisme, il devait certainement s'adresser à quelqu'un de hiérarchiquement placé plus haut que lui. Le regardant du coin de son oeil doré, Kise était assez surpris de le voir parler ainsi au téléphone. Même si ce n'était as forcément bien de penser ainsi, il n'aurait pas pensé que son camarade soit capable de faire preuve de respect dans sa conduite envers quelqu'un.

"Compris... Dans ce cas, je vous verrais plus tard... Merci, vous aussi." Conclu-il rapidement avant de presser la touche rouge pour raccrocher.

"C'était l'école?" S'enquit le blondinet, qui imaginait mal une autre personne qu'un professeur lui imposer une telle tenue -et encore, cela dépendait lesquels-.

"Non..."

Après avoir rangé son portable, Aomine fit face à la route sans le regarder. D'ordinaire, le jeune homme blond en aurait été irrité, mais à force de l'observer et de passer du temps avec lui, il avait compris que c'était juste une de ses manières d'être.

"Le boulot." Répondit le lycéen aux cheveux bleus.

"Un boulot?"

"Ils avaient besoin d'aide."

Ryouta se souvint alors que parmi les rumeurs qui couraient sur Daiki, l'une d'elles disait justement qu'il faisait bien plus vieux que son âge et qu'il en jouait souvent pour en tirer des avantages. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché plus loin sur ce sujet car il put vérifier de ses propres yeux qu'en effet, son camarade avait déjà des traits et une carrure plus mûrs que ceux d'un lycéen banal. Lui-même se faisait souvent répéter que si sa maladie n'entravait pas son développement, il serait sûrement dans la même situation. Mais bon, pour ce que ça lui aurait servi...

"Tu fais quoi là-bas?"

"Le service au bar... mais seulement quand ils en ont besoin."

Barman en gros. Les rumeurs semblaient donc vraies; pour qu'il puisse, non seulement travailler, mais en plus servir de l'alcool à son âge. Son apparence réussissait à tromper des établissements qui n'engageaient pas de mineurs, mais il devait aussi avoir une grande part de laxisme dans le contrôle de l'identité des employés qui jouait.

"Ce n'est pas illégal?"

"Ouai..."

"Pourquoi dans un bar?"

"Mmhh... pas de raison particulière."

Il lui semblaient que le regard et la voix d'Aomine devenaient plus vagues, voir fuyant quand il lui répondit. Peut-être était-ce lui, mais Kise avait l'impression que son accompagnateur ne voulait pas s'étaler plus loin sur le sujet.

"Et du coup, pour les devoirs ensemble?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai..."

Ses billes or rencontrèrent inconsciemment les saphirs marines quand il réfléchit à cette question qui n'avait pour le moment pas de réponse. Pour être franc, l'idée ne l'enchantait toujours pas, mais il s'était fait une raison depuis peu. Même s'il se sentait toujours un peu étrange quand il le côtoyait, Ryouta avait toujours une envie discrète mais présente d'en savoir plus sur Daiki. À ce stade, ce n'était plus de la curiosité, mais autre chose. Il le savait. Il l'intriguait. Et puis que tout, des questions sans réponses dont il devra tôt ou tard s'acquitter.

"Pendant le déjeuner ou..."

"On pourra voir ça à ce moment-là, oui..."

L'adolescent blond répondit sans vraiment trop réfléchir, fuyant ces yeux bleus. Ces yeux devant lesquels il était faible. Quand il ne faisait pas attention, il s'y laissait piéger, et sentait alors une envie de le fuir. Son corps devint un peu plus chaud, et il comprit alors qu'il était temps. Finalement, le bâtiment blanc qu'était l'appartement de Kise se présenta à leur vue. Tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient, le jeune homme s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route, provoquant ainsi l'arrêt de son camarade. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il refléta un sourire amical, reconnaissant mais forcé sur les traits.

"Ça ira ici."

Trouvant le courage de regarder de nouveau Aomine, il se rendit alors compte de quelque chose. Son épaule droite était mouillée. Légèrement, mais suffisamment pour être visible. Cela était arrivé sûrement parce qu'il avait partagé sa place sous l'abri du parapluie avec lui. Kise savait bien que c'était sûrement le cas pour lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien demandé, et c'est lui qui a insisté pour l'accompagner. Bien sûr, ce n'était que de l'eau, ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Bien sûr, c'était totalement ridicule de s'attarder sur ce détail insignifiant alors qu'il y avait beaucoup plus important à s'occuper.

Mais il se sentait obligé de s'en occuper maintenant. Surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

"Ton épaule... désolé..."

Quand sa voix prise d'un tic énonça cette excuse, le lycéen mâté lança un bref regard sur son épaule sans paraître vraiment dérangé. Il se contenta de la hausser en même temps que sa jumelle.

"Je vais te ramener une serviette pour que tu te sèches." Insista le blondinet en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger.

"C'est bon..."

Sur cette courte réponse, Daiki se retourna dans l'intention visible de repartir et inviter implicitement son homologue à en faire de même.

"... !"

Ce fut bref.

Très bref.

Mais c'était arrivé.

À quoi avait-il pensé à ce moment-là?

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée? Il n'en savait rien. Ce fut comme un réflexe, un instinct qui avait possedé de son corps. C'est cela. Comme dans ces moments si gênants, si humiliants, où il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre au contact d'Aomine. C'était la même chose qui l'avait pris. Et alors que son camarade fut sur le point de le laisser, il s'était alors empressé de le rejoindre et de lui attraper le bras dans un bref soupire de surprise. La sensation de la peau brune sous ses doigts pâles l'électrisa à la seconde, elle faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'adolescent sombre se retourna encore une fois, le fixant sans émotion spéciale dans ses yeux bleus.

"Quoi?"

"..."

Une question rationnelle que n'importe qui poserait dans ces circonstances. Mais le lycéen n'avait aucun mot pour expliquer son geste. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait retenu Daiki par le bras, d'un simple coup de tête. Il savait juste qu'il en avait senti le besoin. La pluie s'écoula sur le bras et s'écoula entre les deux chairs contrastées par la couleur et l'épaisseur. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Avec un profond dégoût de lui-même, Ryouta relâcha le bras, presque tremblant et s'apprêta à repartir chez lui.

Mais à la place, ce fut le garçon hâlé qui lui attrapa sa main. Il la tint fermement, ne laissant aucun autre choix à son possesseur de rester là, sous cette pluie battante, en face de lui. Le parapluie se mit rapidement au-dessus des deux têtes, blondes et brunes, pour les préserver de l'averse. Silencieusement, Aomine se rapprocha de Kise en soulevant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à hauteur de son visage.

"À propos d'avant... désolé d'avoir été aussi brutal..."

Il entendit ces mots murmurés avec douceurs dans son oreille percée d'une voix grave et profonde qui toucha son coeur par sa sincérité. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, aussi il tressaillit légèrement et ne saisit pas tout de suite le réel sens de cette phrase.

Profitant de sa confusion, Daiki le relâcha et repartit enfin sous la pluie. Ryouta regarda la silhouette s'éloigner, abasourdit parce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais surtout par la manière dont il venait de l'entendre. _"À propos d'avant"_ faisait sûrement référence à ce fameux jour pluvieux dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler_. "Brutal" _était un euphémisme. Même quand son camarade fut hors de sa vue, Kise resta debout sous la pluie à regarder en sa direction pendant un petit moment, comme si cela allait lui apporter plus de réponse sur cette scène irréelle dans une situation pour bien réelle qui venait d'arriver

Comprenant que rien n'arrivera, il finit par rentrer à son tour, tout aussi trempé que ce jour où il avait été brisé


	19. Fragment 19: Réaction en chaîne

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Je l'ai finit bon sang... J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais X'D Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup embêté parce qu'il est pas très long comparé au précédents, mais il y avait des beaucoup de scènes importantes que je ne voulais pas reporter au chapitre suivant. Finalement, il y en a une qui sera décalée, et c'est un exploit XD Enfin bref, j'espère que celui ci vous plaîra, on va enchaîner les points de vue et rezoomer sur des protagonistes un peu oubliés ces derniers temps ~ Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire vos impressions, ça fais toujours plaisir ~

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Chills 1 / Sweet Pool OST - Kiss of the Sky ]_

* * *

En ce début de week-end, cette fin d'après-midi aurait dû se dérouler de manière détendue

Mais peu importe le moment de la semaine ou de la journée, rien ne pourrait désormais changer l'humeur de Midorima. À part peut-être des vacances, et encore... Il serait peut-être loin d'eux, de lui, mais leur existence continuerait de le torturer. Il l'avait écouté, encore et encore, répétant l'action un nombre incalculable de fois. Dans sa tête, mais aussi dans la réalité. Tout cela ne voulait rien dire tant qu'il ne le vérifierait pas de lui-même. C'est pourquoi après les cours, plutôt que de laisser Takao le ramener chez lui, il avait décidé de s'isoler dans un coin du lycée. Perplexe et inquiet, son camarade aux yeux d'aigle sur ses talons, redoutant le pire.

Shintarô l'avait laissé le suivre sans un mot, donnant silencieusement son approbation. Mais le jeune homme brun savait qu'elle était extrêmement fragile, vu l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouvait le superstitieux. De ses yeux verts, ce dernier regarda la petite face carrée d'une manière si intense qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait être aspiré dedans. Il la fit rouler encore une fois. Et encore une fois. C'était la même chose. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il répétait son mouvement, ça ne changeait pas.

"Shin-Chan?" Osa Takao avec un visage perplexe en observant son compagnon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

_Regarde et tu verras._

Répondant ainsi de manière muette, Midorima répéta son opération après avoir soufflé sur les objets, comme pour conjurer une quelconque malédiction. Bien. Peut-être que Takao saurait quelque chose en observant ce qui allait arriver. Il fixa de manière beaucoup plus attentive les gestes du lycéen aux cheveux verts, cherchant n'importe quel signe particulier qui lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Un indice. Une réponse. Mais étrangement, lorsque tout fut fini, ils se retrouvèrent dans la situation initiale. Rien ne changea dans le résultat par rapport à avant. La face affichait toujours le même nombre de points, comme si elle se moquait des lois de la probabilité.

"Takao..." Finit par dire Midorima d'un ton sombre.

"Oui?"

"Ces dés... ils semblent étranges"

"Pourquoi?"

"Ce sont des dés de divination... ceux d'Aomine et Kise en fait. Mais regarde, ils sont étranges."

"Ah?"

Il y avait de la confusion dans la voix de Takao mais il obtempéra et regarda un peu plus scrupuleusement les petits cubes numérotés. Une goutte de sueur tomba de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton, sentant clairement la tension que son camarade lui imposait. Moins que ce qu'il était en train d'observer, il devait surtout faire attention à ce qu'il allait répondre. Il avait le sentiment qu'un mot, un seul, qui ne conviendrait pas, suffirait à faire mal tourner ce qui n'est à la base qu'un simple "jeu de divination". Surtout... l'inquiétant mélange de folie, de peur et de désespoir qu'il pouvait lire dans les iris émeraude, cachées derrière les verres carrés, achevait de l'intimer à la prudence.

"Il n'y a rien d'étrange..."

À ces mots, Shintarô cessa de faire rouler les dés et regarda méchamment son camarade, l'accusant implicitement de mensonges. Kazunari se sentait comme un enfant prit en faute qui essayait de convaincre un adulte de son innocence.

"Ils le sont."

"Mais..."

"Tu les as bien regardé non? Ils sont définitivement étranges!"

Midorima relâcha violemment les dés au sol en criant cette dernière phrase d'un ton agressif. Ils roulèrent pendant un moment, se séparant dans leur chute, et tombèrent, encore une fois, fatalement sur le même résultat. La rage au coeur, le lycéen vert les ramassa et se remit à les faire rouler entre ses doigts bandés. Ils ne changeaient pas. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'étrange pour qu'à chaque fois, systématiquement, le résultat soit le même. N'importe qui pourrait dire qu'ils sont pipés, mais connaissant le superstitieux, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Ces dés étaient parfaitement normaux. C'est la manipulation qui avait été faite dessus qui les rendait si... particuliers.

Les brassant autant qu'il pouvait, Midorima se sentit de plus en plus désespéré en les jetant une fois de plus.

"Toujours la même chose... j'essaie de prédire le destin d'Aomine et Kise, et je tombe toujours pareil... peu importe comment je les lance! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bon sang?"

Takao recula face à ces mots colériques avec une expression impuissante. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre quelque chose qui le calmait, mais il en savait autant que lui. Il ignorait pourquoi les dés persistaient à rester les mêmes, défiant le hasard lui-même. Au fond... tous les deux en connaissaient la cause, puisque Midorima l'avait lui-même dit. Il s'agissait des dés d'Aomine et Kise. Il n'y connaissait rien en divination, mais il était certain que son camarade les avait en quelque sorte "possédés" pour qu'ils dévoilent le destin de ces deux-là. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le résultat soit aussi affligeant.

"Shin-Chan... ils tombent vraiment toujours sur la même chose?"

"Tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi-même!" Gronda Shintarô en relançant une énième fois les dés.

"Pour moi..." Kazunari s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, se sentant soudain très nerveux. Il fallait qu'il calme son partenaire. "Pour moi, le résultat a l'air différent."

"Menteur!" Hurla l'adolescent à lunettes de manière effrontée. "Ils tombent toujours sur le même chiffre. C'est comme ça depuis le début... tout le temps... tout le temps!"

Midorima fusilla Takao du regard, ses cernes se creusant un peu plus sous l'expression de fureur qu'il abordait. Le jeune homme brun sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine en constatant qu'en plus de cette marque de fatigue, Shin-Chan avait aussi perdu du poids. D'une manière générale en fait, il lui semblait que son camarade dépérissait de plus en plus; il ne parlait plus, il ne mangeait plus à midi avec lui et le laissait de moins en moins le raccompagner chez lui, préférant utiliser ses jambes que le taxi gratuit qu'il lui offrait. L'adolescent aux yeux gris se sentait en partie coupable de cela, car il avait aussi délaissé son camarade ces derniers pour savoir justement ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Et encore, il ne voyait que ce que Shintarô voulait bien lui montrer, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont cela se passait chez lui. À priori, guère mieux, surtout si les parents ne se préoccupaient pas de l'état de santé de leur fils. Et à en juger comment ces derniers se comportaient justement, c'était sûrement le cas. Peut-être même n'avaient-ils rien remarqué, ou bien niaient-ils que leur enfant allait mal dans leur mépris. Kazunari sentait une rage monter en lui sur sa propre impuissance. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, peu importe où il voulait agir. Il pouvait simplement le soutenir en espérant qu'il ne tombe pas plus dans la déchéance.

Remarquant cela, l'expression de Midorima devint encore plus désespérée.

"C'est quoi ce regard Takao? Je te fais à ce point pitié, c'est ça?" Marmonna-t-il d'un ton cynique. "C'est sûr, depuis que tu me ramasses à chaque fois que cette maudite horloge sonne... je dois te paraître si pathétique..."

"Bien sûr que non, Shin-Chan. Calme toi... s'il te plaît."

Pour être franc, Takao était plus peiné qu'autre chose. Il avait juste envie de supplier son ami d'arrêter de se faire du mal comme cela.

"Ferme-la!"

Un lourd silence s'abattit après ce dernier ordre. Kazunari ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il se taire, et donne implicitement raison à Shintarô alors qu'il s'autodétruisait? Ou devait-il continuer désespérément de tenter de le ramener à la raison? Il avait besoin de lui, mais... Mais à quoi bon tous ces efforts si son camarade rejetait son aide? L'expression furieuse de Midorima disparue, s'effaçant petit à petit pour être remplacée par un sourire inquiétant. Un sourire que Takao avait l'impression de voir beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme en eut froid dans le dos alors que la voix brisée du lycéen à lunettes s'exprima:

"Je le sais... même si tu ne me le dis pas... je le sais... je suis sans espoir..."

Vain.

Ce mot que cet homme lui avait dit

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_C'était il y a quelques jours, quand il s'est battu avec Aomine. _

_Ou plutôt, quand il s'est fait frapper par ce dernier, et fut obligé de rentrer chez lui par la suite._

_Midorima attendait son compère au portail d'entrée comme un animal sauvage guettait son prédateur naturel. Initialement, il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment prévu de commencer quoi que ce soit, surtout pas physiquement. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de lui facilement, et surtout que Kise n'était pas chasse gardé comme il se l'imaginait bêtement depuis la dernière fois. D'abord parce que c'était la vérité... et ensuite parce qu'il le haïssait. Tout simplement. Contrairement au blondinet, il en faisait réellement une affaire personnelle, parce que ce type était tout ce qui le répugnait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'assumait sans honte. Le superstitieux ne pouvait tout simplement pas le tolérer._

_Il s'était alors glissé à côté du bleuté lorsqu'il l'eut aperçu pour le coller afin de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille._

_"Aomine... tu sais par rapport à la dernière fois, je ne mentais pas tu sais."_

_Faisant mine de l'ignorer, ce dernier continua son chemin. Cela ne découragea pas Shintarô qui était décidé à lui cracher tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire depuis ce jour pluvieux._

_"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a désigné pour lui qu'il t'appartient. Tu as juste eu de la chance mais au fond... il pourrait être la femelle de n'importe quel mâle de notre espèce, parce qu'il est plus important. Tu le sais ça. En plus, tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui en deviennent accro... tu vois de qui je veux parler. Peut-être même qu'il est un meilleur mâle que toi..."_

_Juste à ce moment, quand il fut sur le point d'approfondir le sujet, les pupilles d'Aomine, qui étaient d'habitude sans expression, s'assombrirent. Il sut alors qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible alors qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Aomine se croyait peut-être tout-puissant, parce qu'il était choisi, mais la réalité était bien plus dure. Bien qu'il soit un bon spécimen, peut-être le meilleur, le rituel pouvait aussi avoir lieu sans lui. En revanche, rien ne pourra se faire sans Kise. Parce que Kise n'était pas remplaçable actuellement. C'est pour cela que Midorima avait voulu s'en prendre à lui. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué à cause de lui._

_Alors il voulait se venger, comme il pouvait. Semer le doute. Lui faire connaître le même supplice._

_Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est le violent coup de poing qu'il se reçut dans la joue. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, un deuxième acheva de le défigurer. Tous les étudiants, qui jusqu'à présent marchaient tranquillement vers l'entrée, s'étaient stoppés net face à cet acte de violence. Shintarô n'était pas en reste, abasourdit, se tenant le côté de son visage d'une main alors que du sang -du vrai sang- coulait le long de son menton. Fort heureusement pour lui, ses lunettes n'avaient pas volé dans l'impact. Par contre, sa colère refit surface, plus vive que jamais._

_"Toi... espèce d'enfoiré!"_

_Alors qu'il fut sur le point de répliquer, les étudiants et les professeurs, un en particulier, interrompirent immédiatement leur échange. Midorima fut tellement furibond à ce moment-là qu'il ne se souvenait même plus qui il avait le plus insulté entre Aomine ou ces fouineurs qui l'empêchaient de régler ses comptes. Il voyait son agresseur s'en aller sans un mot en compagnie de ce type alors que lui était bloqué avec tous ces... humains. Il lui fallut du temps avant de se calmer jusqu'à ce que Takao n'arrive pour le ramener à la raison. Il put alors retrouver son calme, et suivre un des adultes qui semblaient autant lui en vouloir que le craindre sous le regard apeuré des autres lycéens._

_Bien sûr, après s'être calmé, il était toujours profondément irrité de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de contre-attaquer, surtout plus que blessé physiquement, il était blessé dans son orgueil. Cependant, une autre partie de lui était satisfaite des circonstances. Tout d'abord, Aomine était celui qui avait déclenché le conflit des deux, tout le monde en était témoin et personne n'avait entendu ce que le superstitieux avait dit -et ce n'est certainement pas l'adolescent hâlé qui pourra le répéter à quiconque pour se défendre-. Mais aussi, et surtout, il avait réussi à faire sortir Aomine de ses gongs et le pousser au-delà des limites de son indifférence._

_Cela prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas infaillible et qu'il ait lui aussi ses faiblesses._

_Cependant, quelle part des mots avait déclenché cette colère? Midorima devait avouer qu'il n'en savait rien, puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu une réaction aussi radicale. Était-ce le fait qu'il ait dit à Aomine qu'il n'était pas le seul mâle? Qu'il ait sous-entendu Kise pouvait se contenter d'un autre mâle? Ou peut-être... qu'un autre mâle pouvait justement prétendre à la place d'Aomine parce qu'il était peut-être encore meilleur que ce dernier? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce une accumulation de tout cela qui a fini par avoir raison de la nonchalance du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Après cette scène, il fut amené dans le bureau d'un de ses professeurs dont il ne se souvient même pas le nom pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé -selon sa version des faits bien sûr. puis renvoyé chez lui avec une autorisation et une promesse d'avertissement._

_C'est dans le couloir, en prenant le chemin des escaliers, qu'il avait croisé cet homme._

_Le seul homme qui réussissait à soulever en lui encore plus de dégoût qu'Aomine lui-même. Peut-être même encore plus que la peur habituelle qui lui était liée. Tout allait bien entre eux quand d'autres personnes étaient aux alentours, car il pouvait aisément dissimuler son malaise derrière les autres. Mais une fois seuls et ensemble, son vrai visage se montrait alors, afin de l'humilier et lui rappeler, sans cesse. Un visage que personne dans ce lycée ne pouvait soupçonner. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Midorima prenait toujours soin de tourner ses yeux ailleurs, voire de s'éloigner quand l'occasion se présentait. C'était déjà dur en public, ça l'était encore quand il n'y avait personne._

_Là, il n'avait pas le choix; c'était le seul chemin pour accéder aux escaliers. Alors il redressa ses lunettes, prit une respiration ainsi que son courage à deux mains, et s'avança d'un pas soutenu en tentant de ne pas paraître pressé. Ses pupilles émeraude fixaient un point droit devant elles pour donner l'impression qu'il ne voyait rien sur les côtés, et donc faire mine qu'il ne le voyait pas, même s'ils étaient face à face. Il espérait qu'en l'ignorant ainsi, l'autre en ferait de même. Mais cela ne semblait pas être dans ses intentions. Quand ils furent côte à côte, il ne prononça qu'un seul mot. Un mot que seul Shintarô pouvait entendre, et qui lui transperçait le torse jusqu'à l'arrière de son dos._

_"Vain."_

_L'adolescent vert se figea dans son ascension et se retourna lentement, tant sous la terreur que sous la colère. L'homme s'était également arrêté, mais il lui tournait désormais le dos, l'ayant dépassé de quelques centimètres. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter d'une attaque en traitre par-derrière vu ses épaules affaissées sous la détente. Il devait pourtant sentir le regard remplit de haine de la part de Midorima qui lui était adressé. Il attendait une explication, indéniablement. Ou alors... ou alors il avait peur de deviner ce qu'il avait voulu dire derrière cela. Il aurait mieux fait de l'ignorer, plutôt que de l'attendre. Il le savait, mais il était trop tard désormais._

_La voix s'éleva à nouveau, d'un ton ennuyé, presque blasé, de celui qui répétait mille fois sa leçon à un enfant._

_"Peu importe ce que tu feras, tu ne pouras pas l'empêcher." _

_"... Ne me dis pas ce qui est écrit, je le sais mieux que quiconque!" _

_"Héhé ~ "_

_Sur ce petit rire moqueur, la marche de l'homme reprit sans aucune autre cérémonie. Même les mouvements du vêtement ample qui le recouvrait semblaient le narguer à chacun de ses pas. Sa silhouette disparue au bout de l'allée au bout d'un moment, et le bruit de ses chaussures ne devint bientôt plus qu'un écho lointain. Midorima, resté sur place, sentit une fureur sourde gronder dans son estomac et du serrer les poings et les dents pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise qui le condamnerait. Tant d'émotions d'un coup lui faisaient atteindre sa limite, et son corps commençait à trembler alors que ce mot se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête._

_Vain._

_Cette personne pensait qu'il agissait en vain... Non, cette personne savait qu'il agissait en vain. Toutes ses tentatives, toutes ses observations, toutes ses enquêtes, ses espionnages étaient vaines. Même le fait d'avoir essayé de détruire un élément crucial à son plan ne semblait pas l'avoir inquiété plus que cela. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Alors... tout ce qu'il faisait état inutile. Et c'est pour ça qu'il le laissait agir à sa guise. Parce qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un obstacle. Parce qu'il savait qu'au fond, Midorima aussi ne pourra pas aller contre sa nature bien longtemps._

_Surtout lorsque ce fameux jour arriverait. Il devra se plier, comme les autres, à sa volonté. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"Je le sais bien..."

Midorima était désormais agenouillé au sol, cachant son visage dans les deux paumes de sa main alors qu'il se remémorait ce douloureux moment. Il se sentait comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

"Shin-Chan?" S'exclama Takao qui s'était alors baissé pour poser une main sur son dos, inquiet.

"Pfff... héhéhé."

Un léger rire étouffé sortit des espaces que laissaient ses mains à son visage pour respirer. C'était drôle... Si drôle. Cette situation. Il était là, à se torturer l'esprit et à se mettre en scène devant quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Et il savait qu'il le faisait sans espérer quoi que ce soit. Au final... que le destin de Kise et Aomine soient intimement liés ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'on lui avait dit. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer d'entraver le destin, maintenant que celui-ci s'était déjà bien enchâssé sur une route linéaire et imperturbable. Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il s'y était pris tôt. En fait, il avait très certainement des années de retard.

"Ce que je fais est vain alors... haha ha. Hahahahahaha!"

Loin d'en être amusé, Takao sentit sa gorge ce nouer sous ce rire tellement inquiétant. Lui qui était généralement le premier amuseur public, entendre son camarade rigoler d'une manière si démente et si désespérée lui donnait plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Les épaules de Midorima tremblèrent légèrement, laissant présager que son rire n'allait pas tarder à se changer en gémissement de souffrance. Il était en train de se briser psychologiquement. Même s'il savait que ça ne servait, encore une fois, à rien. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les autres, il voulait au moins se donner l'illusion que cette auto-destruction venait de lui, et uniquement de lui.

Takao, incapable de supporter ce spectacle davantage, détourna le regard et s'affaissa non loin de lui.

Et pendant ce temps, un rire triste continuait de résonner entre eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après être tombée tout le week-end, la pluie avait enfin cessé et laissait place à quelques modestes rayons de soleil à travers les nuages.

Cette humidité ambiante s'alternant avec un soleil réconfortant était un signe avant-coureur de l'approche de l'été, mais aussi extrêmement traitre car prompte à l'incubation de toutes sortes de maladies de saison. Kise se dirigeait vers le lycée avec l'atmosphère pluvieuse décorant encore son chemin, l'air frais passant à travers ses fins vêtements scolaires. Depuis son retour, sa condition physique était redevenue largement stable. Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir quelques bouffées de chaleur assimilables à de la fièvre, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. En fait, il avait si facilement de la fièvre qu'il finissait par trouver cela normal chez lui. Après tout, sa conception de l'ordinaire s'était un peu vue changée depuis un certain temps...

Son corps aussi ne se déchaînait plus comme avant, et il croisait les doigts pour que ça dure.

Comme d'habitude, il passa par le corridor sous les yeux bénis de la vierge-Marie afin de changer ses chaussures et prit ses affaires nécessaires aux cours du matin dans son casier. Il entra dans la salle de sa classe et prit place à son pupitre sans que quelqu'un ne l'interpelle. Satisfait de cette tranquillité, il posa son sac sur la table puis regarda un peu autour de lui pour voir qui était présent ou non. Presque tous les élèves étaient là. Kagami et Kuroko aussi. Le premier était dans un coin en retrait, et le second un peu plus loin, les deux restaient silencieux et avaient le regard fuyant. Surtout depuis son arrivée. Il pensait qu'ils avaient eu le temps de se remettre de l'accident d'avant le week-end, mais visiblement non.

Pourtant, d'un oeil extérieur, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur comportement avait vraiment changé de l'ordinaire. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de ces deux-là.

Cependant, au moment où cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit, il commençait à douter de ses propres yeux quand il s'attarda un peu plus sur son ami. Pour une raison étrange, le visage de Kurokocchi semblait différent de d'habitude. Ses yeux humides, sa bouche entrouverte, ses sourcils presque en retrait, ses paupières et lèvres tremblantes. À le regarder de plus près, il avait l'air triste, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas ne voyait qu'une expression impassible et stoïque, mais à force de le côtoyer, Kise l'avait observé, et donc apprit à reconnaître ce genre de chose. Ses traits étaient détendus d'apparences, mais tout son corps mais ses yeux bleus ne mentaient pas. À quoi pouvait-il penser? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Détournant ses propres pupilles, Ryouta se concentra sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de l'extérieur. À travers toutes les masses bougeantes qui n'étaient pas encore rentrées, il se surprit à reconnaître Aomine dans le tas. Tout seul. Et comme d'habitude, irréprochable en apparence. Ce visage qui ne laissait rien transparaître, lui aussi, que ce soit de loin ou de près. Pourtant, même en l'observant aussi indirectement, sans que l'autre n'en soit conscient, le blondinet se sentait déjà oppressé, comme avant. Le simple fait d'imaginer sa présence suffisait à le faire se sentir toute chose. Il ne savait toujours rien sur Aomine. Même si petit à petit, son appréhension face à lui diminuait, malgré le malaise latent.

Pendant combien de temps cela durerait-il? Il ne le savait pas.

Un moment, pendant le cours, Kise surprit Kuroko en train de jeter un regard de glace sur Kagami, et Ryouta comprit, rien que par son expression alors d'où venait sa détresse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La classe était finie, et l'horloge annonçant la pause-déjeuner sonnait.

Kuroko resta un instant interdit sur son pupitre, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire pendant cet interminable moment. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette classe qui lui pompait l'air, pour parler poliment. Mais il n'avait pas non plus vraiment faim, ou même envie de manger quelque chose ne serait-ce que par gourmandise. Le simple fait d'imaginer la cantine bondée de personne suffisait à le rebuter. Mais les couloirs et espaces de repos aussi lui semblaient de plus en plus hostiles... Alors qu'il se demandait où il allait pouvoir se poser, le garçon bleuté vit alors Kagami se rapprocher de lui et s'arrêter juste en face de son bureau.

Avec une sensation de déjà-vu, Tetsuya remonta son visage pour soutenir celui menaçant de Kagami.

"Oui?"

"On pourrait se parler..."

Surpris par cette initiative, l'adolescent pâle resta un moment interdit avant de remarquer le regard des étudiants concentré sur eux. Avec le comportement récemment agité de Taïga, tous s'attendaient désormais à ce que ce dernier explose, comme la dernière fois, et déverse sa fureur sur ce type que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Alors même que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils interagissaient, même si c'était très rare. Bien sûr, Kuroko n'avait pas peur du tout du jeune homme aux cheveux rougeoyants. Cependant, il n'aimait pas se sentir examiné de la sorte, surtout qu'il n'était pas habitué à être le centre d'intention.

Sans penser plus, il se leva et prit son sac.

"Pas ici."

"Je sais."

Sans échanger d'autres mots, ils quittèrent la pièce sous les yeux perplexes, curieux et stupéfaits des autres étudiants.

L'adolescent invisible ignorait les risques qu'il prenait à suivre aveuglement Kagami, mais quand il avait croisé son regard carmin, il n'avait su refuser. Une sorte de désespoir mélangé à de l'envie lui avait transpercé le coeur. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il avait besoin de lui parler! De quoi? Kuroko devinait plus ou moins. Sans doute allait-il encore l'interroger sur ce qu'il était et ce qu'il désirait, et sans doute ne sera-t-il pas encore en mesure de s'exprimer correctement sans cette peur de l'effrayer et le dégoûter à jamais lui prenant au ventre. Sans compter que même s'il se maîtrisait, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un incident...

Cependant, il n'allait pas se défiler, parce que lui aussi, il avait des choses à demander, plus que jamais.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, Tetsuya comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vieux bâtiment. Là où ils seraient tranquilles. S'ils voulaient discuter de toute façon, il fallait qu'ils soient à l'abri du regard des autres pour éviter autant que faire ce peu des rumeurs mal placées. Ils marchèrent dans le hall, traversant le jardin extérieur où résidait la vieille chapelle. Sans vérifier si Tetsuya le suivait, Taïga ouvrait la marche, largement voyant aux yeux de tous, aveuglant par sa présence tous ceux sur son chemin alors que son suiveur se cachait discrètement dans son ombre derrière lui et restait inaperçu, au point que beaucoup pensaient très certainement qu'il se promenait seul. Mais c'était très bien comme cela.

Les escaliers furent un peu plus pénibles, surtout pour le plus frêle des deux qui crut pendant un moment perdre son accompagnateur, mais ce dernier l'attendait durant ses ralentissements. Ouvrant la porte devant lui, Kagami s'arrêta au palier, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Quand il se retourna, il vit Kuroko également immobile, derrière son dos qui ne demandait qu'à continuer le chemin. Le bleuté ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais l'adolescent rougeoyant portait un sac en plastique venant du Conbini dans sa main. Sans doute son déjeuner du midi. Visiblement, cette fois, il n'avait pas pris le parti de se nourrir à la cafétéria du lycée.

Sa voix grave et un peu bourrue se fit de nouveau entendre.

"On pourrait discuter ici, en mangeant."

"Oui..."

Ce serait sans doute plus convivial que de simplement rester debout l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Surtout ici, qui était devenu plus ou moins leur lieu de rencontre et d'échange. Le souvenir de leur dernier temps passé ensemble conforta Kuroko dans cette idée. Le toit du lycée avait quelque chose de reposant. Ils étaient isolés des autres étudiants et ne pouvaient s'imaginer être aussi proches du ciel. Le vent y était plus frais, le soleil plus chaleureux. En se rappelant de l'atmosphère de la classe, il put se détendre. Ici, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se soucier du regard des autres. Ici, ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle, où personne ne pourrait pénétrer.

Kagami se pencha en avant pour le regarder de plus près.

"Mais tu n'as rien pris avec toi."

"Ah... oui, c'est vrai."

Comme Tetsuya voulut simplement s'éloigner de la salle de classe quand Taïga lui avait annoncé vouloir lui parler, il n'avait rien prit avec lui, si ce n'est son sac quasi vide de cours. Il détourna ses yeux bleus glacés d'un air distrait alors qu'il était en fait embarrassé par sa conduite négligente, surtout que son camarade soit plus consciencieux que lui sur ce genre de chose. Alors que le plus petit des deux préféra garder le silence, le plus grand décida d'aller s'installer un peu plus loin contre le grillage et sortit un sandwich du sac du convinience store comme si ça ne l'affectait pas plus que cela.

Kuroko décida de prendre place à son tour, non loin de lui.

Kagami ouvrit l'emballage du sandwich assez bruyamment dans sa précipitation, témoignant de sa faim insatiable. Il semblait réellement aimer toutes sortes de sandwishi, vu qu'il en mangeait assez souvent, mais surtout, il avait l'air de préférer les nourritures très consistantes. Beaucoup disaient de lui qu'il était un gouffre pour comparer son estomac sans fin, et même le personnel de la cantine redoutait sa présence. Personnellement, Kuroko trouvait cela plus amusante qu'autre chose, et il profita de cette occasion pour observer son camarade d'un regard en coin, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

C'est alors que l'adolescent aux yeux carmin lui tendit le sandwich ouvert et non entamé sous ses yeux. Un petit coulis de mayonnaise dépassait déjà du pain tendre entre la garniture. Le jeune homme pâle le fixa d'un air perplexe; Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il le mange? À en juger par le silence de son voisin, ça devait être le cas. Confus, Tetsuya laissa ses pupilles azurées balayer les deux éléments sans réfléchir plus intensément à la situation, et fit même mine à un moment de prendre la nourriture, mais il se rétracta immédiatement. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas d'appétit. Avec tous les évènements qui tournaient dans sa tête, cela ne lui disait rien du tout.

"Non merci, je n'en aie pas envie."

Il répondit cela de sa voix toujours aussi insensible et vide d'émotion, et le sandwich disparut de sa vision pour aller rejoindre en peu de temps l'estomac de son possesseur. Taïga continuait de le regarder, laissant à son interlocuteur discerner un petit sentiment de regret au fond de ses iris rouges. Était-il offensé qu'il ait refusé aussi sèchement? Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui ainsi, et il était de toute façon connue pour ne pas avoir grand appétit. Cependant, la peur de l'imaginer lui en vouloir serra son coeur. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé... et surtout, après tout ce qui était arrivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder sur des détails aussi futiles.

"Tu es fâché?"

"Non..."

Une pointe de soulagement envahit alors le plus petit des deux qui sentit toute sa tension se relâcher.

Il n'aurait jamais cru, il y a encore quelque temps de cela, d'expérimenter autant de sentiments intenses en présence d'une seule personne. Le pire était sans doute l'effort qu'il devait déployer afin qu'extérieurement, personne ne puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit. Les palpitations de son coeur. Le tremblement de sa peau. La confusion de son esprit. Lui seul savait à quel point Kagami-kun lui faisait autant d'effets. Malheureusement, il s'exprimait tellement maladroitement qu'il n'a jamais su faire passer ses sentiments au concerné, mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui peut-être... Pourrait-il en profiter... pour se confesser...

"Au fait, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?"

Kagami ne répondit pas.

À la place, il commença à s'approcher de Kuroko qui l'observait d'un air impassible alors qu'intérieurement, tous ses sens s'affolaient. Cela faisait depuis tout à l'heure qu'il sentait que son camarade n'était pas aussi impulsif que d'habitude, mais étrangement calme. Préparait-il quelque chose? Il sentit instinctivement un danger s'approcher alors que leur corps se touchait presque. Il tenta alors de s'éloigner, mine de rien, d'un simple geste de hanche afin de maintenir un espace de sécurité entre eux, et surtout enlever le trouble qui s'était installé. Il ne sera jamais en position de faire quoi que ce soit si son visage était si proche du sien.

Cependant, les mains de Taïga furent plus rapides que ses réflexes anesthésiés par la confusion.

Les deux paumes s'étaient levée au-dessus de lui, les grands doigts de basketteur à leur bout sur le point d'attraper quelque chose. Il allait le frapper? Avait-il décidé qu'il en avait assez de lui, et donc amené ici pour lui refaire le portrait? Ou pire encore? Anxieux et craintif, Tetsuya ferma alors hermétiquement ses paupières. Une seconde passa. Puis quelques autres, sans qu'il ne sente le coup de poing qui aurait dû arriver, la douleur avec. Que ce soit son visage ou son corps, rien ne l'avait encore percuté. Incertain, il préféra néanmoins garder ses yeux clos jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

"Hein?"

La main s'était finalement posée sur lui, au-dessus de son visage, et les doigts passèrent lentement dans sa chevelure bleutée comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie qu'il flattait. Il lui caressait la tête? Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent de nouveau sous le coup de la surprise pour tomber sur celles de son camarade qui reflettaient une expression indéniablement apaisée. C'était peut-être la première fois que Kuroko voyait Kagami dans un état aussi serein. Mais plus important, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup de faire cela? Ne voulait-il pas lui parler ou bien... Ou bien ne l'avait-il pas amené sur ce toit uniquement pour faire cela?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Kuroko fut si surpris sur le coup qu'il ne sentit pas la deuxième main de son homologue attraper son bras afin de le faire basculer vers l'avant.

"Hé!"

Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, il tomba là où la main voulut le faire tomber; sur son camarade. Il essaya de se redresser sous le coup de la panique, mais en vain. La poigne le retenait fermement et il n'arriverait pas à retrouver son équilibre à une main. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la force nécessaire. Le lycéen bleuté capitula, bien que la résistance habitât encore ses pensées. Un souvenir lui revint en tête. Les toilettes dans lesquelles ils avaient fait ça. Il l'avait pratiquement forcé, sous le coup de l'excitation. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de l'adolescent rougeoyant. Est-ce que ça allait être la même chose? Pourtant, ça n'y ressemblait pas...

Encore piégé par cette peur dont 'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, les mains de Taïga touchèrent son visage. Sa tempe, puis sa joue droite, pour remonter sur les lèvres avant de finir sur le front, dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Il la lui brossa délicatement, sans tirer dessus ou exercer une pression par son poids. L'appréhension disparue alors au fur et à mesure que son geste continuait, comme si elle s'était attendrie. C'était différent de tous les contacts qu'ils purent avoir avant. Plus lent, plus doux... Aucune force brute n'était montrée, aucune colère, aucune tension. Rien de ce à quoi Tetsuya n'aurait pu s'attendre de la part de son camarade.

Une douce bise tiède frôla sa peau, amenant à ses narines une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Une odeur de fruit rouge.

Son coeur battait lentement, mais intensément, cognant contre sa poitrine à chaque pulsion. Ses muscles fondirent d'un coup, aucun de ses membres ne montrait de signe de résistances. Kuroko était bien là. Il était au calme. Et en sécurité. Avec une petite surprise, il entendit un soupir satisfait sortir de sa bouche. Il était allongé là, sa tête sur les genoux de Kagami qui lui caressait les cheveux comme un petit chiot. C'était anormal. Ce n'était pas une situation dans laquelle il devrait se détendre, surtout en connaissant son état. Mais... Mais c'était tellement apaisant qu'il se sentit en quelque sorte anesthésié par l'atmosphère. Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque en chuchotant.

"Mmh..."

La main s'arrêta un instant à la question, mais le concerné ne répondit pas, et reprit finalement ses gestes comme si de rien n'était.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire? L'adolescent bleuté n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait laissé passer sa chance de s'enfuir, alors maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Le lycéen aux yeux carmin le tenait, et ne semblait pas prompt à le laisser partir, comme s'il était en train de combler un besoin vital en le gardant de la sorte. Tetsuya le laissa faire, et leva alors ses yeux sur le ciel d'azur qui lui semblait soudain bien plus proche d'eux sous cette perspective. Peut-être qu'en tendant les bras, il aurait pu attraper les nuages blancs qui se chassaient les uns, les autres pour couvrir le bleu de sa vision d'un blanc cotonneux.

Comme ses pensées d'ailleurs... elles étaient embuées.

Il n'arrivait pas faire sens de ce que Taïga était en train de faire, sans expression. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne sentait simplement pas d'hostilité ou de malice à travers son geste. Juste de la douceur et... de l'affection? Son regard se tourna sur le visage de son camarade. Aucune colère. Aucune sauvagerie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ses traits aussi apaisés. Non, pas une seule fois. C'était agréable. C'était chaud. Et cela leur faisait du bien, à tous les deux. Kuroko, au fond, savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de creuser sa réflexion plus loin et gâcher le moment présent.

Il s'abandonna gentiment à cette dérive et ferma les yeux pour une courte sieste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pause-déjeuner était finie, et l'heure suivante était spéciale, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une prière dont tous les étudiants de sa promotion devaient participer.

L'école étant catholique, les deuxièmes années étaient obligées d'y assister, moins pour leur démonstration de foi, que pour faire perdurer la culture religieuse de l'établissement. Les premières années étaient épargnées, et se contentaient d'un petit cour d'introduction en option, et les troisièmes années avaient le choix de poursuivre dans cette voie ou délaisser totalement cet aspect-là de leur éducation. Pour sa part, Kise savait déjà quel chemin il allait prendre. En compagnie des autres lycéens, il se dirigea vers la chapelle située dans le jardin intérieur et s'aligna comme tous les autres en face de l'autel, dans un silence solennel.

Le prêtre récita alors son sermon que le blondinet connaissait par coeur, tant il l'avait entendu encore et encore l'an passé, et encore cette année. Heureusement, la séance ne durait pas bien longtemps, même en comptant l'hymne et les chants à cappella de choristes invités. Ryouta s'était toujours demandé à quoi cela servait d'entretenir cette partie si spécifique à la culture occidentale dans un pays comme le Japon. Les catholiques n'étaient pas majoritaires, et il aurait trouvé cela plus pertinent un temps dédié au bouddhisme. Mais le fait est que ce lycée avait une histoire commune avec l'Occident, et les directeurs successeurs se mettaient d'accord pour faire perdurer ce petit bout exotique.

Après la séance, les étudiants se dépêchèrent de sortir des lieux afin de rejoindre leur salle de cours.

Très vite, l'amas d'adolescent se dispersa dans le bâtiment neuf de l'école, celui qui avait été refait il y a quelques années pour offrir un meilleur cadre d'étude et contenait pratiquement toutes les salles de classe importantes. Kise aussi marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa classe, bien que très peu motivé à continuer cette journée après l'étrange matinée qu'il avait passée. Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi l'inquiétaient, et Aominecchi le préoccupait. Ses jambes le portaient alors que son esprit était vide, ne se souciant de rien, ni de ce qui était autour de lui, ni du reste. Il était perdu dans son propre monde, souillé par son esprit perturbé, au point que les couleurs les plus vives lui paraissaient bien fades désormais.

C'est pourquoi il sursauta quand une main étrangère lui tapota l'épaule.

"Hey Kise!"

Un camarade de sa classe venait de l'interpeller d'une voix amicale, même si honnêtement, le lycéen aux yeux ambrés ne se souvenait même pas de son nom.

"Ça va, toi?"

"Oui..."

"Dis, je me demandais... ça fait un petit moment qu'on se pose la question, mais de quoi toi et Aomine vous parlez quand vous êtes ensemble?"

Le blondinet perdit ses mots, ahuri par cette question. Son interlocuteur le regardait avec des yeux débordant de curiosité, comme un journaliste en vue d'un scoop qu'il ne voulait absolument pas laisser passer. La vue aussi proche de ce visage lui fit ressentir un énorme dégoût au fond de son coeur. Il piétinait son espace vital. Il piétinait son intimité. Sous prétexte qu'il avait pu se montrer sympa avec lui dans le passé -bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne absolument pas- il n'avait pas à se sentir aussi familier avec lui, et surtout lui poser ce genre de question. Vraiment, ces types n'avaient que ça à faire de leur journée...

"On ne parle pas beaucoup tu sais... "

"Oh?"

Un sourire franc étira le visage du garçon qui semblait surprit par la réponse de Kise.

"Pourtant récemment, vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble. Je le sais, quelqu'un a entendu dire que t'étais même allé chez lui pour lui apporter ses devoirs! Alors il n'y a pas moyen pour que tu n'ait rien à nous dire!"

Dans son effarement, Kise eut un petit flash d'un souvenir qui n'était pas si vieux que cela. Il se voyait entouré d'un groupe de jeunes de son âge en train de commérer sur des histoires qui couraient sur d'autres camarades et même sur des personnes qui se disaient proches de lui. Il s'imagina ensuite attraper le lui d'autrefois et le frapper fort pour l'empêcher de raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête uniquement pour se rendre intéressant et fréquenter des personnes de la même trempe que lui. Maintenant qu'il avait une réputation de grand bavard social, il lui serait très dur de s'en défaire. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible.

"Alors, c'était comment!" Insista l'autre, coupant ses pensées.

Pressé, il lui attrapa le bras, sans doute pour l'inciter à cracher le morceau. Interpellé par ce geste beaucoup trop familier à son goût, Kise lui servit un regard de protestation. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui demandait des trucs comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans ses relations avec Aominecchi? Mais surtout, pourquoi ce mec se sentait-il obligé de le coller comme ça? Et le toucher... Il n'était pas une fille, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être en train de se faire draguer ouvertement. Rien que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Cependant, sa tentative de se dégager se solda par un échec, et l'autre se rapprocha encore plus de lui, leurs corps pratiquement en contact l'un avec l'autre.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as Kise? Soit pas si effarouché... tu sais que ton parfum me rappelle celui de ma copine..."

Alors qu'il allait sûrement insister jusqu'à obtenir une réponse, il ouvrit soudain les yeux droit devant lui, comme s'il avait senti un malaise. La seconde d'après, il relâchait le blondinet et recula de trois bons pas, son expression soudain crispée sur son visage. Ryouta haussa un sourcil, devinant que ce n'était pas lui mais autre chose qui l'avait incité à s'éloigner. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il regardait, mais plutôt derrière son épaule.

"Heu... Bon bah je vais y aller hein... à toute!"

Avec un sourire amer, l'étudiant détala rapidement et disparut au fond du couloir. Après son départ, le blondinet vérifia derrière lui ce qu'il y avait et comprit alors pourquoi ce dernier avait fui comme un lapin.

Aomine faisait en effet peur de là où il était.

Kise, en le voyant se rapproche à son tour, se sentit soulagé. Pourquoi soulagé? Un doute affreux traversa son esprit un moment, mais il le chassa bien vite. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un en face de l'autre. Le blondinet attendait du bleuté qu'il lui parle, à défaut d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs. Il voulut soutenir ses yeux marines plus longtemps, mais ses orbes miel se détournèrent d'elles-mêmes. À cause des récents événements, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Mais plus ça avançait, et moins c'était due à une hostilité ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était plutôt... de la gêne.

"Aominecchi?" Eut-il le courage de demander.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Relança Aomine à son tour, dans sa subtilité et sa politesse légendaire.

"À propos?"

"Les devoirs." Rétorqua sèchement le basketteur.

Ah oui.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait encore cette histoire de révision et de travail scolaire ensemble. Kise avait eu le week-end pour se nettoyer un peu l'esprit de tout cela, et il était forcé d'avouer qu'il l'avait un peu oublié, au grand désarois de son camarade. Cependant, bien qu'il voulût repousser ce problème le plus tard possible, il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Et le plus tôt serait sans doute le mieux; s'il montrait une remontée dans ses notes, il pourrait peut-être espérer demander à Akashi-sensei de le dispenser de ces séances de rattrapage. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Vite y mettre un terme. Vite en finir.

Et surtout, que personne d'autre ne soit au courant.

"Tu viendrais..."

"Hmh?"

"Chez moi?" Termina Daiki avec une voix presque hésitante.

Aller chez Aomine pour étudier? Kise se sentait incapable de répondre et leva ses yeux sur son camarade. Il y rencontra un regard dur et impénétrable. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de froideur ou d'agressivité comme il pensait l'avoir aperçu jusqu'à récemment. Peut-être qu'il finirait par s'habituer à ces pupilles glacées d'émotion. Mais est-ce que cela voulait-il pour autant dire qu'il s'habituerait au reste? À sa présence, son silence... Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais Ryouta était sûr d'une chose; il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, et celle-ci semblait la plus adaptée. Il pouvait toujours essayer et si ça n'allait pas... Eh bien cela lui donnerait une excuse à donner à son professeur.

"Après l'école aujourd'hui."

Quand il lui proposa cela, Daiki acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et repartit comme un coup de vent sans lui laisser le temps de prolonger la conversation.

"Hey, attend!"

Trop tard bien sûr.

Avec un soupir, le blondinet reprit à son tour sa propre avancée jusqu'à sa classe, l'esprit vague.

La maison d'Aominecchi.

Kise se souvint du dîner qu'il eut l'occasion de partager avec sa mère. Une scène typique d'une famille chaleureuse. Une scène qu'il n'a jamais connue dans son coeur. Très honnêtement, il n'était pas opposé à l'idée d'y retourner pour chasser un peu sa solitude. Il était juste... nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à gérer cette situation en connaissant le caractère de son camarade. Mais puisque tudier à l'école ensemble était trop dérangeant - preuve en sois- alors cela lui semblait être la meilleure décision. Il se le murmura pour s'autopersuader et chasser cette peur encore présente que les choses n'iront pas bien et tourneraient à la tragédie.

Alors qu'il était dans le dernier couloir pour rentrer dans la salle de classe, il sentit alors une paire d'yeux braquée sur lui.

C'était Kagamicchi.

Posté sur le palier, il le fixait avec un regard sérieux... Non, il était plus que sérieux. Il était furieux. Au milieu des étudiants bruyants, une sorte d'aura sombre semblait émaner de lui sans que le blondinet ne comprenne pourquoi. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il sentait le regard de son camarade sur lui, en cours ou dans le lycée lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Et cela le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Depuis la scène de la dernière fois avec Aomine, il tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter et ne pas s'approcher de lui. Ce regard... lui rappelait celui d'Aominecchi. mais aussi celui de Midorimacchi. Entre les deux. Et sachant que l'un ou l'autre ne leur avait jamais apporté de bonnes choses, cela ne le rassurait pas.

C'est pourquoi il passa son chemin avec une certaine anxiété sans lui adresser la parole.

Il n'avait pas vu qu'un peu plus loin, Kurokocchi aussi les observait, également en colère, mais surtout inquiet par ce qu'il venait de voir.


	20. Fragment 20: Tête à tête

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Jamais un chapitre ne m'a paru aussi long à écrire... j'ai rajouté tellement de scènes, de paragraphes, supprimé d'autres X'D Mais il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte! Encore une fois, une de mes scènes préférées du jeu se trouve dedans! C'est un chapitre plutôt calme, à part un petit bout d'intrigue au milieu qui fait tâche (mais je voulais pas le décaler et puis comme ça, tout le monde est content) donc voilà. J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture!

_[Sweet Pool OST - Calm 2 ]_

* * *

Sous les tons rouges du crépuscule, tous les étudiants quittaient d'un mouvement uniforme le lycée par la seule sortie qui était dédiée.

Kagami ne suivit pas la foule comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et restait en retrait pour éviter d'être emporté par la masse. Après avoir réussi à se faufiler et s'imposer à travers les lycéens fuyards, il se plaça sur le côté du portail de l'école; un endroit où rien, ni personne, ne pourrait échapper à sa vision carmin. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Un phénomène qui en étonnait plus d'un, car s'il y en avait un qui disparaissait le plus vite possible de cet endroit une fois les cours finis, c'était bien lui. Taïga n'avait aucune raison de s'attarder; ni amis avec qui discuter, ni envie de travailler ses devoirs, ni corvées, ni même envie simple de profiter des lieux en cette période de la journée.

En temps normal, le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyant n'aimait tout simplement pas cette école.

Mais cela faisait longtemps que plus rien n'était normal, et c'est pour cela qu'il restait actuellement à proximité de la sortie en train d'épier sa cible.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Ce n'est pas comme si Kagami avait prévu de faire quoi que ce soit une fois que Kise serait dans son champ de vision. Il l'imaginait déjà sortir du bâtiment, seul et mélancolique, comme d'habitude. Il lui passerait sans doute à côté sans même l'apercevoir, comme il s'entêtait à le faire depuis quelque temps. Le rouquin avait bien remarqué que son camarade déployait tous les moyens pour l'éviter depuis l'accident de la dernière fois, et très honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Lui-même ne saurait expliquer quelle mouche l'a piqué à ce moment-là pour agir de manière aussi bête. Sans doute la même qui était en train de la titiller actuellement...

Les minutes s'enchainèrent sans qu'aucune tête blonde n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision, au point que, dans sa paranoïa naissante, Taïga se demandait s'il n'était pas passé ailleurs juste pour ne pas le voir... Ou pire, peut-être que cet enfoiré d'Aomine l'avait emmené autre part. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ces deux-là avaient parlé de se rejoindre après les cours, chose qui ne lui avait pas plu et poussé à faire le guet à la sortie du lycée. Il y avait de forte chance pour que Ryouta sorte accompagné de Daiki si c'était le cas. L'adolescent aux iris rouges serra les poings de colère. Il allait encore se faire doubler par ce salaud. Il allait encore passer à la trappe.

"Kagami-kun."

La petite voix prononçant son nom le fit sursauter dans un cri de surprise.

Taïga se retourna et, instinctivement, baissa la tête pour découvrir la tête de Kuroko qui le fixait de manière calme alors qu'il venait de lui faire peur. Il l'avait fait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. On ne se glissait pas aussi discrètement derrière quelqu'un pour l'appeler comme si on était sortie de nulle part sans intention cachée. Kagami prit une profonde respiration pour s'empêcher d'écrabouiller la tête de son camarade qui réussissait à l'irriter en moins d'une seconde. Cependant, en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes azurés du plus petit, toute colère disparue. Non... tout sentiment négatif fondait instantanément pour ne laisser qu'un étrange vide émotionnel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Kagami d'une voix moins agressive qu'il n'aurait cru.

"On rentre ensemble." Répondit simplement Kuroko.

"Quoi?"

"On rentre ensemble." Répéta le garçon transparent sans changer le timbre de sa voix. "A moins que tu n'ait autre chose de prévu, ce serait plus sympa de faire la route ensemble."

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis la fin de la classe, le lycéen à la tignasse rouge aurait dû se sentir dérangé par ce contre-temps. Bien sûr, il avait autre chose de prévu. Il devait attendre Kise... Oui, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, l'idée ne lui paraissait pas aussi ennuyante qu'il l'imaginait. Pourquoi devait-il même perdre son temps à attendre quelqu'un qui, jusque-là, lui était indifférent. Il fut même surpris de se rendre compte qu'il ait pu s'enquiquiner à rester sur place pour ce type, lui qui avait sans cesse la bougeotte. Il jeta un regard vers le bâtiment, perplexe. Combien de temps encore Ryouta en avait-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit ici à gâcher son temps libre.

C'était étrange comme toute son obsession sur le blondinet venait de disparaître en l'espace d'une seconde...

"Non, je n'ai rien de prévu... mais te fais le même chemin que moi? Je n'avais jamais remarqué..."

"Parce que je prends le train à une autre station."

"Oh..."

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, Kagami ouvrit la marche pour Kuroko qui ne tarda pas à le suivre pas à pas.

Après un dernier regard vers le portail du lycée, ils s'éloignèrent doucement sur la route menant à la prochaine station de train. C'était celle que le rouquin prenait tous les jours pour venir à l'école, très souvent seul même si c'était l'une des plus fréquentées par les étudiants de la ville. Le garçon pâle progressait à ses côtés, silencieux et ses yeux bleus concentrés sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Ils croisèrent de temps en temps d'autres personnes qui croyaient très certainement que le plus grand avançait seul sur la route tant sa présence écrasait celle, déjà infime, de son camarade. Lui-même avait du mal parfois à se rappeler qu'il était à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une pause à un feu rouge pour vérifier qu'en effet, le gringalet se tenait collé à lui.

Un moment, il se demanda tout de même si c'était bien intelligent de laisser Kuroko l'accompagner jusque chez lui.

Bien sûr, Kagami n'avait pas peur de lui... tout du moins, pas dans un sens propre. Mais il devait avouer que, quelque part, il craignait un peu ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils restaient trop longtemps ensemble. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'adolescent transparent à faire un tel détour juste pour venir avec lui. Voulait-il seulement qu'ils passent du temps l'un avec l'autre, comme lui-même en eut étrangement et curieusement l'envie ce midi? Eh bien, si tel était le cas, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre. S'il ressentait la même chose que lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, alors il pouvait comprendre ce besoin de le coller, quand bien même cela représentait quelques risques.

C'était le prix de la béatitude.

En arrivant à la gare, Kagami se rendit compte à quel point leurs corps s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés tout le long de la marche. L'épaule de Kuroko collait son coude, lui faisait réaliser à quel point son accompagnateur était petit. Ou c'était lui qui était trop grand. Tout était une question de point de vue. La machine de fer arriva peu de temps après leur entrée, leur permettant d'embarquer rapidement sans trop attendre. Comme prévus à cette heure de la journée, les wagons étaient bondés de monde, et les deux lycéens furent obligés de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour gagner le plus de place. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, Tetsuya du s'appuyer contre la porte vitrée tandis que Taïga faisait son possible pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, les personnes derrière lui ne se rendant pas forcément compte de la présence du jeune homme aux yeux ronds.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour le duo, ils arrivèrent à la station à laquelle ils devaient descendre.

En sentant l'air frais et leur liberté de mouvement, ils restèrent un instant loin l'un de l'autre avant de reprendre la route, guidé par le plus grand. Un petit malaise persistait malgré tout, mais plus ils s'éloignaient du lycée, plus ils avaient senti que l'atmosphère se détendait entre eux. Kuroko osait regarder son camarade un peu plus souvent. Kagami se sentait moins irrité et moins épié. Ils n'osèrent cependant pas s'adresser la parole après toutes les choses étranges qui étaient arrivés. Ils avaient peur de devoir des explications alors qu'aucun des deux ne semblait pourtant près d'exiger de l'autre une justification de ses actes récents. Non, ils avaient juste envie de profiter de pouvoir être ensemble sans la pression autour d'eux.

Ils ne marchèrent pas bien longtemps jusqu'à l'habitation de Taïga.

En longeant petit parc à côté, Tetsuya remarqua un terrain de basket publique et désert, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Sans réfléchir, il tourna la tête vers son accompagnateur.

"Tu voudrais faire un match contre moi?"

"Hein?"

"Un-contre-un." S'expliqua le plus petit sans perdre son assurance.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges hésita sur cette confiance de la part du bleuté alors qu'en matière de carrure, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Cependant, son hésitation disparut rapidement en le voyant se diriger vers le terrain sans l'attendre et se préparer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire aussi motivé et... Et il était curieux de voir à quel point le jeune homme était doué. Une adrénaline qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps monta en lui. Celle de l'excitation face à l'adversité. Rapidement, il monta chez lui pour déposer son sac et récupérer un ballon de basket. En revenant, Kuroko l'attendait déjà de pied ferme, visiblement prêt à en découdre. Cela fit plaisir à Kagami qui, surprit, sentit un sourire naitre sur son visage.

"Cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de voir ce que tu vaux en basket." Fit le bleuté en se mettant en position

"Okay, tu es venue me chercher, mais il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre après!" Répondit le rougeoyant avec aplomb.

La partie ne dura pas très longtemps pour être honnête. Les deux déjà fatigués par leur journée de lycée, il n'avait pas tant d'énergie que ça à revendre. Surtout, ils ne s'étaient pas échauffé avant le match et ressentaient quand même quelques engourdissements. Le ballon rebondit plusieurs fois par terre, rentra aussi assez souvent dans le filet. Cependant, Kagami, au bout d'un moment, commençait à se poser des questions sur le match qu'il était en train de jouer. Il eut même envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était quand même assez incroyable ce qui était en train de se passer. Bien sûr, il faisait son possible pour tenir un rythme décent mais quand même...

Comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais en basket!?

Kuroko tenait à peine pour dribbler et tirer comme un amateur, et encore, il était gentil. Lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps dédié au basket avec Aomine - souvenir qui le fit grincer des dents-, pour avoir affronté l'adolescent bronzé, il s'attendait à ce que le plus pâle ait au moins un niveau équivalent! Pendant un instant, le lycéen aux yeux rouges se demanda comment se passaient leurs séances de sport dans ces cas-là? Le plus grand ne finissait-il pas par s'ennuyer? Le plus petit n'était-il pas découragé de voir son niveau stagner contrairement à l'autre? C'était très étrange.

À la fin de leur duel, quand il posa la question au concerné, ce dernier parut soudain beaucoup moins ouvert.

"Ce n'est...différent qu'un match de basket classique."

"Comment cela?"

"Plus important Kagami-kun." Kuroko se retourna vers lui. "Tu es vraiment incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aies un tel niveau."

Prit au dépourvu, Kagami se surprit à rougir bêtement sous le compliment et se gratta la joue sans savoir où se placer tout d'un coup.

"En fait... j'ai appris aux États-Unis, du coup..."

"Je vois."

Il eut un petit moment de silence entre eux pendant lequel Tetsuya tenait le ballon de basket entre ses deux mains avant de le rendre à Taïga sans commentaire.

Bien, ils s'étaient amusés, il était temps maintenant de rentrer. Le lycéen aux cheveux carmin lui proposa de monter, au moins pour boire quelque chose avant de repartir. Le jeune homme transparent sembla réfléchir avant d'accepter poliment.

L'appartement était situé au troisième étage d'un grand bâtiment qui semblait assez neuf et moderne pour le quartier, sans doute rénové ou récemment construit. Un fin sourire se dessina une seconde sur les lèvres de Kuroko en voyant l'habitant des lieux se diriger d'abord vers les escaliers tandis que lui s'était posé devant l'ascenseur. L'adolescent bleuté imaginait très bien son camarade s'entraîner physiquement tous les jours pour entretenir son corps, y compris en montant les marches plutôt que céder à la flemme. C'était louable, il devait l'avouer. Et Tetsuya savait qu'un tel dévouement n'était dû qu'au basket. Pendant que la cage mécanique et étroite montait les étages, le plus frêle ne put empêcher son corps de s'emballer à cette pensée.

Kagami-kun était vraiment passionné du basket.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sous les clefs de l'occupant qui pénétra le premier à l'intérieur. La première chose qui surprit légèrement l'invité fut son premier geste qui était d'allumer la lumière de la pièce de séjour. Personne n'était donc encore chez lui malgré l'heure avancée? Faisant fi de ce détail perturbant, Kuroko enleva ses chaussures et s'excusa poliment pour l'intrusion avant de le suivre avec une certaine appréhension. Le coeur de l'habitation était relativement sobre mais spacieux; un canapé, une table basse, une télévision, quelques niches de rangement sur lesquelles était posée une chaîne hi-fi et également des instruments de musculations comme des poids ou des haltères. Enfin, des magazines de basket-ball. Et un emplacement réservé au ballon

Kuroko sentit cependant un léger malaise en se permettant de faire le tour de la salle pendant que son hôte s'occupait en cuisine.

"C'est plutôt grand..." Fit remarquer l'adolescent invisible avant de s'attarder sur le cadre d'une photo posée entre deux cd. "Tes parents travaillent tard?"

L'image représentait deux adultes souriants et plutôt jeunes, au milieu un petit garçon qui devait être Taïga à en juger par la couleur de ses cheveux, ses yeux, la forme de son visage et son air déjà grognon malgré son jeune âge.

"Je ne sais pas... ils ne sont jamais là..."

"Tu veux dire que..."

"Ouaip, je vis seul dans cet appart' "

Il était surpris, certes, mais surtout il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme Kagami qui était assez immature sur certains point, puisse vivre seul et s'autogérer. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait se faire à manger, s'occuper de son linge, du ménage... N'importe qui n'ayant pas vu son cadre de vie penserait que ce serait alors l'apocalypse. Pourtant, les lieux semblaient assez propres et bien entretenus. Kuroko avala d'une traite son verre d'eau pour faire passer la pilule. La curiosité prit le pas sur l'étonnement; il avait envie d'en savoir plus maintenant sur lui. Comment il vivait? Comment il se gérait au quotidien? Comment il réussissait à faire la part des choses? Et surtout...

Surtout ne se sentait-il parfois pas un peu seul dans ce grand appartement?

Il avait sans doute pensé sa question un peu trop fort, car le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges le regarda quelque peu intrigué, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si abasourdi par le fait qu'il vive seul.

"Mais... mais mes parents reviennent régulièrement hein! Mais comme ils ont un emploi aux États-Unis, ce n'est pas facile d'être tout le temps là... On s'appelle souvent aussi."

"Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez impressionné. Il faut quand même avoir un moral d'acier pour vivre seul à notre âge."

"Bah... je m'y suis fait..."

Un peu gêné, Kagami se gratta l'arrière de son crâne, une légère nuance rose sur ses joues.

Pendant qu'il récupérait de son trouble, Kuroko ne pu s'empêcher de diriger son regard vers les autres pièces du fond. La salle de bain, les toilettes et les chambres devaient s'y trouver. La chambre de Kagami-kun... Il n'aura sans doute aucune occasion de la visiter, mais il l'imaginait très bien d'ici décorée à l'image de son propriétaire. Le lit sans doute défait, des posters de grands joueurs de basket collés sur les murs, peut-être de quelques femmes à la poitrine démesurée aussi. Un pannier de basket, un bureau en désordre, un ballon de basket, des chaussures de sport... Cette chambre devait sans doute être imprégnée de l'odeur de Kagami-kun. Oui. Il pouvait la sentir d'ici.

"Tant que t'es là, tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose?"

Kuroko ouvrit ses yeux -quand les avait-il fermé? - pour regarder son homologue. Il voulait déjà faire à manger, alors que l'heure du dîner n'était pas encore arrivée? Ah oui, c'est vrai que Kagami-kun pouvait manger à n'importe quelle heure. Un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il eut tout de suite après une petite hausse de stress, ayant peur que son camarade confonde cela avec de la moquerie. Mais ce dernier ne semble pas le noter et se contenta de débarrasser les verres à la cuisine. D'ici, Tetsuya put admirer sa silhouette de derrière. Sa magnifique silhouette musclée, avec un dos puissant et des reins creusés...

Il déglutit légèrement.

"Je veux bien quelque chose de frais..." Répondit-il finalement en détournant le regard.

"Okay, ça tombe bien, j'ai un peu chaud moi aussi..."

Ils finirent par déguster une glace dans un silence embarrassant. Le plus petit l'observait de temps à autre en se disant qu'il avait quand même en face de lui un être exceptionnel. Mais surtout, il était content d'être entré chez lui alors que rien ne prédisait au départ qu'il finirait ici. Il avait pensé le raccompagner puis repartir sans aucun autre espoir mais... Mais les choses s'étaient enchaînées de manière très agréable. Il avait envie que ça recommence. Il avait envie de rejouer contre lui, avec lui. De parler de basketball, entre autre chose. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela lui donnait l'impression que, pour une fois, il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux.

Au moment de partir, il ne sut pas ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir entre la proposition explicite de Taïga à revenir une prochaine fois ou le fait qu'il l'ait vu, à un moment, lui sourire de manière franche en le remerciant d'être venue le voir à la sortie du lycée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tu comprends ces calculs?"

Les longs doigts bronzés pointèrent la suite de chiffres et de symboles représentant le problème de math sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis un bon bout de temps. Les suivant attentivement de ses yeux ambre, Kise se concentra pour tenter d'y déceler une réponse. Ou plutôt il essayait de se concentrer. Mais en vérité, il n'y arrivait pas du tout. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer; son brouillon était noirci d'une suite d'opérations et de nombre qui aboutissaient tous sur un résultat erroné, voire pas de résultat du tout car il perdait le fil au milieu de ses pensées. Et si l'écrit ne débouchait pas sur grande chose, le calcul mental n'était guère mieux, bien au contraire.

Peu importe comment il y songeait, son esprit était ailleurs.

C'était tout simplement à cause de la situation; il était en train de faire ses devoirs dans la chambre d'Aomine. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer à proximité d'une personne avec qui il avait vécu tant de choses et qui déclenchait autant de sentiments contradictoires dans son coeur? En l'espace de quelques semaines, Daiki était passé d'un camarade de classe indifférent, voire méprisant, à un type que Ryouta rejetait du plus profond de son âme, à une personne introvertie et mystérieuse, à un répétiteur. Cela faisait beaucoup en si peu de temps. Un peu trop même. Aussi, le blondinet n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de digérer tout cela alors qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre le basketteur.

À côté de lui, Aomine regardait son cahier remplit de note posé sur la petite table qui servait de bureau. Le désordre qui fut dessus la dernière fois que Kise était venu avait désormais migré dans un coin de la pièce afin de faire de l'espace à ses affaires scolaires. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui semblait que la chambre semblait globalement un peu plus rangée que la dernière fois. Mais à ce moment, il fut tellement troublé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment noté tous les détails de cette pièce. C'était surtout la douceur du dîner qui lui était resté en tête. La dernière fois, l'adolescent aux iris ambre avait débarqué à l'improviste et s'était plus ou moins invité.

Aujourd'hui, comme promis, Ryouta était venu chez Daiki après l'école pour que ce dernier l'aide dans ses études.

Honnêtement, il n'en était pas sûr lui-même car la manière dont il l'avait formulé n'avait pas vraiment ressemblé à une promesse. Le jeune homme à la peau mâtée était juste venue lui en parler sans prévenir, puis disparu comment un voleur juste après l'échange sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de lui donner une réponse. Après les cours, Kise avait pensé qu'Aomine avait peut-être changé d'avis, ou oublié, et il était sorti -relativement tard- sans réelle conviction. Mais à sa surprise, Aomine avait été en train de l'attendre près du portail de l'école, comme s'il ne voulait absolument pas le manquer. Visiblement, il semblait bien plus disposé à tenir parole qu'il en eut l'air.

Après cela, ils partirent ensemble du lycée pour faire la route, exactement dans la même ambiance que la dernière fois sous la pluie.

Comme toujours, le bleuté était resté plus ou moins silencieux durant tout le trajet et le blondinet avait profité de sa présence pour mieux l'observer et calmer son malaise. En arrivant, personne d'autre qu'eux n'était visiblement encore rentré, et ils étaient donc rentré dans une maison vide. Ryouta se rappela que la maman de Daiki avait mentionné la dernière fois que les deux parents travaillaient. Il était donc probable qu'ils rentreraient tard, peut-être même après que l'invité soit parti. Il ne les croiserait donc pas, comme s'il n'avait jamais été venu... De l'entrée, ils avaient directement continué jusqu'à la chambre du plus grand, visiblement l'idée de faire cela dans le salon étant exclu, et ils avaient commencé le répétitoire.

Avec les mathématiques.

Au début, Kise avait été sceptique de savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir communiquer en sachant que ce n'était pas le fort de son partenaire, et donc échanger sur les erreurs, les explications, les résultats sur une matière qui demandait justement beaucoup de précision dans ces domaines. Mais au final, Aomine n'était pas si mauvais que cela. Il était facile à comprendre, disait l'essentiel de ce qu'il fallait retenir et répondait bien aux questions dans la mesure du possible. Ni plus, ni moins. Même si la plupart du temps, il ne s'adressait à son camarade que pour répondre à ses demandes ciblées sur un point, se contentant de réciter le cours la plupart du temps. Mais c'était un gain de temps non négligeable pour le blondinet.

Ce sens parfait de la distance était étrangement confortable et lui permettait malgré tout de réviser dans de bonnes conditions malgré ses appréhensions.

À cause de tout ça, il se sentait ennuyé de ne pas arriver à se concentrer alors que son camarade y mettait du sien.

"Tu n'as pas compris?" Interrogea ce dernier sans pour autant paraître lassé.

"Pas vraiment..."Avoua le fautif d'un air penaud.

"Qu'est-ce qui bloque?"

"Pourquoi il y a une retenue ici?"

"Ah ça... en fait..."

Daiki lui donna une réponse concise et utile qui lui permit de reprendre le fil des calculs avec une meilleure compréhension. Même si Ryouta répétait parfois la même question dû à son manque d'attention, le jeune homme bronzé faisait preuve d'une incroyable patience en lui répondant autant de fois qu'il fallait sans jamais vraiment s'agacer. Graduellement, la tension disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient et échangeaient leurs impressions, et le blondinet commençait à saisir tous les détails de ces calculs qui, au début du cour, lui avaient pourtant paru impossibles à surmonter. Le bleuté était sûrement passé par là lui aussi, et n'avait pas la même aisance que le premier de la classe à s'en défaire, mais à deux, ils arrivaient relativement bien à s'en sortir. Dire qu'au début, le lycéen aux yeux miel avait été assez inquiet en en commençant le travail, il était étonné lui-même de ce changement de situation.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à aborder un des sujets les plus durs qu'Akashi-sensei s'amusait à leur enseigner, Aomine se redressa soudain après avoir posé son stylo.

"Je vais chercher à boire."

Sans estimer qu'il avait besoin de s'expliquer un peu plus, il se leva silencieusement de sa chaise et quitta la chambre d'un pas assez lourd. En entendant le son de la porte claquer, Kise laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en penchant la tête en arrière avant de se masser les tempes afin de détendre son esprit. Il profita d'être laissé seul pour sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche afin de consulter ses mails. Sans surprise, il n'en avait pratiquement pas alors qu'avant, il aurait été pratiquement spammé par des camarades qu'il connaissait plus ou moins avec des invitations plus ou moins alléchantes. Il fallait croire que les temps changeaient...

Mais c'était vraiment quelque chose de mystérieux.

C'était le jour où il venait chez Aominecchi pour étudier avec dans sa chambre.

Tournant son regard d'or vers la fenêtre, Ryouta constata que le bleu du ciel avait commencé à changer de couleur pendant qu'il avait été occupé pour rosir et se diriger vers des teintes plus sombres. Il se demandait dans combien de temps la maman de Daiki reviendrait de son travail. Ce serait dérangeant si elle créait de nouveau de l'agitation autour de lui, il voulait donc rentrer avant qu'elle n'arrive si c'était possible. En outre, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence en sachant que son fils lui cachait des choses et, par extension, lui aussi. Il aurait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux et feinter sincèrement que tout allait bien juste pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa douceur envers lui. Elle était beaucoup trop gentille.

Malgré tout, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu satisfait.

Tout cela était ordinaire. Sûrement que beaucoup d'étudiants passaient leur temps ensemble de cette manière, à réviser, parler, s'amuser. Une vie quotidienne ordinaire. Avec des échanges ordinaires, en compagnie de personnes tout aussi ordinaires, dans un cadre ordinaire. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'adolescent blond s'était toujours senti comme s'il vivait en décalage par rapport à cette société si normale. Par rapport... aux humains. Et même en essayant, même en se montrant social, gentil, sympathique et adorable, même en étant intégré parmi eux, même en leur donnant l'illusion qu'il était comme eux... Au fond, il avait toujours senti qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

Alors il était resté comme ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, la distance entre lui et son entourage s'étaient transformée en fossé, puis en gouffre. Alors n'était restée que la solitude pour lui tenir compagnie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait être isolé du reste du monde, bien au contraire; Ryouta était d'un naturel qui avait besoin de partager avec autrui. Mais il n'avait simplement aucune manière d'y échapper. Il n'y avait rien à faire et cela, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il se rappelait comment il s'était senti après avoir quitté son oncle et sa famille, et emménagé seul dans cette grande ville où il ne connaissait personne, et où personne ne le connaissait. Il avait pensé que la solitude aurait été impossible à endurer.

Au final, ce fut très facile pour lui.

Parce qu'il l'endurait déjà depuis des années.

Kise ne voulait pas causer de soucis aux autres et pour cela, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il fallait qu'il les garde éloignés de sa bulle personnelle. Garder une distance de sécurité afin de ne pas les blesser. C'était sa manière de vivre. Mais maintenant... Il se demandait si ce n'était pas inhabituel. Bien sûr, depuis enfant, il avait été isolé des autres enfants très tôt à cause des adultes... mais il s'était aussi très souvent isolé de lui-même. Comme si quelque part, une partie de lui ne voulait pas, finalement, côtoyer ces autres. Ces autres qui n'étaient pas comme lui. Peut-être qu'en fait, c'était lui-même qu'il voulait protéger, et non l'inverse. Se protéger de ce monde extérieur qui lui semblait si hostile...

À force de penser à tout cela, une douce somnolence s'emparait de lui.

Petit à petit, cela lui fut assez difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Fatigué par sa journée. Fatigué de réfléchir. Il se leva de sa chaise pour mieux pouvoir se laisser glisser le long du plancher en se posant contre le lit. Sa tête trouva instinctivement le linge défait, et ses paupières se fermèrent instinctivement dans la douceur du coton. Cela irait s'il dormait jusqu'à ce que son camarade revienne. Une simple petite sieste pour se requinquer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, une senteur agréable vint emplir son nez, couvrant presque tout l'oxygène. L'odeur d'Aomine. Elle provenait probablement des draps. Comme toujours, elle le plongea dans un état de transe proche de la béatitude. Il allait finir par en devenir accroc.

Avec ces dernières pensées, le sommeil le happa tout entier.

oOo

"Mmhh?"

Sa conscience sortant de ses songes, il lâcha instinctivement ce petit gemissement. Doucement, ses sens refirent surface et il revint à lui lorsque ses paupières dévoilèrent son environnement. À ses yeux ouverts, la chambre d'Aomine -qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite- s'étala. Elle était légèrement différente de son dernier souvenir; les tons rougeâtres du crépuscule s'infiltrant par la fenêtre plus tôt avaient laissé place à une lumière blanche artificielle. Les volets étaient fermés et la lumière allumée, les ombre jadis inquiétantes, difformes mais artistiques représentaient maintenant des silhouettes noires unis et carrées des différents objets présents dans la pièce. Tout lui semblait tellement plus pâle maintenant...

Comme toujours après une courte sieste, Kise avait du mal à évaluer combien de temps il avait dormi. Sans doute assez pour savoir qu'il faisait nuit dehors, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son camarade avait tout fermé et allumé.

Lorsqu'il essaya de se lever pour mieux observer ce qui se passait autour de lui, Ryouta sentit une lourde masse contre son épaule qui l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'en effet, toute une partie de son corps était plus engourdie que l'autre. Tournant la tête pour vérifier d'où lui venait ce poids, il eut l'impression que ses sens lui revinrent une seconde fois, mais d'une intensité bien plus forte. Bien qu'encore dans le brouillard, une décharge électrique traversa toute sa peau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il se demandait vaguement s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver pour que quelque chose d'aussi étrange se passe sous son nez.

Daiki était allongé contre lui.

Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant et implacable étaient désormais clos, et le blondinet pouvait autant entendre que sentir sa respiration régulière et faible. Il semblait être assoupi.

Confus, le lycéen blond ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation. S'il bougeait sans faire attention dans l'optique de se dégager, il le réveillerait à coup sûr. Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas supporter de rester longtemps dans cette position inconfortable. Pour calmer son trouble, ses yeux ambre firent rapidement le tour de la pièce, peut-être dans l'optique de trouver une solution, ou un passe-temps. Ils tombèrent sur deux verres de thé glacé posés sur la table destinée aux révisions. Aomine les avait sûrement ramenés ici pour eux. Les glaçons à l'intérieur commençaient déjà à fondre et des perles d'eau se formaient sur le verre dû à la condensation.

Son coeur s'emballa.

Kise regarda le visage endormi d'Aomine, moins par curiosité que par simple envie de l'admirer. Ses courts cheveux couleur nuit chatouillaient légèrement la peau de sa nuque dénudée, et une partie de sa joue. Ils étaient moins rugueux au toucher qu'il ne l'aurait cru en les voyant de loin. Surtout, en y regardant de plus près, le blondinet put constater que ses sourcils étaient de la même couleur marine que ses cheveux. Il avait toujours pensé que son camarade s'était teint les cheveux, peut-être pour se donner un style. Mais visiblement non; tout était naturel chez Daiki. Ses cheveux, ses sourcils, ses yeux et même au-delà de l'apparence...

En le voyant ainsi. Ryouta ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait le plus docile. Cette impression qu'il lui donnait l'air plus jeune simplement parce que ses paupières étaient fermées et son expression faciale, d'habitude tordue et sévère, apaisée par les limbes du sommeil. Ses cernes, ses étranges rides sur son front s'étaient étrangement adoucies. Il n'y avait plus cette aura menaçante ou repoussante qui tiendrait n'importe qui en respect, comme au lycée. Non, rien de tout cela. Sa coquille n'existait plus, et il se montrait dans son état le plus vulnérable qu'il soit. Peut-être qu'il pouvait appeler ça son état originel. Sans artifices. Sans feinte. Sans mensonge. Juste... Aomine Daiki. Et maintenant qu'il le regardait, c'était étrange.

"Mmhphr..."

Les yeux étirés d'Aomine tremblèrent en même temps que ses lèvres lâchèrent ce marmonnement avant de s'ouvrirent légèrement sur un air encore léthargique. Kise sentit son corps entier se figer d'un coup sous la montée d'émotion, comme si chacun de ses muscles était désormais pris dans du ciment. Après un petit moment vide où aucun des deux ne bougea, ni ne respira, Daiki, sans doute par instinct, redressa alors la tête pour regarder les orbes d'or de son camarade qui le fixaient depuis tout à l'heure avec bienveillance. Il semblait y chercher quelque chose de précis, sans même vouloir prendre le temps de s'expliquer.

À ce moment précis, Ryouta avait décidé de pencher sa tête comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il allait faire. Leurs pupilles communiquèrent alors que leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre manquèrent de faire frôler leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, mais jamais d'aussi près. Le blondinet se sentait perplexe, mais aussi d'une certaine manière, ému, d'être fixé aussi intensément. Ses battements de coeur ne voulaient pas se calmer, et chaque parcel de sa peau qui rentrait en contact avec celle du bleuté suffisait à lui donnait des frissons de bien-être. Pendant un moment, il crut vraiment que l'espace qui les séparait allait être comblé.

Mais Aomine décida de ses rasseoir normalement, et le laissa enfin libre de ses mouvements.

Surpris, Kise se remit également en position se sentant soudain assez bête maintenant qu'ils avaient tous deux reprit une distance respectable. Regardant au sol d'un air assez embarrassé, il se frotta l'arrière de son crâne d'une main, s'ébouriffant les cheveux blonds. Il n'osait plus regarder le visage de son camarade, mais il devinait sans peine que ce dernier devait être sans doute aussi gêné que lui. Il y avait de quoi après un moment aussi étrange... Tellement surpris de le voir agir d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais vu avant, le lycéen au regard miel laissa même tomber l'idée de chercher à savoir comment son homologue avait finit par s'endormir sur lui alors que son lit était juste derrière eux, et sans doute plus confortable que son épaule.

"...le thé."

Daiki pointa du menton les deux verres qui attendaient toujours sur la table.

"Ah... oui, merci."

Il devait certainement être encore à moitié endormis et s'imaginer des choses. Ryouta prit le récipient et but une grande gorgée pour se réveiller et rafraîchir les idées. La glace avait complètement fondu, mais le thé était encore agréable au goût, et assez frais pour avoir l'effet attendu. Pendant qu'il se désaltérait, Daiki en profita pour vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche et pousser un léger soupir.

"C'est aussi tard que cela?"

Quand le blondinet regarda sur sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il était en effet déjà dix-huit heures passées. Eh bien, il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait, et il ne semblait pas le seul dans son cas. Bien, cela voulait dire que leur séance de révision était terminée, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait aujourd'hui, mais ils avaient quand même perdu un peu de temps à dormir. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir rattraper son retard. Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait espéré, et honnêtement, cela l'attristait moins qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fallait juste qu'il s'arrange pour une prochaine fois...

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour demain alors?"

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, Kise baissa la tête par réflexe. Aomine n'avait plus aucune trace du visage endormi qu'il eut plus tôt. Les traits inflexibles étaient revenus sculpter son visage comme celui d'une poupée de cire. Indéformable.

"J'ai... du travail demain."

"Vraiment?"

Se sensant impatient pour une quelconque raison, le jeune homme à la peau pêche releva sa tête pour oser soutenir son regard intransigeant.

"Et après-demain?"

"D'accord." Le maté acquiesça légèrement d'un air étrangement docile.

Ryouta sentait son coeur frapper tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la poitrine.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire une promesse dans la seconde qui suivait. Ils auraient très bien pu voir cela plus tar dans la semaine. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, le blondinet ne voulait pas que la conversation s'arrête ici, de cette manière. Lui-même pouvait expliquer ce sentiment d'affolement dès que leur échange avait fait mine d'arriver à son terme. Il se sentait comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'important. Mais en cherchant dans tous ses sujets, il ne voyait rien qui méritait d'être approfondi. Son camarade n'était pas comme les autres après tout. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'étaler pendant des heures sur un sujet superficiel. Il allait à l'essentiel, et de manière surprenante, c'était agréable une fois que l'on s'y habituait.

Après cela, Kise quitta la maison d'Aomine sous un ciel nocturne et frais après de brèves salutations.

Même sur la route, même dans le train, ses sens restaient encore emballés et son coeur hardent d'un rythme saccadé et soutenu. Son excitation ne voulait pas redescendre, et il était certain que sa température corporelle excédait la moyenne. Bien que cela ressemblât aux symptômes qu'il ressentait quand il était dans une mauvaise condition, annonciatrice d'une crise prochaine, ce n'était pas cela. C'était un peu plus différent. Moins lourd. Moins suffocant. Moins dangereux. Son esprit se vidait et son corps se sentait étrangement léger. Chacune de ses sensations, bien qu'étrangères à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "bien portant" n'étaient pourtant pas douloureuse, ou même désagréable.

Marchant sur la route de sa maison, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait vraiment plus rien dans sa peau à part cette impression de flotter, ou peut-être de couler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Envahi par le souvenir de ces derniers jours, Takao n'arrivait plus à calmer sa nervosité.

Shin-chan s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais été vraiment très ouvert aux autres, mais il y avait quand même un minimum chez lui qui restait social et accessible. Depuis la dernière fois, c'est comme s'il avait affaire à une poupée vide d'émotion, vide de vie. Le rire sombre qui avait envahi ses oreilles à ce moment tournait encore dans sa tête comme un requiem sinistre. Ce fut l'ultime signe. Le signe que son ami avait franchi un point de non-retour. L'adolescent aux yeux gris ne savait plus quoi faire depuis. Le superstitieux ne prenait même plus la peine de l'éviter, il se contentait de l'ignorer, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Ils ne se parlaient plus malgré les tentatives du plus petit. Ils ne rentraient plus ensemble.

Ce ne serait pas exagéré de dire que Kazunari se sentait comme s'il était sur le point de le perdre.

Faisant tinter les glaçons entre eux dans le liquide épais qui était depuis peu son meilleur ami, il regarda les allées-venues des clients d'un air distrait. Le bruit plaisant émanant de son verre tenu d'une main le détendis légèrement. Du jazz était joué en musique de fond et les lumières tamisées d'un bleu pâle donnaient une atmosphère apaisante à l'espace de repos. Assis négligement sur les sofas, il se permit de pencher la tête en arrière dans un soupire avant de revenir à sa position initiale. Depuis le temps qu'il revenait dans cet endroit, il se considérait presque comme un habitué des lieux malgré son jeune âge, et reconnaissait désormais quelques têtes familières, même si aucune ne l'intéressait vraiment.

Après les cours, l'adolescent avait décidé, comme d'habitude, de revenir au bar tout seul dans l'espoir tenace d'y trouver une réponse à ses questions. Notant l'air étonné, voire suspicieux de ses camarades avec lesquels il avait l'habitude de sortir, Takao avait bien pris soin de surveiller que personne ne le suivait pendant son parcours. En sachant que lui-même suivait quelqu'un... C'était assez cocasse, mais pas vraiment étonnant. La dernière chose que le lycéen brun désirait, c'était qu'on le surprenne à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Ce n'était pas tant sa réputation qui l'inquiétait, mais si cela arrivait aux oreilles des personnes qu'il surveillait. Cela réduirait à néant ses efforts.

Désormais, tous ses sens étaient en éveils.

Comme c'était le début de la semaine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester tard comme il pourrait le faire un vendredi soir ou le week end. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas somnolent et il n'avait pas envie qu'une information lui échappe, aussi fallait-il qu'il tienne le plus longtemps possible avant de devoir vraiment repartir. Qui plus est, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les locaux, peut-être même un peu plus que d'ordinaire pour une période de la semaine censé être vide. C'était étrange. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Kazunari avait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de se passer en coulisses. Quelque chose qui se tramait entre les clients et le personnel sans qu'il ne mette le doigt dessus.

Inconsciemment, un gémissement profond sortit de sa bouche alors que sa concentration baissa d'un cran.

Il était fatigué.

Non physiquement, mais psychologiquement. À cause du stress.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà enchaîné les deux verres commandés plus tôt, trouvant dans l'alcool un surprenant moyen de détendre ses nerfs, en particulier dans un moment comme celui-ci. Malgré sa réticence au début à boire à cause de l'amertume et sa sensibilité sur les questions d'hygiène de vie, il avait finit par trouver son goût dans la boisson. Il ne les aimait pas forts, mais plutôt en cocktail, de préférence avec différents mélanges fruités. Cependant, il n'était pas encore ivre, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas l'être de toute façon. Une partie de son esprit bloquait toute tentative de l'embrouiller pour rester concentré sur l'essentiel.

Il était inquiet à propos de Shin-Chan.

Mais pas uniquement. Il se passait des choses étranges avec les autres aussi; Kise, Aomine, et même Kagami... Ils revenaient souvent dans les commérages du lycéen en ce moment ceux-là. Ce coup de poing... S'il avait pu, Takao aurait rendu la pareille à cet enfoiré de Daiki. Mais c'était impossible. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas le gabarit nécessaire pour espérer le frapper sans supporter de s'en reprendre une derrière, mais surtout parce qu'autant cela pouvait lui faire mal, cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Sérieusement, plus il observait ce type, moins il arrivait à le supporter. Kazunari sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faisait énormément de mal à Shintrarô.

Et puis il y avait les parents de Midorima. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, Takao ne les a plus revu mais... mais hier, pendant un cours de sport, il avait remarqué quelque chose. Sur le dos Shin-Chan. Le lycéen aux yeux clairs s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son camarade traînait toujours pour se changer dans les vestiaires en lui demandant de na pas l'attendre. Eh bien, une marque pareille susciterait des interrogations et alimenterait les rumeurs à coup sûr. Un étrange cercle décorés de manière spécifique avec des inscriptions autour dans une langue totalement inconnue tatoué sur l'omoplate. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Inutile de préciser que Midorima s'était empressé de le cacher en remarquant la présence de Takao.

Ce dernier n'avait pas osé poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il n'en eut de toute façon pas l'occasion, ni à ce moment, ni plus tard.

Ressassant cela, Kazunari sentit l'odeur âpre du tabac polluer son air, comprenant qu'un fumeur était venu s'installer non loin de lui. Les clients arrivaient les uns après les autres et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le bar était bientôt plein à craqué et la foule brassait énormément. Sans doute dû à cette masse de personne inattendue débarquant soudain, un autre serveur que l'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici avait rejoint son collègue qui jusqu'à présent travaillait seul au service. Au départ, il ne le vit pas très bien entre toutes les personnes installées au bar, et celles qui faisaient des va-et-vient fréquent.

"Mais...!"

Mais lorsqu'il le vit, il ne vit plus que lui.

La personne un peu plus qui s'occupait de remettre en place les verres et servir les boissons afin que son confrère les apporte aux clients n'était autre qu'Aomine.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Malgré l'uniforme blanc et noir, ce tein mat, ces cheveux courts, ces yeux bleu nuit et les traits de son visage le démarquaient clairement du reste de gens présents. Après tout, ils partageaient la même classe, et Takao avait bien eu le temps de l'observer de ses yeux d'aigles, pas toujours de manière bienveillante, il devait l'avouer. L'adolescent bronzé travaillait tranquillement derrière le comptoir sans visiblement avoir aperçu le lycéen brun derrière l'ama de personne. Est-ce qu'il travaillait ici comme un job d'étudiant? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir vu ici avant, peut-être parce qu'il avait été trop focalisé sur Murasakibara... Non, il l'aurait quand même remarqué avec sa stature et sa présence.

Tentant de se cacher du mieux qu'il put, Kazunari ne quitta pas des yeux Daiki dans sa tâche.

Vu comme cela, d'un point de vue extérieur sans le connaître, il n'avait pas l'air d'un banal lycéen qui faisait du basket, mais il faisait bien plus mature. Légalement, il ne pouvait pas travailler ici vu qu'il n'en avait pas l'âge. Alors cela voulait dire que le gérant du bar devait sûrement le payer au noir en échange de ses services. Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement s'il en allait de même pour Atsushi. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il l'avait vu rentrer dans cet endroit, mais pas pourquoi il ne l'avait encore jamais vu travailler. En tout cas, la présence du bleuté renforçait encore plus ses suspicions comme quoi il y avait quelque chose de louche qui se tramait ici.

Takao finit son verre en se faisant le plus petit possible.

Heureusement, cela ne lui était pas trop compliqué étant donné toutes les personnalités imposantes qui l'entouraient. Lui, petit jeune au milieu de tous ces adultes en costume passait relativement inaperçu. Qui plus est, même s'il n'avait pas une discrétion de serpent comme celle de Kuroko, il savait se faire oublier quand il fallait. Et surtout, il avait une excellente vu pour regarder sans en avoir l'air ce qui l'intéressait. Cela lui permit d'avoir son intention concentrée sur un point alors qu'il en fixait un autre. Cependant, plus il observait, plus un sentiment de confusion l'envahit en même temps que les brumes de l'alcool et de tabac.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais l'atmosphère jusqu'alors relaxante du bar s'était changée en une aura de danger imminent.

Visiblement, il ne semblait pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué ou en être influencé, car hommes et femmes avaient inconsciemment baissé la tête quand Aomine passait devant eux. Le ton de leur conversation semblait même avoir diminué de volume dés qu'il était rentré dans les locaux. C'était vraiment étrange. Le lycéen aux yeux bleus avait peut-être une certaine présence, mais pas au point d'intimider tout un groupe d'adultes qui avait le double de son âge, voire plus. C'était comme si tout le monde dans cette salle connaissait plus ou moins le jeune homme et ce qu'il était capable de faire. Tout du moins, c'est ce qui apparaissait aux yeux de Takao.

Peut-être à cause de cela, une conversation plus lointaine que celle de son voisin de table atteignit ses oreilles.

"... combien de temps encore les Midorima vont-ils s'entêter comme cela? S'ils avaient su s'occuper de leur fils correctement, peut-être que le rituel aurait déjà été fait!"

_Midorima._

Combien de chance pour que ce soient ceux auxquels il pensait.

Takao n'en savait rien, mais pour lui, c'était forcément Midorima.

Aomine n'ayant soudain plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux, il se concentra pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit une autre voix plus inquiète. "N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas lui qui a été choisit au final. Et même avec le meilleur, le processus est toujours en cours."

"Justement. Je me pose la question depuis longtemps et je ne dois pas être le seul mais... est-il vraiment le meilleur?"

Comme les voix étaient camouflées par le bruit de fond, l'adolescent avait du mal à discerner les personnes précises qui parlaient entre toutes celles qui l'entouraient, mais cette pause n'était pas anodine. Était-ce pour leur donner le temps de réfléchir ou bien... pour vérifier quelque chose? Cette question semblait cruciale.

"Remets-tu son jugement en cause?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non! Mais... mais cela fait des décennies que cela dure, des années que nous attendons ce jour. C'est assez frustrant quand même de savoir que tous les éléments sont réunis, et que pourtant, rien ne se passe."

"Il faut leur donner du temps... Si c'était aussi simple et aussi rapide, alors cela ferait depuis longtemps que nous prospérons, plutôt que de nous cacher comme aujourd'hui."

"Je sais."

"Quant aux Midorima, tôt ou tard, ils seront obligés de s'y soumettre. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont mis sous de fortes pressions, et leur fils ne pourra y échapper. Ils... L'organisation ne leur laissera pas le choix."

Pas le choix?

Est-ce que par hasard les Midorima seraient-ils victimes de chantage? Mais alors, dans quoi Shin-Chan était-il impliqué? Dans quoi Shin-Chan était-il enfermé?

Il semblerait que les choses étaient beaucoup plus graves qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Que devait-il faire maintenant? En parler au principal concerné en sachant qu'il risquait très fort de perdre sa confiance à jamais? Après tout, s'il avait voulu lui parler, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Non, en parler ne changerait rien, Takao le savait; il devait agir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour libérer Midorima, même s'il devait se salir les mains! Ces personnes n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter, et à en juger par le ton de la conversation, cela cachait un lourd problème derrière tout ça. Il avait la sensation déplaisante de se laisser lui aussi prendre dans un piège. Un piège sans fin dans lequel il tournerait et auquel il n'y aurait aucune autre issue que la mort.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il remonta la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas repéré. Aomine était toujours là, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué mais... il était en train de se diriger vers l'arrière-boutique, sans doute réservée au personnel. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il lui sembla que quelqu'un d'autre l'attendait de l'autre côté. Mais l'angle de vue et la stature de Daiki ainsi que le mouvement de foule l'empêchèrent de voir de qui il s'agissait. Avant qu'il ne puisse discerner quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent bleuté avait déjà disparu et la porte s'était refermée derrière lui, laissant Kazunari réfléchir tout seul à ce qui venait d'arriver.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu et pour être honnête, il aurait préféré rester sur ses soupçons initiaux mais son enquête venait de faire un bond en avant, malheureusement

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après ce jour de lycée vide en rentrant chez lui, Kise nourrit machinalement les poissons de l'aquarium et changea de vêtement, la tête ailleurs.

Enfermé dans sa routine fraîchement revenue, il n'avait pris que très récemment son sens des priorités et pensait enfin à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie personnelle maintenant qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi persécuté qu'avant. Le blondinet repensa alors à son oncle qu'il avait oublié durant tout ce temps. Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé à l'appeler avant pour prendre des nouvelles, mais soit il oubliait, soit il manquait toujours l'occasion. Et puis surtout... il avait peur. Mais il devait lui parler depuis tout ce temps à l'avoir laissé dans le silence. Le féliciter de vive voix aussi, pour l'accouchement de sa femme. Oui, il n'avait plus aucune excuse maintenant.

Sortant le téléphone de sa poche, il composa le numéro avec une boule au ventre. Rares étaient les fois où il appelait le premier, et jamais il n'y avait pris du plaisir.

Après quelques sonneries, on décrocha.

_"Allo, j'écoute. C'est toi Ryouta-kun?" _

"Mon oncle..."

_"Que t'arrive-t-il? Il s'est passé quelque chose?" _Interrogea l'homme au téléphone d'un ton inquiet.

Ryouta se souvenait bien de cette voix d'homme âgé et fatigué, mais il se sentit légèrement surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui d'un tel ton. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi s'emballer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le laissait sans nouvelles pendant longtemps, si? Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte que peut-être il avait fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Bien que l'homme ne soit pas vraiment perspicace pour déceler ses vraies pensées, en ce moment, Ryouta se sentait assez transparent aux yeux des personnes extérieures. Et il détestait cela.

"Pour... pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?"

_"Eh bien... tu n'appelles jamais sauf dans des cas vraiment graves. Et puis tu ne répondais plus aux appels à part ce message."_

Ah oui... cela devait être cette semaine d'isolement dans son appartement quand son propre corps avait décidé de dépérir. Il avait eu en effet plusieurs appels manqués, dont sûrement son oncle, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention plus que cela. Tant de choses s'étaient passée avec Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi... Il sentit une légère douleur dans son torse à cette pensée. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, son monde entier n'avait pratiquement tourné qu'autour de ses trois là au point qu'il en oublie tous les autres. Une autre douleur, moins sourde lui fit rendre compte qu'il n'y avait en fait pas d'autres. À part ces trois-là justement, les autres ne représentaient rien dans son monde.

Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne l'impactaient pas.

"Ce n'est rien... plus important, mes félicitations et désolé d'avoir tardé."

_"Il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai reçu ton message. Merci."_

"Comment va l'enfant?"

_"Ah ça... que dirais-tu de venir voir toi-même?"_

Entendre cette invitation lui mis du baume au coeur en même temps qu'elle réveilla en lui une énorme tristesse. Il savait à quel point cet homme était gentil avec lui. Au fond, il l'a toujours su. Son oncle était quelqu'un de bon qui ne cherchait qu'à contenter tout le monde; aussi bien son neveu que sa femme. Il a toujours pris soin de Kise allant jusqu'à essayer de le traiter comme son propre fils. Oui, il avait essayé de tout faire pour que le jeune homme se sente intégré. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'imaginait pas que plus il faisait des efforts, moins l'adolescent se sentirait justement à l'aise parmi eux. Au cours des ces précédentes années, c'est bien ces tentatives de vouloir à tout prix le considérer presque comme un fils qui a éloigné Ryouta.

Il n'imaginait pas à quel point sa cruelle gentillesse pouvait blesser les autres.

"Le nom?" Interrogea le blondinet pour détourner son intention.

_"On y réfléchit encore car on a besoin de ton opinion."_

Battu par cet ultime argument, Kise réprima son sourire en même temps que ses larmes. Cette fois, il semblerait qu'il ne pourra plus y échapper bien longtemps.

"J'ai compris... vous êtes encore à l'hôpital?"

_"En effet, la naissance ayant eu quelques complications, ta tante et l'enfant restent en observation. C'est la première fois que cela arrive, car la petite n'a pas hérité de ce trait de notre famille. Toi non plus d'ailleurs je me souviens..."_

Après cette phrase, il fit une courte pause, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas avant de reprendre.

_"Je me rappelle quand tu étais enfant, tu ne sortais pas si souvent que cela à cause de ta santé même si tu adorais le plein air... le sport aussi d'ailleurs. Tout t'intéressait et tu avais une certaine facilité avec tout. Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu faire un excellent sportif si..."_

Il s'arrêta encore un moment, confus, alors que Kise l'écoutait sans rien dire, ne laissant pas deviner à son interlocuteur s'il était blessé, nostalgique ou juste indifférent à ses paroles maladroites. Pourtant il ne lui apprenait rien. Le blondinet avait peu de souvenirs clairs de son enfance, mais parmi ceux-ci, il se rappelait bien avoir eu une passion immodérée pour toutes les activités qui passaient à sa portée. Très tôt déjà, à l'école primaire, il s'était intéressé aux clubs de sport pour tenter sa chance. Malheureusement, il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'aller au bout de son idée; parce que sa condition physique l'en empêchait bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'il n'en avait pas trouvé un où il s'était senti intégré. Finalement, il abandonna toute idée de persévérer à son entrée au collège.

L'homme reprit d'un ton un peu plus doux.

_"Quoi qu'il en soit... j'aimerais vraiment te revoir alors, dès que tu peux, n'hésite pas à passer à l'hôpital, nous y serons encore un petit moment." _

"Comprit... passez une bonne soirée." Fit l'adolescent, toujours aussi formel.

_"Toi aussi. Bonne nuit."_

Quand la connexion coupa, Ryouta resta une minute à regarder son téléphone avec l'étrange sensation que cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que son oncle avait eut envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais à cause de la distance, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas senti que c'était le bon moment, ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait su s'y prendre, il était passé complètement à côté de son sujet. Mais cela n'étonna pas le jeune homme aux yeux ambre qui ont toujours connu cet homme comme quelqu'un de gêné et peu aidé lorsqu'il s'agissait de communication humaine. C'est en partie à cause de cela qu'il avait préféré s'isoler pour lui éviter le supplice de tenter de s'expliquer à chaque fois.

Cependant, Kise n'était toujours pas satisfait.

Inconsciemment, il alla dans son répertoire téléphonique, pollué d'un nombre incalculable de contacts qu'il avait entré depuis des années et qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de trier. Des filles amoureuses de lui, des anciens camarades de collège, de lycée, quelques adultes qui l'avaient repéré dans la rue pour lui proposer de devenir célèbre par des moyens plus ou moins légaux... Le simple fait de les voir défiler sans qu'aucun nom de réveille d'écho en lui commençait à le déprimer. C'était fou à quel point il connaissait le numéro d'autant de personnes et pourtant, qu'il ne leur parlait jamais et qu'il ne connaissait même pas véritablement.

Le blondinet se rendit compte qu'il avait fait un dossier spécial pour ses contacts importants. Parmi eux, le numéro de son oncle, son médecin traitant et...

Kurokocchi.

Il eut un moment de doute. Depuis combien de temps avait-il son numéro dans son téléphone? Quand le lui avait-il demandé? Sûrement en début d'année, après avoir sympathisé avec lui mais étonnamment, il ne se souvenait pas de l'échange. Pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait avoir harcelé le garçon aux cheveux bleus électrique pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que ce dernier accepte enfin de lui donner son numéro. Au début, Kise l'avait harcelé d'appels inutiles et un peu idiots, puis le temps aidant, il avait finalement laissé Kuroko tranquille et jusqu'à récemment, il n'avait pas eu de message de sa part, même en mail puis pendant sa semaine d'absence, le bleuté avait fait partie de la très nombreuse liste de messages d'inquiétude qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lire.

Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde avant que son pouce n'appuie sur l'icône servant à téléphoner.

Avant que Ryouta ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait, la personne avait déjà décroché.

_"Oui?"_

D'accord.

Il avait appelé Tetsuya et en plus, ce dernier n'avait pas ignoré son appel comme il aurait pu le faire à l'instar de toutes les fois précédentes...

"Ah... Kurokocchi... désolé de t'appeler sans prévenir... heu... je ne te dérange pas?"

_"Kise-kun?" _S'étonna la petite voix de l'autre côté avant de soupirer. _"Non, mes parents ne sont pas chez moi pour une fois..."_

"Okay, je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir appelé dans un moment inapproprié. On sait jamais, des fois on est occupé à faire des trucs et..."

_"Kise-kun." _

Kuroko le coupa en sentant qu'il était sur le point de se perdre dans des histoires faites de banalités et généralités ennuyeuses que l'on sortait souvent quand on ne savait pas quoi dire sous le coup de la nervosité.

"Désolé..."

_"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler tout d'un coup? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?" _

"Heu non, pas vraiment. Enfin, rien de spécial... mmhh..."

_"Tu es sûr? Tu me sembles un peu... perdu." _S'enquit le lycéen transparent de l'autre côté du fil.

"Vraiment?"

Il avait pourtant tenté de le cacher pour ne pas paraître étrange, mais il fallait croire que Kurokocchi l'avait malgré tout suffisamment côtoyé pour sentir ce genre de chose... Non, son camarade avait un grand sens de l'observation, il le sentait sûrement depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait pas. Eh bien, maintenant il était en quelque sorte piégé. Bien sûr, Kise pourrait feindre d'aller bien, et avec un peu d'entêtement, il pourrait faire oublier cette histoire au garçon pâle mais au fond... au fond, si sa main avait agi avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse, c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait effectivement des choses à dire. Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé à son ami en tant que tel?

Il ne savait pas si cette conversation le mènerait quelque part mais...

_"Oui. Ces derniers temps, tu ne parles pas souvent, même au lycée, je ne te vois plus traîner avec les autres et tu as l'air préoccupé. Plus que tout... tu m'appelles alors que ça fait longtemps que tu as arrêté." _

"C'est vrai..."

Acceptant finalement ce fait, il décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Peut-être il se trompait, mais il ne voyait personne d'autre que Tetsuya pour se confier. S'ils étaient amis...

"C'est vrai, j'ai des soucis de santé, je ne vais peut-être pas si bien que cela mais surtout... j'ai un problème avec quelqu'un."

_"Qui ça?"_

La question pourtant attendue le prit au dépourvu. Ryouta hésita à dire précisément l'identité de son camarade ou bien garder son anonymat pour éviter de fausser le jugement du jeune homme aux yeux clairs.

"Quelqu'un au lycée... il est un peu hors normes et je n'ai jamais aucune idée de ce qu'il pense. Il ne change jamais d'expression et des fois... il me fait un peu peur."

_"Toi, tu as peur de quelqu'un?" _S'enquit Kuroko d'un air honnêtement surpris.

"Oui... pour être franc, je ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec lui mais...j'ai été moi-même impliqué dans ses histoires, et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire."

_"Tu veux dire que tes propres sentiments envers lui sont en conflit?" _

"Oui, mes sentiments envers lui..."

Kise laissa sa phrase en suspens sur ce dernier terme. Il ne savait pas si Kuroko avait fait exprès d'utiliser des mots si ambigüe, mais les répéter ainsi à voix haute réveillait en lui une étrange sensation. Bien sûr, "sentiment" pouvait décrire beaucoup de choses, mais dans sa tête, une seule connotation surpassait les autres, et ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Quels genres de sentiment éprouvait-il envers lui? De la confusion, de la curiosité, mais aussi de la colère, une certaine rancune. Et puis, autre chose... De l'admiration éventuellement, ou bien de la compassion, ou peut-être... peut-être. une certaine tendresse...

Tout était encore si embrouillé dans sa tête.

"Au début, il m'a approché sans me demander mon avis." Enchaîna le blond, voulant éviter de trop y réfléchir. "Puis il a commencé à faire des choses étranges ... et horribles."

Quand il a été kidnappé par Midorimacchi dans cette pièce noire. Et pendant ce jour pluvieux qui, encore frais dans sa tête, réveillait en lui des frissons inconscients.

Ces visions s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit comme un vieux film projeté sur un mur dont la pellicule commençait à sauter puis disparurent doucement.

"Au final, je ne le comprends pas... Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. En fait, je pensais le détester, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il a toujours été plus ou moins proche de moi."

D'autres souvenirs, beaucoup plus lointains, trouvèrent des échos à ses paroles. Deux ans... Deux qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe à se côtoyer, se voir, parfois se parler, même si ça n'avait jamais été très développé. Deux ans qu'il sentait ce regard bleu roi sur lui sans saisir véritablement son sens. Durant tout ce temps, qu'avaient-ils ressenti? Autant pour son homologue que pour lui-même, Kise n'en savait rien. Vu comment était leur relation maintenant, n'importe qui dirait que ça aurait pu arriver aussi dès le début. Pourtant, le blondinet sentait qu'autant lui que le bleuté avaient eut besoin de ces deux ans pour réussir à se rapprocher. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait que s'observer de loin mais autre chose...

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'au début de leur rencontre, il avait souvent fait des rêves étranges à propos de lui et de l'autre. Des rêves incluant le basket...

"Ce n'est pas la bonne manière de le dire, mais je deviens fou. Parce que je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, je ne sais pas quoi faire! Ce serait plus simple si je savais qu'il me déteste mais... mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter en fait."

Ayant fini de parler, Ryouta reprit doucement son souffle en se rendant compte qu'il avait enchaîné ses explications sans vraiment donner d'ordre dans ses idées. Il se demandait quelle était l'impression de Kurokocchi par rapport à tout cela. Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il ait deviné plus ou moins de qui son camarade voulait parler. Le jeune homme aux yeux miel appréhendait le fait qu'il prononce son nom et rompt, d'une certaine manière, la franchise de ses paroles futures. Les deux lycéens bleutés se connaissaient et avaient un lien... spécial. Mais Kise n'avait pas envie d'avoir le point de vue d'un proche d'Aomine. Il voulait le point de vue d'une personne extérieure à leurs relations. Il voulait savoir, mais il était aussi un peu effrayé.

Un petit soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_"Si maladroits. Toi et cette personne." _

"Maladroit?" Répéta-t-il sans y penser.

Bien sûr, le blondinet se savait maladroit, parfois même à la limite de la stupidité, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui puisse l'être. Puisqu'il n'émanait de lui aucun sentiment, juste de la froideur, qu'il semblait détaché de tout et se moquer de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne l'imaginait pas maladroit.

_"Oui, de ce que tu m'en décris par ses gestes et son attitude... cette personne ne sait probablement pas quoi faire également de son côté." _

"Je me le demande." Répondit Kise, quelque peu perplexe à cette affirmation.

_"Probablement... Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il devrait faire pour se rapprocher de toi. Si en plus il t'a fait des choses horribles et qu'il regrette, il doit encore moins savoir quoi faire."_

Voilà qui était certainement une grande surprise. Cela pouvait-il être le cas? Est-ce qu'Aomine pouvait-il être aussi perdu malgré l'air de suffisance qu'il lui servait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient? Peut-être était-il déconcerté. Cela pouvait-il vraiment être le cas? C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le garçon mat de peau lui semblait peut-être encore moins loquace que d'habitude. Mais il le regardait toujours aussi fixement. Au bout d'un moment, ne se sentirait-il pas gêné de l'observer ainsi? Ou bien... Ou bien vérifiait-il sur son visage ce que le blondinet pouvait ressentir? Si c'était le cas, il avait du lire beaucoup d'expression négative, car le lycéen redoublant était très expressif.

_"Cette personne est-elle rancunière? As-tu senti une quelconque mauvaise intention de sa part?" _

"Je sens ça comme ça mais..." Mais récemment, ça semblait quelque peu diffèrent en effet. "Maintenant, j'ai des sentiments étranges... plus on passe du temps ensemble, plus je lui découvre une personnalité moins... malveillante que ce que je pensais."

_"Dans ce cas, il est simplement maladroit. Peut-être parce qu'il est arrogant, quelque chose que tu détestes chez les autres j'ai l'impression." _

"Mmhh..."

Est-ce que ça pouvait être ça? Comme c'était un point de vue totalement différent du sien qui avait sa propre subjectivité, il ne pouvait pas le suivre totalement. Néanmoins, Kurokocchi n'avait pas totalement tort; Kise n'aimait les gens beaucoup trop arrogants. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait sa fierté, mais certaines en faisait vraiment trop. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il pensait sur Aomine? D'une certaine manière, oui. Son attitude et les rumeurs sur lui, en particulier de son jeu au club de basket, ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Une fois, il l'avait vu sur le terrain, et bien qu'impressionné, une partie de lui avait été déçu par son style si... solitaire. Comme si ses coéquipiers ne lui servaient de toute façon à rien pour gagner.

Pensif, Ryouta se laissa tombé sur le canapé en gardant l'engin électronique contre son oreille.

_"Tu devrais parler avec lui pour régler cette histoire." _Conseilla soudain Tetsuya comme s'il avait senti son malaise.

"Il n'est pas très bavard tu sais."

_"Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est muet. Je pense que c'est important de faire des compromis pour comprendre ses sentiments à lui. Si tu le fais, il pourrait alors entendre les tiens."_

Un compromis.

Cela semblait simple comme cela alors que ça ne l'était absolument pas. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, le blondinet n'avait jamais fait de compromis avec qui que ce soit auparavant. Il se contentait d'esquiver les problèmes en montrant un sourire sans chercher à laisser les autres s'approcher de lui plus que nécessaire. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait toujours été efficace puisque les gens respectaient cette distance personnelle et ne l'impliquaient jamais dans des troubles relationnels. Mais l'adolescent aux yeux marins, il n'était pas comme ça. Il avait forcé ses frontières et l'avait obligé à faire face à des sentiments dont il ne voulait pas.

_"Tu sais, comme vous avez tous les deux des sentiments, vous ne pouvez pas vous comprendre réciproquement si facilement. Se lier aux autres n'est pas si facile que cela et... et tu as besoin de chérir ces personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi."_

Il se sentit inconfortable à l'évocation de ces termes. Faire des compromis pour comprendre les autres. Chérir. Oui... peut-être que... peut-être qu'au fond, c'était ça son sentiment. Il souhaitait chérir Aomine. Cette relation étrange qui était passée par tant de stade, mais qui existait pourtant bien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éteigne. Il voulait la faire perdurer pour voir jusqu'où elle le mènerait. Jamais avant il n'eut de lien aussi profond avec les autres, alors il voulait voir... Il comprenait maintenant ce que Kurokocchi essayait de lui dire. Qu'il ait compris ou non qu'il parlait d'Aominecchi n'était plus important maintenant.

Kise s'allongea sur son canapé un peu plus confortablement.

"Merci Kurokocchi... c'est gentil à toi de m'avoir parlé."

_"Ce n'est rien, après tout nous sommes..."_

Il hésita à finir sa phrase, mais le blondinet eut un sourire, devinant bien la suite. Oui, ils étaient amis. Étrangement, mais ils l'étaient.

_"Et justement... j'aimerais te demander à mon tour un conseil, Kise-kun." _

"Oui, je t'écoute."

Ryouta fut assez étonné que Tetsuya ait besoin d'aide, surtout de sa part. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui parle de ses problèmes, même le plus infime, étant donné sa nature introvertie. Cela voulait dire que le sujet devait être assez grave, ou du moins le préoccuper assez pour qu'il estime avoir besoin de son avis. Sans doute leur conversation précédente avait quelque peu dénoué leur langue et se sentait-il un peu plus en confiance pour se confier. Le jeune homme aux iris dorés comprit alors qu'il allait devoir lui rendre la pareille, mais ça ne serait sans doute pas bien compliqué étant donné qu'il avait déjà une idée du sujet suivant.

_"C'est à propos d'une personne qui agit étrangement dernièrement_." Commença le lycéen invisible d'un ton hésitant. _"Il était parfaitement normal jusqu'à récemment mais il a perdu son humeur habituelle... j'arrive difficilement à le sortir de... son état second."_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Kise se fit d'autant plus attentif.

"Peut-être qu'il est inquiet à propos de quelque chose. Tu sais, quand les personnes sont stressées, elles deviennent moins stables. Vous êtes proche?"

Question rhétorique, il le savait, mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

_"Il est une des seules personnes avec qui je parle... à part toi et... un autre ami. Cet autre ami qu'il semble détester." _

"Je vois..." Il laissa un silence pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. "Dans ce cas, fait attention à ce qui pourrait arriver et écoute ce qu'il veut te dire. Quand une personne bien portante agit comme cela sans prévenir, c'est que quelque chose a dû arriver."

_"Pour être franc, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais lui dire, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage. J'ai peur qu'il me déteste après ça." _

"Tu ne le sauras pas avant de lui avoir dit, Kurokocchi. Honnêtement, peu importe ce que c'est, tu dois être franc avec lui, sinon peu importe la relation que vous développerez plus tard, elle ne voudra rien dire."

_"Tu as raison... bien, je ferais attention."_

Sans doute Tetsuya aussi avait un compromis à faire avec cette personne. Leur relation semblait bien différente de la sienne avec Aominecchi, mais tout aussi compliquée. C'est probablement grâce à cela qu'ils arrivaient si bien à se répondre l'un l'autre en ayant, ironiquement, besoin de conseils réciproques. Mais Ryuta était content de cette conversation. Bien au-delà du fait d'avoir enfin parlé de quelqu'un de ses soucis avec Daiki, il sentait un soulagement de voir que son amitié avec l'adolescent plus jeune n'était pas éteinte, bien au contraire. Bien sûr, le lendemain, ils allaient sans doute de nouveau être embarrassés, peut-être même plus qu'accoutumé, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Un peu fatigué, un soupire sortit de sa bouche.

"Eh bien, c'est sans doute la conversation la plus longue que nous ayons eu depuis que l'on se connaît." Rit-il légèrement.

_"Oui. Mais je vais devoir raccrocher." _Répondit Kuroko avec son ton taciturne d'ordinaire. _"Mes parents vont finir par me gronder sinon." _

"Ah oui... bonne nuit dans ce cas."

_"Oui... Mmhh, Kise-kun, si jamais quoique ce soit arrivé, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Bonne nuit."_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à cette étrange inquiétude, le jeune homme aux yeux azurés raccrocha.

Lui aussi.

Puis il posa l'engin sur la table à côté du canapé puis se retourna alors dans le sofa pour faire face au mur. Ce qu'il avait entendu de la part de Kurokocchi à propos d'Aominecchi... Cela brassait son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait en compte l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre pour des sujets comme cela. Pourtant ses doutes devenaient clairs et la réponse lui permettait d'aller de l'avant. Mais c'était réconfortant d'entendre que cela n'était pas un problème qui venait uniquement de lui. Amitié. Sans doute sa relation avec Aominecchi et Kurokocchi pouvaient être de l'amitié, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulût qu'il en soit ainsi.

Maintenant, Kise avait tout un travail sur lui-même à faire pour mieux comprendre Aomine. La prochaine fois peut-être, il parlerait avec lui à coeur ouvert, sans faux-semblants, sans détours. Alors probablement, leurs relations pourraient évoluer vers quelque chose, sans doute pas de meilleurs, mais certainement de plus profond. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion; le lien qu'il y avait entre eux n'était plus normal depuis longtemps. Les autres ne le comprendraient certainement pas. Mais il s'en fichait. Si c'était la seule corde dont se rattacher, alors il la saisirait à deux mains. Il était sûr et certain que c'était sans doute la même chose du côté de son ami.

Mais avant, il devait y penser petit à petit en commençant par ce que Kurokocchi lui avait dit aujourd'hui.


	21. Fragment 21: Confrontation et latence

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec mes larmes... 8'D Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai eut un mois assez costaud, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai trainé (non, je ne me cherche pas d'excuse). Et encore un gros morceau j'ai envie de dire, alors j'espère que vous avez faim parce qu'il va y avoir du lourd!

Je voudrais encore une fois remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, ça me fait chaud au coeur et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre et discuter avec vous!

Enfin bref, finit le blabla, place au chapitre! Bonne lecture!

_[ Saya no Uta OST - Spooky Scape / Sweet Pool OST - The Hunger ]_

* * *

La nuit commençait déjà à s'installer alors que lycée avait été déserté depuis longtemps.

Sous les derniers éclats du crépuscule, Takao marchait d'humeur sombre en direction de son but. Après les cours, il avait fait mine, comme toujours, de sortir de l'établissement pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, chose inattendue; Shin-Chan avait été présent au portail, l'attendant presque comme un condamné à mort envers son exécuteur. Il ne lui avait rien dit, simplement montré d'un signe le vélo qui le servait d'ordinaire à le tracter pour le raccompagner chez lui. Kazunari hésita quelques secondes, mais pas longtemps avant de voir dans cette initiative un signe ultime de la confiance que son ami avait envers lui, même plongé dans les plus obscures ténèbres de la folie.

Ils n'avaient pas joué à pierre-feuille-ciseau cette fois-là. Le jeune homme aux yeux aigles s'était d'emblée proposé, moins parce qu'il savait qu'il allait de toute façon perdre et plus parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas laisser passer cette occasion, peut-être la dernière, de passer du temps avec Shintarô. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait décidé ce dernier à vouloir qu'il le conduise chez lui après ces derniers jours de mutisme, mais les faits étaient là. Shin-Chan était de toute façon quelqu'un de lunatique, alors cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Une fois qu'il l'eut raccompagné dans un silence morbide, l'adolescent aux cheveux brun le salua sans recevoir de réponse puis répartit sur son bicycle dans un silence pesant.

Ou du moins, c'est l'illusion qu'il donna.

Après avoir fait quelques mètres pour s'assurer qu'on ne le verrait sous aucun angle, il gara son moyen de locomotion dans un endroit discret puis refit purement le chemin inverse. Sauf que cette fois, il prit soin de faire un grand détour du quartier, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas être vu depuis les fenêtres de la maison des Midorima. Cela fut fastidieux et assez stressant, mais Takao réussit à se glisser juste en dessous d'une fenêtre qui s'avérait être ouverte. Il remercia sa chance d'avoir fait en sorte que les propriétaires aèrent cet endroit sans surveiller. Avec la discrétion dont il était capable, il réussit à se faufiler à travers l'ouverture sans faire de bruit.

Cette fois, s'il se faisait surprendre par l'un ou l'autre des parents, ils pourraient légitimement l'accuser d'être entré par effraction.

Mais de toute façon, invité ou non par son camarade, il se ferait de toute façon jeter, alors autant qu'il s'invite tout seul. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de se servir uniquement dans le frigo et squatter le lit de Shin-Chan. Aussi fort qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, ce n'était pas ça. Aujourd'hui, s'il était entré comme un voleur dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne sans avertir personne, c'était pour de bonnes raisons. Il voulait tout simplement avoir le coeur net de toutes ces histoires qui concernaient les Midorima, et surtout leur fils. Aujourd'hui, il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans réponse, quitte à ce que la vérité se révèle encore plus cruelle qui ne l'aurait pensé.

Ayant mis à disposition ses capacités d'observation et de discrétion de manière intense ces derniers jours, Takao réussit à se faufiler d'une pièce à l'autre sans se faire repérer. Sans laisser de trace. Camouflant sa présence au maximum, personne ne devait deviner que quelqu'un d'étranger trouvait dans les lieux. Visitant au passage l'endroit, quoique de manière rapide, l'adolescent remarqua sans étonnement que Shin-Chan était fils unique et qu'il n'y avait pas d'animaux de compagnie dans cette maison. Bien, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient trois habitants. Et vu l'heure, son camarade devait sans doute être dans sa chambre, il n'avait donc aucune crainte de tomber sur lui.

Et ce n'était de toute façon pas lui que Kazunari voulait espionner.

Après avoir fait silencieusement la visite des lieux, tout du moins, des pièces par lesquelles il passait, Takao entendit un bruit venir d'une pièce située à l'opposé de la chambre de Shin-Chan. Elle était fermée, mais en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait largement deviner que cela venait des personnes de l'autre côté. Les deux parents y étaient visiblement présents semblaient discuter d'un ton assez grave. Avec autant de discrétion, Kazunari s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver coller contre le bois de la porte. La seule barrière qui les séparait. Si jamais il leur venait idée d'ouvrir brusquement, il serait démasqué, mais l'adolescent brun sentait que ce n'était pour le moment pas dans leur attention.

Il se placa de manière stratégique afin de pouvoir fuir à tout moment et resta aux aguets.

Visiblement, au vu du ton agressif et soutenu, le sujet devait être sérieux.

"Cela ne peut plus continuer, il faut partir d'ici!" S'exclama une voix féminine, âgée.

"Et où ça?" Répliqua son homologue masculin. "Tu sais très bien que peu importe l'endroit où nous irons, ils seront toujours là pour ne menacer. On ne sait pas jusqu'où leur réseau s'étend!"

"Oui mais... je n'en peux plus de cette vie. Allons à l'étranger! Ils ne pourront pas nous trouver là-bas."

"Tu es folle!" Tu sais toutes les préparations que cela prend pour déménager à l'étranger? En plus ils pourraient très bien nous en empêcher s'ils devinent nos intentions. C'est beaucoup trop tard maintenant!"

"Je ne veux plus subir tout cela..."

"Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes obligés de rester dans cette secte."

Une secte?

Alors les Midorima étaient vraiment impliqués dans ce genre d'histoire morbide? Mais... De quoi avaient-ils donc peur? Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de s'enfuir? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient obligés de faire pour ces gens pour être à ce point désespéré? Que... faisaient-ils subir à Shin-Chan au quotidien? L'image du tatouage étrange lui revint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait un lien. Peut-être une marque d'appartenance, ou quelque chose comme cela. Qui sait à quelles sombres pratiques son ami était obligé de se plier chaque jour. Si ça se trouvait, c'était la cause de tous ses troubles; l'horloge, sa paranoïa, sa dépression... L'esprit bien trop fertile de Takao commençait à lui envoyer des images déplaisantes.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone fixe l'empêcha d'aller trop loin au point de sombrer à son tour dans la folie

"Non... ce sont eux!" Paniqua alors la mère d'un ton affolé.

"Calme toi!" Rétorqua le père, non moins nerveux. "Mets le haut-parleur, Shintarô est enfermé dans sa chambre de toute façon."

Takao grinça des dents en entendant cela mais cruellement, c'est cette confiance aveugle envers leur intimité et cette distance autoritaire qu'il avait vis-à-vis de leur fils qui lui permettait d'être là où il était actuellement. Il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de savoir qu'en effet, Shin-Chan ne risquerait pas de le surprendre, tout comme les deux adultes ne se sentaient pas observés ou écoutés par une tierce personne. Une part en lui souffrait d'une lourde culpabilité de profiter ainsi de cette situation, mais une autre part lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas choisi sa position. S'il avait pu, nul doute qu'il aurait préféré apprendre ces choses de la part de son camarade plutôt qu'en espionnant ses parents.

Une voix étouffée et modifiée, sans doute via un appareil électronique, se fit alors entendre.

_"Bien le bonsoir, Midorima-san. J'espère ne pas vous déranger."_

"Non, non! Vous... vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout!" Répondit l'homme de la maison d'une voix tremblante mais polie. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à nous contacter si tard?"

_"Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez repensé à ma requête."_

Taka eut pendant un moment du mal à savoir si la personne qui parlait était bel et bien un être humain qui usait de technologie pour transformer sa voix ou si ce n'était pas qu'un simple robot. L'individu était étrangement calme et surtout, articulait beaucoup trop bien ses syllabes. Mais bien plus que cela, Kazunari avait un étrange sentiment oppressant dès lors qu'elle eut pris la parole. L'atmosphère était soudain devenue beaucoup plus tendue, comme si une bombe venait d'être amorcée et menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. Cette personne était beaucoup trop courtoise alors que se ressentait étrangement une colère, voir une haine à travers ses paroles. Cela en paraissait presque inhumain...

"Eh bien..."

_"Cela fait quelque temps déjà que je vous parle du cas de Shintaro, non? Je pense que vous avez eu tout le temps qu'il vous fallait pour me donner votre réponse."_ Siffla la personne soudain moins courtoise. _"Nous sommes allé déjà très loin dans le seul but d'obéir à la Providence Naturelle."_

"Oh s'il vous plaît... soyez indulgent... soyez indulgent avec nous!" Supplia la mère Midorima, soudain désespérée. "Nous avons toujours suivi les recommandations de l'organisation! Nous nous sommes occupé de Shintarô depuis sa naissance et fait en sorte qu'il se plie à vos desseins!"

Ils entendirent un soupir fatigué de la part du haut-parleur suivi d'un long silence.

"J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas très bien votre situation." Fit alors la voix déformée d'un ton bien plus sec. _"Je me suis toujours montré tolerant envers votre famille. Depuis des décennies, l'organisation a accordé à vos prédécesseurs un patrimoine, une réputation et un statut aisé afin que votre nom n'ait jamais à souffrir du besoin ou de renommée."_

"Et nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants!" S'empressa la femme.

_"Mais tout cet entretien a un prix, vous le savez!"_ Coupa l'étranger, ne voulant visiblement pas entendre leur gratitude orale, pas plus que leur justification bancale. _"Ce n'est pas pour rien si l'organisation a tant que cela prit soin de vous; vos ancêtres se sont engagés. Il est maintenant temps d'honorer leur part du contract!"_

Takao ne pouvait rien voir à ce moment précis, mais par le silence et la tension pesante suite à ce reproche, il pouvait aisément deviner les deux adultes très mal en face du téléphone. Lui-même, alors qu'il n'était pas directement concerné, ne put s'empêcher de déglutir d'appréhension en imaginant très bien l'ampleur de la menace. Il sentait que quelque chose de sous-entendu venait d'être énoncé. Quelque chose de très mauvais que tous les occupants de cette maison redoutaient. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. L'adolescent ignorait ce qui était en jeu, mais cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple considération matérielle, il en était certain.

Après un petit temps, la voix reprit, sans doute satisfaite de l'effet engendré.

_"Je sais à quoi vous pensez, et je ne vous appelle pas pour cela ce soir."_

Les deux parents soufflèrent de soulagement, comme si on venait de leur annoncer qu'ils étaient graciés.

_"Cependant, votre fils a interféré avec un hôte extrêmement rare, car de nature Mesu."_

...

_Mais de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler?_

_"Nous n'avions pas vu d'hôte à ce point compatible avec la vie interne depuis fort longtemps. Son existence est tellement parfaite qu'il peut faire naître la chair à l'état brute par une simple stimulation. Il sera probablement apte à produire un Immaculé très prochainement une fois arrivé à maturité."_

La tension fut palpable dans l'air le temps que l'individu au bout du fil reprenne sa respiration.

_"Mais pour cela, il doit être associé à un Osu parfait. C'est le voeu le plus cher et le but même pour laquelle l'organisation a été créée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer!"_

Une autre pause, assez longue pour mettre les nerfs de tout le monde à vif, mais pas assez pour leur permettre de retrouver du courage

_"Pourtant, Shintarô ne cesse d'interférer et jouer avec eux pour gagner du temps. C'est d'ailleurs son but secret; faire échouer nos plans."_

Cette dernière phrase laissa les parents désarmés, comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre ce fait sans s'en être douté le moins du monde. Kazunari, de là où il était et même avec ses connaissances limitées, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir irrité de leur surprise. Il ne savait pas quel était ce "plan", il ne savait pas en quoi il consistait, ni comment il allait se dérouler. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, quand on prenait la peine de s'intéresser un minimum à lui, que Shin-Chan semblait très mal vivre sa situation. Alors qu'il refuse et s'y oppose était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. Un simple réflexe de survie.

"Nous... nous sommes désolés! Nous ne savions pas qu'il essayait de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues!" Répondirent-ils à l'accusation.

_"Vraiment?"_ Interrogea la voix d'un ton mi-ironique, mi-exaspéré. _"Vous savez, il a toujours haï sa nature profonde, et de ce fait, ses congénères qu'il évite comme la peste. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas que le projet aboutisse... je me demande bien d'où cette haine peut lui venir."_

Les deux adultes se turent, sachant qu'à ce stade, cela ne servait plus à rien de mentir ou même d'arrondir les angles.

Ils avaient toujours méprisé leur fils pour ce qu'il était, ce dès sa naissance. S'ils avaient pu, ils l'auraient sans doute tué à la seconde même où il naquit, voire plus tôt... mais cela leur fut interdit. Car une sanction bien plus horrible encore que l'obligation d'entretenir un monstre sous leur propre toit les attendrait. Alors, ils l'avaient gardé, à contre coeur. Après, la manière dont ils l'avaient éduqué, la manière dont ils l'avaient élevé... Ils avaient tout fait pour s'en tenir éloigné et n'avoir rien à faire avec lui sans pour autant pouvoir engager quelqu'un à leur place pour s'en occuper. Au point que maintenant, ils s'en rendaient compte, Shintarô aurait pu par ses actes et ses paroles mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger.

Le couple Midorima ne pouvait nier avoir transmis involontairement ce rejet de... ces autres créatures à leur fils.

_"C'est ce refus de son espèce et ce dégoût que vous lui avez inspiré qui l'empêchent de devenir un Osu parfait!"_ Accusa l'inconnu d'une voix cruellement grave et froide. _"À croire que vous ne vouliez vraiment pas honorer l'engagement de votre famille !"_

"Bien sûr que si!" Assura la voix avec crainte. "Nous n'étions pas au courant de ses actions, sinon nous l'aurions mieux surveillé."

_"Je veux pas entendre vos excuses!"_ Coupa encore une fois la personne, cette fois-ci clairement irritée de s'entendre répéter les mêmes choses. _"À l'heure actuellement, seul un Osu parfais peut s'accoupler avec un Mesu. Si Shintarô avait accepté de prendre ce rôle, je n'aurais pas eut besoin de vous importuner autant. En fait, une fois le rituel accomplit, l'organisation vous aurait laissés tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Mais là... dès que tout sera fini, nous devrons prendre des mesures strictes vous concernant."_

Le vide qui suivit en disait long sur la sentence qui les attendait. L'adolescent brun n'osa même pas imaginer ce que cela impliquait.

_"Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que, parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à son stade de maturité, nous allions abandonner votre fils."_

"Non, bien sûr que non. C'est la raison même pour laquelle... je l'ai mis au monde." Répondit amèrement la femme d'un ton résigné. "Ce qu'il fait... ce qu'il fait est vain."

_"Exactement."_

Takao sentit son coeur lui faire mal en entendant la voix de celle qui était censée être la mère du principal concerné exprimer cela de manière aussi insensible et sans aucune hésitation.

De quel droit se permettaient-ils de dénigrer Shin-Chan ainsi? Parler de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un animal... ou un objet! Oh bien sûr, c'était sûrement le cas. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose sur ce qui était en train de ce dire, mais le jeune homme aux yeux gris avait bien saisi que son camarade aux pupilles vertes n'était qu'un simple pion à sacrifier dans leur histoire. Il ne mesurait pas encore à quel point son ami était impliqué, ni en quoi son rôle consistait exactement, mais les petits indices lui montraient clairement qu'il était dans la misère. Sa colère grandissait en lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part écouter en silence et ronger son frein.

"Mais... mais est-il nécessaire de souffrir autant?" Fit malgré tout la voix féminine d'un ton timide et craintif. "Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que ce soit si dur... ni même qu'il ne subisse autant d'effets secondaires."

_"Tout est de sa faute."_ Répondit impitoyablement l'étranger. _"Sans cesse, il est testé, sans cesse, il échoue. Cela serait bien plus facile pour lui s'il acceptait tout simplement ce qu'il est, comme le fait notre Osu parfait. Mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, alors tant pis pour lui. C'est votre punition pour ne pas avoir su l'éduquer correctement."_

S'il avait pu, Takao aurait sans doute vu l'air mortifié et coupable du couple qui ne savait quoi répondre à cela.

_"Alors que vous avez eu la chance de faire partie de la famille Midorima qui protège et porte les desseins de l'Immaculé, vous avez renié Dieu et ignoré la raison de vivre de votre lignée. Le destin a puni votre enfant, et ce sera le fardeau de Shintarô."_

"Nous ne savions pas... nous ne savions pas qu'il était allé aussi loin. Ayez pitié!"

_"Je n'attends plus rien de votre part."_ Résuma impitoyablement l'inconnu en ignorant cette supplique. _"Vous avez lamentablement échoué à la seule mission qui vous était confiée en échange de votre vie confortable: élever un hôte! Nous avions déjà la preuve que la présence des parents biologiques est inutile pour leur développement, vous venez de confirmer notre théorie... on peut même dire tout l'inverse; vous parasitez leur maturité!"_

Un silence de mort se fit sentir avec cette annonce aussi choquante qu'inquiétante.

_"La naissance d'un nouvel Immaculé approche."_ Conclut la personne. _"Votre fils n'aura de toute façon pas le choix. Nous devons nous préparer nous aussi de notre côté. Si jamais l'Osu et le Mesu ne concluent pas au final, tout ce que nous aurons fait jusque-là sera vain et il faudra tout recommencer. Cela veut dire attendre peut-être encore des années jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux hôtes atteignent leur maturité!"_

Sa dernière phrase employée sous un ton alarmiste n'échappa pas à l'oreille vigilante de Takao qui sut qu'il tenait là un élément crucial de la conversation.

_"L'Origine...ne va pas attendre indéfiniment. Son temps lui est compté, et si jamais les choses n'avancent pas bien, il faudra peut-être lui sacrifier le Mesu afin qu'il retrouve un peu de sa chair originelle et puisse survivre encore quelque temps jusqu'au prochain rituel."_

"Ah... oui..."

Les deux adultes ne surent quoi répondre et honnêtement, l'adolescent se sentirait aussi désarmé à leur place.

_"Vous comprenez, Midorima-san; nous ne voulons pas échouer si proches du but. Si nous allons jusqu'au bout, ce sera fructueux, le début d'un cercle vertueux. L'organisation pourra aller de l'avant, et alors peut-être que nous reverrons notre jugement vis-à-vis votre condition, pour peu que Shintarô se conduise bien jusque-là. Cependant, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de contrôler votre propre fils au point qu'il fasse échouer le rituel..."_

La menace en suspens dépêcha le couple de rassurer bien vite leur interlocuteur, comme si la sanction tomberait immédiatement avant la faute.

"Bien sûr, nous pouvons le contrôler!" S'exclama l'homme. "Nous le lui avons dit beaucoup de fois de se tenir tranquille! Nous ne ferons rien pour vous mettre en colère... ni l'organisation! Nous vous servirons jusqu'au bout!"

_"Bien. Si vous avez compris, c'est parfait. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."_

Il semblait que la conversation soit fini.

La tonalité resonnant dans le vide le confirma et Takao décida de ne pas se risquer plus longtemps ici à se faire prendre. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé rester pour entendre l'impression des parents, mais il sentait que la tension qu'avait engendrée cet appel téléphonique ne lui porterait pas chance. Il se dépêcha de reculer de cette porte qui pourrait à tout moment s'ouvrir sur un couple en colère. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils se contenteraient de le jeter comme un malpropre, vu la gravité et la confidentialité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne le verrait, il sortit par la fenêtre et couru aussi vite qu'il put en direction de son vélo.

Son stress descendait légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de cette maison malgré la désagréable sensation d'être épié par quelqu'un qui savait qu'il espionnait plus tôt. Ce ne fut que lorsque son vélo fut garé dans la cour de son immeuble et les portes, de l'appartement de ses parents mais aussi de sa chambre, claquées, qu'il se sentait enfin à l'abri. Cependant, son malaise ne le quittant pas, il ferma les volets de sa fenêtre avant de s'allonger sur son lit et se rouler en boule sous les couvertures, s'offrant une illusion de protection et d'intimité. Même cela n'arriva pas à le calmer.

Tout le long du chemin, une sensation désagréable et angoissante lui avait étreint le coeur, et elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Jamais une conversation ne lui avait laissé un tel sentiment, surtout à laquelle il n'avait pas prit part. Elle était sans doute de loin la plus étrange qu'il a pu entendre, et pourtant qu'il en avait entendue, des conversations étranges, à force de fréquenter Shin-Chan! Mais là, le sujet fut juste... anormal. Kazunari n'arrivait même pas à se l'imaginer en fait tellement cela le dépassait. La moitié du vocabulaire employé lui échappait totalement. Mesu? Osu? Immaculé? Rituel? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait-il bien dire? Il n'en avait aucune idée, à part avoir la vague image d'une réunion d'individus encapuchonnés dans une cave sombre en train de réciter des incantations sataniques... Non, il préférait ne pas se l'imaginer.

Cependant, il avait compris une chose; les parents de Midorima étaient sous la pression d'un chantage extrêmement fort et Shin-chan en subissait directement les frais.

À en juger par ce qu'il en avait entendu, ils étaient impliqué dans une sorte de secte ou organisation qui les entretenait. Mais dans quel but? Et en échange de quoi? Ils semblaient préparer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, et visiblement urgent en rapport direct avec le fils Midorima. Oui, c'était lui. C'était sans doute Shintarô que ses parents "donnaient" en échange. Mais de quelle manière, il ne le savait pas. Est-ce que son ami était obligé de faire des choses? Ou bien allait-il être obligé de faire des choses, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était tellement à cran en ce moment? Mais... la raison pour laquelle il était en colère était tout autre pourtant...

Jusqu'à présent, Takao avait toujours regardé d'un air curieux, voir intrigué les excentricités de son camarade.

Mais après avoir entendu ces histoires, il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait en fait les pieds bien plus sur terre que n'importe qui. À sa manière.

Même après avoir tenté de faire le point dans son esprit embrouillé, cette oppression ne voulait pas quitter sa poitrine. Si cela avait été une blague, Takao en aurait rit de bon coeur. Mais malheureusement, les choses étaient sérieuses; cette secte était responsable de tous les maux qui pesaient sur la famille Midorima. Sur Shin-Chan. Et peu importe leurs buts, ils semblaient prêts à tout pour l'atteindre. La question n'était même plus de savoir qui était ce "maître" mais de trouver comment les libérer de son emprise. Cette secte semblait influente, à ne pas y douter, mais il y avait une limite au pouvoir économique, même politique. Et pourtant... pourtant.

La fuite était impossible.

Cela semblait pourtant simple de s'en aller. Dans un endroit que l'on jugerait à l'abri de ces gens qui, par ce qu'il en avait compris, vivaient surtout dans l'ombre et ne devaient pas avoir un réseau si large que ça. Déménager à l'étranger, comme l'avait suggéré la mère de son ami. Cette idée avait traversé l'esprit de Takao; prendre Shin-Chan et partir ailleurs où il pourrait enfin être heureux. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser d'eux. Parce qu'il y avait autre chose. Il le sentait. Un lien fort, invisible et indestructible qui liait la famille Midorima et plus particulièrement leur fils à cette organisation et même à son coeur.

Alors que découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière son malheur aurait dû l'aider à sauver Shin-Chan, Kazunari ne put que réaliser à quel point il était impuissant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Ce matin, la semaine à peine entamée semblait avoir déjà épuisé tout le monde.

Le temps était nuageux, l'air étouffant de la veille persistant dans l'atmosphère avec pourtant un soleil pâle qui se cachait derrière les cumulus. Le genre de météo qui n'était apprécié de personne. Avec l'impression de traverser un bord de mer sous les tropiques ardentes, Kise se dirigeait vers le lycée d'un pas moins anxieux que ces derniers jours. Sa condition s'étant bien stabilisée depuis son retour en cours, il avait pu travailler un peu le week-end et même le soir sur ses leçons. En plus d'avoir occupé son esprit tout le week-end, il sentait une satisfaction d'un devoir accomplit qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis assez longtemps. À ce rythme, le prochain examen allait être une réussite.

Il devait être une réussite.

Comme cela, Akashi-sensei le libérera de son obligation de suivre des révisions avec Aominecchi. Même s'il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était moins parce qu'il ne supportait pas son camarade que ça lui pesait de faire cela à la fin des cours. Non, pour être franc, il arrivait désormais très bien à supporter l'adolescent au teint sombre. Leur dernière session de révision s'était d'ailleurs passée sans encombre, où il put cette fois-ce rester un minimum concentré jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Cette fois encore, il n'avait pas croisé les parents de Daiki et ce dernier l'avait laissé repartir simplement comme cela. Et c'était très bien, maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un bon équilibre lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Cependant, une partie au fond de lui souhaitait peut-être que ce temps ne soit justement pas sous l'excuse d'un tutorat dont il n'avait au fond pas si besoin que cela.

Plein d'espoir, le blondinet entra dans la salle de classe après être passé dans le couloir à casier pour y changer et ranger ses affaires et prit place à sa chaise habituelle sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter sur ceux qui le saluaient. Au milieu de ce climat habituel, Ryouta laissa son regard d'or se diriger spontanément vers la fenêtre. Aomine n'était pas visible dans le préau. Ou bien il arriverait peut-être plus tard, ou bien état-il déjà dans sa propre classe, qui sait. Cependant, Kise avait toujours le pressentiment que son camarade arrivait toujours dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avant lui. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en assurer de lui-même, mais une impression en lui soufflait cette idée.

Après tout, l'adolescent aux yeux marins était d'une année de plus que lui, aussi bien en âge qu'en classe scolaire. Il n'était pas l'élève le plus brillant de l'établissement, loin de là, mais son talent au basket lui valait d'être reconnu et porteur d'espoir pour le club du lycée. Il était l'exemple même de la réussite, d'une certaine manière. Son jeu était parfait. Trop parfait. Au point qu'il était dégoûté d'un sport qu'il avait jadis aimé plus que tout. Aujourd'hui il s'en fichait, et cela s'en ressentait clairement dans son attitude. C'était triste, d'une certaine manière, et cela donnait envie de raviver la flamme pour lui prouver que ses rêves étaient encore possibles à sauver. Mais qui donc pourrait bien se charger de cette quête?

Certainement pas Kise, qui lui-même n'avait aucune flamme à raviver, alors s'occuper de celle d'un autre n'était même pas pensable...

Mais tout cela n'était pas si important finalement, surtout pour des adolescents comme eux qui arrivaient à la fin de leur scolarité. Ils avaient vécu leur vie de collégien et de lycéen à leur manière. Elle aurait pu être mieux, à bien des égards, mais elle aurait aussi pu être pire. Au final, ils étaient justes satisfaits d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, là où d'autres avaient bien moins de chances qu'eux. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient prêts à devenir adultes, mais ils étaient au moins prêts à abandonner leurs rêves et leurs idéaux pour un monde un peu plus réaliste. Même si au fond, ils savaient bien qu'ils auront toujours ce pincement au coeur sous la forme d'un amer regret d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

En attendant, ils devaient l'atténuer comme ils le pouvaient.

Aujourd'hui, Ryouta irait chez Daiki pour leurs cours particuliers pour y contribuer.

En y repensant, cela le plongea d'ailleurs dans une humeur confuse. Autant la dernière fois s'était passée sans évènements particuliers, autant celle d'avant... Le souvenir du visage endormi de son camarade, apaisé et presque fragile, appuyé contre son épaule fit bondir son coeur d'émotion. Bien qu'il l'ait vu de ses propres yeux, cela lui semblait désormais irréel et dénué de sens avec du recul. Comme si tout cela s'était passé en rêve. Peut-être... peut-être n'avait-il pas été bien réveillé à ce moment-là, son esprit basculant à la frontière de l'inconscient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il expérimentait des songes réalistes, mais aucun jusqu'à présent ne lui avait été aussi agréable et tendre.

Alors qu'il vérifia de nouveau la présence du bleuté dans la cour, une voix vint l'interpeller.

Une voix qu'il avait peur de reconnaître dû à son ton grave et agressif.

"Yo." Salua Kagami d'un air impassible en se plaçant en face de lui.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé son état d'esprit initial après l'interaction de la dernière fois... Cela soulagea à moitié Kise, se méfiant maintenant des personnes d'apparences calme et posée. L'écho de la discussion qu'il eut avec Kurokocchi lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr, mais la personne dont son ami craignait les réactions semblait très clairement être Kagamicchi. Eh bien... il avait peur d'admettre que ses craintes n'étaient pas totalement infondées. Le lendemain de son premier tutorat avec Aominecchi, il lui avait semblé que le rouquin avait eu un regard bien plus mauvais que d'habitude. Le bleuté avait dû le sentir lui aussi, puisqu'ils en avaient parlé au téléphone le soir même quand le blondinet l'avait involontairement appelé.

Bonjour..." Répondit Ryouta sur la défensive.

Il préférait ne pas étendre la conversation, déjà sincèrement surpris que Taïga soit venue lui parler en sachant qu'il était encore plus asocial que Tetsuya lui-même.

"Pas la peine de m'regarder comme ça..." Grogna l'adolescent aux yeux carmin d'un air mauvais. "Y'a Akashi qui te demande en salle de laboratoire à la fin des cours, ce n'est tout ce que je vous te dire."

"Oh... d'accord... merci..."

"Ouai... de rien..."

Sur ce, Kagami s'éloigna du pupitre de son camarade sans demander son reste sous l'oeil doré et perplexe de ce dernier.

Étrange. Juste pendant un moment, Kise avait pensé que c'était étrange. L'expression, l'attitude, le ton de la voix de Kagamicchi étaient les mêmes que d'habitude mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait... Ses yeux. Oui, c'était cela. Son regard n'était pas dénué d'intérêt ou ennuyé, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas cette indifférence méprisante qu'il exprimait envers chaque personne à laquelle il parlait. Ils semblaient animés d'une étrange lueur malsaine. Une lueur que le blondinet avait déjà vue quelque part... Midorima. Et Aomine. Ce fameux jour de pluie. Il avait les mêmes yeux.

Ryouta se redressa d'un coup et se secoua la tête. Il réfléchissait trop. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Taïga ait un quelconque rapport avec ces deux types dérangés. Il était normal. Il détestait ce genre d'individu.

Néanmoins, son malaise resta toute la matinée et lui colla à la peau jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après les cours, quand la classe fut finie, Kise se dirigea vers la salle de laboratoire, comme Kagami l'en avait informé.

Dans cette partie du bâtiment, du fait de sa position au moment du crépuscule, les rayons du soleil atteignaient difficilement l'intérieur des différentes pièces, rendant les allées plus sombres que dans n'importe quel autre endroit du lycée. Peut-être à cause de cela, rares étaient les personnes, étudiants ou membre du personnel enseignant, qui s'attardaient ici tard le soir. L'ambiance morne devenait très rapidement angoissante et effrayante lorsque l'on s'y aventurait seul. De plus, le dispositif des installations scientifiques obligeant, une certaine ventilation était maintenue pour éviter tout incident grave. Cette mesure de sécurité gardait ainsi l'endroit dans une fraîcheur constante et assez agréable. Ou peut-être désagréable.

Marchant d'un pas hésitant dans les couloirs aux teintes sanguines, Kise s'arrêta en face de la salle de laboratoire numéros trois avec une boule au ventre.

Son professeur ne semblait pas être encore arrivé et toutes les lumières de la pièce étaient encore éteintes de ce qu'il en voyait à travers la vitre de la porte. Était-ce lui qui était arrivé en avance? Eh bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Akashi Seijurô arrivait en retard à un rendez-vous, simplement par envie. Mais dans ce cas, la porte ne devrait pas être encore ouverte, et cela le condamnerait donc à attendre à l'extérieur, dans ces corridors étroits, sombres et peu rassurants. Cette perspective ne l'enchantant pas. Ryouta testa tout de même la porte coulissante qui, à sa grande surprise, s'ouvrit sans résistance. Perplexe, le blondinet jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur malgré l'absence de clarté.

Personne à l'intérieur.

Peut-être qu'Akashi-sensei avait oublié de la fermer en partant, même si c'était quasiment impossible de la part de l'adulte de faire preuve d'une telle étourderie. Ou bien peut-être s'était-il simplement absenté pour une quelconque affaire en lui laissant la porte ouverte. Dans ce cas, il devrait revenir bientôt. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'attendre, puisque son professeur semblait bien l'avoir convoqué. Cherchant des indices à ses interrogations en espérant ne pas se tromper dans ses déductions, le visiteur observa un peu plus l'intérieur de la pièce de là où il était.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre inquiétante du fait que la seule lumière traversant les espaces était celle rougeoyante du soleil couchant. Du noir, du marron profond, du carmin étaient les couleurs prédominantes de chaque élément présent. Les bureaux, les chaises, les matériaux, les murs, le sol, le tableau; tout lui semblaient peints dans ces couleurs irréalistes. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la basse température du couloir qui créait un contraste, mais l'air provenant de la salle de laboratoire lui semblait tellement élevé qu'il eut l'impression d'ouvrir la porte d'un four en pleine cuisson.

Sentant déjà la sueur se former sur sa peau, Kise entra timidement en retenant sa respiration.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit conscience de la canicule superficielle qui y régnait, brassant sa chemise pour se ventiler le corps. Il se demanda un instant si le chauffage, ou les ustensiles pour chauffer les récipients lors d'expériences chimiques n'étaient pas allumé. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'il fasse si chaud sans raison alors que les autres salles devaient sûrement être à température ambiante! Pourtant, aucun élément extérieur ne venait expliquer ce phénomène. Une fenêtre était même ouverte afin de recycler l'air. Incompréhensible. Le blondinet ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps dans ce sauna, sentant déjà une fièvre monter en lui.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il valait mieux attendre son professeur ici. C'est pourquoi il chercha un endroit pour s'installer, si possible près de la fenêtre ouverte afin qu'il ne fasse pas un énième malaise.

C'est à ce moment qu'il arriva.

"Hein?"

Ce mot interrogatif sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit le son de la porte se refermer derrière lui. Avec un très mauvais pressentiment, il tenta de se retourner sous le coup de la surprise pour vérifier qui était entré dans la pièce après lui - ou peut-être l'attendait à un endroit où il ne l'avait pas vu- . Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un mouvement que quelque chose -quelqu'un- se précipita pour le bloquer dans son élan. Son bras droit fut attrapé d'une poigne douloureuse et son épaule maîtrisée de l'autre main. Lâchant un cri de douleur, il se sentit épinglé contre le mur le plus proche sans avoir le temps de répliquer.

"Arrêtez! Lâchez-moi!" Hurla Kise en se débattant une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

Une horrible sensation familière lui prit au ventre avec cette douleur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Encore... Encore dans ce genre de situation dangereuse qu'il s'était promis de tout faire pour éviter depuis ce jour pluvieux. Qui cette fois? Qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie alors qu'il avait enfin décidé de remonter la pente. Désespérément, il fit tout son possible pour se dégager et s'enfuir, ne voulant pas revivre ce cauchemar. Mais l'autre personne mit toute sa masse sur son dos afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Sa carrure semblait être aussi, voire plus imposante que celle de Ryouta. Et il avait de la force dans les bras, sans aucun doute.

Incapable de soulever le poids de deux personnes, le blondinet essaya alors de se dégager sur les côtés. La surprise lui permit de retrouver un temps l'usage d'un de ses bras mais l'autre, qui maintenait toujours son poignet le rappela rapidement à l'ordre en le tordant jusqu'à le faire crier de souffrance. Refusant cependant d'obtempérer, Kise se tourna alors comme il put pour atténuer la sensation malgré sa position désavantageuse. Il suffisait que son agresseur décide de lui tordre d'un côté ou de l'autre sa main pour l'amener dans une autre direction. Et c'est ce qu'il s'amusa à faire pour le fatiguer.

Dans l'agitation, son ventre frappa une des tables à côté de lui qui acheva de le tordre en deux sur lui-même.

"Hugh!"

Dans ce gémissement plaintif, une grande main plaqua sa tête - et donc tout le haut de son corps- contre le bureau, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant dans une position bien humiliante. La sensation froide du matériel contrasta avec la chaleur oppressante qui le fit d'autant plus suer avec l'effort, le stress et la peur. Quand il tenta de se redresser, des doigts agrippèrent fermement ses cheveux blonds pour le maintenir en place, refusant de le laisser tenter une nouvelle libération. La douleur du tiraillement de son cuir chevelu le fit grimacer et abandonner malgré lui toute rébellion. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisa que la paume qui le tenait était aussi bouillante que cet endroit, si ce n'est plus.

Son sang se glaça malgré tout dans ses veines quand le corps fiévreux de son assaillant vint se coller au sien.

"Qui c'est ~ ?" Murmura une voix profonde contre son oreille.

La reconnaitre acheva la terreur naissante de prendre possession de tout le corps du lycéen blond.

Sa gorge était tellement bloquée qu'il ne crut pas pouvoir déglutir correctement pour digérer un tant soit peu sa surprise.

"... Kagamicchi."

"Bonne réponse."

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, la personne qui maintenait Kise actuellement était Kagami.

Rassemblant tout son courage, l'adolescent aux yeux miel tourna sa tête autant qu'il put pour s'en assurer lui-même. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce physique, ce visage, ces cheveux; il s'agissait bien de Kagami Taïga. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là en quelques secondes et pour le moment, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il était en très mauvaise posture et que son camarade ne semblait pas faire cela uniquement pour une mauvaise plaisanterie ou un pari débile. Il était sérieux, sans aucun doute.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'obscurité, mais il lui semblait d'ailleurs que les yeux rouges de son homologue étaient dilatés dans une sorte de sauvagerie.

"Ne détourne pas le regard!" Gronda-t-il d'une voix trop basse pour être rassurante.

D'un geste brusque, il lui tira le bras -et les cheveux- pour le forcer à se redresser de la table, et le retourna violemment pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, cette fois dans une emprise bien plus ferme. Ressassant son traumatisme, Ryouta se força à soutenir le visage de Taïga. Ce qu'il y lut le foudroya d'effroi. Il n'était pas déformé par la colère, comme il en avait l'habitude. Non, il était calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Habilement, le rouquin lui leva les deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête pour les maintenir d'une seule main avec une aisance qui fit comprendre au blondinet qu'une fois de plus, il était totalement impuissant.

"Laisse-moi partir Kagamicchi..." Demanda-t-il pourtant d'une voix sans accroc, mais où se lisait une certaine colère. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire?"

Il était étonné lui-même de réagir aussi posément en sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de se sauver de là. Si on lui avait demandé, sans doute aurait-il été affolé de revivre une telle horreur. N'importe qui en sachant ce qui l'attendait à sa place aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, connaissant que trop bien le calvaire par lequel il était passé. Ou peut-être... Peut-être parce qu'il avait justement déjà vécu une expérience similaire, il n'était pas aussi affolé que la dernière fois. Une sorte de fatalisme sans doute...

Au-dessus de lui, Kagami soupira dans un petit rire dément.

"Tu me demandes ce que je fais... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée moi-même!"

L'air devenait insupportable, et saturé d'une odeur si âpre qu'elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant, Kise savait que cela ne venait pas de la pièce, c'était plutôt monté d'un seul coup. Une goutte de sueur coulait de la tempe de Kagami, signe évident de sa nervosité. Misant sur cette brèche, le blondinet tenta alors de le resonner;

"Akashi-sensei va arriver, alors tu ferais mieux..."

"Ca m'étonnerait... j'ai menti."

D'accord. Cela rendait les choses un peu plus compliquées en effet. Intérieurement, Ryouta avait espéré tenir Taïga en respect le temps que son professeur les surprenne et lui vienne en aide mais là... Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

"C'était pour t'emmener ici, Kise..." Expliqua le rouquin d'un ton exaspéré. "Je savais que sinon, tu ne me suivrais pas de ton pleins grés... surtout avec les autres qui te tournent autour! Ici, on est seuls... et on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans perturbateurs."

À chaque mot, ses lèvres tremblaient.

Kise avait la sensation qu'il n'était pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas. Le Kagami qu'il connaissait n'était pas fourbe comme cela. Il ne mentait pas pour atteindre son but et il n'attaquait certainement pas les gens en traitre. Il était impulsif, fonçait la tête baissée et n'élaborait pas des pièges aussi vicieux. Et surtout, il le laissait en paix. Non, celui qui était en face de lui n'était pas le camarade qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre qui possédait le corps - et sûrement l'esprit- de l'adolescent.

Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

"Comment tu as... la clef!"

"C'est facile d'en chopper une quand le doublon traîne un peu partout... mais plus important Kise."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants semblait incapable de faire la part des choses à ce moment.

Son souffle saccadé atteignit la peau du blondinet qui, malgré lui, frissonna d'appréhension. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais une forte odeur corporelle s'échappait de son agresseur. Elle était en train de les envelopper tous les deux et repousser tout air sain qui leur permettrait de reprendre leur esprit. Il comprit alors d'où lui venait cette impression de suffoquer. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Cela lui rappelait amèrement ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Aominecchi ce fameux jour. Les deux sportifs avaient exactement la même aura, le même comportement, la même froideur...

Il semblait impossible que Taïga retourne à son état normal.

"Je peux te demander... quelque chose?"

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une demande mais bien comme une menace à laquelle l'interrogé se sentit obligé de plier.

"Kise... explique-moi. explique-moi ce qu'il m'arrive..."

"Quoi?"

"Je deviens cinglé à force de rester près de toi, Kise... explique moi pourquoi... pourquoi tu me rends si..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tue dans un soupir saccadé qui fit bien comprendre au concerné que son agresseur n'était plus conscient.

"Je ne sais pas..." Avoua Ryouta le plus honnêtement du monde. "Si seulement je le savais... peut-être que je n'aurais pas tous ces soucis..."

"Aaah... c'est tout ce que tu peux me répondre?" Grogna Kagami d'un ton agacé. "Dans ce cas... je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet mais puisque tu m'y forces..."

Kise déglutit, appréhendant ce qui allait lui demander.

"Dis... qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Aomine?"

"Aominecchi?"

Pourquoi amenait-il Daiki dans la conversation maintenant?

Encore?

Le corps du rouquin se plaqua plus fermement contre le sien, bloquant pratiquement sa respiration contre son torse en lui écrasant douloureusement les côtes. À un moment où son souffle commençait à s'emballer à cause de l'angoisse. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Sinon il allait s'évanouir.

"D'abord vous passez du temps ensemble, ensuite il va carrément chez toi..." Énuméra l'adolescent aux yeux rouges. "Akashi te l'a peut-être demandé, mais pourquoi tu ne le rejette simplement pas?"

Dangereux.

C'était dangereux de rester ainsi. Il avait l'impression que chaque partie de son corps était en train de cuire sous l'emprise de Kagami, et Kise devina sans soucis que ce dernier était sans doute dans le même état. Il ne s'en rendait juste pas compte. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état secondaire. L'un avait peur, l'autre était furieux, mais en dessous de tout cela, une tension montait. Leur souffle saccadé témoignant de leur excitation respective était encore plus inquiétant. Il n'était plus sûr s'il voulait le repousser ou le garder collé contre lui. Alors que la peur prenait tout de même le dessus sur ses pulsions, le blondinet n'osa imaginer tout le self-contrôle dont devait faire preuve son homologue...

Combien de temps allaient-ils tenir encore comme cela jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux craque?

"Quand j'ai su que tu allais chez lui pour des cours particuliers, ça m'a rendu fou... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point!"

Non, il n'imaginait pas. Mais la force avec laquelle les doigts de Taïga se resserraient sur ses poignets au point de lui couper la circulation sanguine, promettant un beau bleu, donnait à Kise un large avant-goût de sa colère. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais plus que de l'inquiétude, il était surtout abasourdi depuis un petit moment par les aveux que son camarade lui faisait sans même s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, il avait déjà senti un peu avant qu'il l'observait jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi dérangé au point d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour des raisons aussi ridicules.

"Tu m'espionnais?"

"J'étais énervé!" Répéta Kagami sur la défensive. "Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher! C'est n'est pas comme si tu étais doué pour empêcher des rumeurs sur toi... ce serait même plutôt l'inverse."

Bouche bée, le blondinet n'arrivait pas à croire ces mots qu'il lui disait si naturellement.

"Ce mec est tellement... Depuis vous lui parlez, vous devenez bizarres... Tout est de sa faute! Il a fait tellement de choses... qui m'irritent!"

Bien qu'indécis sur ses termes, Taïga était grave. Ryouta tenta désespérément de ne pas trembler en sentant sa seconde main s'attarder sur sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, il se cambra, pestant contre les réflexes traitres de son corps excité malgré lui.

"Tu sais, je le hais... je le hais tellement! C'est plus fort que moi! Je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense... il se croit au-dessus de tout parce qu'il est doué au basket, avec sa foutue arrogance!"

Kise serra les lèvres dans une grimace à cette évocation.

Il savait que les relations entre Aomine et Kagami étaient assez orageuses, mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle haine de la part de l'un d'entre eux. Cela n'allait bien plus loin qu'un simple problème de compatibilité de personnalité ou de mal entendu. Le pire, c'est qu'il se doute que du côté de l'adolescent au teint mate, ça ne devait certainement pas être le cas. Il devait sûrement prendre cela avec nonchalance, comme d'habitude. Par contre, son rival... Il bouillonnait de rancune. Quelque part, il le comprenait. Daiki était quelqu'un qui attirait naturellement de l'antipathie et sûrement dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait accepté cette rage mais là... il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui en parlait.

Les yeux rouges débordant de folie se bloquèrent sur ses orbes miel affolées.

"C'est un sale type... c'est mieux pour toi de rester éloigné de lui... et d'être avec moi! Tu ne penses pas?"

Ces pupilles qui ne reflétaient rien, qui fixaient un vide inquiétant lui donnaient l'impression d'être bloqué aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'y avait rien à part cette barrière vitreuse en eux et Ryouta ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était sincèrement terrorisé par cette déclaration haineuse et cette proposition tellement inattendue. En même temps, son souffle brûlant venant chatouiller ses cheveux blonds le fit frissonner malgré lui. Il eut énormément de mal à garder en place sa raison alors que son esprit devenait de plus en plus embrouillé par cette asphyxie. Depuis quand Kagamicchi dégageait-il une telle odeur aussi forte, aussi... familière?

Ses divagations ne semblèrent cependant pas plaire.

"Gnn... tu commences à m'énerver... est-ce que tu te fous de moi?"

D'un ton soutenu par sa colère étouffée, Kagami fit pencher sa tête sur le côté pour faire craquer sa nuque. Les os resonnèrent dans un bruit sinistre avant qu'il ne se remette en position initial.

C'était mauvais signe... Quelque chose allait bientôt se briser s'il ne faisait rien.

"Combien de temps encore il va te falloir pour réfléchir!" Hurla soudainement le rouquin, prêt à exploser. "Donne moi simplement ta réponse! Dépêche! Dis quelque chose!"

Peut-être à cause de sa surcharge d'émotion, Kise sentit sa prise se refermer douloureusement sur lui, promettant une ecchymose aggravée si jamais il s'en sortait en un seul morceau. Il grimaça en détournant la tête, tentant instinctivement de se dégager de cette position de plus en plus désagréable pour lui. Juste à ce moment, la main qui ne faisait que jusqu'à maintenant caresser légèrement ses pectoraux l'agrippa par le vêtement pour le plaquer plus violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant une plainte. Sonné, le blondinet eut du mal à rassembler ses idées sous le coup de cette violence verbale et physique. Cela eut au moins pour effet de le sortir un peu de cette torpeur perverse qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

"Réponds, Kise." Murmura doucement la voix grave contre son oreille." Moi ou Aomine? Si c'est moi, acquiesce... si c'est Aomine, alors tais-toi."

Son coeur battait si violemment contre son torse qu'il crut qu'il allait lui transpercer la poitrine. Il était juste effrayé. Taïga avait perdu la tête, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ce n'était sous l'impulsion d'un simple coup de tête qu'il agissait; il était réellement possédé. Jamais il n'aurait eu à le confronter à un dilemme pareil, il le savait. Son camarade n'avait rien à voir avec lui, son obsession... n'était pas justifiée. Cela lui fit comprendre pourquoi il avait autant peur. Cette situation n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Aominecchi. Il lui avait fait des choses horribles, mais c'était indéniable, mais il avait su à ce moment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses gestes n'avaient pas été hésitants malgré le ardeur et la passion immodérée qu'il avait mis dedans.

Kagami, lui, était clairement perdu et n'avait certainement pas conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

C'était comme si... comme si quelqu'un d'autre était en train de le contrôler, ou en tout cas de contrôler ses émotions. Comme une vanne ouverte au maximum pour laisser déborder la rivière jusqu'à l'inondation. Car en effet, la situation était clairement catastrophique. Le blondinet ne savait pas ce que le rouquin pourrait lui faire si jamais il désobéissait. Cependant, il n'avait aucune intention d'acquiescer. Kagamicchi ou Aominecchi; la question n'était pas de choisir. Les deux étaient différents, leurs relations avec Kise aussi. Pour quelle raison devrait-il en "préférer" un à l'autre alors que les enjeux n'étaient clairement pas les mêmes?

Surtout en sachant que le rouquin ressentait à son égard, c'est-à-dire absolument rien. Ils ne se connaissaient pas l'un l'autre, n'avaient aucun point commun et n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Peut-être... peut-être auraient-ils pu devenir bons amis si les circonstances avaient été autres. Pour être honnête, Ryouta ne détestait pas Taïga, il sentait même qu'il finirait par l'apprécier s'ils finissaient par apprendre à se connaître, sans jamais vraiment devenir proche car il ne se faisait pas d'allusion sur leur caractère respectif. Mais juste pour cette idée, il était encore plus déterminé à ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans cette illusion.

Pendant un moment, Kagami laissa son regard embrasé bloqué sur Kise, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

La seconde d'après, il se mit... à rire.

"Ah... ahahaha! J'ai compris, j'ai compris!" S'exclama-t-il avec une expression qui ne montrait en rien qu'il s'était calmé, bien au contraire. "Vraiment Kise? Aomine est le meilleur? Je suppose... que c'est moi qui me suis planté!"

Il se trompait...

Ce n'était pas le problème...

"J'ai l'air bête, hein? ... Putain!"

Dans une profonde inspiration, l'adolescent aux cheveux carmin relâcha le col du blond pour laisser de nouveau sa main se promener sur le haut de son corps de manière plus suggestive. Les sensations de va-et-vient sur sa peau sensible, frôlant son cou et ses mamelons à travers le tissu le firent frissonner malgré lui. Malgré la menace du geste qui laissait présager la suite, il ne put, comme d'habitude, empêcher les sensations coupables naître en lui. Cela le fit d'autant plus paniquer. Autant lui que Kagami était sur le point de craquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par ces émotions parasites, ou aucun d'eux n'allait en ressortir indemne.

Il devait communiquer le vrai sens de sa réponse.

"Tu te trompes, Kagamicchi..." L'étrange caresse se stoppa, l'encourageant à continuer. "Je ne vais pas te choisir toi ou Aominecchi... Choisir pour quoi? Pour quelle raison devrais-je choisir l'un d'entre vous. En plus... en plus je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires..."

Le sourire disparut du visage de Taïga.

Impossible de dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

"Parce que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui." Répondit-il soudain plus posément. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait... je ne sais pas ce qu'il te fait quand vous êtes ensemble, mais tu es différent quand tu es avec lui... Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais moi oui... Vous êtes pareil tous les deux... Lui aussi... lui aussi il est différent avec cet enfoiré... Pourquoi... je ne sais pas pourquoi!"

Contrastant dans des nuances différentes de rouge, la couleur des yeux du jeune homme tourna soudain dans une couleur plus foncée.

"Vous semblez tellement vous comprendre tous les deux... tu ne t'en rends pas compte... mais c'est tellement... flagrant! Alors que moi... moi je n'arrive pas à le comprendre... lui... je ne le comprends pas!"

De qui parlait-il?

Aomine ou bien...

Sans le lâcher du regard, son homologue redressa la tête avec une expression tellement égarée qu'elle lui fit presque de la peine.

"Pourquoi je te veux à ce point? Pourquoi je te désire à ce point? Je ne sais pas, Kise! C'est plus fort que moi et pourtant... pourtant ... Je voudrais que tu me le dises! "

Il semblait pris dans un dilemme entre ses désirs et sa raison. Il n'osait pas l'interrompre.

"Dis Kise... est-ce que je peux t'avoir?"

L'avoir?

Il en était hors de question!

Kise en avait assez. Tous le traitaient comme un objet dont ils prendraient possession sans lui demander son avis. Il n'était pas une chose dénuée de sentiment et de volonté que l'on pourrait user et abuser par envie. Il avait une fierté! Il voulait le montrer. Il voulait montrer à quel point cela le blessait quand on le considérait ainsi, lui retirant finalement toute humanité, tout amour-propre. S'ils désiraient tant que ça qu'il aille vers eux, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'ils réussiraient! Mais comment leur faire comprendre, à eux qui n'écoutaient jamais rien de ce qu'il essayait de leur dire...

Il était découragé et baissa la tête par dépit.

"Ah... Alors c'est ça ta réponse... Je vois... Je suppose... qu'on ne peut rien y faire!"

Kagami eut un rire désespéré en resserrant sa poigne, sa main descendant maintenant beaucoup plus bas sur le corps de sa future victime.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Débats-toi, et je te promets que je te ferais passer un mauvais quart d'heure!"

Le poing serré contre son torse lui fit comprendre le sous-entendu, et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement d'agonie.

"Je suis déjà allé trop loin, Kise... "Fit alors son agresseur d'un ton beaucoup plus doux, presque comme si c'était ses dernières paroles. "Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière alors... désolé... désolé pour toi... et pour moi."

Non.

Ça allait mal finir.

Taïga était déjà en train de défaire son pantalon alors qu'il colla son visage dans la nuque de Ryouta, inhalant profondément toute l'air qui était disponible. C'est en l'entendant lâcher un soupir d'extase que le blondinet comprit qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur et atteindre un point de non-retour. La chaleur les enveloppait au point de former un cocon de vapeur autour d'eux. Il sentit une langue fiévreuse s'attarder sur sa peau puis le mordre la seconde d'après de manière affamée. Une bête. Il était entre les mains d'une bête incontrôlable. Détournant la tête pour ne pas à le regarder, l'adolescent sentit ses yeux miel se voiler d'une étrange brume.

Encore une fois... Il allait revivre ce cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas.

Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux en espérant qu'un miracle vienne le sauver. N'importe quoi. N'importe qui.

_Aominecchi!_

Le nom sonna de manière inattendue dans sa tête. Hurlant désespérément au secours. L'image de ces yeux honnêtes fut la seule chose à laquelle son esprit se rattacha dans cette situation sans espoir.

Juste à ce moment, il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas et des bruits de pas se rapprochant d'eux de manière précipitée. Sur le coup, croyant à une hallucination de son cerveau, peut-être en réflexe d'autodéfense, il n'y crut pas tout de suite et garda les yeux fermés en attendant la fin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit que l'atmosphère brûlante venait de redescendre en même temps que ses membres n'étaient plus écrasés sous tout le poids de son agresseur qu'il ouvrit ses paupières pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Et en effet, le rouquin venait de tourner la tête pour vérifier comme lui ce qui venait les perturber.

Tout cela ne s'était passé qu'en quelques secondes, mais les émotions s'emboîtant dans son coeur, cela lui parut comme une éternité.

"Merde!"

Quelqu'un sauta sur Kagami et le saisit carrément par le col sans prévenir. Ce dernier lâcha un autre juron, beaucoup plus agressif.

"Putain, lâche- moi!"

Kise en profita alors pour se dégager totalement de la prise qui le retenait jusque-là et s'éloigne d'une distance où il était sûr qu'il aurait pris la fuite en cas de besoin. Une fois ces mesures de sécurité prises, il put enfin vérifier qui était entré dans la pièce et venait donc de lui sauver sa misérable peau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il crut s'évanouir tellement il n'y croyait pas, le forçant à s'appuyer contre un pupitre sous le coup de la surprise. Bien sûr, il l'avait espéré, il l'avait même appelé inconsciemment, mais jamais, Oh grand jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il répondrait à son cri de détresse.

Là, en face de lui, se tenait Aomine.

Il était en train de tenir le lycéen aux cheveux rouges par le cou d'une prise plutôt ferme à en juger par la grimace de celui-ci. Le sentant sur le point de la suffocation, le bleuté le relâcha pour le laisser respirer. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que son adversaire tombe tout de suite par terre, mais il n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'il riposterait immédiatement en tentant de le frapper au visage du poing. Malheureusement pour Taïga, Daiki avait d'excellents réflexes et put éviter sans peine l'attaque surprise avant de riposter d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Ce ne fut pas particulièrement violent, mais assez pour le faire plier en deux. Mais pas assez pour calmer ses hardeurs.

"Argh!"

"Aominecchi..."

Peut-être parce que le blondinet venait de lâcher négligement ce nom qui l'irritait au plus haut point, Kagami se redressa pour foncer sur Aomine dans la perspective de le faire tomber et sans doute lui refaire le portrait. L'adolescent bronzé réussit à garder son équilibre, mais du reculer et lutter pour éviter de chuter, se cognant de part et d'autre en même temps que son homologue. Après un moment à mettre la salle sens dessus dessous pendant lequel Kise ne put que reculer sans savoir quoi faire face à ces deux monstres déchaînés, celui aux yeux bleu nuit réussit à amocher suffisamment celui aux iris rouges pour le laisser gésir par terre.

Après cela, il se retourna vers le blondinet, toujours sur ses gardes, d'un air concerné. Lui aussi avait encaissé quelques coups pendant la bataille qui saignaient de part et d'autre et commençaient déjà à virer au bleu.

"C'est quoi ça... pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'ici?" Siffla-t-il d'un air mortifié. "Si ça... si ça n'avait pas été toi... tout aurait été...! Pourquoi! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu... y arriver? Pourquoi ça a tourné comme ça, bordel?!"

Kise fronça les sourcils aux mots amers de cette silhouette triste étendue en face de lui.

Il devait sans doute avoir vécu sans subir d'échecs ou de réelles peines tout le long de sa vie pour exprimer une telle frustration. Ses deux parents étaient certainement présents pour lui quand il en avait besoin, et aimants sans arrière-pensée. Lui-même était en bonne santé, au point d'être très doué au basket. Plus qu'un sport, une passion qui lui donnait une raison de vivre; cela se voyait à ses yeux qui brillaient dès qu'il en parlait, ou qu'il pratiquait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais il s'en était sûrement fait aux États-Unis malgré son caractère taciturne. Oui, les choses on dut être très faciles pour lui jusque-là. Sans obstacle, sans nuages noir, sans pessimisme.

Mais des personnes étaient intervenues pour lui faire connaître le goût, et le dégoût, de cet horrible sentiment que tout lui échappait et que la fatalité existait bel et bien. Dans la vie, on ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'on voulait, c'était un fait.

Sincèrement, Kagamicchi était enviable. Lui expérimentait cela pour la première fois.

En revanche, pour Kise, depuis sa naissance, les choses n'allaient généralement jamais comme il aurait voulu qu'elles aillent, et il devait composer avec au quotidien...

"Kagami-kun, ça suffit. Tu t'es assez fait de mal comme ça."

"Kuroko!"

Abasourdit, Kagami se retourna alors vers la personne qui était actuellement à genoux, en train de l'enlacer par-derrière. Aucune des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce jusque-là ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence, et personne ne pourrait dire depuis combien de temps le garçon transparent était ici. Sans doute venait-il d'arriver. Au moment où le rouquin s'en rendit compte, la détresse lisible sur son visage se décupla, comme s'il voyait en Kuroko un salvateur. Ce dernier resserra un peu plus son étreinte en cachant son visage contre son épaule. Tout son corps tremblait, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Sans doute fut-ce le cas.

Taïga aussi, se sentit craquer.

"Kuroko... je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." Chuchota-t-il dans un sanglot. "Je... je suis désolé..."

Ces mots fit comprendre à tout le monde qu'il venait de reprendre ses esprits et, sans doute, mesurer l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait -et faillit faire-. La honte s'abattit sur lui avec une telle force qu'il ne put regarder, ni Ryouta, ni Daiki, et garda son visage tourné vers celui qui venait de le ramener à la réalité. C'était fini. Il avait complètement foiré, du début jusqu'à la fin. Ils allaient le haïr, tous... Et ils auraient bien raison. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter? Ses lèvres tremblèrent de culpabilité, cherchant désespérément en la personne qui venait de l'agripper une réponse.

Celui-ci laissa alors une de ses mains caresser sa chevelure flamboyante en murmurant doucement;

"Ce n'est rien Kagami-kun... ce n'est rien... ça va aller..."

Ils restèrent un moment tous les quatre comme cela, incertain de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Kise était encore sous le choc, non seulement d'avoir failli se faire agresser par Kagamicchi, en plus d'être sauvé par Aominecchi, mais en plus de voir Kurokocchi débarquer ici. Aomine semblait mal à l'aise face à la situation, comme s'il hésitait sur la personne à laquelle il devait parler en premier. Ses iris bleu roi passèrent régulièrement du blondinet au duo affalé par terre qui semblait en proie à de grands tourments. Certainement que ces deux-là avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Des choses qu'ils auraient dû se dire depuis longtemps déjà...

Le maté laissa échapper un petit soupir de sa bouche avant de parler;

"Tetsu, occupes-toi de Kagami... Emmène-le loin d'ici, chez lui, où tu veux... et surtout calme le!"

Sa voix resonna comme un écho lointain dans la tête de son semblable. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de redresser son visage à l'expression miséreuse vers lui, un autre pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ses billes glacées retombèrent sur le rougeoyant qui gardait obstinément son attention sur le garçon pâle. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard des deux autres. Pas encore. Tetsuya pouvait le comprendre. Il était en état de choc, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas expliquer ce qui venait de se passer... ni se le faire expliquer d'ailleurs. La perspective d'arriver néanmoins à une discussion sérieuse le fit mordre sa lèvre d'appréhension.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"D'accord..." Obtempéra le lycéen aux cheveux bleu électrique. "Je te confie Kise-kun..."

Le concerné regarda tour à tous les deux bleutés, incertain s'il devait intervenir ou non dans cette conversation, de toute manière terminée. Il abandonna l'idée de demander quoi que ce soit, comprenant que c'était assez dur comme ça pour tout le monde. Pourquoi Kurokocchi était-il venu lui aussi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pas plus qu'il arrivait à imaginer quel genre de relation étrange il devait entretenir avec Kagamicchi. Mais il était certain que ce lien était désormais mis à rude épreuve. Cela lui fit de la peine. Il observa d'un air compatissant son ami prendre la main du rouquin pour le traîner hors de cette pièce avant qu'il ne se laisse de nouveau emporter par ses émotions. Ce dernier le suivit docilement, les yeux légèrement vagues.

Les deux quittèrent la salle de laboratoire numéro trois dans des bruits de pas qui devinrent de plus en plus lointain au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à la cage d'escalier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au final, la pièce replongea dans un silence de mort, comme à son entrée.

Mais il n'était toujours pas seul. Se sentant encore incrédule face à ce qui venait de se passer avec une très amère sensation de déjà-vu, Kise se tourna vers Aomine pour le regarder. Cette fois-ci, il prit soin de rester à bonne distance de lui. Malgré son ahurissement face aux circonstances et son choc d'avoir échappé au pire, il restait méfiant. La dernière fois, il avait très cher payé sa négligence, et malgré toute sa volonté de vouloir croire que son camarade n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, rien ne lui disait qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau perdre contrôle de lui, exactement comme Kagami, exactement comme ce jour pluvieux...

"Pourquoi... tu es venu ici?"

L'adolescent au teint sombre respirait normalement, mais il regardait le blondinet d'une manière inhabituelle. Pas vraiment de la même manière qu'avant, plutôt une sorte... de soulagement.

"Tu n'étais pas en classe quand je suis venue te voir, alors je t'ai cherché... pour nos révisions du soir."

"Ah..."

C'est vrai.

Avec tout ce remue-ménage, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête, mais ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait de se rencontrer après les cours pour faire leur devoir ensemble aujourd'hui. Alors il l'a cherché... Ryouta préféra ignorer l'étrange sentiment qui naquit dans son coeur, s'apparentant à une espèce de bonheur. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être content. Après tout, c'était normal comme réaction. N'importe qui d'autre aurait réagi de cette manière. C'était ce dont toute la partie rationnelle de sa conscience voulait le convaincre. Pour éviter de se faire des illusions sur les véritables attentions de son camarade. Mais tout de même...

Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Aominecchi avait décidé de rentrer chez lui plutôt que partir à sa recherche?

Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé.

Au final, il a été sauvé. Et c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit venu pour lui. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître étant donné le lourd passif qu'il portait, surtout pour ce genre de situation, c'est ce que Kise pensait sincèrement. Plus que cela, c'était même... miraculeux! Juste au moment où Kagami fut sur le point de commettre l'irréparable, le nom d'Aomine avait émergé dans son esprit, et Aomine était intervenu pour de vrai. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'il était en danger ou quelque chose du genre... Il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences, ça ressemblait presque à un film ou un drama en y repensant. Mais peu importe comment on voyait les choses, il était sain et sauf, et au final, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Expirant pour relâcher tout son stress, Ryouta se frotta ses poignets, où ses douloureuses ecchymoses commençaient déjà à être visible. Il avait déjà oublié ce type de douleur, que personne ne devrait connaître, et il ne l'avait pas regrettée. Un bracelet violet entourait sa chair comme signe amer de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Même si ça mettrait sans doute des jours à disparaître -et donc des jours à les camoufler-, il pourrait quand même se servir de ses mains sans problème... Il se souvint alors que Daiki aussi avait été blessé dans son affrontement avec Taïga. Sans réfléchir à ses distances de sécurité, il se rapprocha alors pour l'examiner.

Il saignait. Une ligne rouge se dessinait au dos de sa main gauche. Il s'était sans doute griffé et cogné au coin d'un des bureaux.

Cependant...

"Hein?"

S'était-il trompé ou sa vue lui jouait-elle des tours? Il avait l'impression que la blessure était en train de rétrécir. D'ailleurs, l'hémorragie ne se stoppait-elle pas rapidement? Il se frotta ses yeux ambre, perturbé. Peut-être s'imaginait-il des choses à cause de l'obscurité et des nuances de couleurs qui pouvaient l'induire en erreur sur la gravité de la coupure. Eh bien, il était d'autant plus confus qu'il ne pourrait pas vérifier cela sans y regarder de plus près et surtout à la lumière. Quand il tenta de mieux l'observer en se penchant, Aomine cacha sa main derrière ses hanches. Bien qu'il feignît l'indifférence, Kise déchiffra à travers ses traits une pudeur inattendue.

Il détourna la tête, embarrassé, frustré et très troublé par cette étrange sensation. C'était clairement étrange.

"Cela te fait mal?"

Soudainement interpellé, il revint à lui avec cette question autant attendue que troublante.

"Mes poignets... un peu..." Avoua-t-il d'un air penaud.

"Allons à l'infirmerie." Proposa le bleuté.

"Et toi?"

"Ça ira."

Le lycéen aux iris marine se dirigea en premier vers la porte. Le blondinet attrapa son sac qui était tombé durant l'agitation et le suivit sans un bruit.

Quand il essaya de bouger plus amplement son corps, la douleur le traversa de part et d'autre dans ses muscles, lui rappelant cruellement la violence de l'agression. Il s'était défendu comme il pouvait face au gabarit assez costaud que représentait Kagami, et il s'était cogné à beaucoup de choses, sans parler bien sûr de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. L'expression de sa haine durant ce moment puis ses plaintes désespérées résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Puis il se remémora sa conversation téléphonique avec Kurokocchi. Cette dernière avait très certainement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout, pourquoi ça s'était passé. C'était maintenant à lui d'essayer de comprendre et de faire des compromis.

Le reste n'appartenait pas à Ryouta qui n'avait pas demandé d'être prit au milieu de leurs soucis relationnels.

Malgré tout confus, il sortit de la salle en compagnie de Daiki, sachant que lui aussi, il faudra qu'il fasse des compromis.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, le jeune homme aux orbes miel reçut les soins nécessaires pendant que son camarade était parti chercher ses affaires dans son casier afin qu'ils soient prêts à partir. Ils furent questionnés à plusieurs reprises par la femme en tenue blanche sur la raison des ecchymoses de Kise et Aomine, mais les deux restèrent vagues -ou silencieux pour le plus introverti des deux- dans leur réponse. La blessure de l'adolescent bronzé finit par avoir la taille d'une égratignure déjà cicatrisée, troublant d'autant plus le blondinet. Peut-être que ses yeux le trompaient. Le temps passait, sa mémoire était floue, et il ne l'avait pas vue d'assez près pour l'examiner correctement après tout...

Terminant ses formalités, il quitta la salle médicale en remerciant l'infirmière pour aller changer ses chaussures au réez de chaussée.

Après un évènement comme celui-là, il n'était pas vraiment dans des conditions optimales pour étudier aujourd'hui. Et il se doutait que son accompagnateur devait l'avoir compris. Même s'il était taciturne, ce genre de chose était assez compréhensible de la part d'autrui, du moins il l'espérait. C'est pourquoi Ryouta pensait donc rentrer directement chez lui, prendre une douche bien chaude -l'idée du bain étant encore exclue- et se coucher dans son lit sous le bruit et la lumière de son aquarium en se disant que cette mauvaise journée était enfin terminée. Et oublier dans son sommeil.

Mais quelqu'un brisèrent ses espoirs en l'attrapant par le bras dès qu'il fut près de l'entrée.

Daiki, bien sûr, le regarda attentivement dans les yeux sans exprimer quoi que ce soit et le tira silencieusement en commençant à marcher.

"Hey... lâche-moi!" S'exclama le jeune homme blond.

Pourtant, bien que confus, Kise commençait à être habitué à ces démonstrations peu conventionnelles de la part d'Aomine lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose et le laissa le traîner tout le long de la cour jusqu'au portail du lycée. Au début, bien sûr, il se débattit, mais après un peu de temps de marche -et de protestations- il commença à comprendre les attentions de son camarade en reconnaissant le chemin vers la station de train. Il voulait probablement qu'ils aillent chez le bleuté pour étudier. Son bras sous l'emprise du sportif, il quitta l'école en traînant un peu des pieds, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose car en réalité, il ne se sentait pas si agacé que cela de devoir le suivre -de toute façon, c'était le chemin de son appartement-.

Il n'y avait plus aucun étudiant qui se promenait dans le coin, et le soleil du soir laissait tomber son obscurité pourpre sur les rues de la ville.

Et c'est sous cette ambiance qu'encore une fois, ils se rendaient dans la maison d'Aomine. Ensemble.

Avec un étrange sentiment, Kise passa la porte de la demeure, guidé par l'habitant des lieux.


	22. Fragment 22: Quiétude éphémère

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Bonjour à tous. En cette période un peu déprimante, je suis contente de vous apporter un chapitre assez tendre, sans doute un des plus paisibles de toute cette histoire, avec des feels, des OTP (les miens en tout cas) et un peu de révélation parce qu'il faut bien avancer le scenario XD. D'ailleurs j'avais envie à un moment de faire un petit recueil de drabble à côté sur mon OTP et d'autres petits personnages, mais je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de le faire maintenant ou attendre la fin de cette fic... Je verrais bien la motivation X'D

Sinon je cherchais une musique pour aller avec ce chapitre sans trouver puis je me suis remémorer cette soundtrack de Togainu No Chi (un autre excellent jeu de Nitro+Chiral) et je trouvais ce morceau juste parfait! (et de toute façon, on reste dans le thème des visual novel!)

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture ~

_[ Dialogue - Inside (Togainu no Chi OST) ]_

* * *

Les teintes crépusculaires persistaient alors que l'heure avançait dans ce grand bâtiment scolaire.

Les évènements venaient de se produire. Ils quittaient tout juste Kise et Aomine, restés dans la salle de laboratoire. Encore sous la confusion, aucun des deux n'émit de bruit durant la longue traversée du lycée. De la cage d'escalier au couloir au réez de chaussée en passant par le préau extérieur. Kuroko tenait simplement Kagami par le bras pour le guider, ce dernier le suivant comme un pantin désarticulé qui apprenait à peine à marcher. Sans doute ne s'était-il pas encore tout à fait remit du choc de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, pour lui et sa santé mentale. Même si cela n'allait pas durer, son accompagnateur en était bien conscient.

À peine furent-ils sortis de l'établissement que Taïga, piqué par le dard douloureux de la réalité, lâcha le bras de Tetsuya et recula d'un pas. Le regardant de ses yeux carmin écarquillés, il sembla enfin comprendre toute la gravité de sa situation. Devinant immédiatement la raison de son malaise, le jeune homme transparent s'arrêta alors dans sa marche pour se mettre face à lui et le regarder directement. Un long moment passa alors entre les deux lycéens, l'un sentant tout le poids de la culpabilité s'effondrer sur ses épaules, l'autre restant totalement stoïque de façade et attendant sans doute la réaction de son homologue.

Finalement, celle-ci finit par venir.

"Kuroko... je... je n'en peux plus."

"Kagami-kun?"

Sans répondre, le concerné se détourna alors et se mit à courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Choqué, le bleuté se resaisit très vite pour le poursuivre, sentant qu'il allait faire quelque chose de peut être encore pire que ce qu'il venait de faire. Le trajet fut douloureux et exténuant pour sa petite carrure qui n'était pas habituée à autant d'effort en si peu de temps face au physique sportif du fuyard. Il faillit le perdre à un croisement de rue mais heureusement, il avait un peu plus l'habitude de cette ville que lui et pu le retrouver facilement avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Grâce à sa mémoire de la ville, il comprit alors où son camarade se dirigeait, et préféra arrêter immédiatement de perdre son temps -et son souffle- à le poursuivre inutilement.

Kuroko se dirigea plutôt vers la station de train et prit le premier qui arriva.

Le trajet lui parut long sous le coup du stress de ce que pourrait faire Kagami pendant tout ce temps, mais il se rassura du mieux qu'il put. Descendant à l'arrêt visé, il se dirigea à pas précipité vers un endroit qu'il connaissait depuis peu, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, même après une seule fois à avoir fait le chemin. Il aurait presque pu le faire les yeux fermés. Il croisa de temps à autre des passants, mais le quartier était relativement désert à cette heure si de la journée. Une fois arrivé devant le grand bâtiment, il tourna alors la tête en direction du parc qui l'avoisinait. Au bout d'une petite promenade, il le trouva enfin au terrain de basket, comme prévu.

L'adolescent rougeoyant était assis sur un côté du terrain et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, évidemment. Il regardait ses mains d'un air absent et une expression terne décorait son visage.

Sans hésiter, il s'approcha normalement jusqu'à être arrivé à sa hauteur. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa pour constater sa présence et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Kuroko..."

Le bleuté acquiesça, comme pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas une illusion ou autre chose. Doucement, il s'agenouilla à côté de son camarade sans dire un seul mot. En regardant de plus près le visage de Kagami, il vit à quel point il était complètement blafard et ses yeux étaient entourés de cercles sombres et creusés, comme s'il venait de passer une semaine dans un cercueil. C'était à fendre le coeur de le voir avec une façade pareille qu'on ne lui aurait jamais imaginée, lui qui était si fort, si costaud d'apparence. Se mordant la lèvre, le jeune homme invisible se rendait compte à quel point il n'y avait pas que son état mental qui avait subi de graves dommages.

Après l'avoir regardé incrédule, Taïga baissa la tête d'embarras.

"Kuroko... pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici?"

Un silence passa, visiblement le concerné ne sachant quoi répondre, cela le déstabilisa encore plus.

"Vraiment... pourquoi?" Répéta Kagami alors que son regard perturbé erra sur le bitume. Un sourire étrange apparut sur son visage. "T'es venu ici pour... te venger... ou venger Kise?"

"...Bien sûr que non." Répondit enfin Kuroko.

"Alors quoi? " Insista le rouquin, ne semblant pas soulagé. "C'est peut-être une manière bizarre de le dire mais... t'es venu pour rompre nos liens?"

"Non." Fit de nouveau le plus frêle.

"Alors... alors... pourquoi?" Sa voix semblait de plus en plus nerveuse, presque au bord de l'effondrement. "Pour m'insulter? Ça doit être ça... j'ai dit... j'ai fait... des choses si cruelles... Je comprendrais si tu venais te moquer de moi..."

"Kagami-kun."

La voix tranchante de Tetsuya le coupa dans son élan, avec une pointe d'agacement peut être et de déception. Les épaules de Taïga tremblèrent alors qu'il se refusait toujours à relever ses yeux carmin pour affronter les iris glacés de son homologue. Il se savait très bien en faute et, étrangement, il regrettait que ce soit Kuroko plutôt que Kise qui soit venu régler ses comptes. Même s'il était horriblement gêné et assaillit par la culpabilité, il savait qu'il supporterait tous les reproches du blondinet parce qu'au final et il l'avait mérité et... et que ça irait le connaissant. En revanche, pour le bleuté... il était terrorisé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il le surprendrait et...

Et il avait peur de sa colère.

"Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Ou t'insulter." Expliqua enfin l'adolescent pâle d'un ton las. "Je ne ferais rien de tout ça."

"Alors... pourquoi t'es venu ici?"

Paraissant terrifié, Kagami trouva néanmoins enfin le moyen de prendre son courage à deux mains et leva lentement son regard vers Kuroko.

Il ne lut ni fureur, ni dégoût. Juste son calme habituel qu'il avait visiblement rapidement récupéré.

"Je me disais... qu'on pourrait parler."

"Parler?" Reprit l'adolescent rouge d'un ton ahurit alors que ses yeux ne pourraient pas s'ouvrir davantage.

"Oui."

"Parler de quoi?"

"N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi sur toi."

"Moi?"

Kuroko acquiesça à la question perplexe, sachant qu'elle pouvait être déstabilisante dans un contexte pareil. Il aurait pu manifester son désir de parler d'eux, de lui, de ce qu'était Kise, Aomine, lui faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la conversation qui aiderait le mieux Kagami à se calmer. Bien au contraire. Plus que tout, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment de ce qui était arrivé. C'était arrivé, c'est tout. Non, ce dont il avait surtout besoin, c'est d'être rassuré sur leur relation. Cela se voyait clairement; son camarade n'avait pas peur de lui à cause de l'ombre inconnue qui planait au-dessus de lui.

Mais pour ça, il devait d'abord l'assurer d'une chose.

"Je veux l'entendre de ta part, Kagami-kun."

Avec le visage tordu, le concerné se mordit la lèvre à cette demande, pour essayer de retenir quelque chose au fond de sa gorge qui essayait de sortir.

"Même si... je te parlais... de quoi ce serait? Je n'ai... pas vraiment grand-chose à dire."

"Même ce "pas grand-chose", je veux l'entendre... si je peux."

"Pourquoi?" Insista Taïga, toujours hésitant.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment mettre de mots dessus, je ne veux juste pas que ça finisse de cette manière." Expliqua Tetsuya d'une voix presque attristée. "Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je ne comprends rien à propos de toi, Kagami-kun. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre et si quelqu'un d'extérieur demandait ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, je ne serais pas en mesure de répondre moi-même, et je pense que toi non plus."

Le son de crainte à côté confirma ce qu'il était en train de dire.

"Mais il s'est passé des choses entre nous. Des choses que je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il arrive... avant, en salle de laboratoire... et puis dans les toilettes..."

Malgré eux, ils se souvinrent de ces moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé dans la confusion. Ils avaient réussi, pour le bien de leur amour-propre, à mettre cet instant dans un coin de leur mémoire. Mais rien n'effaçait les faits. Ils avaient eu beau tenté d'agir normalement après tout cela, leur gêne latente les empêcherait de toute façon d'avoir une amitié saine. La manière dont ils s'étaient vu l'un l'autre, dans le plaisir le plus fort sous cette atmosphère fiévreuse faisait que rien ne pourrait de toute façon être simple. Ils le savaient pertinemment. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant après cet incident. Après tout, ils étaient des êtres avec des désirs, eux aussi...

Pourtant, Kuroko avait l'impression de ne comprendre les tourments de Kagami que récemment...

"Tu sais, en te voyant tout à l'heure, c'était la première fois que je savais enfin ce qu'il y avait dans ta tête. Ce que tu pensais vraiment, ce que tu ressentais. Alors je voulais comprendre tes sentiments, je voulais entendre la vérité. De ta part."

Le rouquin détourna alors son visage pour empêcher son homologue de voir son expression, mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Ses joues étaient clairement en train de trembler. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Maintenant, sinon jamais. Les choses avaient déjà beaucoup trop tardé, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Tous ces moments passés ensemble, sur le toit du lycée, à le raccompagner chez lui. Ils n'auront aucune signification s'il ne faisait pas un effort pour les préserver. Il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien...

"Kagami-kun, ça peut être blâmable... mais je veux continuer de parler avec toi... je veux être avec toi..."

"Gn..."

Un petit bruit sortit du fond de la gorge de son voisin, à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et l'étranglement. Comme il s'en était douté, lorsqu'il se pencha pour mieux le regarder, Kuroko vit au coin de ses yeux des petites gouttes d'eau salées clairement visibles qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se laisser aller, mais le jeune homme aux yeux ronds n'allait pas l'en condamner dans une telle situation de pression et d'incertitude après avoir fait un acte condamnable dont il n'en avait pas été pleinement conscient. Tout du moins, pas en possession de tous ses moyens pour se mesurer. N'importe qui à sa place ne saurait résister à ce poids sans y être préparé.

Il le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il laissait faire sans commenter.

"Même si j'ai fait toutes ces choses horribles, même si j'ai failli... Kise..."

"Si tu ne l'avais pas fait... je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte... à quel point tu souffrais."

Kagami renifla alors pour ravaler ses larmes, donnant un petit sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin à cette réponse franche.

"Kuroko... tu es si bête!"

"Pas plus que toi."

Un petit soupir de soulagement se fit entendre entre les deux garçons.

Celui aux cheveux rouges se tue, se tenant désormais fermement les mains en signe de nervosité. Il comprenait que son camarade avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, les raisons de sa présence et son entement. Maintenant, c'était à lui de répondre à sa demande. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'appréhension. C'était un mauvais moment à passer mais... Mais il fallait qu'il le dise. Les sanglots sortirent en même temps que les larmes dans un gémissement plaintif. Se sentant honteux de se montrer dans cet état, Taïga serra les dents et ferma les yeux, ses doigts joints dans une telle force qu'ils finirent par blanchir. Tout sortit pratiquement d'une d'une traite, douloureusement.

"Je suis désolé... Kuroko... Je suis vraiment désolé!" Se lamenta-t-il sans oser le regarder en face. "Je pensais... j'étais sûr que... tu me détestais maintenant... après m'avoir vu faire ça! Je me dégoûte... tellement! Ce que j'ai dit à Kise, je ne le pensais pas! Je ne l'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde! J'ai complètement pété les plombs, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais et je me rends compte maintenant que... que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes! Je sais que je ne m'excuserais jamais assez mais... vraiment... pardon!"

Ces mots transperçants sortirent du plus profond de son être avec le tranchant d'une épée.

Ses larmes venaient désormais mouiller ses vêtements et le sol bétonné sur lequel il était assis sans pouvoir les maîtriser. C'était dit. Avec peine, mais c'était dit. Tetsuya vint alors poser la paume de sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade qui avait désormais l'air si misérable. Il continua de s'excuser et pleura pendant encore un petit moment. Le bleuté ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lui frictionner gentiment l'épaule, sans oser toutefois aller plus loin après l'embarras que lui procurait le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Enfin, le plus grand des deux se calma et se prit la tête entre les mains avec un long souffle pour retrouver son calme. Ses yeux et son nez étaient rouges.

Après lui avoir laissé le temps de se remettre, Kuroko reprit alors doucement:

"Kagami-kun... tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai parlé?"

"Je m'en souviens."

Quand il confirma, le garçon aux iris ciel eut un léger sourire pour cacher son embarras à ce tendre souvenir.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_La première fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble était sur le chemin de retour de leur maison après la cérémonie d'ouverture du début de l'année au lycée. Dans un fast food pour être plus précis. _

_Kagami l'avait déjà repéré un peu plus tôt avant la rentrée et décida de s'y arrêter ce soir-là histoire de s'autoriser un petit en-cas. Ce n'était que sa première journée scolarisée au Japon, mais il était déjà fatigué, et il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Arrivé à la caisse, le lycéen sportif commanda une douzaine de petits hamburgers empilés sur un plateau, choquant les autres clients et réjouissant le personnel. Il avait l'habitude de cette réaction de la part des Japonais; ayant grandi en Amérique, il avait aussi hérité de leur appétit colossal en comparaison avec l'archipel Nippon. Plus de la moitié de son budget passait dans la nourriture, mais ses parents semblaient le comprendre parfaitement._

_Une fois qu'il eut payé, il se dirigea au fond du restaurant, vers une table pour deux près de la vitre. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, donc il y avait pas mal de clients à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette foule qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, toujours est-il qu'il n'y fit pas attention au début et s'installa tranquille à cette table légèrement isolée pour profiter de son repas solitaire. L'adolescent rougeoyant regarda pensivement l'extérieur se ternir petit à petit en attaquant son premier sandwich. Il croqua dedans avec un plaisir dissimulé. Ce n'est qu'après un petit moment à mâchouiller l'hamburger qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul assis à cette table._

_"Bonjour." Lui déclara simplement Kuroko, assis en face de lui en sirotant une boisson d'un air impassible._

_La première réaction de Taïga fut de s'étouffer avec le pain qui restait dans sa bouche._

_Sa deuxième réaction fut de hurler comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme et lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait ici._

_"J'étais assis en premier." Expliqua simplement le bleuté. _

_Abasourdi en premier, le plus grand demanda -exigea- au plus petit d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs, ne souhaitant visiblement pas se restaurer en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, l'adolescent pâle refusa catégoriquement, et l'Américain put alors expérimenter son entêtement. Manque de chance pour tous les deux, ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre à ne pas vouloir se déplacer -surtout en n'étant pas sûr de trouver une place ailleurs- et furent donc contraints à rester en attendant que l'un d'eux ait fini. Malheureusement, entre Kuroko qui semblait prendre son temps et l'étalage de nourriture de Kagami, ils étaient condamnés à passer bien dix bonnes minutes ensemble._

_Celui aux cheveux flamboyant se sentait étrangement tendu. Il ne s'imaginait pas que son camarade de classe connaisse cet endroit, encore moins qu'il le fréquente, vu sa faible carrure. _

_Au bout d'un moment, son malaise, dû au regard fixe azuré qui ne le quittait pas, l'obligea à prendre la parole:_

_"Dis...tu viens souvent ici?" Demanda-t-il l'air de rien._

_"Oui, leur milk-shake à la vanille sont délicieux._

_À cette remarque, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de hausser des sourcils. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne se croisaient jamais avec Kuroko alors qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement cet établissement tous les deux? _

_"Mais ces derniers temps, je viens moins souvent." Répondit le bleuté à sa question muette. _

_"Je vois..." _

_Il n'empêche que la combinaison entre Kuroko et un milk shake à la vanille était étrange. Ce type lui avait inspiré une indifférence lorsqu'il l'avait vu brièvement lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Plus que cela, une inquiétude du fait qu'il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et agissait de manière tout à fait imprévisible -comme maintenant-. Des yeux bleus glace sans vie. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir affaire à une poupée désarticulée qui n'avait pas de but. Pourtant, un étrange sentiment grandit alors que ces mêmes pupilles semblaient retrouver une sorte de feu maintenant qu'il le regardait. C'était gênant et pourtant... d'une certaine manière, terriblement envoutant._

_Pensif, il déballa un autre hamburger parmi le long tas posé sur son plateau et croqua dedans pour se changer les idées. Tetsuya continuait d'aspirer le laitage parfumé dans sa paille tranquillement, ne semblant pas plus inquiété que cela de n'avoir rien d'autre dans le ventre. Taïga se demanda un instant si son camarade se nourrissait autrement qu'en buvant. C'était assez étrange qu'il ne mange rien, alors même qu'il y avait devant lui tout un étalage de nourriture qui simulerait l'appétit de n'importe qui. Il avait quand même commandé une bonne dizaine de petits hamburgers, de différentes saveurs qui plus est mais son voisin les regardait néanmoins avec une totale impassibilité. _

_Essayant d'ignorer le regard du garçon transparent, le basketteur attaqua son deuxième hamburger avec un peu plus de conviction._

_Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, il n'avait jamais mangé dans ce fast fast-food avec qui que ce soit avant aujourd'hui. Évidemment, il arrivait à peine au Japon et ne connaissait encore personne. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prévu en plus d'étendre son réseau social. Par contre, il ignorait ce qui poussait son camarade à venir dans cet établissement._

_"Tu aimes la nourriture ici?" _

_Interrogé, le jeune homme releva ses yeux ronds vers lui d'un air perplexe, comme si la question lui paraissait stupide. Bien sûr, elle l'était d'une certaine manière. Il ne viendrait pas ici s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'ils faisaient._

_"Comme tu ne manges pas de sandwich..." _

_"Ah... Je n'ai jamais goûté que leur milk shake." Répondit Kuroko. _

_Pendant qu'il parlait, il fit tourner son gobelet pour entendre le son du tintement des glaçons entre eux. Pour être honnête, le garçon aux cheveux bleus électriques n'avait pas de goût spécifique en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Il n'aimait rien de particulier, mais ne détestait rien non plus. C'était juste que... son appétit était tellement minime que de toute façon, ses goûts importaient peu. On lui avait déjà fait la remarque que sa physique frêle était due à ce manque de nutrition et ses parents avaient bien tenté de l'aider, mais sans résultat. Alors qu'il allait reprendre une gorgée de son milk shake, Kagami souleva un hamburger en face de lui. _

_"Hm?" _

_Sans un mot, le rouquin lui lança le sandwich emballé qu'il réceptionna à deux mains. Le bleuté le regarda d'un air étrange sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. _

_"Tu n'aimes pas celui-là?" Interrogea-t-il sans savoir quoi demander d'autre. _

_À bien y regarder, c'était un hamburger comme tous les autres, alors pourquoi le lui donner? _

_"Si." Lui répondit Kagami sans détourner le regard. "C'est juste que t'es tellement maigre que ça m'agace. Tu devrais manger plus!" _

_Kuroko le regarda un instant d'un air surpris, se traduisant uniquement par ses yeux ronds qui s'écarquillaient. Il se demanda un instant en quoi son poids intéressait tant Kagami, puis le voyant détourner son regard d'un air presque embarrassé, il comprit. Tetsuya sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Sans doute se méprenait-il sur les véritables intentions de son camarade, mais ce simple geste suffit à lui faire plaisir. Même s'il n'avait pas mangé ce sandwich plus tard._

_XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX_

"Quand je t'ai vu à l'école, j'ai eu le sentiment que ce serait dur de me rapprocher de toi." Expliqua le bleuté. "Mais tu es plus accessible que tu ne le parais et quand j'ai découvert que tu aimais le basket-ball, j'étais vraiment heureux. "

En entendant cela, l'adolescent aux cheveux flamboyant ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre, pousser par cette étrange sensation d'avoir un miroir en face de lui.

"Tu sais Kuroko, c'était la même chose pour moi... j'ai bien vu que tu ne parlais pas vraiment aux autres, tu n'étais sympathique avec personne, même pas avec Kise. Tu mets une sorte de distance autour de toi, ou tu n'arrives pas à te familiariser avec eux, je ne sais pas..."

Le regard azur l'encouragea à continuer son idée, même si cela commençait à le gêner de se confier ainsi.

"En fait... je ne le montre pas mais je suis... en quelque sorte content de l'attention que tu me portais. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'ouvrirais jamais à moi alors que toi, tu voyais tout de moi." Expliqua le plus grand alors que son regard s'assombrit. "Il s'est passé des... choses entre nous, mais j'avais l'impression que tu prenais tout cela froidement contrairement à moi qui ne savais pas quoi faire. Même avec tout ça, pas une once de tes vrais sentiments ne s'exprimait et ça me vexait un peu. Je... ne te comprends vraiment pas."

Kagami laissa échapper un soupir avant de reporter son regard sur Kuroko et, inconsciemment pour la première fois depuis un moment, saisir son bras pour sentir la tiédeur de sa chair.

"Mais je me suis rendu compte que si je ne faisais pas attention à toi, tu t'en fuirais... En même temps, je pensais à ce que tu... m'apportais." Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer. "Même si tu ne parles pas beaucoup, ton aura apaisante est vraiment agréable. J'ai finit par l'apprécier, pour finir par en devenir dépendant et puis..."

Il stoppa ses mots, comme si c'était trop dur pour lui de les faire sortir. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, il enchaîna d'une voix beaucoup plus tremblante.

"J'ai appris que toi et Aomine vous étiez proches... plus proches que je ne le pensais... ça m'a rendu nerveux et... c'est étrange mais... à partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à être obsédé par Kise. alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai transposé mes craintes sur lui. En me rapprochant de toi, j'étais confus, et j'ai ressenti la même chose pour Kise... mais différemment."

"Comment cela?"

Le plus grand put voir le regard inquisiteur de son camarade vers lui, mais il n'y lu pas forcément de l'incompréhension. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose et qu'il était en train de le vérifier auprès de lui. Peut-être se trompait-il... mais dans tous les cas, Taïga sentait qu'il devait s'expliquer plus précisément envers Tetsuya. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile car lui-même avait du mal à mettre des mots dessus. Il ne se souvenait que d'une vague euphorie accompagnée d'une frustration torturante qui l'avait menée à chaque fois au bord de la folie avec des brides de raisons ensemencées çà et là. Mais globalement, une seule chose pouvait être mise en commun avec chacune de ses crises.

"Comment dire... cette odeur vraiment bonne de Kise. Surtout récemment... Je n'en avais jamais assez quand j'étais à côté de lui... et à partir de là, j'ai commencé à avoir des absences... à délirer tout seul et j'ai fait... tu sais."

À cette évocation, Kuroko ne sembla ni surprit, ni intrigué. Il garda simplement son calme stoïque que tous lui connaissaient. Mais Kagami, ayant appris maintenant à discerner ses expressions faciales, nota ses sourcils flancher légèrement et sa bouche se crisper. C'était signe chez lui d'une irritation et d'une inquiétude sérieuses. Cela le culpabilisa d'autant plus. Jamais il n'avait voulu être source de problèmes envers son camarade. C'était étrange comme, il y a quelque temps encore, il n'avait eu que faire de ce que penserait ce gringalet de lui, et qu'aujourd'hui, il se rendait malade d'angoisse à l'idée d'être rejeté par ce même garçon qui n'était faible que d'apparence.

Sans doute était-ce la peur de perdre cette compagnie qu'il avait finit par apprécier.

"Enfin voilà... " Reprit-il. "Tu sais... jusqu'à maintenant, tout fonctionnait très bien comme je le voulais... Aux USA, j'avais des potes et je jouais souvent au basket avec eux... Quand mes parents m'ont rapatrié au Japon sans que je sache pourquoi, je suis un peu tombé de mon nuage pour la première fois... J'étais mortifié par le niveau du basket japonais et... enfin, alors que ça me permettait de me rapprocher des autres, là au contraire j'avais l'impression que ça m'en éloignait. En fait tu... tu es la première personne avec qui j'avais l'impression de partager quelque chose pour de vrai... même si je ne le montrais pas... quand on a joué ensemble et même avant... "

Taïga secoua sa tête comme s'il était déterminé à dire quelque chose d'important.

"Alors ça peut être totalement égoïste mais j'aimais rester avec toi., déjeuner ensemble, jouer au basket ensemble, des trucs comme ça... je voudrais de nouveau les faire. Si tu ne me détestes pas alors..."

Ses mots moururent à mi-chemin, disparaissant dans un néant désespéré. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Kagami face à cette impuissance à pouvoir exprimer clairement son désir. Kuroko laissa alors sa main tomber sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Il avait compris. Au final, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment réussi à mettre une signification sur leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas mais mais ils étaient plus que des camarades. Rien ne pourrait décrire ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais c'était bon. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin d'y penser. Tous les deux pouvaient accepter la vérité sur leurs sentiments respectifs, peu importe leur nature.

Et la réponse de la bleutée arriva très naturellement;

"Bien sûr, Kagami-kun..." L'émotion finit par se percevoir aussi dans sa propre voix. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois accroché à toi si longtemps... ce n'est certainement pas pour t'abandonner maintenant."

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Je veux en savoir plus sur moi et..." L'adolescent pâle hésita sur la suite. "Et je t'en dirai plus sur moi."

Taïga eut un sourire sincère et murmura un doux "merci" alors qu'il essuya ce qui restait de larmes sur son visage avec la paume de sa main. Après un temps passé ainsi, à réfléchir, se calmer, et se rassurer, ils profitèrent simplement l'un de la présence de l'autre. Puis, sentant que le crépuscule ne restera pas éternellement à illuminer le terrain goudronné sur lequel ils étaient installés, Tetsuya décida de se redresser en faisant face aux rayons chauds du soleil rougeoyant. Son ombre s'étira très loin, jusqu'à recouvrir intégralement le visage de Kagami qui se sentit ébloui en tentant de le regarder directement.

Une main lui fut tendue.

"Demain, tu iras présenter tes excuses à Kise-kun, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra." Rassura-t-il d'une voix calme. "Mais en attendant, je pense que nous devrions aller manger, je pense que tout cela a dû t'ouvrir l'appétit et... Et j'ai envie de passer ce moment ensemble."

"Kuroko..."

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il saisit cette main offerte, priant tout son coeur pour qu'elle le guide vers un futur meilleur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Atsushi... Atsushi, réveilles-toi s'il te plaît..."

La douce voix masculine sortit le grand adolescent du sommeil dans lequel il s'était plongé plus tôt. En revenant du lycée, en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, il s'était autorisé une collation faite de bonbons acidulés puis, sa journée en cours et la digestion aidant, il avait finit par se sentir somnolent. Assis sur son lit qui ne suffisait pas à contenir la longueur de son corps, il s'y était allongé machinalement, son sachet de friandise encore en main pour se laisser aller à une courte sieste. Le goût âpre du sucre resté dans sa bouche lui fut assez désagréable quand il se réveilla et il regretta de ne pas avoir bu un peu d'eau avant de s'endormir.

En face de lui se tenait celui qui partageait sa chambre, ses habitudes et une partie de sa vie. Le seul oeil qui n'était pas caché par ses longs cheveux noirs semblait refléter une certaine tendresse à son égard, sûrement parce qu'il l'avait surpris dans cet instant de faiblesse que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu. Une de ses mains était d'ailleurs posée sur sa tête, brossant ses longs cheveux violets. En temps normal, cela l'agacerait d'être traité ainsi par quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas proche, mais il avait l'habitude, après quelque temps, à voir quelques-unes de ses fissures être visible à ce type.

Du moment qu'il ne faisait que les admirer de loin sans vouloir y toucher ou pire, les approfondir...

"Tu as reçu un appel téléphonique tout à l'heure." Fit son colocataire en s'éloignant un peu. "Ton tuteur je crois, il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message."

"Ah... c'est quoi?" Demanda Murasakibara dans un bâillement peu gracieux.

"Qu'un grand évènement se préparait et qu'il t'enverrait tous les détails sur ton téléphone portable."

Le grand adolescent se tue quelques secondes, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle incroyable -bonne ou mauvaise, impossible de le dire-.

"Oh... d'accord... merci."

"De rien!" Répondit son compagnon en se relevant avec un sourire. "Ce soir, je fais la cuisine. Tu as envie de quelque chose de spécial?"

"Non, je te fais confiance."

"Je tâcherais de ne pas te décevoir~ "

Avec cette dernière remarquée lancée sur un ton amusé, le jeune homme sortit de leur chambre commune en refermant la porte derrière lui pour le laisser tranquille.

Atsushi soupira légèrement. C'est vrai que la cuisine de son colocataire était très bonne. Même s'il l'a trouvé un peu grasse, quelque part. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie aux États-Unis, et que c'est là-bas qu'il avait appris à cuisiner, ce qui expliquait peut-être ceci. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave de toute façon. Le géant trouvait que peu importe ce qu'il lui faisait -frites, pâtes, ragoût quand il avait vraiment envie de faire de la gastronomie- c'était toujours meilleurs que ce qu'il put manger avant. C'était pourtant simple mais... Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus que les autres nourritures n'avaient pas, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Peut-être le fait qu'il ait préparé tous ces plats en pensant à lui...

Un léger sourire menaça de tordre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rappelle la raison pour laquelle il l'avait réveillé en premier.

Las, il tourna sa tête un peu partout dans la pièce à la recherche de son sac avant de le repérer un peu plus loin, près de son armoire. Avec un soupir, il se pencha et attrapa de sa grande main la lanière assez aisément étant donné la surface que son bras seul pouvait couvrir. Il n'était pas seulement grand, il avait également de long membre, et cela lui était aussi handicapant qu'utile dans la vie quotidienne. Souvent, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce corps imposant alors il le laissait simplement, les bras lâches, ressemblant assez souvent à une statue. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il excellerait sans difficulté dans certains sports comme le volley ou le basket, mais il avait toujours refusé.

C'était tellement ennuyant après tout, pourquoi se donner du mal?

Sans énergie, il chercha son téléphone à travers le bazar à l'intérieur de son sac, constitué essentiellement de cadavre d'emballage de friandises et de livres, cahiers, matériel scolaire très mal entretenu. Il le retrouva dans un état similaire que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé -peut être un peu plus sale, mais il n'était plus à ça près-. Ses doigts naviguèrent sur la surface tactile, laissant plus de trace qu'avant, pour finalement retrouver sa messagerie. En effet, il avait un message non lu, qui datait de deux heures. Il avait dormi si longtemps que cela? Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait plus fatigué que sa flemme habituelle ces derniers temps.

Avec ce qui pourrait être un sentiment d'appréhension, il lut le texte:

_'D'ici un ou deux jours, l'Origine sortira. Alors le rituel pourra commencer. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu es le premier au courant, je compte sur ta coopération. Protège l'Osu et le Mesu. N'oublie pas que tu es aussi partie de cette famille qui bientôt prospérera.'_

C'était clair. Précis. Et explicite.

Jusqu'à présent, Murasakibara avait toujours suivi passivement le déroulement du plan, car telle fut la raison pour laquelle on l'avait élevé jusqu'ici. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, en recevant un message de cet homme, il se sentit réellement mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sut qu'il n'était plus dans des idées ou de la tactique, mais que les choses allaient concrètement se réaliser. Il n'avait pas peur, bien sûr. C'était juste le poids de la gravité qui commençait enfin à peser sur ses larges épaules d'habitude abaissée par la nonchalance. Cependant, il n'allait pas fléchir pour si peu et supposa que c'était sans doute parce que c'était son premier rituel.

Oui, il supposait...

Intérieurement, il n'osa imaginer dans quel état Midorima vu comment cette nouvelle l'avait lui-même un peu chamboulé.

Sans doute pas très bien.

Mais ce n'était plus son problème. Il l'avait suivi dans ses plans, parfois très tordus. Il avait joué le jeu, des deux côtés. Il n'avait pas de camp à choisir. Si Mido-chin était incapable d'empêcher ce rituel -et honnêtement, il ne l'en avait jamais cru capable- alors le rituel allait avoir lieu. Et il y participerait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme tous ceux qui étaient impliqués. Un petit sentiment de mépris naquit cependant en lui envers le jeune homme à lunettes. Il n'était même pas l'Osu désigné pour cette fois, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se rendre malade. Il devrait plutôt profiter des jours, semaines, mois, voire années en plus qui lui étaient offertes pour apprécier sa vie tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était un être supérieur aux humains.

Atsushi, c'est comme cela qu'il concevait la sienne, et c'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à accepter l'idée qu'un jour, il sera le principal concerné par le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ce n'était pas du fatalisme, c'était juste la réalité.

Une douce odeur vint chatouiller ses narines, et il sut alors de quoi il s'agissait. Une pizza faite maison, très certainement par son colocataire.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il vit ce dernier la sortir du four avec un sourire et l'inviter à passer à table.

Murasakibara accepta avec joie, sachant que ce repas, sans doute plus que les précédents, il allait l'apprécier et le savourer comme si c'était le dernier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après être descendu de la station juste après la sienne, Kise était entré nerveusement dans la maison d'Aomine, encore un peu étourdi par ses émotions.

Il sentit la désolation du bâtiment non occupé qui planait encore dans l'air avec une certaine familiarité. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il venait ici, mais il avait déjà compris que son camarade passait la plupart de ses soirées seul chez lui. Il marcha jusqu'au hall ouvert qui faisait face au jardin extérieur simplement mais esthétiquement décoré dans un thème traditionnel japonais. Cet attachement au culte de l'ancienneté se retrouvait aussi dans ce milieu intime. Peut-être était-ce lié à l'âge avancé de la mère -et sans doute aussi du père- qui les rendait plus sensibles à la préservation des traditions, qui sait...

Au beau milieu du chemin, Daiki s'arrêta pour ouvrir la porte en papier et pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure. De l'autre côté du mur semblait être une pièce à vivre à en juger par les ombres de meubles. Ryouta l'attendit perplexe, voyant à travers la transparence de la façade l'adolescent bleuté sortir une sorte de sac. Puis il revint à ses côtés en refermant la porte et, plutôt que continuer jusqu'à sa chambre, vint s'asseoir sur la véranda, les jambes écartées et son petit sac en main qu'il secouait distraitement en regardant de part et d'autre autour de lui. Le blondinet le regarda avec confusion, ne comprenant pas son manège, jusqu'à ce qu'il vît quelque chose bouger un peu plus loin dans les buissons sitôt que son camarade se soit installé.

Un chat.

Un chat noir sortit des fourrés avec une certaine grâce et se dirigea sans hésitation vers eux. Kise le vit alors se frotter encore et encore contre les jambes d'Aomine en miaulant affectueusement, sachant visiblement à quoi s'attendre. Cela surprit le jeune homme aux yeux ambre qui ne se souvint pas l'avoir croisé les fois précédentes où il était venu ici. Le félin semblait, à s'y méprendre, très familier avec l'adolescent au teint sombre puisqu'il se comportait avec lui presque comme un animal apprivoisé. Il n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à le caresser et lui gratter les oreilles, n'obtenant que des léchouilles et quelques ronronnements.

"C'est le tien?" Demanda curieusement Ryouta.

"Non."

Avec cette réponse, Daiki plongea sa main à l'intérieur du sac en toile et, comme si ce fut un signe important de sa part, les oreilles du chat se redressèrent. Il se mit à sauter joyeusement autour du lycéen bronzé en appuyant ses pattes sur ses genoux de temps à autre, quémandant clairement quelque chose. En le voyant sortir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du sac et l'odeur ne le trompant pas, le blondinet comprit tout de suite son entrain. Il s'agissait de sardines séchées.

"Il agit comme un chat domestique." Commenta-t-il avec un ton d'amusement.

"Un jour, je l'ai nourri, et il est revenu le jour d'après." Expliqua le maté.

La seule chose qui prouvait qu'en effet, ce chat ne lui appartenait pas, était l'absence de collier. Mais mis à part ce détail, il sentait bien la confiance qui avait naquit entre eux. Il imaginait bien Aominecchi nourrir ce petit chat tous les jours, sans faute, et l'animal revenir ponctuellement pour avoir ses sardines quotidiennes. Chacun s'approchait mutuellement pour en arriver à cette relation spéciale ou aucun des deux n'était finalement maître sur l'autre, avec une relative dépendance sans tomber dans l'addiction.

Dans l'optique de voir le chat d'un peu plus près, Kise s'installa alors à côté d'Aomine qui jouait avec lui en faisant balancer le poisson entre ses doigts au-dessus la tête féline. Regardant très attentivement la nourriture poissonnière que son camarade avait sortie du sac, l'animal noir se redressa sur ses pattes arrière alors que ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat d'amusement en suivant le mouvement du garçon. Victorieux, il réussit à attraper sa gourmandise dans sa bouche d'un bond avant de retourner à terre pour manger joyeusement son gain dans un bruit de mastication sec.

"Il est si affectueux avec toi. C'est mignon!"

"Ah..."

Charmé, le blondinet regardait ce petit corps féliforme qui mangeait sa proie avec avidité, sans se rendre compte de la gêne qu'aurait pu engendrer son commentaire.

Comme il avait grandi chez son oncle et aux côtés d'un enfant en bas âge, il n'avait jamais miroité l'envie d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Quand bien même, il ne se serait jamais senti la légitimité d'en demander un. Pourtant il aimait les animaux depuis très longtemps. Même maintenant, il se souvenait combien il s'était amusé au zoo lors des -rares- sorties familiales que sa famille d'accueil avait organisées étant plus jeune. Tous les animaux l'avaient captivé, mais ce furent surtout les félins qui attirèrent le plus son attention. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Aominecchi, de par ses traits, son attitude et son physique lui rappelaient d'ailleurs beaucoup un animal...

Peut-être... Une panthère oui...

Avant qu'il ne le remarque, le chat avait déjà fini de se restaurer et se léchait les babines de gourmandise.

"Maintenant, il n'arrête pas de revenir." Commenta le lycéen aux cheveux bleus marins alors qu'il restait aussi calme que d'ordinaire.

Il continua de taquiner son compagnon à quatre pattes avec ses appâts d'un air nonchalant, cherchant plus à l'amuser qu'à se distraire. Après un petit moment de jeu, Daiki rassembla de nouveau quelques sardines de plus pour les placer au sol. Le chat -qui jusque-là s'était installé sur ses genoux- bondit adroitement au sol pour saisir un des poissons au vol avec sa bouche. Puis il se saisit des autres entre sa mâchoire et recula un peu plus loin pour recommencer à manger. Le jeune homme maté en profita pour refermer le sac, signe que le moment était fini, et se releva pour retourner à l'intérieur de la pièce à vivre et remit en place le sac de nourriture qui attendrait sûrement jusqu'au lendemain.

Kise se leva également pour suivre Aomine lorsque ce dernier poursuivit son chemin le long du hall, laissant le chat s'amuser dans son coin.

Alors que son camarade venait d'entrer, il s'arrêta juste en face de la porte de la chambre de son hôte. Celle-ci étant restée ouverte après le passage de ce dernier, il était invité à le suivre. Sentant sa nervosité remonter à la surface, le blondinet s'engageât dans la pièce intime en déglutissant. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il pénétrait ici, mais il n'était toujours pas habitué à cet environnement si spécial malgré les éléments qui lui devenaient familiers. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il était beaucoup trop imprégné de...lui. Cet endroit avait beau être simple, chaque détail lui rappelait cet adolescent étrange passionné de basket, taciturne et d'un orgueil trop apparent.

Daiki lâcha négligement son sac de cour au sol et s'assit sur le lit sans lui adresser un regard.

Peu sûr de savoir quoi faire, Ryouta resta debout en face de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape le bras.

"Hé!"

Il fut tiré avec une certaine force à laquelle il n'arriva pas à résister sans trébucher en avant. La surprise prenant le pas sur le reste de ses émotions, le jeune homme malade tomba sur le lit, la tête la première dans l'oreiller juste à côté de son voisin. Il se sentit légèrement bête sur le coup de se retrouver dans cette position qui prêtait à sourire, mais un autre sentiment que l'amusement montait en lui. L'affolement. L'incompréhension. Bien sûr, il était habitué maintenant aux actes imprévisibles du basané, mais il n'était pas encore totalement armé pour y faire face. Plus que tout, ce lit imprégné de son odeur... Cela le rendait presque fou.

Quand il essaya de se relever, il sentit un faible souffle contre son épaule et une partie de son cou.

Quand il tourna son corps pour tenter de s'y retrouver, il tomba sur un visage sombre au-dessus de lui.

Quand il vérifia lui-même, ses iris ambre croisèrent la profondeur saphir qui le paralysa sur place.

"Oh... bouge..." Tenta faiblement le lycéen blond sans y croire lui-même.

Sa vision s'embua avant de subir comme un choc électrique, des images frappant contre sa rétine et vacillant à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ses souvenirs concernant Aomine étaient toujours enveloppés dans de la crainte et même une certaine rancune. Le jour où il a été kidnappé par Midorima. Et puis, ce jour pluvieux. Cette force brute qui ne l'avait pas laissé consentir ou refuser ses gestes. Ses longs doigts qui avaient creusé dans sa chair pâle. Sa respiration saccadée contre son oreille percée. Ses dents sur sa nuque. La paume de ses mains incroyablement froides... Tout cela qui avait laissé une marque indélébile sur sa peau.

Il voulait s'échapper, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Toujours, il était acculé sans relâche.

Son corps... son esprit... piégé.

"Arr...!"

Au moment où il tenta de crier, ses lèvres furent bloquées et son appel mouru.

"Mmhh? Nnhh!"

À cet instant, il ne sut pas encore ce qui lui arrivait.

Emparé d'une fièvre imposante qui tordit son coeur, il comprit finalement.

Mais le temps d'être renversé en arrière, il abandonna toute résistance pour laisser aller.

Posant ses lèvres contre celles de Kise un certain nombre de fois, comme pour les goûter, Aomine revint sans cesse étouffer les bruits de protestation. Après les avoir parcourues de part et d'autre, il lui mordit tendrement la lèvre inférieure, pas assez pour la faire saigner, mais suffisamment pour déclencher un frisson qui remonta le long du dos du blondinet. Il la relâcha pour reposer de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne dans un bruit sec et pudique auquel le fragile lycéen ne put s'empêcher de répondre inconsciemment. Le bout de la langue de son assaillant parcourut alors sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour effacer toute trace de morsure passée.

"...Ah..."

Un soupir inattendu sortit de sa bouche entrouverte sous la douceur du geste.

Ryouta sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que Daiki tenait le dessous de son dos d'une main pour le soutenir et le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Même lorsqu'il tenta de tourner la tête pour fuir le contacte, le bleuté attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Son autre main glissa derrière sa tête, poussant leur visage ensemble pour approfondir encore plus l'échange. Les doigts rugueux brossèrent la chevelure dorée, douce et entretenue, procurant une sensation de bien-être à leur possesseur. Franchissant la barrière des lèvres, sa langue retraça encore et encore la forme de ses dents, cherchant un moyen d'accéder à un passage que l'adolescent blond lui refusait pour le moment.

Pour une quelconque raison, Kise sentit sa volonté s'éteindre.

Le point vital de son esprit était en train de s'engourdir dans un confort inattendu face à cette imprudence. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne devait pas se laisser manipuler. Mais encore une fois, ses défenses s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que son corps se détendit de lui-même sous la tendre caresse capillaire. Il laissait Aomine l'embrasser, sur son lit, le tenir entre ses bras et qui sait jusqu'où cela pourrait aller. Peut-être que les rumeurs comme quoi son camarade enchaînait les conquêtes féminines les unes après les autres s'avéraient vraies au final. En tout cas, l'expérience qu'il put voir de sa part tendait clairement à confirmer ce point.

Le blondinet y réfléchit intensément dans un coin de ses pensées avec un certain agacement.

"Gnmm... Ahh... hhh!"

À force de faire durer l'échange, la surface de leurs lèvres devenait humide de leurs propres salives, se mélangeant doucement l'une à l'autre. Respirer devint de plus en plus douloureux pour Ryouta qui tourna finalement sa tête afin de reprendre son souffle dans un son plaintif. Il n'était pas habitué à embrasser quelqu'un aussi longtemps. Lui laissant à peine le temps de s'en remettre, Daiki lui saisit de nouveau la joue pour le ramener à lui et combla encore une fois l'espace entre leur bouche avec une certaine détermination. Sa langue profita du fait qu'elle soit entrouverte pour s'incruster à l'intérieur, surprenant le lycéen blond.

"Mmmhh...mmmh..."

En sentant l'organe humide de son partenaire titiller le sien, la chair de poule recouvrit alors chaque parcelle de sa peau pâle. N'arrivant plus à supporter la vision du visage bronzé si proche du sien, ses yeux miel se fermèrent pour échapper à cette sensuelle réalité. Ses sensations n'en furent que décuplées. La langue d'Aomine frôlait et caressait celle de Kise à une allure lente, presque torturante, jouant pratiquement avec lui sans lui imposer sa présence. Tous ses gestes respiraient une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner chez son camarade et ce baiser... n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il put connaître de lui avant.

Avec ces douces sensations, la force quitta bientôt son corps qui s'était raidi sous la surprise et presque réveillé, prêt à se débattre. Plus rien de tout ça n'existait maintenant. La peur qu'il éprouvait envers le bleuté déclinait également. Même si, pour être franc, ce n'est pas lui qui l'effrayait le plus. Jusqu'à présent, le blondinet avait toujours dû se plier aux envies de son propre corps quand ils surgissaient violemment sans lui laisser une chance de lutter contre eux. Comme un brasier de désir bestial auquel même les esprits les plus maîtrisés ne sauraient résister. Une sensation qui avait maîtrisé chacun de ses membres pour le transformer en poupée affamée.

Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ryouta se sentait... soulagé. Apaisé alors qu'il était enveloppé dans l'odeur de Daiki. Un doux parfum qui embaumait tout ce qu'il respirait alors que la température de leur corps se rencontrait. Une chaleur et une senteur qui, jusque-là, n'avaient ne fait que se confronter les unes, les autres. Comme une réaction chimique violente de deux éléments qui n'étaient pas créés pour se côtoyer sans provoquer d'explosion. Cette fois-ci, elles se mélangeaient harmonieusement pour créer une unité apaisantes. Une brume artificielle qui les plongeait tous les deux dans le même état de béatitude et d'attraction.

C'était étrange.

Même s'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons.

Quand Kise ressentait du dégoût envers tout ce que pouvait lui faire Aomine, il avait toujours un moyen psychologique de s'échapper de lui. Il arrivait à concilier cette répugnance et le plaisir qu'il en retirait en se disant que son corps agissait contre sa volonté et qu'il n'était jamais maître de ses actions. De cette manière, il pouvait garder encore un minimum d'amour-propre et se dire que de toute façon, c'était la faute de l'autre. Ce n'était jamais lui. C'est comme ça qu'il avait réussi à surmonter tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusque-là sans devenir totalement fou, même si cela devait le plonger dans une fatalité que peu supporteraient.

Mais là...

Là, il était confus. Ahurit de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce n'était pas l'acte qui le surprenait, ayant déjà expérimenté plus fort avec son camarade. Non, ce qui le laissait sans voix était qu'il acceptait de son plein gré le baiser. Et même, il ne pensait pas à cela comme quelque chose d'indésirable ou de dégoûtant comme ce fut le cas avant. Ces sensations, le blondinet se rendait compte qu'il les recherchait alors que sa main se posa sur le dos du bleuté pour agripper sa chemise. Plus que cela. Plus que recevoir les attentions du lycéen sombre, il voulait y participer. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté alors que sa détermination se fit plus forte.

"Ooh... ."

Les langues s'entrelacèrent chaleureusement, et il sentait qu'Aomine était en train de le goûter en les faisant glisser ensemble entre leur bouche. Un engourdissement plaisant se répandit dans tous les membres de Kise sous l'émotion, et une chaleur particulièrement commençait à se concentrer dans son bas-ventre. Même si la pudeur le frappa au moment où il s'entendit lâcher différents gémissements de plaisir, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. S'accrochant fermement à son partenaire, il lui répondit avec autant d'hardeurs qu'il put même si ce dernier, emporté par sa passion, lui laissait peu de place.

"Mmh..."

Une fois que sa langue eut touché chaque coin de la bouche de Ryouta, Daiki détacha lentement ses lèvres des siennes sans quitter son regard marin des deux orbes dorés qui s'étaient ouvertes de nouveau. La bouche du blondinet resta ouverte sous l'incompréhension, se sentant tout d'un coup bien vide. Un léger filet de salive résultant de leur échange se forma entre les deux adolescents avant de briser définitivement tout contact. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisa à quel point il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas la moindre once de regret en lui.

"Aahh..."

Essuyant rapidement sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, Kise détourna son visage qu'il savait cramoisi. Il était juste terriblement embarrassé de ce qui venait d'arriver et de sa réaction face à la situation. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'expression qu'il portait en ce moment, et il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le voit comme ça. Ses joues étaient brûlantes, comme si tout le sang de son corps avait d'un coup décidé de remonter. Au contraire, Aomine ne semblait absolument pas gêné alors qu'il venait de se montrer aussi entreprenant. Il regardait simplement son invité toujours allongé sur le lit sans dire quoi que ce soit.

"Mphhr... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda le jeune homme blond d'un ton un peu agacé, autant par l'attitude si détachée du bleuté, que pour cacher son embarras.

L'adolescent au teint sombre ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et vint simplement s'allonger à ses côtés. Ses bras entourèrent le corps fragile pour le rapprocher contre le sien.

"Hé!"

Ryouta fut pris au dépourvut sur le coup, mais il semblait que Daiki n'avait pas prévu d'aller plus loin que cette embrassade étrange alors il le laissa faire, quand bien même ça entravait un peu sa liberté de mouvement. La forte structure de ses os et ses muscles travaillés par le sport. Ses larges épaules et sa peau tannée, rugueuse. Sa silhouette élancée et ses jambes fermes. Il pouvait les sentir alors que son camarade le collait de de tous ses membres. C'était définitivement le corps d'un homme qui l'étreignait. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable. C'était même... extrêmement confortable. Il avait l'impression que protégé ainsi, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Il sentit une somnolence s'emparer de lui.

Son camarade tourna sa tête sur le côté pour se pencher un peu plus bas de manière à avoir son visage au niveau de son torse, sa joue collée contre sa poitrine. Peut-être voulait-il écouter les battements de son coeur. Calmes. Lents. À ce moment, tout sentiment d'insécurité ou de doutes disparut de lui. Dans ce pur silence bercé par leur respiration, il sut ce que ce geste de la part du bleuté voulait dire. Même sans rien dire, on pouvait se comprendre. Le blondinet savait qu'il avait mis du temps avant de saisir ce langage corporel, mais là, tout de suite, il sut décrypter les sentiments que voulu lui transmettre le lycéen mate de peau.

Il existait des moments comme cela, n'est-ce pas?

"Appelle-moi. N'importe quand. N'importe où."

C'est dans un faible ton qu'Aomine lâcha ces mots murmurés.

Que voulait-il dire?

Juste au moment où Kise allait lui demander, il entendit et sentit une vibration électronique. Son téléphone. Dans son sac. Laissé par terre, au pied du lit. Ce simple bruit suffit à rompre la douce ambiance qui s'était installée entre eux, presque comme une bulle.

"Gnn... attend un peu."

L'adolescent aux yeux bleu nuit comprit et le relâcha de son étreinte afin de lui permettre d'attraper son appareil.

Personnellement déçu que ce moment de tranquillité -même étrange- soit fini, le jeune homme blond regarda l'écran de son portable pour vérifier qui le dérangeait. Un SMS de son oncle. Avec en sujet _"Ça grandit vite" _contenant une pièce jointe. Une photo. Curieux, Ryouta l'ouvrit pour voir. L'image semblait représenter un nourrisson allongé dans un berceau, paisiblement installé et semblant même sourire. Son cousin, à ne pas en douter. En regardant ses yeux, il constata qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux de son père. Cette idée l'attendrit légèrement. Soudain, une idée à laquelle il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps lui vint, une envie de vouloir partager ce rare moment complice.

Il voulut montrer la photo à Daiki.

"Regarde." Fit-il avec un ton joyeux. "C'est l'enfant de mon oncle, mon cousin. Il est né il y a quelques jours."

Quand il lui annonça cela, son voisin jeta un oeil blasé sur le téléphone sans faire de commentaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses des enfants?" Interrogea le lycéen aux yeux miel, ne sachant comment prendre sa réaction.

"Je n'en suis pas fan."

"Pourquoi cela?"

"Ils ont l'air si fragiles, comme si tu pourrais les briser rien qu'en les touchant."

Il regarda l'expression sur le visage d'Aomine d'un air ahurit lorsqu'il lui sortit cette réponse inattendue. Il se serait plutôt attendu à une remarque égoïste sur le coût ou la charge de responsabilité que représenterait un bébé. Ou bien tout simplement avouer qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. C'était tout à fait compréhensible après tout. En l'occurrence, c'était une réponse assez sensible qui contrastait avec l'image plutôt rude que Kise avait de son camarade. Décidément, plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression d'apprendre de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité.

"Tu ne peux pas les briser si facilement." Répondit-il d'un ton de réprimande teinté d'amusement.

Le concerné rendit son regard au blondinet puis regarda à nouveau l'écran d'un air un peu plus intéressé, comme si quelque chose venait de le piquer à vif.

"Il te ressemble... un peu."

"Cet enfant?"

"Ouai."

"En quoi?"

"Ses yeux."

C'était exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé plutôt, mais par rapport à son oncle... Eh bien, on lui avait souvent dit, avant, qu'il lui ressemblait assez, que l'air de famille était visible. Même au sein de toute sa famille maternelle en fait -du peu qu'il en avait vu- on l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu dire quelque part qu'il avait hérité de ses yeux dorés de sa défunte mère et que c'était l'une des seules choses qui permettaient de dire vraiment qu'il était bien son fils. Plus tard, ces iris d'or lui valurent d'avoir du succès auprès des filles, ainsi que sa blondeur, comme si richesse et joie toucheraient ceux qui gravitent autour de lui alors que c'était exactement l'inversement.

"Ces yeux qui n'ont pas confiance dès le début envers quiconque, ils ressemblent aux tiens."

À ces mots inexcusable, Ryouta fronça les sourcils avec une moue renfrognée.

"C'est quoi ça?!" S'exclama-t-il d'une voix outrée.

"C'est ce que je veux dire." Répondit simplement l'autre garçon, las.

"Pas confiance hein..."

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que parler aux autres était intéressant, n'est-ce pas?" Interrogea Daiki, bien que ce fût surtout rhétorique. "Tu te forces à être sympathique pour garder la face, mais au fond... il y a peu de personnes avec qui tu aimes vraiment parler."

"..."

Il s'arrêta net quand ces mots le touchèrent directement au coeur. Il ne les contredit cependant pas. Parce que c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Quand Kise parlait avec quelqu'un, ou même un groupe de personnes, il comprenait la sympathie et l'envie de liens sociaux autour... mais lui-même ne s'était jamais senti comme s'il appréciait vraiment cet échange avec l'autre. Aomine avait raison. Malgré son sourire et l'air ouvert qu'il aborde, il était en réalité quelqu'un de très renfermé. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si cela lui plaisait. C'est juste que c'était comme ça. La vie lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, alors il préférait s'engager protégé plutôt qu'à découvert.

"C'est différent avec Tetsu." Précisa alors le bleuté.

"Hein?"

"Ton expression quand tu parles avec lui, c'est différent des autres."

Sa surprise grandit. Le lycéen blond n'arrivait pas à croire que son camarade ait pu noter de tels détails alors même qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe. Eh bien, ce n'est vrai que depuis le début de sa scolarité, il avait toujours senti ces deux billes glacées posées sur lui, de près ou de loin, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce regard le suive même après qu'ils se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Même si au fond, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que ça n'était pas le cas. Ryouta sentait que Daiki ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté ces deux précédentes années, et que jusqu'à maintenant, il a toujours été plus ou moins derrière lui.

Cette idée pourtant effrayante au premier abord ne le répugna pas tant que ça.

"C'est que... je l'aime énormément... Il est un peu comme un frère pour moi. Et je n'ai plus de famille, alors..."

Quand il répondit, il sentit son regard baisser sur le téléphone qui affichait toujours la photo de l'enfant.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, mais il s'aperçut peu de temps après à quel point ils étaient forts. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que Kurokocchi était effectivement la seule personne avec qui il sentait en confiance. Assez pour parler de choses plus profondes que ce qu'il discutait habituellement avec les autres étudiants. Plus que cela, il appréciait sa présence, sa gentillesse et sa franchise -bien que parfois cruelle-. Le garçon pâle n'avait jamais failli une seule fois à l'écouter quand il en avait vraiment besoin, et pas forcément de sujets graves. Alors oui, il le considérait, d'une certaine manière, comme un frère. Petit ou grand, cela n'avait aucune importance. Peut-être celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir...

"Tes parents?" S'enquit le bronzé après un court silence.

"Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père."

Alors qu'il parlait, Kise réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de cela avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait même jamais abordé ce sujet avec Kuroko lui-même. Et au fond, il savait que si ce dernier lui demanderait, même de manière anodine, il aurait évité la question en passant à autre chose. La famille n'était pas un terrain facile à aborder avec lui, à cause de ce passé vide qu'il trainait. Il ne voulait rien dire parce qu'au final, il n'y avait rien à dire. Des cas comme lui existaient partout dans le monde, ça ne servait à rien de s'étendre dessus. Mais c'était une chose que les autres ne voulaient peut-être pas comprendre, alors il esquivait, sans cesse.

Mais maintenant, il répondait à son camarade sans réticence, peut-être parce qu'il savait que celui-ci respecterait justement son envie de ne pas en discuter.

"Et toi Aominecchi, tu as des frères et des soeurs?" Demanda-t-il à son tour pour noyer le poisson.

Même s'il se doutait qu'il n'en'avait pas. Du peu qu'il en avait vu dans cette maison, avec aucune trace d'une personne autre que les parents et Daiki lui-même. Il préférait cependant demander.

"Je n'en sais rien."

"Tu ne sais pas?"

Ryouta le regarda un peu perplexe à cette réponse qui demandait une explication.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"J'ai été adopté."

"Hein?"

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents... et donc, je ne sais pas si j'ai des frères ou des soeurs."

Kise était ahuri par le ton indifférent avec lequel Aomine lui annonçait cela. C'était sûrement vrai, mais c'était choquant d'une certaine manière. Toute la vision qu'il avait eue de son camarade ces derniers temps se retrouva brutalement chamboulée. Cela non plus, ce n'était pas une histoire banale.

"Tu n'as jamais essayé de savoir... qui sont tes vrais parents?" Tenta-t-il avec la désagréable sensation de marcher sur des oeufs.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus sans s'offenser.

Il ne connaissait pas ses vrais parents, et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Donc il n'a jamais su d'où il venait, ni de qui, ni même pour quelle raison. La raison pour laquelle sa mère l'a mis au monde pour ensuite l'abandonner lui était totalement inconnue et pourtant, il s'en fichait. Et même au-delà de cela; aucun souvenir, aucune chaleur ou quoique ce soit d'agréable ne le rattachait à aucun de ses deux parents. Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, Ryouta sentit ses jambes fléchir sous l'anxiété. À en juger par la manière même dont Daiki en parlait, il ne sentait aucun amour ou attachement à l'idée même de famille. En fait, il semblait même ignorer complètement la signification de la "famille."

C'était... douloureux.

Et ça faisait ressentir une telle solitude.

Au moins Kise, même s'il ne s'était pas senti à sa place, avait touché du doigt ce que c'était et n'en n'avait simplement pas profité, se contentant d'observer cette famille, comme de l'intérieur d'une cage de verre. Pourtant son oncle faisait des efforts, encore maintenant. Et même s'il ne connaissait pas non plus ses deux parents, il savait ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas de famille. Mais il n'y avait sans doute pas plus sombre douleur dans son coeur que de ne rien savoir du sens même d'une famille. Un seul être qui était rattaché à lui par le sang, son camarade n'y avait pas eu le droit. Aucune racine ne lui était autorisée.

Quand il se tourna d'un mouvement impulsif son camarade pour le regarder, il se sentit vaciller sous le choc.

Si ça lui était arrivé... rien que d'y penser l'effrayait.

S'il n'y avait eu personne à sa naissance pour le recueillir. S'il n'y avait eu personne de sa famille pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas parents. S'il n'avait pas eu ce petit lien qui le rattachait à ceux qui lui ont donné la vie... Il aurait sans doute été aussi triste et solitaire qu'Aomine. Lui, il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec qui que ce soit. Il était isolé, son coeur enveloppé à jamais dans des ténèbres d'incertitude. Personne vers qui se tourner. Et... il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un fossé sentimental, quand il avait dîné à table avec sa mère.

C'était donc cela.

Daiki n'avait pas ouvert son coeur à sa famille adoptive.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Peut-être que lui aussi, se protégeait du monde extérieur, d'une certaine manière. Ryouta se sentit, plus que jamais, proche de lui. Quand son camarade se leva du lit, il le suivit, comme s'il avait été tiré en même temps. Il attrapa son sac, et quitta la pièce avec l'adolescent au teint sombre. Même maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient parlé, il n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Ses intentions, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ses raisons, encore moins. Toute une partie de lui était encore cachée dans un secret sans doute aussi douloureux.

Mais maintenant, Kise sentait qu'il comprenait Aomine un peu mieux qu'avant. Juste un peu.


	23. Fragment 23: Réunion de famille

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Hey! Bonnes fêtes à tous! J'ai réussi à vous apporter ce chapitre comme cadeau avant mes révisions, comme ça je suis tranquille ~ J'ai encore du faire pas mal de sacrifice au niveau des scènes et les reporter aux prochains chapitre sinon ça allait faire beaucoup trop long et vous faire poireauter encore plus (un chapitre par mois à peu près, c'est un quotas que j'essaie de respecter si vous avez remarqué). Enfin bref, ici c'est plutôt concentré sur des explications et tout, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui pensent à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir (surtout quand j'ai des périodes à vide).

Voilà, bonne lecture ~

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Sorrow ]_

* * *

Le jour suivant, comme tous les autres étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers l'école, Kise quitta la station de train d'un pas sûr.

Son état de santé était toujours aussi stable, il avait remis un peu d'ordre dans ses relations et même son environnement scolaire ne lui semblait plus aussi hostile qu'avant. Il miroitait naïvement l'espoir d'une journée sans accroc, sans incident. Quand les portes ouvertes du lycéen s'offrirent à sa vue, il sentit que quelque chose dans l'air était différent de d'habitude. Les adolescents qui approchaient le pallier, tantôt gais et bavards, changeaient rapidement d'expression pour devenir refermés et silencieux avant de passer rapidement leur chemin. Perplexe, il approcha fatalement de l'entrée, plein d'interrogations, puis il comprit immédiatement leur réaction.

À côté de la porte se tenait Midorima, les bras croisés et une expression calme. Trop calme.

La dernière fois qu'il avait abordé une expression de ce genre... de terribles choses en avaient découlées.

Observant sa silhouette carrée, le blondinet sentit des sentiments compliqués grandir en lui alors qu'il hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Ce type savait des choses sur lui. Des choses que lui-même devait sans doute ignorer. Et c'était désagréable, parce que cela lui donnait un sentiment d'infériorité, la sensation constante qu'il était manipulé à son insu. Pendant un moment, il lui en avait vraiment fait baver à cause de cela, et Ryouta n'était pas vraiment disposé à passer l'éponge sous prétexte qu'Aomine était intervenu entre-temps. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensant, il n'avait plus vu le jeune homme à lunettes depuis qu'il s'était battu avec son camarade aux yeux bleus.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal. S'il pouvait, Kise aurait aimé éviter de s'approcher de Midorima, même d'un centimètre. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ce type serait capable de faire en supposait tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait avant. Le lycéen blond n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau dans une situation délicate maintenant qu'il avait enfin arrangé sa vie. Cependant... s'ils finissaient par se parler - par la force de celui aux cheveux verts- il lui demanderait alors ce qu'il savait sur lui. C'était stupide et vraiment dans la possibilité la plus désespérée, mais quitte à passer un mauvais moment, autant qu'il lui soit au moins utile.

Essayant d'éviter le regard perçant de Shintarô à travers ses verres, Ryouta passa le portail du lycée la tête haute malgré tout.

"Tout est de ta faute, Kise..." Murmura tranquillement le superstitieux.

Il valait mieux ne pas réagir. Même si ces mots trouvaient un cruel écho en lui, il ne devait pas répondre à cette provocation. Il lui donnerait raison sinon, et l'encouragerait à le tourmenter encore plus.

Et pourtant, ses pas s'arrêtèrent malgré ses pensées, alors qu'il se refusait à tourner la tête pour ne pas voir l'expression satisfaite de son interlocuteur.

"Kagami Taïga... tu vas le briser."

Le malaise prit le pas sur la surprise à l'évocation du nom de Kagami, surtout de la bouche de Midorima. Même s'il voulait lui demander ce qu'il sous-entendait, sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'aucun son ne put en sortir.

"Ta faute, Kise."

Il parlait d'un ton désintéressé, obligeant le concernait à le regarder pour le voir pencher légèrement la tête dans un sourire... inqualifiable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Kagami est encore... un cas à part. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que d'autres à sa place auraient résisté autant. Tu vas finir par tous les briser si tu continues, parce que tu ne sais pas te contrôler. Tu veux vraiment rendre tout le monde malheureux?"

Les rendre malheureux.

Ces mots transpercèrent douloureusement sa poitrine dans son point vital le plus faible. Quand il fixa Midorima, succombant à la colère, il put apercevoir sur son visage cette expression qui ne présageait rien de bon et fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. S'il lui répondait, ce serait exactement ce qu'il voulait, et Kise n'avait pas envie de faire encore plus plaisir à ce type. Au diable ses questions, encore une fois, il n'était pas assez fort pour endurer le prix à payer. Ravalant les mots remplis de ressentiment qui voulaient sortir au fond de sa gorge, le blondinet se détourna du supersticieux et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il pensait un moment que l'adolescent vert allait le suivre, mais visiblement non. Tant mieux.

Les mots qu'il lui avait dits tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de les prendre au sérieux, encore moins quand ils venaient de la part d'un mec aussi dérangé... mais il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Volontairement ou non, il avait touché une corde sensible chez lui. Ryouta soupçonnait Shintarô de lui avoir dit tout cela à cause des choses qu'il savait sur lui. Mais il ne voulait pas essayer de faire le lien entre tout ça. Il avait le pressentiment que s'il cherchait plus loin, il aboutirait à une conclusion qui lui déplairait fortement.

D'humeur sombre, le blondinet changea ses chaussures et prit tout de suite la direction de la salle de classe.

La pièce était engloutie dans une atmosphère incroyablement grave.

Bien sûr, il y avait des jours plus joyeux que d'autres à l'intérieur de ce lycée qui était une mine à rumeurs et histoires sombres, mais aujourd'hui battait clairement des records. Il l'avait déjà senti au portail, mais avait mis l'humeur dégradée de ses camarades sur le compte de la présence de l'indésirable à l'entrée. Cependant, il l'avait senti en marchant dans les couloirs; tout le monde faisait profil bas, et il en allait de même pour sa classe. Les bavardages insouciants et bruyants n'étaient plus là, remplacés par des discussions sérieuses et calmes. S'interrogeant sur ce qu'il put arriver, Kise prit place sur son siège, l'oreille attentive autour de lui.

Il put entendre la conversation des étudiants disposés en cercle juste à côté de lui l'air de rien.

"T'as vu, Kagami est absent..."

"Ah oui, ce crétin... tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps?"

"Tu veux dire plus agressif que d'habitude? Ouai..."

"Tu parles, il est carrément glauque! Des fois on dirait qu'il est prêt à tuer quelqu'un!"

"C'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas venu aujourd'hui."

"Sans doute partit se faire interner, tiens!"

Ryouta se gela.

Instinctivement, il regarda la place de Kagamicchi qui était en effet vide, comme un trou béant. Puis ses prunelles miel cherchèrent inconsciemment celle de Kurokocchi avec la peur de ce qu'il y trouverait. Vide aussi. Seulement celle-là, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne à part lui. Pris d'un terrible sentiment coupable, Kise sentit ses paumes devenir moites sous la sueur. Est-ce que par hasard... cela aurait un lien avec l'incident d'hier en salle de laboratoire? Pourtant Kuroko était parti avec lui, comprenant plus ou moins qu'il s'en occuperait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cete absence.

_"Tu vas le briser."_

Ces mots resonnèrent encore dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rendre tout le monde malheureux. Le couteau que représentaient ces mots se remua plus profondément dans la plaie formée dans son coeur. Était-ce sa faute si Kagamicchi était devenu étrange? Non, il n'avait même pas à se poser la question; le concerné le lui avait lui-même dit. S'il ne l'avait pas approché, peut-être qu'il se porterait bien actuellement. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu cet élan de folie, et peut-être même que rien ne se serait passé. Cette constatation le rendit d'autant plus malade.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours pensé que ses soucis ne le concernaient que lui. Ses problèmes de santé, ses problèmes relationnels l'avaient toujours affecté, mais il avait toujours fait son possible pour que personne d'autre ne soit impliqué, raison pour laquelle il ne parlait jamais à personne de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait eu tort. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Même s'il cachait ses sentiments, à partir du moment où il avait une interaction avec quelqu'un, tôt ou tard, il finirait aussi par partager ses tourments. Au final, toutes ses tentatives pour protéger ceux autour de lui n'avaient fait que leur causer davantage de troubles.

Peut-être... peut-être aussi sa mère...

Non ce n'était pas ça.

Ryouta se mit à trembler alors que son coeur s'emballait douloureusement dans un silence renfermé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à penser comme cela. Il était en train de se rendre malade. Le bout de ses doigts se refroidit, sa respiration devint rauque et sa vision se troubla. Son corps commençait à être instable. Les objets, les personnes, son environnement étaient flous. Et tout tanguait. Une vague de nausée, bien propre à sa condition, le menaçait. Il ferma ses iris miel pour se calmer, tenter de reprendre sa respiration alors que ses pulsions ne montraient aucun signe d'arrêt. Il était en train de se rejeter lui-même.

Il était une nuisance.

Peut-être... serait-elle en vie s'il n'était pas né. Et peut-être que son père serait encore là.

Peut-être qu'ils seraient tous mieux s'il n'avait pas été là.

"Kise-kun, reprend ton sang-froid."

Cette voix... Il la reconnu entre mille.

Péniblement, il ouvrit ses yeux vitreux pour se poser sur un visage pâle et calme qui le fixait d'un air qu'il put deviner inquiet sous ses traits stoïques. À en juger par le sac qu'il portait toujours sur son épaule, il venait d'arriver -peut-être même était-il là depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait-. Les deux billes glacées semblaient cependant aussi refermer une certaine sévérité, moins pour l'accuser mais plus pour lui faire reprendre raison. Oui, il s'était clairement laissé aller mais il n'y pouvait rien. Une terrible malaise l'envahissait maintenant qu'il était face à lui et il ne pouvait rien faire à part le supporteur.

Kuroko était sûrement au courant de l'absence de Kagami, et Kise eut énormément de mal à trouver le courage de lui répondre.

"Kurokocchi... à propos de Kagamicchi..." Commença-t-il sans même passer par les salutations.

"Kise-kun, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins." Répondit le bleuté d'un ton las mais aussi attristé. "Tu y es pour quelque chose."

Cette déclaration qu'il craignait par-dessus tout acheva de lui transpercer le coeur.

"Mais!" Le coupa-t-il alors. "Mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je croyais que tu avais été avec lui hier!"

"Je l'ai été. Et j'ai été là quand ça s'est produit. C'était... inévitable."

Le jeune homme pâle prit une pause sur ce dernier mot étrange. Son expression faciale était désormais cachée par ses longues mèche de cheveux bleu électrique. Le lycéen blond se sentit déboussolé, il n'arrivait pas à deviner si son ami parlait de lui ou... d'autre chose.

"Je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital, il est resté en examen toute la nuit."

"Kurokocchi." Intervint sérieusement Kise, malgré son trouble encore apparent. "Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui cloche chez moi? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Kagamicchi a réagi comme ça?"

Le plus petit des deux se pinça les lèvres, signe que ces questions venaient de toucher un point crucial. Pour être honnête, le plus grand aurait préféré ne pas interroger son ami sur quelque chose d'aussi grave au même titre qu'il interrogerait Midorima ou Aomine, mais il commençait à se retrouver en face d'une impasse. A chaque fois qu'il cherchait une réponse, on la lui refusait cruellement et il retournait dans son monde d'ignorance avec cette impression qu'ils savaient tous, sauf lui. Kuroko osa alors supporter de ses yeux azurés les deux iris miel qui l'interrogeaient avec toute la suffisance qu'il put.

"Je suis désolé, Kise-kun." Fit-il finalement. "Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre."

"Kurokocchi..."

"Kise-kun... quelque chose est arrivé avec Aomine-kun?"

"Hein?"

"Je ne peux pas dire si c'est bien ou mal, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est arrivé."

"Comment tu le sais?"

"L'autre jour, tu m'as appelé n'est-ce pas? Je pouvais sentir à ce moment que quelque chose avait changé dans ta voix et maintenant que je te vois, j'en suis sûr."

Kise réfléchit. Ce fameux jour où il s'était senti confus par rapport à ses sentiments envers Aomine. Pour être honnête, il l'était toujours un peu. Il avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre totalement son camarade.

"Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées entre nous... Lui aussi j'ai l'impression qu'il sait ce que j'ai... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi, même si j'ai appris à l'accepter... ça me tourmente un peu."

Kuroko le regarda un petit moment, puis poussa un soupir résolu:

"Je pense... que tu devrais discuter avec ta famille. Je crois qu'ils auront des choses à te dire."

"Ma famille? Mais pourquoi? Quelles choses?"

"Tu dois le sentir aussi non? Si quelque chose ne va pas chez toi, alors peut-être qu'une partie de la réponse se trouve du côté de ta famille. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il y avait des anomalies de ce côté?"

Ryouta réfléchit un moment. Est-ce que son oncle lui avait caché des choses sur lui? Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter des réponses? Toutes ces questions qu'il se posait depuis le début avaient-elles finalement leur réponse juste sous ses yeux? Cela lui semblait facile, presque absurde, sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours refusé le dialogue avec cet homme alors qu'il aurait pu l'aider. Peut-être même s'était-il inconsciemment voilé la face, refusant de voir la vérité là où elle se trouvait. Mais maintenant? Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir, ni se cacher: était-il prêt à l'affronter, cette vérité?

"J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider." Déclara Tetsuya d'un ton plus doux que précédemment. "Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu apprennes ces choses par toi-même. Ce n'est jamais facile..."

"Tu penses vraiment... qu'ils répondront à mes questions?"

"J'en suis persuadé. Tu devrais aller les voir maintenant!"

"Maintenant?" S'étonna Ryouta en regardant l'heure du prochain cours approcher dangereusement.

"Il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas, Kise-kun." Le garçon aux yeux ronds semblait presque paniqué en lui disant cela, comme si quelque chose lui mettait la pression. "Plus tôt tu le sauras, mieux ce sera. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à ça près pour tes leçons."

"Je vois... merci Kurokocchi."

"Merci à toi, Kise-Kun. J'espère que nous resterons amis après ça."

Sur ces dernières paroles qui sonnèrent comme un adieu, auquel Kise voulut répliquer, Kuroko s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sans que personne ne remarque que quelqu'un de plus était présent dans cette pièce.

Il aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait plus le temps. Il devait aller les voir. Instinctivement, le blondinet attrapa son téléphone dans son sac et ouvrit l'écran pour composer un nouveau message à un destinataire préalablement enregistré. Bien qu'il se demandât si c'était bien de venir maintenant, il envoya le mail à l'adresse de son oncle avec une boule au ventre. Après s'être assuré d'avoir composé le message et expédié à la bonne personne, il se leva de sa place sous les regards perplexes de ses camarades de classe. Désormais, ceux-ci ne prenaient même plus la peine de venir l'entourer pour lui parler ou même lui dire bonjour. À force d'effort, sa réputation finissait finalement par s'éteindre. Mais il s'en fichait.

En ce moment, ils étaient à l'hôpital.

Il connaissait la réponse, avant même d'en avoir la confirmation, sachant qu'elle ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Mais il espérait. Une réponse, vite. Vite! Après dix minutes qui lui parurent interminables à attendre dans le couloir le feu vert, son téléphone vibre. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour regarder. Un message de son oncle. Il lui répondait qu'il était la bienvenue. Après avoir lu et bien relu le texte pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Kise attrapa son sac et quitta l'endroit. Marchant rapidement dans le couloir, il croisa son professeur qui, bien sûr le voyant se diriger vers une direction opposée à sa classe, lui demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le lycéen blond lui répondit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui plutôt que prendre le risque de s'évanouir en cours. Il n'aimait pas se servir de sa maladie comme un alibi, mais il ne l'a jamais fait avant et c'était un cas de force majeure. Le professeur lui donna un regard suspicieux, sans doute parce qu'il le connaissait dans ses mauvais jours et qu'actuellement, il avait trop bonne mine pour simuler une crise. Cependant, il accepta de le laisser filer, sans doute en compensation de toutes ces fois où il s'était vraiment senti mal mais avait préféré continuer jusqu'au bout et rendre ses tripes pendant la pause. Le remerciant, Kise se dépêcha ensuite d'aller chercher ses chaussures et quitter l'entrée d'un pas pressé.

Ses émotions étaient tiraillées de part et d'autre et encore maintenant, il sentit son coeur brûler.

Il allait voir son oncle.

Sans penser à autre chose, il se dirigea vers la station de train avec la conviction qu'il ne devait pas rater le prochain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En sortant de l'arrêt, il demanda l'emplacement de l'hôpital dans la boîte de dialogue de son téléphone.

D'après les renseignements qu'on lui avait transmis, sa tante était hospitalisée dans le bâtiment général situé à cinq minutes d'ici; il ne risquait donc pas de se perdre en route. Comme attendu de la part d'un hôpital général, c'était un très grand building avec de grands murs propres immaculés, facilement repérable de loin. En arrivant, il balaya son regard sur tout le parking où étaient garées des voitures civiles, mais aussi des ambulances, avant de se diriger vers les portes d'entrée. Elles s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son passage, détectant sa présence. Avec une étrange sensation de déjà-vu dû à ses innombrables visites médicales passées, Kise s'engagea à l'intérieur.

L'air enveloppé de cette vive et lourde odeur si caractéristique des milieux aseptisé lui assaillit désagréablement les narines.

Il était tout justes neuf heures et les patients qui attendaient dans le hall étaient dans l'ensemble des parents accompagnant -ou accompagnés de- leurs enfants et des personnes âgées. Certains avaient une partie du corps bandés, d'autres étaient déjà sous perfusion mobile. Coupant à travers l'allée affluente, le lycéen blond se dirigea vers l'accueil afin d'informer au secrétaire le nom de sa tante et son désir d'aller lui rendre visite. Sa tante était dans la chambre 304. Il finit d'inscrire son identité sur le registre des visiteurs, retenant le sentiment d'impatience qui s'embrasait à chaque seconde malgré lui. Une fois les formalités remplies, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur vide et tout aussi impeccable que le reste de l'endroit pour indiquer l'étage au boitier électronique.

En sortant de la petite pièce mouvante et ascendante, il prit instinctivement le couloir à sa droite, se fiant au panneau d'information accroché au mur. Alors qu'il marchait, ses bruits de pas resonnèrent de manière très net à travers les allées d'un ton blanc-beigne dont chaque porte était numérotée ou nommée. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé à celle qui contenait l'écriteau "304". En dessous était également inscrit: "Kanako Seizawa". S'étant mariée, elle avait pris le nom de son mari qui, en effet, n'était pas "Kise". "Kise" n'était pas le nom de famille de la mère de Ryouta... mais de son père. Seule chose qu'il lui légua à sa naissance avant de l'abandonner. Le fait qu'il ne portait pas le même nom que sa mère avait sans doute aussi contribué à accentuer cette étrangeté vis-à-vis de sa famille.

Cela semblait être une chambre privée.

Il n'y aurait donc pas d'étrangers lorsqu'il entrera. Uniquement son oncle et sa tante. Le jeune homme aux iris dorés posa sa main sur la poignée et alors, son coeur commença à palpiter dans un rythme alarmant. Sa respiration devint difficile et il du agripper la partie gauche de sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements pour se stabiliser. Il était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Il était venu ici avec une détermination d'acier, mais cela faisait réellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu sa famille d'accueil en chair et en os. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il se sentait extrêmement nerveux. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais accablé de reproches - ni sa femme d'ailleurs- mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender leur rencontre.

Quelle expression faciale feraient-ils?

De quoi devrait-il parler?

Pris par la panique et le feu de l'action, le lycéen ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété de ces choses alors qu'elles le hantaient depuis le début; au final, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour son hésitation latente. Il se prépara mentalement, annonça sa présence par trois petits coups puis entra lentement après avoir reçu l'autorisation. Son visage fut alors frappé par une bouffée d'air chaud. La vision d'une chambre blanche comme neige vint à son regard doré. Mais contrairement à l'ambiance neutre et désinfectée qui régnait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ce blanc semblait éphémère et moins brut, plus reposant pour la vue.

Peut-être que la fenêtre était ouverte, expliquant la raison pour laquelle les rideaux dansaient paresseusement au gré du vent. Sur le lit se tenait assis un corps faible, semblant sur le point de se briser au moindre coup. Un corps féminin enveloppé dans un peignoir prêté par l'établissement. À côté d'elle, sur une chaise, une autre personne un peu mieux portante mais tout aussi âgée. Avaient-ils toujours eu l'air aussi fragiles? C'était différent de ce qu'il se souvenait. Sans doute le poids des années commençait à peser sur leurs épaules. Cependant, l'homme qui lui sourit en le voyant arriver était sans aucun doute...

"Ryouta-kun."

En l'entendant prononcer son nom directement, de cette voix calme et paisible, il sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'intérieur de sa gorge se serra et ses lèvres tremblèrent à cause des sanglots retenus tout au fond. Le couple, l'ayant sans doute remarqué, lui laissèrent le temps de se remettre des émotions.

Finalement, Kise put ravaler un peu ce surplus et reprit;

"Désolé de cette visite imprévue." Tenta-t-il formellement pour cacher son trouble.

"Ne t'excuses pas, Ryouta-kun! Cela nous fait plaisir." Fit la femme d'un ton plus doux." Comment va l'école?"

"Ça va."

"Tant mieux."

Pour être honnête, il devrait encore être en classe, mais il préféra garder cela pour lui. Même s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le devine plus ou moins vu l'heure, mais leur caractère d'un naturel conciliant n'irait pas s'aventurer sur la raison de sa visite. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait sans doute le plus chez eux.

"Ryouta-nii!" S'exclama alors une petite voix enfantine.

Surpris, Kise aperçu alors sa cousine se précipiter vers lui. Surpris en effet, non par sa présence qui était logique, mais par le fait qu'elle le reconnaisse... et l'appelle ainsi. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu cette dénomination de sa part auparavant jusqu'à ce qu'il parte du foyer familial.

"Ah... bonjour Nina-chan."

Mal à l'aise quant à la manière dont il devait se comporter face à cette enfant qui semblait l'avoir pris en affection, il se contenta de se pencher pour lui tapoter la tête. Elle lui sourit gentiment, les joues légèrement rosées de cette attention, trahissant tout de même cette non-familiarité entre eux. Sans doute était-il ce que l'on appelait un "coup de coeur" pour cette petite fille, plus qu'un véritable frère. Après cela, le blondinet referma la porte pour se rapprocher de ses tuteurs. Pour une quelconque raison, il n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux, ni même directement, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Son regard se concentra alors naturellement sur le plancher.

Il savait que ce n'était jamais facile les discussions entre eux, car elles tournaient souvent en banalités qui finissaient par un vide gênant.

"Comment te portes-tu?" S'enquit l'homme.

"Bien, et vous?"

Nous allons bien! Ta tante se remet de l'accouchement... et le bébé est en pleine forme!"

"Vous avez encore longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir sortir?" Demanda le lycéen dans une tentative louable.

"Assez..." Avoua la femme dans un soupire. "Comme l'accouchement a été un peu difficile, ils attendent un peu pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir sortir rapidement!"

Elle gesticula un peu sur place avec un sourire amer pour exprimer son impatience.

"C'est un peu dérangeant, en effet..." Dit Ryouta sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

La petite, qui s'était réfugiée au fond de la pièce entre-temps, le toisait d'un air curieux. Elle le connaissait, pour sûr, mais comment... Il soupçonnait son oncle d'avoir parlé de lui à sa fille, sûrement pour la préparer à cette rencontre. Sans doute lui avait-il fait un portrait idéalisé avec des photos à l'appui et l'enfant était naïvement tombée sous le charme. De l'extérieur, il était sans aucun doute le candidat parfait à ses yeux au statut de grand frère. Kise, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment eu de nouvelles d'elles. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, puisqu'il n'en demandait jamais, les conversations au téléphone tournant toujours autour du même sujet, il y avait peu de place pour le reste...

Sentant l'atmosphère un peu étrange, son oncle continua les propos de sa femme;

"Mais nous connaissons un peu la vie d'hôpital, donc ça va, c'est supportable."

Enfant, Kise avait été très souvent hospitalisé, et un de ses responsables devant assez régulièrement rester avec lui, ils avaient en effet l'habitude. Passer des heures, voire des jours dans une chambre de patient et attendre le médecin était des choses qu'ils avaient moult fois expérimenté. Le concerné baissa la tête sous le poids de la culpabilité. Même si c'était dit sans méchanceté ou arrière pensée, c'était toujours un peu douloureux d'entendre ça. Mais c'était malheureusement la vérité; depuis sa naissance, il avait toujours causé des problèmes aux membres de sa famille, et tous ne furent pas compréhensifs comme eux.

"Mmh..." Tenta le blond incertain.

"Oui?" Encouragea la femme.

"Félicitations." Se décida-t-il enfin à dire. "Je voulais vous le dire correctement."

Avec ces mots, sa tante lui sourit d'un air sincèrement heureux.

"Merci!"

L'expression de cette femme avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de doux. Elle ne voulait que le bien des personnes qu'elle avait décidé de protéger et instinctivement, son regard se posa sur la petite fille, spectatrice passive. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Sa tante était une mère formidable. Ses enfants avaient une bien belle chance. Cela le satisfait. Si ceux qui se sont occupé de lui étaient heureux, alors c'était parfait. Il pouvait sentir en eux la joie et la force d'avoir donné naissance une nouvelle fois sur cette terre. Une famille soudée et aimante. Un portrait qu'il voulait à tout prix préserver.

"Vous êtes... heureux comme ça?"

Ils le regardèrent un peu curieusement avant que l'homme ne demande;

"Quelle est donc cette question, si soudaine?"

"Rien, je ne me demandais juste..."

Le couple se fixa d'un air perplexe pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer timidement.

"Bien sûr, nous sommes une famille... et notre neveu est venue nous voir!"

"Je vois... tant mieux."

Même s'il s'en doutait rien qu'à voir leur visage, il voulait l'entendre de leur bouche. Il voulait être certain de ne jamais avoir le regret de les avoir laissés construire leur vie sans lui. Depuis son départ, il avait toujours vécu avec ce doute; avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix? Il n'était pas prétentieux au point de croire qu'il était indispensable à leur bonheur, mais plutôt... comme une source d'angoisse. Maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, il était apaisé. La nervosité qui était montée en lui quand il était entré dans la chambre redescendit d'un coup et il put enfin, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, leur adresser un sourire.

Sa tante due sûrement le prendre pour un signe.

"Ryouta-kun... pourrais-tu venir t'asseoir ici s'il te plaît.

La mère lui montra une chaise juste à côté de celle de son mari. Comme demandé, il prit place un peu timidement à côté de l'homme qui ne le regardait plus. Il lui semblait alors que leur humeur s'était un peu obscurcie.

"Ma tante?"

"Mmh... désolée."

Elle secoura la tête avec ces mots vagues puis regarda de nouveau le père de famille qui hocha la tête. Après cet accord tacite, elle se leva du lit;

"Je vais aller voir comment va le bébé... Nina, tu viens avec moi s'il te plaît."

"Oui maman."

La petite fille trottina jusqu'à sa mère qui lui prit la main et le duo féminin sortit de la pièce pour laisser les deux hommes seuls.

Kise se sentit un peu déboussolé par ce brusque changement, sentant que quelque chose allait se passer. Il n'était pas idiot; si elle les avait laissé, c'est que sa tante s'attendait à ce qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'il était petit. Elle les laissait toujours parler sans s'interposer. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le blondinet n'a jamais eu de réelles conversations avec elle qui allait au-delà des simples politesses. Quand il osa enfin le regarder, il put lire une sorte de détermination se refléter dans les yeux de son oncle. Il soutint son regard et son tuteur commença à parler d'une voix sérieuse.

"Ryouta-kun... il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je m'excuse." Avoua-t-il enfin.

"Hein?"

Il fut pris au dépourvu par ces mots inattendus. De quoi devait-il s'excuser? Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, sa conversation avec Kurokocchi avant de venir lui transperça le coeur. Il devinait. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Il pouvait encore faire le choix de partir et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ce serait plus simple, et tout le monde continuerait de vivre dans ce brouillard de malaise où chacun ne savait pas trop marcher pour ne pas percuter l'autre. Oui, il pouvait faire ça. Mais il était fatigué d'avancée à taton. Et surtout, maintenant qu'il était face à ce dilemme, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face plus longtemps.

"Vous excuser?"

"Oui... Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours voulu te le dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la force. Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai reçu ton mail, nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec ma femme pour te mettre au courant."

Il s'arrêta un moment, semblant avoir des difficultés à sortir ses mots, angoissant d'autant plus Kise, puis il reprit la parole.

"Ce que je veux te dire concerne ta mère et ton père... et toi aussi."

Sa mère et son père?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par réflexe. Les deux mains de son oncle se trituraient mutuellement, sans doute sous le coup du stress. Le lycéen aussi ne se sentait pas très bien.

"C'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire plus tôt, très sincèrement. Oui j'aurais du... il s'agit... Il s'agit des véritables circonstances de ta naissance."

"Ma naissance?"

Que s'était-il donc passé à sa naissance? De ce qu'on lui avait dit, il était issu d'un flirt de jeunesse qui se serait mal fini entre ses parents. Dès que sa mère avait accouché de lui et en mourut, son père l'avait reconnu à sa naissance pour qu'il hérite de son nom de famille mais serait ensuite disparu sans laisser de trace. Et son oncle aurait été alors le seul de la famille à s'être proposé pour l'adopter. C'était tout. Mais évidemment, avec tous les mystères qui planaient autour de cette histoire, il était à moitié surpris de cette découverte. Il était surtout terrifié sur ce qu'il allait remplacer cette version de l'histoire.

Son oncle cligna des yeux avant de reprendre.

"Ce qui s'est vraiment passé..."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Ce fut une chaude après midi d'été de juin, dans un petit village du Nord du Japon._

_Récemment marié, il venait d'emménager avec sa femme dans cette petite maison de campagne et tous les deux profitaient de leur jour de repos pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Son épouse était posée dans un petit fauteuil et s'attelait à de la broderie, son hobby préféré. En ce moment, elle aimait surtout faire des formes mignonnes, comme des animaux. Elle devait sans doute se dire qu'il était assez bêta pour ne pas deviner le message qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer et imaginait peut-être d'autres moyens moins subtils, mais il avait tout à fait compris. Et pour être honnête, lui aussi avait le même désir, mais beaucoup de choses l'en empêchaient en ce moment._

_Ils étaient ainsi heureux, profitant de la présence de l'autre, quand la sonnette retentit._

_Sans imaginer une seule seconde qu'en ouvrant cette porte, il laisserait une partie de l'enfer rentrer chez lui, l'homme se dirigea le long du couloir pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Il se figea sur place._

_Ce furent moins les deux grands types épais comme une montagne que celui, beaucoup plus petit et chétif qui se tenait devant eux qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'effrayant. Il était jeune -plus que lui- et n'avait pas un physique intimidant. Son aura en revanche, suffisait à l'obliger à reculer de deux pas._

_"Vous êtes bien Seizawa Tohru?" _

_"Oui, c'est à quel sujet?" Interrogea le concerné avec une boule à la gorge._

_"Nous serons brefs: votre soeur est actuellement à l'hôpital en train d'accoucher, et ça ne se passe pas bien, elle va sûrement décéder. C'est pourquoi quelqu'un doit aller recueillir le bébé." _

_"Attendez... quoi?"_

_Il les regarda abasourdit, comme si la foudre venait de le frapper. Il venait d'apprendre en l'espace d'une seconde que sa soeur, avec qui il n'a plus eu contact depuis des années, était enceinte, était en train d'accoucher et allait mourir. __C'était tout simplement trop d'informations pour lui d'un coup. Cependant, ses visiteurs ne semblèrent pas en tenir compte et celui qui semblait être le meneur continua de sa voix froide;_

_"Nous comptons sur vous pour vous occuper de cet enfant." _

_"Attendez une minute! Qui êtes-vous pour venir chez moi et me dire des choses pareilles! Je n'ai plus vu ma soeur depuis longtemps et vous venez comme une fleur me donner de ses nouvelles pour ça...?" _

_"Seizawa-san." L'homme en face de lui murmura son nom d'une voix dangereuse mais horriblement doucereuse. "Vous ne semblez pas comprendre la situation; votre soeur s'est engagée auprès de nous. En échange d'argent, elle acceptait de porter l'enfant d'un de nos membres et de l'élever jusqu'à sa majorité. Si jamais elle ne pouvait remplir tout son devoir, c'est à sa famille que cette charge reviendrait." _

_"Mais... et le père alors?"_

_L'inconnu sembla hésiter un moment puis repris tout aussi calmement._

_"Le père n'est pas en mesure de prendre en charge l'enfant." _

_"Cela ne me concerne pas!" Déclara-t-il finalement après avoir rassemblé son courage. _

_"C'est tout à votre honneur, mais réfléchissez deux fois avant de décliner notre offre. Nous vous fournirons assez de ressources pour vous occuper de cet enfant jusqu'à sa majorité, et même avant s'il veut son indépendance. Et nous rajouterons un bénéfice pour vous dédommager. Pensez-y. Vous êtes encore jeune et je pense que vous et votre femme avez des projets d'avenir."_

_Il se figea un moment et regarda, par réflexe, derrière lui sa femme qui s'était approchée en silence pour voir ce qui se passait._

_"En outre, Seizawa-san." Reprit la personne d'un ton moins doux. "Votre soeur a engagé votre famille en s'engageant elle-même. Si aucun d'entre vous ne veut prendre en charge cet enfant, ce serait fâcheux... qui sait quel malheur il risquerait de vous arriver, à vous, vos parents, vos grands-parents... Un accident est si vite arrivé..."_

_Il serra les poings._

_On était clairement en train de le menacer. Mais encore, il ne pouvait pas céder à ces types. Rien ne garantissait qu'ils étaient sérieux. Rien ne garantissait qu'ils tiendraient leur promesse. Pourtant... Pourtant quelque chose dans le regard de son interlocuteur le convainc qu'il n'était pas en train de mentir. Et que ses dires étaient fondés. Quand bien même. Pouvait-il se permettre d'adopter un enfant comme ça? Et sa soeur... sa pauvre soeur... Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle allait mourir! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête tant il était confus._

_"Nous vous conseillons d'aller à l'hôpital du centre-ville, vous constaterez par vous-même les faits. Mais considérez-vous comme engagés si jamais c'est le cas, et ne pensez pas vous décharger de vos responsabilités. Nous le saurons." _

_"J'ai quand même le droit d'aller vérifier si ma soeur va bien!" S'offusqua-t-il._

_"C'est une affaire privée." Répliqua l'homme, plus glacial. "Ni son état, ni celui de cet enfant ne vous regarde si vous ne vous impliquez pas."_

_Il était pied au mur. Il n'avait pas le choix désormais._

_"D'accord... je m'occuperais de cet enfant si ma soeur décède... Mais seulement si elle décède." _

_"Très bien, nous vous laissons y aller dans ce cas. Le père y sera présent pour reconnaître l'enfant, donc ne vous étonnez pas. De notre côté, nous nous occuperons des formalités administratives. Nous vous recontacterons une fois que tout sera terminé. Bonne journée."_

_Sur ces mots froids, ils s'en allèrent simplement après avoir bouleversé sa vie comme une tornade._

_XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Sa respiration semblait coupée dans son élan, comme s'il allait se briser. Il avait terriblement mal aux poumons au point qu'il crut qu'ils se disloquaient au bout d'un moment. En entendant cette histoire, Kise sentit son esprit agrippé par une sensation paralysante. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Toute une partie de lui était littéralement en train de rejeter ce que son oncle venait de lentement lui expliquer. Il était déchiré en deux, entre deux faits. Il comprenait que cela le concernait, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que cette histoire ne concernait pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Sentant son malaise, son tuteur tenta maladroitement de reprendre:

"Même si j'étais déjà engagé à ce moment-là, je ne voulais toujours pas croire qu'elle allait mourir... ta mère... ma soeur n'aurait jamais pu en être réduite à de telles extrémités... Et pourtant, j'ai eu l'occasion de lire le contrat qu'elle a signé auprès de ces gens, de te porter et de t'élever en échange d'une monstrueuse somme d'argent... Et puis en entendant les infirmières qui s'occupaient d'elle, j'ai compris..."

Il déglutit légèrement, se souvenant parfaitement de ce moment d'attente dans le couloir de l'hôpital après que le lit transportant sa soeur décédée et couverte de sang soit passé.

_"Eh bien, quelle journée! Cette pauvre femme n'a vraiment pas eu de chance." _

_"Tu peux le dire, il paraît qu'elle était endettée jusqu'au cou!" _

_"Mais la grossesse était vraiment compliquée! Plusieurs fois son médecin lui a conseillées d'arrêter étant donné les risques, non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour son enfant. Elle répondait en larmes qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit." _

_"Elle est allée jusqu'au bout en espérant survive... pour être honnête, c'est un miracle dont même le bébé ait survécu!" _

_"D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un bizarre ça? Je veux dire, il y a eu une forte hémorragie, il était bloqué, tout le monde le croyait mort-né à ce moment, même sur les appareils, il ne répondait plus!" _

_"Oui, mais quand on a ouvert le ventre de la mère pour le sortir, il semblerait qu'il ait été protégé par une couche fluide qui a remplacé temporairement le placenta. Cela ressemblait à du sang, mais en plus épais..." _

_"Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas du sang?" _

_"Non, ça se voyait par rapport au sang de la mère... Mais quoi que ce fut, ça lui a sauvé la vie." _

_"On a essayé d'en récolter un échantillon pour l'étudier après... mais nos fioles ont dû être vidées dans notre dos parce qu'on n'en a plus aucune trace." _

_"Eeh! Ça me donne des frissons._

_..._

L'homme plus vieux n'osa pas regarder son neveu après ce discours rapporté, son regard dirigé vers le sol. il savait à quel point c'était dur d'entendre ça, mais il devait finir son explication.

"Tous ces bruits autour de ta naissance étrange nous ont vraiment fait peur... je n'osais imaginer dans quelles circonstances ma soeur était morte. Alors quand nous avons dû malgré nous t'accueillir au sein de notre foyer, nous étions terrifiés. Terrifiés par ces gens... mais aussi par toi."

Il prit une courte inspiration, sachant qu'il venait de dire quelque chose d'horrible. C'était sans doute la partie la plus difficile de ses aveux.

"Mais il n'y avait rien que nous pouvions faire, alors nous avons simplement accepté notre sort. Nous recevions régulièrement de l'argent pour te garder, encore aujourd'hui, ton appartement est payé grâce à ce soutien financier, mais ce fut dur."

Ses lèvres tremblaient toujours sous la culpabilité qu'il exposait maintenant.

Alors c'était donc pour cela. Ce sentiment de n'avoir jamais été parmi eux. Il comprenait maintenant. Ces gens n'avaient rien fait de mal. Ils avaient simplement été présents au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et le coup du sort leur était tombé dessus sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas eux le problème. Le problème, c'était lui. Lui l'étranger qui s'est incrusté dans leur famille. Lui, le fruit d'un chantage, d'un mensonge, d'une mort indésirée. S'il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas faire partie de cette famille, c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Ni eux, ni personne au monde d'ailleurs. Kise n'était pas devenu un monstre. Il était né monstre.

Ce jour où il avait quitté le foyer familial; la tristesse qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux du couple qui l'avait élevé...

Ils avaient été très clairement tiraillés entre la peur de cet enfant qui avait pris la vie d'une femme et leur devoir envers lui malgré tout. Le soulagement ou la culpabilité qui s'affrontaient.

Soudain, sa vision s'assombrit.

Son oncle lui avait dit que la grossesse avait été compliquée. Que l'accouchement s'était mal passé. Qu'il y avait eu une trop forte hémorragie. Et qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir correctement au point qu'il avait fallu ouvrir le ventre de sa mère pour le sortir. Cela voulait dire que normalement, ils auraient du tout mourir à ce moment-là. La mère et l'enfant. Personne n'avait eu de moyen pour le maintenir en vie. Il aurait dû mourir dans le ventre de sa mère. Les infirmiers auraient du sortir un enfant mort. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Il avait survécu, miraculeusement. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement.

Kise avait expérimenté la mort avant la vie. Il avait causé le décès de sa mère. Il n'était pas humain. Il provoquait la désolation autour de lui. Il détruisait une famille. Il rendait un camarade de classe fou. Il allait rendre tout le monde malheureux. Tous ces mots resonnèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il attrapa le haut de son uniforme. Toute sa force se concentrant dans sa main, il serra l'habit au point de planter ses ongles dans la chair. Peut-être qu'il voulait s'arracher le coeur. Peut-être qu'il voulait mourir, là, maintenant, et arrêter de souffrir et faire souffrir tous ces gens. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en'avait pas le courage.

Il avait des difficultés à respirer.

"Je..."

Il n'avait rien de particulier à dire. Il ne voulait juste pas rester en face de cet homme accablé par la honte sans parler.

Son oncle, encore tremblant, posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Ryouta-kun..." Fit-il finalement d'une voix attristée."Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps à te le dire... j'avais peur... de ta réaction. Je voulais honnêtement t'intégrer à notre famille. Vraiment! J'ai toujours essayé de te considérer comme mon fils, mais... mais les souvenirs de ma soeur revenaient me hanter et je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre."

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

"Je me suis dit que si je te le cachais... peut-être que ça sera plus facile. Mais j'ai eu tort. J'espérais le meilleurs pour toi, tu étais déjà un enfant fragile. Mais je me suis rendu compte que nous ne pourrions jamais créer de véritables liens familiaux tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit toute la vérité. Et aussi pour honorer la mémoire de ma soeur."

La tristesse était clairement visible sur son visage et Kise ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir. De quel droit? Il n'était qu'un simple père qui avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste pour protéger sa famille. Et il avait quand même tenté de l'intégrer. C'était tout à son honneur et même sans savoir ça, le blondinet a toujours su qu'il était la pièce étrangère dans ce puzzle. Ce n'était pas bien grave. En fait, il était même soulagé maintenant de savoir d'où lui venait sans arrêt ce sentiment d'illégitimité par rapport à eux. Quelque part, cela lui enlevait un poids sur les épaules à lui aussi.

"Tu sais... je n'ai rencontré ton père qu'une seule fois. Juste après ta naissance en fait, quand il est venue te reconnaître et te donner le nom que tu portes ainsi que ton prénom. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit alors que j'étais encore endeuillé."

"Qu'est-ce... qu'il vous a dit?"

Osant enfin le regarder dans les yeux, son oncle hocha la tête.

"Il m'a dit que ta naissance était un fait à accepter, de même que la mort de ta mère. Que rien de ce qui pouvait arriver était un miracle. Peu importe comment on essaie de changer les choses, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de les accepter et de s'endurcir."

"S'endurcir?"

"Oui... Pour être honnête, je ne comprenais pas... encore maintenant, j'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais quand ton père m'a dit ça, alors qu'il venait tout juste de te voir, j'ai pu sentir, d'une certaine manière, un instinct protecteur à ton égard. Il avait sans doute... prédit que ta vie n'allait pas être facile."

Kise ne su quoi répondre à cela, tiraillé entre différents sentiments.

"Je ne sais pas pour ta mère, Ryouta-kun, étant donné qu'elle t'a eu par obligation. Mais en ce qui concerne ton père, je pense que... quelque part, il t'aimait. Sincèrement."

Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné à sa naissance?

C'était une question à laquelle le lycéen n'aura sans doute jamais la réponse. Mais il pouvait le sentir, à travers ces mots rapportés, ce que son géniteur avait voulu lui transmettre. Étrangement. Il comprenait la signification de chacun de ces mots maintenant. Et il sentait une étrange chaleur dans ces paroles. Quelque chose de réconfortant et rassurant, plus honnête que tous les actes que son oncle et sa tante aient pu faire durant son enfance. Tout était dans l'intention, sans doute. Doucement, il ferma ses iris d'or en essayant de se l'imaginer. On lui avait dit une fois qu'il ressemblait à son père. Il ne savait pas à quel point.

Tout oublier.

Tout surmonter

Tout accepter.

Cela s'appelait sans doute être fort.

Une force que son père avait voulu lui transmettre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après cet instant d'émotions fortes, les deux hommes eurent besoin d'un long moment de silence pour retrouver leurs esprits.

Au bout de quelque temps, le plus vieux des deux repris la parole, d'une voix bien plus apaisée qu'avant.

"Hmm... Ryouta-kun... pourrais-tu rester avec nous encore un petit moment s'il te plaît?"

Le blondinet acquiesça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un endroit spécifique ou aller après ça, étant donné qu'il ratait les cours. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner après avoir prétexté se sentir mal et rentrer. Satisfait de sa réponse, son oncle posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa chaise et se leva doucement avec une petite grimace. Il semblait assez fatigué et devait sans doute avoir des douleurs dans le dos pour avoir des difficultés comme cela. Kise voulu lui offrir sa main pour l'aider, mais il refusa, sans doute par fierté. Avec un sourire faible, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la chambre.

"Allons rejoindre ta tante et ta cousine."

Comprenant son attention, le jeune homme vint alors le rejoindre et tous les deux quittèrent la chambre de maternité, désormais vide. Restant à une distance raisonnable, Restant à une distance raisonnable, Ryouta marchait avec lui sans savoir vraiment où ils se dirigeaient. Cependant, il semblait que son tuteur appréciait cette promenade. Il regarda son visage un peu perplexe. Ses yeux avaient l'air gonflés, sans doute à cause de leur précédente conversation. Il l'avait senti à plusieurs moments sur le point de craquer, mais il s'était retenu devant lui.

"Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas marché ensemble comme cela..." Fit-il légèrement avant de se tourner vers lui d'un air entendu.

"Tu as grandi."

"Oui..."

Il ne le dépassait pas de beaucoup, donc il ne s'en était pas forcément rendu compte avant qu'il le lui fasse remarquer, mais avant, enfant, Kise avait eu pour habitude de lever la tête pour parler à son oncle. Il se souvenait en effet des longues balades en famille dans la campagne où il du lever le bras pour attraper sa main et ainsi éviter de se perdre dans ce monde trop immense pour lui. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Depuis son entrée au collège, il avait eu une poussée de croissance, chose qui n'était pas rare pour un adolescent, mais assez pour créer un fort contraste. Et sans doute sans sa santé fragile, il aurait été encore plus grand et plus fort.

Progressant ensemble dans le corridor, ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur qui les mena au deuxième étage, choisi par son accompagnateur. Le duo déboucha sur un couloir qui était, à s'y méprendre, exactement identique au premier vu l'uniformité des murs. Seuls quelques détails permettaient de ne pas s'y perdre. Au troisième embranchement, ils virent de loin la mère de famille et sa fille en face d'une large baie vitrée. Lorsqu'elle les aperçue, la femme eut un air anxieux mais son mari la rassura d'un geste de la main et elle sembla soupirer de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, aussi aucun d'entre eux n'aborda le sujet, de toute façon clos.

À la place, elle lui fit une place à ses côtés en face de la vitre.

"Ryouta-kun, regarde."

À l'intérieur se trouvait une pièce hermétique décorée sur des tons doux qui contrastaient avec le blanc agressif des murs de l'hôpital. Un grand nombre de nouveau-nés dormaient dans des lits adaptés à leur morphologie. Il y en avait douze au total, chacun se distinguant par le genre et le nom du nourrisson. Deux infirmières portant des protections adaptées aux normes d'hygiène passaient de berceau en berceau pour vérifier occasionnellement l'état de chaque enfant. Ils semblaient tous apaisés dans une ambiance presque intime. Parmi eux se trouvait sans doute son cousin.

"Tout à gauche, le premier de la rangée." Fit sa tante en pointant un des lits.

"Il dort bien!" Commenta la petite fille d'un ton joyeux.

En regardant le bébé, l'homme eut un petit sourire et poussa également un soupire de joie.

"Ryou-kun, ton cousin est venue te rendre visite!"

Kise eut un haussement de sourcils, confus par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Ryou? C'est son nom?"

"En effet."

Les trois personnes hochèrent la tête en se tournant vers lui, sans doute guettant sa réaction.

"Nous l'avons appelé Ryouma." Conclut la femme du groupe d'une voix douce.

"-Ryou- pour Ryouta et -ma- pour Mayuko!" Expliqua innocemment sa cousine avec un certain entrain, sans doute fière.

Mayuko était le prénom de sa mère. Et puis...

"Moi?" Interrogea Kise, presque dans un souffle coupé.

"Oui..." Répondit l'homme. "Tu sais, c'est Nina qui nous a donné l'idée mais..."

Souriant paisiblement, il donna un autre regard au bébé à travers la vitre.

"Nous avons échoué à te donner un cadre de vie de famille chaleureux." Reprit-il avec une certaine teinte de regret dans la voix. "Mais nous tenons à toi malgré tout, car tu fais partie de la famille. Cet enfant ne rachètera jamais nos erreurs, mais nous voulions quand même te donner une preuve de notre affection. Toi et ta maman serez toujours des pièces manquantes à notre famille."

"Oh..."

Son coeur était trop assiégé par les émotions pour parler. Seul un long soupir put sortir de sa bouche pour exprimer son ahurissement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses tuteurs aient choisi le nom de leur enfant à partir de... lui. Ce n'était pas un choix à prendre à légère. C'était quelque chose qui allait rester avec lui toute sa vie. Voulaient-ils vraiment qu'il porte le prénom de deux personnes qu'ils n'ont, au final, jamais vraiment réussi à connaître? N'allaient-ils pas regretter à la fin de les avoir choisit eux plutôt que d'autres personnes auxquelles ils tenaient peut-être plus?

"Désolés de t'avoir surpris. Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû, mais nous avons décidé de cela tous ensemble."

La petite le regarda notamment avec une forte détermination dans les yeux, montrant qu'ils -elle- ne changeront pas d'avis. Pour cacher son malaise, Kise regarda le concerné à travers la vitre. Peut-être parce qu'il rêvait de quelque chose, Ryouma gigota légèrement dans son sommeil.

"Je... n'ai rien à redire sur votre décision." Fit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il était heureux. Sincèrement heureux. Mais pour une étrange raison, il était aussi sur le point de pleurer.

"Dans ce cas tout va bien." Déclara son oncle avec gentillesse. Sa femme reprit derrière lui.

"Tu sais Ryouta-kun, quand un enfant veut quelque chose, il ne peut que crier, ou te regarder sans s'exprimer."

"Regarder?"

"Oui, même s'il voulait parler, il ne le pourrait pas. Alors il te regarde, et si tu le regardes à ton tour, tu sais alors qu'il veut te dire quelque chose. Cependant, si tu ne peux pas deviner ce qu'ils ont à l'esprit, ils ne peuvent que continuer à crier. Ce genre de chose s'apprend par expérience entre le parent et l'enfant, tu sais."

Après avoir parlé de ce ton honnête, elle se tourna vers Kise.

"Ryouta-kun, moi et ton oncle nous faisions cette réflexion... tu as un peu changé."

"Changé?"

"Oui, tu sembles différent d'avant... Nous ne savons pas trop en quoi mais si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là."

"Oh... je vois. Merci."

Un peu étonné, Kise porta son attention vers le nouveau né avec résignation.

Bien qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu lui-même, il devait avoir changé. Dans un si court laps de temps, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées. Des choses horribles. Des choses insolites. Des choses improbables. Même en y regardant maintenant avec un peu de recul, il se demandait encore si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Son état d'esprit était tellement différent maintenant qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien. Peut-être que quelque chose avait changé dans son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait? En quoi était-il en train de se transformer? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais y penser le rendit mal à l'aise.

Mais aujourd'hui, en revoyant son oncle, le jeune homme était sûr que quelque chose avait définitivement changé

Sa mère qui ne l'avait pas désiré, et qui était morte sacrifiée à cause de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû naître vivant à ce moment-là. Et pourtant il était encore en vie. Seul et en vie. Qui croirait à une histoire aussi sordide d'un bébé mort-née qui avait finalement survécu? C'était impossible. N'importe qui le verrait comme un mensonge avant quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant. En entendant ce que son oncle lui avait dit, il ne pouvait décement pas croire que c'était un mensonge. Bien sûr, il était choqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ce fait. Il devait simplement vivre avec l'idée que ce monde ne voulait pas de lui, et aujourd'hui encore le rejetait.

Il ne savait pas si le sang et les choses étranges qu'il avait vues étaient réels ou une illusion. Il n'était pas encore capable de juger cela avec assez de recul. C'était beaucoup trop frais dans sa tête. C'était comme si tout son être exprimait cette répugnance. Peut-être... devenait-il fou. Avant que sa vie ne prenne ce chemin, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de blasé. Quel pouvait bien être le sens de son existence? Avait-il la moindre valeur? Pourquoi avait-il survécu si c'est pour souffrir autant? Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais compris la raison pour laquelle ses membres bougeaient encore alors qu'il était vide à l'intérieur.

Mais maintenant, ça allait. Il s'était trouvé une estimation.

Sa famille adoptive avait nommé leur enfant d'après son prénom. Juste cela lui donnait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction, de soulagement aussi. Comme si un poids lui était retiré, il se sentit bien. Apaisé. Quelque chose d'issu de lui qui peut-être allait vers quelque chose de meilleur. Meilleurs que tout ce que Ryouta a pu laisser derrière lui. Ainsi, peu importe ce qui lui arriverait désormais, la petite vie à peine arrivée portant son nom continuerait de vivre avec eux, en sa mémoire et celle de sa mère. Et il aurait tout ce qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir. Une vie normale et aimante. Et espérer qu'un jour, ses yeux ne lui ressemblent plus du tout pour devenir lumineux de bonheur.

Soudain, le visage d'Aomine pénétra son esprit entre toutes ces pensées en se remémorant leur discussion.

Cette solitude. Cette isolation. Ce malaise causé par cette incapacité à croire en sa propre existence. Lui aussi, il n'était pas un enfant désiré. Ses parents l'ont abandonné, tout comme lui. Ah... c'était donc ça. Ce sentiment. Daiki portait sans doute la même blessure que lui. Depuis longtemps, il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à saisir sa pensée, qu'il était beaucoup trop différent de lui. Et puis il avait appris à le connaître, à le découvrir. Sa véritable personnalité. Il avait appris alors toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées et surtout, quelque chose d'essentiel: Lui et Aomine étaient pareils.

Il avait enfin compris ça.


	24. Fragment 24: L'ombre d'un doute

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Hey ~ Plus on avance, plus ça se corse pour moi d'écrire, vu que je dois choisir minutieusement les scènes. Du coup ce chapitre ressemble beaucoup au précédent, car il apporte des révélations importantes, mais laisse un peu de côté certains personnages et les feels. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperais laaaaargement pour le prochain. Voilà, voilà ~ Merci encore aux fidèles reviewers!

Bonne lecture!

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Simple / Saya no Uta OST - Scare Shadow ]_

* * *

Selon l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était proche de cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Tout ce temps passé à discuter de banalité, sans jamais entrer dans les détails. Mais c'était très bien comme ça. Après avoir raccompagné toute la petite famille dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa tante, Kise les avait salué puis pris l'ascenseur du hall principal de l'étage. Puisqu'il avait quitté le lycée assez tôt, il n'avait pas de raison d'y retourner, surtout à une heure aussi avancée où tous ses cours étaient finis. Il prit le chemin du couloir principal donnant vers la sortie du rez-de-chaussée dans l'optique de rentrer chez et se coucher tôt histoire de se remettre de ses émotions et y réfléchir le lendemain.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien croisa son chemin dans l'allée.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, c'est Akashi Seijuro.

En le reconnaissant, l'adolescent sentit tout son corps pris d'une pression familière qu'il reconnue. Une tension monta dans tous ses muscles comme s'il était face à un danger imminent qui le guettait, caché quelque part, autour de lui, peut-être au-dessus de lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable comme sensation, et il n'y avait qu'avec l'adulte qu'il l'expérimentait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui parler. Pas ici en tout cas. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui demander d'annuler ses cours de rattrapage avec Aomine. Cependant, ne l'ayant peut-être pas remarqué, le professeur continua son chemin dans le couloir suivant et disparut derrière une porte dont l'accès était réservé au personnel.

Pourquoi Akashi-sensei était-il à l'hôpital?

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans les couloirs de l'école, même si cette dernière était vaste. Et les élèves qui avaient prétendu que Kagamicchi était hospitalisé... Est-ce que par hasard, son camarade était dans cet hôpital, et son professeur était venu lui rendre visite? C'était un petit peu inconcevable en supposant que les deux s'entendaient comme chien et chat (pire qu'avec Aominecchi) mais Akashi restait un membre du corps enseignant. Qu'il apprécie ou non son élève, en tant que son professeur principal, il avait le droit de s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Alors la question ne se posait plus si l'adulte aux cheveux rouges était présent; Kagami était dans cet hôpital.

En s'en rendant compte, Ryouta fut pris d'un malaise sourd. Bien sûr, il voulait savoir si tout allait bien et sans doute avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas hésité à aller lui rendre visite mais... Mais le souvenir de ses yeux carmin assombris par la colère le piqua à vif. Ce regard léthargique qui avait perdu toute trace de la vraie personnalité de Taïga le refroidit immédiatement. Il savait bien que Kurokocchi avait probablement adouci son mal, voire calmé le trouble qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, mais qui sait s'il ne referait pas une rechute. Le blondinet, lui, avait encore ces souvenirs frais de son agression dans sa mémoire, et elle lui collait à la peau.

Pourtant, même maintenant, même avec le choc, il voulait quand même faire un effort. Il voulait voir Kagamicchi et lui parler. Comprendre ce qui s'est passé et peut-être... en apprendre un peu plus.

En s'approchant du bureau de la réceptionniste, il parla à la femme d'un ton blanc:

"Heu... excusez-moi, je me demandais... est-ce qu'il y a un étudiant nommé Kagami Taïga hospitalisé ici?"

"Vous êtes un de ses amis? C'est pour une visite?" Demanda la réceptionniste avec un sourire charmé.

"Oui..."

"Bien, dans ce cas... Kagami Taïga... En effet, chambre 502."

Alors Kagamicchi était vraiment dans cet hôpital. Cette confirmation lui fit plus d'effet qu'il ne le pensait.

"Merci beaucoup."

Il acquiesça d'un ton poli puis retourna encore une fois à l'ascenseur. Montant jusqu'au cinquième étage, il s'orienta exactement de la même manière que pour trouver la chambre de sa tante jusqu'à s'arrêter en face de la chambre 502. "Kagami Taïga" était marqué sur une plaque collée à la porte. Il n'y avait donc aucune erreur possible. Doucement, il prit une respiration pour calmer son appréhension et toqua doucement à la porte. Cette sensation de déjà-vu ne calma en rien son stress alors que les souvenirs de la salle de laboratoire tournèrent malgré lui dans sa tête. Il savait bien que le contexte était différent, mais cette peur était toujours là.

"Entrez..."

Un murmure frêle résonna à travers le bois de la porte. Attrapant la poignée argentée, Kise l'ouvrit lentement, une boule à la gorge. La chambre était exactement du même blanc que celle de sa tante, à l'exception près que les volets étaient un peu plus tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une relative pénombre. Sur le lit était assis son camarade. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un peu plus fixement, comme s'il cherchait la cause de son hospitalisation. Kurokocchi ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus. Il y avait mille et une raisons pour laquelle il était ici. Mais aucune trace de blessure apparente, ni de bandage.

Cela ne le rassura cependant pas.

Lorsque la tête de Taïga se tourna vers lui, Ryouta put y lire une sorte de crispation sur ses traits.

"... De toutes les personnes... il a fallu que ce soit toi."

"Bonjour, Kagamicchi."

Sans attendre de réponse, Kise s'approcha de son lit et le contempla d'un peu plus près. Il avait l'air vraiment pâle et fatigué, comme s'il venait de faire de l'hypoglycémie... ou peut-être de l'anémie.

"Comment ça va?" Commença le blondinet avec un certain malaise.

"J'ai connu mieux..."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

Ces questions semblèrent étonner son homologue qui ne s'imaginait sans doute pas qu'après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le jeune homme blond se soucis encore de sa santé. Mais Kise, même s'il avait encore un peu de rancune en lui, n'était pas quelqu'un d'insensible. Il n'allait pas au chevet de quelqu'un juste pour exiger des comptes sans aucun tact. Qui plus est, il fallait bien arrondir les angles, alors il valait mieux qu'il se montre concerné. Surtout qu'il l'était, d'une certaine manière, puisque Kurokocchi le lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le lui avait dit...

"Rien de bien extraordinaire... on sortait du Magi Burger avec Kuroko après avoir parlé..." Ses yeux devinrent fuyant à cette évocation et il se concentra sur ses draps. "Tu sais, de tout ça..."

"Ça... s'est bien passé?"

"Plutôt ouai... vu qu'on est allé bouffer juste après..."

"Et ensuite?"

Kagami sembla hésiter, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire mais en même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire et surtout, pas d'autres personnes à qui le dire. Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait rendu visite depuis qu'il était ici, vu que ses parents étaient encore à l'autre bout du monde et ne se déplaceraient pas pour un petit détail comme ça. Surtout pas depuis qu'il n'avait plus vu Kuroko depuis justement hier soir. Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges prit une petite inspiration pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées puis redirigea son regard vers la seule personne qui était venue le voir depuis le début de la journée.

"J'ai commencé à avoir la tête qui tourne, des bouffées de chaleur, j'avais la sensation d'étouffer... tu sais, littéralement... qu'on me bouffait de l'intérieur. Je me sentais vraiment pas bien, et j'ai eut mal au bide!"

Les yeux ambre s'écarquillèrent à cette description exhaustive de symptômes qui lui étaient étrangement familiers. Serait-il possible... qu'ils aient la même maladie? Non, il ne devait pas sauter aux conclusions trop rapidement. Contrairement à lui, Kagamicchi a toujours été bien portant. Est-ce que par hasard... sa maladie était contagieuse, et il l'avait transmise à son camarade? Est-ce que c'était cela que Kurokocchi voulu lui dire ce matin? Pourtant, Kise n'avait jamais contaminé personne depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il avait côtoyé d'autres personnes bien plus longtemps que Kagami sans qu'ils ne contractent sa pathologie.

Non, c'était autre chose...

"J'ai finit par tomber dans les pommes juste à côté de lui." Conclut le patient.

"Comme ça?"

"Ouai... quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais déjà à l'hosto... On m'a dit que j'ai eu une sévère baisse de tension et ces crétins ont décidé de me garder en observation jusqu'à ce soir!"

Il avait conclu sur un ton très agacé, voire énervé mais étrangement, cela rassura le blondin. Son attitude un peu rude, sa grossièreté, sa familiarité; tous ces traits de caractère typique du Kagami Taïga qu'il connaissait. Ryouta avait eut peur, un moment, qu'en rentrant dans cette chambre, d'autres choses se mettent à se produire et que son camarade perde de nouveau la raison. Mais il s'était inquiété pour rien. Doucement, il s'approcha un peu plus du lit jusqu'à être à côté de lui avec un petit sourire compatissant. Il connaissait tellement ce qu'il était en train de traverser, bien plus que n'importe qui sans doute.

Sa démarche sembla encourager Kagami qui décida alors à rentrer dans le vif du sujet;

"Bon... je suppose que t'es pas venu uniquement pour prendre de mes nouvelles."

"Non... moi aussi je voulais parler avec toi." Fit le lycéen blond.

Un petit silence tomba, leur laissant le temps de réfléchir puis enfin, le plus grand se jeta à l'eau.

"Écoute Kise je..." Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, semblant se remémorer quelque chose. "J'ai parlé avec Kuroko hier, comme je t'ai dit, et..."

Il l'observa de ses iris miel, semblant attendre la suite.

"Je suis désolé... vraiment... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai pété les plombs et je me rends compte maintenant à quel point je suis un idiot. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes mais... voilà, je veux que tu saches que je regrette."

Ses mots semblaient calmes et apaisés. Kise put sentir à travers eux tout le travail sur lui-même qu'il a sans doute dû faire avec Kurokocchi. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un grand discours ou une explosion d'émotion en face de lui. Il connaissait suffisamment l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait la décence de s'excuser. Il eut un petit sourire amer. Ils s'excusaient tous après coup. Ce serait un petit peu facile si ça suffisait. On ne parlait pas d'une petite maladresse mais de quelque chose de plus grave. S'il le voulait, le jeune homme blond pourrait porter cela publiquement, voire en justice.

Mais Ryouta n'était pas comme ça.

"Pourquoi tu as faits ça?" Demanda-t-il sans espoir.

Il voulait savoir. C'était fait, et finalement, même si l'adolescent carmin avait été cruel dans ses paroles et ses gestes, il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. Il en avait eu l'intention, sûrement. Mais le blondinet avait bien vu la manière dont il avait réagi lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits. Il ne lui mentait quand il lui disait qu'il avait perdu ses esprits. Il avait pu le voir de lui-même et il pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait pas pensé un traite mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Non, la question n'était pas là. La question était de comprendre comment lui, un lycéen si introverti, si bourru, avait pu en arriver à de telles extrémités pour un type qu'il connaissait à peine.

S'il lui disait, alors peut-être que ça répondrait à des questions plus profondes.

"Je ne sais pas..." Répondit Taïga en regardant ses mains. "C'est fou, mais c'est comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avais fait ça... enfin... ce que je veux dire c'est que... ton odeur..."

"Mon odeur?"

"Ouai... je sais pas ce que tu utilises comme parfum, mais c'est hyper fort... y'a un truc bizarre dedans... ça m'a rendu accroc et je me suis mis à délirer tout seul."

Une odeur.

À ces simples mots, il se souvint immédiatement d'Aominecchi. La manière dont il avait réagi en sentant son parfum: cet incontrôlable désir qui montait en lui à chaque fois. Une sensation qui lui faisait perdre conscience de lui-même et laisser son corps se faire manipuler, autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Est-ce que Kagamicchi avait senti quelque chose de similaire? De sa part? Kise n'en n'avait aucune idée, il ne connaissait pas sa propre odeur. Mais si c'était les mêmes effets... Alors ça expliquerait pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Même si c'était étrange d'une certaine manière, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas réagi du tout de la même façon.

Le le jeune homme blond s'était plutôt laissé faire, comme paralysé. Le rouquin, au contraire, avait en quelque sorte sur-réagit de manière violente.

Étrange...

"Heu... Kise... à propos d'Aomine." Lorsqu'il reporta son regard vers lui, le concerné put voir le patient secouer la tête, comme s'il était déterminé. "J'ai dit beaucoup de choses sur lui mais... Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment un sale type. C'est vrai que je le trouve trop arrogant et que je sais jamais ce qu'il pense mais... mais je suppose que c'est sa personnalité. Et puis il joue au basket, moi j'adore ça... je suppose que j'étais aussi un peu blessé dans mon orgueil qu'il me batte aussi facilement. Mais je me dis que si on... enfin, tu sais, jouer au basket, manger au Magi Burger tout ça, passer du temps tous les quatre une fois, aussi avec Kuroko. On se comprendrait peut-être mieux les uns, les autres."

Après avoir dit ça, coupant ses réflexions, Kagami eut un petit sourire malgré son air fatigué.

"Oui, pourquoi pas."

Lui, Kagami, Kuroko et Aomine. Ce serait très certainement un étrange groupe aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais ça pourrait être intéressant. Lui et Kurokocchi étaient déjà proches, ils pourraient sans doute faire un effet tampon si jamais des tensions apparaîtraient entre les deux sportifs. Peut-être qu'une fois passées les premières hostilités, ils apprendraient réellement à se connaître et, qui sait, devenir des vrais amis. Kise sentait que Kagamicchi et Aominecchi n'étaient pas incompatibles, ils avaient juste des personnalités brûlantes. Mais avec des compromis, ça s'arrangerait. Et puis... Et puis au fond, il désirait vraiment créer cette amitié. Une vraie amitié, sincère. Pas seulement forgée sur les apparences.

"Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller." Déclara finalement le blondinet.

"D'accord... on se revoit plus tard."

Le jeune homme aux orbes miel acquiesça. Oui, ils allaient se revoir plus tard. À l'école. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir un profond soupir. Est-ce que les choses étaient bien ainsi? Avait-il fait une erreur? Alors qu'il cherchait une réponse dans sa confusion, il se stoppa dans son élan. Ça allait. Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter sur les possibilités d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Il ne prenait jamais les bonnes décisions de toute façon, mais celles qui suivaient son coeur étaient globalement meilleures que les autres. En outre, si trouver une réponse adéquate était impossible en premier lieu, il faisait mieux d'accepter la situation.

Il résisterait à cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kise posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, sans avoir remarqué la présence silencieuse et curieuse de l'autre côté. La poignée s'abaissa d'elle-même et la porte s'ouvrit, le forçant à reculer dans un sursaut de surprise pour éviter de la percuter. L'intrus n'avait même pas signalé son entrée en tapant contre le bois, comme s'il s'était senti autorisé à pénétrer la chambre sans l'avis de son occupant. La personne passa enfin le seuil de la pièce sous le regard irrité des deux adolescents qui s'imaginaient une infirmière ou un docteur. Bien sûr, ce fut tout autre chose.

"Ryouta, comme c'est inattendu!"

Il s'agissait d'Akashi. Il se dressait fièrement devant son élève, vêtu comme d'habitude de ses habits sobres camouflés par sa blouse blanche de scientifique. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, rien dans son attitude ne laissait supposer qu'il était surpris, bien au contraire. Instinctivement, le lycéen se décala pour le laisser passer. S'il était venu visiter Kagami, ce n'était pas une étrange de le voir ici, mais ne l'avait-il pas vu se diriger ailleurs plus tôt?

"Je pensais partir après avoir fini mes affaires." Répondit-il à la question muette. "Mais j'ai cru t'avoir aperçu. Je me suis arrêté pour en être sûr et c'était vraiment toi. Ne devrais-tu pas être en classe?"

"Ah non, c'est..." Tenta Kise, troublé par sa capacité presque effrayante à lire dans ses pensées.

"Es-tu venu ici parce que tu t'inquiétais pour Taïga? Mmh... je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve ton action... Oh, bonjour Taïga d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu vas mieux."

"Ouai..."

Quelque part, le professeur semblait différent de d'habitude. Ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais ils le sentaient. Ryouta s'était toujours senti un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence, de la même manière qu'une petite sardine face à un requin affamé, mais maintenant, c'était beaucoup plus manifeste. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, son sourire d'apparence bienveillante semblait beaucoup plus transparent qu'avant. Comme si son masque était en train de se craqueler en leur présence. Kagami, sans doute, sentait cela beaucoup moins que son camarade, mais il sentait aussi que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie depuis son entrée.

Son regard était plus que jamais glacial et pénétrant.

"En fait je..."

"Ah, je ne suis pas en train de te blâmer pour avoir manqué la classe." Reprit Akashi en s'engageant pour aller au chevet du lycéen roux. "Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que vu l'état dans lequel tu es maintenant, vous ne devriez pas vous voir."

"..."

Ces mots acerbes trahissaient l'expression actuelle de l'adulte. Juste pendant un court moment, Kise baissa la tête sous cette accusation mais qui étrangement, prenait sens à ses yeux. Si ça avait été avant qu'il ne parle avec Kagamicchi, cela lui aurait sûrement fait encore plus mal. Mais il comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que l'enseignant voulait lui dire. Avec une certaine crainte, il tourna ses deux orbes dorés en direction du concerné qui, sous le coup de l'ahurissement, n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Sans doute s'était-il attendu autant que lui a le voir débarquer dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Cependant, Kagami reprit rapidement contenance et fronça les sourcils.

"C'est une histoire entre Kise et moi. Si c'est mieux pour nous de parler, ça nous regarde!" Répliqua-t-il par la suite d'une voix surprenamment sévère.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'opposait à son professeur, mais si des camarades de sa classe l'avaient entendu, ils auraient été surpris de la manière dont il avait répondu. Il n'avait pas été agressif, ni insultant. Juste ferme. Cela traduisait bien sa volonté de ne pas aller vers une énième confrontation cette fois, mais de bel et bien les défendre, lui et Kise. Le plus surprenant resta cependant la réaction de l'adulte qui n'émit aucune menace ou autres frayeurs. Il se contenta de sourire faiblement en secouant la tête négativement, comme pour désapprouver de la même manière qu'un parent exaspéré.

Il était définitivement différent de d'habitude.

"Quand je vous dis de ne pas vous voir, ce n'est pas seulement pour éviter les problèmes. Les autres professeurs pourraient te donner le même genre de conseil." Son sourire s'étira légèrement avec un regard complice pour le blondinet. "T'inquiéter pour ton camarade est très bien, mais c'est une règle, une norme qui s'applique à la société en général... Ryouta, tu as une place qui est absolument déconnectée de tels standards!"

Le concerné sentit une incroyable répugnance face au regard d'Akashi et il n'était pas le seul; Kagamicchi aussi semblait s'énerver d'être ignoré de la sorte.

Mais Kise ressentait autre chose, un dégoût sourd qui faisait écho en lui. C'était le même sentiment qu'il avait eu avec... Midorima. Ce regard supérieur qui présumait voir à travers tout juste parce qu'il connaissait des choses que personne ne savait. Ces yeux agressifs et sans pitié. Tout dans ce comportement était déchu d'une quelconque humanité et donnait simplement l'impression d'être un insecte insouciant qui vivait uniquement selon le bon vouloir de celui qui l'observait. Plus que le dégoût, les deux lycéens sentirent un malaise bien plus fort que ce qu'ils ont pu expérimenter avant. C'était comme si leur professeur semblait prêt à les envoyer en enfer.

De la part d'Akashi, c'était encore plus flagrant.

"Ryouta, les stratagèmes mis en place pour te restreindre deviennent progressivement inefficaces. Mais bien plus que cela, je me disais... ne serait-il pas mieux que tu développes enfin ta conscience de soi. Tu sais, certaines circonstances autour de toi ont fait en sorte de garder le secret, mais je sens que tout est sur le point de craquer"

"Sensei..."

"Tu ne devrais plus laisser des personnes bien intentionnées t'approcher... en particulier des garçons normaux. Même si Taïga..." Il tourna brièvement ses yeux hétérochrome en direction du concerné qui observait l'échange comme un tigre au taqué. "Même si tu es une exception à la règle, Taïga, vous avez juste eu beaucoup de chance tous les deux que ça ne se soit pas fini de manière tragique."

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sous cette révélation.

Leur professeur venait-il de déclarer qu'il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans sa salle de laboratoire? Mais comment avait-il pu? Personne à part eux, Kuroko et Aomine n'avaient été présents à ce moment! Ils refusaient de croire que, malgré son attitude omnipotente, leur professeur ait un regard sur tout ce qui se passait. Et il n'y avait pas de caméra dans les salles de classe. Alors il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible: quelqu'un le lui avait dit. C'était forcément un des deux autres adolescents bleutés présents à ce moment-là. Mais lequel? Et surtout... Pourquoi?

"Vous... qui vous a dit ça?" Grogna Kagami, cette fois décidé à en découdre.

Mais l'adulte ignora simplement sa question.

"C'était trop tôt pour toi, Taïga." Il se retourna alors vers Kise. "Ryouta, tu as conscience, j'espère, que c'est de ta faute si Taïga est devenu si étrange."

Aujourd'hui, le blondinet avait entendu exactement le même discours de la part d'une personne totalement différente.

Midorima Shintarô.

Était-ce une coïncidence? Sûrement pas. Avec l'attitude de l'enseignant et ces jeux de circonstance, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que cette situation relève du pur hasard. Cet échange devint soudain très désagréable, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la piqûre sourde culpabilité dans son coeur. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'accuse comme cela, à croire qu'il venait prendre un malin plaisir à détruire ce que le lycéen blond avait tenté de reconstruire. Il soupçonnait même l'homme aux cheveux rouge vif d'avoir organisé cette petite rencontre. Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il en tire profit, puisqu'il s'était vendu lui-même.

"Sensei, est-ce que par hasard... vous savez quelque chose à propos de mon corps? Comme Midorima? Est-ce que c'est une maladie rare? Une pathologie? Vous êtes dans la science non, vous devriez savoir!"

Encore une fois, le professeur ignora sa question. Cependant, cette fois-ci semblait moins parce qu'il voulait délibérément ne pas y répondre qu'une étincelle de colère sembla traverser ses yeux vairons. Il put même en l'espace d'un instant le voir froncer les sourcils avant de reprendre une expression stoïque qu'il se força à être sympathique. Mais en réalité, il avait l'air encore plus intimidant comme cela.

"Midorima... Shintarô. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose, encore?" Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. "Sérieusement... cet avertissement est rentré par une oreille et sortie par l'autre. C'est exaspérant! Mais ça ne me surprend même plus."

Akashi effaça son sourire forcé adressé à Kise, ne se sentant visiblement plus de tenter d'adoucir les angles auprès de ses deux élèves, et laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé.

"En voyant Taïga, je sais que Ryouta n'a pas fait d'erreur. Cependant, il n'y a aucun doute que tu es la cause de tout ça."

Encore une fois, sa posture ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'adressait à Kise.

"Plus précisément ton corps. C'est la faute aux récents changements dans ton corps."

Il fut terrifié par cette déclaration. Est-ce que Akashi-sensei savait? À propos du sang et de ces horribles morceaux de chair? Mais comment? Comment pouvait-il être au courant d'une chose aussi intime? Kise se sentit pétrifié d'horreur alors que les souvenirs de cette terrible semaine lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce n'était pas possible. D'instinct, sa main se posa sur son ventre, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, et il se tordit légèrement. Kagamicchi, à côté qui lui ne semblait au courant de rien, le regardait avec inquiétude, ayant sans doute remarqué son changement de comportement. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas l'allusion.

L'adulte cru alors bon de tout expliquer, comme s'il était en train de donner une leçon:

"Pour l'illustrer... peut-être devrai-je utiliser les phéromones. Vous connaissez sans doute tous les deux; c'est une substance que les animaux sécrètent pour attirer le sexe opposé en vue d'une procréation. Ryouta a fait exactement la même chose, mais de manière immesurée, et Taïga était incapable de résister. Une victime, somme toute."

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?" Grogna l'adolescent rouge d'une voix avec un certain tremblement. "Des phéromones? Ça ne marche que pour les animaux ça! Vous êtes trop resté enfermé dans votre bureau!"

"Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Tu l'as dit toi-même non, à quel point il sentait bon?"

Le concerné grinça des dents. Autant par cette preuve irréfutable que par la confirmation que leur professeur les avait bel et bien espionné.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant. Toi et Ryouta, vous n'êtes pas... ordinaires. En fait, vous êtes de la même espèce. Une espèce qui utilise ce système; on vous appelle Osu et Mesu."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires?" Fit Kagami d'un ton beaucoup moins sûr que précédemment alors que son camarade n'arrivait pas à répondre.

"Ah, peut-être devrais-je le préciser, Taïga. Tu as une constitution unique, tu seras sans doute un très bon spécimen... mais tu n'es pas encore un Osu parfait. En fait, tu viens juste de réveiller ta nature, tu es encore très immature, et c'est pour ça que tu as réagi comme le ferait n'importe quel humain. Ce genre de cas n'est pas rare, malheureusement..."

Le professeur de chimie sembla réfléchir un moment, comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir, ou peut-être était-il en train de peser ses mots, puis il reprit:

"Quoi qu'il en soit Ryouta, en tant que Mesu, tu as une odeur si puissante qu'elle attire les Osu autour de toi, et les rend instables."

Kise voulait rire à cette blague de mauvais goût.

Mais il suffit d'un regard échangé avec son camarade pour savoir que la situation était bel et bien grave. Cette histoire d'odeur revenait sans cesse, et en effet, tous les deux s'étaient interrogés dessus, pour des raisons différentes. Mais s'ils avaient su que la vérité était aussi étrange, ils s'en seraient bien passé. Mais encore, ils avaient encore du mal à assimiler ce que leur enseignant était en train de leur révéler: Ils n'étaient pas ordinaires? Ils étaient quoi alors? Pour le blondinet malheureusement, cette question trouva une réponse facile et désagréable qu'il voulut écarter. Aucun des deux ne voulait admettre ces mots si cruels.

En quoi étaient-ils obligés de croire cet homme à moitié fou après tout, et d'ailleurs...

"C'est quoi ça?" Rétorqua enfin le blondinet. "Des phéromones vous dites? Dans ce cas, ceux qui devraient réagir devraient être du sexe opposé! Moi et Kagamicchi sommes des garçons, alors comment..."

"La différence de sexe entre le parasite et son hôte n'a aucune importance. Ton parasite est une femelle, Ryouta, c'est pour cela qu'il a de l'effet sur les porteurs de parasite mâle." Coupa Akashi le plus naturellement du monde. "De plus, il vaut mieux pour _eux_ que l'hôte soit un mâle... mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails."

"Eux? Qu'est-ce que c'est... De quoi parlez-vous? Des... des parasites?"

"L'être interne que vous portez est en train de transformer votre corps béni par Dieu." Récita le professeur d'un ton plus solennel et presque bienveillant. "À cause de cela, quand il utilise le corps d'un hôte pour se reproduire, il a choisi de le faire de la manière la plus visible possible afin d'être contemplé par Dieu... ou ce que nous appelons, l'Origine."

En posant son regard vairon sur les deux adolescents, ceux-ci sentirent une sueur froide face à ce discours qui sonnait comme fanatique. Celui qui était sur ses deux jambes fit deux pas en arrière en avalant sa salive. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur faisait le plus peur; ce que racontait Akashi ou le fait qu'il le racontait de ce ton qu'avaient les grandes figures d'autorité religieuse. Mais surtout, ce qui le mit le coeur sur les lèvres, c'est d'apprendre qu'ils avaient des choses à l'intérieur de leur corps. Ils se répétaient inlassablement de ne pas prendre pour argent comptant ce que cet homme leur disait. Mais une part d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire.

Voyant leur visage décomposé, l'adulte eut un sourire satisfait et acquiesça.

"Vous l'avez sans doute compris; un être illustrant le péché originel de Sodome. Telle est sa finalité."

Une ombre passa alors sur son visage quand son attention se concentra sur Kise, qui semblait visiblement l'intéresser bien plus que Kagami.

"Ryouta, tu t'en es sûrement aperçu, n'est-ce pas? Ces marques nées de ton corps; c'est un signe d'existence pour signaler à un Osu que tu es un Mesu."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de ce ton toujours aussi doux, il avança vers Kise, ce dernier reculant en direction du lit de Kagami. Il se tenait toujours le ventre, plantant presque ses griffes dedans comme s'il voulait saisir quelque chose d'invisible et l'en extraire. S'il pouvait, il rejetterait sans doute tout. Ce qu'il est et ce qu'il portait. Au bout d'un moment, il buta contre le lit de son camarade qui le regardait simplement avec un mélange de confusion et de terreur. Même si on venait de leur dire qu'ils étaient pareils, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges comprenait dans doute implicitement que le blondinet était encore plus bizarre que lui.

Akashi ne s'abstint pas de le confirmer.

"Un hôte comme toi qui a pu fusionner aussi parfaitement avec un être interne... C'est le signe ultime à un Osu que tu es prêt, capable de donner naissance à un 'Immaculé' "

"C'est... impossible..."

Il voulait que ce soit un mensonge.

Ou c'est ce qu'une partie de lui voulait, mais une autre ne pouvait que regarder impuissante sa futur vie quotidienne tranquille et ordinaire s'effriter. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il devait faire. Ce coup de massue était beaucoup trop violent, car il l'avait impacté avec la force de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le sens qu'il leur trouverait serait si cruel. Même si c'était faux, comment allait-il vivre après désormais, alors qu'au fond de lui, le doute persistera encore? Non, son humanité était morte depuis longtemps. Bien avant cette annonce. Bien avant que les premières gouttes de sang ne coulent.

"Les troubles qui te touchent ne vont aller qu'en s'empirant, Ryouta." Diagnostiqua l'enseignant pour enfoncer le couteau. "D'une semaine, tu vas passer à un mois de symptôme, puis ça va s'allonger jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne le supporte plus. Tu pourras juste le subir silencieusement."

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il hésita un moment à s'enfuir en courant, mais l'adulte était devant la porte et il n'avait pas le courage de le confronter. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'en aller.

"C'est pourquoi... nous aimerions que tu te confies à nous pour le futur. Toi aussi Taïga." Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme plus grand. "Vous ne le regretterez pas. Nous ne pouvons pas être plus sincères que quiconque envers vous deux. Après tout, vous êtes l'avenir... et toi Ryouta, l'espoir que nous attendions depuis longtemps."

"Qui... qui êtes-vous?" Osa enfin demander Kagami, sachant que Kise avait les lèvres soudées par la paralysie.

"Nous sommes les personnes qui vouent un culte et vénèrent le miracle qu'abritent vos corps. Nous sommes ceux qui ont fait perdurer votre espèce. Nous sommes ceux qui vous offriront le monde."

C'était déroutant.

La manière dont le discours d'Akashi était ridiculement sectaire. Comment pouvait-il être honnête? Non, plus crucial que la véracité de ses mots, l'enjeu ici était de savoir si cet homme était digne de confiance. Avec tout ce qu'il savait - ou prétendait savoir- et ce qu'il leur avait dit sans compter le lourd passif qu'il avait, cela semblait évident. Plus que cela, la réponse était simple; non. La manière dont il jouait avec eux, avec ses mots, donnait cette désagréable impression de discuter avec Midorima. Qui était aussi dans ces superstitions? Sans même regarder la personne devant lui, c'est comme cela qu'il le voyait.

"Non, je ne vous crois pas." Déclara enfin Kagami en se levant de son lit. "Vous êtes juste cinglé... dégagez d'ici!"

Sans paraître s'outrer de cette réponse sèche, voire insultante, Akashi ne s'ennuya même pas à s'opposer à lui.

"Je sais que ça paraît improbable, ils le disent tous au début. Mais je me pensais que vous accepteriez... surtout toi Taïga, c'est bien trop tôt pour toi."

"Sortez ou... ou c'est moi qui sors!"

L'adolescent n'attendit même pas la réponse, et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il claqua brutalement dans sa fuite.

Akashi, resté seul avec Kise, secoua la tête une fois de plus en signe de négation dans un léger soupire puis se retourna vers le garçon blond, attendant sa réponse. L'expression dans ses yeux or et rouge semblait supposer qu'il attendait exactement la même réaction. Mais le blondinet n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Contrairement à Kagamicchi qui niait tout en bloc, il avait touché cette réalité du doigt. Il savait au fond, que ce qu'il lui disait était vrai. Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il comprenait l'essentiel. Mais étrangement, cela ne donnait pas plus de sens à sa vie. Cela la condamnait simplement définitivement à ce qu'il avait craint.

"Ryouta, quelle que soit ta réponse, tôt ou tard, je sais que tu te retourneras vers nous. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit sur Terre qui t'acceptera tel que tu es à part nous."

Voilà. C'était ça.

Cette vérité qu'il redoutait plus que tout au monde.

Celle qui serait seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et que personne ne le comprendrait.

Mais... Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

"Vous vous trompez..."

"Souviens-toi juste de ce que je t'ai dit. Nous t'attendrons n'importe quand."

Sans répondre, le blondinet marcha lentement vers la sortie dans les traces de son camarade d'un air serain. Il passa devant son professeur sans trembler et continua avec l'audace de garder son dos tourné.

Un endroit qui accepterait Kise tel qu'il est maintenant... Bien que c'était un espoir futile, il avait une idée. Une unique idée. Il devait en être sûr. Il pressentait que Kagami aussi avait sans doute eu cette même idée. Même si c'était effrayant, il n'avait pas le choix que d'aller de l'avant. C'était peut-être une erreur. Cela allait peut-être le mener à sa perte. Mais il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il ne pouvait plus se couvrir les yeux. Tout était dit. Tout était révélé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix à faire. Il devait y aller. Et s'assurer que tout n'était peut-être pas définitivement perdu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le crépuscule était d'une couleur profonde aujourd'hui, comme toujours.

Cependant, les tons semblaient inhabituels, tirant vers des nuances sanguines plutôt que l'orangé apaisant qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Ce fut la remarque que Takao eut alors que, posté à la sortie du lycée, juste en face du portail, il regardait le ciel d'un air absent. Il attendait Midorima pour rentrer, comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire avant. Même si cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir le faire ces derniers temps, il tentait tout de même sa chance maintenant. Surtout maintenant. Après quelque temps à attendre, il vit celui qu'il attendait passer le seuil de l'entrée du préau.

Sans attendre, l'adolescent aux yeux gris vint à sa rencontre.

"Shin-Chan, je te raccompagne aujourd'hui? Pas besoin de décider à pierre-feuille-ciseau cette fois."

"Pourquoi pas."

Le garçon aux cheveux verts accepta ainsi sa proposition d'un ton étrangement calme.

Comme d'habitude, Kazunari s'attela à la bicyclette et commença à pédaler après un dernier coup d'oeil à son passager. Ce dernier s'était installé au fond, dans la même direction que lui dans une position assez détendue. Il n'y pensait plus depuis un moment vu qu'il avait été obsédé de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait, mais il lui semblait que Shin-Chan semblait plus tranquille que d'ordinaire. Surtout après toutes les scènes qui lui avait faite, c'était un changement radical. Il ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis... le début de l'année au moins! Le voir si posé avait quelque chose de soulageant quelque part.

Cependant, Takao n'était pas dupe, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu: ce n'était qu'une façade.

Il pensa en premier lieu que c'était pour tenter de sauver la face et cacher ce qui se passait avec ses parents. Mais malgré son caractère parfois dur, le lycéen brun ne voulait pas croire que celui à lunettes le considérait comme aussi stupide. Il devait sûrement se douter que son camarade de classe le savait sous pression, voir en dépression, en tout cas d'une humeur massacrante parce qu'il vivait plus ou moins un enfer quotidien. Alors, s'il prenait la peine d'avoir cette attitude en face de lui, c'est qu'il y avait autre chose, et l'adolescent aux yeux gris n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait l'impression, quelque part, qu'il était en train de perdre son partenaire.

C'était risqué, mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Peut-être que cela ne le mènera à rien, peut-être que quelque chose -la vérité- en sortira-. Au pire, il révèlerait le véritable état d'esprit de son camarade, et ses soupçons seraient confirmés, Plus que tout, Kazunari était à l'affut du moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Il devait tenter sa chance. Il voulait une réponse.

Pendant qu'il pédalait à rythme soutenu dans une avenue droite, déserte et dégagée, Takao se retourna légèrement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"Dis Shin-Chan, quelque chose est arrivé aujourd'hui?"

"Hein?"

Il put voir l'expression de Midorima se crisper légèrement dans un sourire à sa question.

"Quelque chose... eh bien, en quelque sorte." Répondit-il mystérieusement. "J'ai comme un pressentiment."

"De quoi parles-tu?"

"Ça arrive bientôt... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un message pour le savoir, je le sens au fond de moi. C'est imminent."

"..."

Ses mots faisaient peu de sens, comme d'habitude.

Mais Kazunari sentait indéniablement une bonne humeur transparaître dans sa voix. Peu importe que ce soit une apparence ou non, il pouvait voir cette lueur excitée dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler. Il n'ajouta aucun commentaire et celui aux pupilles claires ne put que se reconcentrer sur la route en rongeant son frein. C'était frustrant. Terriblement frustrant. La manière dont Shintarô avait en quelque sorte réussi à esquiver son objectif en lui répondant quand même. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander plus de précisions, ni reposer sa question. Cette envie de savoir ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il accumulait des informations.

L'état de Shin-Chan qui s'empirait. L'appel de la dernière fois de la part de cet inconnu. Et les Midorima bouleversés.

Takao pensait avoir tout vu en matière de superstition, de religion et de culte. Ses maigres connaissances comme avant-goût que lui avait donné son camarade lui avaient semblé largement suffisantes. Et pourtant, il se rendait compte qu'il était très loin de la réalité. C'était un tout autre monde, bien différent du sien, qui le dépassait largement. Cela le terrifiait; Kazunari avait l'impression d'être en face d'une araignée géante qui avait déjà tissé sa toile devant tous les issues de secours. L'organisation qui menaçait son partenaire et sa famille ressemblait beaucoup à une secte. Mais en l'honneur de qui? Les maigres éléments qu'il put récolter n'étaient pas suffisant pour deviner.

Sa patience commençait à s'effriter au fur et à mesure qu'il y réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'il savait plus ou moins ce qui arrivait à Shin-Chan, cela n'en était que plus douloureux pour lui. Tout ce que le lycéen à lunettes prenait sur lui. Tout ce qu'il endurait sur ses épaules en silence. La manière dont ses parents le rejetaient. La manière dont tout le monde le rejetait, parce qu'on le jugeait bizarre. Et surtout, la manière dont il le tenait à l'écart de ses histoires comme s'il n'était qu'un simple étranger. Même si d'une certaine manière, c'était logique qu'il le traite comme un étranger. Takao ne faisait pas partie de sa famille après tout. Ni de cette organisation.

Il n'était qu'un pauvre étudiant qui avait vu une partie immergée de l'iceberg, simplement parce qu'il avait été persévérant.

Et présent au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

C'était tout.

Si le jour de la rentrée, Takao n'avait pas été intrigué par le caractère mystérieux de Shin-Chan, s'il ne s'était pas entêté à le suivre, s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'incruster dans sa vie, s'il ne s'était pas inquiété, s'il n'avait pas enquêté, il ne serait au courant de rien actuellement. Et pourtant malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire alors qu'il lui paraissait évident que son ami courait un grave danger. S'il s'attirait la colère du garçon aux cheveux verts, il était prêt à recevoir sa sentence. Il était prêt à gâcher leur amitié s'il cela signifiait le sauver. Il était prêt à en payer le prix.

Ses iris gris clair contemplant le ciel qui s'assombrissait, il agrippa le guidon de son vélo plus fermement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme la dernière fois, Takao rammena Midorima jusque chez lui puis fit mine de repartir une fois la porte d'entrée claquée. Après avoir trouvé une ruelle adéquate pour garer son moyen de transport encombrant, il revint à pied de la même manière qu'avant. Le jardin n'était toujours pas surveillé et les habitants ne semblaient pas plus intéressés à passer du temps dans les salles à vivre. C'était à peu près la même heure et, ironie du sort, un téléphone sonnait également juste après qu'il ait décidé de se positionner sous une fenêtre ouverte. Cette fois, cela provenait du salon. La tonalité lui fit ressentir un certain malaise à cause des souvenirs de sa dernière visite bien sûr, mais pas uniquement.

Regardant à travers la fenêtre d'un angle qui lui permettait de ne pas être vu, il vit l'épouse du couple Midorima attraper le téléphone.

"Oui?...Oui... Je... Je vous le passe tout de suite."

Takao se mit sur la défensive en voyant son expression se décomposer pendant ce court échange. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle semblait assez terrifiante pour apporter des éléments intéressants. C'était sa chance, ironiquement, de tomber aussi bien. Il devait profiter de cette occasion pour récolter peut-être les ultimes informations qui lui manquaient. Comme il se l'imaginait, il entendit quelqu'un courir depuis le couloir se rapprocher rapidement. Le son resonna dans toute la demeure et le père de famille ouvrit la porte de la salle à vitre.

"Qui est-ce?"

"Eux... encore..." Répondit sa femme toute tremblante.

"Donne-le-moi!"

Arrachant pratiquement le combiné avec une expression de terreur peinte sur ses traits, l'homme porta le téléphone à ses oreilles.

"Allo... oui... oui bien sûr!"

Le lycéen examina minutieusement la réaction de l'époux Midorima, et le chaque petit changement au fur et à mesure de ses courtes réponses. Il vit rapidement son teint perdre toutes ses couleurs et rentrer dans une panique.

"Hein... Non! Non! C'est impossible que...!"

Il ne pouvait rien faire de là où il était, et c'était horriblement frustrant. Il n'entendait rien de la conversation cette fois. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre disait au bout du fil, ni même de qui il s'agissait. Il comprenait juste vaguement qu'il devait être en train de réprimander -peut être menacer- son interlocuteur.

"Oui... oui bien compris... nous allons le prévenir."

L'adulte raccrocha l'appareil avec un visage livide, regardant fixement l'engin comme si un fantôme allait en sortir. L'été pointait à peine le bout de son nez, le chauffage n'était pas allumé, et pourtant, il était trempé de sueur. Le lycéen aux yeux gris se demanda même à un moment s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise. La conversation avait-elle été aussi terrible que cela? Eh bien, si elle fut identique à la dernière qu'il entendu, mais concentrée sur aussi peu de temps, il pouvait comprendre mais... Mais c'était assez inquiétant. Quand sa femme s'approcha de lui pour vérifier si tout allait bien, il la rejeta sèchement et appela plutôt son fils d'une voix grondante. Shin-chan se présenta au salon peu de temps après avec une expression satisfaite.

Et soudain, son père s'avança brusquement vers lui et l'attrapa par le col.

"Toi! Espèce d'imbécile!"

Cela arriva vite. Si vite que Kazunari n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir de là où il était. Même s'il avait voulu intervenir, il restait pétrifié sur place par ce geste aussi violent. La mère de famille resta aussi surprise, mais reprit plus vite que lui et se précipita vers lui pour retenir le bras qui menaçait de s'abattre sur leur enfant. Elle réussit à lui monopoliser un bras et il tourna la tête vers elle, sans doute pour lui demander silencieusement ce qu'elle était en train de faire... Il était indéniablement furieux, mais aussi désespéré, comme s'il était en train de se battre pour sa vie.

"Calme toi chéri!"

"Lâche-moi! Shintarô... Shintarô! Tu es vraiment un idiot!" Souffla l'homme avec colère en relâchant sa prise sous la contrainte de sa femme.

Le concerné, sous le choc, était tombé par terre et resta simplement mollement assis. Il n'avait rien répondu, il ne s'était pas débattu. Peut-être lui aussi avait été aussi ahurit que les autres face à cette explosion. Il regarda simplement ses parents à travers ses lunettes et sa frange qui cachaient son expression. Légèrement remis de la surprise, Takao eut mal au coeur de le voir ainsi et du faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas intervenir pour le protéger de ces accusations. Malgré tout, il devait ronger son frein s'il ne voulait pas voir tous ses efforts disparaître.

"Pourquoi?" Reprit le père Midorima plus fort. "Pourquoi tu ne nous écoutes pas! Alors même que ta mère a risqué sa vie pour te faire naître! Tu es né de la chair l'Origine bon sang! Tu as une mission, une seule à accomplir!"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en aie à faire!" Répliqua enfin Shintarô avec hargne, "Je ne serais jamais un être parfait, et ils ne voudront jamais de moi comme ça! Et tant mieux!"

"Nous n'avons pas enduré tout cela pour rien!" Hurla l'homme en guise de réponse. "Nous avons une dette à payer! Nous ne te demandons pas la lune, juste de leur obéir!"

"Je t'en prie, calmes-toi chéri!"

La femme de la maison tenta désespérément de calmer son époux qui criait de manière presque démente en essayant de frapper leur fils. Elle n'y parvenait cependant que partiellement. Il balança sa main au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent vert qui ne bougea pas de sa place, comme s'il était résigné. Un son sourd fit écho dans toute la pièce. Il souleva sa main au-dessus de lui et l'abattit sur Shintarô qui s'accroupit sous l'impact, les deux bras sur son visage pour le protéger. La peau avait été frappée, mais visiblement pas sur la face. Sans doute avait-il agi au bon moment.

"Arrête, je t'en supplie." Paniqua son épouse au bord des larmes. "Il a peut-être tout manqué, mais s'ils apprennent qu'on a blessé un de leurs précieux protégés, ils ne nous le pardonneront pas!"

Elle avait dû réussir par ses mots à toucher un point sensible, et il finit par s'arrêter. Relâchant ses bras pour les laisse pendre le long du corps, un long silence plongea la pièce dans un malaise. Takao du retenir son souffle, par peur de se faire repérer. Respirant rauquement, l'homme regarda le plafond d'un air désespéré.

"C'est un désastre Shintarô! Ils vont faire la cérémonie du réveil de l'Origine... Tu dois aller te préparer le plus vite possible! Ils sont furieux après nous! Au moindre faux pas... je ne sais pas si même toi ils t'épargneront!"

Sa femme mit alors ses mains devant sa bouche d'horreur, comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas. Tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers le couloir en criant des choses incompréhensibles, ne sachant pas vraiment après qui ils se lamentaient. Leur fils était resté sur place, toujours à terre alors qu'il se remettait lentement de l'agression. Il ne semblait pas traumatisé, mais plutôt médusé, comme si cela faisait partie de son quotidien. Son visage était terriblement pâle et son état en général était assez pitoyable. Le visage refermé, il se redressa lentement puis partit de la pièce à son tour, silencieusement, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire.

Takao se sentait horriblement mal.

Il avait voulu intervenir. Il voulait l'aider, lui apporter du soutien, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, éventuellement qu'il s'en sortirait. Mais cela équivaudrait à faire tomber sa couverture, et peut-être perdre à jamais sa confiance. Il le vit disparaître dans le couloir opposé, celui de sa chambre, et entendit au loin le bruit de la serrure qui se verrouillait. Il s'était enfermé. Après quelques minutes, le lycéen brun prit la décision la plus risquée de sa vie et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison afin de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième couloir et tenta d'écouter minutieusement ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Shin-Chan. Un bruit de dés. Qui tombait. Suivit d'un gémissement de douleur. Il comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulut dire.

Kazunari voulut retourner se cacher dehors pour éviter de se faire prendre mais son dos buta alors une porte alors qu'il reculait. Cette porte, il la reconnaissait. Il était passé devant quand il avait ramené Shin-Chan la dernière fois. Sachant qu'il était dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse, il prit quand même le risque de l'ouvrir sous l'impulsion d'une curiosité malsaine -à moins que ce ne soit son instinct-. Elle donna sur un escalier. Un escalier qui semblait descendre très bas, et son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas la cave. Une très forte envie de descendre jeter un oeil le prit, mais en entendant les parents de Shintarô un peu plus loin, il décida d'en rester là.

Pour le moment.

Kazunari retourna se cacher dehors pour éviter de se faire prendre et, assis dos au mur de la maison, il se prit le visage entre les mains. Ce coup de téléphone... peu importe ce qui avait été dit, ce fut le coup fatal pour la famille Midorima. Assez pour déclencher cette fureur destructrice. Par contre, ce que le père avait dit... qu'est-ce que c'était déjà? L'Origine? Encore? Ce mot ne lui était pas inconnu, il l'avait déjà entendu avant. Quelque chose à propos de la chair aussi... Et Shin-Chan avait répondu... "Je ne serais jamais un être parfait!'. Un être parfait... Il l'avait aussi entendu avant de la part de son camarade.

Il avait pensé sur le coup que ce fut anodin mais maintenant qu'il y repensait... Aucune chose qu'avait pu dire Shintarô en sa présence ne fut hasardeux. Il connaissait bien assez le superstitieux maintenant pour savoir que chaque phrase, chaque mot qu'il employait était pesé minutieusement. Et son paternel qui avait parlé de "cérémonie", "réveil"... En entendant cela, il eut un étrange sentiment. L'écho de sa conversation avec Shin-Chan alors qu'il le raccompagnait lui revint en mémoire. Il touchait du doigt la réponse. Il manquait juste quelque chose à l'équation. Une dernière petite chose. Il voulait le confirmer.

S'il ne le faisait pas très vite, il pourrait être trop tard.

Essayant de chasser son sentiment d'impatience, Takao ferma lentement ses yeux. Puis il prit sa décision.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut tard dans la nuit quand il eut enfin l'assurance que tout le monde était couché et endormi pour de bon.

C'était la première fois qu'il attendait aussi longtemps au même endroit, et contrairement au bar, le jardin des Midorima n'était guère confortable. Surtout, il avait dû faire sans cesse attention à ne pas se faire repérer si l'un des membres de la famille avait l'idée de regarder dehors. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait semblé disposé à profiter de l'air extérieur. Surtout après ce coup de fil; chacun était resté dans sa chambre et n'en était ressorti que pour le dîner, qui s'était passé dans des conditions assez tendues. De là où il avait été, même Takao s'était attendu à ce qu'un cri d'agonie resonne dans ce silence de mort après que quelqu'un ai poignardé son voisin avec sa fourchette. Le moindre bruit avait semblé être un sinistre présage. Mais aucun incident n'était survenu.

Après cela, ils étaient tous repartis et les lumières s'éteignirent partout environ une heure après, personne n'étant d'humeur à veiller. Heureusement pour lui.

Takao passa par la fenêtre de la cuisine et se dirigea à pas de loup à travers la maison, s'aidant de sa vue développée pour le guider à travers l'obscurité. Son objectif était cette fois très clair. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas trop pensé mais quand il avait ramené Shin-Chan chez lui, la maison lui avait paru être construite sur un terrain assez grand, même en comptant le jardin, et en particulier... cette fameuse porte qui n'avait semblé donnée dans aucune pièce standard. Il pouvait remercier encore une fois ses yeux exceptionnels d'avoir noté ce détail. Sans doute ne lui aurait-il pas sauté aux yeux si les adultes l'avaient jeté comme un malpropre de leur habitat, mais leur réaction avait été beaucoup trop louche.

Après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu, il en était sûr; ils cachaient quelque chose.

L'adolescent brun passa à côté de la chambre de Shintarô qui était dans un sommeil profond, autant que ses parents. En agissant ainsi, il pourrait faire son affaire beaucoup plus tranquillement. En contrepartie, si jamais il était pris, il était fichu. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant. Mais il était de toute façon trop tard maintenant. Il était beaucoup trop engagé dans cette histoire, alors autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il ouvrit enfin la fameuse porte débouchant sur ce si étrange escalier menant au sous-sol. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, il devrait le conduire à ce que les parents de Shin-Chan avaient peur qu'il découvre. Et il avait même sa petite idée sur la nature du lieu.

Se sentent comme s'il s'engageait pour un aller simple vers l'enfer sans espoir d'y revenir, Takao s'engagea sans allumer la lumière pour ne pas alerter les habitants.

L'escalier était en colimaçon, et progresser dans le noir sans trébucher était certainement une épreuve sans l'aide d'une rambarde. Il n'avait que le mur froid pour s'appuyer, mais son imagination fertile et la sensation des briques humides sous ses paumes ne put l'empêcher de penser sur quelle sorte de chose il poserait la main à chaque pas. Une araignée, un scorpion, une autre main qui sortait du mur peut-être... Il préféra se dépêcher, autant pour ne pas voir ses phobies se matérialiser que la paranoïa d'avoir quelqu'un mal intentionné derrière lui qui le suivait. Et ce, même si ses pas étaient les seuls qui resonnaient durant sa descente.

Arrivé en bas, il buta sur la porte mince et sale, dont la poignée était certainement aussi rouillée que les jointures. Personne n'était venu ici depuis un bon bout de temps, c'était certain. Comme s'ils avaient voulu oublier cet endroit, alors que rien n'effacerait ce qu'il représentait. Kazunari sentit une piqûre de culpabilité dans son coeur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer au sein même de l'intimité de son camarade, mais il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière maintenant. Les lèvres sèches, il posa ses mains poisseuses sur la poignée pour la pour lui, c'était ouvert. Ce genre d'endroit serait pourtant attendu fermé à double tour, mais les Midorima étant déjà très renfermés par rapport à l'extérieur, ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas sentis obligés de le faire.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et lui dévoila tous ses secrets.

La pièce était très sombre et très froide, mais pas bien grande non plus de ce qu'il put en observer. À travers l'obscurité, il put apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un autel tout au fond, avec quelques linges brodés pour le décorer. Une vague satisfaction s'empara du lycéen brun. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Si les parents de Shin-Chan étaient engagés dans une secte, alors ils avaient forcément un lieu de culte, même s'il ne pratiquait pas. Surtout si, comme il put le comprendre, cela se faisait de génération en génération. Et comme tout lieu de culte, il y aurait forcément une documentation sur ledit culte en question, ne serait-ce que sa pratique.

Takao ne croyait pas aux histoires de fantômes, ou d'esprit, mais il y avait indéniablement une atmosphère très inquiétante et malsaine qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Selon ses informations à propos des Midorima, cette maison leur était transmise à travers la famille depuis des décennies. Il ne pouvait imaginer quel âge avait cet endroit et ce que leurs ancêtres avaient pratiqué ici. Des prières? Des rites? Des cérémonies? Peut-être... des exécutions? Des sacrifices d'animaux si ça se trouve, ou bien d'être humains. Non. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Il faisait suffisamment de cauchemar la nuit comme ça, et il était venu aussi avec la conviction d'y mettre fin.

Timidement, après avoir allumé une bougie, il fit le tour des lieux qui étaient en vérité assez vides, ce qui le soulagea d'un côté, mais l'inquiétait d'être venu pour rien de l'autre.

Dans son inspection, ses yeux d'aigle avaient repéré quelque chose derrière le petit emplacement de l'autel, mais des sortes de rideaux de fortune cachaient tout. Sous l'autel plutôt. Il le voyait, il y avait une boîte. Kazunari s'approcha pour mieux l'observer puis décida de mettre de côté sa prudence exagérée, et la sortit de son emplacement en espérant ne pas activer un quelconque piège. Elle fut assez large pour qu'il eut besoin de la porter à deux bras. Voyant qu'il n'y avait ni objets tranchant s'abatant sur lui, ni dalle piégée se déroulant sous ses pieds, il la posa un peu plus loin et s'installa par terre afin de mieux l'examiner.

Il y avait un étrange dessin de serpents qui interagissaient entre eux, mais déjà à moitier effacé.

Ouvrant le couvercle comme s'il s'occupait d'une bombe, le jeune homme tomba enfin sur ce qu'il attendait. Comme il se l'était imaginé, c'était rempli de documents et de livres. Il sortit tout d'abord le paquet de feuilles et les regarda minutieusement. Elles étaient d'un beige effacé, brunes sur les bords, grignotées par une sorte de brûlure. Elles devaient être très vieilles pour témoigner d'une telle usure, peut-être même assez pour finir dans un musée. Pourtant, le paquet était entassé soigneusement et la police d'écriture était très soignée. Cela ressemblait à des notes de recherche, mais ancestrales. Le genre d'écrits sur la possible rondeur de la terre ou l'existence d'un autre continent au-delà des mers.

En sortant tous les tas, Takao découvrit un petit carnet au milieu des piles qui attira son attention car il semblait plus récent.

La reliure était en cuire, assez usée elle aussi, mais pas autant que le reste. Une odeur forte et âpre émanait des feuilles. Les pages du carnet étaient remplies de phrases manuscrites sans presque aucun espace entre chaque mot: Takao pouvait sentir l'enthousiasme, ou peut-être la précipitation de l'écrivain à travers ce style. Cela semblait être des notes d'observations, et que le chercheur se dépêchait de mettre par écrit tout ce qu'il voyait par peur de perdre la trace. Il tourna les pages et trouva alors deux cartes logées en guise de marque page dont le logo ressemblait étroitement à celui de la boîte. Des cartes de membre. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent en voyant le nom inscrit: Midorima.

La raison pour laquelle il trouvait leur nom dans ce livre était bien sûr évident. C'était plutôt le prénom qui le prit au dépourvu. C'était le prénom du grand-père de Shin-Chan. Cela confirmait bien que la famille était impliquée depuis longtemps. Avec un horrible pressentiment, son regard se redirigea vers le carnet de notes. Ce qu'il y lirait serait sûrement la clef à toutes ses questions, mais il se sentait aussi comme s'il allait plonger dans un gouffre sans fond.

Avec une respiration, il commença sa lecture.

_'Notre organisation ne vit que pour _les _protéger et les honorer. Nous célébrons_ leur _supériorité en tant que telle, mais ce n'est pas n'importe lequel d'entre nous qui pourra accomplir_ leur _dessein. J'en suis tout à fait conscient. Nous ne sommes que des humains normaux, notre chair n'a rien à _leur _offrir.' _

_'J'ai tant attendu avant de pouvoir enfin marcher à _leurs_ côtés. Les seuls et rares humains bénis. À partir de ce jour, tout ce que j'apprendrais sur _eux_ sera couché sur ce papier. Pour l'éternité. Je remettrais sans doute en ordre les informations après, mais pour le moment, mon seul souci est de _les _chérir.' _

_'_Ils _vivent en symbiose à l'intérieur du corps. Pour plus de simplicité, je nommerais ces êtres merveilleux: "_Vie interne_". '_

"..."

Takao ferma le livre par réflexe, comme s'il en avait déjà trop lu.

Combien de fidèles exactement cette organisation comptait-elle? En se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait surprise dans le bar et de l'ambiance qu'il y avait depuis qu'il y était entré, le lycéen sentait que la réponse était beaucoup. Mais ce carnet... Il comprenait qu'il contenait réellement tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir depuis le début. La personne qui l'écrivait, peu importe son identité, venait d'entrer dans cette secte à en juger ses mots. Et elle était pourtant déjà en admiration totale. La suite lui faisait peur. Mais il devait continuer sa lecture. Il était pressé et il n'avait plus le choix de toute façon.

Chaque chose qu'il lut était encore plus étrange que la vérité qu'il voulut savoir. Plus ses yeux enchaînaient les mots, plus il sentit une envie de vomir monter en lui. Si tout ça était la vérité... alors tout allait mal. C'était impossible à croire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas... Parce que sinon, c'était une catastrophe. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Shin-chan ait si peur. Et pourtant, le pire était qu'il n'avait encore pas lu grand-chose. Il n'était même pas dans le coeur du sujet, comme si l'écrivain faisait exprès de laisser mijoter son auteur afin de le rendre fou de désespoir.

L'adolescent allait continuer quand il sentit un fort impact contre sa tête.

Sa vision sombrait déjà dans l'inconscient quand il comprit qu'on venait de le frapper.


	25. Fragment 25: Croisée des destins

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Hey! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps mais le voilà! Ce chapitre est probablement un des plus intenses et une des scènes que j'ai le plus aimé. Fan d'OTP, vous allez être comblés (surtout un), mais fans de réponses, vous trouverez aussi votre petit bonheur ~ Profitez en bien car c'est un des derniers moments "doux" de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Calm 1 ]_

* * *

Quand il sortit à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, le ciel était déjà teinté de la couleur profonde du crépuscule.

Kise se dépêcha de revenir à la station de train sans jamais jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Même si personne ne le suivait, il ne voulait plus regarder en arrière et exprimer ses craintes. Quand il rentra à l'intérieur du train, il lui semblait que tout l'intérieur trembla lorsque ce dernier démarra à pleine vitesse. Il fut bousculé contre une multitude de gens qui rentraient chez eux en cette heure de pointe. C'était extrêmement désagréable, mais il fut tellement plongé dans ses pensées que son malaise en devint secondaire. Il passa ainsi tout le trajet dans cette foule d'inconnus sans se préoccuper d'eux, déjà plongé dans son monde, son regard porté vers le vide.

Il sortit à l'arrêt juste après chez lui et prit le temps d'admirer l'horizon qui se dressait devant lui.

Les nuages, la route, les maisons, les passants, les panneaux, les voitures. Tout était rouge. Et pourtant, l'adolescent blond trouva cela terriblement apaisant et n'hésita pas à entamer sa marche sur ce chemin de ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait penser à rien. Son coeur battait juste à la chamane. Ses membres bougeaient tout seul d'un accord commun, le faisant progresser dans une unique direction à laquelle il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. Une boule dans son ventre grandit au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec le stress qu'il put expérimenter avant. Moins qu'anxieux, il était surtout nerveux, sans forcément ressentir de l'angoisse. C'était paradoxal, mais c'était le cas. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de sensation.

Quand Ryouta arriva finalement en face de la porte, il se posa alors les questions qu'il avait refusées plus tôt: est-ce que ça irait vraiment comme ça? N'était-il pas en train de faire une erreur? Avait-il fait le bon choix? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite? Ce flot d'interrogation l'immergea d'un coup, mais cette fois, il y fit face la tête haute. Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Même s'il ne savait pas encore tout, même si son avenir était et resterait incertain, tout irait bien. Il venait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie personnelle, il venait de régler les choses avec Kagami. Et il avait aussi appris toutes ces choses. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela en vain.

Le blondinet poussa doucement le bouton d'interphone du doigt et attendit une réponse.

"Oui?"

Après un court silence, une voix grave sortit du boîtier électronique. Il l'a reconnu aisément, c'est pourquoi il se permit d'y répondre.

"C'est moi, Kise..."

Pendant que le blondinet resta sur place, la porte électronique s'ouvrit au bout d'un petit moment dans un cliquetis.

"Oh..."

Aomine était encore en uniforme scolaire, il revenait probablement du lycée.

Au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Kise sentit cette sensation familière en lui, mais elle lui parut bien moins désagréable avec l'habitude. Il soutint même ces deux saphirs profonds de ses ambres avec contenance. Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard. Aucun des deux ne brisa l'échange visuel si transperçant. Comme si chacun essayait de sonder l'âme de l'autre. Le blondinet s'en était bien rendu compte, avant, que ce regard était moins agressif qu'il ne le crut au début. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de les supporter, il avait toujours supposé une certaine hostilité. Mais maintenant qu'il le soutenait, il comprenait que ces iris bleutés n'étaient pas malveillants à son égard.

Après quelques secondes, Daiki lui ouvrit la porte en grand afin de l'inviter à l'intérieur.

Ryouta s'engagea sur ses traces sans un mot, sans salut, sans présentation. Tous deux savaient que ce n'était plus nécessaire désormais, car toutes ces marques de politesse, si civilisées, ne leur correspondait pas, finalement. Le lycéen blond marcha le long du hall, longeant les murs extérieurs et regardant à côté de lui, le jardin qui faisait face à la chambre de son hôte. Le soleil crépusculaire s'infiltrait à travers la clôture, laissant une profonde image déformée de la verdure et du bois à travers les ombres dessinées dessus. Il tenta de trouver le chat de la dernière fois, en vain. Ce soir, il ne le verrait pas.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme aux yeux miel pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Aomine lui faisait face, debout, dans un silence qui semblait donner un signe.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-il de son ton grave habituel.

"Je suis allé voir mon oncle." Répondit Kise d'une voix un peu plus aiguë, sans doute dû au stress.

S'il était venu ici, c'était pour tout dire. Il voulait tout dire à Aomine.

"Il m'a parlé de ma mère qui est morte... il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais su... Quand je suis né, j'étais déjà mort. Elle a perdu les eaux trop tôt et... je n'ai pas été en mesure de respirer..."

Il serra sa chemise, là où se trouvait son coeur, comme s'il cherchait une preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu cela, cette personne aurait sûrement ri de manière méprisante en pensant que c'était une mauvaise blague. Elle aurait même pu penser que le blondinet perdait la tête. Et elle n'aurait pas forcément tort étant donné tout le mal que Kise eut à y croire. Qui pourrait avaler une telle histoire après tout? Il n'était même pas sûr que ce genre d'évènement soit déjà arrivé avant son cas. Peut-être. Mais cela relevait de légendes urbaines, comme tous ces ragots que ses camarades de classe aimaient se partager. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait prêt à accepter le fait que ce soit vrai.

Pourtant, Daiki l'écoutait silencieusement, sans avoir l'air de le juger.

Ni méprit, ni dégoût, ni surprise ne passaient sur ses traits creusés, et peut-être à cause de cela, Ryouta réussissait à lui parler aussi calmement.

"Tu dois penser que c'est un mensonge absurde... mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec mon corps... Ce n'est ce que je pense... Si ce n'est pas le cas alors..."

_'Tu n'es pas humain.'_

Kise se souvint de ces mots que Midorima lui avait dits. Alors qu'il avait pensé à ce moment que c'était impossible, il n'avait pas été capable de le nier. Ces illusions sanglantes qui sortaient de son corps. Ces répugnants morceaux de chair auxquels il a donné naissance. Et puis... ce qu'Akashi lui avait annoncé. Il n'avait pas tout comprit pour être franc, mais suffisamment pour saisir que quelque chose en lui n'était pas humain et le transformait lentement. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des symptômes d'une maladie rare n'étaient en fait que l'expression profonde de ses changements dans son corps.

*Tu as vu ça avant, n'est-ce pas Aominecchi?" Demanda-t-il en confrontant son regard toujours aussi neutre. "À chaque fois... tu voyais tout..."

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Mais Aomine en avait été témoin, c'était indéniable. Ces étranges limaces rouges qui glissaient de son ventre et ce sang qui s'écoulait sur sa peau. Au début, il n'avait pas compris, et il en avait été terrorisé, au point de se demander s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Il avait détesté son corps, ce corps qui avait été exposé de manière obscène et répugnante. Aomine avait indifféremment découvert son secret et pénétré dans l'inexplicable réalité dont Kise avait désespérément tenté de tenir à l'écart tous ceux qui s'y étaient approchés. Sans raison. Sans explication. Il avait percé sa bulle et prit toute la place pour ne pas le laisser respirer.

"Alors je me suis dit... que peut être... ça irait quand même comme ça."

Même si tout était le produit de son imagination tordue.

Même si tout était le fruit de sa folie naissante et destructrice.

"Même si j'étais probablement un monstre... ou que je devenais juste fou...ça irait quand même." Conclu-il le plus sérieusement du monde. "Je ne peux pas dire si j'ai raison ou pas après tout..."

Même si Aomine devenait aussi fou que lui. Du moment qu'ils voyaient tous les deux la même chose dans leur monde aliéné, alors c'est tout ce qui importait. Le jeune homme bleuté était le seul à le connaître si intimement, si profondément et surtout, le seul à être encore là après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Plus que tout, il savait que le monde de son camarade était le même que le sien. Un univers tristement sombre où la solitude pavait son chemin. Son seul et unique chemin, déjà tout tracé. Aucun des deux n'avait de point d'attache désormais. Aucun des deux n'avait d'avenir à offrir à l'autre mais ce n'était pas grave.

"Je sentais que ça irait si tu savais... Si je n'étais pas le seul à voir ces choses, mais que toi aussi tu les as vu."

Deux était mieux que seul, après tout.

"En pensant à cela, je voulais vraiment te revoir. Je voulais te voir et parler avec toi comme ça. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même mais..."

Lui et Aomine... étaient vraiment semblables l'un à l'autre. D'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire avec des mots. Ils partageaient tous les deux la même solitude mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond. Serait-il poussé à parler de destin? Kise ne le savait. En revanche, plus il y pensait, plus il en était sûr; il voulait rester avec lui. Lui et personne d'autre. C'était étrange alors qu'il y a quelque temps, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait ce qu'il y avait sous sa chair, il comprenait. Un peu. Mais c'était suffisant à ses yeux. Pour lui qui n'avait jamais trouvé une seule personne qui miroitait ses sentiments, cela suffisait, même si ce n'était qu'une partie.

Il sentait en plus qu'au fond, ce n'était pas que partiel.

Ayant fini de parler, le blondinet laissa sortir un long soupir, autant de soulagement que de stress. Ses mains étaient désormais recroquevillées dans ses poings sous l'anxiété. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, mais tout ce que pouvait lui dire son camarade serait décisif, il le savait. L'adolescent bleuté le regarda cependant avec une expression qui demeura inchangée tout le long de son monologue. Rien ne semblait l'avoir surpris dans ce qu'il avait dit, à croire qu'il s'y attendait presque. Ou bien... Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui avait semblé percevoir une once de reconnaissance dans ses iris marines.

Une question émergea alors dans l'esprit de Ryouta alors qu'il fixait ce visage de marbre.

"Aominecchi... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé de Midorimacchi. Et de Kagamicchi aussi?"

"..."

Silence. Mais celui aux yeux ambre voulait sa réponse.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé... que tu me détestais."

C'était peut-être un mot un peu fort, mais après toutes ces années où il l'avait regardé aussi intensément. Après ces étranges gestes qu'il a eus envers lui. Après cette agression qu'il lui fit subir ce jour de pluie. Comment Kise aurait-il pu penser autrement? Pourtant, parmi tout cela, il y avait d'autres actions de la part d'Aomine qui l'avait encore plus plongé dans la confusion. Le fait qu'il lui ait apporté ses devoirs. Quand il l'a raccompagné sous la pluie pour le protéger pour ensuite s'excuser. Ce dîner qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble avec sa mère. Ces moments, souvent trop silencieux, mais qui lui avaient appris tant de chose sur le bleuté. Ce baiser...

Le blondinet n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.

"Aominecchi... pour moi..."

_Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?_

Ryouta avait l'impression que poser la question dans ces termes était étrange, alors il n'arriva pas à finir le reste de sa phrase. Devait-il demander? Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour qu'il se retrouverait face à un tel dilemme en supposant qu'il avait plus ou moins fait une croix sur tout sentimentalisme, autant pour son propre bien que celui des malheureuses qui tombaient sous son charme. Sans doute à cause de cela, il ne savait comment réagir face à cette nouveauté. Il avait l'impression d'être en fleur et ne rien connaître, presque d'une pureté alors qu'il avait tant été sali par les horreurs qu'il avait traversé.

Quand le blondinet avait son regard baissé sur ses pieds, quelque chose se pressa contre lui.

"Oh!"

Kise cligna des yeux sous le coup et son dos frappa la porte de la chambre quand il se laissa porter sous le coup de la surprise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le visage d'Aomine était proche de lui. Très proche. Il sentit son coeur s'affoler comme s'il allait s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration trembla et il dut rouvrir ses lèvres qui s'étaient pressées de douleur pour regagner de l'air dans ses poumons. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps sans qu'il ne trouve la force en lui pour se dégager. Ses sens étaient trop occupés à se calmer avant de penser à faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Leurs yeux toujours connectés dans cet échange si particulier.

L'adolescent bleuté enroula alors ses bras forts autour du corps élancé du blondinet et l'embrassa fermement. Ses larges paumes trouvèrent leur chemin derrière sa tête à travers ses brins dorés pour les brosser délicatement. Pendant que leurs lèvres étaient couvertes l'une par l'autre, il colla violemment sa langue contre la bouche de son partenaire pour en prendre possession comme une bête sauvage. Son autre main se posa sur le mur à côté de son partenaire pour lui couper toute retraite alors que celle qui lui tenait la tête le pencha en arrière afin de faciliter sa domination durant l'acte.

"Ao- Mmmhh! Mmhh!"

Pris au dépourvu par ce baiser impatient, Ryouta ne put rien faire à part tendre ses bras dans le vide en face de lui, comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à quelque chose derrière Daiki. Nerveusement, il sortit sa propre langue et toucha celle de son partenaire, sentant une sensation à la fois familière et enivrante s'emparer de lui. N'importe qui de l'extérieur dirait qu'il était presque en train de subir cet assaut. En réalité, il avait la capacité de résister. S'il le voulait, il pourrait le repousser de ses deux mains et s'enfuir, car son camarade ne le tenait pas, que ce soit ses mains ou son corps. Il suffisait simplement d'un geste...

Mais il devait s'abandonner à Aomine.

Contrairement à la manière dont il agissait, le lycéen basané ne semblait pas encore vouloir montrer ses émotions. Kise ne savait pas s'il n'y arrivait pas ou s'il refusait, ou si son camarade était tout simplement pudique à l'oral mais comme toujours, il ne mettait aucun mot sur ses sentiments et laissait plutôt parler son corps. Il l'avait compris très tard, mais maintenant il connaissait la raison cachée d'un tel comportement. Alors il voulait le chercher. Et trouver le sens qui se cachait derrière ses actions. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il cherchait à lui transmettre à travers ses caresses et ses baisers. D'un geste, il le guida jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent tous les deux sans jamais briser le contact, le plus mat au-dessus du plus pâle.

Pendant que leur langue humide bougeait l'une contre l'autre, un faible mais plaisant sentiment remonta le long du dos du blondinet. La chaleur avait atteint son cerveau et ses pensées commencèrent alors à se disperser dans la brume de bien-être. Tous les deux se sentaient libres d'aller et venir contre la bouche de l'autre, comme s'ils tentaient de se dévorer mutuellement. L'adolescent aux yeux miel avait compris que le bleuté était du genre dominant, mais il restait néanmoins tendre. Toute la salive qu'ils ne purent avaler dépassa de leur bouche dans un petit filet. Ils arrivèrent difficilement à respirer alors qu'ils se laissaient aller l'un contre l'autre.

"Ao... aaah..."

Ryouta inspira profondément dans l'espace qui se créa enfin entre leurs lèvres séparées. Alors qu'il haletait dans sa respiration, Daiki l'enlaça tendrement et se posa contre sa poitrine en baissant les yeux. Son coeur, qu'il crut pourtant être passé par tous les stades possibles, sembla s'enflammer à l'intérieur de lui au point de lui faire mal. Pourquoi ressentait-il tant de choses pour un simple baiser étaient un mystère pour lui. Il était son camarade de classe... un garçon de son âge était installé au-dessus de lui, comme aurait dû l'être quelqu'un d'autre du sexe opposé. Et pourtant, cela ne lui parut pas déplacé.

Le lycéen blond savait que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer l'un l'autre et faire des choses, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver lui-même dans cette position. C'est quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, en fait. Être la cible d'affection d'un autre homme... jamais il n'y aurait pensé. Il lui était arrivé d'avoir quelques relations avec des filles au collège et au lycée, étant donné sa popularité. Cependant, cela n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps. Le fait est qu'elles finissaient toujours par se détacher d'elles-mêmes de ce lien superficiel, même celle qui n'en voulaient qu'à son physique. Cela tombait en morceaux après un mois; maximum.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses.

Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes vraiment.

Tu ne me dis jamais rien.

Tu ne partages jamais rien de toi avec moi.

C'est ce qu'elles disaient toutes à la fin. Kise ne savait pas honnêtement s'il avait déjà aimé une seule fille avec qui il était sorti avant. Si aucun des deux partis n'aspirait à quelque chose, il n'y avait rien à espérer après tout. Mais même si des relations deviennent des choses du passé, il y avait encore d'autres raisons à cela. Plus que tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui-même, qui aimait à peine les filles... réagissait autant à ce qu'il faisait avec Aomine. Il avait pensé au départ que peut être, il aimait les autres hommes, mais il réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas vrai. Que ce soit les filles ou les garçons, il les jugeait de manière équivalente, il s'en rendait compte. Il n'avait pas eu de relation avec les filles uniquement parce que c'était bien vu par la société.

Surtout, la simple pensée d'imaginer son camarade toucher un autre homme le dégoûtait alors peut-être que la raison principale était...

Qu'il aimait Aomine?

"Je t'ai trouvé." Déclara alors l'adolescent mâté d'une voix rauque."Je ne te laisserais à personne."

Le blondinet ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Alors il lui posa simplement la question quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau très furtivement.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis?"

"Tu es mon..."

La réponse fut cependant volée dans un baiser de la part de Kise. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait coupé, mais aucun regret n'émergea en lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus en réalité. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Il avait eu toutes les réponses qu'il voulait. Oui, c'était sûrement ça la réponse; il aimait Aomine. Tout en lui était réconfortant. Le reste importait peu maintenant. Tant qu'Aomine était là. Tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Tant qu'ils avaient encore une once de vie en eux pour sentir la présence de l'autre. Alors tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux.

"Mmhh..."

Le bleuté mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et vint la sucer pour répliquer à son baiser avant de repartir à l'assaut. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient profondément, le lycéen basané se pencha un peu plus pour entrelacer son corps élancé contre celui de son partenaire, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. Le jeune homme malade regarda calmement son camarade au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait plus peur. Et aucun souvenir des moments passés ne lui vint en mémoire cette fois. Seul le présent importait. Il pouvait le voir dans ces yeux saphirs qui l'observaient: ils étaient complètement honnêtes. Ils l'avaient toujours été. Aomine resta silencieux et ils se firent face dans cette étrange atmosphère.

Puis Daiki fit quelque chose d'inattendu; il s'enleva de Ryouta pour s'allonger sur le dos, entraînant ce dernier dans sa roulade qui se retrouva à son tour allongé sur le grand corps sombre.

Installé ainsi, il sentit les bras forts l'enlacer et lui frotter le dos. C'était terriblement apaisant qu'il pourrait presque s'endormir. Son visage contre la poitrine, il pouvait entendre ses battements de coeur, réguliers et profond mais en même temps très lents. Quand le plus jeune des deux s'abandonna à ce son qui le berçait, il réalisa quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà entendu, il y a longtemps, quelque part... C'est ça. C'était quand il avait été dans ce train bondé et qu'il avait été sur le point de s'évanouir dû au malaise de la foule et de sa maladie. Il s'en souvenait mieux maintenant; quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par le bras et en l'espace d'une seconde, il s'était retrouvé contre un corps chaud dans lequel résonnait un battement de coeur comme celui-ci. Un battement de coeur fort.

"Alors c'était toi, Aominecchi..." Kise se redressa pour regarder son visage, un petit sourire sur le sien. "C'est toi qui m'as sauvé dans le train, n'est-ce pas?"

Aomine ne répondit pas.

Mais le blondinet pouvait comprendre, même sans réponse de sa part.

Peut-être parce que le bleuté l'observait depuis le début. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait accepté depuis le début. Tous ses gestes prenaient désormais une tout autre dimension. 'Je t'ai trouvé' était ce que Daiki lui avait dit. Ryouta n'avait pas encore saisi l'entièreté de ses propos, mais suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il valait à ses yeux. Il ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui lui restait à découvrir. Parce que maintenant, il avait une réponse satisfaisante. Ils étaient là, ensemble. Juste nichés l'un contre l'autre lui apportait assez de bonheur pour le reste de sa vie. Le reste du monde ne le préoccupait plus, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé.

Il ne connaissait pas d'autre chemin. Pas d'autre route à prendre. Et il ne pourrait pas vivre une autre vie que celle-ci.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au même moment, Kagami arriva au pied de son bâtiment.

Contrairement à Kise, son esprit fut vide tout le long du trajet, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Parce qu'il n'avait rien comprit à ce que cet enfoiré d'Akashi ait pu lui raconter. Pour lui, cela dépassait les frontières du probable. Mais plus que tout, il était troublé par la réaction de son camarade. Pourquoi le blondinet n'avait-il pas nié en bloc? Pourquoi était-il rentré dans ce jeu absurde avec l'adulte? Cet échange étrange qu'il y avait eu entre le professeur et l'élève, presque comme dans une sorte de langage codé auquel le rouquin fut étranger, il ne cessait d'y repenser. Il avait beau avoir discuté avec le lycéen aux yeux ambre avant, la manière dont il avait répondu le fit apparaître étrange comme si...

Comme si lui aussi était impliqué dans les histoires étranges d'Akashi.

Après tout, Taïga avait commencé à se sentir bizarre à partir du moment où il avait senti l'odeur de Ryouta. Cette odeur de citron, qui même à ce moment dans la chambre d'hôpital, avait été présente. S'il avait perdu la tête, c'était bien à cause de lui, même l'enseignant l'avait confirmé. Des phéromones, soi-disant. Puis il avait enchaîné sur d'autres choses. Comme quoi ils seraient de la même espèce, qu'ils n'étaient pas humains... C'était n'importe quoi. Ça l'était. Et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, le jeune homme aux yeux carmin sentait que quelque chose n'était plus pareil. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le blond... non. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kuroko.

Il ne devait pas se voiler la face; ce qui lui arrivait avait pour point initial sa relation le bleuté. Le blondinet ne fut finalement qu'un élément perturbateur au milieu de tout ça, comme Aomine d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas eux qu'il devait blâmer pour tous ces changements. Sûrement, eux aussi les avaient-ils subi. Non, il était certain qu'ils les avaient subi. Kise en particulier. Il l'avait bien senti en lui parlant; il était déjà à un stade avancé, beaucoup plus loin que lui. Ils avaient parlé, échangé, communiqué, mais ce fut presque comme si ces paroles avaient été des promesses sans but, sans réelles convictions de réalisation, alors même qu'ils l'espéraient. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que son camarade soit à ce point résigné?

Kagami ne le savait pas, mais il était bien à le découvrir.

Avec une respiration, il s'engagea à l'intérieur de l'immeuble pour accéder à l'appartement où il était senser occuper tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés. Il avait vaguement discuté avec eux le matin pour les rassurer sur son état de santé et les convaincre de ne pas revenir au pays simplement pour un malaise. Il s'était montré suffisamment convaincant, mais il les avait senti sceptiques, et sans doute prêts à sauter dans le premier avion en cas de nouvelles manifestations de sa part. Qu'importe, il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Sur cette conviction, il s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui quand il s'aperçut d'une présence sur le palier.

Assis par terre, les genoux repliés contre son torse, il s'agissait indéniablement de Kuroko.

L'adolescent rougeoyant hésita un moment. Il semblait l'attendre depuis un certain temps, sans doute depuis la fin des cours. La moindre des choses serait de le laisser rentrer et lui offrir à boire mais... Mais il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer si jamais il le faisait. Lorsque le plus petit releva la tête, il aperçu dans ses yeux bleus glacés une étrange expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue avant. Ce regard d'habitude si vide semblait brûler d'une détermination qui le figea sur place. Cette fois, il en était sûr; le faire entrer allait définitivement sceller quelque chose entre eux. Mais il aurait aussi sans aucun doute les réponses à ses questions.

Était-il vraiment prêt à affronter cela?

"Kagami-kun, je peux encore rentrer chez moi si tu veux." Déclara alors Tetsuya en se relevant.

Le concerné soutint son regard. Et il comprit. Il comprit que même en renvoyant son invité maintenant, cela ne changerait rien. Il avait déjà fait un pas de trop en avant... Non, on l'avait poussé à faire ce pas. Mais maintenant qu'il était engagé sur ce chemin sombre et incertain, il voulait au moins savoir pourquoi. Sans répondre, il passa devant son camarade qui le suivait des yeux et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avec sa clef avant de pousser la poignée. L'air frais de l'intérieur leur caressa le visage. Le rouquin se rendit compte en voyant l'intérieur que cela faisait depuis hier matin qu'il n'était pas revenu chez lui. Cela lui semblait être une éternité.

Enlevant ses chaussures, il fit signe à Kuroko de le suivre, qui s'engagea alors derrière lui avant de refermer la porte.

Le reste se passa extrêmement calmement. Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre de l'hôte qui était un cadre plus intime et propice à la discussion qui allait suivre. Le plus grand apporta les boissons sur un plateau tandis que le plus petit l'attendit en feuilletant un de ses innombrables magazines ayant pour thème le basket. En y repensant, c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de Kagami, mais celle-ci était à l'image de l'appartement; simple et bien rangée, avec une petite touche de la personnalité du jeune homme aux yeux carmin. Il n'y avait rien de particulier qui s'en dégageait à part un goût plus prononcé pour le basket à travers la décoration. Des maillots, des trophées, des posters, des magazines... tant de chose qui lui firent envie.

Ils burent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, puis enfin, le rouquin prit la parole;

"Kise est venue me rendre visite tout à l'heure à l'hosto. On a parlé de ce qui s'est passé... ça m'a fait du bien."

"Tant mieux." Répondit son camarade en continuant de regarder droit devant lui.

"Et puis y'a Akashi qui est venue ensuite."

Il s'attendait au moins à une micro-réaction de surprise de la part de Tetsuya à l'évocation du nom de leur si redouter professeur, mais il n'en fut rien.

"Il nous a parlés de truc étrange, Kuroko. Des histoires de phéromone, de parasite et... comme quoi on n'était pas humain, ou je ne sais quoi."

"..."

Aucune réponse. Ni réaction. En temps normal, Taïga s'en serait agacé de frustration. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à cerner son camarade. Ce dernier attendait simplement qu'il lui expose l'entièreté de son point de vue avant d'amener le sien.

"J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit assez cinglé pour inventer une histoire pareil... Mais il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait et... Et Kise aussi."

Il but à nouveau une gorgée pour se désaltérer avant de reprendre.

"S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces trucs étranges entre nous, j'en aurais sûrement rien à faire, mais quelque chose me dit que tu sais de quoi je parle Kuroko... La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu voulais entendre de ma bouche. Alors maintenant, c'est à toi de me faire écouter ton histoire. Sinon... Sinon tout cela n'aura eu aucun sens jusqu'à maintenant."

Le basketteur était acculé, il le savait. Le garçon pâle n'avait pas d'autres choix de se résigner à répondre à sa revendication. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu après tout. Il avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Akashi-sensei lui avait interdit toute visite pour Kagami-kun. Alors toute la journée, il s'était préparé mentalement à cette confrontation. Parce que le rouquin allait venir avec beaucoup de questions, et c'était à lui d'y répondre désormais. Lui et personne d'autre. Son professeur était malin; il avait laissé suffisamment de zone d'ombre pour qu'il soit piégé, et pourtant apporter les réponses dont Kise avait eut besoin. Le tout en présence du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Brillant.

Avec un soupir, il prit alors la parole:

"Je suis né comme ça. Je crois que je l'ai hérité du côté de ma mère, mais je n'en suis pas sûr puisque mes parents eux-mêmes ne sont pas au courant de ce qui se transmet dans notre famille." Cette évocation sembla le remener loin en arrière alors qu'il s'entêtait à ne pas regarder son camarade. "J'ai passé une enfance tout à fait normale, mais je me souviens que mon grand-père venait souvent me rendre visite et demandait comment je me portais... Il s'inquiétait beaucoup de ma santé. Il est mort quand je suis rentré au collège, alors je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. C'est là-bas, au collège Teiko que j'ai rencontré Aomine-kun."

Kuroko fit une pause, sans doute pour laisser à Kagami le temps de digérer cette dernière information.

"Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il a tout de suite deviné que nous étions... de la même espèce." Il hésita un instant sur le mot à employer, car il savait que désormais, il s'engageait sur le terrain que l'adulte rouge avait ouvert pour lui." Aomine-kun m'a dit que j'étais comme lui mais... pas tout à fait comme lui. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à me contrôler et qu'il me protégerait contre les autres. Je crois que je n'avais pas tout à fait compris à l'époque, mais j'étais heureux d'avoir un ami, alors je l'ai suivi en pensant que c'était un jeu. Il était dans le club de basket du collège, alors je l'admirais pour ça aussi. On restait souvent ensemble et je me sentais bien à ses côtés. Il... il sentait bon, et j'avais une impression de protection avec lui. Et puis il a commencé à changer quand il est devenu fort au basket, il est devenu plus renfermé, plus solitaire et s'est mis à mépriser tout le monde. Pourtant, il n'a jamais cessé d'être bienveillant avec moi."

Il savait que c'était pénible pour son interlocuteur d'écouter tout cela à propos de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait peu, mais c'était nécessaire s'il voulait comprendre.

"C'est pendant ma première année de lycée que j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai eu... je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler ça, mes premières chaleurs." Son teint blafard sembla prendre une légère teinte rosée pendant une seconde avant de retrouver ses couleurs translucides. "Il m'a expliqué alors que j'étais en train de me transformer, que la chose à l'intérieur de moi commençait à se développer et qu'il fallait que je les calme avant qu'ils ne... s'extériorisent. Il disait qu'en tant que "mâle", il en prendrait la responsabilité alors on a commencé à avoir une relation... étrange. On n'est jamais allés jusqu'au bout mais... enfin, je te passe les détails, il me soulageait avant que ça ne sorte, et j'ai pu retenir ces choses pendant un certain moment. C'était la seule manière que j'avais de me satisfaire."

Il y arrivait. Le vif du sujet. Ses mains se firent plus tremblantes sous l'appréhension.

"Mais ce n'était pas stable et quand tu es arrivé, tout a basculé, Kagami-kun. Ma mutation s'est accélérée d'un seul coup, au point que même Aomine-kun n'arrivait plus à anticiper mes phases d'incubation pour les contenir. En même temps, je crois qu'Aomine-kun était de moins en moins disponible pour se préoccuper de mon état... je le voyais bien, son attention était focalisée sur Kise-kun, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir... puisque je resentais la même chose envers toi. C'est au début de l'année que j'ai rencontré Akashi-kun en personne, et il m'a expliqué concrètement ce que j'étais et m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à gérer mes crises, en échange de quoi j'acceptais de... Enfin bref, il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi j'étais comme ça et ça me rendait confus. Surtout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi être avec toi me plongeait dans un état pareil, alors que même Aomine-kun n'avait pas cet effet. C'est Aomine-kun qui m'a expliqué... ce qu'il avait découvert..."

Ce qu'Aomine avait découvert? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Taigai sentait... Non, il savait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Il s'est rendu compte que la seule raison pour laquelle être à tes côtés avançait ma maturité... était simplement parce que toi aussi, tu es de notre espèce. En fait, j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas que moi et Aomine-kun dans le lycée, mais d'autres aussi... Kagami-kun, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, alors même que vous dégagiez la même aura mais je crois que je me voilais la face... Je mettais tous ces symptômes sur mes sentiments en niant l'évidence parce que... parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué là-dedans. Si je me suis permis de faire tout ça avant, c'est parce que je pensais que tu étais humain et que tu ne serais pas concerné par ce destin auquel je voulais échapper... Quand j'ai appris ce que tu étais et que ça allait au contraire faire réaliser mes craintes, j'étais désespéré et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me faire une raison et j'ai persévéré parce que..."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son dialogue, son visage se redressa et il plongea ses yeux bleus dans le rouge flamboyant.

"Parce que je veux croire que même nous pouvons vivre notre vie sans suivre ce qu'ils veulent nous dire."

Kuroko posa alors une main sur son ventre, indiquant très clairement qui il visait dans sa phrase. Pourtant, son geste n'avait rien d'un rejet ou d'un dégoût, mais plutôt d'une résignation. Kagami comprit alors ce qu'il voulait faire passer comme message; il ne pouvait pas changer sa nature, c'était un indéniable. Mais à ses yeux, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de vivre, même avec ce qui était incrusté au plus profond de lui. C'était un point de vue louable, certainement il avait dû y réfléchir, bien avant d'avoir découvert que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges n'était pas non plus un humain. Cependant, même en le présentant comme cela...

"Kuroko, tu crois vraiment être capable de vivre comme si ces choses n'existaient pas?" Demanda alors Taïga d'une voix grave.

"Non. Je sais qu'elles seront présentes jusqu'à ma mort, mais je veux croire qu'une cohabitation est possible. Nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de nous déchirer les uns les autres pour survivre."

"Moi aussi j'en suis un... Un mâle n'est-ce pas?"

Tetsuya hôcha la tête sans hésitation, sans gêne. Cela semblait surréaliste, et il n'avait pas voulu y croire de la part d'Akahi. Et pourtant, il se sentait prêt à l'accepter de la bouche du bleuté. Sans doute parce que ce dernier ne lui exposait pas cela comme une fatalité mais une opportunité. Il n'en savait rien. Au fond, qu'il soit humain ou non n'était pas le problème; ça ne changerait pas sa vie. En revanche, le fait que quelqu'un vienne d'un coup lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire sous ce prétexte, comme si c'était le seul destin, il ne pouvait le supporter. Le lycéen aux yeux ronds aussi, était sans doute de cet avis. La question n'était pas qu'ils soient des monstres.

Ils voulaient simplement vivre leur vie par eux-mêmes.

"Mes parents... ils sont au courant tu crois?" Demanda soudain le rouquin.

"Sûrement... L'organisation d'Akashi-kun est puissante au Japon, mais elle s'arrête aux frontières du pays. En restant à l'étranger, ils sont à l'abri de leur contrôle."

C'était donc ça. La raison pour laquelle ses parents avaient déménagé aux États-Unis juste avant son entrée en primaire. Mais encore, cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient fait revenir au Japon dès son entrée au lycée... Et surtout, pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Sans doute pour le protéger. Mais au fond de lui, Kagami sentit quand même une pointe de colère. S'il avait été au courant, comme Kuroko, peut-être qu'il aurait pu mieux gérer ses crises. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas perdu ses esprits avec Kise, et que cet accident ne serait pas arrivé. Et peut-être qu'en ce moment même, il ne serait pas encore en train d'hésiter en face de son camarade.

Ce dernier laissa alors glisser sa main fraiche sur la sienne, presque nonchalant, attendant sans doute une réponse. Il la laissa, sans la saisir, encore incertain.

"Maintenant tu sais tout, Kagami-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?" Répondit rhétoriquement le concerné. "Je refuse d'être ton partenaire simplement parce que je serais... ton mâle ou je ne sais quoi."

"Je vois..."

Les décisions qu'il prendrait, ce sera uniquement en tant qu'humain. Taïga avait vécu toute sa vie comme un humain, et ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose commençait à changer à l'intérieur de son corps, soi-disant un parasite, qu'il devait changer toute sa mentalité. Au fond de lui, il se sentait encore humain, et il savait que Tetsuya ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Contrairement à Kise, il n'avait pas eu tous ces soucis de santé depuis son plus jeune âge, et ses parents l'avaient élevé dans un cadre de vie ordinaire. Même quand Aomine a commencé à lui inculquer cette conscience de soi, il n'y avait pas été réceptif comme il aurait dû l'être face à cette nature profonde.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui encore, il le vivait mal. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas encore un "Mesu parfait" comme l'aurait dit Akashi.

Ils étaient tous les deux immatures, et sans doute le resteraient-ils jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

"Kagami-kun..."

Le concerné se retourna vers son camarade, une expression indescriptible au fond des ses pupilles qui figea Kuroko sur place. Il n'y avait aucune confusion malgré son hésitation apparente. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de dégoût ou de rejet. Le bleuté venait de saisir alors les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Depuis le début, si le jeune homme rougeoyant le fuyait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un monstre. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause de son corps. Non, ce qu'il fuyait, c'était ses propres émotions. Il le savait parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux pareils. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à accepter le fait qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments humains l'un envers l'autre malgré ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce n'était pas une question de phéromone. Ce n'était pas une question d'odeur. Ce n'était pas une question de procréation.

C'était juste eux. Deux adolescents en face de cette vérité percutante qui aurait pu toucher n'importe qui d'autre de leur âge.

Délicatement, la main de Kagami vint se poser sur la joue de Kuroko alors que son visage s'approchait. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait arriver. Non. Ils voulaient que ça arrive. Ils devaient vérifier ensemble, à quel point leur sentiment était réciproque. Kuroko ferma les yeux en tendant ses lèvres, donnant ainsi explicitement son accord et son partenaire vint alors poser sa bouche pour la goûter. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant. C'était déstabilisant, car cet acte leur parut bien plus intime pourtant. Leur main se lièrent maladroitement, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors qu'ils approfondirent le baiser.

"Mmhh... mmhh."

Taïga laissa passer son autre main sous la chemise de Tetsuya pendant l'échange, caressant la peau si pâle et si douche sous son toucher. Le bout de son index frôla le mamelon, arrachant un petit soupire au garçon bleuté à travers ses lèvres. La langue du plus grand en profita alors pour se glisser dans ce passage ouvert afin d'approfondir le contact. Lâchant temporairement la main du bleuté, celui à la tignasse rouge déboutonna la chemise de son camarade, arrachant presque violemment les boutons dans un besoin de le découvrir. La peau nue et translucide était déjà recouverte de sueur, sans doute due à une bouffée de chaleur sous son assaut.

Sa température corporelle et celle de Kagami se rencontrèrent quand ce dernier l'attira contre lui afin que leur chair communique et ils basculèrent en arrière contre le mur.

Il y avait un contraste presque anormal entre la peau caramel et celle presque blanche de Kuroko qui le bascula son excitation dans quelque chose de plus profond. Brisant le baiser, le lycéen aux iris rouges laissa sa langue prendre la place de ses mains, comme pour goûter le contour des côtes saillantes et des muscles quasi inexistants. De la clavicule, il descendit sur le torse, s'attardant sur un mamelon d'un rose très clair, avant de suivre la ligne du ventre jusqu'au nombril et remonter sur le côté pour terminer sa course sur l'épaule. Tout lui semblait si fragile, lui donnant plus d'une fois la sensation de toucher directement les os.

"Aaah...aaah!"

"Kuroko... j'ai l'impression que je pourrais te briser comme ça..." Murmura le basketteur d'une voix rauque.

Un soupir timide sorti de la bouche de Tetsuya à cette sensation si plaisante de frôlement humide à même sa peau. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il put connaître jusque-là, qui n'était que des caresses rugueuses et dénuées de sens. En entendant sa petite voix, Taïga se saisit de ses mains qui tentaient de couvrir le bas de son visage poser le bout de sa main droite sur la bouche du garçon invisible. Ce dernier traça les doigts un nombre incalculable de fois avec ses lèvres avec de les toucher de ses dents. Voulant aller plus profondément dans sa bouche, le bleuté entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de leur laisser le passage.

"Ka...gami...kun..."

Sa voix étouffée sortie alors de sa gorge quand l'index et le majeur pénétraient sa bouche restée ouverte. La salive débordait jusqu'à son menton alors qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, sinon avaler pour éviter ce surplus gênant. Sa langue bougea autour des doigts, léchant chaque phalange du premier avant de se loger dans l'espace entre les deux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, répondant simplement à son instinct, mais le feu à l'intérieur des yeux carmin de son partenaire lui fit comprendre qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Alors qu'il s'occupait des doigts comme des bonbons, Kuroko pouvait sentir quelque chose vibrer à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre.

Pendant ce temps, Kagami continuait de le parcourir avec sa langue le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son visage. De sa clavicule à son torse, de son torse à son ventre, il semblait goûter le petit corps, les dents en évidence comme un animal qui tâtait sa proie. Avec ses doux tracés humides qui lui firent l'effet de petits chocs électriques, les halètements désordonnés du garçon pâle devinrent de plus en plus bruyants. Enivré, l'adolescent rougeoyant se saisit fermement d'un de ses mamelons de sa main inoccupée alors qu'il continuait de se repaître de sa peau. Il le fit rouler gentiment entre ses doigts, provoquant petit à petit une érection du bout rose si sensible.

"Aaahh! Non... ne me...taquine pas... ici!"

Quand la langue de Taïga appuya contre son téton, Tetsuya se cambra par réflexe sous l'effet foudroyant en lâchant ce petit crin en même temps que les doigts de son partenaire. Ce furent les siens qu'il mordilla presque inconsciemment pour s'empêcher de faire d'autres sons plus embarras quand le lycéen musclé se saisit de lui avec ses dents. Celui aux yeux rouges utilisa sa main libre pour malaxer celui qu'il n'avait pas en bouche alors que son regard se concentrait sur les iris azures. Leur possesseur se sentit fasciné par l'expression si sauvage qu'il reflétait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avant.

Dans ces rubis qui devraient être indifférents bouillait un feu de joie pendant qu'il lui suçotait ses mamelons. Comme s'il était en train de le dévorer de la même manière qu'un prédateur. C'était un simple éclat au fond de ses pupilles, mais sa température corporelle, si basse d'habitude, explosa dans une fièvre presque ingérable. Pourtant, Kuroko se surprit à en vouloir plus de la part de Kagami. Il voulait l'exposer comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, li et ses envies bestiales. Il savait... qu'il était en train de basculer. Mais c'était inévitable. C'était beaucoup trop bon, surtout maintenant qu'il était consentant et surtout actif dans l'acte.

Guidé par ses pulsions, le bleuté entrelaça les doigts du rouquin avec sa langue puis les prit en bouche pour les sucer.

"Mmhh... Mmhhhph..."

Kagami glissa son autre main jusqu'aux jambes de Kuroko tout en continuant de lui lécher le bout devenu rose vif et dressé. En le relâchant, il put admirer le résultat dans un contraste de couleur et de volume avec une certaine satisfaction. Le son de sa ceinture se débouclant mélangée aux bruits humides, le frêle adolescent comprit ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de résister et plutôt, écarta ses cuisses afin de faciliter la tâche. Le plus grand des deux en profita pour baisser son pantalon et glisser sa main sous le sous-vêtement de son camarade, si figeant légèrement à ce qu'il sentit dans cet endroit encore sombre.

Son membre était déjà dur sous l'érection.

"Tu... ne vas pas fuir?" Murmura alors Tetsuya quand sa main se posa sur son homologue, plus grande, afin de l'inciter à le caresser sous son boxer.

Taïga ne répondit rien, et enleva plutôt ses doigts de la bouche qui reprit une respiration rauque. Ses phalanges que son partenaire venait de lécher contournèrent la joue pâle, rosée par le désir, suivant la courbe de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine pour caresser le mamelon déjà imbibé de saliver. Le bleuté sursauta à ce contact qui malmenait cette partie de son corps, au point que les sensations finirent par paralyser cet endroit. En même temps, l'autre main taquinait déjà le bout de son membre, fuitant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui ne tarda pas à tâcher le tissu. Le plus petit des deux n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse le toucher aussi naturellement après tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

"Il n'y a rien... à fuir." Fit alors le rougeoyant d'une voix profonde.

Leur corps étaient tous les deux brûlants, leur souffle aussi semblait dégager une chaleur plus élevée quand le bleuté repris la parole.

"Tu ne détestes pas ça?"

Comme réponse, Kagami attrapa son pénis chaud et excité entièrement pour le sortir de son boxer et mieux le caresser. Kuroko décida alors de faire de même et posa sa main plus courte sur l'entrejambe de son camarade qui se figea une microseconde avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Avec leur corps qui étaient stimulés de la même manière, le garçon aux yeux ronds eut du mal à réfléchir davantage à ce qui leur arrivait. À travers son plaisir, il guetta le visage de son partenaire, renfermé, ses étranges sourcils en "V" froncés dans une expression qui laisserait presque à croire de la souffrance. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être était-il juste concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

"Tu détestes ça, non?" Demanda le bleuté d'un ton désespéré, couvert par sa propre excitation.

Celui aux cheveux carmin trésaillit en sentant son propre désir touché ainsi. Il ne détestait pas ça. Mais il était incapable de le dire de vive voix. Au lieu d'utiliser des mots, il ne pouvait qu'agir, montrer à son camarade qu'il n'était, ni choqué, ni dégoûté par ce qu'il avait découvert. À ses yeux, il n'était pas un monstre. Il était juste le garçon un peu bizarre et introvertit qui le regardait toujours mystérieusement. Il était ce type invisible qui apparaissait à ses côtés pour lui faire peur et l'agacer. Il était cet adolescent qui semblait aimer le basket autant que lui. Il était ce garçon si fragile d'apparence, avec pourtant une telle volonté qu'il faisait chavirer son coeur.

Il était Kuroko Tetsuya, tout simplement.

Tetsuya entoura de son autre bras le dos de Taïga, creusant la chair de ses ongles à peine longs. Juste assez pour aller une petite trace sur le caramel qui lui sait de sueur désormais. L'erection du plus grand palpita entre sa main qui n'arrivait pas à la couvrir entièrement, contrairement à celle du rougeoyant qui passa sa paume lentement sur son membre par des mouvements de va-et-vient. Leur geste semblait presque se miroiter alors qu'il se donnait chacun maladroitement ce plaisir mutuel. Et comme une eau bouillant à feu vif, le désir se propagea entre eux pour déborder sous la forme d'un liquide transparent.

Kagami vint mordre le lobe d'oreille Kuroko avant de lui laisser quelques morsures plus légères sur la nuque. Le son humide et obscène atteignirent ses oreilles qui rougirent plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Le lycéen aux yeux rouges décida d'approcher son partenaire afin qu'il enjambe ses cuisses et ainsi caresser doucement et gentiment leurs deux sexes. Alors que le plaisir augmentait entre eux, le jeune homme aux iris azure tenta de le retenir. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix ou même son propre soufflé. Son partenaire du sentir sa retenu, et peut-être dans un élan de sadisme, pinça alors légèrement le bout.

"Aaaahh! Mmhh...mmgnnhh!"

Frappé par cette vague de plaisir, le garçon transparent laissa échapper un petit cri d'alerte. Quand il le sentit sur le point de non-retour, son homologue arrêta soudain ses caresses manuelles comme s'il avait calculé tout cela. Tetsuya sentit soudain Taïga se retirer et reporta son regard rond sur lui pour l'interroger. Le jeune homme musclé releva ses doigts humides jusqu'à sa bouche pour les lécher légèrement. Les joues du plus frêle s'empourprèrent davantage à cette vue érotique. Installé contre le mur, le lycéen rougeoyant attira le bleuté contre lui pour qu'il lui tourne le dos et laissa sa main s'aventurer dessus, traçant le long des vertèbres.

Ses doigts trouvèrent la ligne des fesses et Kuroko se contracta légèrement à la sensation d'un doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

"Ce... c'était... quoi?!"

Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver maintenant? Son corps se raidit à ce pressentiment. Jamais il n'était allé jusque-là, même avec Aomine-kun. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Pendant qu'il restait ainsi tendu, quelque chose lui toucha la nuque. Une chaude et humide sensation qui traça tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant des frissons incontrôlables. Alors que le pâle lycéen fut distrait par ces doigts -cette langue? - sinueux, son entrée laissa inconsciemment le doigt de Kagami aller plus profondément et un deuxième vint alors le rejoindre, lui procurant la désagréable sensation d'être à l'étroit dans une chaleur particulière.

"Uuuunnghh! Aaahh! Dou... Doucement..."

"C'est serré..."

Tetsuya grogna faiblement au sentiment d'intrusion.

Peu importe comment ils étaient humides, les doigts de Taïga n'entreraient pas sans difficulté. Ils commencèrent alors à bouger légèrement dans un mouvement uniforme. Ce sentiment étranger le plongea dans un état second, avant d'être mélangé à cette sensation de son intérieur brassé. Le bleuté se détendit un peu et un troisième doigt s'ajouta, lui faisant ressentir la douleur d'être étiré qui s'atténua petit à petit en même temps que le plaisir s'installait. Un battement de coeur très fort le fit alors sursauter. Son abdomen se mit à palpiter, comme quelque chose qui le palpait de l'intérieur et bouillait de délivrance. Ce n'était pas les doigts de son partenaire.

C'était... quelque chose qui a goûté un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant.

Alors que son esprit était pris dans un brouillard torride, il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Ce liquide rouge qui avait souillé tellement de fois ses vêtements. Ces morceaux de chair qui étaient apparu en même temps que ses sentiments pour son camarade. Il avait eu la même étreinte aux tripes. Mais les vibrations étaient différentes de celles d'avant. Son organe pulsait sans cette agonie habituelle qui venait à chaque fois, lui donnant l'impression que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Cette pulsion venait... de lui. C'était un désir ardent qui n'avait pas d'autre source que sa propre volonté, et non un instinct animal qui le poussait à se reproduire.

"Mmmh... aahh!"

Avec ces trois doigts qui bougeaient à l'intérieur, son entre commençait à se détendre. Quand la douleur disparue artificiellement, Kagami retira sa main et Kuroko retrouva son souffle coupé dès que le vide vint remplacer la chaleur. Puis il entendit le son d'habits froissés derrière lui. Une chemise. Un pantalon. Sûrement. Son partenaire devait sans doute être aussi nu que lui en cet instant. Dans un geste d'audace et tournant la tête sur le côté, le bleuté se saisit du membre dressé derrière lui pour le caresser alors que le lycéen rougeoyant se saisit de ses jambes afin de le soulever. L'adolescent pâle l'aida en se soutenant sur ses pieds afin de se positionner et le guider avec sa main.

Puis il pénétra profondément son intimité étroite.

C'était chaud. Et douloureux. Mais terriblement bon.

Un soupir d'extase sortit de la bouche du plus petit à cette sensation si particulière de quelqu'un _à l'intérieur_ de lui.

"Aaahh! C'est... si bizarre!"

Ses gémissements plaintifs entrecoupés de soubresauts se firent d'autant plus forts que quelque chose de plus dur et plus large rentra plus profondément. Il n'était pas encore entièrement en lui. Tetsuya s'agrippa fermement à la chemise blanche du plus grand, bougeant et criant d'angoisse sur ce qui lui arrivait. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus large que les doigts de Taïga le pénétrait; son propre désir. Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser mais c'était la vérité. Dans un mouvement de bassin, il se força lui-même à descendre plus profondément, alors même qu'il avait déjà du mal à supporter ce bloc de chair comme ça. Le sentiment inconfortable de ce corps étranger à l'intérieur de lui se transforma en douleur aiguë, comme si quelque chose était en train de le déchirer.

"Ah... ah..."

Kagami, en le sentant si étroit, si serré, comprit alors que c'était sa première fois, comme la sienne. Cela voulait donc dire... qu'il ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de sa relation avec Aomine. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin. Malgré le faible sentiment de jalousie qui persistait en lui, il se sentit rassuré quand même. Ce n'était pas la même possessivité qui l'avait dévoré comme avec Kise. C'était quelque chose de justifié. Kuroko ne lui appartenait pas... mais il était content qu'il lui offre ce cadeau si intime. Une part de fierté en lui le força alors à faire encore plus attention, afin que ce moment reste inoubliable.

Le jeune homme pâle pouvait à peine respirer et, inconsciemment, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Peu importe comme il s'était préparé et détendu plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer facilement en étant... vierge. Celui à la peau caramel frottait contre ses parois internes, les repoussant à leur limite sur son passage. C'était indescriptible. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression que chaque millimètre se confrontait à une barrière infranchissable. Et pourtant, le membre du plus grand continuait à s'engouffrer plus loin, petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha un gémissement rauque et s'arrêta, bloquant tout mouvement, comme figé dans le temps.

Il était entièrement à l'intérieur.

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne bougeant pour leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à la présence de l'autre. C'était une position extrêmement inconfortable pour une première fois, ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas changer. Pas encore. Leur poitrine se souleva au gré de leur respiration profonde dans un silence presque religieux. Légèrement angoissé, Tetsuya essaya de tourner sa tête afin de regarder son partenaire dans ses yeux carmin. Ses soupirs furent entrecoupés de gémissements de douleur, mêlés à ceux de plaisir de son partenaire, le tout se mélangeant dans un souffle presque brûlant.

Taïga le tint par les hanches pour remonter son corps et l'abaisser lentement sur son membre. Il fit à peine ce micromouvement, mais la grimace témoignant du calvaire de son partenaire se peint sur son visage, d'habitude si stoïque. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il avait mal. Alors qu'il était tenu plus fermement, le garçon aux iris azuré réalisait que cette position réveillait des sentiments pudiques en lui. Jusque-là anesthésié par cette avalanche de sensation, il n'avait pas réalisé, mais il était totalement... découvert. Ouvert au monde. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé comme ça dans ses moments les plus intimes. Par réflexe, il tenta de s'échapper de cette emprise mais une force puissante le chevaucha en dessous de ses cuisses.

"Aaaahhh! Ka...gami-kun!"

Sa voix reflétant toute sa vulnérabilité s'échappa. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper avec Kagami qui tenait son corps. Les poussées se firent lentes, mais profondes telles qu'il put sentir chacune d'entre elles, laissant sa voix se déployer de sa gorge sous des cris mélangeant agonie et euphorie. Il convulsa sous les impulsions et les pénétrations du pénis de son corps faible de Kuroko se raidit étrangement, comme pour faciliter le passage au lieu de le bloquer. Les doigts du plus grand caressèrent son torse de haut en bas, faisant monter la tension à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'un liquide blanc commençait à déborder du bout de son gland.

Les gémissements du bleuté se firent de plus en plus saccadés et bruyants.

Sous les doux touchers du rouquin, ce sentiment se transforma en quelque chose d'indescriptible pour eux deux. La main de Taïga descendit son chemin jusqu'à la virilité de Tetsuya afin de le pomper rigoureusement au même rythme que ses mouvements. Dans ces sons humides mélangés à ceux du linge froissés, leur chair se frottant l'une contre l'autre accrue cette extase. Le garçon transparent n'arrivait plus à retenir ses cris auxquels son partenaire répondit par de profonds soupires luxurieux. La respiration du plus grand rencontra la nuque du plus petit, qui en profita pour passer une main derrière lui afin de sentir aussi sa peau. Quand il lui mordit ses oreilles rougies, ses épaules frémirent puis tout son corps suivit.

Le visage en sueur, le bleuté ne sut comment exprimer ce torrent de sensation qui s'emparait de lui.

Quand le rouquin se retira complètement pour s'enfoncer entièrement en lui, son corps s'ébranla violemment de surprise. Ses muscles s'engourdirent sous quelque chose qui ressemblait à une intense décharge électrique qui le parcourut de part et d'autre. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, Kuroko tourna son visage et croisa les iris rouges qui le firent trésaillir. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux sauvages le captiva. Kagami profita de sa captivation pour le pénétrer de nouveau d'un coup de rein. Les cris de son partenaire reprirent de plus belle, camouflant les sons humides qu'ils pouvaient entendre plus bas.

Alors que le plus grand continuait de le torturer, quelque chose changea à l'intérieur de lui.

Une sensation de plaisir intense qui perçait à travers sa douleur.

"Aaaaahhh! Aaaahhh!"

Sans aucune honte, Tetsuya gémit à vive voix alors qu'il était manipulé par son partenaire. Son membre s'érigeait, engorgé de sang au point d'en être douloureux et le sperme débordait sur les doigts qui le caressaient frénétiquement. Celui qui était à l'intérieur de lui sembla durcir et grossir encore plus alors que Taïga accéléra le rythme. La voix du plus petit monta de plus en plus alors qu'il sentait son corps entier pulser sous la pénétration toujours plus féroce. Sa vue commença à vaciller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir, sinon son propre désir qui montait en flèche et son corps en train de s'embrasser. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre que l'autre garçon qui le marquait profondément de l'intérieur.

Kagami le prit alors par la taille pour le retourner et, assaillit par ces sensations paralysantes, Kuroko ne se rendit pas compte qui le poussait sur le lit alors qu'il était toujours en lui.

"Ka...gami-kun!"

Quand son camarade recommença à bouger sans lui donner le temps de s'adapter à ce brusque changement, l'entrée étroite du bleuté se contracta brutalement. Il était à sa limite, c'était indéniable. Le rouquin colla alors son corps imposant contre le sien et le prit dans ses bras, verrouillant le haut de son corps tandis que le bas bougeait avec autant d'hardeurs. De grosses gouttes de sueur tombaient de son front pour atterrir sur la joue pâle du plus frêle. Dans un éclair de lucidité à travers ses vapeurs de plaisir, ce dernier put voir les sourcils étrangement dessinés de son partenaire se froncer. Il se demandait si Kagami-kun n'était pas aussi à sa limite.

Juste au moment où il pensa cela, un point sensible fut percuté, diffusant une onde de choc dans ses reins et son point culminant fut atteint.

Kuroko se resserra instinctivement sur le membre de Kagami, sa vision et son esprit passant dans un néant total où il n'avait plus conscience de rien.

"Aaah... Aaaahh ... Aaaaaahhh! Kagami-kun! Je vais... je vais...!"

Son dos se cambra et il ressentit comme un coup au coeur au moment de l'orgasme. Quand son sperme gicle de son pénis, la main de son ami devenu si intime en était déjà recouverte d'une fine pellicule. Pendant que Tetsuya se remettait à peine du flash blanc qui avait vidé son esprit, Taïga s'agrippa fortement à ses hanches et retint sa respiration, molestant sans pitié son intérieur. Il s'engouffra au plus profond de l'intérieur du jeune homme transparent et y fit jaillir toute sa semence dans un râle rauque qui fit frissonner son camarade. Son membre pulsa puis retomba en même temps que lui, contrecoup de l'éjaculation et d'un effort si intense.

Mais quand il avait atteint son paroxysme, une odeur très forte avait émané de lui.

Une intoxicante mais agréable odeur de fruits rouges.

"Ah... ah... Ka...gami-kun."

Le garçon pâle reprit sa respiration dans un souffle presque agonisant, humant cette senteur qui vint un peu plus chambouler ses pensées. Son homologue ouvrit également la bouche quand l'air regonfla sa poitrine qu'il sentit pulser contre lui. C'était une expression que Kuroko n'avait jamais vue chez lui; un mélange d'euphorie, de satisfaction et de tendresse. Ils se regardèrent, complètement épuisés puis Kagami s'effondra sur lui, n'arrivant pas à se supporter davantage. Il appuya son front contre la frêle épaule du jeune homme transparent et l'enlaça dans ses bras. En réponse, ce dernier caressa gentiment son dos pour le rapprocher, encore dans un état second.

Il se sentait étrangement complet, et pouvait même se sentir flotter, voire couler dans ce grand lit imprégné de la forte odeur de leur ébat.

De tout le reste, c'est son coeur qu'il sentait complet.

C'est comme s'il avait récupéré une partie de lui sans laquelle il avait toujours vécu. Les deux adolescents se remirent silencieusement de leur effort alors qu'ils se tenaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, puis le plus grand bougea lentement son corps. Une petite plainte sortie de la bouche du plus petit alors qu'il le sentait s'extraire de lui, là où ils furent connectés pendant tout ce temps. Anesthésié par l'orgasme et la béatitude, il l'en avait presque oublié et l'aurait sûrement gardé ainsi s'il ne s'était pas retiré. Pendant un bref moment, son corps fut détendu, allongé dans les draps pendant que son camarade restait sur lui.

Puis un sentiment inconfortable apparut dans son estomac.

"Ah!"

Tetsuya sursauta dans un cri de surprise, mais aussi de terreur. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il venait d'atteindre le point culminant de sa sexualité, alors maintenant... La chose à l'intérieur de lui était en train d'y répondre. Instinctivement, il ferma ses jambes en sentant ce corps étranger qui voulait glisser à l'extérieur. Non. Du sang. Des morceaux de chair. Ils allaient apparaître devant Kagami-kun! Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cette fois dans les toilettes, et la réaction que son camarade avait eue quand il avait touché ce qui avait coulé entre ses cuisses.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

Pas maintenant alors qu'il venait enfin de l'accepter.

"Pas ça!" Marmonna-t-il au comble du désespoir.

Alors que Kuroko tenta de lutter en vain pour retenir ce monstre qui allait inévitablement surpris, il sentit les grandes mains de Kagami lui saisir les cuisses pour les écarter. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec ce poids lourd sur lui, le lycéen transparent détourna son visage, autant par la gêne que par l'humiliation. Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression dans les yeux carmin. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût et le rejet. Alors que son derrière se déchirait de douleur comme lorsque le plus grand fut en lui, il sentit quelque chose sortir artificiellement. Quelque chose qu'il tentait de retenir avec son unique volonté.

"Non... S'il te plaît! Lâche- moi Kagami-kun! Ça... ça sort!"

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, il couvrit son visage avec ses bras, au bord des larmes. Son corps se débâtit pendant quelque temps contre cet élément anormal qui le scindait de l'intérieur... puis se détendit de nouveau comme si rien n'avait eut lieu. Une sensation tiède et humide coulait abondamment de son bas-ventre. Le sperme. Le sang. Et... cette chose. Il entendit un son dégoûtant d'éclaboussure. Taïga l'avait entendu. Et vu. Tetsuya prit une grande respiration angoissée. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une telle chose se produirait à un moment pareil! Même si son partenaire le savait... il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie dans cet état.

Il se sentit si honteux, remplis de regret, qu'il avait l'impression de mourir et il se recroquevilla sur ses bras qui camouflaient son visage en détresse.

Quelque chose de tendre enveloppa alors son corps fragile qui avait perdu tout signe de plaisir. L'odeur douce d'un linge, l'incitant à bouger les bras de son visage. Le drap était rabattu sur eux. Et Kagami l'enlaçait toujours aussi tendrement, ses bras au-dessus de son corps, comme pour le protéger. Rassemblant tout son courage, Kuroko vérifia l'expression sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien. Rien sinon la même tendresse qu'il ne put lire plus tôt. L'étreinte se raffermit autour de lui, dans quelque chose de plus chaleureux. Un cocon humain dans lequel il n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi bien.

"N'y pense plus. Ne les laisse pas te gâcher... moi, je ne les laisserais pas te gâcher."

Une larme descendit alors sur la joue livide du plus petit. Une larme de joie. Jamais il n'aurait espéré un jour entendre ces mots de la bouche de son camarade.

Alors si c'était un rêve, qu'on le laisse encore un peu en profiter.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit dans les grands bras qui ne semblèrent vouloir le lâcher pour rien au monde.


	26. Fragment 26: Éveil

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Bonjour 8D Oui, non seulement j'ai pris mon temps mais en plus ce chapitre est court et en plus... Vous n'allez pas m'aimer, peu importe dans quelle catégorie vous vous situez X'D Je n'ai aucune excuse, mon retard vient du dernier jeu auquel je suis en train de jouer et les conventions que j'enchaîne 8'D Enfin bref, ce chapitre est surtout transitoire avec la dernière partie de cette histoire! Et oui, on touche le bout, on va bientôt avoir le grand final! Cependant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne rien prendre comme acquit ~

Trêve de mondanité, bonne lecture!

_[ Saya no Uta OST - Sabbath]_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la fondation de son lycée.

Kise, après être resté un moment chez Aomine, avait décidé de revenir dans son appartement malgré le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti à ses côtés. Il serait bien resté toute la nuit afin de profiter un peu plus de la présence de son camarade, mais il n'avait pas voulu abuser de son hospitalité, et surtout, croiser ses parents sans justifier réellement sa présence. C'était étrange, mais il ne pouvait plus voir personne d'autre qu'Aomine désormais. Une fois rentré, il avait nourri ses poissons par rituel, s'était changé puis allongé dans son lit pour finir par s'endormir sans même prendre le temps de dîner. Il avait été plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait pensé de cette journée riche en rebondissements et émotion.

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il se dirigea avec lassitude vers le rebord de son lit pour s'étirer sans réelle envie. Son corps était épuisé, mais son esprit était étrangement dans de bonnes conditions. Même s'il se sentait usé de fatigue, il avait l'impression d'avoir une meilleure capacité mentale à le supporter. La lumière extérieure de l'aube se faufila à travers l'espace entre ses volets pour illuminer légèrement la pièce de sa fraîcheur matinale. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait rien fait, à part rester rêver paresseusement, et de temps à autre se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il faisait une activité réellement reposante.

Ryouta regarda le plafond d'un air vide et laissa échapper un soupiré.

Absent. Il se sentait comme s'il flottait dans une bulle étrangère à son corps depuis qu'il avait quitté Aomine, et il n'arrivait pas à la percer. La réalité ne le percutait pas encore. Il pourrait presque acquiescer si quelqu'un lui disait qu'hier était un rêve. Ce fut tellement irréaliste, malgré toutes les choses invraisemblables qui lui étaient arrivées. Le simple fait d'y songer le rendait confus, comme si ce souvenir était enveloppé dans du coton épais alors qu'il s'en rappelait très bien, dans les moindres détails de ce moment. La chaleur de la peau mate, sa voix, ses sensations; rien de tout cela ne fut un rêve. Et encore maintenant, elles lui collaient à la peau.

"Mmh..."

Il était content d'être en congé aujourd'hui, car au-delà de son absence de volonté, il n'aurait pas su comment réagir s'il avait dû faire face à son camarade après tout cela. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression étrange d'avoir franchi une frontière derrière laquelle il était désormais hors d'atteinte du monde extérieur, y compris ses plus proches. C'était étrange. Il se sentait si... détaché désormais, et pourtant, en paix avec lui-même. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, voyant que le ciel qui pénétrait son appartement à travers la vitre était d'un bleu clair et léger. À en juger par l'horloge de son téléphone, il était bientôt midi. Et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas envie de bouger.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié un jour de repos si calme, sans ses problèmes de santé pour gâcher ce moment apaisant. D'habitude, il y avait toujours de la peur et de l'anxiété qui le saisissaient dans des moments, des jours comme ceux-ci, vides, et gâchaient ses temps morts. Si bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment l'impression d'être totalement reposé. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il pouvait se détendre, ne penser à rien et ignorer tout ce qui se passait du monde extérieur. Il était tout seul, dans son cocon, et cela lui allait très bien. Le sommeil le posséda tout entier et il se vautra dans son lit avec béatitude.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, son téléphone était en train de vibrer.

"Hmphr!"

Réveillé de sa plaisante sieste, Kise s'assit lentement en se frottant les yeux, et étira son bras jusqu'à la table pour y saisir l'appareil électronique, le maudissant au passage. Déverrouillant l'écran, il jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier ce que ça pouvait bien être un jour comme celui-ci où rien rien n'était à faire ou à dire. La première chose qui le frappa était le numéro. Il ne le connaissait pas. Était-ce quelqu'un du lycée? Sûrement, vu le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient avoir son numéro en le faisant passer -merci sa popularité-, ce n'était pas rare pour lui de recevoir des messages anonymes. Généralement, ils lui parlaient de banalité, l'invitaient à des évènements comme s'il était censer connaître son interlocuteur. À croire qu'être populaire donnait aussi le pouvoir de connaître tout le monde.

Cependant, ces derniers temps, il n'était plus du tout harcelé par ces profiteurs, c'est pourquoi cet unique message, qui auparavant serait passé inaperçu parmi les dizaines d'autres qu'il voyait défiler, lui paraissait aujourd'hui étrange

Avec un certain pressentiment, il lut le message, mal à l'aise.

_'Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Viens au lycée.'_

C'était tout ce qui était écrit.

Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti avant sa lecture se précisa dans quelque chose de clairement désagréable et le visage de quelqu'un de familier lui vint immédiatement en tête. Midorima. Ce texte venait-il de sa part? Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone, mais étant donné la facilité avec laquelle il aurait pu se le procurer, en plus du fait qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire, il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait mis la main dessus. Bien sûr, ce message pouvait venir de n'importe qui d'autre, mais quelque chose dans le ton, les mots employés ne faisait aucun doute pour le blondinet. Il n'y avait qu'une personne aussi vicieuse que l'adolescent vert pour lui envoyer ce genre de phrase. Surtout pour l'inviter au lycée, et pas un endroit moins précis.

Il lui disait qu'il lui parlerait de tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Une phrase qui lui ordonnait en même temps qu'elle le perturbait. L'adolescent blond avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de s'insinuer sournoisement dans son cerveau pour le manipuler et faire ressortir ce qu'il tentait désespérément de contrôler. Il touchait exactement la corde sensible à laquelle il était pendu depuis que ses soucis avaient commencé. La vérité. Une vérité qui ne semblait visiblement pas si loin de lui. Dans un lieu familier, rien que ça. Le simple fait qu'il s'agissait de son établissement scolaire fit remonter en lui tout un paquet de souvenirs mêlés à des émotions complexes qu'il croyait avoir régulées. Et cette personne prétendait détenir la clef de tout ça.

Peu importe comment il le regardait, c'était évidemment un piège.

Et en supposant qui le lui avait envoyé, un piège mortel dont il ne ressortirait pas indemne.

Ryouta n'était pas idiot à ce point et pourtant... Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à y aller, dans un coin vicieux de son esprit, avec une petite voix aussi désagréable qu'un couinement de souris. Il ferait mieux d'y aller, lui disait-elle, après tout, c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, non? Ce serait bête de laisser passer une telle occasion de découvrir enfin, une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Akashi n'avait fait que lui donner des indices après tout, en supposant que son professeur lui avait dit la vérité... Mais sans comprendre, cela ne lui servirait à rien. Il lui fallait des explications claires.

Kise y réfléchit alors qu'il regardait d'un oeil vide l'écran de son mobile. Il avait pouvant décider de tout accepter. Ce qu'il savait... et ce qu'il ne savait pas. Alors était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en connaître plus qu'il n'en avait besoin? Pendant un instant, le visage d'Aomine apparut dans son esprit. Il n'avait sincèrement pas besoin d'y aller. Il avait confiance en son camarade, et il s'était promis que désormais, ensemble, plus rien ne l'atteindrait. Il se voyait encore dans ses bras, l'esprit vide, se moquant totalement de ce qu'il pouvait être, à partir du moment où Daiki lui donnait une valeur.

Cependant... peu importe comment il essayait de se persuader lui-même, son coeur s'affaiblissait face à la tentation.

La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Même s'il connaissait déjà l'essentiel, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore touché les profondeurs de sa raison d'être. Un vide persistait de ce côté-là, un vide que malheureusement même Aomine ne pourrait pas combler. Peut-être... Peut-être comme la dernière impulsion qui l'aiderait à aller définitivement à l'avant de son destin. Il voulait savoir ces choses qu'il n'a jamais sues à propos de lui-même. Peu importe ce que c'était, il sentait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il restait un dernier non-dit. La dernière pièce qui lui manquait pour achever ce puzzle. C'était juste un pas. Un pas avant de fermer la porte à clef et jeter la serrure. Après cela, il le sentait, il pourra enfin achever ses intentions, et rester aux côtés de son partenaire sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Se levant de son lit, son téléphone toujours en main, Ryouta ferma les paupières avant de les ouvrir.

Sans prendre quoi que ce soit avec lui, il se leva de son lit et sortit de son appartement après un dernier coup d'oeil avec l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Même si c'était un piège, même si c'était dangereux, il s'en sortirait, quand bien même il devait y laisser tout son être. Mais il reviendrait dans cette pièce. Sans doute aura-t-il changé. Sans doute ne sera-t-il plus le même.

Mais il reviendrait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Argh!"

Comme s'il émergeait d'abysses profonds, Takao cligna des yeux, hésitant à les ouvrir.

Où était-il? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver? Une violente migraine lui électrisa le crâne quand il tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Une douleur aiguë située à l'arrière de sa tête le fit tressaillir en même temps. Sa vision était encore floue de sa récente inconscience, aussi noire que ses récents souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre en ordre. Il avait beau y réfléchir, un coup de marteau l'empêcha d'aller plus loin que son réveil. C'était terriblement frustrant, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important. Il tenta alors de se calmer afin de s'éviter des souffrances inutiles et prit le temps de faire le vide. Une cave... le sous-sol... dans la maison Midorima. une étrange boîte... Cela lui revenait très lentement, et par fragments.

Encore confus, il se rendit de quelque chose d'étrange quand, par réflexe, il tenta de se mouvoir: son bras droit était suspendu en l'air... Non, il était attaché à quelque chose? Ses sens revenant lentement, il pouvait sentir le métal froid qui entourait sa peau sous une forme circulaire. Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore vérifier de ses propres yeux, il n'y avait pas de doute. Sa main droite était emprisonnée dans des menottes, certainement fermées et attachée à la poignée d'une porte. Une multitude de question vint alors s'ajouter à celles qui se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête bien malmenée.

Pourquoi avait-il des menottes? Et qui les lui avaient passé? Surtout... que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce dans laquelle il était descendu?

L'adolescent brun était ainsi à se demander où est-ce qu'il avait atterri, tout en redressant son corps afin de mieux couvrir son champ de vision. Maintenant qu'il arrivait enfin à y voir un peu plus clair, il pouvait un peu mieux distinguer son environnement et travailla ses yeux d'aigles afin de repérer le moindre indice. Il s'agissait d'une pièce relativement petite qui ne lui semblait pas inconnue, un sentiment qui grandit au fur et à mesure de son observation. Un lit simple se posait en face de lui, une table de nuit à côté avec une lampe de chevet et... une sorte de bible. Ce dernier détail lui permit de mettre un nom sur cet endroit qu'il connaissait sans aucun doute.

C'était... la chambre de Shin-Chan.

Mais n'avait-il pas été dans cette étrange cave avant de tomber dans les pommes? Cependant, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir quitté... Alors pourquoi était-il ici, menotté de surcroit?

*Ah, tu es réveillé."

Kazunari sursauta de surprise à cette soudaine voix, se rendant compte qu'elle venait juste à côté de lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un dans un coin sombre de la pièce, c'est qu'il devait encore être un peu endormi. Il plissa des yeux pour voir avec une semi-stupefaction Shintarô non loin de lui, son téléphone portable en main. Ses yeux gris s'élargirent cependant un peu plus en voyant son camarade le regarder avec un sourire inhabituel. Il n'y avait étrangement aucune once de méchanceté, de colère ou de rancune dans son expression. Cela le surprenait, bien sûr, en supposant qu'il n'était pas censer être là.

Sans noter son attitude, l'adolescent vert repris d'un ton nonchalant.

"Tu as dormi longtemps, dis-moi. À croire que tu manquais de sommeil."

"Dormis?" Répéta le plus petit des deux

"Toute la nuit et presque toute la journée."

"Quoi!"

Son ahurissement s'agrandit à cette déclaration qu'il crut pendant un moment être une blague. Quand il tourna de nouveau ses yeux clair un peu partout dans la pièce, il tomba sur une horloge murale qui indiquait un peu plus de cinq heures par sa grande aiguille. Et la lumière orangée provenant de la fenêtre à travers les rideaux lui confirmait que ce n'était certainement pas du matin mais de l'après-midi. En supposant qu'il s'était évanoui à une heure avancée de la nuit, il sut que son camarade ne mentait pas. Une journée entière. Il avait été inconscient durant tout ce temps. C'était quelque chose que son esprit fraichement réveillé avait encore du mal à assimiler.

Pendant qu'il se remettait de cette information, Midorima sortit une petite bouteille de la poche de son pantalon. Il la secoua devant le visage figé par la sidération de Takao, comme s'il tenait entre ses mains la réponse à toutes ses questions. Un liquide transparent à l'intérieur se mélangeait sous les mouvements du superstitieux. Le lycéen brun avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eau minérale, et fronça les sourcils en regardant son geôlier, attendant une explication de sa part, même s'il commençait à deviner. Celui aux lunettes élargit son sourire qui devint ironique.

"Ce truc est vraiment efficace, je pense qu'à fort dose, il pourrait même mettre K.O un cheval."

Comme il s'en doutait. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs raisons pour laquelle il brandissait ce flacon d'un air aussi triomphant. C'était sûrement un somnifère qu'il avait dû lui faire ingérer de force pendant son sommeil, ou quand il fut sur le point de se réveiller, pour qu'il continue à dormir. Cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle il avait ce terrible mal de tête et cette difficulté à émerger des bras de Morphée. Cependant, même s'il en connaissait les causes, Kazunari resta interloqué sur la raison pour laquelle Shintarô aurait utilisé cela sur lui. Qu'il l'ait assommé en le surprenant chez lui était une chose, mais qu'il le retienne captif ici en était une autre. Il n'était pas bête au point de laisser sa colère lui faire faire des choses terribles alors...

"Shin-Chan... pourquoi?"

Le concerné inclina sa tête avec un visage relativement troublé face à cette question qui ressemblait presque à une supplique. Son sourire disparut pour laisser échapper un soupir fatigué.

"Takao, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si mes parents t'avaient trouvé en train de fouiner dans la maison?"

"Je..."

Maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute; celui qui l'avait assommé et amené ici était son camarade. Et à l'aide de ce somnifère, il l'avait empêché de se réveiller et enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais encore, cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Il comprenait qu'il soit en colère, mais l'adolescent vert l'aurait jeté dehors si ça n'avait été que ça, sans s'embêter à mobiliser autant de ressource pour le séquestrer toute une journée. L'entêtement et l'inquiétude prirent le pas sur la culpabilité, et il ne put que hausser les épaules -autant qu'il pouvait dans cette position- en détournant le regard sous la certaine honte d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

Son camarade ne sembla cependant pas s'offusquer de cette réaction, comme si tout faux-semblant était désormais inutile, et se contenta de jouer avec son téléphone qu'il tenait depuis le début.

"Enfin bon... la fête va bientôt commencer, tu sais. Il doit sûrement jubiler à l'heure qu'il est d'ailleurs..."

"La fête?"

"Oui la fête."

Cela sonnait très sinistrement dans sa bouche, et Takao sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'est..."

"Tu ne viendras pas parce que tu n'es pas invité. Parce que tu es un humain, tu comprends? Alors reste en dehors de tout ça, d'accord."

Parce qu'il était humain?

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Shin-Chan voulait dire, mais il s'en sentit très irrité. Il commençait à comprendre le fonds de toute cette histoire, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il avait l'impression que son partenaire tentait de le mettre à l'écart de ce qu'il tentait désespérément de découvrir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait ni en colère, ni déçu, presque comme si... comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il découvre tout cela. À quel point avait-il si peu foi en lui? Il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait lui prouver qu'il ne le laisserait pas l'abandonner derrière si facilement. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas l'entendre tenir ce genre de discours.

Peu importe ce qu'il était, à ses yeux, Midorima Shintarô restera toujours celui qu'il a connu.

"Shin-Chan... s'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir!"

"Mmh? J'ai dit non, Takao." Répondit son interlocuteur alors qu'un autre sourire étira ses lèvres, d'une allure beaucoup plus triste.

"Je t'en supplie! Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer mais..."

Mais il avait l'intime conviction que son camarade ne reviendrait pas de cette soi-disant fête. Il le voyait simplement dans l'expression qu'il abordait devant lui; il était calme. Plus calme qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà connu dans des moments de quiétude, plus ou moins inquiétantes. Mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose. L'adolescent à lunettes n'était pas en train de préparer quelque chose comme il aurait pu le faire avec ce genre d'attitude. Il n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête. Il était sincère. C'était comme si... comme s'il était préparé et qu'il avait abandonné.

"Pour la dernière fois, c'est non, Takao." Répondit sèchement Shintarô. "Ces choses ne te regardent pas, même si j'apprécie tes efforts depuis le début pour avoir essayé de m'aider. Mais cette fois, c'est terminé: tu ne peux plus aller plus loin. Tu as atteint la limite avant le point de non-retour, et je t'empêcherais de la franchir."

Ces mots si incroyablement pourvus de bonnes intentions ne rassurèrent pas Kazunari, bien au contraire. Si son partenaire lui parlait désormais comme ça, c'est que la situation était grave. Bien sûr, il était touché par sa bienveillance, mais dans la bouche du garçon en face de lui, c'était tout sauf bon signe. Il aurait préféré mille fois qu'il le jette dehors comme un malpropre en l'insultant de tous les noms plutôt qu'il ait l'air de signer son arrêt de mort devant lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le tienne à l'écart. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le lycéen vert lui fit signe du doigt de se taire, coupant ses futurs arguments pour qu'il l'accompagne.

Puis il sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Une seringue.

"Shin-Chan... non... s'il te plaît..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te fera pas mal; je vais juste t'en injecter un peu."

Il ouvrit la bouteille de tantôt et versa à l'intérieur de la seringue un peu du liquide translucide qu'elle contenait.

Takao voulu se débattre, mais son corps ne bougeait pas encore comme il entendait, encore trop paralysé par son recent sommeil artificiel. Il savait ce qui allait arriver si jamais il laissait faire. Il ne voulait pas. Tentant de s'éloigner en rasant le sol, le son du fer des menottes tinta dans ses oreilles alors qu'il les secouait dans sa tentative désespérée. Midorima progressa vers lui et se pencha avec ce même sourire qui flottait sur son visage. Un sourire apaisé, compatissant. Le plus terrible, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un masque. La colère se mélangea au désespoir à l'intérieur de Takao: il ne comprenait pas comment son camarade pouvait lui faire une chose pareille. Il serra les dents.

Il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

"Shin-Chan!"

"Ça va aller, Takao. Ça va aller." Murmura l'adolescent vert d'une voix presque tendu, comme s'il rassurait un enfant.

Puis il attrapa le bras -celui qui n'était pas menotté- d'une prise ferme pour le relever vers lui. Comme il avait plus de force, ce ne fut pas dur pour lui de retrousser les manches, la seringue en main. Le jeune homme brun sentit une chair de poule désagréable lui parcourir l'échine au contact de la peau de son geôlier. C'était la première fois que Shintarô le touchait directement de lui-même, et jamais il n'aurait cru que ça se serait passé dans de telles circonstances. Le plus grand lui caressa du pouce la veine pour bien la retracer alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux d'un air grave. À cause du stress et de la pâleur de sa peau, elle était relativement apparente. Presque hypnotisé par ce contact, autant tactile que visuel, le plus petit se perdit un moment dans ses pensées.

Une douleur aigüe et localisée le tira de sa torpeur.

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sans garrot et avec autant de résistance de son corps, c'en était que davantage douloureux, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Une sensation glacée commença à parcourir son corps alors qu'il se débattait encore de frustration, comme s'il voulait empêcher le produit d'agir. En vain, le somnifère était déjà dans son corps et s'attaquait aux points vitaux de son esprit. Ses pensées désordonnées finirent par s'effacer progressivement, mais il s'entêtait à vouloir lutter. Il ne voulait pas abandonner alors que son corps avait déjà lâché. Pas maintenant. Si ça se trouvait, il ne pourra plus le revoir. Non. Il n'allait plus jamais le revoir s'il se laissait aller. S'il s'endormait ici, Shin-Chan allait...

Sa vision s'assombrit progressivement alors qu'il ne lâchait pas sa rage de résister. Ses paupières étaient devenues si lourdes que c'était désormais un supplice de les garder ouvertes. Le sommeil le piégeait, ses sens s'engourdissaient et tous ses membres ne répondaient plus, déconnectés de son cerveau. Il était en train de devenir une poupée de chiffon. Mais il rassemblait encore ses dernières forces pour garder ses yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible. Et regarder le visage de Midorima. Il pouvait y lire une expression de pitié, mélangée à de la souffrance et... du soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas dire si cela lui était adressé directement, même si depuis le début, les deux émeraudes vertes n'avaient pas quitté ses iris grises.

Il n'avait jamais vu Shin-Chan avec un tel visage auparavant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes parents, ils ne te trouveront pas ici. Ils ne viennent jamais dans ma chambre; tu as tout ton temps pour te reposer." Déclara-t-il en redressant ses lunettes.

Il sembla faire une courte pause, du moins c'est ce qu'il distingua à travers le brouillard qui s'épaississait devant ses yeux. Puis il semblait se rapprocher pour lui murmurer le reste à voix basse près de son oreille, comme s'il allait lui avouer un secret.

"Quand tu te réveilleras, tout sera terminé, et tu pourras reprendre une vie normale. À ce propos, l'objet chanceux du jour pour les scorpions est un ours en peluche, selon Oha-Asa."

Son camarade voulait dire quelque chose par ces derniers mots, bien sûr.

Mais Takao n'arrivait déjà plus à réfléchir tant le nuage pesait désormais lourd sur ses paupières. Quand le visage de Shintarô lui fit de nouveau face, plus proche que jamais, il lui semblait avoir senti quelque chose de doux se poser contre ses lèvres. Furtivement. Tellement qu'il n'arriva pas à le discerner non plus. Lâchant les derniers lambeaux de conscience qui restaient, le garçon brun fixa une dernière fois la silhouette de Midorima ses yeux voilés. Puis tout être disparut dans le noir et plongea dans les ténèbres silencieuses. Son dernier réflexe fut d'ouvrir la bouche dans un ultime cri désespéré. _Shin-Chan._

Incapable de s'exprimer, sa voix mourue avec lui dans les bras de Morphée, comme ses espoirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

En se réveillant ce matin, il oublia momentanément où il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

Le plafond sur lequel ses yeux se posèrent en premier ne lui dit rien, pas plus que les teintes et la décoration de la pièce. Seule l'odeur dans laquelle il baignait lui semblait intensément familière. Elle semblait provenir tout autour de lui: l'oreiller, les draps, la couette, les vêtements, mais surtout, elle se localisait dans une source précise, juste à côté de lui. Comme anesthésié par ce parfum de fruits des bois, il eut du mal à sortir de sa torpeur et bougea péniblement afin de se retourner sur lui-même et vérifier ce qui était allongé dans son dos. Un visage qu'il connaissait par coeur, les paupières closes, les étranges sourcils séparés froncés dans son sommeil et ses cheveux d'un rouge intense encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire.

C'est en voyant Kagami que Kuroko comprit enfin pourquoi il était dans sa chambre.

Hier, ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre. Les mots, les caresses, les baisers, les étreintes qui en avaient suivi lui semblaient sortis d'un rêve dont il ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Mais la sensation de douleur à travers son corps lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser lui disait l'inverse. Rien de tout cela ne fut un rêve. Ce fut réel, et même, bien réel. Son camarade l'avait laissé entrer, il l'avait accepté et il s'était donné à lui. Ensemble, ils avaient fait leur choix. Et après s'être unis, il lui avait apporté la preuve la plus honnête qu'il ne le dégoûtait pas. Et ensuite... avait persisté une situation étrange, mais lui et Taïga avaient nettoyé les amas de chair après cela. Puis ils s'étaient couché. Et endormis au bout d'un moment, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Paresseusement, son regard glacé parcourut la chambre personnalisée au goût du basketteur avec un certain sentiment de nostalgie en lui. Toute cette décoration qui témoignait d'une passion qu'il partageait avec le rouquin donnait un sentiment d'innocence et de normalité au lendemain de l'amour. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient réellement que deux adolescents tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire, qui avaient découvert ensemble les plaisirs du corps et le premier flirt. C'est tout ce à quoi cela ressemblait de l'extérieur: un couple de garçons qui s'éveillait de leur première fois, avec une certaine naïveté. En imaginant ce tableau, le bleuté se sentait apaisé et serein.

Mais une partie de lui savait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples, malheureusement.

Il ne suffisait pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche pour se sortir de la pire des situations. Et la pire des situations, Tetsuya était dedans. Cela lui faisait terriblement mal de l'avouer, mais il n'était pas encore libre. Son esprit était peut-être enfin calmé, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour son corps. Et quand bien même ils se l'étaient persuadé, la vérité était là: ni lui, ni Kagami-kun n'étaient réellement humains. Même s'ils se considéraient comme tels, _eux_, ne l'accepteraient pas. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, les années, les mois, les semaines, peut être même les jours lui étaient comptés.

Une légère douleur s'activa alors dans sa nuque.

Machinalement, il posa sa main pour vérifier et constata sans surprise l'humidité rouge sur la pâleur de ses doigts. Le matin était à peine entamé, et pourtant, ça avait déjà commencé. _Il_ était plutôt rapide. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Kuroko ne s'y était pas attendu. Avec un petit soupir, il se redressa, grimaçant lorsque ses reins le lancèrent. Son partenaire n'y était pas allé doucement, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Une première fois n'étais jamais parfaite, mais celle-ci restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Un léger sourire aux lèvres à cette évocation, il rassembla ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Son esprit se vida pendant qu'il était en train de se rhabiller.

Honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de partir d'ici. Il voulait être là quand Kagami-kun se réveillerait. Il voulait profiter de ses bras, l'embrasser et prendre un petit déjeuner tardif préparé par ses soins -paraît-il, le rouquin était un excellent cuisinier-. Il aurait voulu voir la tête ahurie du sportif en voyant l'état de ses cheveux bleu clair au réveil qui défiait toutes les lois de la physique. Il aurait aimé rester avec lui, tout simplement. Il ne voulait pas affronter ce qui l'attendait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, et mettre son amant en danger désormais. C'est ce qu'il s'était promis dès qu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient Osu et Mesu.

Et c'était précisément pour tenir cette promesse qu'il fallait qu'il parte.

Il ne le faisait pas pour son bon plaisir, et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'abandonner Kagami-kun après ce qui s'était passé. Mais il refusait de lui offrir une vie à ses côtés qu'il regretterait par la suite. Il ne voulait pas voir la même colère et le même dégoût apparaître dans l'expression de son camarade qu'il avait vue chez Midorima. Jamais il ne les laisserait leur gâcher ce bonheur, même éphémère. Alors si en y allant, il pouvait obtenir cette ultime grâce, cette liberté que leur corps était en train de voler, même s'il risquait sa vie, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'en revenir, il devait essayer. C'était sa responsabilité envers son partenaire, qu'il avait entraîné là-dedans.

Il espérait juste que, si jamais ça tournait mal, il lui pardonne...

Une fois qu'il eut fini de se préparer, Tetsuya revint s'asseoir sur le lit, juste en face de lui. Sa main frêle se posa alors sur les traits détendus du jeune homme rougeoyant, retraçant les os de son visage qui le rendaient viril avant de se perdre dans la touffe carmin et rugueuse. Ses cheveux n'ont jamais été agréables au toucher, secs et peu entretenus, mais il les aimait comme ça. Il aimait tout de Taïga. Physiquement et moralement. Dès le premier instant, dès qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il lui avait parlé. Un sentiment qui n'avait cessé de croître et qui enfin s'était vu récompensé hier. Au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour estimer qu'il pourrait mourir heureux.

La masse bougea légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne fit aucun signe d'éveil.

"À tout à l'heure Kagami-kun. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne pense pas que tu serais prêt à affronter ça. Attends-moi, juste..."

Sur ces derniers mots chuchotés, Kuroko se leva habilement de manière à ne pas le bousculer puis quitta la chambre. Il traversa l'appartement après avoir pris toutes ses affaires, ayant déjà l'impression de le connaître par coeur alors que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il venait. Un sourire nostalgique, il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée et enfin, quitta ce nid douillet où il put, en l'espace d'un instant, oublier l'horreur dans laquelle il était condamné. Dans son sac, son téléphone avec un message non lu dont il pouvait aisément deviner le contenu. Dans le lit, une silhouette musclée et affalée qui était encore dans un monde de songe, et qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir à la réalité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le campus de l'école était étrangement vide.

D'une manière générale, les environs étaient déserts. Même dans le train pour se rendre jusqu'ici, il lui avait paru être seul dans son wagon et ne percevoir guère plus d'âmes qui vivent à l'intérieur de la station. Tout le long du chemin, personne n'avait croisé sa route. C'était sans doute normal en cette heure de la journée; les gens rentraient chez eux, ou bien passaient leur temps au centre-ville plutôt qu'en banlieue. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait que c'était un signe précurseur de quelque chose. Comme si personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait emprunter ce chemin. C'était étrange comme sentiment.

Kise regarda le bâtiment de haut en bas alors qu'il se tenait au seuil du portail en étant enfin arrivé. C'était un endroit dans lequel il se rendait tous les jours, et pourtant le changement, même infime, de l'atmosphère de cette fin d'après-midi le rendait méconnaissable à ses yeux. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait pendant le crépuscule alors qu'habituellement, c'est à cette période qu'il le quittait. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, parce qu'il lui avait toujours tourné le dos, mais le lycée ressemblait moins à un établissement scolaire sous les teintes rougeoyantes du soleil, et plus à un immense sanctuaire.

Il fit un pas vers la cour puis s'arrêta dans un moment d'hésitation.

Le portail était ouvert, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un jour de congé. Tout devrait être fermé, en ce jour de commémoration. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de solutions. Soit quelqu'un avait oublié de le fermer, ce qui était peu probable. Soit un professeur ayant les clefs était venu pour travailler, encore moins probable. Soit c'était un coup de Midorima... Ce n'était pas son genre de vandaliser des locaux, mais c'était lui l'explication la plus plausible. Dans tous les cas, cela signifiait une chose sûre: il était attendu. Le blondinet ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que l'entrée ait été ouverte pour quelqu'un d'autre après le message qu'il eut reçu.

Ses jambes s'affaiblirent à cette réalisation, mais il ne voulait pas repartir maintenant qu'il avait fait tout le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici.

Ryouta passa les grandes portes en acier et pénétra les lieux avec une boule au ventre. Comme il était tout seul à la traverser, la cour lui semblait désormais immense. Alors que le soleil se couchait, le ciel était comme à son habitude peint de ses dernières couleurs sanguines avant son trépas, et illuminait le monde entier de ses splendeurs. Cette beauté qui s'imprégnait aussi sur les lieux de sa traversée ne calma pas le malaise de l'adolescent blond. Il s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait pas à pas du bâtiment. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds ne voulaient pas lui répondre et tentaient de l'éloigner de cet endroit.

Ce qui était normal au fond, puisque son corps était coordonné avec son esprit.

Et ce que lui disait son cerveau était clair: Il ne devait pas y aller. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement, et était hurlé maintenant à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il devait se détourner maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il n'aurait pas dû céder à la tentation. Il n'aurait pas dû tomber dans ce piège si évident. Il était d'accord avec ça. Il voulait s'en aller et courir ventre à terre, loin de cette menace. Il voulait oublier ce maudit message, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, où la normalité était enfin revenue...

Mais... il ne pouvait simplement pas le faire lui-même.

Comme si quelque chose au fond de lui, au plus profond de ses entrailles, guidait ses mouvements et l'émanait vers le lycée contre sa volonté. Une force qui passait outre sa raison.

Et alors que son corps lui suppliait de partir, Kise passa enfin la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Au moment où il entra dans l'allée du réez de chaussée, la chair de poule parcourut l'intégralité de sa peau face à l'ambiance morbide des lieux. Quelque chose... n'allait pas. Une atmosphère inquiétante flottait dans l'air et il lui semblait sentir une présence, imposante, mais surtout omnisciente. Peut-être que quelqu'un était en train de l'épier. Oui, c'était cette impression. Il se sentait observé par des milliers de paires d'yeux. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien autour de lui à première vue. Mais l'air lui semblait lourd et brûlant en l'espace d'une seconde, lui donnant une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. La tentation de retourner s'oxygéner dehors fut forte, mais il continua malgré tout son exploration.

Après avoir passé la petite allée de casier, ses yeux ambre tombèrent sur la statue de la Vierge-Marie et il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Son corps sculpté dans de la pierre grise était sali de taches sombres, comme s'il était couvert d'une boue épaisse. Pourtant, les locaux étaient nettoyés tous les jours par les élèves... à moins que ceux-ci aient négligé leur tâche. Mais même, le lycéen blond se souvenait l'avoir vu en parfait état hier matin en changeant ses chaussures. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle devienne aussi sale en une seule journée. Interloqué, il s'approcha afin de regarder la statue dans ses détails et se sentit trésaillir. Il avait d'abord pensé à une mauvaise farce de plaisantin mais maintenant qu'il pouvait un peu mieux identifier la salissure, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

La statue était en fait recouvert d'un tas rouge foncé.

En l'observant de plus près, Ryouta put apercevoir d'autres de ces tas de différentes tailles apposés sur le corps féminin pétrifié. Le blondinet l'imita à cette vue qui lui rappelait douloureusement une scène. Voire plusieurs. Était-ce... la même chose? Ces morceaux de chair qui avaient grouillé chez lui pendant une semaine? Mais comment était-ce possible? Comment ces choses s'étaient-elles retrouvées dans son lycée alors qu'aucune crise sanglante ne lui était arrivée, ni ici, ni ailleurs? Un malaise monta en lui, en même temps que l'odeur pestilentielle de ces choses lui donnait la nausée et il recula de quelques pas en essayant de se calmer.

_Un gargouillement._

"Quoi?"

Soudain, le blondinet entendit quelque chose grouiller au-dessus de lui. Son sang se glaça à ce son humide qui réveillait également des échos horribles en lui. Figé par la terreur, son regard resta fixé sur la statue de pierre, le temps de se persuader que ce bruit ne fut pas le fruit de son imagination. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, le temps qu'une goutte noire tombe à ses pieds. Sa couleur identique à celle du tas qu'il eut observé tantôt. La gorge aussi nouée que si on lui avait mis un couteau sur la jugulaire, il releva la tête afin de vérifier ce qui rampait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps de _la_ voir que quelque chose vint s'accrocher à son nez et à sa bouche.

"Arrghrrmphhhh!"

Ça puait la viande en décomposition, et si sa bouche n'avait pas été scellée, Kise n'aurait pas réussi à retenir son envie de vomir. Incapable de respirer avec cet étau, il s'y accrocha et la griffa afin de se débloquer. C'était visqueux et mou, et ses doigts, loin de le dégager, ne faisaient que s'enfoncer dans ce corps étranger. Sous la blessure, un liquide poisseux et tiède jaillit de l'égratignure. Il essaya de crier pour de l'aide, en vain. Personne ne l'aurait entendu de toute façon, dans cet endroit vide. Il se sentit alors bousculé par la force qui entravait sa respiration, et heurta les casiers à chaussure. Désespérément, il tenta de s'y agripper afin de ne pas tomber.

Cette chose ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Peu importe comment il tenta de la repousser. Peu importe ce que c'était.

Et pourtant, au milieu de sa confusion, son esprit fit le lien avec ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ce n'était pas possible... c'était la même chose?

Est-ce que c'était...

Sa vision se troubla sous le manque d'oxygène. Il n'arrivait plus à y penser. Sous l'étreinte qui empêchait l'air de passer, la gorge de Kise émit un son sec et coupé dans un ultime effort de sauver sa vie. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui était en train de le tuer, et un bourdonnement aigu résonna dans ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression que le sang coulant dans ses veines était sur le point de s'enflammer et ses nerfs lâchèrent. Le sang, l'épaisseur et l'obscurité consumèrent son environnement. Sa conscience s'effondra et le jeune homme blond n'arriva plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Avec sa vue qui s'effondrait en même temps que sa conscience, il ne sut pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il sentit juste quelque chose rattraper son corps avec qu'il ne tombe au sol, mais ne vit jamais le visage de la personne.


	27. Fragment 27: Retour aux sources

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Coucou! Et oui, me voilà enfin avec ce nouveau chapitre tout frais! Je vous avoue que c'est pas mal dur en ce moment, je suis en plein rush et je ne fais qu'écrire mais voilà X'D Donc ce chapitre vous apporte beaucoup de réponses aux questions que vous vous posez et pourrait aussi soulever d'autres ultimes questions pour les plus tatillons. Inutile de vous dire de poser toute nourriture à côté de vous pendant que vous êtes en train de lire. Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent une review, j'essaie d'y répondre quand je peux (et laisser quelques indices, fufu ~ ) donc n'hésitez pas!

Aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus: bonne lecture !

_[ Saya no Uta OST - Shapeshift]_

* * *

Une pénombre laissant à peine passer le crépuscule extérieur.

Ce fut la première chose que Kise put apercevoir à travers les brumes de l'inconscient quand ses sens revinrent enfin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rappeler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était venu au lycée après un mail étrange, il avait vu quelque chose de bizarre sur la statue et... quelque chose l'avait attaqué. De toute évidence, il était tombé dans un piège. Il l'avait pressenti pourtant, avant de partir de chez lui. Ce message avait été beaucoup trop louche, la personne voulant indéniablement l'attirer au lycée où quelque chose l'avait visiblement attendu. Le blondinet ne voulait pas croire que tout cela était le fruit du hasard. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière ce phénomène, aussi improbable fut-il.

Un phénomène qui semblait se répéter.

Quelque chose de doux et humide touchait ses jambes, semblant vouloir s'entortiller autour d'elles. Cela ressemblait presque à un ballon de forme longiline rempli d'eau, mais en beaucoup plus poisseux. Mal à l'aise par cette sensation, Ryouta s'agita en tentant de le repousser du bout de ses genoux et pieds. Mais encore sous l'effet de la suffocation, tout son corps avait encore du mal à répondre. Ses yeux tentèrent de s'habituer à leur environnement quand il ouvrit ses paupières si lourdes. Les rares faisceaux de lumière orangée lui dévoilèrent une grande pièce ressemblant à une salle de cours. Quelques outils étaient étalés au sol et des rangées de bureaux alignées devant un tableau. Cet endroit, c'était...

Alors qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, la masse tendre et visqueuse coupa son observation en rampant le long de son visage et de ses mains. L'expression du lycéen se déforma lorsqu'une horrible odeur assaillit son nez. C'était la puanteur nauséeuse de viande avariée. Cela ne venait pas seulement de cette fibre qui se collait à lui, mais toute la pièce semblait embaumer de cette horrible senteur. Ne voulant pas supporter cela davantage, Kise tenta de se redresser afin de fuir, mais il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées entre elles ainsi que ses mollets. Ils étaient tous attachés avec une corde, entravant sa liberté de mouvement.

Il entendit alors le son de quelque chose qui s'avançait non loin de lui.

"Oh... tu es enfin réveillé."

Le jeune homme blond tourna la tête vers cette voix terriblement familière qui semblait actuellement baigner dans l'euphorie.

Une silhouette plus sombre se tenait dans la pénombre du lieu, debout devant lui. Cette petite taille, cette forme de blouse, ces cheveux rouge ébouriffés. C'était sans aucun doute...

"Akashi...sensei..."

"Heureux de te revoir aussi, Ryouta. Ah, l'Origine semble tellement heureux... je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ton compte; tu es bel et bien l'élu."

"Quoi...?"

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Son professeur de chimie était présent et racontait encore ces choses qui n'avaient aucun sens. Mais surtout, il semblait encore plus déconnecté de la raison que la dernière fois. Comme si le fait de voir son élève se débattre avec ce monstre était quelque chose de tout à fait normal à ses yeux. Voire prévu. Kise ne voulait pas savoir si Akashi était lié à ce kidnapping -sûrement- . Instinctivement, la peur prit le dessus sur toutes ses autres émotions et il n'y réfléchit pas. Il voulait juste défaire ces cordes qui restreignaient son corps et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar.

Voyant son agitation, l'adulte aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

"Allons, allons, tu n'es pas heureux d'être choisi par l'Origine en personne?"

Le concerné se figea un moment en entendant cette phrase d'un ton indéfinissable. Quand enfin l'enseignant sortit de l'ombre, ses yeux hétérochromes semblaient dilatés et son sourire ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes.

"Alors? Tu n'es pas content, Ryouta?"

"... Détachez-moi, Sensei."

"Oh, tu es en train de dire que pas heureux?"

Sa voix semblait teintée de déception, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce rejet de sa part. Il ouvrit en grand ses bras, comme pour désigner tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et reprit d'une voix solennel.

"Tu es l'élu, Ryouta.. Tu vas participer à un rituel sacré attendu depuis des décennies, soit un peu plus reconnaissant."

L'élu?

Il fronça les sourcils à ces mots qui le laissaient sans voix. Il lui avait déjà dit quelque chose de similaire avant mais... Pourquoi était-il là, à lui tenir le même discours qu'à l'hôpital? Pourquoi lui, était-il attaché dans cette pièce qui empestait? Pourquoi ces choses répugnantes, qui jadis étaient sorties de son corps, existaient-elles ailleurs? Pourquoi avaient-elles cette forme? Pourquoi s'en prenaient-elles à lui? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas le laisser en paix, tous autant qu'ils étaient? Toutes ces questions s'empilaient dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait le visage d'Akashi, déformé par l'allégresse. Tout cela, est-ce que ça voulait dire que...

"Vous êtes fou?"

C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle Kise pouvait déboucher.

L'adulte ne sembla pourtant pas s'offusquer de l'insulte hostile de son élève et fit un pas en avant, un sourire peu rassurant gravé sur son visage. Chaque fois que son pied foulait le sol, le lycéen pouvait en même temps entendre quelque chose grouillant autour de lui. La masse immonde se rassemblait le long de ses genoux pour remonter le long de ses cuisses, entourant toutes la partie inférieure de son corps. Il sentit qu'elle commençait également à le ceinturer par le ventre. Au moment où ses yeux ambre faillirent s'attarder dessus, le jeune homme préféra détourner le visage pour ne pas la subir. Une vaste couleur rouge vif se reflétait à chaque contact...

La couleur de la chair.

"Tu n'en es pas encore conscient, Ryouta... mais tu n'as pas le choix." Déclara alors son professeur d'un ton beaucoup plus strict. "En tant que Mesu, tu dois participer à la survie de l'espèce, d'une manière... ou d'une autre!"

Il conclut d'un ton qui semblait attristé mais déterminé en regardant son élève sans daigner faire le moindre mouvement pour l'aider.

Derrière lui, quelque chose se précipita alors rapidement dans sa direction. Kise cru un moment que les choses allaient l'attaquer, mais elles se contentèrent de le contourner, comme s'il n'était pas leur cible. Il comprit rapidement que c'était lui, leur cible. L'amas humide et collant se déforma pour créer des formes tentaculaires qui vinrent s'enrouler autour du corps du blondinet. Des chevilles à ses hanches, en passant par sa taille, elles remontèrent en haut de son torse pour se resserrer sur lui comme de longues cordes poisseuses. La sensation de cette horreur se frottant contre sa peau était absolument répugnante, plus que son odeur nauséabonde.

Alors qu'il se débattait pour tenter de la repousser et s'échapper, un liquide carmin s'échappa de la surface de ses assaillants et vint humidifier ses vêtements.

"Argh!"

"Tu ne pourras pas te débattre contre destin, Ryouta... Non, vous ne pourrez pas vous débattre contre votre destin."

Le son humide de la chose grouillante dans toute la salle de laboratoire se mélangeait à la voix vide d'empathie de son enseignant. L'adolescent blond eut une grimace de dégoût à laquelle le rouquin répondit par une expression abattue.

"Je sais que tu es dans une phase de rejet, mais bientôt tu comprendras à quel point tu es indispensable..."

Il se tourna ensuite vers un coin de la pièce encore plongé dans le noir auquel Kise n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là.

"Tout comme toi, j'espère qu'à la fin , tu comprendras que tu n'as aucun moyen d'échapper à ton futur."

Instinctivement, Ryouta tourna la tête alors qu'une autre silhouette, tout aussi attachée que lui, sembla se faire traîner par les mêmes choses qui le retenaient prisonnier. Son coeur manqua un battement en voyant de qui il s'agissait, à travers ce cauchemar. Un cauchemar que cette personne était en train de vivre en même temps que lui. Les choses longilines l'entravaient de part et d'autre et semblaient même le lier beaucoup plus que lui, comme si leur hostilité à son égard était plus forte. Ahuri par cette scène, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que finalement, les mots sortent de ses lèvres.

"Kurokocchi... pourquoi?"

Hélas, ce dernier ne put jamais lui répondre, sa bouche scellée dans un baillons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ton objet chanceux du jour est un ours en peluche._

...

"Shin-Chan!"

Takao hurla le prénom de Midorima en plein sursaut, croyant avoir entendu sa voix. Puis il se redressa au son de sa propre voix. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui le tirait d'un océan noir et épais dans lequel les dernières phrases de son camarade semblaient avoir tourné en boucle. Au bout d'un moment, le rêve voulu s'extraire dans la réalité, et son corps précéda son esprit, l'obligeant à crier. Sans doute, s'il n'avait pas eu cette volonté de bondir en dehors de l'inconscient pour vouloir répondre une dernière fois à celui qui était parti, il n'aurait jamais eu la force physique de s'extraire de ce sommeil artificiel.

"Argh!"

Le lycéen brun fronça les sourcils sous la migraine écrasante qui acheva de le ramener à la réalité. Sa vision se concentra sur son environnement alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait avoir comme ça. Les souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'il ne perde conscience remontèrent lentement dans son esprit. Les parents de Shin-Chan. La cave. Son premier évanouissement. Le réveil dans la chambre de Shin-Chan... et Shin-Chan lui-même. Cette fois fut plus éprouvante que la première, étant donné que sa tête était bien malmenée, autant à l'intérieur qu'à extérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Il saisit néanmoins rapidement la gravité de la situation et un coup de stress monta dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il s'était réveillé trop tard.

Ça ne pouvait pas faire si longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

Il se secoua et vérifia l'heure avec crainte sur le réveil de la table de nuit. L'aiguille des heures pointait le six. Cela ne faisait donc qu'une heure qu'il dormait. Ou bien, il avait fait un tour de cadran, mais son corps n'était pas suffisamment engourdi pour qu'il ait cette sensation et il préféra rester sur la solution la plus optimiste. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi une journée, pas dans cet état. C'était probablement due au fait que le dosage de la drogue fut minimum et peut-être moins efficace sur son organisme après une seconde utilisation. Il s'accrochait à ces pensées positives pour ne pas imaginer le pire, sinon il allait vite perdre pied et devenir fou de désespoir.

Cependant, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se réveillait dans de telles conditions, alors la somnolence étouffait encore sa volonté.

Alors qu'il émergeait lentement, Kazunari serra les dents sous le sentiment de déception et de frustration qui l'envahissait au fut et à mesure de sa prise de conscience. Il avait beau concentrer son regard tout autour de la chambre, Shintarô ne semblait être nul part, et son instinct lui indiquait qu'il n'était sûrement pas dans les environs. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: son camarade était parti depuis longtemps. À en juger par l'atmosphère générale,s ans doute était-il tout seul dans cette maison. Comme il l'avait craint, il n'avait pas pu arrêter Shin-Chan avec de simples mots et maintenant, qui sait où il était, ce qu'il faisait... et surtout s'il allait bien!

Des regrets commencèrent à s'implanter profondément en lui à ces questions torturantes. Le lycéen brun n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer pour le moment; le plus urgent était de se rétablir très vite avant de commencer ses recherches. Cela lui fut confirmé lorsqu'en tentant de se relever, il retomba lourdement au sol. Son corps n'était pas encore tout à fait optimal, mais il y avait autre chose qui le retenait. Son bras. Des menottes le retenaient attaché à la poignée de porte, il l'avait oublié. Il devait déjà trouver un moyen de se libérer avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il réfléchissait les poings serrés, il se rendit compte que quelque chose se tenait sur le lit en face de lui.

Une petite peluche marron, probablement neuve, avec un petit pull.

"Un ours..."

Son objet chanceux du jour, c'est ce que lui avait dit Midorima.

En scrutant un peu mieux cet objet qui n'avait définitivement pas été placé là au hasard, il comprit mieux ces mots qu'il avait entendus de sa part juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscient. Il y avait un petit ruban rouge attaché en joli noeud papillon autour du cou de l'ours. Il se démarquait clairement du style général de la peluche; il a donc été ajouté après son achat. Coincée dedans se trouvait un petit objet métallique: une clef. C'était les clefs des menottes, à ne pas en douter. Takao tendit le bras autant qu'il put pour attraper le jouet, craignant un moment qu'il soit trop court. Heureusement, son camarade semblait avoir tout prévu et il arriva sans difficulté à le saisir avec sa main libre.

Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu de défaire le cadenas, n'étant pas gaucher de nature, mais il réussit à faire rentrer la clef dans la serrure et débloquer les bracelets en acier. Jamais il ne fut plus heureux dans sa vie en entendant ce son de cliquetis si spécifique. Son bras étant resté coincé dans une position peu naturelle pendant un moment, l'engourdissement qu'il sentit fut assez déplaisant et il du faire quelques flexions pour s'assurer que ses muscles répondaient. Les menottes tombèrent à terre lorsqu'il les laissa tomber pour enfin se relever. Baissant ses yeux gris pour vérifier, il tomba sur la petite peluche, et il ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner ici.

Shin-chan l'avait laissée exprès pour lui, et ce geste de sa part n'était pas anodin. Il fallait qu'il la garde.

Maintenant qu'il était libre, il put réfléchir plus calmement à ce qu'il allait faire malgré cette anxiété qui le rongeait. Le plus logique serait de retourner chez lui pour faire le point et rassurer sa famille, étant donné tout le temps qu'ils avaient dû passer sans nouvelles de lui. Cependant, avant de partir, il avait quelque chose à finir dans cet endroit. Quelque chose qu'on l'a empêché de faire, et qui le confortait dans le fait qu'il fallait qu'il achève sa tâche. Il devait retourner dans cette cave et continuer ses fouilles. Après tout, il ne savait pas où Shin-Chan était parti, ses parents n'étaient pas là non plus, alors il devait en profiter, vu que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il poserait les pieds ici.

Et peut-être qu'il trouverait des indices là-bas.

Avec une légère hésitation, il prit la petite peluche dans sa main pour la caler contre son torse puis sortit prudemment de la chambre en passant la tête en premier. Il ne sentait aucune présence, mais il préféra vérifier deux fois qu'il était bel et bien seul dans cette demeure. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle situation, aussi resta-t-il sur ses gardes au moindre bruit tout le temps de sa traversée dans le couloir. Bien qu'aucune présence humaine n'était perceptible, cette maison dégageait dans sa globalité une atmosphère lourde, du même genre que les maisons ayant vécu un drame, voir un meurtre, et hantée par de mauvais esprits. Sans doute il y a quelques années, il n'y aurait pas été sensible, mais sa fréquentation avec Shintarô l'avait vite influencé de ce côté-là.

Après une rapide vérification près de la chambre des parents où il ne sentit personne, le garçon aux yeux gris en conclut que les alentours étaient dégagés. Il prit la direction des escaliers menant au sous-sol avec un peu plus de calme et les descendit moins lentement qu'avant. Cette fois, il ne se priva pas de lumière, puisqu'il ne courait aucun risque. Ouvrant la porte en acier, il fut surpris de voir l'autel comme il l'avait laissé; complètement exposé au moindre visiteur. Shin-chan s'était simplement contenté de remettre en place les documents qu'il avait trouvés, sans réellement les cacher, sans doute dans sa précipitation de vite le sortir d'ici...

Toujours est-il que l'adolescent brun n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la boîte à motif de serpent pour la déloger une nouvelle fois de son emplacement.

Rien n'avait changé dans cette cave après qu'il eut perdu conscience, que ce soit sa décoration ou son atmosphère illuminée à la bougie. Elle lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être dans un lieu de mythe sectaire malsain. S'emparant avec précaution de la grande boîte, Takao s'installa par terre un peu plus loin, la peluche entre ses jambes. Il en sortit le même journal qu'il avait été en train de lire tantôt. Un étrange sentiment lui prit; pendant qu'il avait lu ce journal, quelqu'un... Shin-Chan, l'avait assommé par-derrière. En temps normal, avec sa vision aiguisée, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué dans son dos, mais ce qui avait été écrit l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

Il reprit sa lecture depuis le début, une boule au ventre.

Une religion crée pour les vénérer. L'écrivain les appelait "Vie Interne". Vie interne étant en fait un organisme vivant à l'intérieur de quelqu'un. Une manière simple de le dire serait qu'ils sont des parasites pour les humains. Des parasites invisibles.

Sa lecture s'était arrêtée ici.

_' Les vies internes sont originairement une partie de lui. Lui, que je développerais plus tard, est l'être que l'organisation surnomme l'Origine.' _

_' Nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'où il vient exactement, étant donné la rareté des textes à son propos. Nous pouvons simplement spéculer qu'il est apparu à l'ère Meiji, étant donnée que l'organisation fut créée à cette période. ' _

_' Il a originairement une forme humaine. Un culte fut créé autour de sa chair. Un culte resté extrêmement minoritaire, car la société n'était pas encore prête à l'accepter. ' _

_' Personne ne sait si son métabolisme était ainsi pour assurer sa survie, lui seul représentant de son espèce si particulière, ou si c'est un hasard. ' _

_' Toujours est-il qu'il a amené ses fidèles à consommer sa chair et ainsi prendre une partie de lui à vivre à l'intérieur de leur corps. Voilà la raison pour laquelle ce culte est encore secret aujourd'hui.' _

_' Nous appelons les personnes contenant une part de cet être interne à l'intérieur de leur corps des "hôtes". La forme de la vie interne ressemble à des morceaux de chair et des organes internes.'_

Takao releva ses yeux clairs de sa lecture, sentant le besoin de faire une pause pour réfléchir.

"Origine"... il avait déjà entendu ce nom plusieurs fois. De la bouche des parents de Shin-Chan notamment. Ce serait donc quelqu'un ayant vécu à l'ère Meiji? Mais dans ce cas, il devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Le journal semblait sous-entendre qu'ils avaient à faire à une créature plutôt qu'un être humain, mais de quel genre de créature? Il ne trouvera jamais la réponse, que des spéculations. Cependant, quoiqu'elle fût, cette chose avait réussi à créer un culte autour d'elle. Un culte autour de sa chair. Pour la consommer en plus? Pour avoir une partie de "lui" vivant à l'intérieur des humains?

Il reprit sa lecture, la main devant sa bouche pour néanmoins couvrir son haut-le-coeur.

_Les hôtes _

_'Je me réfère ainsi à ceux qui ont été choisies par l'origine pour accueillir sa chair.' _

_' Sa chair -la vie interne- est en réalité comme n'importe quel autre organisme vivant de notre planète, avec néanmoins un instinct de survie primaire limité à la procréation.' _

_'Elle vit à l'intérieur du ventre des humains et se développe jusqu'à atteindre le stade de maturité. Les humains qui sont des hôtes se transforment alors progressivement en "Mesu" et "Osu" ' _

_'Tout le monde n'est néanmoins pas capable d'accepter la chair de l'Origine, et si leur corps n'arrive pas à s'habituer au parasite et cohabiter avec, alors un rejet violent s'opère entre les deux êtres vivants et rompt l'équilibre, aussi bien psychique, que physique.' _

_'À ce jour, seuls des humains de sexe masculin ont été choisis comme hôtes et seuls eux peuvent l'être.' _

_' L'organisation a confirmé que c'était dû au fait que le ventre d'une femme devant déjà réguler son propre cycle de reproduction, l'utérus rejetait instinctivement le parasite pour protéger le corps et le futur enfant.' _

_' Un homme ayant le ventre "vide", ce souci n'existait pas. Il s'agirait donc d'un simple choix stratégique de la part de l'Origine.' _

_' Il existe deux types d'hôte; ceux qui ont directement reçu la chair de l'Origine, et les descendants de ces derniers. Il va sans dire qu'à notre époque, seule la deuxième catégorie est encore trouvable.' _

_' En effet, les parasites ne posent aucun obstacle à la procréation humaine et se transmettent de génération en génération, sans doute par le sang des parents. Il existe alors différents cas de figure.' _

_' Si l'enfant d'un hôte est un garçon, il devient à son tour un hôte potentiel, selon la manière dont son parasite se développe et son corps l'accepte.' _

_' Si l'enfant de l'hôte est une fille, elle est une hôte passive; son parasite ne se développera pas pour éviter de créer une réaction de rejet du corps. Cependant, elle pourra transmettre ce parasite à son enfant et ainsi de suite.' _

_' Ceci est une des raisons pour laquelle il est de plus en plus dur de retrouver un hôte de nos jours; beaucoup le sont sans le savoir, et si la famille descendante de l'hôte ne comprend que des filles, cela peut sauter beaucoup de génération.'_

La dernière phrase semblait faire un écho familier à Takao sans qu'il ne le saisisse entièrement. Il avait l'impression... que cela avait un rapport avec Shin-Chan et que son grand-père n'avait pas écrit tout cela par hasard. Cependant, il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier cela, alors il replongea dans ses lignes.

_Les Osu._

_'Les Osu sont beaucoup plus communs que les Mesu pour diverses raisons.' _

_'Ils émettent des phéromones qui attirent les Mesu et permettent de les reconnaître. Des témoignages de Mesu les décrivent comme des odeurs "douces et agréables.' _

_'Les Osu ont un grand ratio de chair en eux, leur donnant une faculté régénératrice impressionnante. C'est un pouvoir que les Mesu ne possèdent pas.'_

Une capacité régénératrice...

Voilà qui était surprenant. Á en croire ce journal, le pouvoir de guérison d'un Osu était suffisamment puissant pour qu'il en ressente à peine les effets d'une blessure. Visiblement, tout ce qui était coupure à l'arme blanche guérissait rapidement due à la production de chair, et donc par extension, de sang, de la part du parasite. Mais qu'en était-il des armes à feu? Une balle qui se logeait dans le corps, transperçant muscles et organes? La blessure interne se régénérait-elle aussi vite qu'une blessure externe? Plus encore; et s'il s'agissait des points vitaux qui étaient touchés? Le ventre, la tête, le coeur...

Peut-être que la victime serait sauvée si on la prenait en charge rapidement, mais si jamais on la laissait, elle finirait sûrement par mourir d'hémorragie, si ce n'est sur le coup. Si le sang coulait plus vite que le processus de régénération, alors il n'y avait rien à faire. Après tout, il s'agissait de parasites, pas de créatures immortelles. Cependant... les hôtes étant des humains qui avaient déjà une bonne santé physique pour supporter leur parasite à la base, on pouvait supposer que leur corps était sans doute robuste. Une sorte de sélection naturelle faite au préalable. Cela donnait des frissons dans le dos quand on y repensait.

Mais tuer un Osu avec une arme à feu était tout à fait possible.

_'Il faut savoir que le taux d'Osu et Mesu originel était équivalent au départ, mais le nombre de Mesu a rapidement décliné.' _

_'Dans le processus de procréation, c'est le parasite du Mesu qui est actif car si les phéromones des Osu se contentent d'envoyer des signaux de reconnaissance, c'est ensuite ceux des Mesu enclenchent les chaleurs des deux hôtes.' _

_' Ces phases d'incubation sont particulièrement éprouvantes pour le Mesu qui voit son parasite produire en masse du sang afin de préparer la phase de procréation puis le rejeter abondamment de son corps.'_

_'Le corps humain n'est pas habitué à produire autant de sang en si peu de temps, cela ajouté au fait que les parasites sollicitent de vives réactions pendant leur phase de maturation, explique la rareté des Mesu.' _

_'Beaucoup succombent simplement à l'épuisement de leur corps et meurent lentement bien avant d'atteindre leur phase de maturité. Ainsi, le taux de mortalité d'un Mesu est environ dix fois plus élevé que celui d'un Osu.'_

Donc un Mesu était tout le contraire d'un Osu: fragile.

C'était étrange. Comment deux parasites issus de la même source pouvaient-ils avoir des effets aussi différents? C'était sans doute une question biologique, mais encore, c'était intrigant. Et plus encore: à part cette forte morbidité, qu'est-ce qui distinguait autant un Mesu d'un Osu? Et pourquoi étaient-ils divisés? Takao ne voulait pas croire au hasard et passa rapidement les différentes pages pour arriver au coeur de sa question, mais aussi du point crucial de toutes ces étrangetés.

_Les Mesu._

_'Contrairement aux Osu, ils sont extrêmement rares pour les raisons expliquées plus tôt. Ils sont ainsi vénérés, mais pas uniquement pour leur rareté.' _

_' Un Mesu est la forme la plus proche de l'Origine. Nous pourrions presque le considérer comme son descendant direct car si c'est l'Osu qui contient le plus de chair en lui, c'est le Mesu qui a la chair sous sa forme la plus pure.' _

_' C'est également lui qui domine le processus de procréation car il porte en lui toutes les clefs de son achèvement.' _

_' Quand un Osu et un Mesu se rencontrent, leur parasite se réveillent et émettent tous les deux des phéromones pour se signaler l'un à l'autre. ' _

_'Pour résumer ce qui a été dit plus tôt: L'Osu agit, le Mesu réagit en dégageant une odeur encore plus forte après avoir repéré son Osu.' _

_' L'odeur dégagée a cependant de lourds effets secondaires, notamment aphrodisiaques. Si celles des Osu sont trop faibles pour être graves, celles des Mesu, non contrôlées, peuvent parfois agir sur l'esprit et développer des symptômes psychiques inquiétants.' _

_' Ces symptômes peuvent toucher soit un Osu dont le parasite est encore trop immature pour filtrer ce surplus de phéromones, soit un humain de sexe masculin sensible. Dans les deux cas, les témoignages rapportés indiquent que ça ne s'est jamais bien fini.' _

_' C'est pourquoi il est très important de repérer tôt un Mesu afin d'éviter que son parasite ne produise en masse des phéromones s'il rencontre un Osu.'_

_' À noter: un Mesu peut vivre toute sa vie sans réveiller son parasite, simplement en ne croisant jamais d'Osu. La réciproque est vraie pour un Osu.'_

_' Les Mesu étant insensibles aux autres Mesu, de même que les Osu étant insensibles aux autres Osu, ils peuvent également se côtoyer à vie sans se reconnaître.'_

Plus il lisait, plus le lycéen trouvait d'étranges échos dans la description de ces Osu et Mesu. Lui qui au départ pensait simplement lire une histoire d'horreur sur un monstre qui gouvernerait une sorte de secte et aliénait les humains de force, il se rendait compte que c'était beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Et beaucoup plus vicieux aussi. Il touchait au but, il le sentait. Mais il n'en était absolument pas rassuré.

_' Quand un Osu rencontre un Mesu, le Mesu commence alors à émettre un certain type de phéromone fantôme et de signaux.' _

_' Des marques. Des marques pour laisser savoir à l'Osu son existence: la forme pure du parasite. La forme de la chair. Le signe qu'il désire s'accoupler.' _

_' Quand un Osu et un Mesu se reproduisent sous la bénédiction de l'Origine, ils peuvent alors donner naissance à un "Pure Race". ' _

_' Si ce phénomène se passe avec un humain ou un Osu qui n'est pas encore mature, le Mesu produira en masse de la chair.' _

_' Les Mesu sont comme les Pure Race, et peuvent donner naissance à des parties de "lui" pouvant s'apparenter à une semence.' _

_' C'est pourquoi ils sont si précieux pour l'Origine.'_

Osu et Mesu.

Voilà donc ce qu'ils étaient et comment ils agissaient; comme des animaux. Ces humains avec une "vie interne" en eux qu'ils arrivaient à supporter étaient des "hôtes" divisés en deux genres: Mesu et Osu. Et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient divisés semblait évidente: cet "Origine" avait tout simplement recopié le processus de procréation qui prédominait chez les espèces vivantes sur cette planète -ou ce monde si on commençait à spéculer sur l'endroit d'où il venait-. L'accouplement entre un mâle et une femelle. Si le Mesu et l'Osu avaient été pensés sur ce schéma, alors c'était dans l'unique but de reproduire l'espèce... un Pure Race. Mais qu'étaient-ce donc?

La réponse vint d'elle-même

_Pure Race_

_' Résultat de l'accouplement entre un Mesu et un Osu lors d'un rituel, il s'agit de l'hybride parfait entre l'être sacré et l'être humain.' _

_' Un Pure Race possède une enveloppe charnelle d'apparence humaine, et un seul trait physique permet de le distinguer des autres humains.'_

_[...]_

Takao se figea sur place, pensant avoir mal lu et le livre faillit lui échapper des mains sous le choc. Il repassa les mots sous ses yeux gris une bonne vingtaine de fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Aucune erreur possible. Cela voulait donc dire...

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de comprendre. Il fallait qu'il finisse sa lecture le plus vite possible.

_'Les chances de voir un Pure Race naître augmentent quand la compatibilité entre l'Osu et le Mesu est bonne. ' _

_'Cela réunit beaucoup de caractéristiques; la qualité de leur parasite, la compatibilité de leur propre corps avec leur vie interne, mais aussi des traits plus humains comme l'attirance physique, voire sentimentale...' _

_' Mais cela prend du temps avant que les deux n'atteignent un niveau de maturité, psychique et physique, satisfaisant pour qu'ils soient prêts à se reproduire, en sachant que la dernière phase de maturité ne peut se faire qu'avec une présence forte et continue du partenaire.' _

_' D'autant que plus le parasite du Mesu passe ces niveaux de maturité, plus le corps de l'hôte subit de violents effets secondaires et survivre jusqu'au rituel est délicat.' _

_' C'est pour cela qu'aucun Pure Race, à ce jour, n'a été enregistré.'_

_' Une autre raison s'ajoute à cela: le refus des hôtes d'aller jusqu'au bout.' _

_' Car lorsqu'un Pure Race naît, les deux parents décèdent. Comme nous n'en avons jamais vu la naissance, c'est difficile d'imaginer les explications.' _

_' La plus probable serait que le Pure Race résulterait moins d'une procréation que d'une fusion des deux parents, héritant de leurs chairs respectives pour devenir cet être parfait.' _

_' Il m'est cependant impossible de prouver cela.' _

_' Néanmoins, nous savons que si le Pure Race a comme base le corps d'un Mesu, ses semences sont différentes de ce dernier.'_

_' Originaire de la chair de l'Origine, sa semence peut être absorbée directement par les humains pour créer de nouveaux hôtes.'_

_' Un Pure Race peut également contrôler les semences librement et marquer comme bon lui semble.' _

_' Disposant de la même capacité régénératrice des Osus, ses phéromones sont également plus fortes que celles des Osu et Mesu réunies.' _

_' Il en a cependant un contrôle total dès sa naissance, avec la capacité de captiver les humains normaux.' _

_' Pour résumer, le Pure Race hérite du meilleur de l'Osu et du Mesu, à la fois descendant et parent de ces derniers; une nouvelle Origine.'_

Pure Race. Rien qu'avec cette caractéristique, il semblait être attendu comme le chef ultime de l'espèce.

Cela ressemblait au système utilisé par les abeilles, le Pure Race étant en quelque sorte la reine qui permettrait la reproduction de l'espèce en masse. Et donc, au final, un Osu et un Mesu ne vivaient que pour donner naissance à ce Pure Race? Des intermédiaires entre l'Origine et les Humains qui ne sont voués qu'à se sacrifier pour perpétuer l'espèce et l'équilibre entre ces deux parties. Le tout en vivant, dans le cas du Mesu, avec un corps fragile et douloureux qui raccourcissait drastiquement son espérance de vie. Voilà un bien cruel destin pour ceux nés ainsi. Des êtres laids et imparfaits, détestés du genre humain et utilisés par l'Origine, sans aucun libre arbitre.

Après toutes ces informations, Takao regarda le plafond et inspira pour relâcher la tension dans sa poitrine. Ce serait sans doute mieux pour sa santé mentale de se dire que tout ce qui était écrit qu'il avait lu était purement de la fiction. Mais il avait déjà dépassé ce stade. Et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de réflexion pour comprendre pourquoi ces informations se retrouvaient chez Shin-Chan. Son camarade était un hôte. Avec tout ce qu'il avait entendu de conversation entre lui et ses parents, il n'y avait aucun doute. Une seule question persistait: Osu ou Mesu? Sûrement Osu, maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Et tous les autres? L'étaient-ils aussi? Des hôtes? Pour certains, l'adolescent brun était certains. Pour d'autres, il hésitait.

En reprenant sa lecture, il passa rapidement les pages mentionnant les symptômes que pouvait rencontrer un Mesu due à son parasite et tomba sur quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Une note personnelle faite par l'auteur.

_'Pourquoi aie-je choisi d'enregistrer tout cela par écrit? Mon intention est de protéger la vie interne et... "lui".'_

_' Il semblait vivre depuis si longtemps en co-existence avec notre société que ça attire ma fascination. Je regrette tellement de ne pas l'avoir connu à ses débuts.' _

_' Les notes historiques de l'organisation le mentionnent comme un magnifique jeune homme, d'une démarche élégante et des yeux envoutants.' _

_' Son existence à elle seule n'était pas futile comme la mienne ou celle de n'importe quel autre humain. Il avait une volonté, une perfection incomparable.' _

_' Malheureusement, l'organisation fut découverte un jour, et subit la révolte du peuple. Les gens prévoyaient de le tuer, le voyant comme une hérésie de ce monde et même les fidèles finirent par se retourner contre l'organisation.' _

_' La société humaine ne supporte pas ce qui est différent, et seule une poignée d'avant-gardiste avait su comprendre le potentiel de cette nouvelle espèce, aussi mystérieuse soit-elle.' _

_' Une riche famille décida de cacher l'Origine afin de le protéger. Mais ce fut déjà trop tard.'_

_'Quel choc ce fut le voir sur cette stèle, le corps démembré et recouvert de sang. Réduit à un amas de chair. Sans tête, ni membre. Rien qui ne ressemblait à un corps humain.' _

_' Simplement l'ombre de lui-même après avoir donné tant de foi sa chair à ses fidèles.' _

_' Ces même fidèles qui avaient prévu d'allumer un brasier pour le brûler à tout jamais.' _

_' Aujourd'hui, il est en sécurité, sous la protection d'une famille qui érigea un autel en son honneur.' _

_' Ce même autel qui vit passer tant de cérémonie pour faire naître un Pure Race, et qui ont toutes échoué.' _

_' En ce qui me concerne, en tant qu'Osu, je n'eus jamais la chance de voir un seul Mesu de toute ma vie, quand bien même j'aurais été heureux de donner naissance à un Pure Race.'_

_' Je ne peux même pas me reposer sur l'idée que ma descendance fera cela pour moi, car ma femme ne m'a donné qu'une fille...' _

_'J'espère néanmoins un jour la voir donner naissance à un garçon et ainsi montrer que la famille Midorima est digne de l'organisation' _

_'Et enfin voir naître ce miracle tant attendu.'_

La lecture s'arrêta ici, car l'adolescent estimait en avoir assez appris.

Une cérémonie? Ce mot était revenu tant de fois qu'il semblait être la clef de tous ce processus de reproduction au coeur duquel Shin-Chan était piégé. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Instinctivement, il feuilleta rapidement toutes les pages du carnet, espérant retrouver l'élément manquant à toute cette histoire. Le grand-père Midorima avait mentionné une famille qui avait recueilli l'Origine -ou tout du moins ce qu'il en était resté-. Et un autel qu'ils auraient mis en place pour chaque occasion. Dans sa fouille, il trouva un vieux bout de papier. Avec une liste de noms de lieux visiblement. D'abord le nom d'une sorte de temple, puis une maison dont la structure avait changé. Mais ce qui était intrigant, c'est le nom de chacun de ces endroits.

Temple Akashi. Manoir Akashi. Maison Akashi...

Ce serait donc cette famille qui aurait gardé et protégé l'Origine depuis tout ce temps? Takao ne savait quoi penser... il y avait une petite chance pour que ce soit _Akashi_, celui auquel il pensait... Et il ne croyait pas vraiment aux coïncidences. Leur professeur avait été louche, depuis le départ et maintenant qu'il y repensait... Shin-chan n'avait-il pas toujours exprimé une sorte de répugnance, voir d'intimidation envers l'adulte? C'était dur à dire après coup, mais le garçon aux yeux gris restait persuadé de sa déduction. Cependant, quand bien même il connaissait ce détail, ça ne l'avançait pas plus. Il y avait des dizaines d'endroits où Akashi pouvait habiter.

Découragé, il déplia la feuille par réflexe, persuadé qu'elle était vierge à l'intérieur.

En réalité, il s'agissait d'une vieille carte. Il l'étala alors au sol pour avoir plus de luminosité et mieux l'observer de ses mains moites, avec une certaine appréhension. Aucun doute possible, malgré son obsolescence de plus de 50 ans, il s'agissait d'une carte de la ville. Un endroit précis entouré d'un cercle rouge au marqueur attira son attention. Cette marque rouge... Cette carte était en train de désigner l'endroit sacré pour le rituel. Et à l'intérieur du cercle se trouvait... le lycée. Leur lycée qui n'avait ouvert que depuis quelques années sur les terres d'une ancienne maison. Celle des Akashi. Mais alors...

Une cérémonie... Un rituel... La renaissance... L'Origine... Ce qu'on dit les Midorima... et Shin-Chan lui-même...

_La fête va commencer._

"Oh non..."

Vu le temps qu'il avait pris à rassembler ces informations, il ne sera peut-être pas capable d'y arriver à temps. Peut-être même ne pourra-t-il pas l'arrêter. Takao se leva d'un bon en réalisant cela, et quelque chose roula à ses pieds. C'était le petit ours en peluche que lui avait laissé Shin-Chan. Son objet chanceux du jour. La clef de ses menottes juste après qu'il se soit réveillé pour le libérer. En ramassant l'objet, l'adolescent brun se remémora le visage calme de son camarade qu'il avait pu apercevoir avant de perdre conscience. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le regard qui avait transparu dans ses yeux verts, ce fut un regard résolu.

Résolu... à tout sans doute.

"Shin-Chan!"

Sans perdre une seconde de plus dans cet endroit maudit, Kazunari laissa tout tomber pour remonter à grande vitesse les escaliers de la cave, manquant de trébucher dans sa précipitation. Sans y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la grande maison familiale, désormais vide. Pris d'un éclair de lucidité une fois dehors, il fit un détour pour aller récupérer son vélo qui serait bien plus rapide que s'il y allait avec ses jambes. Heureusement pour lui, il était toujours là où il l'avait laissé la veille, personne ne l'avait volé ou crever ses pneus. Il détacha la petite chariote derrière pour s'éviter un poids à tirer et enfourcha sa deux roues pour s'élancer sur la route comme un damné.

Pédalant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, il fut si concentré sur son trajet qu'il ne se préoccupa même pas des autres voitures. Ses mains tenaient fermement le guidon alors que le vent nocturne commençait déjà à frapper son visage. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser tout le temps qu'il avait passé enfermé à cette sensation de liberté à l'extérieur. Son bras droit lui faisait encore mal à cause des menottes, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis dans une telle situation d'urgence. Il fallait deux fois faire un accident mais bientôt, les portes du lycée apparurent à sa vue d'aigle. Bien que l'endroit était censé être désert, une voiture était garée sur le parking réservé aux professeurs.

Sans se soucier des règles de convenance, le lycéen brun entre à vélo à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans passer par le garage.

En face des portes d'entrée du bâtiment, il sauta quasiment de son engin en plein élan qui s'écrasa un peu plus loin au sol dans un dérapage douloureux.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la fondation du lycée, alors les portes auraient dû être fermées et ne pas avoir le moindre étudiant aux alentours. Pourtant, les portes d'entrée étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant supposer que quelqu'un était bel et bien à l'intérieur. Son mauvais pressentiment était en train de se confirmer, faisant écho à tout ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt. Rapidement, Takao s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'établissement, une boule de stress nouant son estomac. Il savait que ce fameux rituel était en train de se passer ici; il devait deviner où exactement se trouvait sa cible désormais et une idée était déjà incrustée dans sa tête.

Ce bâtiment, il l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois, quand Shin-Chan souffrait de ce mal étrange lorsque l'horloge sonnait à 18 heures. Probablement celui-là.

L'adolescent aux yeux gris s'arrêta net après avoir fait un pas à l'entrée, comme glacé d'effrois. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'atmosphère. L'air était horriblement moite et lourd, il le sentait jusque sur sa peau. Le lycée a-t-il était toujours aussi sombre, ou bien le ressentait-il comme cela parce qu'il n'y avait personne et que l'heure était avancée? S'engageant à l'intérieur, il s'approcha de la statue de la vierge Marie. Elle était horriblement sale. Et pas uniquement elle, mais toute l'allée était sale. Le sol semblait humide d'une espèce de boue croupie, mais étrangement localisée; on aurait presque dit les traces d'une chose rampante après son passage, tant une trajectoire était délimitable.

Il préféra ne pas s'attarder et longea les couloirs du réez de chaussée jonchés de casier qu'il connaissait par coeur pour déboucher sur le jardin intérieur. Toute la verdure était couverte des teintes rouges du crépuscule. S'enfonçant à l'intérieur, il avait son but bien précis sous les yeux sous l'apparence d'un bâtiment religieux... la chapelle. Pour lui, un lieu de cérémonie d'une secte qui avait érigé un culte quasi religieux, il n'y avait qu'un bâtiment comme cela où pouvait se dérouler un tel rituel aussi sacré. Il se dirigea vers le petit abri en descendant les escaliers, tombant sur une porte fermée. C'était là. Prêt à tout.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur alors que la fameuse fête battait son plein quelques étages au-dessus de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Argh...!"

Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, les liens se resserraient sur son bras, irritant un peu plus sa peau. La masse longiline, semblable à un intestin déplié, pulsait régulièrement contre son corps, comme si elle réagissait à quelque chose. Attaché, Kise tentait comme il pouvait de se débattre, mais rampant au sol, il ressemblait davantage à un ver et n'arrivait pas à faire grand-chose à part se tortiller sur place. Les fluides émanant de la chose, trop visqueux pour être du sang, malgré leur teinte rouge, s'infiltraient à travers ses vêtements et formaient une deuxième pellicule sur sa peau en plus de sa sueur. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler horrible comme sensation, bien que désagréable, mais le blondinet savait que s'il commençait à se focaliser dessus, même un tout petit peu, il en vomirait de dégoût.

C'est pourquoi il préféra se concentrer sur son environnement... qui n'était guère mieux!

Tout l'intérieur de la pièce était désormais recouvert de part et d'autre de morceaux de chair en décomposition fretillants et qui rendaient l'atmosphère humide et lourde. Après un petit moment à avoir rassemblé ses idées, il s'était rendu compte que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était une salle de laboratoire. Sans doute celle d'Akashi-sensei. Encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur était là, si ce n'est qu'il était forcément lié à ce message qu'il avait reçu. Pourtant il avait semblé conciliant à l'hôpital... Avait-il finalement changé d'avis pour lui tendre un piège et le forcer à faire... il ne savait quoi? Pourtant, Kise était sûr que ce message avait été de Midorima...

Alors qu'il endurait ce calvaire, les ambres du blondinet se dirigèrent vers son ami, bien plus contraint que lui, qui pourtant ne semblait pas vouloir se libérer de ces horreurs contrairement à lui. C'était comme si... comme s'il acceptait son destin. Ryouta ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire alors que ses yeux bleus exprimaient clairement une détermination. Ils s'étaient beaucoup côtoyés, aujourd'hui, ils pourraient même dire qu'ils étaient amis et qu'ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque. C'est pourquoi il était inconcevable que Tetsuya soit venue ici résolu à se soumettre à la volonté de ces choses ou de celle de leur professeur, peu importe la raison. Il y avait autre chose...

L'adulte aux cheveux rouges les regardait agoniser avec une expression satisfaite en levant ses bras.

"Ah... c'est incroyable... c'est donc à cela qu'ils ressemblent..." Déclara-t-il d'un air absent.

Il avait l'air d'analyser un phénomène naturel, comme il le ferait avec des insectes dans la nature ou des molécules au microscope. C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant.

"Pour achever ses volontés sacrées, l'Origine a besoin de vous." Reprit-il d'un ton plus solennel, presque bienveillant. "Vous savez, Ryouta, Tetsuya, dans ce monde où l'humanité prospère, tout n'est qu'une question de survie pour les autres espèces, je ne vous apprends rien."

Encore... Il recommençait son discours comme s'il récitait un livre sacré avec ces yeux vides de tout équilibre mental.

"Vous faites parti de ces rares humains descendants directement de ceux qui ont reçu l'amour et la protection de ce qui fut un Dieu avant... Certains ont tenté de suivre sa volonté jusqu'au bout sans jamais y parvenir, mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont plus été reconnus comme des humains, et ils ont été rejeté du reste de la société. Parce qu'ils ont renié l'Origine, jusqu'à son existence, ils n'ont plus été capables de garder leur forme humaine... leur corps s'est progressivement détruit de l'intérieur pour devenir ce que vous voyez autour de vous. Et pourtant, leur âme et leur esprit sont restés alors que leur enveloppe charnelle n'existait plus. Ne restant que la colère et le désespoir, vous les voyez vivre sous une forme qu'ils ont rejetée lorsqu'ils étaient encore humains... Une forme inhumaine."

À ces mots, Kise se figea d'horreur en se remémorant leur discussion et son propre ressentit. C'est vrai qu'en plus de tous les symptômes qui survenaient avec sa crise sanglante, il se sentait toujours comme s'il était lentement... en train de disparaître. Physiquement. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, influencé par ce discours, mais ces fatigues, ces sensations parfois de mourir dans son sommeil, n'étaient-elles pas un signe d'alerte? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout faisait sens pour le garçon blond, alors même qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des termes employés... instinctivement, il les saisissait très bien, comme si une partie de lui avait toujours su cela. Mais alors... était-ce ce qui les attendait si jamais ils persistaient.

Craintif, il regarda de nouveau son homologue et écarquilla les yeux.

Malgré sa position critique et ce que venait de dire Akashi, sa détermination n'avait pas flanché et il continuait toujours de soutenir, à sa manière, silencieusement, sa résolution de ne pas se soumettre.

"Tetsuya..." Fit alors le professeur de Chimie, ayant très bien reçu le message. "Tu n'es pas un garçon stupide. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour être l'élu, comme l'est actuellement Ryouta, mais viendra le jour où tu devras l'accepter. Tu es aussi rare, aussi précieux, aussi vénérable que lui. Ne te laisse pas gâcher simplement parce que tu veux être un humain. Tu ne le seras jamais, même si tu le désires et l'humanité finira par te rejeter quand tu deviendras comme _eux_."

À ces mots, l'enseignant leva ses bras sur le côté, comme s'il leur faisait signe de les entourer.

"Regardez autour de vous. Leur pitoyable existence!"

Un son humide resonna alors depuis le plancher pour venir les secouer tous les deux. Ils sentirent une pulsion. Forte. Profonde. Régulière. Un battement de coeur. Et pourtant, malgré cet avertissement, malgré les mots de l'adulte, Kuroko resta inébranlable, gardant dans ces yeux azurés cette lueur défiante et révoltée. Ça? Tout cela était censé être des personnes abandonnées par Dieu? Absurde! Ce Dieu n'existait pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais! Peu importe ce qu'il put faire avec sa chair, peu importe la vénération qu'il put susciter autour de lui. Aujourd'hui il n'était rien d'autre que synonyme de souffrance, de peur et de rejet. Rien de bon ne les attendait à suivre sa voie qui leur était imposé depuis leur naissance. Alors même si elle était pire, le garçon bleuté voulait suivre sa propre voie.

Akashi sembla comprendre ses sentiments, et eut une étrange expression, comme s'il s'y attendait et avait préparé sa réponse.

"Cependant, après leur déchéance, l'Origine a pris toutes ces âmes pour devenir leur sauveur en les réunissant autour de son corps. Son souhait n'est rien d'autre que de ramener ces âmes oubliées à une existence prospère où elles seraient enfin reconnues et leur donner une seconde chance."

Il employait un ton particulièrement doux et remplit de compassion mais encore, le garçon transparent ne flancha pas, pour la plus grande déception du professeur.

"J'entends leur voix depuis le début, vous savez... ils espèrent tout ce moment... quand le prochain Mesu se révèlera, atteindra son stade de maturité pour enfin se lier avec son Osu... alors il sera conduit au rituel... en sacrifice. Alors l'Origine sera ressuscitée dans sa forme la plus pure et enfin... toutes les chairs mortes trouveront la paix... Et ce moment est arrivé!"

Son regard se porta successivement sur les deux adolescents, un reflet de pure excitation clairement perceptible dans ses iris. Kise frissonna quand il sentit être lui-même happé dans la folie. Cette folie destructrice qui se matérialisait désormais autour d'eux et semblait elle aussi s'agiter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son discours. Il comprit qu'il n'était plus question de discuter ou de convaincre qui que ce soit dans cette position. L'adulte n'était plus en train de les convaincre d'obtempérer afin que ce souhait qu'il énumérait depuis le début se fasse. Il était simplement en train de leur dire qu'il se fera, avec ou sans leur accord.

"Il est temps... cet endroit fut jadis dédié au culte de l'Origine, là où nous sommes se situe son ancien autel."

Un ancien autel? Ici? Dans la salle de laboratoire? Mais comment était-ce possible? Mais maintenant que Ryouta y repensait, ce lycée n'était pas vieux... était-il possible qu'avant, il y avait eu un temple pour cette secte? Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs à ce sujet, comme quoi ce bâtiment, et celui situé à l'arrière d'ailleurs, avaient été construits sur un terrain maudit, ce qui fut une source d'histoire effrayante de fantômes et d'esprits. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, étant donné que les rumeurs de ce genre étaient monnaie courante dans son lycée. Il comprenait désormais que ce n'était pas due au hasard. Si ce lycée évoquait autant une atmosphère oppressante et mystérieuse, il y avait bien une raison.

L'adolescent blond n'aurait cependant jamais imaginé qu'elle ait cette forme.

"L'Origine, aujourd'hui dans sa plus grande faiblesse, à tel point qu'il ne peut plus se mouvoir seul." Continua Akashi d'une voix qui débordait d'émotion; une joie malsaine... "Cependant, si le rituel s'accomplit..."

L'enseignant aux cheveux rouges releva la tête en fermant les yeux, se penchant en arrière et humant l'air, comme s'il inspirait un grand bol d'air frais. Puis il se redressa pour marcher en direction des ténèbres provoquées par les rideaux, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Les deux jeunes hommes le virent se pencher, comme s'il ramassait quelque chose avant de le voir revenir vers eux. Il tenait effectivement quelque chose dans ses bras qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à identifier. On aurait dit une grosse masse que leur professeur tenait actuellement comme un bébé. En plissant les yeux pour mieux l'apercevoir, Kise sentit une étrange crainte monter en lui, comme s'il n'avait pas encore tout vu de l'horreur.

D'un coup d'oeil, l'extérieur semblait en effet lui donner une allure ronde, un peu comme une grosse pierre, de couleur très sombre, presque noire, mais des lignes rouges semblables à des vaisseaux sanguins sillonnaient la chose de part et d'autres. Des bosses saillantes étaient également visibles à la surface de manière ponctuelle avant de disparaître comme des vagues. Ces enflements ressemblaient à la réaction des tentacules qui enveloppaient le corps de Kise, presque comme s'ils leurs faisaient écho. Est-ce que ça venait de ce... rocher? Non, ce n'était pas un rocher. Cette surface semblait dure à première vue, mais plus il s'approchait, plus il avait l'impression de voir autre chose.

Plus comme... un énorme morceau de viande.

"Vous vous êtes encore dégradés depuis la dernière fois... c'est tellement triste." Fit alors Akashi d'un ton désolé.

Kise écarquilla les yeux. Cette chose était-elle vraiment...?

"Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer ce rituel... Shintarô, Atsushi!"

Comme pour répondre à cette voix exaltée, un bruit curieux se fit entendre. Une sorte de mélodie. L'horloge. La sonnerie des 18 heures. Comme tous les jours, sans faute. Cependant, elle était différente. Ce son leur semblait instable, déformée dans leur tympan, comme si quelqu'un la jouait au ralenti dans de mauvaises fréquences. C'était très désagréable et très étrange.

Soudain, la silhouette de deux personnes apparurent au seuil de la porte de la salle de laboratoire. Des silhouettes grandes, très grandes, au point qu'ils ne purent voir leur visage sans devoir relever la tête. Mais même sans cela, ni Ryouta, ni Tetsuya n'eurent à réfléchir bien longtemps pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Ils furent à moitié surpris en les voyant s'approcher, confirmant leurs soupçons. Avançant vers eux dans les ténèbres, leur visage furent finalement visibles quand leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Des cheveux verts et violets. Comme ils s'y attendaient. La question n'était pas tant sur ce qu'ils étaient... mais pourquoi ils étaient là, eux aussi? Si la réponse était plus évidente pour Midorima, elle l'était moins pour Murasakibara.

Cependant, ces interrogations furent rapidement remplacées par d'autres quand Kise et Kuroko aperçurent les yeux de celui qui était normalement vert.

Ils étaient rouges et gonflés, comme s'ils étaient enflammés ou infectés par une quelconque maladie qui ferait hurler n'importe quel ophtalmologue. Du sang coulait des pupilles du superstitieux qui avait retiré ses lunettes. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que ce phénomène ne touchait absolument pas son homologue à côté de lui qui, par ailleurs, n'en semblait absolument pas choqué, ou même étonné. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important chez le garçon myope... son menton, son cou, sa main droite et sûrement d'autres parties du corps cachées par l'uniforme... Ils étaient rouges de part et d'autre. Mais d'un rouge très sombre, comme de la rouille ou de la moisissure, irrité en surface, comme si on avait gratté la peau à vif avec des ongles.

Oubliant leur propre situation, les deux captifs ne purent qu'observer leur camarade, interloqués.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage qu'un énorme fracas se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Les cinq personnes se regardèrent, plus ou moins surprises, en fronçant les sourcils et confirmant par ailleurs qu'ils ne l'avaient pas imaginé. Quelque chose s'était produit en bas. Quelque chose que visiblement, personne dans cette pièce n'avait prévu. Pas même leur enseignant qui secoua la tête d'un air contrarié. Il posa alors l'immense bloc de chair délicatement par terre et se dirigea vers Kuroko. L'adulte n'eut qu'à faire un signe de tête pour que les masses tentaculaires autour de son élève se retirent immédiatement. Il détacha les liens autour de ses pieds et le força à se mettre debout, lui tenant fermement ses poignets toujours attachés avec une corde.

Sur un regard entendu avec les deux lycéens qu'il avait appelé, comptant sur eux pour surveiller en son absence, il quitta la pièce en compagnie de Kuroko qui lança un dernier regard désolé à Kise, le laissant seul et impuissant.


	28. Fragment 28: Liens sanglants

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scènes sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Punaise, j'ai réussi (à peu près) à tenir mes délais, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait X'D Bref, voici un chapitre riche en action, même si je pense qu'une partie de mon lectorat va avoir très mal à son kokoro en le lisant 8'D Mais il faut bien passer par là. Pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère vous le donner avant Japan Expo, sinon ce sera après, désolée (je rentre dans un gros rush X'D). Bref, bonne lecture et comme toujours, merci pour vos review!

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Instinct ]_

* * *

Combien de temps était-il ainsi allongé grossièrement au sol en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Les tentacules continuaient inlassablement de l'entraver, laissant de part et d'autre des traces rouges et humides sur sa peau sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Plus que tout, la sensation froide et gluante de la chair pourrie contre lui était insupportable. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si les formes longiline faisaient quoique ce soit à son corps à part l'enlacer, mais rien que ça suffisait à le dégoûter. L'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait de la pièce accentuée par la chaleur infernale qui y régnait achevait de le rendre malade. S'il n'avait pas déjà vécu une expérience qui l'avait amené au contact d'un environnement similaire dans le passé, il aurait sans doute perdu la raison à force de rester dans cette position.

Non loin de Kise, dans la même pièce, se trouvaient Midorima et Murasakibara qui regardaient la scène d'un air indifférent, comme si sa captivité ne les regardait pas.

Le superstitieux, en particulier, semblait terriblement calme alors même que la simple vue de ses choses suffirait normalement à le rendre furieux. Son teint livide donnait l'impression d'un cadavre inanimé et ces particules rouges de part et d'autres de sa peau accentuaient cette sensation de malaise que le blondinet ressentait en posant ses yeux ambre sur lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Enfin, rien n'était normal depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de ce lycée, mais l'adolescent vert en particulier était inquiétant. Et même le violet, ce qui pourrait apparaître comme sa nonchalance habituelle n'avait plus rien de naturel. Il ressemblait davantage à un pantin sans vie.

Jusqu'alors, aucun des trois ne voulut rompre le silence depuis la sortie de leur professeur commun. Finalement, ce fut à Shintarô de dire quelque chose, ses lèvres étirés en un sourire étrange.

"On s'ennuie ici...Ça vous dirait d'entendre une petite histoire tous les deux? Ou plus précisément, un complément à celle d'Akashi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Midochin?" Enchaîna alors Atsushi d'un ton méfiant.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui avec un regard curieux puis se reconcentra vers Ryota.

"Il existe une raison pour laquelle le Mesu est si précieux pour l'Origine. Il détient quelque chose qui lui permet de subsister, quelque chose que l'Origine lui-même à cédée aux humains, et qu'il peut récupérer pour allonger sa durée de vie en cas de nécessité."

Il fit une petite pause, se dirigeant alors doucement vers le blondinet sous les regards intrigués de ses deux camarades qui attendaient la suite.

"Encore et toujours la même chose: sa chair. Il est dit que la chair du Mesu, de par sa pureté, pourrait redevenir une partie de l'Origine et, sans pour autant reconstituer son corps, au moins le nourrir assez pour ralentir sa dégradation."

"Maintenant que tu le dis... Aka-Chin avait mentionné quelque chose comme ça..." Fit remarquer Murasakibara d'une voix morne.

"Eh oui..." Affirma Midorima, refermant encore plus l'espace entre lui et Kise. "Pas la peine de se demander comment ce tas de viande a pu survivre tout ce temps... Il s'est nourri des Mesu qui n'arrivaient pas jusqu'au bout du rituel... ou plutôt, on lui sacrifiait les Mesu qui refusaient d'aller jusqu'au bout."

Le lycéen blond écarquilla ses iris miel en entendant cette nouvelle. C'était encore plus horrible qu'il ne le pensait. Les Mesu étaient sacrifiés pour le bloc rouge qu'il voyait plus loin? Simplement pour sa survie? Mais pourquoi diable iraient-ils aussi loin pour une chose aussi immonde? C'était quelque chose qui le dépassait mais surtout... Il comprenait un peu mieux la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient attirés ici lui et Kurokocchi. Et cela ne lui plut absolument pas. Avaient-ils l'intention de les donner en sacrifice à cet "Origine" si jamais ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'ils leur demandaient?

Quand Shintarô s'arrêta en face de lui et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il sut exactement ce qu'il pensait.

"Hey, Midochin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

La voix d'Atsushi qui avait perdu de sa nonchalance fut couverte par un petit bruit métallique. Le superstitieux venait de sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un petit couteau rétractable dont la lame était néanmoins assez affutée pour faire mal et sans doute transpercer quelqu'un. Son bras tenant l'arme se leva alors et il regarda sa proie d'un air déterminé. Sentant un danger imminant arriver, les entrailles du captif se resserrèrent. Il était attaché, incapable de fuir, encore une fois, et son destin entre les mains de ce mec. Mais plus que le désespoir d'être encore une fois dans une position de faiblesse, il se sentait surtout révolté.

"Il ne sera jamais prêt de toute façon, alors autant que sa mort serve à quelque chose." Murmura Midorima d'une voix calme et froide.

_"Non!"_

Sentant la mort approcher, Kise leva la tête face à son agresseur sans sourciller.

Néanmoins, quand il vit le bras commencer à se mouvoir, il ferma instinctivement ses yeux, sans doute par réflexe de survie. Malgré toute sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de se voir mourir. Il eut simplement le temps de voir le grand lycéen se précipiter sur eux, sans doute pour éviter l'irréparable, mais il n'aura jamais le temps d'empêcher son homologue de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Un song visqueux et un gémissement de douleur résonnèrent alors à ses oreilles. Mais ils ne vinrent pas de lui. Et aucune partie de son corps ne signala quelque chose. Ouvrant les yeux pour vérifier la réalité, il put voir Shintarô retourné contre Atsushi qui avait une grimace déformant son visage.

Le bout du couteau était planté dans son estomac. L'adolescent violet écarquilla ses yeux bleus en fixant celui qui tenait l'autre bout de l'arme et haleta avec une expression choquée. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils purent le voir avec un visage aussi déformé par les émotions, lui qui d'habitude restait blasé. Un liquide rouge commençait à s'écouler à leur pied pour se mélanger à celui des choses grouillant autour d'eux. Le grand corps tremblait, autant par la douleur que par la surprise d'avoir été blessé par celui qu'il considérait vraiment comme un de ses semblables.

"Mido... chin... pourquoi...tu..."

"Tu sais... t'es vraiment un idiot, Murasakibara."

En disant cela d'un ton méprisant, l'adolescent vert retira son couteau de la chair, accompagné d'une plainte douloureuse de la part de son camarade.

"Je me fous complètement de votre Dieu... comme si j'allais l'aider à survivre un peu plus..."

Le garçon aux cheveux violets se tint le ventre de sa grande main pour tenter de retenir l'hémorragie lorsque la plaie se trouva découverte et recula, butant contre le mur. La scène se passa tellement lentement qu'on aurait pu croire à un ralentissement du temps. Une large quantité de sang s'écoula de la blessure pour s'écraser au sol pour former une flaque à ses pieds. Sa respiration haletante et douloureuse fut dénuée de parole; il ne put que regarda son homologue d'un air perdu. Ce dernier, ses mains peintes de ces eaux pourpres, eut un sourire tordu en le voyant agoniser de la sorte.

"L'Origine hein... ne vous foutez pas de moi... vous êtes tous fous de croire en une chose aussi immonde... s'il n'avait pas existé, alors je... je..."

Midorima s'arrêta dans sa phrase où l'on pouvait sentir une hésitation due à sa colère qui montait. Une lueur de fureur passa dans ses yeux, ordinairement vert, désormais d'un rouge douloureux. Il tint son couteau à deux en se détournant de Murasakibara et Kise, qui jusque-là n'avait pu que regarder ce retournement de situation aberrant. Le superstitieux se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers le gros bloc de chair. Les yeux bleus du plus grand s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il comprenait quelles étaient ses intentions. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, encore sous le choc et la douleur.

"... Je n'aurais jamais eu à vivre avec un corps pareil!" Termina alors Shintarô dans un cri haineux.

"Ne fais pas ça!"

Un son lourd resonna dans la pièce scientifique lorsque la lame transperça ce qui était censé être l'Origine.

"Parce que quelque chose comme ça a existé... parce que cette horreur a osé!"

Le superstitieux retira son arme pour mieux la replanter dans l'organe géant. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Dessinant d'innombrables traits profonds sur ce tas rouge, les sons humides se succédèrent désagréablement, couvrant les gémissements du plus grand, et bientôt, le sang vint tâcher chaque parcel de peau de l'adolescent myope. Poignardé sans merci, le morceau de chair énorme commença à perdre du volume sous la perte trop abondante de son liquide vitale, comme un ballon d'eau percé de part et d'autre. Il jaillissait de part et d'autre pour aller se répandre sur le sol à son tour et se mélanger aux autres, provoquant une mini-marée carmin.

"Ah... non... Akachin..."

Dans ce cri de désespoir, Atsushi se força à se mouvoir, non en direction de son ancien camarade, mais vers la porte de sortie de la salle de classe. Il tituba, fit tomber ce qui n'était pas encore par terre et laissa derrière lui une trainée de sang, mais Shintarô ne fit aucun mouvement pour le retenir, trop obnubilé par la mort de ce qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis sa naissance. Une forte odeur de rouille étouffa l'air dans la pièce, surplombant la puanteur de la viande avariée, et enfin, le superstitieux arrêta ses mouvements alors que tout son corps tremblait encore sous l'adrénaline. Le gros bloc rouge était désormais découpé en petit morceau et ne ressemblait plus à rien de sa forme originelle.

Le silence suivit cet instant de pause où seul la respiration des deux lycéens put être entendue.

Après avoir été aussi enragé, le visage de Midorima se retrouva soudain sans expression, comme s'il avait oublié comment il devait réagir. Le rouge qui l'avait éclaboussé de part et d'autre et recouvrait le vert de ses cheveux, en plus du reste de son corps, lui donnait une apparence terrible. Détendu, il se redressa, son couteau en main alors que ses yeux rougis ne reflétaient plus rien. Il les reporta sur Kise qui, peut-être à cause de la mort du bloc de chair, n'était plus recouvert par les tentacules pourpres, celles-ci s'étant retirées. Il marcha alors dans sa direction beaucoup trop calmement.

"Enfin, on se retrouve tous les deux seuls, Kise."

Ce dernier préféra ne rien répondre, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'en effet, l'autre leur avait faussé compagnie.

"Durant tout ce temps, tu voulais savoir n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici."

Kise sentit une sueur froide traverser le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous la pulsion d'une intense terreur en voyant Midorima le fixer comme ça, son arme en main et ses vêtements ensanglantés. Je vais me faire tuer. Son corps était cependant toujours attaché par les cordes et il était incapable de bouger pour sauver sa peau. L'adolescent s'approchait à pas lents mais déterminé. Un petit gloussement sortit de ses lèvres, comme s'il s'amusait de voir son camarade se débattre contre l'inévitable. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune folie dans son rire. Il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était d'autant plus effrayant.

Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, il plia les genoux pour être à sa hauteur et vint lui caresser la joue.

"Tu sais... j'ai toujours été attiré par toi, à cause de ton odeur. Oui, à cause de ça, je te détestais. J'avais envie de te détruire, mais en même temps... tu es un précieux Mesu qui est enfin arrivé à maturité. Le seul jusque-là. Alors quelque part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te désirer... même si je voulais ta mort. C'est très contradictoire comme émotion, hein!"

Sa voix resonnait d'extase, en même temps qu'une pointe d'ironie était clairement perceptible. Un fluide collant et poisseux s'écoulait entre leurs deux peaux: celle de la main et celle du visage, rendant d'autant plus désagréable ce contact. Le sang qui s'écoulait jusqu'au menton de Shintarô s'écrasa au sol lorsque Ryota remonta ses yeux pour enfin le regarder. Ses yeux gonflés de rouge semblaient vides de toute vie. Il n'y avait aucune lueur perceptible, comme si à l'intérieur, le lycéen ne ressentait déjà plus rien. La main qui touchait sa joue descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres puis le força à remonter le visage pour qu'ils se regardent directement.

"Tout ce qui est arrivé jusqu'ici est de ta faute. Toi, le Mesu entouré d'Osu. Nous allions tous finir par sombrer dans la folie ou mourir à notre tour. C'était inévitable, parce que tu étais là... ton odeur... et ces foutus sentiments superficiels qui nous manipulaient tous autant que nous sommes! Mais tout ça va enfin s'arrêter."

Le blondinet sentit alors quelque chose contre sa gorge.

Froid et dur, comme du métal. Il comprit que c'était une arme, sans doute le couteau dont il s'était servi plus tôt pour poignarder Murasakibara.

"Ce fut un plaisir... Adieu."

Son corps se tendit au maximum. Il retint sa respiration et tourna son visage. Encore une fois, il allait se voir mourir et pourtant, jamais il ne sera habitué. C'était quelque part un supplice, à chaque fois, de voir quelqu'un tenter de prendre sa vie et de la laisser en suspens. Peut-être à cause de ça, cette fois, il ne fit rien. Il cessa de se débattre, sachant que c'était peine perdue. Si c'était son destin, alors soit. Ses iris ambre se fermèrent hermétiquement. La pression contre sa gorge commença à lui faire mal. Il allait sans doute lui couper la carotide d'un mouvement vif. Au moins, ça ne lui fera pas endurer un calvaire long et insoutenable. Encore un peu plus, juste un petit peu plus et...

Kise entendit le son de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Midorima se stoppa dans ses mouvements, laissant sa vie suspendue contre la lame d'acier. Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de déglutir alors qu'une seconde aurait suffi pour en finir définitivement. Toujours, au moment où il se croyait enfin libéré de cette vie et de sa souffrance, qu'il s'était fait une raison, tout s'arrêtait. Au final, il ne savait s'il devait en être soulagé ou déçu tant ça devenait une torture pour lui. Les deux lycéens tournèrent leurs yeux vers la même direction. Une silhouette, uniquement visible grâce à la petite lumière orangée traversant le rideau sombre, entra dans la salle à pas vifs. Quand il se rapprocha et devint plus visible, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper.

Il s'agissait d'Aomine.

"Aominecchi..."

Un rire cynique s'échappa de la gorge de Shintarô alors qu'il fixa son semblable d'un air narquois, sans être plus inquiet que cela de sa présence.

"Enfin tu es arrivé, tu es en retard, crétin!" Lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui fit l'effet d'une pluie d'aiguilles pour sa victime. "Cela fait combien de temps depuis que je t'aie envoyé ce message?"

Ryota le regarda d'un air ahuri en assimilant ces informations. C'était donc vraiment lui qui lui avait envoyé ce message pour l'attirer ici? Il aurait pourtant juré, après ce qui s'était passé, que ce fut plutôt Akashi-sensei... Non, ça ne changeait rien au final, puisque l'adolescent vert semblait être plus ou moins lié à son professeur, il l'avait bien vu dans la manière dont il leur avait parlé, à lui et Murasakibara. Cependant, à en juger par ce qu'avait dit le superstitieux, il avait aussi envoyé ce message à Aominecchi mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir fait venir son camarade de classe ici? Cela n'avait aucun sens!

Le lycéen sans lunette retira enfin son couteau de la gorge du blondinet, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, puis se releva lentement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Le garçon bronzé garda une distance de sécurité après avoir constaté qu'il n'attentait plus à la vie de son camarade, et préféra ne plus s'avancer vers lui. L'expression sur son visage cerné n'avait, a priori, pas changée, mais Kise pouvait sentir une étrange aura intimidante émaner de lui, comme une colère sourde, animale, presque bestiale. Il sentit une sueur froide descendre dans sa nuque, car la dernière fois qu'il avait senti cela chez lui, ça ne s'était pas bien fini.

"Tu sais que Kise aurait pu mourir si tu étais venu quelques minutes plus tard? Enfin, pas que ça m'aurait dérangé..." Déclara Midorima avec ce même sourire narquois qui ne lui allait pas.

"C'est quoi ce bordel..." Marmonna alors Aomine d'une voix assez profonde pour faire trembler l'atmosphère d'une pulsion meurtrière.

"C'est la cérémonie, bien sûr! Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas alors que l'autre fou prépare ça depuis le début."

"Où est-il?"

"Il s'est éloigné pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, sûrement pour s'occuper d'un élément perturbateur... tant mieux, je voulais vous réunir toi et Kise ici."

Sa voix perdit petit à petit en moquerie pour devenir beaucoup plus sérieuse.

"Une cérémonie dans ce qui fit un autel sacré. N'est-ce pas fantastique? C'est ce qu'ils voulaient après tout, depuis le temps qu'ils galèrent à trouver un Mesu qui puisse survivre jusqu'à sa maturité. Et pouvoir enfin l'accoupler avec leur favori, hein!"

Daiki retint un grognement de colère en écoutant les explications de Shintarô, comme s'il comprenait exactement ce à quoi il faisait référence. Bien sûr, lui et Kise étaient les premiers visés dans ces propos. Cela confirmait bien les attentions d'Akashi, mais encore , le blondinet ne comprenait pas comment ils voulaient en arriver là. Mais aussi, cela voulait dire que... que son camarade savait tout depuis le début, et était donc plus ou moins lié à ces évènements. Le garçon aux yeux ambre savait qu'il ne devrait pas en être surpris, puisque le mâté avait toujours semblé en savoir plus ou moins sur lui... non, sur eux. Mais l'apprendre à vive voix qu'il y avait consentie lui faisait quand même un choc.

Sans le quitter des yeux, les lèvres de Shintarô se tordirent dans une forme inhumaine.

"J'ai toujours attendu ce moment... tellement... tellement longtemps... Aomine, toi... tu... tu es juste une horreur!"

Hurlant ces mots avec une agressivité apparente, Midorima se jeta sur Aomine, son arme pointée sur lui dans la claire intention de le tuer.

L'adolescent bronzé réussit néanmoins à bondir en arrière à temps pour éviter de se faire transpercer, mais le couteau déjà ensanglanté érafla son bras, causant une légère taillade. Une ligne rouge se traça alors tout le long de son coude jusqu'à son poignet. Midorima repartit à la charge, agitant son bras qui tenait le couteau encore et encore, en essayant désespérément de le toucher. Plusieurs fois, la lame menaça de se planter dans la peau foncée sans jamais y parvenir. Ses gestes n'étaient plus du tout réfléchis, mais uniquement guidés par une fureur animale que son adversaire esquiva tant bien que mal, accentuant encore plus sa haine envers lui.

Saisissant une opportunité, Daiki attrapa le bras de Shintarô qui tenait l'arme blanche pour le relever au-dessus de sa tête, et ainsi le couper dans son élan.

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent alors en chien faïence, leur vie suspendue pendant ce laps de temps où leur respiration saccadée se mélangèrent.

"Pourquoi..." Reprit le superstitieux sans perdre de sa rancoeur. "Pourquoi tu es si parfait alors que moi, je serais toujours un raté!"

Il baissa la tête en serrant les dents comme s'il tentait quand même de retenir ce trop-plein d'émotions négatives qui était en train de déborder malgré lui.

"Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert chaque jour à cause de ce corps? Chaque jour pire que le précédent... avec cette pourriture à l'intérieur de moi! Juste parce que je suis un de ses descendants... mais je n'ai jamais voulu cette famille! À cause de ça, je meurs chaque jour, lentement, et tout le monde me déteste... même ma propre espèce me méprise... je les hais tellement!"

Ses idées semblèrent s'embrouiller, mais il releva la tête pour faire face à son adversaire qui n'avait pas bronché tout le long de son monologue.

"Mais toi, tu es un Osu accompli... tu as même trouvé ton Mesu! Ce n'est pas juste! Personne... non personne de cette foutue espèce ne devrait avoir le droit à ça! Cette saleté... ne mérite pas de voir son voeu accomplit! Toi... tu devrais juste mourir!"

Ses hurlements remplis de rage resonnèrent finalement dans toute la pièce dans une explosion qui résultait sans doute d'années de colère ravalée en lui qui s'étaient accumulées. Midorima se dégagea de la prise d'Aomine d'un geste violent et reprit en main son couteau en le brandissant. Avec un coup puissant, il espérait toucher un point vital. Mais encore une fois, il échoua dans sa tentative, trop peu habitué à se battre. Un coup de chance lui fit atteindre l'épaule du basketteur, provoquant une méchante plaie saignante, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Le visage du superstitieux se déforma d'une joie malveillante.

Cependant, l'adolescent bronzé eut le réflexe à ce moment d'attraper la main de son ennemi, qui se figea alors de cette fausse victoire.

Il tenta de la retirer de la poigne, mais Daiki le tint fermement pour la relever encore une fois au-dessus de lui et créer une ouverture. C'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de se rendre compte avant que l'impact n'arriva.

"Argh!"

Le coup de poing s'abattit sur son visage, et le corps de Shintarô se retourna sous la violence du choc. Abandonnant son couteau, il se recroquevilla par réflexe pour se protéger. Le bleuté retint alors sa respiration et restera lentement le couteau de son épaule avec un grognement sombre. Le sang suinta de la blessure à travers le haut de son uniforme qui forma bientôt une tache rougeâtre. Jetant le couteau sur le côté, il réduit rapidement la distance entre lui et le garçon vert pour l'attraper par le col avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir. Le bleuté resserra son poing avant de l'abattre sur son estomac. Une nouvelle plainte vint l'accompagner juste près.

Avec un bruit sourd, Midorima tituba en arrière sous la violence du choc. Son visage déformé par la douleur lassa s'écouler librement du sand de son nez et sa bouche, déjà bien mal en point. Aomine continua néanmoins de s'acharner sur lui, avançant à chacun de ses pas en arrière. Les coups pleuvèrent sur le superstitieux, ses gémissements de douleur se mélangeant au son des os cassés. Incapable de parer les coups et affaiblit passablement, il ne pouvait que tenter de se protéger ses endroits les plus sensibles, sans réelle efficacité face à la force brute du mâté. Rien ne semblait le retenir, ni pouvoir l'arrêter.

La scène épouvanta Kise de terreur.

C'était d'une violence qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez Aominecchi, même lorsque Kagamicchi l'avait attaqué. Son visage tomba dans la piscine de sang qui gagnait toujours plus de place sur le plancher de la pièce. Je ne veux plus entendre ça. Je veux couvrir mes oreilles. Je veux l'arrêter! Après avoir repris ses esprits et s'être débattue comme un damné, les cordes qui retenaient le blondinet commencèrent enfin à se relâcher autour de lui. Ses bras bougèrent de mieux en mieux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il puisse les libérer totalement. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il défit ce qui restait de liens entravant son corps puis trouva le courage de se précipiter sur son camarade.

Ce dernier était en train de lever son poing une énième fois vers le ciel. Au moment où il allait encore s'abattre sur sa victime, Ryota l'attrapa par-derrière pour le stopper dans son élan.

"Aominecchi!"

Sa main recouverte de rouge redescendit vers le lycéen blond dans un sursaut d'inconscience. Il crut être quand même emporté par la force, tant il n'avait pas l'habitude d'y faire face, mais le bras se figea, de même que le temps. Un silence lourd entrecoupa alors leur respiration saccadée et les yeux ambre regardèrent celui qui subissait depuis tout à l'heure les assauts. Son visage était tellement ensanglanté qu'il leur était désormais impossibles d'apercevoir la couleur originelle de ses cheveux, ou même de sa peau! Les ecchymoses étaient sans doute aussi d'une couleur très sombre, et une bonne partie de son squelette devait être brisée.

"Arrête!" S'exclama alors Kise d'une voix paniqué. "Si tu continues, tu vas le..."

Aomine se retourna alors lentement pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le visage du blondinet blêmit quand il aperçu la lueur bestiale dans ses yeux couleur marine. Son visage était également assombrit de la couleur pourpre et ses pupilles reflétant un désir incontrôlable de tuer le rendirent encore plus terrifiant. Sa colère était clairement perceptible sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si, en l'espace d'une seconde, il avait perdu toute raison pour laisses ses plus sombres pulsions meurtrières prendre le dessus sur lui. Pendant un instant, l'adolescent blond trembla d'être le suivant et instinctivement, il se tendit en attendant le coup.

Mais lentement, Daiki désserra son poing alors que ses iris bleus ne quittèrent pas les orbes miels de Ryota.

Il relâcha le col de Shintarô, dont le corps meurtrit retomba lamentablement au sol dans un bruit lourd, ses jambes semblant incapable de le supporter. Sa frange cacha ses yeux injectés de rouge mais ses lèvres semblèrent se serrer. Pendant un moment, le blondinet fut soulagé, pensant que tout soit fini. Mais la voix du garçon vert s'éleva alors, plus méprisante que jamais.

"Te...fous... pas de moi!"

Tout en crachant ces mots haineux, Midorima se releva dans un étrange tremblement et cibla Kise. Une sensation de brûlure perça alors la cuisse de ce dernier. Surpris, il baissa son regard doré pour voir le couteau, précédemment utilisé, planté dans sa jambe. La chance voulue que le superstitieux soit tombé juste à côté et l'ait sans doute ramassé. Il croisa des iris remplies d'une colère aussi destructrice que celle d'Aomine. Il avait été idiot de penser que les coups du bleuté aient calmé son hardeur, encore plus d'avoir imaginé qu'il ne lui ferait plus rien. Sans doute avait-il pris son inquiétude pour de la pitié et son orgueil ne l'avait pas supporté.

Maintenant, il en payait le prix fort.

"Argh!"

Le visage de l'adolescent blond se déforma de douleur. C'était comme si des ongles étaient profondément incrustés dans sa chair et le griffaient de l'intérieur. Il flancha sous le choc.

"Regard moi ça..."

Avec un rire mauvais, Shintarô se releva, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à faire de lui et recula, satisfait. Les yeux bleus de Daiki se plissèrent dangereusement. Sans hésiter, il sortit le couteau de la cuisse de Ryouta d'un geste sec et se retourna contre son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de sentir la menace, ne pouvant l'éviter. La main tenant l'arme se pressa contre son estomac. Une couleur sombre s'ajouta alors aux nuances qui peignaient déjà ses vêtements. Il eut l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti sous ses yeux, presque comme s'il la regardait de l'extérieur. La sensation de la lame le fit vite revenir à ses sens alors que le maté l'enfonça plus profondément, ne voulant lui laisser plus aucune chance

"Arh...hrh..."

Cette fois, aucun gémissement, aucun grognement, aucun son manifestant son supplice n'arriva à sortir de sa gorge. Les yeux écarquillés d'effrois, Midorima sentit son dos buter contre le mur de la pièce alors qu'Aomine le forçait à reculer, son arme toujours en lui. Ses iris autrefois émeraude restèrent fixées sur son bourreau alors que ses doigts tremblant s'agrippèrent aux rideaux sombres pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit alors un vide dans son ventre, comprenant que le couteau venait d'être retiré quand le bleuté recula devant lui. Toute sa force le quittant en même temps que son énergie vitale, il glissa par terre, emportant dans sa chute le tissu noir qui jusqu'alors cachait la pièce de l'éclairement du crépuscule.

Une vive lumière envahit alors cette partie de la salle.

Les yeux de ceux qui étaient encore debout se plissèrent d'avoir soudain quitté la pénombre. Quand ils s'habituèrent aux rayonnements, une seule chose percuta leur vision. Le rouge. Sur le sol. Sur les murs. Sur le plafond. Sur le mobilier. Sur les objets. Sur les personnes. Partout. Tout était d'une couleur encore plus profonde que le sang. Les morceaux de chair baignaient tous dans une piscine pourpre, ainsi que le corps mortellement blessé et immobile de Shintarô. Cette scène atroce projetée sous le soleil leur semblait encore plus cruelle comme ça, et pourtant, encore plus irréaliste.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur contemplation morbide par le son de quelque chose qui brûlait.

C'était l'immense bloc de chair que tout le monde avait oublié pendant la bataille. Pourtant, il était resté là, comme un spectateur passif et invisible de cette tuerie. À présent, ce qui se nommait "Origine" émanait une sorte de fumée et le sang recouvrent le sol autour de lui semblait en ébullition. C'était comme s'il était en train de s'évaporer comme de l'eau. Il se consumait, comme s'il était à l'agonie. Le son de son évaporation sonna comme un cri d'agonie. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus rien si ce n'est une des innombrables flaques carmines qui vint bientôt se mélanger au reste de la mare sanglante autour d'eux.

Puis encore, un silence où seules trois faibles respirations se mélangèrent.

Finalement, Ryota se releva, oubliant temporairement la douleur dans sa cuisse poignardée et s'approcha de Daiki pour vérifier son état bien plus grave que le sien. Il rata un bêtement en voyant que ses blessures étaient plus profondes qu'elles ne le paraissaient. Et saignaient trop! Il devait trouver quelque chose pour faire un garrot jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le soigner! Peut-être avec ses vêtements... Cependant, avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution, il remarqua que le sang, supposer se déverser librement de ses plaies, ralentissait déjà dans son débit. Bientôt, plus aucune goutte ne sortit de la blessure qui était déjà en train de se refermer manière visible.

Cela lui rappela une scène similaire après que Kagamicchi l'avait attaqué. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé à ce moment-là.

Mais le temps de ces interrogations était déjà dépassé. Ses orbes miel se plongèrent dans les saphirs de son homologue. La pulsion meurtrière qu'il put y lire avait totalement disparu et son regard était redevenu normal. Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour soulagé de voir ces yeux durs, même s'ils lui étaient adressés. Une main bronzée lui prit alors le poignet, qu'il regarda dans un état second. La poigne n'était ni imposante, ni autoritaire. Elle semblait plus... rassurante. Comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il y avait toujours un lien auquel il pouvait se rattacher. Un lien fort. Il ne se dégagea pas, conforté d'être tenu ainsi.

"Partons."

Oui. Partons. Rentrons.

Le blondinet acquiesça, simplement. Sans doute n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de partir en laissant les choses dans cet état, mais à l'heure actuelle, cela ne valait plus la peine de penser à ça. Après tout ce qui s'était passé. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. La blessure dans l'épaule du bleuté guérirait sans doute rapidement, mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui. Sentant la faiblesse de son corps revenir au grand galop, Kise suivit Aomine en boitant jusqu'au seuil de la porte, tentant tant bien que mal de supporter la souffrance quand enfin, ils furent dehors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils quittèrent la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur place pour regarder autour d'eux.

Il y avait quelque d'étrange dans le couloir, comme une présence imposante qui était littéralement en train de les encercler. C'était comme si des milliers de personnes cachées dans les murs frétillaient de partout et les observaient de leurs paires d'yeux. Il y avait d'insupportables gémissements, des respirations saccadées et des lamentations hystériques qui semblaient soufflées dans leurs oreilles. Impossible de dire si c'était réel ou une hallucination. Mais Ryota pouvait définitivement les entendre. Ces sons qui sortaient de partout et se mélangeaient dans une cacophonie qui donnait juste envie de se percer les tympans. Même après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une des expériences les plus désagréables qu'il ait pu avoir.

Soudain, en faisant un pas, il sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans quelque chose d'humide et mou. Baissant son regard en pensant avoir écrasé quelque chose, il recula d'horreur.

"Que...!"

En imaginant qu'ils sortaient bien de la salle de laboratoire numéro trois, ils se trouvaient certainement au troisième étage de ce lycée qu'il connaissait tant.

Cependant, en cet instant, il crut bien ne pas le reconnaître. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent devant une ama de chair éparpillés tout autour d'eux, comme si quelqu'un avait explosé de l'intérieur et répandu tous ses organes. Kise leva les yeux pour parcourir son environnement avec un frisson de dégoût. Ça se cramponnait au sol, rampait sur les murs, s'accrochait au plafond et bouchait les fenêtres. De temps à autre, un morceau tombait au sol, comme s'il avait perdu sa capacité à s'agripper et recommençait à frétiller. Le blondinet trembla face à cette vision horrifique qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Le son humide du gargouillement, l'odeur affecte de quelque chose qui pourrissait, le rouge vif de la viande crue. C'était terrifiant, tant c'était repoussant.

Il jeta un oeil à Aomine, se demandant s'il voyait les mêmes choses que lui.

"Partons." "Mais ces choses!" "On a bien décidé de rentrer ensemble, non?"

Le lycéen bronzé regarda le blond, lui demandant implicitement s'il y arriverait.

"Oui, tu as raison..."

Avec un acquiescement, Daiki marcha alors le long de l'allée, entraînant son camarade avec lui. Ce dernier fit un pas après l'autre en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur son environnement, sentant la chair qui s'écrasait sous ses chaussures avec un bruit répugnant. Il se sentait pris d'étourdissement à la manière dont cette sensation le révulsait. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de marcher dans cet ama immonde s'il voulait avancer. Sans doute, ils avaient envahi tout le lycée. Qu'est-ce qui était réel dans tout ça, et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas? Ces questions surgirent dans son esprit confus. Ces questions qu'il se posait depuis le début et auxquelles il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse... jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est à moi d'en décider.

Même si personne d'autre que moi ne peut les voir, je continuerais quand même à les voir.

N'était-ce pas sa réalité dans ce cas.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit soudain le contrecoup de ses récentes émotions reprendre le pouvoir sur son corps et sa jambe blessée commença à flancher. Il diminua le pas jusqu'à ce que son camarade se retourne vers lui, d'un air interrogatif. Il ne put y répondre qu'avec une expression désolée, sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à chavirer.

Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, Aomine vint alors soutenir son corps avant qu'il succombe totalement.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tôt, à un étage inférieur, l'horreur était déjà installée.

Kuroko avança sous l'obligation d'Akashi, ses mains toujours liées, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avec son bâillon en bouche. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de marcher, encore et toujours, dans ces détritus sanglants qui, maintenant plus que jamais, lui donnaient la nausée. Ses pensées divaguèrent, allant de Kise-kun, qu'il avait dû abandonner sans même lui fournir -ou obtenir- des explications, à son professeur qui avait été dans des extrêmes pareils dans le but de le faire changer d'avis. Il se remémora aussi le visage des deux lycéens qui étaient entrés avant leur sortie. Surtout, le visage de Midorima-kun, défiguré par la déchéance de son parasite.

"C'est terminé pour lui."

Le garçon bleuté reporta son regard de glace vers l'adulte qui avait doucement murmuré ces mots d'un ton intransigeant.

"Comme il a rejeté l'Origine, son corps a rejeté la vie interne; il n'a plus rien d'un Osu. Cela fait un certain temps déjà qu'il est en train de se décomposer de l'intérieur. Bientôt, il ne ressemblera plus à rien. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même."

Le lycéen pâle lâcha une exclamation étouffée dans sa bouche en sentant ces mots cruels et froids. Ainsi donc, il n'y avait donc plus aucun espoir pour son camarade? Il était voué à mourir ou finir dans une existence aussi pathétique que celles qu'il y avait autour d'eux? Au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée. Même si le superstitieux n'avait jamais été sympathique avec lui, personne ne méritait un tel destin. Et surtout, lui, qui détestait plus que tout l'Origine et ceux qui lui étaient liés, ne supporterait pas de devenir comme ces atrocités. Jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose arriver, quitte à mourir avant de se transformer.

Coupant ses réflexions, son enseignant le força alors à passer dans le couloir après avoir emprunté les escaliers.

Ses iris azurs ne revinrent pas de ce qu'elles virent à l'autre bout.

"Je savais que c'était toi." Ricana alors Akashi d'un sourire triomphant.

La personne s'avança alors lentement d'un pas assuré, sans prendre en compte les amas de chair autour d'eux qui frétillaient sur son passage ou s'écrasaient en bouillasse rouge sous ses pieds. Ses yeux rouge vif étincelaient d'une colère rarement vue chez lui, malgré son fort caractère. Mais cette fois, elle était totalement maitrisée, et bien dirigée. Sa silhouette imposante devint de plus en plus claire alors que Kuroko voulu se persuader que c'était un mauvais rêve. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant pour le tenir éloigné, pour le protéger, n'avait servi à rien! Cet idiot était venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup de lui-même...

Mais pourquoi?

"Kuroko, j'aimerais que tu ait un peu plus foi en moi." Fit alors Kagami dès qu'il fut à une distance proche en face de lui. "Il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter ça tout seul!"

"Oh? Alors comme ça, tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ici?" Le coupa l'adulte d'un ton condescendant.

"Je m'en contrefous! Par contre, vous allez relâcher tout de suite Kuroko, parce que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous casser la gueule!"

Le concerné poussa un soupire en secouant sa tête d'un air ennuyé à la menace, comme si elle n'avait aucun crédit à ses yeux.

"Tu n'apprendras donc jamais, Taïga... tu vas immédiatement reculer et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir."

"À d'autres, je ne vais pas me laisser faire juste parce que vous êtes mon prof!"

"Taïga, maintenant j'ai dit..."

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, Akashi sortit alors quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa blouse. Un petit objet en acier d'une forme bien familière qui stoppa immédiatement l'adolescent rouge dans son élan pour le bousculer. Figé par l'effroi, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors que la main qui tenait l'objet se releva doucement pour l'appuyer contre la tempe de Kuroko. Ce dernier également blêmit encore plus qu'il ne l'était, ayant peur de deviner ce dont il s'agissait. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer que cet homme serait assez fou pour posséder une telle arme et pourtant... Pourtant ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence: ils étaient menacés d'un gun et il ne semblait pas être faux.

Et ils n'avaient pas envie de vérifier par eux-mêmes.

"C'est bien, calme ~ " Murmura alors l'enseignant avec une expression satisfaite tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de son élève aux cheveux bleus. "Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à tuer un Mesu, car même s'il est encore immature, il reste un spécimen très rare avec un énorme potentiel."

Kagami serra les dents de fureur face aux mots de l'adulte par rapport au bleuté, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester sur place et contenir son envie de le frapper.

"Osu, Mesu... vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre place dans ce monde!" Reprit l'homme qui tenait l'arme. "Vous êtes les élus pour perpétuer l'origine, pratiquement des messie attendues depuis des années! Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire comme bon vous semble. Vous êtes beaucoup trop importants! Taïga, tu as compris, n'est-ce pas, ce qu'on attendait de toi. Procréer. Procréer avec ton partenaire afin de faire naître notre précieux immaculé et enfin, faire perpétuer l'espèce. Vous êtes les rares représentants des vies internes à pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais vous avez un potentiel énorme. Je ne vous laisserais pas le gâcher!"

"Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur nous pour une espèce qui ne vous concerne pas, bordel! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que ce truc naisse ou non? Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer votre vie! Nous par contre..."

Taïga ne put terminer sa phrase, ne voulant pas dire à vive voix tout leur fardeau.

Soudain, un rire, tout d'abord très bas, puis de plus en plus bruyant se fit entendre. C'était Akashi, qui semblait incapable de se contenir. Le voir rire ainsi, comme un dément, alors qu'il tenait toujours son pistolet contre Tetsuya ne le rendit qu'encore plus inquiétant. Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent bouger, redoutant qu'au moindre geste, à la moindre parole, il finisse par craquer et appuyer sur la gâchette. Jamais. Il ne fallait absolument pas que ça arrive. La vie de Tetsuya était en jeu! Alors ils attendirent, la gorge nouée et la respiration coupée, que son hilarité démente passe et qu'il s'explique alors sur sa raison.

Après un petit moment, le scientifique ferma les yeux en tournant la tête.

"Ah oui... c'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens tant à ce que cet immaculé vienne au monde... Peut-être tout simplement parce que... je me sens seul."

Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit ses iris hétérochromes, l'une d'un doré majestueux, l'autre d'un rouge sanglant, qui semblèrent alors s'étinceler.

Alors, ils comprirent. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit ajouté, ils comprirent.

_[ ' Un Pure Race possède une enveloppe charnelle d'apparence humaine, et un seul trait physique permet de le distinguer des autres humains.' _

_' Ce sont ses yeux de couleurs différentes dont l'un prendra forcément la teinte rouge de la chair de son espèce']_

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps s'arrêta. Pour tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent, comme s'ils voulaient se confirmer l'un l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient pas mal reçu. Non. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Aussi fou soit-il, l'adulte ne mentirait pas sur une telle chose. Et tout devint alors clair. Très clair. Son comportement, ses motivations, ses manipulations, son aisance. Depuis le début, il s'était joué d'eux. Depuis le début, il avait su comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas l'Origine qui tirait les ficelles. L'Origine n'était plus qu'un pathétique bloc de chair qui avait perdu depuis longtemps toute possibilité de se reproduire chez les êtres humains. Non, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait passé cette responsabilité à son descendant le plus légitime.

Akashi Seijurô

"Impossible... vous êtes... comment..."

Le professeur vint alors coller sa joue contre celle de Kuroko en gardant son regard témoin d'un péché déjà commit sur ceux abasourdis de Kagami.

Ce n'était pas possible. Non, comment était-ce possible!? Alors que depuis le début, ils se débâtaient tous pour prouver qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire aliéner par cette espèce, voilà qu'il apprenait que, quelque part, ils avaient échoué d'avance? Mais comment cela a pu arriver? Comment personne, autour d'eux ou même dans cette secte, n'ait pu s'en rendre compte? Le bleuté fut alors pris d'un éclair de lucidité. Peut-être qu'en fait, tout le monde avait été au courant... sauf eux. Eux, les principaux concernés. Eux, qu'ils voulaient faire reproduire une abomination qui existait déjà. Est-ce que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dès lors fut vain, condamné à l'échec?

"Depuis que je suis né, je ne vis que pour cette tâche: reproduire notre espèce. Je n'ai cessé de chercher les Osu et Mesu vivant dans le pays pour les réunir et les attirer au même endroit afin qu'un jour, ils donnent naissance à mon futur petit frère. J'ai tellement travaillé dur afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans ce lycée qui jadis, fut ma demeure où un autel destiné à l'Origine était érigé. Oui, j'en attendais tellement de ses hôtes que lorsque enfin, un nombre suffisant fut réuni, ce fut un miracle. Oui, c'est ça... un miracle qui donnerait naissance à la prochaine génération des Pures Race."

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus commença à sentir la nausée au fur et à mesure qu'il entendant ses explications. Il ne voulait pas en apprendre plus. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'il avait été instrumentalisé. Bien sûr, il avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'autant d'hôtes se retrouvent réunis au même endroit, compte tenu de ce que lui avait dit Aomine-kun sur la rareté de leur espèce aujourd'hui. Et encore plus, le fait que deux Mesu, fassent partie du lot, était encore plus étrange. Mais il n'avait pas voulu creuser plus loin alors même qu'à la lueur de ces révélations, ça semblait évident. Trois d'entre eux venaient du même collège, dont deux d'entre eux qui connaissaient Akashi-kun depuis leur enfance. Et Midorima-kun aussi, sans doute...

Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

"Il n'y a qu'une chose que je n'avais pas prévue: c'est toi Taïga."

Le concerné ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise à ces mots. Lui? Il n'avait pas été prévu? Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était censé être une de ces choses?

"Oui. Tes parents savaient depuis le début ce que tu allais devenir, alors ils ont tenté de te mettre en sécurité en partant à l'étranger. Ils se sont bien débrouillé, puisque même moi, je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à récemment les antécédents de ta famille et puis... Ils ont compris que si tu resterais trop éloigné de la chair originelle, tu allais finir par pourrir, exactement comme Shintarô. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de te renvoyer ici, sans savoir qu'ils te jetaient directement dans la gueule du loup."

Sans prévenir, il lança quelque chose dans la direction du lycéen aux cheveux carmin, visant plus précisément ses yeux. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de l'éviter pour qu'elle lui effleure la joue. Inconsciemment, il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et vit une paire de ciseaux plantée plus loin, puis il reporta ses yeux intacts en direction de son agresseur. Ce type était fou! Il passa son doigt sur la coupure que lui avait causée l'objet tranchant, sentant un petit filet de sang s'écouler de la plaie en même temps qu'une douleur désagréable au même endroit. Grimaçant, le jeune homme s'essuya par réflexe, sachant que ça ne ferait pas cesser l'hémorragie.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut.

Mais il ne du passer le dos de sa main qu'une seule fois pour assécher la plaie. Même la piqûre qu'il ressentait dans sa peau s'estompa rapidement pour devenir indolore. Intrigué, il passa une nouvelle fois le bout de ses doigts sur sa blessure qui se refermaient tous seuls, comme si son corps était en train d'avancer le temps. Il ne pouvait le voir, mais la chair perdait peu à peu sa couleur rouge vif pour laisser de nouveau la peau caramel la recouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'aucune trace ne reste, même la cicatrice étant en train de disparaître. Tout cela passa en très peu de temps, à tel point qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé.

Mais le rire victorieux de l'adulte le sortit très vite de son hébétement.

"Comme je m'en doutais, tu es bel et bien un Osu! Et quel Osu! Robuste et avec une très forte compatibilité, ton ratio de chair est impressionnant! Je n'avais jamais vu ça depuis Daiki, c'est formidable; tu seras certainement très apte à donner naissance rapidement à un Pure Race!"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kagami réalisa vraiment ce que ces paroles voulaient dire.

C'était donc vrai. Il n'était pas humain. Il était comme eux. Un monstre. Un monstre de chair. Même s'il l'avait accepté pour Kuroko, une partie de lui avait toujours continué à nier qu'il puisse être comme ces... choses! Après tout, il n'y avait jamais eut rien de concret pour lui alors quelque part, il avait toujours espéré une erreur, un malentendu, un hasard, une coïncidence, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le sauver. Mais on venait de lui donner une preuve cruelle et irréfutable. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face désormais. Ses iris de flamme croisèrent celle de glace de son camarade qui attendait sans doute son ultime réponse désormais.

Fermant ses paupières, le plus grand prit une intense respiration puis redirigea calmement son regard vers Akashi.

"Je me fiche de ce que je suis, je resterais toujours un humain et jamais je ne ferais ça! Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera, je ne vous laisserais pas décider pour moi de ce que je dois faire! Même si..."

Sa main se serra sur son ventre, tremblante. Il comprenait mieux désormais ce qu'avait pu ressentir son camarade pendant tout ce temps.

"Même s'ils habitent à l'intérieur de moi, ça reste mon corps! Et c'est ma vie, pas la leur! Je la mènerais comme je veux! Et c'est aussi valable pour Kuroko et même pour tous les autres! Vous n'avez aucun droit de décider pour eux de ce qu'ils doivent faire! Maintenant, relâchez-le!"

Les yeux hétérochromes de l'adulte se plissèrent alors dangereusement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse.

"Vous êtes des hôtes! Vous n'existez que pour servir l'espèce, et si vous refusez, alors vous ne nous servez plus à rien. Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des déchets, de la viande pourrie ambulante qui ne pourrait même pas nourrir un chien!"

Sa langue claqua alors qu'il prépara son arme contre la tête de Tetsuya, visiblement prêt à user d'un autre moyen de persuasion si jamais Taïga continuait à s'entêter. Le garçon translucide gémit contre son bâillon, sa respiration devenant soudain paniquée, mais il indiqua bien du regard à son partenaire de ne pas céder. Jamais. Plutôt mourir que de se voir obligé à contribuer à cette horrible et anormale cérémonie. Même s'ils étaient coincés, même s'ils étaient menacés, même s'ils étaient dos au mur, ils refusaient de renier leur véritable identité. Sinon tout cela n'aurait aucun sens. Ils ne voulaient pas lutter en vain, ils voulaient leur prouver, à leur manière, qu'il était possible d'être humain, même pour eux.

Pendant un long moment où aucun ne donna de signe de faiblesse, une tension silencieuse se fit de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à ce qu'un élément vînt la briser.

Une énorme silhouette qui provenait des escaliers supérieurs et, moins en train de les descendre, mais plutôt de les déambuler pour tomber lamentablement à leurs fins dans un râle d'agonie. Surpris, l'adulte aux cheveux rouges se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Encore quelque chose qu'il ne semblait visiblement pas avoir prévu malgré son intelligence. Le corps se releva à moitié et se traina péniblement dans leur direction, laissant derrière lui une trainée de sang qui vint se mélanger à celles des morceaux de chair qui frémissaient autour d'eux. Profitant de cette diversion, Kagami s'élança alors contre Akashi pour lui saisir le bras qui tenait l'arme afin de la dégager de Kuroko.

Surpris, l'homme ne résista pas à la force brute qui semblait s'être décuplée et, plutôt que de perdre son membre lui laissait son arme. Le tenant en joue, l'adolescent rouge lui fit clairement le signe de reculer, ce à quoi il obéit de mauvaise grâce, une colère destructrice lisible dans ses iris hétérochromes qui ne présageaient rien de bon. N'y tenant pas compte, le sportif prit le frêle garçon contre lui et recula à son tour avec le gun à ne distance assez raisonnable en gardant leur enseignant de son champ de vision puis leur tourna le dos pour s'enfuir à l'autre bout du couloir.

Une fois seul au milieu du hall, le scientifique tourna sa tête plusieurs fois dans les deux directions qui lui étaient proposées, ne sachant s'il devait partir à la poursuite du duo ou s'inquiéter de l'état du nouveau venu.

Finalement, il se précipita vers Murasakibara qui avait arrêté d'avancer et se tenait désormais assis contre le mur en se tenant le ventre. L'enseignant aux cheveux carmin se pencha afin de vérifier ce qu'il avait et constata une blessure assez grave, sans doute faite avec une arme blanche. Son visage ne semblait refléter qu'un certain agacement, mais en réalité, il était fou de rage. Un Osu et un Mesu potentiels étaient en liberté dans cette école et un autre de ses précieux Osu était salement amoché alors qu'il était censé surveiller leur Mesu élu. Celui qui était leur espoir à tous.

"Atsushi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle?"

Il avait bien une idée, mais il espérait du fond du coeur que ce soit faux.

"Mido-chin... il nous a trahi. je suis désolé... il a poignardé... l'Origine..."

Ce fut comme si un éclair venait de le transpercer.

Il resta figé sur place sans rien répondre, inquiétant d'autant plus l'adolescent violet qui crut pendant un instant qu'il allait l'achever à mains nues. Même s'il était Osu, il était encore très immature et loin d'être parfait, et sa capacité de génération était encore insignifiante par rapport à Minechin par exemple. Si jamais quelqu'un décidait d'aggraver son cas, il n'aurait aucun mal... Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, aussi bêtement. Cependant, son tuteur ne fit rien de plus. Il se releva, l'expression de son visage dans l'ombre de sa frange et il tourna le dos à son protégé.

"Atsushi, toi tu restes là, d'accord. Si tu peux, met toi quelque part pour te soigner et te reposer. Je reviendrais te chercher quand tout sera fini..."

"Aka-chin..."

"Tu ne me serviras à rien dans ton état actuel, alors n'interviens pas. Je vais régler cette histoire moi-même."

Le ton dénué d'émotion suffit à convaincre le jeune homme aux yeux bleus d'obéir. Et au fond, cela l'arrangeait. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ces histoires quand elles ne le concernaient pas. Il ne voulait pas être complice de tuerie. Cette idée le répugnait, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de mourir parce qu'il était considéré comme un ennemi. Il vit vaguement l'adulte partir en direction de l'escalier, sans doute pour vérifier de lui-même ce qui s'y était passé. Effectivement, en arrivant, tout lui fut confirmé. Il ne s'attarda même pas sur l'état de Midorima qui était de toute façon condamné et n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'une épine dans le pied pour lui. Son visage aborda néanmoins un fin sourire en devinant qui avait pu être responsable de ça.

Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour Kise.

En revanche, il lui restait une dernière affaire dont il devait s'occuper. Quittant la salle, il se dirigea dans une direction à l'opposée de ses proies. Ce n'était qu'un sursis. Un bref sursis pour pouvoir mieux les attraper.

Maintenant que l'Origine était morte, ils contribueraient à la sauvegarde de leur espèce. Morts ou vif!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et avoir jeté l'arme plus loin, Taïga avait guidé Tetsuya à l'abri afin de pouvoir enfin lui retirer ses liens dans le dos ainsi que son bâillon.

"Idiot."

Ce fut la première chose que prononça le garçon bleuté après avoir retrouvé le moyen de parler. En temps normal, sans doute que son camarade se serait outré, voire énervé, de se faire insulter ainsi gratuitement par un gars qui ne mesurait pas les conséquences de ses actes. Cependant, cette fois-là, aucune envie de le frapper ne monta en lui. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et surtout... Il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait gratifié de ce nom peu glorieux. Oui, il était un crétin pour ne pas être resté tranquillement à son appartement comme l'avait espéré son partenaire. Il était idiot d'être venu à ce lycée uniquement pour le chercher. Mais en même temps...

"Tu l'es tout autant que moi."

Un fin sourire, à peine perceptible sur leur visage exténué, put s'apercevoir dans cet échange, pourtant banal dans n'importe quel autre contexte.

"Allons-y avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent."

Sur cet accord commun, ils se prirent la main mutuellement, la serrant pour être sûr de ne pas perdre l'autre pendant la course.

Puis le couple se dirigea vers l'escalier de l'autre côté du bâtiment, reliant les étages entre eux pour les descendre d'un pas précipité. Ils passèrent les étages inférieurs sans croiser une seule âme humaine qui puisse vivre, ni même une quelconque présence. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de personnes au sein de l'établissement, mais ce n'était plus leur problème. Kuroko eut une légère pensée destinée à Kise-kun qui était resté dans la salle de laboratoire, espérant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de grave vu que Midorima-kun était resté avec lui. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il avait confiance en Aomine-kun. Ils étaient tous les deux liés si étroitement qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à son... son âme soeur.

Ses yeux turquoise se focalisèrent alors sur l'espoir de trouver une sortie maintenant qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient presque sortis. La porte de sortie n'était plus très loin, et pourtant, plus ils avançaient, plus ils ressentaient tous les deux un malaise croissant. Peut-être était-ce leur imagination, mais il leur semblait que le nombre de morceaux rouges gargouillant autour d'eux augmentait de plus en plus avec leur avancée. Ils avaient aussi l'air plus vifs, plus réactifs, comme s'ils savaient qui ils étaient et qu'elle était leur attention. C'était stupide. Ce n'était que des limaces sanglantes, n'est-ce pas?

Néanmoins, ils durent se faire une raison en voyant leurs espérances s'effondrer cruellement.

"Non..."

Une fois arrivés au casier à chaussure, le duo se glaça d'effroi sur place. Ils pouvaient à peine distinguer là où se trouvait initialement l'entrée. La porte qui avait pourtant été ouverte à leur arrivée à tous les deux était désormais close, et sans doute verrouillée. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui posait une parade à leur fuite. Le moindre petit espace, même la serrure, était encastré par les morceaux de chair. Tout un groupe empilé les uns sur les autres pour former un ama géant leur bloquait la sortie. Ils pulsaient régulièrement et de manière synchrone, comme une seule entité vivante, les rendant d'autant plus inquiétants. En tournant les yeux autour d'eux, ils purent constater qu'il en allait de même pour les fenêtres et sans doutes les autres entrées.

Ils étaient piégés.

"On ne peut pas sortir..." Murmura le garçon pâle de désespoir.

Le tas de viande qui s'amassait jusqu'alors sur la porte se figea, comme s'il l'avait entendu. L'adolescent fantôme déglutit avec un mauvais pressentiment et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Certains de ces morceaux se détacha du groupe pour tomber au sol et commença à bouger. Ils avançaient... vers eux! Rampant à travers les casiers et les bancs, ils étaient beaucoup plus rapides qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Définitivement, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les limaces rouges que Kuroko ou Kise avaient pu créer auparavant La présence de l'Origine ou le fait qu'ils soient vraiment différents? Impossible à dire. Une lage ligne rouge traça leur passage sur le sol tandis que leur corps humide et informe s'approcha de manière clairement hostile.

Sentant le danger, Kagami tira la main de Kuroko qu'il n'avait pas lâchée et repartit en arrière.

"Montons, vite!"

Les yeux carmin fixaient les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, et les iris glacés suivirent ce regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, ils devaient au moins se mettre à l'abri de ces choses. Même si elles étaient petites et insignifiantes, leur seule présence pouvait parfois être très dangereuse si elles décidaient de s'organiser pour les tuer. Ils s'élancèrent désespérément dans les escaliers, priant pour ne pas retomber sur quelqu'un. Heureusement, leur course jusqu'au troisième étage se passa sans embûche. Alors qu'il grimpait les marches, Tetsuya se sentit étrange au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient.

Sa vision commença à se noircir, comme un vertige. Pourtant, tous ses autres sens étaient opérationnels et même son corps répondait parfaitement.

Alors qu'il suivait toujours machinalement Taïga dans leur échappée, son esprit partit ailleurs.


End file.
